Chameleon-Arched Rose Tyler (10th Doctor era)
by Doctorwhofan01
Summary: This story is about what if Rose was the Doctor's original Wife he had on gallifrey and was chameleon arched after regenerating into a baby
1. Prologue

**AN:I have been thinking on starting a Doctor Who fanfiction like this gor a while.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes the BBC**

Rose has always had a fob Watch but never remembered how she got it. She also has weird dreams of where she's a Gallifreyan and has a granddaughter named Susan in english and named 'Arkytior in Gallifreyan snd that's her Gallifreyan name as well in her dream.

A few weeks after she absorbed the time vortex and the Doctor's regeneration, in the Console room she was looking at her fob watch and the Doctor walked over to her "What is that you're holding, Rose?" He asked her and she showed him her watch "My watch, I've had it my entire life, the only thing is I don't remember how I got it." She explained and the Doctor was in shock 'Could Rose be a Time Lady?' He thought to himself.

He took the watch and examined it and read the gallifreyan writing on the watch which had the name Arkytior on it and had the rest of his wife's full name who he thought died before he first left Gallifrey when he was 209 years old.

"Rose have you ever heard your voice coming from this watch?" He asked and she was confused on what's important about the watch "What's so important about my watch?" She asked and he wanted an answer "Rose, please answer the question ." He said and she Shook her head "How about weird dreams or memories of stuff you don't even remember experiencing?" He asked her and shw was confused on how she knew she had weird dreams and memories when she sleep "Yes I have, Doctor. How do you know?"

'So this confirms it, Rose is Arkytior: my wife.' He thought to himself and happy knowing that his wife never died.

"Doctor? What's so interesting about my watch?" She asked him wanting to know what was interesting about her watch.

"Rose, this is a biodata module-" Rose interuphim "A what?" She asked confusedly and he answered "a biodata module contains the biology and essence of a time lord. And... It's yours. And I know the person who you were: my wife." He said and she was in shock and contemplating as she started to hear her watch speak to her with her own voice "Please open me. I cannot stand much longer in this watch and if you love him, then open me and he could have his wife back." her voice from the watch said and she took the watch, and was contemplating for a few moments and then she opened the watch.

Her biology started to change and burn as her second heart regrew and the other one moved to the other side of her chest, she regained her Respiratory bypass system and all her memories came back from meeting the Doctor and Koschei (the Master) when she was a timetot, to when she stared into the untempered schism, to her and the Doctor's graduation from the Academy, to her and the Doctor's wedding, to when she learned to fly a tardis and passed unlike her husband who failed the test twice, and she remembered her children and Grandchildren.

She also remembered her actual age and that she and the Doctor were the first two Gallifreyans to be birthed in a few millennia.

She rushed towards the Doctor and hugged him in what felt like centuries for both of them but it was centuries for the Doctor "How old are you Arkytior?" He asked his wife, not sure of how old she was. "I'm 220 years old, Theta." She told him "So Theta you're on your 11th regeneration?" He nodded to confirm what she asked. "Theta I still feel the same from before I opened the watch." She told him.

The Doctor said "I guess we have to tell Jackie that you're not her daughter." He said to his wife.


	2. Confronting Jackie

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC**

As the Tardis Materializes near the Powell estate, the Tardis produced a Sonic screwdriver for Rose "Thanks." She told the Tardis and the Tardis hummed a reply.

"Arkytior, I forgot before I lost you, did you choose a title?" The Doctor asked Rose because it's been almost a thousand years since he saw his wife.

"Theta, I didn't choose a title before you lost me. I think I will choose 'Rose' as my title." She said and then they walked out the Tardis to Jackie's flat.

Rose knocked on the door of Jackie's flat and she answered as she opened the door and as she saw Rose she hugged her then she let go of Rose.

"Mum can we go to the kitchen we have something important and shocking to tell you and when we tell you please don't freak out."

The Doctor, Rose and Jackie went to the kitchen and both the Doctor and Rose explained that she's not Rose's mother and that Rose was actually the same species as the Doctor and told her about the watch.

"So uh... Rose, you're telling me that you're not my daughter?" Jackie asked and Rose nodded her head in confirmation.

"I'll still call you mum besides my biological parents are dead, and another reason is that I'll Consider you as a mother." Rose told her indulgently.

"Rose, so if he's 900 how old are you?" Jackie asked Rose out of curiosity.

"I'm 220 if you count my time as a human but if you discount my time as a human then i'm 200." Rose answered Jackie's question.

Jackie had a few more questions "Does this mean you both are a couple now?" Jackie asked both Time lords.

Rose and the Doctor didn't know how to put it "Mum, we married before I became a human." Rose said "We were childhood sweethearts." "Before I started traveling I thought she died." The Doctor added and just then Rose's phone starts ringing, it was Mickey.

"Rose I think I found something for you and the Doctor to look into, something with a school." Mickey said and he hung up and before the Time lords went to mickey's they went to the Tardis "Arkytior, I want to show you every companion I had before I met your human self." He said and she allowed him to show her telepathically and he showed her all if his companions excluding her but including Sarah Jane.

They then went to Mickey's and he showed them what school he was talking about.

They went to the school to get hired The Doctor: a science teacher and Rose: a history teacher.

 **This is the final chapter for today and I wrote both today, the first one during school high school in fact 12th grade.**


	3. School Reunion part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC**

The Doctor and Rose went back to the Tardis Locked it after entering it and they found that the Tardis merged their rooms, they smiled and thanked her and they went to bed with each other for the first time in a long time every since they were the same age on Gallifrey.

The following morning the Doctor piloted the Tardis and materialized inside a cupboard room with the breaks off and the Doctor went to the classroom he was in and Rose did the same but before they left they kissed each other.

As The Doctor had his glasses on as he enters his classroom which was Physics "Good morning class, are we sitting comfortably." He said as he smiled.

Meanwhile in Rose's classroom she did the same but she also introduced herself as 'Ms. Smith '.

Back in the classroom with the Doctor he picked up an erasable black marker and wrote the word 'Physics' on the whiteboard behind him and said Physics a couple times. He wanted to know what the students knew already, "Two identical strips of nylon are charged with static electricity and hung from a string so they can swing freely. what would happen if they were brought near each other?" he asked and a boy with blond hair and glasses raised his hand "Yes uh What's your name?" The Doctor asked the student "Milo." the student answered. "Milo! off you go." the Doctor exclaimed. "They'd repel each other cause they have the same charge."Milo answered "Correctamundo!" The Doctor exclaimed A word I have never used before and hopefully never will again." he added.

"Question two, I coil up a thin piece of micro wire and place it in a glass of water. Then I turn on the electricity and measure to see if the water's temperature is affected. My question is this: how do I measure the electrical power going into the coil?" No one but Milo raised their hands "Someone else?" the Doctor asked but he got no response so he decided Milo could answer it "Nope?... Milo, go for it."

"Measure the current and PDs in an ampmeter and Voltmeter." Milo answered and The Doctor looked impressed "Two to Milo." he said "Right then, Milo, tell me this; true or false: the greater the dampening of the system, the quicker it loses energy to its surroundings."

"False." Milo answered

"What is non-coding DNA?" The Doctor asked "DNA that doesn't code for a protein." Milo answered

"Sixty-five-thousand-nine-hundred-and-eighty-three times five?" The Doctor asked "Three-hundred-and-twenty-nine-thousand-nine-hundred-and-fifteen." Milo answered

"How do you travel faster than light?" The doctor asked "By opening a quantum tunnel with an FTL factor of 36.7 recurring." Milo answered and that was a shock of his life and he dropped his jaw.

In the Classroom with Rose she did the same thing as her husband but she wrote the word 'History' instead of Physics. She then asked "I want to know how much your last teacher taught you, Where was General Napoleon Bonaparte from?"

A student raised their hand "He was Corsican but the island was annexed by France a few years before he was born." Rose smiled "Correct. What is your name?" she asked "Susan." the student answered.

"What was the American Civil war fought about?" Rose asked and the same student raised their hand and the others looked bored "Someone else." Rose stated but no one answered then she decided to pick Susan again. "The American civil war was fought about many factors mostly important one was Savery, the second one was industry and the last one was State's rights." Susan answered.

Rose was impressed. "What caused us to enter World War 1?" Rose asked her. "The schlieffen Plan by which Germany invaded neutral Belgium to get to France." Susan answered

"Who discovered the New World?" Rose asked her "A norse explorer by the name of Leif Eriksson who discovered Green;and in 1002 CE" Susan answered.

"Who made the Nazca LInes?" Rose asked "It was made by extraterrestrials." Susan answered and that answer made Rose's jaw drop because this is a few centuries too early for humans to know that.

Later after The Doctor and Rose's classes in the lunchroom they went to get their food trays and a dinner lady spoons Mash potato on their trays , they got chips and they went to a table "Rose how was your class? he asked "Mine was weird because a boy in the class had knowledge way beyond present day earth."

"same." she answered "A girl in my class who has the same earth name as our granddaughter knew that the Nazca lines were made by aliens." "You eating those chips?" she asked "No they're a bit different he answered " She takes one and eat it and agreed "Theta, I think you're right."

"I thought there'd be happy-slapping hoodies. Happy-slapping hoodies with ASBOs. Happy-slapping hoodies with ASBOs and ringtones." Rose looks at her husband impressively "Yeah? Yeah? Oh, yeah! Don't tell me I don't fit in. I know this stuff even though, I traveled for centuries without you and have more experience and we were born a few months apart and my love, you're still the same person I married almost a thousand years ago." He told her "I know." She told him.

"Do you have any classes next?" He asked her "I don't have any." She said. "Me neither." he said and they decided after lunch to go to the teachers lounge.

The Doctor and Rose watch a teacher, Mr Wagner, approaches a girl sitting a few tables away. "Melissa. You'll be joining my class for the next period. Milo's failed me... so it's time we moved you up to the top class." Wagner said The Doctor and Rose watches the teacher eating silently . Wagner looked at a fat boy next to Melissa "Kenny? Not eating the chips?" He asked Kenny. "I'm not allowed." Kenny responded and then Wager looked at another boy "Luke, extra class. Now." He said before leaving with several children follow him. The Headmaster: watches the proceedings from a balcony above the lunchroom and He seems to notice the Doctor watching him.

In the Teacher's lounge the Doctor is sitting on a desk,Rose is next to him and he is nibbling a biscuit and a there was a teacher pacing up and down in front of them "But yesterday, I had a twelve-year-old girl give me the exact height of the Walls of Troy... in cubits." A teacher named Parsons told them, "And, it's ever since the new headmaster arrived?" Rose asked Parsons "Finch arrived three months ago. Next day, half the staff got flu. Finch replaced them with that lot." Parsons told them and he nods over to where a group of smart looking teachers are standing and bothe the Doctor looks over Parsons shoulder and Rose walked around to look at them.

"Except for the teachers you both replaced, and that was just plain weird, both of them winning the lottery like that." Parsons added "How's that weird?" the Doctor asked, confusedly "They never played! Said the ticket was posted through their doors at midnight." Parsons explained and the Doctor puts another biscuit into his mouth "Hmm! The world is very strange." he said "Wouldn't you agree,Rose?" He asked his wife and she nods in agreement.

The Headmaster came in "Excuse me, colleagues, a moment of your time." The Doctor and Rose turns and the Doctor's eyes widen and he stands, just staring ashe saw the face of one of his former companions: Sarah Jane Smith. "May I introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith. Miss Smith is a journalist, who's writing a profile about me for the Sunday Times." the Headmaster added and Sarah Jane smiles around at them all and The corners of the Doctor's mouth begin to turn upwards in a smile, "I thought it might be useful for her to get 'a view from the trenches', so to speak. Don't spare my blushes." the Headmaster said before leaving.

Sarah Jane catches the Doctor's eye and approaches him and Rose. "Hello!" She greets them "Oh, I should think so!" the Doctor said "And, you are...?" The Doctor can't take his eyes off her "Hm? Uh, Smith. John Smith." he said "John Smith? I used to have a friend who sometimes went by that name." Sarah Jane said remembering both the 3rd and 4th Doctor. "Well, it's a very common name!" he said.

"He was a very uncommon man." she said, reminiscing her Doctors and she holds out her hand at the Doctor "And You are?" she asked Rose. "Rose. Rose Smith." Rose answered. "Nice to meet both of you!" Sarah Jane said. "Nice to meet you! Yes! Very nice! More than nice, brilliant!" The Doctor said meeting her since his 5th incarnation with his former companions Tegan Jovanka and Visor Turlough. "Um... so, um, have you worked here long?" Sarah Jane asked them. " It's only our first day." Rose told Sarah Jane. "Oh, you are both new, then? So, what do you think of the school? I mean, this new curriculum?" Sarah Jane asked both time lords and the Doctor can still not tear his eyes away from her, and he's smiling at her but she doesn't seem to notice. "So many children getting ill, doesn't that strike to either of you as odd?" Sarah Jane asked them. "don't sound like someone just doing a profile." The Doctor noted while grinning. "Well, no harm in a little investigation while I'm here." Sarah Jane said.

"No. Good for you." The Doctor said as Sarah Jane walks away to meet some of the other teachers. The Doctor was so proud of his former companion "Good for you. Oh, good for you, Sarah Jane Smith."

Later after the day comes to an end and night falls over the school The corridors are dark and empty, the chairs up on the desks, a torch shines into a classroom, and there is Sarah Jane at the window. She undoes the latch and peers inside. When she is sure the coast is clear, she hoists herself inside.

In another part of the school The Doctor opens a fire door and comes through it into a dark corridor, followed by his wife and Mickey. "Oh, it's weird seeing school at night. It just feels wrong. They make their way cautiously down the corridor. When I was a kid, I used to think all the teachers slept in school." Rose murmured to herself.

"All right, team. Oh, I hate people who say team. Um... gang. Um... comrades. Uh... anyway, Rose, go to the kitchen and get a sample of that oil. Mickey, the new staff are all Maths teachers, go and check out the Maths department. I'm gonna look in Finch's office. Be back here in ten minutes." He takes off up the stairs and Rose was fiddling with her sleeve "Rose, you okay?" Mickey said "You're acting different than on Christmas."

"Mickey I'm not human." Rose said. "Don't be daft." Mickey said not believing her. "I am." she said "I'm the Doctor's original wife, I knew him when I was a kid, me and him are childhood sweethearts and I'm 220 years old. If you still don't believe me feel my pulse." she said Mickey felt her pulse and was shocked "You really are an alien." Mickey said, confusedly. "Longstory for another day. But are you gonna be all right with investigation?"

"Me? Please. Infiltration and investigation? I'm an expert at this." He strides away with purpose and Rose just stands there smirking, waiting for him to come back, which he does almost immediately. "Where's the Maths department?" he asked Rose points in the opposite direction "Down there, turn left, through the fire doors, on the right." "Thank you." he said leaving.

The Doctor heads down a dark corridor, brow furrowed as he hears screeches and flaps in the distance. He pauses for a moment and then strides to find the source of the noise.

Meanwhile, Sarah Jane begins to pick the lock to the headmaster's office. She hears a bang followed by a screech, and spins around, eyes wide. The sounds become even louder and closer and she gives a sharp intake of breath and backs away down the corridor.

In the kitchen Rose takes the lid off the barrel of oil and spoons some into a small jar. A shadow passes over her followed by a screech. She looks up sharply.

Sarah Jane backs into a room and slams the door behind her. She turns slowly and there, looming in front of her, is the TARDIS. Her eyes widen in shock and she backs out of the room, not believing it...

INT. CORRIDOR Sarah Jane stares at the closed door, and then turns slowly around and saw The Doctor standing there in the darkness, watching her. "Hello, Sarah Jane." he said softly "It's you. Oh... Doctor..." She whispering in disbelief and a smile starts to spread across her face as she edges towards him. "Oh, my God, it's you, it's... it's... you've regenerated."

"Half a dozen times since we last met." He told her "You look... incredible." "So do you." He said "I got old." She told him

She edges around him, and staring at him. "What're you doing here?" She asked him. "Well... UFO sightings, school gets record results, I couldn't resist." He answered "What about you?"

"Same." She said

"Do you know that woman who called herself Rose?" Sarah asked. "She's my original wife." he said. "I found her. She was somehow a chameleon arched human." They laugh. But Sarah Jane's smile falters and she is close to tears when she speaks again. "I thought you'd died. I waited for you and you didn't come back, and I thought you must've died." "I lived. Everyone on gallifrey died."

"What do you mean?" Sarah Jane asked quiet pain): Everyone on Gallifrey died me and Rose are the only ones left, Sarah." the Doctor said quietly and it pained him to remember what he did. Sarah Jane shakes her head. I can't believe it's you." She said whispering in her disbelief. Then the moment was broken by the sound of Mickey screaming.

"Okay! Now I can!" She said and they ran from the gym to find the source of the scream. They almost skid into Rose who runs from a converging corridor. "Did you hear that?" Rose asked her husband She notices Sarah Jane. "So, you're his original wife." She asked Rose. "Yeah I am." Rose answered "How did you know?"

"I told her, Rose." The Doctor said answering his wife's question.

The Doctor speeds off and they follow him and soon they found Mickey in one of the classrooms, surrounded by a load of vacuum-packed rats. "Sorry! Sorry, it was only me. You told me to investigate, so I, I started looking through some of these cupboards and all of these fell out of them." Mickey explained. The Doctor bends down and picks a few up to examine them. Rose was shocked because when she went to school as a human she never saw vacuum-packed rats. "Oh, my God, they're rats. Dozens of rats. Vacuum packed rats." she said. "And you decided to scream." the Doctor said, teasing Mickey "It took me by surprise!" Mickey defended himself. "Like a little girl?" The Doctor said still teasing Mickey. "It was dark! I was covered in rats!"

"Nine, maybe ten years old. I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt." the Doctor said Rose was getting annoyed at her husband still picking on Mickey "Hello, Doctor, can we focus? Does anyone notice anything strange about this? Rats in school in 2006?"

"Anyway, moving on." the Doctor started Everything started when Mr Finch arrived. We should go and check his office. He chucks the rat he is holding back to Mickey, who drops it. They follow the Doctor out and down the corridor.

Outside 's office The Doctor uses the sonic screwdriver to unlock the door. "Maybe those rats were food." The Doctor suggested "Food for what?" Rose asked "I believe they're krillitanes." She told him

The Doctor opens the door and peers inside. There are some incredibly strange noises coming from there. The Doctor's eyes are fixed on the ceiling and saw bat like creatures. Rose... you know when you were human you used to think all the teachers slept in the school...? Well... here they do." The bat-like creatures are hanging upside down from the ceiling. The four of them stare at them. "No way!" Mickey blurted out before running away.


	4. School Reunion part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who that goes to the BBC**

Rose ran after Mickey followed by her husband and Sarah Jane out of the School near the front doors. Mickey was out of breath from running "I am not going back in there. No way."

"Those were teachers! One step closer to finding out what species they are." Rose told them

"When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse. Thirteen. Thirteen big bat people. Come on."He explained.

"Come on, you've got to be kidding!" Mickey said "My husband needs the TARDIS. cause he's got to analyze that oil I got from the kitchen." Rose explained " Doctor, I might be able to help you, there. I've got something to show you!"she said to Rose and then she grabs the Doctor's arm and pulls him excitedly in the direction of a parked car .

At Sarah Jane's car she opens the trunk(boot) of her car. Inside is something covered with a green blanket. The Doctor pulls the blanket off to reveal a robot dog that he had in his 4th incarnation, when he wore a long scarf and had curly hair:K9.

"K9! Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, allow me to introduce K9... Well, K9 Mark III to be precise." The Doctor said delightedly Mickey had a look that said 'it's a tin dog'.

"What's happened to him?" the Doctor asked. "Oh, one day, he just... nothing!"

"Well, didn't you try and get him repaired?" the Doctor asked Sarah Jane, Mickey shakes his head and stares at K9, not really getting it "Well, it's not like getting parts for a mini-metro! Beside, the technology inside him could rewrite human science. I couldn't show him to anyone!"Sarah answered. "Ooh, what's the nasty lady done to you? Eh?" the Doctor asked K9

Mickey stares at him and Rose rolls her eyes at her husband, The Doctor strokes K9 making coo-ing noises. They are being observed, "Look, no offense but could you two just stop petting for a minute? Can you start repairing him." Rose told her husband. The Doctor closes the _he_ trunk(boot), grinning. The bat-like creature flies past the moon, screeching.

The Doctor, Sarah Jane, Rose and Mickey are in a chip shop and The Doctor and Sarah Jane are sitting at a table by the window, chatting and laughing whilst the Doctor tries to fix K9, who has been placed on the table-top. Mickey and Rose are by the counter.

"So could you tell me how you're an alien?" Mickey asked and Rose decides to tell him "My watch." she started. "What about your watch?" Mickey asked, not knowing what was special about her watch. "My watch held my true self and essence inside when I opened it I regained all my memories and biology changed back to gallifreyan, Before I opened it I had weird dreams of Gallifrey: my home Planet." She explained how she's an alien to him.

Outside on a rooftop Mr Finch is standing on top of a building on the other side of the road.

"Come to me... come to me..." he told one of the bat-like creatures and the bat-like creature he spoke to swoops down towards him. It lands on the building beside him, and together they watch the Doctor through the window of the chip shop.

Inside the Chip Shop Sarah Jane said "I thought of you on Christmas Day. This Christmas just gone? Great big spaceship overhead, I thought, 'Oh, yeah. Bet he's up there'."

"Right on top of it, yeah A few weeks ago for me." The Doctor confirmed.

"And Rose?" Sarah Jane asked wondering if teh Doctor's wife was there with him on December 25th, 2006.

"She was there too. But she was still a human at the time, We recently found out that she was my wife yesterday in fact. "

There is a pause whilst Sarah Jane looks at him and the Doctor fiddles with K9's wires.

"Did I do something wrong? Because you never came back for me. You just... dumped me." Sarah Jane said

"I told you. I was called back home and in those days humans weren't allowed." He said,defending himself.

"I waited for you. I missed you." she said

"Oh, you didn't need me! You were getting on with your life." He said, brushing this off

"You were my life." she told him and the Doctor looks up at her. "You know what the most difficult thing was? Coping with what happens next, and with what doesn't happen next. You took me to the furthest reaches of the galaxy, you showed me supernovas, intergalactic battles and then you just dropped me back on Earth. How could anything compare to that?" she asked him

"All those things you saw, do you want me to apologize for that?" The Doctor said furrowing his brow. "No, but we get a taste of that splendour... and then we have to go back." Sarah Jane said "But look at you, you're investigating. You found that school, you're doing what we always did."The Doctor said, smiling "You could've come back." Sarah Jane told him "I couldn't." he muttered "Why not?" She asked him but the Doctor does not answer.

Sarah Jane shakes her head and the Doctor switches his sonic screwdriver back on and returns to repairing K9, but she's still not done "It wasn't Croydon, where you dropped me off, it wasn't Croydon!" Sarah Jane told him,talking about the conclusion of her final adventure with him.

"Where was it?" he asked her.

"Aberdeen."Sarah Jane answered, irritably. "Right." he said quietly,realisation dawning of what he accidently done centuries ago for im and decades for her.

there was a brief Pause "That's next to Croydon, isn't it?" he asked her and Sarah Jane smiles and shakes her head and at that moment, K9 springs to life.

"Oh, hey! Now we're in business!" The Doctor exclaimed as K9 powers on and he leaps to his feet and stands in front of K9 "Master!" K9 exclaimed "He recognizes me!" the Doctor said happily "Affirmative." K9 confirmed

"Rose honey, give us the oil." the Doctor told his wife

On a roof Mr Finch and the creature still watches. and Finch crouches and the bat-like creature follows suit.

Back in the Chip Shop the Doctor takes off the lid of the jar with the oil inside and is just about to dip his finger in it.

He dips his finger into the oil and K9 puts out a sensor which the Doctor to smear the oil onto "Here we go. Come on, boy. Here we go." The Doctor said, crossibg his arms.

"Oil. Ex, ex, ex, extract ana, an... analysing..." K9 stuttered like King George VI (Albert).

"Listen to it, man! That's a voice!" Mickey exclaimed, grinning and delighted.

"Careful! That's my dog!" Sarah Jane said as she was offended.

Mickey looks sheepish. "Confirmation of analysis: substance is Krillitane Oil." K9 said confirming Rose's suspicions.

The Doctor was shocked Rose, honey, you were right. They're Krillitanes."

"Is that bad?" Sarah Jane asked

"Very. Think of how bad things could possibly be, and add another suitcase full of bad." The Doctor started.

"And what are... Krillitanes?" Sarah Jane asked

"They're a composite race. Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries, people you've invaded or have been invaded by, you've got bits, bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever... the Krillitanes are the same. An amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry-pick the best bits from the people they destroy." Rose explained

"That's why we didn't recognize them. The last time I saw Krillitanes, they looked just like us except they had really long necks." The Doctor said.

"Doctor, You've met them before?" Rose asked him.

"Yes I have, Rose before the Time War." He told his wife

"What are they doing here?" Sarah Jane and Mickey asked in unison.

(horrible realization "It's the children. They're doing something to the children." The Doctor said as he realized that the krillitane are going to do something horrible.

On the roof Mr Finch and the other Krillitane glance at one another. The Krillitane screeches.

Outside the chip shop Mickey and Sarah Jane hoist K9 into the trunk (boot) of the car "So, what's the deal with the tin dog?" Mickey asked wondering about K9.

"The Doctor likes travelling with an entourage. Sometimes they're humans, sometimes they're aliens, and sometimes... they're tin dogs." She explained and Mickey smiles and gives a small laugh. "What about you? Where do you fit in the picture?" She asked him. "Me? I'm their Man in Havana. I'm the technical support, I'm..." he started enthusiastically and it hits him.

"Oh, my God. I'm the tin dog." He said in shock and realization and then hee sits down in shock. Sarah Jane grins and pats him on the shoulder.

On the rooftop the Krillitane on the rooftop screeches, but Finch puts his finger to his lips to silence it. "On my command." Mr. Finch told the krillitane.

The Doctor leaves the chip shop followed by Rose "Why didn't you tell me about the other people you traveled with when I was a chameleon arched human ?" She asked her husband "Does it matter?" He asked trying to dodge the question.

"Yeah, it does, if you're going to do that to me eventually." Rose said with her voice trembling.

"As opposed to what?" He asked his wife, not trying to hurt her and he was staring at her, looking hurt.

"I thought you and me were... childhood sweethearts but I obviously got it wrong. You just leave them behind. Is that what you're going to do to me?" Rose asked wondering if he'll leave her behind.

"No. Not to you. Not my wife. Plus you were the first woman I fell in love with, Arkytior." The Doctor said abruptly.

"But Sarah Jane... you were that close to her once, and now... you never even mention her when I was a Chameleon arched hunan. Why not?" Rose asked

"We don't age. We regenerate. But humans decay. They wither and they die. Imagine watching that happen to someone who you..." he said but He stops in the middle as he realized what he was going to say.

"What, Theta?" Rose asked

"They could spend the rest of their lives with us. But We can't spend the rest of ours with them. We have to live on. That's the curse of the Time Lords." He explained

"Time Lords." They heard Mr. Finch say and they saw him and a Krillitane on the roof and the krillitane screeches and swoops down towards them and they duck, but then it just flies away.

"Was that a Krillitane?" Sarah Jane asked after the Krillitane nearly touched her." Sarah Jane asked.

"But it didn't even touch her, it just flew off! What did it do that for?" Mickey asked as the Krillitane flies off into the night, screeching.

The next morning, the school bell rings and the children flock towards the building and the Doctor, Mickey, Rose and Sarah Jane get out of Sarah Jane's car and stride towards the school, the Doctor pauses for a moment to give instructions "Rose and Sarah, you go to the Maths room. Crack open those computers, I need to see the hardware inside." He instructed. "Rose got your sonic screwdriver with you?" he asked his wife. "Yep." Rose answered her husband's question.

He turned to Mickey "Mickey, surveillance. I want you outside."

"Just stand outside?" Mickey asked not knowing what the Doctor meant.

"Here, take these, you can keep K9 company." Sarah Jane said as she gave Mickey her car keys.

"Don't forget to leave the window open a crack." The Doctor told him.

"But he's metal!" Mickey told him.

"I didn't mean for him." The Doctor said

"He meant for you." Rose explained.

"What're you gonna do?" Rose asked her husband.

"It's time I had a word with Mr Finch." He told his wife

In a corridor of the school a pair of shiny black shoes walk down a crowded corridor. They pause a moment. Mr Finch looks up and sees the Doctor leaning over the stairwell, looking down at him and making no attempt to disguise the fact. After giving him a hard stare, Mr Finch goes on his way and the Doctor continues on up the stairs.

The Doctor opens the door to the swimming pool room, where Mr Finch is waiting for him on the opposite side of the water "Who are you?" The Doctor asked him.

"My name is Brother Lassa. And you?" Finch replied

"The Doctor. Since when did Krillitanes have wings?"

"It's been our form for nearly ten generations, now. Our ancestors invaded Bessan. The people there had some rather lovely wings. They made a million widows in one day, just imagine." Finch told him.

"And now you're shaped human." The Doctor noted.

"A personal favourite, that's all." Finch said.

"And the others?" The Doctor asked

"My brothers remain bat form. What you see is a simple morphic illusion. Scratch the surface and the true Krillitane lies beneath." Finch told him.

They begin to walk slowly towards the same side of the pool.

"And what of the Time Lords? I always thought of you as such a pompous race. Ancient, dusty senators, so frightened of change and... chaos. And of course, they're all but extinct. Only two. The last."

"This plan of yours, what is it?" The Doctor asked, wondering what it is.

"You don't know." Finch said.

"That's why I'm asking." The Doctor told him, and they are facing each other now, rivals, the tension is rising "Well, show me how clever you are. Work it out."

"If I don't like it... then it will stop."

"Fascinating. Your people were peaceful to the point of indolence. You seem to be something new. Would you declare war on us, Doctor?"

"I'm so old, now. I used to have so much mercy." The Doctor said quietly and he stares at him "You get one warning. That was it." The Doctor said and he turns his back on Finch and begins to walk away.

"But we're not even enemies. Soon... you and the time lady will embrace us." Finch told him.

The Doctor turns back "The next time we meet, you and the time lady will join with me. I promise you." Finch told him.

Mr Finch walks past him with a knowing smile on his face and leaves. The Doctor watches him go suspiciously, brow furrowed.

In Sarah Jane's car Mickey winds the car window down. He folds his arms, looking extremely grumpy "Surveillance. If you ask me, it's just another way of saying Go sit at the back of the class with the safety scissors and glitter." Mickey said to himself.

He glances at K9 who is not switched on but has his head poked through the gap between the two front seats. He sighs "That'd be me talking to a metal dog, then." He muttered to himself.

In the school's computer lab Sarah Jane is crouched beneath one of the computer desks and trying to switch on Rose's sonic screwdriver. Sarah Jane comes out, hits the keyboard and stares at the sonic screwdriver. Rose is with her legs crossed on one of the chairs "It's not working!" Sarah Jane told her.

"Give me my screwdriver back to me." Rose said

Rose takes her sonic screwdriver back from Sarah Jane, rolling her eyes, and ducks underneath the desk.

"Used to work first time in my day." Sarah stated, thinking about her time when she traveled with the Doctor.

"Well, things were a lot simpler back when you traveled with my husband." Rose told her and then she turns her sonic screwdriver on and it whirrs and buzzes as she holds it to the back of the computer.

"Rose, can I give you a bit of advice?"

"I've got a feeling you're about to." Rose said

"I know how intense a relationship with your husband can be, and I don't want you to feel I'm intruding..." sarah said but was interrupted.

" I don't feel threatened by you if that's what you mean. I grew up with him, we were childhood sweethearts and I'm 220 years old." She told Sarah Jane.

"Right. Good. Because, I'm not interested in picking up where we left off." Sarah said.

"No? With the big sad eyes and the robot dog? What else were you doing last night?" Rose said sarcastically.

"I was just saying how hard it was adjusting to life back on Earth..." sarah Jane started.

Rose stood up and walked away a few paces "The thing is... when you two met... they'd only just got rid of rationing. No wonder all that space stuff was a bit too much for ya." She said

Sarah Jane walked up to Rose, indignant "I had no problem with space stuff. I saw things you wouldn't believe when you were human."

"Try me." Rose challenged, coldly.

"Mummies." Sarah Jane told her.

"My human self met ghosts." Rose told sarah Jane.

"Robots. Lots of robots." Sarah Jane challenged.

"My human self's met Slitheen. In Downing Street." She defended herself

"Daleks!" Exclaimed Sarah Jane

"My human self met the Emperor of the Daleks and turned him into dust." Rose said as she snorts.

"Anti-Matter monsters." Sarah Jane challenged.

"My human self's met gas masked zombies." Rose told her

"Real living dinosaurs!" Sarah screamed at her.

"My human self's met a lupine Wavelength Haemovariform also known as a real living werewolf!" Rose challenged.

"The Loch Ness Monster!" Sarah Jane challenged.

"Seriously? There's no such thing as the loch ness monster." Rose said

Sarah Jane puts her hands over her mouth and shakes her head. Rose smiles and laughs slightly.

"Listen to us. It's like when I was a human, me and my human self's mate Shireen. The only time we fell out was over a man, and... we're arguing over my husband." Rose told her

Sarah Jane relaxes against a desk, and Rose looks at her for a moment.

"With you, did he do that thing where he'd explain something at like, ninety-miles-per-hour, and you'd go, 'what?'and he'd look at you like you'd just dribbled on your shirt? Because he did it to me when I was still human."

"All the time!" Sarah Jane told the time lady and then they laughed as they bonded with each other.

"Does he still stroke bits of the TARDIS?" Sarah Jane asked Rose.

"Yeah! Yeah! He did when I was still my human self! I was like, do you two wanna be alone?"' Rose answered.

They laugh madly, as the Doctor walks in "How's it going?" He asked them and the sight of him makes them laugh even harder.

"What? Listen, I need to find out what's programmed inside these." He said

They take no notice of him and fall about laughing hysterically, Rose pointing her sonic screwdriver at him but not activating her screwdriver.

"What? Stop it!" he said

children clambour to get inside the IT Suite occupied by the Doctor, Rose and Sarah Jane. Rose shoos them away. "No, no, this classroom's out of bounds. You've all gotta go to the South Hall. Off you go, South Hall!" told them at the doorway and the children move away and Rose shuts the door.

Rose went to her husband who has his sonic screwdriver clenched between his teeth, rips a handful of wires out of a computer and hangs them around his neck as runs the sonic screwdriver along the back of the computer. Sarah Jane watches him, looking slightly anxious. "I can't shift it." he said

"I thought the sonic screwdriver could open anything!" Sarah Jane said, confusedly.

"Anything except a deadlock seal." The Doctor and Rose told Sarah Jane.

"There's gotta be something inside here. What're they teaching those kids?" the Doctor said

Soon Every exit to the school slams shut and every computer in their IT Suite is displaying a code, including the large screen at the front of the room. " You wanted the program, there it is." Sarah Jane told him and bothe the Doctor and Rose were staring at it. "Some sort of code..." the Doctor said

Kenny runs down the corridors, looking through every window and seeing the same thing, hordes of children engrossed in the computers. Terrified, he runs back in the direction he came from and down the stairs. He tries the main doors at the front of the school, but they are sealed shut. He rattles them. Mickey notices him and immediately gets out of the car.

Back in the computer lab the Doctor and Rose were still staring at the code, their eyes widen and mouth slightly open in shock "No... no, they can't be..." they both cried.

Mickey ran to the closed doors "They've taken them all!" Kenny told him through the closed doors "What?" Mickey asked him. "They've taken all the children!" Kenny rephrased what he said.

Mickey runs back to the car and rips the blanket off K9. He presses random buttons frantically.

"Come on, I need some help!" he said and he whacks K9 on the head, then looks away helplessly, but... K9 powers on " System restarting. All primary drives functioning."

"You're working! Okay, no time to explain, we need to get inside the school. Do you have like, I dunno, a lock picking device?" Mickey told him. "We are in a car." K9 told him, and mickey looked confused on what he meant. "Maybe a drill attachment?" Mickey suggested. "We are in a car." K9 told him again. "Fat lot of good, you are." Mickey told him, annoyed

"We are in a car." K9 told him again. "Wait a second... we're in a car." Mickey said realizing what K9 was saying. "Get back!" he shouts at kenny and Kenny squints through the window.

Back in the computer room "The Skasis Paradigm." The Doctor and Rose said "They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm." The Doctor added. "The Skasis what?" Sarah Jane asked, not knowing what it is.

"The God-maker. The universal theory. Crack that equation and you've got control of the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, yours to control." Rose explained to Sarah Jane.

"What, and the kids are like a giant computer?" Sarah Jane asked "Yes." The Doctor said as he paces around, working it out. "And their learning power is being accelerated by the oil! That oil from the kitchens, it works as a... as a... conducting agent. Makes the kids cleverer." he told her

"But that oil's on the chips. I've been eating them."Sarah Jane told them "What's fifty-nine times thirty-five?" he asked her "Two thousand and sixty five." Sarah Jane replied and both the Doctor and Rose gives her a 'that says it all' look. "Oh my God..." Sarah Jane said in shock

"But why use children? Can't they use adults?" She asked the two Time Lords.

"No, it's gotta be children. The God-maker needs imagination to crack it. They're not just using the children's brains to break the code... they're using their souls." the Doctor told Sarah Jane as Mr Finch walks into the room, behind him "Let the lesson begin." Finch told them and the Doctor turns to face him. "Think of it, Doctor, and time Lady with the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it." Finch said as he slowly approached them

"Oh yeah? The whole of creation with the face of Mr Finch. Call me and my husband old fashioned, but we like things as they are." Rose said "What is your name, Time Lady?" Finch asked her "Rose Smith." Rose answered

"Both you and your husband act like such radicals, and yet all the two of you want to do is preserve the old order. Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good."

"What, by someone like you?" The Doctor asked skeptical

"No... someone like you and your wife." Finch answered and The Doctor is silent, this is not the answer he was expecting.

"The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a God. At my side. Imagine what you could do, think of the civilizations you could save. Perganon, Assinta... your own people, Doctor and Rose. Standing tall. The Time Lords and Time Ladies... reborn."

The Doctor still says nothing, staring into Mr Finch's eyes and not looking away. "Doctor, don't listen to him." Sarah Jane said and turns to Sarah Jane "And you could be with him and his wife throughout eternity. Young... fresh... never wither, never age... never die. Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. How lonely must the two of you be, Doctor and Rose. Join us." Finch said

The Doctor has a faraway look in his eyes... he's so terribly tempted. "I could save everyone... Including me and my Wife's family including our grandchildren."

"Yes." Mr. Finch said

"I could stop the war..." The Doctor whispered and a small smile graces Finch's lips.

"No. The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love." both Sarah Jane and Rose said closes his eyes.

"Whether it's a world, or a relationship... everything has its time. And everything ends." Sarah Jane and Rose told the Doctor and he stares for a few more seconds and Sarah Jane's words seem to strengthen his resolve. He grits his teeth, picks up a chair and hurls it through the screen displaying the code, which smashes "Out!"

Outside the school Mickey has started the car and is now driving it straight towards the school, right through the front doors, smashing the windows. He leaps out "Come on!" He told kenny

Inside the school Mr Finch, is on the stairs, and he lets out a screech that echoes through the school. Mr Wagner and two other Krillitanes pause and morph into their true, bat form.

At a stairwell Kenny and Mickey meet the Doctor, Rose and Sarah Jane at the bottom of the stairs "What is going on?" Mickey asked as The three Krillitanes half fly, half grope their way along the corridor to them. The Doctor and the others turn on their heels and run in the opposite direction. The Krillitanes separate at the end of the corridor, and only one pursues them. They run into the canteen hall and try the doors on the other side, but they are locked. The Doctor reaches inside his coat for the sonic screwdriver, just as Mr Finch bursts through the doors followed by several of the Krillitanes.

"Are they my teachers?" Kenny asked

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Leave the Doctor and Rose alive. As for the others... you can feast." Finch told the other krillitanes and Krillitanes swoop down on them. The Doctor tries to beat them off with a chair. The others scream and try to duck out of the way, when suddenly, one of the Krillitanes is hit with a beam of red light and falls to the floor, dead. K9 has come to the rescue! Mr Finch roars with rage.

"K9!" Sarah Jane yelled, as she saw him.

"Suggest you engage running mode, mistress." K9 told her

"Come on!" The Doctor yelled.

The Doctor and the others run, and K9 shoots at the Krillitanes again and again "K9, hold them back!" The Doctor said. "Affirmative, master. Maximum defense mode!" K9 said

The Doctor reaches a door, he ushers the others through it. "Come on!" He slams it shut behind them and locks it with his sonic screwdriver and "Power supply failing." K9 said as he was still shooting the Krillitanes " Forget the shooty dog thing." Finch told the Krillitanes. "Power supply failing." K9 said and soon he reaches the end of his power supply and switches off.

In the Physics lab the Doctor has a sudden brainwave "It's the oil. Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil! That's it! They've changed the physiology so often, even their own oil is toxic to them. How much was there in the kitchens?"

"Last night I saw barrels of it." Rose answers her husbands question

They jump as the Krillitanes start to pound on the locked door, their claws ripping holes in it.

"Okay, we need to get to the kitchens. Mickey..." The Doctor started "What now, hold the coats?" MIckey asked "Get all the children unplugged and out of the school. Now then, bats, bats, bats, how do we fight bats?" The Doctor said. "How do we get out of here though?" Sarah Jane asked

"The Teachers, they're like bats." Kenny said approaching the Doctor "Yeah, thanks for that ." the Doctor said, sarcastically.

"But bats are blind, aren't they?" Kenny asked "Hmm, as bats." the Doctor said.

"But they've got really amazing hearing as well. So..." Kenny said as he strides over to a fire alarm, breaks the glass with his elbow and sets it off. The Krillitanes immediately wince and quail at the shrill sound. The Doctor beams and flings open the door, the Krillitanes are in too much distress to hurt them. He and the others quickly run past. Finch, gritting his teeth, punches through a wall and rips out a bundle of wires which cuts off the alarm "Get after them." He ordered the other krillitanes, he strides down the staircase, and the other three Krillitanes, having recovered, follow him.

INT. CORRIDOR

The Doctor, his wife :Rose, Sarah Jane, Mickey and Kenny all ran down a corridor and K9 emerges from a doorway "Master!" K9 said.

"Come on, boy! Good boy." The Doctor said as K9 trundles along with them.

Mickey bursts into one of the Computer labs "Okay, listen everyone, we've gotta get out of here." he said but no one takes a blind bit of notice of him. The children are all 'plugged into' the computers. Bewildered, Mickey stares at a monitor, then waves his hand in front of Melissa's face which elicits no response whatsoever.

INT. KITCHENS

The Doctor, Rose, Sarah Jane, K9 and Kenny have reached the kitchens and the Doctor immediately holds his sonic screwdriver and tries to open one of the oil barrels but fails "They've been deadlock sealed!" he said He tries another and found that the other one is deadlock sealed as well "Finch must've done that. I can't open them." He said

"The vats would not withstand a direct hit from my laser. But my batteries are failing." K9 suggested

"Right. Everyone out the back door. K9, stay with me." The Doctor said

Sarah Jane, Rose and Kenny run to the backdoor, leaving the Doctor crouched before K9.

Back in the Computer lab Mickey is at the head computer trying to stop the code, without much luck, he looks very confused, and then notices that there is a protective casing covering the wires, winding around the walls of the room. He follows it and realizes that all the cables lead into one plug socket and he pulls it out, then All the computers go dead and the socket explodes with sparks "Everyone get out, now!" The trance broken, the children immediately get to their feet and move towards the door. "Come on, move! Let's go, let's go!" he ordered the Children. and they went out the room.

The Krillitanes bound down the stairs, and they go off shot, and they morph back into human form. When they move back into view, Mr Finch, Wagner, the dinner ladies and other other teachers are hurrying down the remainder of the stairs.

Back in the kitchens The Doctor moves the vats of oil within easy shot of K9.

K9 Capacity for only one shot, Master. For maximum impact, I must be placed directly beside the vat." K9 told him "But you'll be trapped inside." The Doctor said as he rushed over to K9. "That is correct." K9 told him

"I can't let you do that." The Doctor told him "No alternative possible, Master."K9 told him and

The Doctor looks over his shoulder as he hears the screeching of the Krillitanes in the other room, then He looks back at K9, realizing that this is what must be done "Goodbye, old friend." he said to K9 "Goodbye Master." K9 said back at the Doctor "You good dog." the Doctor told him

"Affirmative." K9 said before he waggles his mechanical ears and tail. The Doctor places his hand briefly on K9's head, then dashes off. K9 trundles off towards the vat.

The Doctor emerges outside and slams the door behind him, locking it with the sonic screwdriver SARAH JANE (urgently): "Where's K9?" Sarah Jane asked him

"We need to run." He told her, then he starts to run but Sarah Jane was not moving "Where is he?! What've you done?" she asked and then the Doctor grabs her and pulls her away.

Mr Finch and the other krillitanes enter the kitchen "When you find either of them... eat them if you must, but bring me their brains." Finch told the Krillitanes

Outside the school the Doctor grabs Sarah Jane's hand as they run for their lives, just like they used to.

Back in the Kitchens K9 raises his head as the Krillitanes look down at him.

MR FINCH (mockingly): "The little dog with a nasty bite." Finch said mockingly he then bends slightly "Not so powerful now, are you?"he whispered and K9 shoots his laser at the vat of oil causing it to explode all over the Krillitanes, except Finch who scream.

Mickey is caught up in the crowd of children running out of the school "Come on, guys! Let's go, let's go!"

In the kitchens The Krillitanes except Finch are wailing and writhing with agony "Burning!" The Dinner Lady cried. "You bad dog." Finch hissed "Affirmative." K9 told him, then the school explodes.

The children assembled outside all burst into cheer and applause, Mickey join in, grinning maniacally "Yes!" Kenny shouts and Melissa turns to him "Did you have something to do with it?" she asked him. "Yeah, I did." Kenny told her and Melissa's mouth drops open.

"Oh my God." She cried, then she shouts to everyone else "Kenny blew up the school! It was Kenny!"

"Kenny! Kenny! Kenny!" The children chanted and cheered and they patting him on the back. Only the Doctor, Rose and Sarah Jane stand separate from the merriment. Sarah Jane looks distraught.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said. "Sarah Jane, I'm sorry as well." Rose agreed with her husband

"It's all right. He was just a... daft metal dog. Fine, really." Sarah Jane said and she bursts into tears and the Doctor puts his arm around her comfortingly.

EXT. PARK

Later at a park Sarah Jane walks up to the TARDIS and the Doctor steps outside the doors and faces her "Cuppa tea?"

He steps aside to let Sarah Jane walk through the doors, she takes in the interior, wide-eyed and the Doctor follows her through and shuts the door behind her and She turns to him "Doctor, You've redecorated!" She told him "Do you like it?" he asked her "Oh, I, I do. Yeah. I preferred it as it was, but uh... yeah. It'll do!" Sarah Jane said

"This is my favorite Desktop theme and I love it." Rose said "Hey, you, what's forty seven times three hundred and sixty nine?" Rose asked Sarah Jane who had the faintest idea"No idea. It's gone now, the oil's faded." "But you're still clever Sarah Jane. More than a match for my husband." Sarah Jane nods and Rose looks to her husband who is fiddling with the computer, as though prompting him to say something "Doctor...?" He looks up "Um... we're about to head off, but... you could come with us." Rose looks at her, smiling expectantly, and Sarah Jane looks from happy face to happy face. And shakes her head "No... I can't do this anymore." She replied softly and then the Doctor's and Rose's smiles fade slightly.

"Besides, I've got a much bigger adventure ahead! Time I stopped waiting for you and found a life of my own." Sarah Jane explained enthusiastically "Can I come?" Mickey asked The Doctor

Sarah Jane looks surprised "No, not with you, I mean... with you." he said as he gestures to the Doctor " 'Cause I'm not the tin dog. And I wanna see what's out there." Mickey added "Oh, go on, Doctor. Sarah Jane Smith, a Mickey Smith. You need a Smith on board!" Sarah Jane told him " Okay then, I could do with a laugh." The Doctor said "Yeah me too. Rose agreed and Mickey laughs in delight "Rose, is that okay?" He asked Rose "Yeah Mickey it's okay if you come."

The Doctor holds open the doors for Sarah Jane, who steps out of the TARDIS for the last time and he follows her and they stand outside for their final goodbyes. "It's daft. But I haven't ever thanked you for that time, and like I said, I wouldn't have missed it for the world." She said

"Something to tell the grandkids." he said, not knowing that she currently doesn't have children or grandchildren.

"Oh, I think it'll be someone else's grandkids now." She told him and he looks distantly awkward

"Right. Yes, sorry, I didn't get a chance to ask. You haven't... there hasn't been anyone...? You know...?" He asked her "Well... there was this one guy. I travelled with him for a while. But he was a tough act to follow." She answered and then she laughs slightly and the Doctor smiles softly.

"Goodbye, Doctor." She said not wanting the same thing happen to her after he abandoned her "Oh, it's not goodbye..." he said "Say it, please. This time. Say it." She begged him and he looks straight into her eyes "Goodbye. My Sarah Jane." he said as he throws his arms around her and lifts her right off the ground in a final embrace. He gives her one last smile before heading back into the TARDIS and both he and Rose pilots the tardis and made it dematerialized.


	5. Girl in the fireplace part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC**

The Doctor and Rose put the Tardis to randomize where they were going.

The Doctor emerges from the TARDIS, closely followed by Rose and Mickey. All three proceed to look around a dark, apparently disused room of the spaceship.

"It's a spaceship! Brilliant, I got a spaceship on my first go!" Mickey said excitedly.

"Looks kind of abandoned... Anyone on board?" Rose asked her husband

"Nah, nothing here. Well! Nothing dangerous. Well! Not that dangerous." The Doctor said and then he paused for a moment "You know what, honey I'll just have a quick scan... in case there's anything dangerous." He said Rose smirks as he walks over to a control panel in the centre of the room and starts tapping at some buttons.

"Honey, what's the date? How far we gone?"

"About three thousand years into Mickey's future, give or take." The Doctor said as he pulls on a switch and the lights turn on, the roof gradually opening into a window which shows a spectacular view of the stars outside.

"Fifty-first century. Diagmar Cluster, you're a long way from home, Mickey! Two and a half galaxies!" The Doctor told him and Mickey moved to a porthole, gazing out in awe and Rose walks over and places her hands on his shoulders, smiling, as the Doctor rummages around the control panel, picking up bits and pieces of presumably broken technology and looking unimpressed.

"Mickey Smith meet the universe. See anything you like?" Rose asked Mickey

"It's so realistic!" Mickey said in amazement.

"Dear me, had some cowboys in here! Got a ton of repair work going on." The Doctor said

He chucks the pieces down casually, noticing a screen with a diagram of the spaceship on it. Rose and Mickey join him to look at it "Now that's odd, look at that. All the warp engines are going... full capacity! There's enough power running through this ship to punch a hole in the universe... and we're not moving. So where's all that power going?" The Doctor asked.

"Where'd all the crew go?" Rose asked and the Doctor leans forward and tweaks some knobs on the control panel "Good question Honey, no life readings on board." Well, we're in deep space; they didn't just nip out for a quick fag." Rose told them

"Honey, nope they haven't I've checked all the smoking pods." He said taking her seriously and then there was a pause as all three gaze around and the Doctor sniffs "Can you smell that?"

"Yeah, someone's cooking." Rose answered her husband.

"Sunday roast, definitely!" Mickey told them.

The Doctor presses something else and a door opens behind them. They walk through and see part of the wall and floor with 18th decor, as well as a familiar looking lit fireplace.

The far wall is panelled, and contains a blazing fire in an ornate fireplace, with an ormolu clock on the mantelpiece. "Well, there's something you don't see in your average spaceship. Eighteenth century. French. Nice mantle. Not a hologram. It's not even a reproduction. This actually is an eighteenth century French fireplace. Double sided. There's another room through there." The Doctor said Rose went to where her husband was "Hello." The Doctor said to a young girl with blonde hair and is in a nightgown who is kneeling by the fire on the other side of the fireplace "Hello." She replied.

"What's your name?" He asked the young girl. "Reinette." She replied.

"Reinette, that's a lovely name." Rose told her.

"Can you tell us where you are at the moment, Reinette?" Rose then Asked Reinette.

"In my bedroom." Reinette told them.

"And where's your bedroom? Where do you live, Reinette?" The Doctor asked

"Paris, of course." Reinette told them. "Paris, right!" The Doctor said.

"Monsieur, Madame what are you both doing in my fireplace?" Reinette asked them.

"Oh, it's just a routine fire check. Can you tell us what year it is?" He asked her "Of course I can. Seventeen hundred and twenty seven." She answered. "Right, lovely. One of my favourites. August is rubbish though. Stay indoors. Okay, that's all for now. Thanks for your help. Hope you enjoy the rest of the fire. Night, night." He said before leaving "Goodnight Monsieur. Goodnight Madame." Reinette told them.

"You said this was the fifty first century." Mickey told the Doctor.

"My husband also said this ship was generating enough power to punch a hole in the universe. I think we just found the hole. Must be a spatio-temporal hyperlink." Rose told him

"What's that?" Mickey asked

"Just made it up. Didn't want to say magic door." Rose told Mickey.

"And on the other side of the magic door is France in 1727?" Mickey guessed

"Well, she was speaking French. Right period French, too." The Doctor said

"She was speaking English, I heard her." Mickey said "That's the Tardis. Translates any language for you well as long as it existed after my and the Doctor's species was born."

Rose then goes to where her husband was, as he The Doctor has found the switch that rotates the fireplace "Gotcha!" He exclaimed as the fireplace rotates to Reinette's bedroom

Once the fireplace has finished turning, the Doctor finds himself standing in a dark and shadowy bedroom, with the young Reinette asleep, they hear the ticking of a clock as they wanders towards the window and saw the Paris skyline and that it was snowing.

The neigh of a horse is heard and the young Reinette's eyes snap open to see the silhouette of the Doctor and Rose at the window and She sits up, and the Doctor and Rose turns around. "It's okay! Don't scream! It's us, it's the fireplace man and woman . Look. He walks over and lights a candle by her bed with his sonic screwdriver. Reinette still looks startled "We were talking, just a moment ago." The Doctor told her "We were in your fireplace." Rose added. "Monsieur, Madame that was weeks ago. That was months!" Reinette told them "Really? Oh." He said and then he walks back to the fireplace and knocks on it, listening to the sound produced "Must be a loose connection. Need to get a man in." He said "Who are the two of you? And what are you both doing here?" Reinette asked them and neither the Doctor or Rose reply instead staring at the clock on the mantel with their mouths open, looking slightly fearful and The ticking sound is prominent once more. "Okay, that's scary..." the Doctor said "You're scared of a broken clock?" Reinette asked him skeptically "Just a bit scared, yeah. Just a little tiny bit. 'Cause you see, if this clock's broken, and it's the only clock in the room..." he started.

The Doctor pauses, turning to look back at Reinette and The ticking continues "Then what's that?" Rose asked The ticking grows louder and Reinette looks around, clearly scared again and both the Doctor and Rose barely moves " 'Cause you see that's not a clock. You can tell by the resonance. Too big. Six feet, I'd say. Size of a man." The Doctor told Reinette "What is it?" Reinette asked them and the Doctor checks behind the curtains, finding nothing.

"Now, let's think. If you were a thing that ticks and you were hiding in someone's bedroom, first thing you do: break the clock." The Doctor said and none of the three of them notices the sound of one clock ticking, but two?

"You might start to wonder if you're really alone." He said and then he moves towards the bed and crouches down, giving Reinette instructions as he pulls his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. "Stay on the bed. Right in the middle. Don't put your hands or feet over the edge." He and Rose peers underneath the bed before turning on their sonic screwdrivers to scan and suddenly something smacks the Doctor and Rose backwards, knocking the screwdriver out of their hands and Reinette gasps and the Doctor scrambles back to look underneath. We see the feet of something standing there, apparently wearing typical aristocratic French dress and The Doctor and Rose slowly resumes crouching, looking at Reinette with wide eyes. "Reinette... Don't look round." He whispered to her and a figure is standing on the other side of the bed, wearing a creepy clown-like mask and leering down at Reinette, who looks terrified. "You stay exactly where you are." The Doctor stands up to look straight at the figure.

He glances back at Reinette, then at the figure, and then back at Reinette, discomforted by something "Hold still, let me look..." the Doctor said He bends down and grasps Reinette's head between his hands, staring intently into her eyes with a disturbed expression before looking back at the figure. "You've been scanning her brain!" The Doctor said in shock and he pauses, looking once more into Reinette's eyes before standing up straight again and Rose did the same.

"What, you've crossed two galaxies and thousands of years just to scan a child's brain?" The Doctor asked horrified and incredulous "What could there be in a little girl's mind worth blowing a hole in the universe?" Rose asked the droid.

"I don't understand... it wants me?!" Reinette said in fear and she Looks round at the figure, but does not even flinch "You want me?" She told the drooid and The droid's head twitches to one side and it speaks in a distinctly mechanical voice.

"Not yet. You are incomplete." The droid told Reinette.

'Incomplete'? What's that mean, incomplete?" The Doctor asked the droid but, the droid does not answer, but continues staring at Reinette. The Doctor stands up and speaks in a firm but slightly irritated voice, picking up his sonic screwdriver and pointing it threateningly at the droid.

"You can answer her, you can answer me. What do you mean, 'incomplete'?" He told the droid, trying to get an answer but The droid again does not answer, instead walking in jerky movements around the bed and facing the Doctor.

The droid extends an arm and a menacing looking blade slides out near the Doctor's face. He tilts his head away.

"Monsieur, be careful!" Reinette cried to the Doctor.

"Just a nightmare, Reinette, don't worry about it. Everyone has nightmares. The Doctor backs away, the droid pursuing. It swipes at the Doctor who jumps back, reaching the fireplace. "Even monsters from under the bed have nightmares, don't you, monster?" The droid slashes at the Doctor again and he jumps aside, and the droid's blade hits the mantel, getting stuck. "What do monsters have nightmares about?" Reinette asked and as the droid struggles, the Doctor takes the opportunity to turn the fireplace around. "Me, ha!" he answered and Reinette smiles as the droid and the Doctor disappear from her view and Rose was stuck with Reinette.

"Doctor! Where's Rose? Mickey asked As the fireplace finishes turning the Doctor runs and grabs a gun-like object from the wall, using it to spray ice at the droid. It convulses in a last, vain attempt to free itself before freezing completely. "Excellent, ice gun!" Mickey said Appreciatively and the Doctor calmly throws the 'gun' to Mickey, who catches it. "Fire extinguisher." The Doctor corrects Mickey. "Where did that thing come from?" Mickey asked looking at the droid "Here." the Doctor answered "So why is it dressed like that?" Mickey asked the Time Lord.

"Field trip to France, some kind of basic camouflage protocol; nice needlework! Shame about the face." The Doctor told him and The Doctor walks back over to the droid, squinting at it and he pulls off the wig to reveal its actual head: an ornate clockwork mechanism, covered with a clear plastic egg shape.

The Doctor cannot help but admire it with near giddy excitement "Oh, you are beautiful!" Mickey edge closer in curiosity, and the Doctor puts on his glasses to examine it more closely.

"No really, you are, you're gorgeous! Look at that! Space age clockwork, I love it! I've got chills! Listen, seriously, I mean this from the heart, and, by the way, count those, it would be a crime, it would be an act of vandalism to disassemble you."

He takes one last wistful look at the droid before holding up his sonic screwdriver "But that won't stop me." he said and the droid creaks back into life and teleports away.

Mickey blink and look around, and the Doctor stuffs the screwdriver back into his pocket, walking swiftly back to the fireplace and preparing to go back to the other side. "Short range teleport, can't have got far. Could still be on board. Don't go looking for it!" The Doctor said as he pointed at Mickey

"Where's Rose? Where're you going?" Mickey asked Mickey asked.

"Back in a sec. I've got to get Rose." The Doctor said and then he turns the fireplace, returning to Reinette's bedroom and Mickey walks away doing the opposite of what the Doctor told him not to do.

The Doctor now stands by the fireplace in a plush bedroom of red and gold and made for a young woman.

He steps away from it and calls out. "Reinette... Just checking you're okay..."

He idly brushes a hand across the strings of a harp as Reinette, now a beautiful young woman, walks into the room. She pauses, obviously recognising the Doctor.

He seems not to notice her until she clears her throat. "Oh! Hello!" He quickly puts away his glasses, clearly surprised and at least marginally distracted by her appearance. "Um, I was just looking for Reinette. Uh, this is still her room, isn't it? I've been away, not sure how long."

Rose came in and slaps him twice as hard as when Jackie slapped him before the slitheen arrived on earth.

"Reinette! We're ready to go!" Reinette's mother called from outside the room.

"Go to the carriage, mother, I will join you there." Reinette told her mother A marvelling grin of realisation spreads across the Doctor's face.

"It is customary, I think, to have an imaginary friend only during one's childhood. You are to be congratulated on your persistence." Reinette told him

"Reinette...!Well." He starts and then he looks her up and down "Goodness, how you've grown." He told Reinette.

"Rose really sorry how long has it been?" He asked Rose

"It's been a decade. I'm 230 years old now." Rose told her husband.

Reinette approaches him "And you have not appear to have aged a single day. Rose haven't as well That is tremendously impolite of the two of you." She told them.

"Right... yes... sorry. Um... umm... umm.. listen, lovely to catch up, but er, better be off, eh? Don't want your mother finding you up here with a strange man, do we?" The Doctor said as he was unsure how to react and Rose agreed with her husband.

"Strange? How could you be a stranger to me? I've known both of you since I was seven years old. Rose has become one of my oldest friends." Reinette told the Doctor

"Yeah... I suppose you have." The Doctor said then they laughed quietly. "I came the quick route." He added Reinette touches the Doctor's cheek, examining him. His eyes widen. "Well, you seem to be flesh and blood, at any rate, but this is absurd. Reason tells me you cannot be real." Reinette told the Doctor.

A Servant came in "Mademoiselle! Your mother grows impatient." The servant told Reinette.

"A moment!" Reinette called back at the servant and She looks back at the Doctor "So many questions. So little time." Reninette added and then she pulls the Doctor towards her and kisses him passionately on the lips and Rose Looks pissedas Reinette kisses her husband and childhood sweetheart.

Reinette pushes the Doctor against the wall, and the Doctor involuntarily starts to kiss her back "Mademoiselle Poisson!" The servant called out as he enters the room and Reinette breaks the kiss and runs to the open door, grabbing a purse from her dressing table as she goes, without so much as a backward glance.

The Doctor watches her, awestruck, as she leaves and then the servant notices the Doctor. "Poisson?" the Doctor asked "Reinette Poisson?"

The servant looked bemused by the Doctor's presence. "No... no, no, no, no, no way, Reinette Poisson?!"

He then runs right up to the manservant, as though interrogating him but not letting him get a word in "Later Madame Etioles? Later still mistress of Louis the Fifteenth, uncrowned Queen of France?"

He then runs back towards the fireplace and where Rose was "Actress, artist, musician, dancer, courtesan? Fantastic gardener!"

The Doctor Laughs and Rose slaps him again "Yep." She says.

"Who the hell are you?!" The servant asked the Doctor as the Doctor reaches for the fireplace; Rose was at the fireplace as well and he finds the trigger back to the ship "I'm the Doctor. And Madame de Pompadour just snogged me!" The fireplace revolves again, taking the Doctor with it as he laughs manically.

The Doctor and Rose steps back onto the ship and found that Mickey is nowhere to be seen "Mickey? Every time, every time, it's rule one, don't wander off! I tell them, I do, rule one!" The Doctor said. "There could be anything on this ship!" He added and then he and Rose walks around the corner and are met by a white horse in the middle of the corridor and the Doctor blinks while the horse neighed.

The Doctor and Rose both walk cross a junction of corridors, and are completely lost.

"Mickey?" Rose calls and the horse they found follows them. The Doctor stops to look down a corridor before turning to the horse "Will you stop following us ? Arkytior's not your mother!" The Doctor exclaimed at the horse,irritably. The horse noses him The Doctor moves away, having spotted a set of white, French double doors. He opens them "So this is where you came from, eh, horsey?" He asked the Horse.

Then the Doctor and Rose walks out onto a grassy courtyard, they both see a familiar figure, smiles and walks to a low wall with a pillar and an urn on top.

Reinette and her friend Catherine laugh, walking arm in arm. As they speak, the Doctor and Rose watch them.

"Oh, Catherine, you are too wicked!" Reinette said and then suddenly turns around as though she has spotted something out of the corner of her eye. The Doctor and Rose ducks down behind the pillar just in time.

"Oh, speaking of wicked, I hear Madame de Chateneux is ill and close to death." Catherine told Reinette and Reinette's attention having wandered, the Doctor and Rose straightens up and leans on the wall.

"Yes. I am devastated." Reinette said and then she Laughs.

"Oh, indeed. I myself am frequently inconsolable." Catherine said and the Doctor smiles.

"The King will therefore be requiring a new mistress. You love the King, of course?" Catherine added.

"He is the King. And I love him with all my heart. And I look forward to meeting him." Reinette said and Catherine laughs, Reinette turns back as she's convinced she's being watched. The Doctor and Rose both duck behind the pillar again.

"Is something wrong, my dear?" Catherine asked Reinette "Not wrong, no." The Doctor straightens up a little and after a pause, Reinette and Catherine both link their arms and walk again.

The Doctor straightens up fully and leans on the wall again.

"Every woman in Paris knows your ambitions." Catherine told Reinette.

"Every woman in Paris shares them." Reinette told her.

"You know of course that the King is to attend the Yew Tree ball?" Catherine said as both the voices of her and Reinette fade into the distance.

Then the Doctor and Rose are confronted by a man "Have either of you seen a horse?" The man asked them

"Well, we-" The Doctor starts but the man interrupts him "Damned animal. I'll whip it within an inch of its life as soon as I find it."

"Oh, I wish you hadn't said that." The Doctor said to the man.

The Doctor opens the french doors and closed it as both he and Rose reentered the ship.

He approached the horse "Okay, rule one, don't wander off." He said to the horse before he and Rose went back to searching for Mickey.

 **AN: Who besides me is excited for the New Years special which I certainly hope the Daleks are in it and please review, the last time I checked I had 1 and please make proper sentences.**


	6. Girl in the fireplace part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC**

 **AN: This is a Christmas present**

The Doctor and Rose soon found Mickey staring at King Louis XV and two of his servants out a window "Blimey, look at this guy. Who does he think he is?" Mickey asked.

"The King of France." The Doctor said.

"King Louis XV(15th)." Rose said at the same time as her husband

"Where were you, Rose? And what the hell have you two been doing?" Mickey asked them.

"Oh, this and that. Became the imaginary friend of a future French aristocrat... Rose became the oldest friend of that french aristocratic. I picked a fight with a clockwork man..." The horse that the Doctor and Rose found neighed from around the corner. "Oh, and we met a horse." The Doctor added as the horse trots towards them.

"What's a horse doing on a spaceship?" Mickey asked.

"Mickey, what's pre-Revolutionary France doing on a spaceship? Get a little perspective." Rose countered

Then both she and the Doctor looks through the window.

The Doctor points at the window "See these? They're all over the place. On every deck. Gateways to history. But not just any old history... He places a finger on the glass as Reinette enters the room/the mirror.

"Hers. Time window... deliberately arranged along the life of one particular woman. A spaceship from the fifty-first century stalking a woman from the eighteenth. Why?"

"Who is she?" Mickey asked.

"Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson, known to her friends as Reinette. One of the most accomplished women who ever lived." Rose said "And I was friends with her for 10 years." Rose added

"So has she got plans of being the Queen, then?" Mickey asked

"No, he's already got a Queen. She's got plans of being his mistress." The Doctor said .

"Oh, I get it. Camilla." Rose told her husband and the Doctor snickered, and as the King leaves "I think this is the night they met. The night of the Yew Tree ball. In no time at flat, she'll get herself established as his official mistress, with her own rooms at the palace... even her own title, Madame de Pompadour." The Doctor told Mickey.

Reinette stands before the mirror, preening herself.

Queen consort Marie Leszczyńska must have loved her." Rose muttered.

"Oh, she did. They get on very well." The Doctor told Rose.

"The King's wife and the King's girlfriend?" Mickey asked.

"France. It's a different planet. " the Doctor said and then he spots that the face of the clock on the mantelpiece inside the room where Reinette was has been shattered.

inside the window which was at the palace of Versailles (which was were the treaty that ended the first World War for Germany was signed) Reinette hears a ticking click sound and she turns, around and her eyes widened with fear.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked a figure in the corner of the room anf was facing the wall "Show yourself!"

The figure turns suddenly and reveals itself to be one of the clockwork droids. It starts to advance towards her.

Back on the spaceship the Doctor grabs the fire extinguisher from Mickey and swings the mirror around so he can step back into Reinette's world.

"Hello, Reinette. Hasn't time flown?" The Doctor asked Reinette.

"Fireplace man! Rose!" Reinette exclaimed

The Doctor steps past her and sprays the droid with the fire extinguisher until it is immobile, then he throws the extinguisher back to Mickey and then suddenly the droid starts to click and whirr loudly "What's it doing?" Mickey asked.

"Switching back on. Melting the ice." Rose told Mickey

"And then what?" Mickey asked

"Then it kills everyone in the room." The Doctor answered and the clockwork droid's arm shoots out towards the Doctor's throat, he jumps back and backs towards Reinette.

"Focuses the mind, doesn't it?" He then Addressed the clockwork droid "Who are you? Identify yourself."

The droid cocks its head but does not answer.(to Reinette): "Order it to answer me and Rose." The doctor said to Reinette.

"Why should it listen to me?" Reinette asked.

"I don't know. It did when you were a child. Let's see if you've still got it." The Doctor said

"Answer their questions. Answer any and all questions put to you." Reinette ordered the droid and then the droid lowers its arm.

"I am repair droid seven." The Droid told them.

"So what happened to the ship, then? There was a lot of damage." The Doctor asked

"Ion storm, eighty two percent systems failure." The Droid explained

"That ship hasn't moved in over a year. What's taken you so long?" Rose asked.

"We did not have the parts." The droid told them and Mickey laughed at that "Always comes down to that, doesn't it? The parts."

"What's happened to the crew, where are they?" The Doctor asked and the droid repeated itself "There should have been over fifty people on your ship. Where did they go?" The Doctor asked and the droid repeated itself again "Fifty people don't just disappear! Where...?" The Doctor started and then it hits him "Oh. You didn't have the parts, so you used the crew."

"The crew?" Mickey asked "I found a camera with an eye in it... and there was a heart... wired in to machinery." Mickey added.

"It was just what it was programmed to. Repairing the ship any way it can, with whatever it could find. No-one told it the crew weren't on the menu. What did you say the flight deck smelt of?" The Doctor asked Mickey.

"Sunday roast..." Mickey said

"Flesh plus heat. Barbeque." Rose said and Reinette looks slightly sick.

"But what are you doing here? You've opened up time windows, that takes colossal energy. Why come here, you could have gone to your repair yard. Instead you come to eighteenth century France? Why?" The Doctor asked

"One more part is required." The droid explained and the Droid's head jerks towards Reinette.

The Doctor, Rose and Mickey stare at her "Then why haven't you taken it?" The Doctor asked the droid as he looks back at him.

"She is incomplete." the Droid stated

"What... so, that's the plan then? Just keep opening up more and more time windows, scanning her brain, checking to see if she's 'done yet'?" the Doctor asked the droid.

"Why her?" The Doctor turns to his wife, surprised at the abruptness of this question.

"You've got all of history to choose from, why specifically her?" Rose added

"We are the same." the Droid said

"We are not the same, we are in no sense the same!" Reinette told the droid.

"We are the same." the droid repeated itself.

"Get out of here! Get out of here this instance!" Reinette ordered the droid as she was angry and was advancing towards the droid.

"Reinette, no." The Droid activates a teleport and disappears.

"It's back on the ship. Rose, take Mickey and Arthur, get after it. Follow it, don't approach it, just watch what it does."The Doctor ordered his wife.

"Athur? Whose Arthur?" Rose asked her husband

"Good name for a horse, Honey." The Doctor said to his wife

"No, you're not keeping the horse!" Rose said in exasperation.

Rose, honey let you keep Mickey! Now go, go, go!" he said to his wife and she and Mickey run back through the mirror portal.

The Doctor closes it behind them and turns back to Reinette.

"Reinette, you're going to have to trust me. I need to find out what they're looking for, there's only one way I can do that. Won't hurt a bit." Reinette nods her assent and the Doctor places his fingers on her temples and closes her eyes and Reinette also closes hers.

"Fireplace man... you are inside my mind." Reinette said after a moment of the Doctor using telepathy on her.

"Oh dear, Reinette. You've had some cowboys in here."

Back on the ship Mickey and Rose walka down a corridor and Mickey gives a short laugh "So, your husband, eh?" Mickey said

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked

"Well! Madame de Pompadour. Sarah Jane Smith. Cleopatra." Mickey told her and she stopped as Mickey was pissing her off "Cleopatra, he mentioned her once." she said.

"Yeah, but he called her 'Cleo'." he said

"That was when he thought that me: his wife died on gallifrey." Rose said and then a droid appears behind Mickey.

"Mickey!" Rose screams and it clutches Mickey by the neck as another comes up behind Rose, grabbing her before she can use her weapon her husband gave her and part of its arm extends, with two vicious needles on the end, which points at Rose's neck. The one behind Mickey does the same. The needles are pushed in, and Mickey and Rose slump unconscious to the floor.

Back at the Palace of Versailles, the Doctor and Reinette are still linked "You are in my memories. You walk among them." Reinette said

"If there's anything you don't want me to see, just imagine a door and close it. I won't look. Ooh.. actually... there's a door just there." the Doctor said and Reinette opens her eyes and grins slyly.

"You might want to clo... Ooh. Actually, several." the Doctor told her but found that there were several doors she wanted to keep closed.

"To walk among the memories of another living soul... do you ever get used to this?" Reinette asked the Doctor.

"I don't make a habit of it." he replied

"How can you resist?" Reinette asked him

"What age are you?" he asked her

"So impertinent a question so early in the conversation. How promising." She told him

"No, not my question, theirs. You're twenty-three and for some reason, that means you're not old enough. Reinette flinches." He told her "Sorry, you might find old memories reawakening. Side effect."

"Oh, such a nearly lonely childhood..." She said

"It'll pass. Stay with me." He said

"Oh, Doctor. Almost lonely. So very, very nearly alone." She said

"What do you mean, alone? You've never been alone in your life..." He started and His eyes snap open and realized what she called him "When did you start calling me 'Doctor'?" He asked her.

"Such a lonely little boy with a girlfriend. nearly Lonely then and is nearly lonely still." Reinette told him and then she opens her eyes "How can you bear it?" She added

The Doctor steps away from her "How did you do that?" He asked her as no one's done that to him before while walking through someone's memories using telepathy.

"A door, once opened, can be stepped through in either direction..." She explained and he stares at her, vulnerable. "Oh, Doctor." She started as she steps towards him Rose's lonely Doctor. Dance with me."

THE DOCTOR (warningly): "I can't." He told her

"Dance with me." she said again

"This is the night you dance with the King and I'm married." he told her

"Then first, I shall make him jealous and you can make your wife jealous." She said

"I can't." he stated

"Doctor... Doctor who?" She said sadly and then she looks at him for a few moments. "It's more than just a secret, isn't it?"

"What did you see?" the Doctor asked her.

"That there comes a time, Time Lord, when every little boy that is nearly alone must learn how to dance." She told him and then, she smiles and takes his hand, leading him away.

Back on the spaceship Rose begins to regain conscious and her eyes open and she becomes aware of a loud ticking and she slowly focuses on one of the clockwork droids, staring down at her. "What's going on?" She asked the clockwork droid

She then called her husband "Doctor?" She sees that she has been manacled onto some sort of operating table which has been tilted at a sharp angle.

Mickey is manacled onto another at the other side of the room.

"Rose? They're gonna chop us up. Just like the crew, they're gonna chop us up and stick us all over their stupid spaceship. And where's the Doctor? Where's your precious husband now? He's been gone for flipping hours, that's where he is!" Mickey exclaimed as he's scared and is in fear.

One of the clockwork droids steps before Rose "You are compatible." The droid said.

"Well... you... you might wanna think about that. You really, really might because... me and Mickey... we didn't come here alone, oh no! And trust me, you wouldn't wanna mess with my husband." Rose said stalling for time

Then the droid thrusts a sharp and lethal looking tool in front of Rose's face. Rose stares at it apprehensively.

"Ever heard of the Daleks? Remember them? They had a name for my husband. They had myths about him, and a name. They called him the..." she started but she heard a loud banging and the sound of her husband singing and pretending to be drunk.

"I could've danced all night, I could've danced all night..." The Doctor said singing in the distance.

Rose was getting distracted by the noise her husband was making in the distance "They called him the... they called him the... the..." Rose stuttered as The Doctor staggers into the room, dancing with an imaginary partner, wearing a pair of sunglasses and his tie around his head.

"And still have begged for moooore... I could've spread my wings and done a thou..." he said singing

"Have you met the French?" He asked and Mickey looks bemused.

"My... god, they know how to party." The Doctor added.

"Oh, look at what the cat dragged in. The Oncoming Storm." Rose said sarcastically.

"Arkytior, this incarnation of you is really Jackie's daughter." The Doctor said distastefully

"What've you been doing? Where've you been?!" Rose yelled at her husband as she was crossed with him. THE DOCTOR: "Well... among other things, I think just invented the banana daiquiri a few centuries early." He said and Rose lies back, exasperated.

"Do you know, they've never even seen a banana before!" He leans over her "Always take a banana to a party, Arkytior. Bananas are good." He then spots the droids. "Oh ho ho ho ho, brilliant. It's you! You're my favourite, you are, you are the best! Do you know why? 'Cause you're so thick. You're Mister Thick Thick Thickity Thick Face from Thicktown, Thickania." he told the clockwork droids then he thought for a quick second "And so's your dad." he added before he strolled away.

"Do you know what they were scanning Reinette's brain for? Her milometer. They wanna know how old she is. Know why? 'Cause this ship is thirty-seven years old. And they think that when Reinette is thirty-seven, when she's 'complete', then her brain will be compatible. So, that's what you're missing, isn't it?" He stares one of the droids mockingly in the face "Hmm? Command circuit. Your computer. Your ship needs a brain. And for some reason, God knows what, only the brain of Madame de Pompadour will do." The Doctor explained

"The brain is compatible." One of the clockwork droids stated THE DOCTOR:

"Compatible?" he asked as he approaches the droids "If you believe that, you probably believe this is a glass of wine." He removes the droid's mask and pours the 'wine' into the clockwork inside the head of the droid. He replaces the mask and pats it on the head. The droid wind downs and Rose leans back in relief.

The Doctor stops pretending to be drunk "Multigrain anti-oil. If it moves, it doesn't." he explained to Mickey and a droid from the corner of the room begins to advance, but the Doctor quickly deactivates it using a nearby lever. "Right, you two, that's enough lying about... He releases Rose and Mickey quickly with his sonic screwdriver, and they slide down the tables onto the floor. (Rose's screwdriver is in her pocket and couldn't reach it)

"Time we got the rest of the ship turned off." The Doctor said

"Are those things safe?" Mickey asked

The Doctor pulled his tie down and pushed the sunglasses up "Yep. Safe. Safe and thick. Way I like them. Okay, all the time windows are controlled from here. I need to close them all down." He then feels his pockets "Zeus plugs. Where are my Zeus plugs?" he asked as he Looks around for them. "I had them a minute ago, I was using them as castanets."

"Why didn't they just open a time window to when she was thirty-seven?" Mickey asked.

"With the amount of damage to these circuits, they'll be lucky to hit the right century. Trial and error after that." The Doctor explained as he tries to operate the computer "The windows aren't closing. Why won't they close?" He asked and then they heard an ominous pinging sound. "What's that?" Rose asked her husband who was near the clicking sounds "I don't know... incoming message?" he guessed

"From who?" Mickey asked

"Report from the field... one of them must still be out there with Reinette! That's why I can't close the windows, there's an override!" He said as he figures out the problem and behind him, one of the clockwork droids springs to life with a whirring sound and Rose gasps.

The clockwork droid expels the 'wine' the Doctor poured into its mechanics over the Doctor's shoe "Well, that was a bit clever." the Doctor said and then the rest of the clockwork droids spring to life, filling the room with ticking.

THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): "Right... many things about this are not good." He said and then they heard the pinging sound again.

"Message from one of your little friends? Anything interesting?" He asked the clockwork droid

"She is complete. It begins." One of the clockwork droids stated before all of the clockwork droids transmatted out.

"What's happening?" Mickey asked

"One of them must've found the right time window, and now it's time to send in the troops. And this time they're bringing back her head." Rose answered Mickey's question.

"Rose, Why did your husband called you..." Mickey asked but didn't know how to pronounce 'Arkytior'.

"Mickey, if you mean 'why my husband called me Arkytior' it's because it was my nickname when me and him went to the academy." Rose explained "I'll tell you the rest after all this is over." She told him

At the Palace of Versailles Reinette stands by a window, looking up at the sky. A shadow passes over the shaft of light spilling into the room through the doorway as someone slowly approaches. At the sound of the footsteps, Reinette turns. Disturbed, she checks the clock face. A figure is reflected in it's glass "Reniette..." Rose starts and Reinette gasps " Please, don't scream or anything, we haven't got a lot of time." Rose told her after taking a seat "I've come to warn you that they'll be here in five years."

"Five years?" Reinette echoed

"Some time after your thirty-seventh birthday. I um... I can't give you an exact date. It's a bit random. But they're coming. It's gonna happen. In a way, for us, it's already happening. I'm sorry, it's hard to explain. My husband does this better.

"Then be exact, and I will be attentive." Reinette told her

"There isn't time." Rose sais, apologetically

"There are five years." Reinette said as she was persistent.

"For you. I haven't got five minutes." Rose told her

"Then also be concise." Reinette said before she takes a seat opposite Rose, ready to listen.

"Erm... there's say, um... a... a... a vessel. A ship. A sort of sky ship. And it's full of... well, you. Different bits of your life in different rooms, all jumbled up. I told you it was complicated, sorry." Rose said, not knowing how to explain it like her husband does.

"There is a vessel in your world... where the days of my life are pressed together like the chapters of a book so that he may step from one to the other without increase of age... while I, weary traveller... must always take the slower path? So, in five years these creatures will return. What can be done?" Reinette asked her

"Just keep them talking. They're kind of programmed to respond to you now. You won't be able to stop them, but you might be able to delay them a bit." Rose informed her.

"Until?" Reinette asked

"Until me and the Doctor can get there." Rose explained

"You're coming, then?" Reinette asked

"I promise cross my hearts." said as she makes an 'X' with her fingers across both of her hearts "We'll be there when you need us. That's the way it's gotta be."

"It's the way it's always been. The monsters and the Doctor. It seems you cannot have one without the other." Reinette said and Rose snickered "Tell me about it. I grew up with him'(Rose told her and then she Paused for a moment "The thing is... you weren't supposed to have either. Those creatures are messing with history. None of this was ever supposed to happen to you."

"Supposed to happen? What does that mean? It happened, old friend. And I would not have it any other way. One may tolerate a world of demons for the sake of an angel." Reniette said and she stands with her back to Rose, facing the fireplace.

"Rose? Rose?" Mickey called Rose

"I'm very afraid. But you and I both know, don't we, Rose? The Doctor is worth the monsters." Reinette said and Rose nods then Rose leaves to go back to the spaceship.

Soon Mickey was looking through the time window into the ballroom "I don't get it. How come they got in there?" Mickey asked.

"They teleported - you saw them. As long as the ship and the ballroom are linked, their short-range teleports will do the trick." The Doctor said

"Well, we'll go in the TARDIS!" Mickey suggested

"We can't use the TARDIS, we're part of events now." The Doctor and Rose told him

Mickey then had another idea "Well, can't we just smash through it?" Mickey asked

"Hyperplex this side, plate glass the other. We need a truck." The Doctor said

"We don't have a truck." Mickey told him

"I know we don't have a truck!" The Doctor shouts.

Honey, we've gotta try something!"

"No, smash the glass, smash the time window, they'd be no way back."He muttered and Mickey stares at him and he got the horse and Rose climbed the hose behind her husband.

The horse galloped towards the time window and broke the time window to a ball where reinette and King Louis XV and several other guests were, and Reinette was on her knees and her mouth drops open.

The horse comes to a halt and both the Doctor and Rose drops down.

"Madame de Pompadour. You look younger every day." The Doctor said.

"Good to see you again, Reinette." Rose said and Reinette smiles. : "What the hell is going on?" King Louis XV asked, confused

"Oh, this is my lover, the King of France." Reinette said to the Doctor and Rose

"Yeah? Well, I'm the Lord of Time." The Doctor said

"I'm the Lady of Time." Rose said at the same time

The Doctor approaches the clockwork droid in front of them "And we're here to fix the clock." The Doctor added and he removes the mask of the droid, revealling the clockwork underneath, which elicits a gasp from the crowd.

The droid points it's weapon at the Doctor "Forget it. It's over. For you, for me and for my wife." He said and then he and Rose glances up at the broken mirror seeing that there was only a brick wall behind it. "Talk about seven years bad luck." The Doctor said

"The Try three thousand..." Rose finished and the clockwork droid cocks its head to look at the mirror.

A few moments later The droid repeatedly tries to use it's teleport, to no avail and turns to the Doctor. "The link with the ship is broken. No way back. You don't have the parts. How many ticks left in that clockwork heart?" The Doctor said

"A day? An hour? It's over. Accept that. neither me or my husband aren't winding you up." Rose said and soon finally, the clockwork winds down and the droid goes dead and The other droids follow suit and slump forwards. One of them falls backwards causing the clockwork to smash over the floor.

The guests whisper amongst one another as the Doctor holds out a hand to Reinette. "You all right?" Rose asked and Reinette nods and takes her husband's hand and He pulls her to her feet "What's happened to them?" Reinette asked.

"They've stopped. They have no purpose now." The Doctor told her as The Doctor, Rose and Reinette stand in the middle of the destruction.

Later the Doctor and Rose both stood by a window, holding glasses of wine and looking up at stars and Reinette comes up behind them, also holding a glass of wine. She follows their gazes.

"You know all their names, don't you? I saw that in your mind Doctor. The name of every star. How about you, Rose do you know all their names as well?" Reinette asked Rose.

"What's in a name? Names are just titles. Titles don't tell you anything." The Doctor said.

"Like, 'The Doctor' and 'Rose'." Reinette said

"Like, 'Madame de Pompadour'." The Doctor and Rose said and then Reinette laughed.

"I have often wished to see those stars a little closer. Just as you have, Doctor I think." Reinette said

"From time to time." The Doctor said

"In saving me, you both trapped yourselves. Did you both know that would happen?" Reinette asked them

"Mm. Pretty much." The Doctor answered

"Yet, still you both came."

"Yeah, we did, didn't we?" Rose said and then both The Doctor and Rose smiled Catch us doing that again."

"There were many doors between my world and yours. Can't both of you use one of the others?" Reinette asked

"When the mirror broke, the shock will have severed all the links with the ship. There'll be a few more broken mirrors and torn tapestries around here, I'm afraid." The Doctor explained

"Wherever there was a time window. we'll... we'll, er... pay for any damage." The Doctor added and Reinette laughs. "Um... oh, that's a thought, we're gonna need money. I was always a bit vague about money. Where do you get money?" The Doctor asked.

"So, here you both are. Stuck on the slow path, with me." Reinette told them.

THE DOCTOR: "Yep. The slow path." The Doctor and Rose agreed and they grins and holds up their glasses of wine. "Here's to the slow path." The Doctor and Rose said and Reinette laughs and they chink their glasses together and sip their wine.

"It's a pity... I think I would've enjoyed the slow path." Reinette said

"Well, we're not going anywhere."The Doctor told her

"Oh, aren't you Doctor and Rose? Reinette said as She sets down her wine "Doctor and Rose follow me." The Doctor and Rose follows her out of the room.

They entered Reinette's bedroom and stand in the doorway "It's not a copy. It's the original. I had it moved here and was exact in every detail." Reinette told them "The fireplace..." The Doctor started and both he and Rose walks towards the fireplace slowly "The fireplace from your bedroom. When did you do this?" Rose asked. "Many years ago. In the hope that a door once opened, may someday be opened again. One never quite knows when one needs one's Doctor or Rose." Reinette said and they smile at each other). "It appears undamaged, do either of you think it will still work?" Reinette asked

"You broke the bond with the ship when you moved it. Which means it was off-line when the mirror broke. That's what saved it. But..." The Doctor starts then he moves closer to the fireplace "the link is basically physical, and it's still physically here." Rose added and Reinette watches the Doctor as Rose goes towards him, not saying anything but with a hint of sadness in her eyes. The Doctor tapped on the woodwork of the fireplace "Which might just mean, if I'm lucky... if I'm very, very, very, very, very, very lucky..." He said and he soon seems to find the spot he is looking for and he beams "Aha!" he exclaimed

"What?" Reinette asked "Loose connection!" He said and he took out his sonic screwdriver to the loose connection. "Need to get a man in!" He exclaimed and then bangged on the mantelpiece, then stands ready for the fireplace to turn.

"Wish us luck!" "No..." Reinette said and the Doctor and Rose's grins fades their faces, but too late and the fireplace revolves.

As soon as the Doctor and Rose are on the other side, the Doctor crouches and calls through the flames "Madame de Pompadour!" Reinette crouches on the other side. "Still wanna see those stars?" He asked her, "More than anything." Reinette replied "Give me and Rose two minutes. Pack a bag!" He said REINETTE: "Am I going somewhere?" Reinette asked "Go to the window. Pick a star. Any star." He said then he stands and he and Rose dashes off to the TARDIS.

Rose hugs Mickey tightly "How long did you wait?" Rose asked Mickey

"Five and a half hours!" Mickey said.

Rose stopped hugging him "Right, always wait five and a half hours." Rose said

"Where have both of you been?" Mickey asked.

"Explain later." The Doctor told him "Into the TARDIS, be with you in a sec Rose go with him."

He rushes back to the fireplace. Mickey and Roes goes into the TARDIS without hesitation.

"Reinette?" The Doctor called as he kneels before the flames, tries to peer through "You there, Reinette?" He then stood up and triggers the fireplace again and it revolves again.

The Doctor finds himself back in the palace - except the room is completely dark. He stopped for a moment and then wanders out into the halls.

"Reinette?" The Doctor called but There was no one around except for King Louis XV, who is standing by the window, looking outside.

"Oh. Hello." The Doctor said.

"You just missed her. She'll be in Paris by six." King Louis XV told him.

"Ah." The King stares at the Doctor and takes a few steps towards him. KING LOUIS XV (awestruck): "Good Lord... she was right. She said you and your wife never looked a day older." King Louis XV said snd The Doctor raises his eyebrows.

"So many years since I saw you and your wife last, yet not a day of it on your face. I bet she doesn't look a day older as well." The King said then he walks slowly over to a sideboard and opens a drawer and he takes out a letter.

"She spoke of you and your wife many times." King Louis XV told him and the Doctor's smile is fading as he begins to understand. KING LOUIS XV (CONT'D): "Often wished that you and your wife visit again. You know how women are." King Louis XV told him and then holds the letter out to the Doctor, who takes it and looks at it. The King is distracted by the thrash of a whip, a neighing from outside and then the sound of hooves. He goes back to the window.

"There she goes." The King starts as looks out the window and saw rain pouring the King watches the hearse carry Reinette's coffin away through the gates of the palace. "Leaving Versailles for the last time. Only forty-three when she died."

The Doctor walks slowly up behind the King to watch the hearse, face solemn with a pain that he can't quite hide. "Too young... too young. Illness took her in the end. She always did work too hard." King Louis XV told him and His eyes are glistening with tears, he then turns to the Doctor. "What does she say?" King Louis XV asked him and Without a word and without looking away from the window, the Doctor silently tucks the letter inside his jacket.

"Of course. Quite right." King Louis XV said and Then after a few more moments, the Doctor turns and walks away to go back to the ship to get back to the Tardis.

The Doctor closes the door of the TARDIS wearily behind him and walks slowly up to the console. "Why her?" Rose asked her husband as She and Mickey are standing by the console. "Why did they think they could fix the ship with the head of Reinette?" Rose asked.

"We'll probably never know. There was massive damage in the computer memory base. Probably got confused. Either that or the ship's name is S.S Madame De Pompadour." He said and then he goes to the console. "The TARDIS can close down the time windows now the droids are gone. Should stop it causing any more trouble." He told Mickey and He taps on the computer, acting for the world as if everything is okay. But Rose knows there's something wrong.

after a moment of watching her husband Rose went to him "Are you all right, Theta?" She asked her husband quietly and he looks up "I was too late." He told her and He smiles briefly, and fiddles with the controls again. Mickey realises he wants to be alone and tugs on Rose's arm.

"Come on, Rose. It's time you showed me around the rest of this place." Rose leaves her husband , and glances over her shoulder as Mickey leads her from the console room. The Doctor continues to pretend to work at the computer for a few moments, and then glances around to make sure they are gone. Then he slowly takes the letter out of his pocket and carefully opens it and reads it.

"My Dear Doctor and my old friend Rose. The path has never seemed more slow, and yet I fear I am nearing its end. Reason tells me that the two of you and I are unlikely to meet again. But I think I shall not listen to reason. Doctor, I have seen the world inside your head, and know that all things are possible. Hurry though. My days grow shorter now, and I am so very weak. Godspeed, my angels."

The Doctor, having finished reading, tucks the letter away again to share with Rose later when they go to bed and he turns back to the console, so very heavy of heart. He takes one last look at the image of the fireplace on the monitor, which is still lit with merrily dancing flames. He presses a few keys, and they go out, leaving the fireplace shrouded in darkness. He stands there watching it for a few more moments before looking up at the rotor.

Madame de Pompadour 1721-1764

 **AN: Merry Christmas**


	7. Rise of the Cybermen part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC**

A few weeks later the Doctor and Rose were telling Mickey about their time at the academy.

"Rose remember our tutor from the academy Professor 'Edgeworth' Azmael?" The Doctor asked his wife, she nodded "I encountered him in my fourth incarnation and he was drunk so I had to throw him into a fountain to sober him up. I was also with him as he died: a few regenerations ago, my sixth actually." He told her

"How long ago was that?" Rose asked.

"About a few centuries ago." He told her "Remember that time when we had to learn to pilot a tardis?" She asked

"Yeah, I do, you passed and I got a 51% on the test on the second try. Meanwhile you got a hundred on the test." He said and then he burst out laughing.

"How long ago was this?" Mickey asked

"Right before graduation and before we got married. The Doctor answered he then noticed that Mickey was holding onto a control "Um What are you doing that for?" He asked Mickey

"Cause you told me to." Mickey told him

"When was that?" The Doctor asked

"About half an hour ago." Mickey replied

"Um... You can let go now. " The Doctor said and Mickey let go of the control.

"Well, how long's it been since I could've stopped?" Mickey asked

"Ten minutes? Twenty? ... Twenty-nine?"

"You just forgot me!" Mickey exclaimed at the Doctor

"No, no, no! Me and we're just... We were just..." The Doctor started

"Mickey we were recalibrating. He knows exactly what he was doing." Rose said

Then the TARDIS console explodes violently and both sparks and flames fly everywhere.

The TARDIS falls through fire as the TARDIS fall out of the the time vortex.

The Doctor scrambles to his knees and frantically tries to operate the console.

"What's happened?!" Mickey asked

"The time vortex is gone!" The Doctor said

Yeah, the time vortex is gone but that's impossible, it's just gone!" Rose said

The TARDIS falls vertically through the void very fast. INT.

"Brace yourself! We're gonna crash!" The Doctor screamed and The Tardis crashes into a parallel universe.

The Doctor, Rose and Mickey are thrown backwards and gas masks fall from the ceiling and the lights on the ceiling go out and and the room goes very dark.

"Everyone all right?Arkytior, Mickey?" The Doctor asked to see if Rose and Mickey were all right.

Mickey was at the other side of the console "I'm fine. I'm okay, sorry." He said and then they all stand slowly. The Doctor and Rose both looks up at the rotor and the console.

"She's dead." He said and they heard a clicking sound as the engines cool down, smoke Smoke rises from the console.

"The TARDIS is dead." Rose added and the Doctor walks slowly around the console.

"You both can fix it? Mickey asked

"There's nothing to fix. She's perished." The Doctor told Mickey as he pulls a lever back and forth fruitlessly.

"The last TARDIS in the universe... extinct." Rose added

"We can get help?" Mickey asked the Doctor and Rose.

"Where from?" The Doctor asked

"Well, we've landed, we've gotta be somewhere." Mickey said

"We fell out of the vortex, through the void, into nothingness. We're in some sort of no-place... the silent realm... the lost dimension..." the Doctor said as Mickey goes to the door and he grins as he opened the door "Otherwise known as London!" Mickey said before he laughs and steps out of the door and both Rose and her husband follows Mickey out the door to the Parallel London.

"London, England, Earth. Hold on..." Mickey said He jumps down off the low wall and picks a paper out of a dustbin and looks at the cover.

"First of February this year, not exactly far-flung, is it?" Mickey said as he read the date and Rose jumps down and looks over his shoulder and the Doctor jumps down as well and looks around "So, this is London." He asked

"Yep." Mickey said

"Your city, Mickey." He asked Mickey.

"That's the one." Mickey said still not getting what the Doctor was implying.

"Just as we left it?" The Doctor asked

"Bang on." Mickey said

The Doctor notices zeppelins "And that includes the zeppelins?" He asked and Rose and Mickey look up at him, then follow his gaze and turn around, sure enough, the sky is full of zeppelins.

"What the hell...?" Mickey said in shock.

"So this is a parallel universe where the hindenburg disaster never happened?" Rose guessed

"Okay. So, it's London with a big international zeppelin festival." Mickey said at the same time as Rose.

"Mickey, this is not your world." Rose said

"But if the date's the same..." he then realizes what she said ... "Rose, you said this is a parallel universe and said something about the hindenburg disaster never happening do your saying that this is a parallel universe where the hindenburg never caught on fire near New Jersey. Am I right, aren't I?"

"Must be." The Doctor muttered.

Rose notices an advertisement of her human self's father:Pete Tyler "So, a parallel world where..." she started before being interrupted by Mickey

"Oh, come on. You see it on films. Like an alternative to our world where everything's the same but a little bit different, like... I dunno - traffic lights are blue, Tony Blair never got elected by the parliament in 1997..."(That's how elections go in Britain; you elect the party and the parliament choose the candidate).

"And he's still alive..." Rose said as she looks at the advertisement poster of Pete Tyler as a successful businessman, holding a bottle of Vitex.

"A parallel world and my human self's father is still alive..."

She walks towards the poster and tries to look and walk away from it but couldn't.

The Doctor and Mickey follow her "Don't look at it, Arkytior. Don't even think about it. This is not your human self's world and universe." The Doctor said sternly.

But he's my human self's father... and..." She touches the poster, and the picture of Pete springs to life for a moment, "trust me on this", the poster of Pete says and it winks and gives a thumbs up and Rose steps back "Oh, that's weird." Rose said and the poster of Pete repeated itself "He's a success! He was always planning these daft little schemes, health-food drinks and stuff. Everyone said they were useless. But he did it in this universe." Rose said happily

Then the Doctor suddenly grasps Rose by the shoulders and bends slightly to look into her eyes. THE DOCTOR (urgently): "Arkytior, if you've ever trusted me since we were children, then listen to me now." The Doctor said urgently and Rose glances back at the poster.

"Stop looking at it!" He exclaimed and Rose reluctantly meets the Doctor's eyes again.

"Your human self's father's dead. He died when your human self was just six months old. That is not your Pete. That is 'A' Pete. For all we know, he's got his own Jackie, his own Rose. His own daughter who is someone else, but not you. But I doubt that cause I don't think We don't exist in this universe and our species was never born in this universe." The Doctor told his wife.

Rose's eyes then starts to wander back to the poster, but she tries to stop herself. "We can't see him. Not ever." The Doctor told his wife and she gives a tiny nod. Mickey touches her shoulder comfortingly. The poster of Pete says 'trust me on this' repeatedly.

A while later Mickey enters the pitch-black TARDIS, closing the door behind him. The Doctor rounds on him. "I told you to keep an eye on her!" The Doctor told and shouts at Mickey angrily.

"She's all right..." Mickey said dismissing what he said.

"My wife in this incarnation of her goes wandering off, parallel world, it's like a gingerbread house! All those temptations calling out." The Doctor said.

"Oh, so it's just Rose then? Nothing out there to tempt me?" Mickey asked the Doctor.

"Well, I don't know, I can't worry about everything... if I could just get this thing to..." The Doctor said and then he kicks the TARDIS console hard in his frustration. He walks slowly over to a chair, scowling "Did that help?" Mickey asked.

"Yes." The Doctor answers.

"Did that hurt?" Mickey asked him.

"Yes. Ow." The Doctor said as he sits down and rubs his foot.

Outside the Tardis Rose strolls along the bank of the Thames and sits down on a bench, clearly deep in thought. The zeppelins are chugging softly in the sky and she looks up at them. One flies right over her head, low in the sky. It is obviously Lumic's, as it has the Cybus logo stamped on the bottom. Her phone bleeps and she takes it out of her pocket and flipped it open and saw a message on the screen of her phone and it says 'welcome - free trial period' and she selects news and footage of the news plays.

"And it's good news for Great Britain as John Lumic returns to the country of his birth. Mr Lumic, the inventor of high-content metal, has denied allegations of ill health." The newsreader said and the screen changed to an elderly man.

"We're all flesh and blood, but the brain is what makes us human. And my mind is more creative than ever." The elderly man stated and the screen changed back to the newsreader.

"With shares in Cybus Industries doubling in price, Mr Lumic..." The newsreader continued as

Rose glances up at the zeppelin, realising who must be inside it. "In other news the Torchwood institute published a study claiming that..." The newsreader continued and then Rose closes off the report.

Back in the Tardis the doctor was still sitting in the chair "We're not meant to be here. The TARDIS draws its power off the universe, but it's the wrong universe. It's like diesel in a petrol engine." The Doctor told Mickey

Mickey sits down down next to him "But... I've seen it in comics. People are hopping from one alternative world to another, it's easy." Mickey asked confusedly

"Not in the real world." The Doctor said "Used to be easy. When the Time Lords and Time Ladies kept their eye on everything, you could hop between realities, home in time for tea. Then they died, took it all with them. The walls of reality closed, the worlds were sealed. Everything became that bit less kind." he added.

"Then how did we get here?" Mickey asked the Doctor

"I dunno. Accident? Should've been impossible, now we're trapped." The doctor answers and then

There was a short, hopeless silence. Then the Doctor notices something "What's that?" The Doctor asked and he spots a tiny green light glowing beneath the console.

"What?" Mickey asked

"That there, is that a reflection?" The Doctor asked and then he and Mickey crouch, staring at it.

"It's a light! Is it? Is that a light? I think that's a light! That's all we need!" the Doctor exclaimed excitedly and then they both remove the grilling "We've got power! Mickey, we've got power! Ha!"

Then soon the doctor goes right underneath the console and pulling out some important looking internals of the TARDIS. "It's alive!" The Doctor said happily.

"What is it?" Mickey asked

"It's nothing. It's tiny. One of those insignificant little power cells that no one ever bothers about, and it's clinging onto life. But with one little ounce of reality tucked away inside." The Doctor explained to Mickey.

"Enough to get us home?" Mickey asked

"Not yet." The Doctor answers and he picks up the power cell and sits back on the small set of stairs under the grilling. "I need to charge it up."

He holds it carefully, cupped in both his hands. "We could go outside and latch it up to the national grid!" Mickey suggested.

"Wrong sort of energy. It's gotta come from our universe." The Doctor told him.

"But we don't have anything." Mickey told him confusedly.

"There's me and Rose..." He said and then he blows gently on the power cell and it glows brightly and The Doctor beams happily "I just gave away ten years of my life. Worth every second!" He exclaimed happily as he He giggles dorkishly.

Back with Rose she searches for the name 'Peter Tyler' on the Cybus Network which she now has on her phone.

Back in the TARDIS The Doctor and Mickey are both staring at the power cell with huge grins and the light fades "It's going out. Is that okay?" Mickey asked

"It's on a recharging cycle." The Doctor explained as the power cell glows brighter again, and then back to dim and so on.

"It'll loop round, power back up and be ready to take us home in, oh, twenty-four hours?" He guessed and then he kisses the power cell.

"So, that gives us twenty-four hours on a parallel world?" Mickey asked.

"Surely! As long as we keep our heads down. Easy. No problem." The Doctor said and then he tosses the power cell in the air and catches it again "Let's go and tell her." He said as he stands up and goes to tell Rose what he found.

The Doctor and Mickey come across Rose sitting on the bench.

"There you are, Arkytior!" He called out to Rose "You all right?" He asked his wife "No applause, I fixed it! Found one of the tardis's power cells so we'll have to stay here for twenty-four hours, then we're flying back to reality." He said as he show his wife the power cell.

He sits down on the bench and holds the power cell up to show her and she doesn't even glance at it as she's lost in her own thoughts. "What is it, Arkytior?" he asked Rose as his guns fades and notices her phone

"My phone connected. There's this... Cybus Network, it finds your phone. It gave me Internet access." Rose told him

"Arkytior, whatever it says, this is the wrong world." The Doctor told Rose.

"I know. Doctor. But you were right we don't exist in this universe." Rose told him

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked his wife.

"There's no Rose Tyler. I was never chameleon arched and adopted by Jackie and Pete Tyler. There's Pete, my human self's father, and Jackie... he still married Jackie... but they never adopted kids." Rose told him

"Give me that phone." The Doctor said as he tries to snatch Rose's phone from her but

Rose pulls it away from his grasp "They're rich. They've got a house and cars, and everything they want. But they haven't ever adopted me." She told him and she sounds like she is close to tears. She stands, walking away from bench and then she turns to face her husband "I've gotta see him." Rose told him

"You can't." He told her

"I just wanna see him." Rose said.

"I can't let you, Arkytior!" He told her.

"You just said twenty-four hours!" She reminded him.

"You can't become their daughter, you're not human, Arkytior, that's not the way it works! Mickey, tell her." the Doctor said

Mickey stands up "Twenty-four hours, yeah?" he said.

"Where're you going?" The Doctor asked in bewilderment

"Well, I can do what I want!" Mickey told him

Rose walked backwards in the opposite direction "I've got the address and everything." She told her husband.

The Doctor looks at his wife then looks at Mickey frantically "Stay where you are, both of you! Arkytior, come back here! Mickey, come back here right now!" He ordered them.

"I just wanna see him." Rose told her husband

"Yeah, I've got things to see and all." Mickey told the Doctor.

"Like what?"

"Well, you don't know anything about me, do ya? It's always about Rose, your wife. I'm just a spare part." Mickey told him

"I'm sorry. I've gotta go." Rose said as she walks away and the Doctor turns from Rose to Mickey. They're both walking away from him and he doesn't know which way to turn.

Mickey gestures for the Doctor to chase after Rose "Go on then. No choice, is there? You can only chase after one of us, and it's never gonna be me, is it?" Mickey told him and Rose stops walking backwards, turns and leaves.

"Back here in twenty-four hours!" The Doctor snapped and ordered Mickey before he runs after his wife and Mickey watches the Doctor chasing after his wife.

"Yeah. If I haven't found something better." Mickey muttered to himself before he turns away.


	8. Rise of the Cybermen part 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own Doctor Who**

 **AN: Whose excited besides me for the New year's special tonight and the Daleks returning tonight as well besides me?**

Soon the Doctor caught up with Rose and they walked down a street.

"Mickey's mum just couldn't cope. His dad hung around for a while, but then he just sort of wandered off. He was brought up by his gran." Rose told her husband about her human childhood with Mickey and she smiles "She was such a great woman. God, she used to slap him!" She added "And then she died. She tripped and fell down the stairs. It's about five years ago, now. I was still in school and Chameleon arched." Rose told him

"I never knew." The Doctor said

"Well, you never asked." Rose countered

"You never said!" The Doctor countered back at his wife.

"That's Mickey. I s'pose I... we just... take him for granted." She told her husband

"Do you think she's still alive, his gran?" Rose asked her husband.

"I have a feeling that she's still alive in this universe." she added

"Could be. Like I told Mickey, parallel world, gingerbread house. We need to get out of here as fast as we can." He said and then a short alarm sounds and everyone around them suddenly freezes and both The Doctor and Rose look around, confused.

"What're they all doing?" She asked her husband

"They've stopped..." The Doctor said and

Everyone around the Doctor and Rose are wearing earpieces and the earpieces flash and beep quietly and The Doctor stands beside one man and squints at his earpiece.

"It's the earpieces... like Bluetooth attachments, but everyone's connected together." He told his wife and then Rose's phone beeps and she takes it out of her pocket and looks at it.

"It's on my phone. It's automatic, look. It's downloading." she told him

"Is this what they're all getting?" She asked her husband

The Doctor peers over her shoulder and puts his glasses on and Rose scrolls through the 'daily downloads'.

"News... international news... sport... weather..." Rose read

"They get it direct. Downloaded right into their heads." The Doctor realized

"TV schedules, lottery numbers..." Rose continued

"Everyone shares the same information." The Doctor noted and he takes the phone from Rose

"Daily download published by Cybus Industries" he reads and then the download scrolls to 'Joke' and Everyone around them laughs loudly, and then unpause and walk on to their own business.

The Doctor and Rose stare, completely nonplussed as the crowd carry on as though nothing had happened.

"Humans they're obsessed. They'd do anything for the latest upgrade." The Doctor stated

He then presses a few buttons on his wife's phone. "Oh, look at that. Cybus Industries owns just about every company in Britain, including Vitex. Mr Pete Tyler's very well connected." He said as he showed his wife

Rose does not reply, but hangs off his arm smiling innocently and has a puppy-dog-eyes look at her husband until he gave up

He sighed "Oh, okay. I give up." He said before he tosses her phone back to her "Let's go and see him." He added

They went near Pete Tyler's Mansion and crouched in bushes and watched as an expensive car pulls up outside Pete's and parallel Jackie's mansion. "They've got visitors." The Doctor said.

"February the first, mum's birthday even though she's not even though my birth mother in our universe. Even in a parallel universe, she still loves a party." Rose said

"Well, given Pete Tyler's guest list, I wouldn't mind a look. And there is one guaranteed way of getting inside." He said and he waves his psychic paper around.

"Psychic paper!" Rose said excitedly.

"Who do you wanna be Arkytior?" He asked Rose

"I would really want Psychic Paper, Theta." Rose said

Then the Doctor and Rose went to front of the mansion and the Doctor showed the receptionist the psychic paper "John and Rose Smith, waiter and waitress." The Doctor told the receptionist and then the receptionist went to get them uniforms and led them to the changing rooms.

After the Doctor changed out his pinstriped suit into a black suit with a black bow tie and Rose changed out of her jacket to a uniform of a 21st century waitress and then went to the kitchen.

The Doctor and Rose entered the drawing room of the mansion carrying trays with food on the trays and a woman takes some food from Rose's tray and walks off. "We could've been anyone." Rose told her husband quietly.

"Got us in, didn't it, Arkytior?" He told his wife.

"You're in charge of the psychic paper, Theta. We could've been guests. Celebrities. Sir Doctor, Dame Rose." She told him remembering the time when she met the grandmother of Europe (Queen Victoria) and fought a Lupine wavelength haemovarioform (Werewolf) back when she was a chameleon arched human. "We end up serving. I had enough of this when I was still chameleon arched any growing up at the Powell estate." Rose added and they both smile politely as people take champagne and cocktail sticks from their trays.

"Honey, if you wanna know what's going on, work in the kitchens." the Doctor suggested his wife to do and then they retreat slightly to the side of the room so they can watch the proceedings, groups of important people chatting and laughing, photographs being taken. "According to Lucy, that man over there..." He started nodding towards an elderly man of African descent

"Who's Lucy, Theta?" Rose asked

He pointed to a woman "She's carrying the salmon pinwheels." He said as he nods over to a young waitress at the other side of the room.

"Oh, that's Lucy, is it?" Rose asked as she looks at the waitress.

"Yeah! Lucy says, that is the President of Great Britain." the Doctor said nodding back at the elderly man of African descent.

"What, there's a President, not a Prime Minister?" Rose said in shock "Not even having both a prime Minister and a President like France and Russia."

"Seems so." The Doctor guessed.

"Or maybe Lucy's just a bit thick." Rose said and then the two time Lords move on their way with the trays.

Rose follows and hears the sound of Pete's voice at the bottom of the large staircase and the Doctor follows and saw Pete is standing halfway up the staircase

.

"Um, I'd just like to say, er, thank you to you all, for coming on this er, this very special occasion." Pete thanked everyone and Rose gazes up at him.

"My wife's... thirty-ninth." Pete continued and the crowd giggles, laugh and chuckles.

"Trust me on this..." Pete quoted himself with his thumbs up and the crowd laugh appreciatively.

"So, without any further ado, here she is. The birthday girl... my lovely wife... Jackie Tyler." Pete finishes.

Rose strains for a look and the Doctor glances at his wife. Jackie descends the staircase, smiling at the crowd who applaud and cheer and snap photos. Rose stares at Jackie and Jackie stands next to Pete.

"Now, I'm not giving a speech, that's what my parties are famous for, no work, no politics, just a few good mates and plenty of black-market whisky." Jackie told them and that made the crowd laugh again.

Jackie spots the President of Britain "Pardon me, Mr President!" She said and He smiles as she said that "So, yeah! Get on with it, enjoy, enjoy." She finished and More people in the crowd cheered.

Pete takes Jackie's hand and they descend the rest of the stairs to mingle with the crowd.

"We can't stay, Arkytior. Even if there was some way of telling them." The Doctor quietly told his wife.

"Course we can't, Theta. I've still got Jackie in our universe, my adoptive human mum from when I was chameleon arched. I couldn't just leave her, could I. It's just... they've got each other. Our Jackie's got no one." Rose reaffirmed her husband.

"Rose!" Jackie called as a dog ran into the room and the dog barks end helps as the dog came into the room

"There's my little girl!" Parallel Jackie said as the dog potters over to Jackie, who picks her up. "Come to mummy, come to mummy! Yes, good girl! Good girl, aren't you." Parallel Jackie told the dog and the expression on Rose's face is horrified and embarrassment and the Doctor takes one look at her and bursts out laughing, but sobers at the look she gives him.

"Sorry." He apologized his wife sheepishly.

The Doctor detaches himself from the crowds after telling Rose he needs to see something and walks down a corridor.

The Doctor almost walks past a dark, empty room with the door slightly ajar, but backtracks as he notices a laptop open on the desk inside. He looks warily behind him to check that the coast is clear, then sneaks quietly into the room, shutting the door behind him. He puts on his glasses and looks at the screen, and smiles.

Meanwhile in the hallway Rose watches from a distance as Jackie chats to the President, laughing raucously and Pete appears next to the Time Lady, also watching Jackie.

"I remember her twenty-first. Pint of cider in the George." Pete told the Time Lady.

"Sorry, champagne?" Rose offered champagne to Pete.

"Oh, might as well. I'm paying for it!" Pete said as he accepted the champagne and they laugh and Pete sips the champagne.

"It's a big night for you..." Rose told him.

"Well, for her... still, she's happy." Pete said

"Yeah, she should be. It's a great party." Rose agreed.

"Do you think?" Pete asked the Time Lady and Rose gives him the thumbs up and grins.

"You can trust me...!" She tries to quote him but forgot the last part.

"You can trust me on this." Pete corrects Rose

"That's it, sorry, yeah!" She said and they laugh.

"So, um, how long have you two been married?" Rose asked Pete

"Twenty years." He answered.

"And no kids, or...?" Rose asked, wondering if this version of Pete and Jackie ever planned for having children.

"We kept putting it off. She said she didn't wanna spoil her figure. She also didn't feel like adopting a child." Pete told the Time Lady.

"It's not too late. She's only forty." Rose said to Pete.

"Thirty-nine." He corrects her "Oh, right, thirty-nine!" Rose said.

'So Mum was born a year earlier in this universe' Rose thought to herself and both she and Pete chuckled

"It's still too late... I moved out last month. We're gonna keep it quiet, you know, it's bad for business." He told her without thinking and Rose's smile fades and she nods.

There was a brief moment of silence "Why am I telling you all this? We haven't met before, have we?" Pete asked Rose as he was why he told her about him moving out and Rose stares at him.

"I dunno, you just seem sort of..." Pete said as he stares at her

"What?" Rose asked him and Pete considers what to say but doesn't know how to say it and he can't put his finger on it "I dunno, just sort of... right." He decides to say to her.

There was another moment of silence and Pete seems to get uncomfortable with the situation and moves away to talk to someone else. "Stevey, how's things? How's it going at Torchwood?" He asked someone and Rose is left alone.

Back with The Doctor he found a presentation Cybermen on the laptop. "The most precious thing on this Earth is the human brain..." A voice of a man narrates on the laptop

Jackie is alone just outside on the porch and Rose spots her through the window and follows her outside.

Jackie settles herself down on a bench.

"Mrs Tyler, is there anything I can get you?" Rose asked Jackie.

"The last twenty years back." Jackie joked and laughs tiredly and Rose smiles with uncertainly.

"I can manage a glass of champagne... or a nice cup of tea?" Rose offered her.

"Oh, that'd do me!" Jackie said and they laugh and Rose sits down next to Jackie, still holding the tray of champagne.

"My mum loves that. End of a long night, she never goes straight to bed, she always stays up just to have that last cup of tea." Rose told her.

"Oh, I'm the same!" Jackie exclaimed

Rose looks at her "Two sugars..." Rose added.

"And me! Pete always says, you know..." Jackie starts but stops in mid-sentence, and shakes her head "ah, never mind him." She said

"I was talking to him earlier. He's a nice man. You know, big of a Jack the Lad, I s'pose, even if he has got money, but... he's a good bloke. Better than most." Rose told her she

looks at Jackie for a few moments.

"He's worth a second chance." She told Jackie quietly and Jackie turns sharply.

"Are you commenting on my marriage?" Jackie asked the Time Lady coldly.

"No, I was just..." Rose said, trying to apologise

"Who the hell do you think you are? You're staff! You're nothing but staff, you're just the serving girl, for God's sake." Jackie said and Rose looks away, hurt.

"And you are certainly not getting paid. Don't you dare talk to me." Jackie said harshly to Rose.

Jackie stands and goes back inside, leaving Rose alone on the bench, upset and Suddenly, a floodlight of sorts snaps on making Rose squint. Shadowy figures march up the front lawn, They come closer with an ominous sound of loud metal banging.

The Doctor is still inside watching the presentation on the laptop.

"This is the ultimate upgrade. Our greatest step into cyberspace." The narrator stated and

The Doctor looks horrified as he realises what this means: The return of the Cybermen but instead of Mondas they're from a parallel version of Earth.

"Cybus." He mumbled quietly to himself as

he dashes from the room without hesitation.

Rose stands and watches the figures marching closer. After a few moments, she turns on her heel and runs back inside.

The Doctor rushes his way through the crowds of people in the drawing room and spots Rose; they both go to the window and look outside at the figures.

"It's happening again, Arkytior." The Doctor muttered.

"What do you mean, Theta? What's happening again?" Rose asked her husband.

"I've seen them before. They're the last creatures I fought before I regenerated for the first time in 1986 at the Earth's south Pole." The Doctor told Rose and The figures got closer to the mansion.

"What are they?" Rose asked her husband.

"Cybermen." The Doctor told his wife.

Several of the Cybermen smash their steel fists through the windows in order to gain entry to the house, which causibgbscreams from the crowd and the people in the crowd cower as the Cybermen step through the full length windows. Soon, they have everyone in the room circled with no way out and the President's communication Bluetooth earbud device bleeps as a call came through his earbuds and he answers it "Mr Lumic." The President said distastefully.

"Mr President. I suppose a remark about crashing the party would be appropriate at this point." Lumic suggested before he laughs evilly.

"I forbade this." the President told Lumic.

"These are my children, sir." Lumic told the President "Would you deny my family?" He asked the President

"What are they, Theta? Cyborgs?" Rose asked her husband, under her breath.

"Yes, Arkytior. They were humans until they had all their humanity taken away. It's a living brain jammed inside a cybernetic body. With a heart of steel. All emotions removed." The Doctor answered his wife

"Why no emotions?" Rose asked, wondering why Cybermen didn't have emotions.

"Because it hurts." He told his wife.

"Who were these people?" The President asked Lumic.

"Doesn't matter." Lumic stated

"I demand to know, Lumic, these people, who were they?" The President demanded with his voice rising in anger.

"They were homeless, wretched and useless until I saved them. And elevated them. And gave them life-eternal. And now, I leave you in their capable hands. Goodnight, sir. Goodnight, Mr President." Lumic said before he hangs up.

One of the Cybermen squares itself in front of the crowd "We have been upgraded." The Cyberman stated.

"Into what?" The Doctor asked, pretending not knowing what they meant even though he already knew what he mean.

"The next level of mankind. We are Human Point Two. Every citizen will receive a free upgrade. You will become like us." The Cyberman told everyone in the crowd.

The President approaches the cyberman "I'm sorry." He told the cyberman with compassion "I'm so sorry for what's been done to you."

The President Turns, and walks around "But listen to me, this experiment ends. Tonight." He said to everyone.

"Upgrading is compulsory." The Cyberman told him.

"And if I refuse?" The President asked the cyberman.

"Don't." The Doctor quickly warned the President and Rose glances at her husband.

"What if I refuse?" The President asked the cyberman again.

"I'm telling you, don't." The Doctor said warning the President again.

"What happens if I refuse?" The President asked the Cyberman again as he ignores the Doctor's warning.

"Then you are not compatible." The Cyberman told the President

"What happens then?" The President challenged the Cybermen.

"You will be deleted." The Cyberman told him before grasping the President, whose eyes widen in shock, by the neck and is engulfed by electric-blue light as he is assassinated and everyone in the crowd scream and starts to run in fear.

"Jackie?!" Pete shouts the name of his wife to make sure of where she was as people in the room desperately run around, looking for a way out whilst some unfortunate individuals are attacked by the Cybermen, the room is chaos, the Doctor grabs Rose's hand and pulls her outside through one of the broken windows.

They run up a slope, only to be greeted by another row of Cybermen and quickly change direction and run around the side of the house and Rose saw Pete leap out of a window Rose spots him and Rose calls him over to them. "Quick! Quick!" Rose calls him over to them and and Pete runs after them.

A few moments later The Doctor, Rose and Pete reach the front of the house.

THE DOCTOR (looking around): "Pete, there's no way out!" The Doctor told Pete as he looked around.

"The side gates!" Pete exclaimed and

They run in the direction he indicates "Who are you? How do you know so much?" He asked the Doctor as they ran towards the side gates.

"You wouldn't believe it in a million years..." The Doctor told him.

The n they skid to a halt as they are met by another row of Cybermen and are forced to change direction, and two figures run towards the house, holding rifles.

"Who's that?!" Rose asked

"Get behind me!" A man that looks like and sounds Mickey ordered.

The Doctor, Rose and Pete stand and crouch behind the man that looks like Mickey and a blonde haired man as they fire their guns at the onslaught of Cybermen and The Cybermen stop marching. Rose fusses with the cost of man that looks like Mickey "Oh my God, look at you..." Rose said relieved as she pulls him into a tight hug and the man that looks like Mickey was confused

.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Rose continued and he pulls away from her "Yeah, no offence, sweetheart, but who the hell are you?" He asked her, not knowing who she is.

Then suddenly Mickey sprints down the lawn towards them "Rose!" Mickey called and He stops as he reaches them "That's not me. That's like... the other one." He added andbRose stares at him, and then at the Man that looks like Mickey.

"Oh, as if things weren't bad enough, there's two Mickey's!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"It's Ricky." The parallel version of Mickey told them.

"But there's more of them..." Mickey said, referring to the cybermen.

They all look around them in fear as they are surrounded by Cybermen "We're surrounded..." Rose cried and Ricky raises his gun "Put the guns down. Bullets won't stop them." The Doctor told them but The man with blonde hair ignores this and fires a rally and The Doctor pushes his gun aside angrily. "No! Stop shooting, now!"

The Doctor straightens and addresses the surrounding Cybermen. "We surrender!" The Doctor yelled as he put his hands up...

Everyone else put their hands up "there's no need to damage us, we're good stock. We volunteer for the upgrade program. Take us to be processed." The Doctor added.

"You and the female are rogue elements." One of the cybermen told him.

"But we surrender." The Doctor said pretending to be confused.

"You and the female are incompatible." One of the cybermen stated.

"But this is a surrender!" The Doctor cried.

"You and the female will be deleted." One of the cybermen told him.

"But we're surrendering! Listen to me, we surrender!" The Doctor said shouting frantically at the cybermen

"You and the female are both inferior. Man will be reborn as Cybermen but you and the female will both perish under maximum deletion." One of the cybermen told him then the Cyberman raises it's arm and reaches towards the Doctor and Rose and everyone looks terrified.

"Delete. Delete. Delete!" Every one of the Cybermen in front of them chanted

 **To be continued...**

 **Happy New Years**


	9. The Age of Steel part 1

**Disclaimer I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC**

The Doctor points the power cell at the Cybermen, which expels a shoot of golden light which bounds off one of them and onto the others, they are all disintegrated.

"What the hell was that?" Ricky asked, confused as what that light he just saw was.

"We'll have that instead, run!" The Doctor suggested And they run and a blue van behind them honked its horn "Everybody in!" A female voice that was the driver ordered and both the Blonde haired man and Ricky gets in the front of the van.

Pete tries to run back to the house but the Doctor grabs him and tries to restrain him as Pete neared the pillars of the mansion "I've gotta go back, my wife's in there." Pete pleaded wanting to save his wife.

"Anyone inside that house is dead. If you wanna help, then don't let her die for nothing. You've gotta come with us right now." The Doctor told him and Pete understands what the Doctor was suggesting, and hurries back to the van "Come on, get a move on!" The Driver said as The Doctor and Rose go in the direction of the van and got in the back and The van drove off as The Cybermen that were not confronting the Doctor and the rest of the group when the Doctor disintegrated the others march ominously forwards.

As the van is driving along at a steady speed now, relatively calm. The man with Blonde hair introduced himself as Jake and the driver introduced herself as Mrs.Moore.

Ricky, who is sitting in the front, glares through the grilling at the power cell, which the Doctor is still holding in his hand.

"What was that thing?" Rickey asked the Doctor, wanting to know what that light was the powercell that The Doctor was holding that disintegrated the cybermen

"Little bit of technology from me and my wife's home." The Doctor answered and gestured to Rose.

"It's stopped glowing. Has it run out?" Mickey asked to see if the powercell was dead.

"It's on a revitalising loop. It'll charge back up in about four hours." The Doctor said as he puts the Powercell in his pocket.

" Right. So, we don't have a weapon anymore." Rickey stated.

"Yeah, we've got weapons. Might not be one of those metal things, but they're good enough for men like him." Jake said, looking at Pete.

"Leave him alone! What's he done wrong?" Rose asked, raising her voice.

"Oh, you know, just laid a trap that's wiped out the Government. And left Lumic in charge." Jake explained

"If I was part of all that, do you think I'd leave my wife inside?" Pete asked, trying to explain that he's on their side.

"Maybe your plan went wrong. Still gives us the right to execute you, though." Rickey suggested

"Talk about executions, you'll make me and my wife your enemies. And take some really good advice, you don't wanna do that." The Doctor said, not wanting to make Jake and Ricky his and Rose's enemy.

"All the same... we have evidence that says Pete Tyler's been working for Lumic since 20.5." Ricky said and Rose stares at Pete, taken aback.

"Is that true?"

Pete looks uncomfortable "Tell 'em, Mrs M." Rickey .

"We've got a government mole who feeds us information. Lumic's private files, his South American operations... the lot. Secret broadcasts twice a week." explained

"Broadcast from Gemini?" Pete asked

"And how do you know that?" Rickey asked Pete

"I'm Gemini. That's me." Pete explained

"Yeah, well you would say that." Rickey said as he didn't believe Pete.

"Encrypted wavelength six-five-seven using binary nine." Pete started and Ricky and Jake glanced at one another.

" That's the only reason I was working for Lumic. To get information." Pete added

"I thought I was broadcasting to the Security Services, and what do I get? Scooby Doo and his gang. They've even got the van!" Pete exclaimed sarcastically

"No, no, no! But the Preachers know what they're doing. Ricky said he's London's Most Wanted!" Mickey said as he was confused

"Yeah, that's not exactly..." Ricky started

"Not exactly what?" Mickey asked wanting to know what the parallel version of him was going to say.

"I'm London's Most Wanted for... parking tickets." Ricky explained and The Doctor smiles and Rose raises her eyebrows.

"Great." Pete said sarcastically

"They were deliberate! I was fighting the system! Park anywhere, that's me." Ricky said defending himself.

"Good policy. I do much the same. I'm the Doctor, by the way, if anyone's interested..." The Doctor said introducing himself.

"And I'm Arkytior but you can call me Rose cause that's what my name translates to in english. Hello!" Rose said introducing herself in both her gallifreyan nickname and her title.

"Even better. That's the name of my dog. Still, at least I've got the catering staff on my side." Pete said still thinking that the Doctor and Rose were part of his staff and Rose looks at him "I knew you weren't a traitor." She told him quietly

"Why's that, then?" Pete asked her and Rose glances at her husband, who is watching her.

"I just did." Rose said

"They took my wife." Pete said not wanting his wife to die.

"She might still be alive." Rose told Pete, compassionately.

"That's even worse. 'Cos that's what Lumic does. He takes the living... and he turns them into those machines." Pete said

"Cybermen." the Doctor explained then everybody except Rose looked at him "They're called Cybermen. And I'd take those ear-pods off, if I were you."he advised and Pete obliges and gives them to the Doctor and he gave one of the to Rose.

"You never know... Lumic could be listening." The Doctor said before he disables the earpiece for the right ear with his sonic screwdriver and Rose disables the left ear-piece with her sonic screwdriver.

"But he's overreached himself. He's still just a businessman. He's assassinated the President. All we need to do is get to the City and inform the authorities. Because I promise you, this ends tonight." The Doctor said coldly.

Later after the van stopped and they got out and walked along the street and saw everyone around them is marching towards the same destination emotionlessly and they watch them, confused "What the hell...?" The man with Blonde hair cried

"What's going on?" Rose asked, confused.

"It's the ear-pods. Lumic's taking control." The Doctor guessed as he saw the ear pods blinking

"Can't we just take them off?" Mickey asked

He goes up to one man to take his ear-pods out, but Rose stops him.

"Don't! Cause a brainstorm." Rose told him

"Human Race, for such an intelligent lot, you aren't half susceptible. Give anyone a chance to take control and you submit. Sometimes I think you like it. Easy life." The Doctor said.

"Hey." Jake said and they saw both he and Ricky are peering around the corner, crouching."Come and see." Jake added.

The Doctor, Rose, Mickey and Pete join them in looking around the corner. A row of Cybermen march alongside the people under the control of the ear-pods, still heading in the same direction.

"Where are they all going?" Rose asked

"I don't know. Lumic must have a base of operation, Arkytior." The Doctor said

"Battersea. That's where he was building his prototypes." Pete told them where Lumic's base of operations was.

"Why's he doing it?" Rose asked Pete.

"He's dying. This all started out as a way of life by keeping the brain alive. At any cost." Pete explained.

Rose looked at her husband to the Doctor "The thing is, I've seen Cybermen before, haven't I? That head, those handle shapes in Van Statten's museum." Rose asked the Doctor as she looked at him

"You saw the head of a cyberman I fought when I was in my fifth sixth and seventh incarnation, Arkytior." The Doctor confirmed that she saw a head of a cyberman when she first met a Dalek.

"What the hell are you two on about?" Pete asked the Doctor and Rose.

"Never mind that. Come on, we need to get out of the City." Rickey said as the Cybermen are fast-approaching down the street.

"Okay, split up, Mrs Moore, you look after that bloke. Jake, distract them, go right, I'll go left, we'll meet back at Bridge Street. Move." Rickey added and he runs off in one direction, Jake in the other, Mickey turns to Rose "I'm going with him." He follows Ricky.

"Come on, let's go." Mrs. Moore said and then they ran as the Cybermen march towards them.

"Back!" She exclaimed as they run down a side alley, with some Cybermen in pursuit.

Meanwhile with Ricky and Mickey, they come to a fork in the road and halt, out of breath "Which way? I don't know where we are." Mickey asked the parallel version of himself.

"Did they see us?" Rickey asked Mickey.

"Do they know where we are?" Mickey asked.

"I think they saw us. I bet they can see in the dark..." Rickey started.

"I bet they got satellites..." Mickey interrupted his parallel self.

"I bet they saw us in the dark..." Rickey repeated himself.

"They know where we are." Mickey and Ricky said in unison and they look at each other.

"I don't get it. What is it with you? You are exactly like me." Ricky noted as he was confused on how Mickey knew what he was going to say but both of them said it at the same time.

"I dunno. I reckon you're braver." Mickey told him.

"Oh yeah. Ten times. Still, your friends aren't bad. I'll give you that." Rickey complimented Mickey.

"Oh, that's the Doctor and his wife: Rose. I just tag along behind." Mickey told him.

"Well, then you're not that bad." Ricky complimented Mickey.

"D'you think?" Mickey asked his parallel self.

"Yeah, I suppose." Ricky said and then they hear the sound of marching feet behind them and spin around and saw That Cybermen are approaching.

"Cybermen." Mickey said.

"Split up!" Both Mickey and Ricky said to each other at the same time before dashing off in opposite directions.

A different squad of Cybermen march down a street whilst the Doctor, Rose, Pete and Mrs Moore crouch hidden behind a pile of rubbish and dustbins. Rose clutches onto Pete's hand and the Cybermen stop as if they want to investigate the rubbish further, but the Doctor points his sonic screwdriver in their direction and It bleeps and they go on their way and Rose stands and lets go of Pete's hand and both he and the Time Lady glance at one other, he's clearly slightly bewildered by the way she's behaving towards him.

They all stand warily and watch the Cybermen march off into the distance "Go." The Doctor whispers to everyone as they creep out from behind the dustbins and run in the opposite direction.

Back with Ricky, he is running as fast as he can, but the Cybermen are hot on his tail. He is forced to change direction when he is met by another group of them.

Then he runs down a side alley and finds his way blocked by a metal fence, which he rattles on, but the gate is locked and Mickey runs to the gate on the other side "Come on!" Mickey exclaimed and Ricky is forced to start climbing the fence. "Come on! Come on!" Mickey screamed at his parallel self with urgency growing inside him. But then all of a sudden one of the Cybermen is close enough to reach out and grab hold of Ricky's foot, and he is electrocuted Rickey screams as he felt the electricity

"No!" Mickey screamed and Ricky falls backwards off the fence and lands in a heap on the ground and watched as his parallel self dies and there was a silence in Mickey, dismayed, looks from the body to the Cybermen, who are just standing there on the other side of the fence, watching him and he sniffs, stumbles backwards, and runs away to retreat.

Jake runs back to where the Doctor, Rose and Pete are waiting. "I ran past the river. You should've seen it, the whole City's on the watch. Hundreds of Cybermen all down the Thames." Jake told them as Mickey runs down the street towards them, alone. Jake turns and his face lights up "Here he is!" Jake said thinking it was Ricky and Mickey does not reply as he comes to a halt, Jake furrows his brow.

Which one are you?" Jake asked Mickey and the fact that something is wrong is written all over Mickey's face. "I'm sorry. The Cybermen. He couldn't..." Mickey started "Are you Ricky? Are You Ricky?" Jake asked Mickey wanting to know if Mickey was Rickey.

"Mickey, that's you, isn't it?" Rose asked Mickey

"Yeah." Mickey confirmed and Rose runs to him and hugs him and Jake was silent.

"He tried. He was running..." Mickey started to tell Jake but Jake turns away from him.

"There was too many of them." Mickey said trying to to Jake what happened to Rickey

"Shut it." Jake snapped at Mickey as his face contorts with pain and grief.

"There was nothing I could do." Mickey added

spinning around): "I said just shut it. Don't even talk about him. You're nothing, you are." Jake snapped at Mickey again as he spinned around at him and Mickey's eyes are red and shining with tears as are Jake's eyes as well.

"Nothing." Jake added to himself.

" We can mourn him when London is safe. But now, we move on." The Doctor told them calmly and the group nod miserably.

They walk up a slope which overlooks the river and saw Battersea on the opposite side of the bank of the river "The whole of London's been sealed off, and the entire population's been taken inside that place. To be converted." The Doctor said as he looked at Lumic's base

"We've gotta get in there and shut it down." Rose told them and knew she that her husband didn't have a plan... yet.

"How do we do that?" Mickey asked not knowing what the plan was.

"Oh, I'll think of something." The Doctor told them as he didn't have a plan yet.

"You're just making this up as you go along!" Mickey said in indignantly (annoyance).

"Yep. But I do it brilliantly." The Doctor said popping the 'p'. and Rose smirks at her husband and Mickey has to agree with him.

A while later Mrs Moore had a laptop out, and has a 3D model on the screen. "That's a schematic of the old factory. Look, cooling tunnels... underneath the plant... big enough to walk through." She told them and Everyone is crowded around the laptop on a bench, except Jake, who stands some distance away, not really listening.

THE DOCTOR (indicating): "We go under there and up into the control centre?" The Doctor said not knowing how to do it.

"Hmm." hummed

"There's another way in." Pete told them and everyone looks at him "Through the front door. If they've taken Jackie for upgrading, that's how she'll get in..."

Jake finally goes over to them "We can't just go strolling up." He told them.

"Or, we could... with these..." suggested as she takes some ear-pods from her bag and The Doctor grabs one. "Fake ear-pods. Dead. No signal. But put them on, the Cybermen would mistake you for one of the crowd." told them

"Then that's my job." Pete told them.

"You'd have to show no emotion. None at all. Any sign of emotion would give you away." The Doctor told Pete.

ROSE (to Mrs Moore): "How many of those have you got?" Rose asked

"Just two sets." answers Rose's question.

"Okay. If that's the best way of finding Jackie... I'm coming with you." Rose told Pete and She gets up and stands next to him.

"Why does she matter to you?" He asked the Time Lady.

"We haven't got time. Doctor, I'm going with him, and that's that." Rose told her husband

THE DOCTOR (staring at her): "No stopping you, is there,Arkytior?" The Doctor asked his wife as he stares at her.

"Nope." She confirmed and then he gave her the ear pods

"Tell you what... we can take the ear-pods at the same time. Give people their minds back. So they don't walk into that place like sheep." He suggested what they could also do.

"Jakey-boy?" The Doctor called to Jake and he leads Jake further up the hill for a better look at Battersea and the zeppelin stationed above it.

"Lumic's transmitting the control signal, and it must be from over there..." The Doctor said and he points his sonic screwdriver at Battersea and the Zeppelin bleeps.

"There it is... on the zeppelin, see? Great big transmitter. Good thing Lumic likes showing off. Reckon you could take it out?" He asked Jake.

"Consider it done." Jake answers smiling and pleased and the Doctor pats him on the shoulder and goes back to the others.

"Mrs Moore... would you care to accompany me into the cooling tunnels?" The Doctor offered

"How could I refuse an offer of cooling tunnels?" replies as she accepts

"We attack on three sides, above, between - below. We get to the control centre, we stop the conversion machines." The Doctor said as he takes his glasses off.

"What about me?" Mickey asks and he's standing slightly apart from the group, forgotten then Everyone looks over at him like they've only just remembered he's there.

"Mickey! You can... ahm..." The Doctor started but didn't know what Mickey could do.

"What, stay out of trouble? Be the tin dog?" Mickey asked "No, those days are over. I'm going with Jake." he told them

"I don't need you, idiot." Jake told him

MICKEY (bursts out of him, angrily): "I'm not an idiot! You got that?!"!Mickey snapped at Jake "I'm offering to help." He told Jake calmly.

"Whatever." Jake said he walks off and Mickey follows him, The Doctor watches closely.

"Mickey?" The Doctor called and Mickey turns back to look at the Time Lord.

"Good luck." He said to Mickey.

"Yeah. You too. Rose, I'll see you later." Mickey told them.

"Yeah, you better." Rose agreed.

"If we survive this, I'll see you back at the TARDIS." The Doctor told Mickey and he smiles at Mickey, eyes intense and Mickey nods back at him.

"That's a promise." Mickey told them and

He walks away again with a smile on his face, confidence restored. He glances over his shoulder in time to see the Doctor and Rose kiss passionately and we're in a tight hug and She grins up at him.

"Good luck, Arkytior." The Doctor said to his wife.

Rose nods "I will and you too, Theta." She told her husband and whispered the name Theta to him so no one else but the two of them hears it and Mickey turns away to follow any go with Jake.


	10. The Age of Steel part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC**

The trap door to the cooling tunnels opens and Mrs Moore descends a ladder, followed by the Doctor.

"It's freezing here." complained.

"Any sign of a light switch?" The Doctor asked

"Can't see a thing. But I've got these..." started then she rummages through her bag and hands the Doctor a light that can be tied around his head.

"A device for every occasion..." said

"Ooh!" The Doctor said as she gave the light to him.

"Put it on." she said and then she finds one for herself and They put them on.

"Haven't got a hotdog in there, have you? I'm starving." The Doctor said and Mrs Moore laughs.

"Of all the things to wish for! That's mechanically recovered meat!" She told him

"I know. It's the Cyberman of food, but it's tasty." The Doctor said and She hands him a torch "A proper torch as well." She told him.

"Let's see where we are." He said as he switches the torch on and takes a few steps forward and the first thing the light falls on is a Cyberman. There are hundreds of them lining the cooling tunnels, but they seem lifeless.

"Already converted, just paralysed. Come on!" He said and then he walks forward, ready to start the journey down the cooling tunnels. After a moments hesitation, Mrs Moore follows. The Doctor pauses and knocks one on the nose (or where the nose should be) which elicits no response.

"Let's go slowly. Keep an eye out for trip systems." He said and they edge slowly and warily down the tunnel, past lifeless Cyberman after lifeless Cyberman.

At Battersea power station a huge truck drives away from the power station and a row of Cybermen march in the opposite direction meanwhile the whole place is very busy.

"Chamber six now open for human upgrading." A voice of a Cyberman said on a loudspeaker as both

Rose and Pete dart along the side of the building, trying to remain unseen.

"Chamber seven now open for human upgrading" the voice of the cyberman added on the loudspeaker as a row of brain-dead people march alongside the Cybermen and both Pete and Rose are crouched out of sight.

"Chamber eight now open for human upgrading." The voice of the cyberman added on the loudspeaker.

"Just put them on. Don't show any emotion. No signs, nothing. Okay?" Pete said referring to the ear-pods that gave them.

"Don't worry. We can do it." Rose promised

"Chamber seven now open for human upgrading." The voice of the Cyberman added on the loudspeaker and both Pete and Rose put their fake ear-pods in place.

"We could die in here. Why are you doing this?" Pete asked the Time Lady.

"Let's just say I'm doing it for my mum and dad. Right, let's go." Rose replied and they come out of their hiding place.

"Chamber eight now open for human upgrading." The voice of a cyberman said on the loudspeaker.

Before they join the line of people filing into the building for upgrading Pete gives Rose's hand a squeeze and found her hand to be freezing cold but he ignores it so he can ask her another time.

"Chamber nine now open for human upgrading. chamber ten now open for human upgrading. Chamber eleven now open for human upgrading." the voice of the Cyberman said on the loudspeaker and both Rose and Pete joined the other humans, in line, not a flicker of emotion on their faces.

Jake climbed a ladder to the roof of the building: Battersea Power station, over which the zeppelin is parked and he smiles, Mickey follows him and

Jake stealthily creeps behind a wall to avoid being noticed by there were two guards standing beneath the zeppelin, and beckons to Mickey who follows.

"Two guards. We can take them." Jake told Mickey

"Don't kill them." Mickey ordered Jake.

"Who put you in charge?" Jake asked Mickey, confusedly.

"If you kill them, what's the difference between you and a Cyberman?" Mickey asked him and

Jake pauses and realizes what he meant.

"Well, I suppose we could use these." Jake said and he hands Mickey a small corked bottle.

"Smelling salts?" Mickey asked as he looked at the bottle

"Bit stronger than that. One of Mrs Moore's little tricks. Should knock them out." Jake told him "Three, two, one..." Jake whispered to Mickey and then they ran out from behind the wall and creep up behind the guards. They grab them from behind and shove the 'smelling salts' under their noses and the guards go unconscious in seconds.

"There's gotta be more guards on board." Mickey said to Jake.

"Then let's go get them." Jake responded before they go up the ladder to the zeppelin.

Back in the cooling tunnels the Doctor and Mrs Moore are still making their way stealthily along the tunnel.

"How did you get into this, then? Rattling along with the Preachers?" He asked her.

"Oh, I used to be ordinary. Worked at Cybus Industries. '95. 'Til one day, I find something I'm not supposed to. A file on the mainframe. All I did was read it. Then suddenly, I've got men with guns knocking in the middle of the night. Life on the run. Then I found the Preachers. They needed a techy, so I... I just sat down and taught myself everything." She explained how she joined the Preachers.

"What about Mr Moore?" The Doctor asked her if she had a husband.

"Well, he's not called Moore. I got that from a book, Mrs Moore. It's safer not to use real names. But he thinks I'm dead. It was the only way to keep him safe. Him and the kids." She told him.

"What about you and your wife, Rose? Have you and her got any family, or...?" She asked him

"Oh, me at wife's parents are dead, they died in a war. But who needs family? We've got the whole world on me and my wife's shoulders." He told her.

"Go on then, what's your real name?" He asked her what her real name was.

"Angela Price." She answers and the Doctor nods and smiles.

"Don't tell a soul." She told him not to tell anyone else her real name.

"Not a word." He said as he won't tell anyone.

Behind them, a red button behind a Cyberman lights up and starts bleeping quietly the Cyberman slowly turns its head.

At Lumic's headquarters an alarm goes off on a computer and a Cyberman strides over to it.

"Movement in Deepcold Six." The cyberman informed another cyberman in the room

"Awaken the army." The other cyberman told the cyberman.

Back in the cooling tunnels one of the sleepless

Cybermen's hand twitches slightly and noticed it "Doctor? Did that one just move?" said as she was scared.

"It's just the torchlight. Keep going, come on." He reassured her but then another one, just in front of them, and definitely turns "They're waking up... Run!" He said and they run down the cooling tunnel as fast as they can.

As they go, the Cybermen spring to life, one after another. They begin to march forwards just as they reach the ladder at the end of the tunnel. The Doctor climbs up it first anf followed suit as scramble to get up it.

"Get up! Quick! They're coming!" said in a panicked voice as the Doctor attempts to open the seal with his sonic screwdriver.

"Open it! Open it!" She screamed and the Doctor succeeds and tosses the door aside.

"Get up!" She said as they climbed up the ladder as fast as they can. "Quick! Quick!" She exclaimed.

"Come on!" He stated and they climb out of the trapdoor, and the Cybermen are following them, but they manage to slam the door closed just in time and the Doctor seals it with his sonic screwdriver.

"Oh, good team, Mrs Moore!" He compliments her and she nods.

In the Cyber-Conversion floor of Battersea Power station, Rose and Pete are now inside the factory.

"Units upgrading now 6,500. Repeat: 6,500 and rising." A voice of a Cyberman said on the loudspeaker and and as they walk along, emotionless, along with hordes of others. A Cybermen steps out in front of Rose and stops her going any further and it didn't scanned her biology.

"You will wait." The Cyberman told her before it moves on "Are you okay?" Pete asked the Time Lady.

Rose tried her best not to look frightened "No." she muttered to Pete.

"Chamber Six now open for human upgrading." The voice of the Cyberman said on the loudspeaker and people file forwards, ready to be upgraded and flames align themselves above incinerators. "All reject stock will be incinerated." The voice of the cyberman added on the loudspeaker.

A woman walks into a cell, the doors closing on her. The blades swoop down on her, converting her... a Cyberman's head is lowered down and there are hundreds of conversion machines all working simultaneously.

"Any sign of Jackie?" Pete asked and a Cyberman turns as though at the sound of his voice and Pete freezes, as the Cyberman considers him and stomps over to him. "You are Peter Tyler. Confirm: you are Peter Tyler." The Cyberman said wanting confirmation.

"Confirmed." Pete confirmed with uncertainty.

"I recognise you. I went first. My name was Jacqueline Tyler." The Cyberman said explainng that she's Jackie.

"No!" Rose exclaimed before she could stop herself

"What?!" Pete asked CyberJackie.

CYBERJACKIE: Sensors detect a binary vasualar system, an enhanced respiratory pulmonary system in the Female." Cyberajckeie said "You are an unknown upgrade." CyberJackie told Rose "He is unprogrammed. Restrain them." CyberJackie added.

"You're lying. You're not her! You're not my Jackie!" Pete said in disbelief

and several Cybermen step forwards, ready to restrain him and Rose and Pete lunges forwards to the Cyberman who was Jackie.

"No. I am Cyber-form. Once I was Jacqueline Tyler." The CyberJackie explained.

"But you can't be... not her...!" Rose said as she was horrified at what's happened to the parallel version of her human mother.

"Her brain is inside this body." CyberJackie explained

"Jacks, I came to save you." Pete told his wife that has been converted into a cyberman.

"This man worked with Cybus Industries to create our species. He will be rewarded by force. Take them to Cyber Control and she will be taken for analysis there as well." CyberJackie ordered and then CyberJackie stomps away. Rose and Pete are grabbed from behind and marched away.

"They killed her... they just took her and killed her!" Rose said horrified

"Maybe there's a chance, I dunno. Maybe we can reverse it." Pete suggested

"My husband said that when someone has been converted into a cyberman then there'd be nothing we could do." Rose said

"But if... if she remembers..." Pete started and they turn and strain to see try to see Jackie but there was hordes and hordes of Cybermen, and they all look identical.

"Where is she? Which one was it? Which one was her?" Pete asked

"They're uniform. They all look the same!" Rose noted and they are shoved roughly forwards again.

In Lumic's zeppelin, at the control room after having successfully drugged another guard, Mickey and Jake enter the control room of the zeppelin.

"Nice one." Jake complimented Mickey and they See that the room was deserted. "Nobody's home. Find the transmitter controls." Jake said.

"What do they look like?" Mickey asked Jake.

"Well, I don't know, they might have "Transmitter controls" written in big red letters, just look!" Jake suggested and They both look around the control room. Mickey turns and jumps to see a Cyberman standing in a dark alcove.

"Cyberman!" Jake called and he points his gun at it. But it doesn't move. Confused, Jake moves closer and turns a light switch, illuminating the alcove. Mickey also takes a few steps closer to examine it. It becomes apparent that it is lifeless.

"It's dead. I don't think it was ever alive." Mickey said as he taps it on the head. It sounds hollow.

"It's empty. No brain. It's just a robot suit. It's for display." Mickey guessed

"Okay. Transmitter." Jake said and they head off in different directions to search for the transmitter.

Back in the cooling tunnels the Doctor and Mrs Moore edge along a dark, metal corridor. Suddenly, a Cyberman steps out in front of them and they both jump as the Cyberman spooked them.

"You are not upgraded." The Cyberman told them.

"Yeah? Well, upgrade this." said sarcastically as she throws a small metal device at the Cyberman and it sticks to its chest and sparks and causes the Cyberman to be electrocuted. It shakes and jerks, and then slumps to the floor.

The Doctor looks delighted "What the hell was that thing?!" He said and they approached the body of the cyberman.

"Electromagnetic bomb. Takes out computers, I figured it might stop the cyber-suit." She explained to him.

"You figured right. Now, let's have a look... He said as he takes out his sonic screwdriver, bends down and holds it to the Cybus logo on its chest. "Now... know your enemy... and the logo on the front... Lumic's turned them into a brand." He added.

He takes the logo off so that they can see inside the Cyberman the Doctor shows Mrs Moore "Heart of steel..." he said "But look..." he added as he puts his fingers inside the Cyberman, and draws out he shows her the cyberman's dead flesh skin/some dead bodily tissues.

"Is that flesh?" she asked him

"Hmmm... central nervous system. Artificially grown then threaded throughout the suit so it responds like a living thing. Well, it is a living thing. Oh, but look..." he said as he moves his figer through the chest to find an electronic chip and he found it "Emotional inhibitor. Stops them feeling anything." he explained

"But... why?" she asked

"It's still got a human brain... imagine its reaction if it could see itself. Realise itself inside this thing. They'd go insane..." The Doctor starts till she understands what he meant.

"So they cut out the one thing that makes them human." She finished his train of thought

"Because they have to." He added then

"Why am I cold?" The Cyberman spoke with emotion.

"Oh, my God. It's alive. It can feel." Mrs. Moore said as she was shocked.

"We broke the inhibitor." he explained and he Leans over the Cyberman, touches its head. " I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he said sincerely to the cyberman.

"Why so cold?" the Cyberman repeated itself

"Can you remember your name?" The Doctor asked the cyberman

"Sally. Sally Phelan." The Cyberman told them

"You're a woman..." said as she was shocked

"Where's Gareth?" The Cyberman asked.

"Who's Gareth?" asked the cyberman.

"He can't see me. It's unlucky the night before..." The Cyberman started.

"You're getting married." finished as she realized what the cyberman was saying.

"I'm cold. I'm so cold." The Cyberman said in pain.

"Sorry. You sleep now, Sally. Just go to sleep." The Doctor said quietly as he points his sonic screwdriver just inside the suit and blue light inside and near the emotional inhibitor goes out.

"Sally Phelan didn't die for nothing." He starts and It dawns on him " 'Cos that's the key. The emotional inhibitor, if we could find the code behind it, the cancellation code, then feed it throughout the system into every Cyberman's head..." Mrs Moore nods " They'd realise what they are..." He said "And what happens then?" asked him.

"I think it would kill them." he said and his Brow furrows, "Could we do that?" he asked

"We've got to. Before they kill everyone else." said and The Doctor looks as though he is finding this decision hard. "There's no choice, Doctor. It's got to be done." said and she then stands up and the Doctor is still staring at Sally's body but neither of them notice that a Cyberman is standing right behind Mrs Moore and It grabs her by the neck, electrocutes and kills her and the Doctor stands in horror.

"No! No! You didn't have to kill her!" The Doctor yelled in anger as he was furious.

"Sensors detect a binary vascular system and and advanced Respiratory system like the female that is an unknown upgrade has been taken for analysis. You are an unknown upgrade as well. You will be taken for analysis as well as her. The Doctor, knows the female the cybermen were talking about was his wife: Rose and he looks disgusted by them, allows himself to be lead off by two other Cybermen.

Back in the control room of Lumic's Zeppelin, Jake goes over to Mickey who is standing by a panel which does indeed have "Transmitter controls" written on it in large letters.

"The transmitter controls are sealed behind here, we need like, an oxyacetylene or something."Mickey suggested

"Oh, no I forgot to bring it with me." Jake said sarcastically

"Well, then what do we do?" Mickey asked

"We'll crash the zeppelin." Jake suggested

"With us inside it?" Mickey asked

"We could set it to automatic and then just leg it!" added Let's have a look." he said as they go over to the controls. Jake taps on the keyboard and shakes his head.

" It's locked. There's gotta be an override..." Jake suggested

"Let me have a go. I'm good with computers, trust me."Mickey said as he shoved Jake out of the way and Mickey taps on the keyboard and Jake watches. They are oblivious to tiny red light that has just started flashing and beeping quietly behind the cyber-suit.

The Doctor is marched into the main control room of Battersea. Rose and Pete are both there too, by the computers "I've been captured, but don't worry, Arkytior and Pete are still out there, they can rescue me..." The Doctor said as he walked around the room "oh well, never mind."He added as he saw Rose and Pete and he knew Rose was captured from what the cyberman that Captured him said.

He approached her "You okay, Love?" He asked Rose.

"Yeah. But they got Jackie." Rose told him.

"We were too late. Lumic killed her." Pete added.

"Then where is he? The famous Mr Lumic? Don't we get the chance to meet our Lord and Master?" The Doctor asked, raising his voice and looking around.

"He has been upgraded." One of the cyberman in the room told him.

"So he's just like you?" The Doctor asked the cyberman

"He is superior. The Lumic Unit has been designated Cyber Controller." The cyberman informed them

Then they all turn as the sliding doors open. And saw Lumic, who is now a Cyberman, rolls through them. He is sitting on an elaborate chair, covered with wires and tubes. Pete stands in amazement

"This is The Age of Steel and I am its Creator." Lumic said with his newly robotic voice.

Back in the control room of Lumic's zeppelin

"Almost there." Mickey said as he was tapping on the keyboard of the computer.

"Not bad work." Jake said approving the work that Mickey did and the Cyberman behind them flexes its fingers and It raises its arm and steps out of the alcove.

"It's moving!" Jake screamed in shock, fear and surprised and they move hurriedly out of the way of the cyberman.

"You said it was dead!" Jake exclaimed at Mickey.

"Yeah. But he's still a steel robot." Mickey said and Jake points his gun at it and Mickey pushes his hand down as he thought of an idea.

"Wait a minute. Hey, Cyberman, over here." Mickey called to the cyberman and the Cyberman turns.

"Come on, you brainless lump of metal." Mickey said with anticipation and the Cyberman stomps towards them, as Mickey beckons it forward. "Come and have a go!" Mickey added and the Cyberman raises its fist, ready to strike, Mickey and Jake duck out of the way at the last second, and its fist slams into the transmitter controls. It explodes with blue electricity, destroying both the controls and the Cyberman.

Meanwhile in the Cyber-Conversion Floor of the Battersea Power station, the ear-pods on the people marching into the factory flash and are deactivated. The people wake up and with horror, realise where they are, "Oh no!" A woman screamed and everyone screamed and ran

in different directions.

Back on Lumic's zeppelin, control room"The transmitter's down!" Mickey said excitedly and both he and Jake hug excitedly.

meanwhile, people flee out of the power station, screaming and knocking the cybermen out of the way.

Back in the Control Room of Battersea Power station the Doctor, Rose and Pete hear the screams clearly from Lumic's control room and the Cybermen look around. "That's my friends at work. Good boys! Mr Lumic, I think that's a vote for free will." The Doctor said and then he winks.

"I have factories waiting on seven continents. If the ear-pods have failed, then Cybermen will take humanity by force. London has fallen. So shall the world." Lumic stated thinking that he still has not failed.

Back in Lumic's zeppelin control room, "Hold on, I've logged on to Cyber Control." Mickey said as he has managed to hack into a security camera of sorts overlooking Cyber Control, where the Doctor, Rose and Pete was.

"They're alive! The Doctor and Rose, there they are!" Mickey said, happily.

"Never mind them, what the hell is that thing?" Jake said pointing at Lumic.

"Shh. Has this thing got sound?" Mickey asked and then he taps on the keyboard which gives them audio.

Back in the Battersea Control room "I will bring peace to the world. Everlasting peace, and unity, and uniformity." Lumic started.

"And imagination? What about that?" The Doctor started

"Yeah I agree with him, the one thing that lead you here. Imagination, you're killing it, dead!" Rose said agreeing with her husband.

"What are your names?" Lumic asked the Doctor and Rose.

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor answered

"I'm Rose Smith, wife of the Doctor." Rose answered

"A redundant title, Doctor. Doctors need not exist. Cybermen never sicken." Lumic told them.

"Yeah, but that's it!" The Doctor started as he stepped forward with enthusiasm "That's exactly the point!" he said despairingly "Oh, Lumic, you're a clever man... I'd call you a genius, except me and my wife are in the room. But everything you've invented, you did to fight your sickness. And that's brilliant. That is so human. But once you get rid of sickness and mortality, then what's there to strive for? Eh? The Cybermen won't advance. You'll just stop! You'll stay like this forever. A metal Earth with metal men and metal thoughts. Lacking the one thing that makes this planet so alive. People. Ordinary, stupid, brilliant people." The Doctor told him.

"You are proud of your emotions, Doctor?" Lumic asked him

"Oh, yes." The Doctor answered

"Are you proud of your emotions as well?" Lumic asked Rose "I'm proud of my emotions as well as my husband." Rose answered

"Then tell me, Doctor and Rose, have both of you ever known grief, and rage, and pain?"

"Yes. Yes, we have." The Doctor and Rose answered.

"And they hurt?" Lumic asked them

"Oh yes." The Doctor breathed

"They hurt for me as well." Rose answered

"I could set both of you free. Would you not want that? A life without pain?" Lumic asked the Time Lord and Time Lady.

"You might as well kill us." The Doctor said

"Then I take that option." Lumic told them.

"It's not yours to take. You're a cyber controller. You don't control me or anything with blood in its heart." The Doctor told him

"You have no means of stopping me. I have an army. A species of my own." Lumic said still thinking that he has won and the Doctor puts his face in his palm, exasperated, "You just don't get it, do you? An army's nothing. 'Cos those ordinary people, they're the key." He said and he then glances at the security camera :The most ordinary person could change the world."

Back in Lumic's zeppelin control room Mickey nods at what the Doctor was saying

"Some ordinary man or woman... some idiot..." The Doctor said on the speaker and with that Mickey's head jerks up and stares. "All it takes is for him to find, say, the right numbers... say, the right codes... say, for for example, the code behind the emotional inhibitor. The code right in front of him. 'Cos even an idiot knows how to use computers these days." The Doctor said on the speaker and Mickey's mouth is open as he's starting to catch on to what the Doctor was saying.

"Knows how to get past firewalls and passwords... knows how to find something encrypted in the Lumic Family Database, under... what was it, Pete? Binary what?" The Doctor asked Pete on the speaker.

"Binary 9." Pete said loudly

"Binary 9." Mickey echoed quietly, sounding like a whisper and he begins to type the code.

"An idiot could find that code. The cancellation code. And he'd keep on typing. Keep on fighting." The Doctor said on the Speaker and he Looks meaningfully into the camera at Jake and Mickey "Anything to save his friends..." he added"

Back in the control room at Battersea Power station Lumic was getting irritated at the Doctor "Your words are irrelevant." Lumic said.

"Talk too much, that's my problem. Lucky I got you that cheap tariff,Arkytior. For all our long chats. On your phone." The Doctor said, grinning and he glanced back to the camera and made a phone signal with his hand.

Back on Lumic's Zeppelin in the control room Mickey heard what the Doctor said "The phone..." Mickey said and then he takes out his phone

Back in the control room of Battersea power station Lumic was at the verge of killing the Doctor unbeknown that if he 'killed' him the Doctor would regenerate "You will be deleted." Lumic told him.

"Yes, delete, control, hash, all those lovely buttons." The Doctor said, ignoring what Lumic said.

Back on Lumic's zeppelin Mickey types the numbers into his phone as a text message to Rose.

Back in the control room of Battersea power station "Then of course, my particular favourite, send." The Doctor said and Mickey presses the 'send' button to send his text message to Rose.

Backin the control room of Battersea power station the Doctor was still ranting "And let's not forget how you seduced all those ordinary people in the first place." He said as Rose's phone beeps, indicating that she has just received a message. "By making every bit of technology compatible with everything else..." he said and then he loiters by one particular computer.

"It's for you." Rose told her husband as she throws it to him and he caught it.

"Like this." he said as he shoves it into a port and It fits perfectly, then All hell breaks loose and the cybermen clutch onto their heads, moaning. The code flashes on every single computer screen.

In Lumic's zeppelin both Mickey and Jake jump up and down in delight and they both shout

"Yes!"

The Cybermen, all over the factory, fall around and start twitching, crying out and clutching their metal skulls. One of them has caught sight of their reflection in a piece of metal and is whimpering and touching its face and fingering its reflection "I'm sorry." The Doctor told the cyberman and outside the factory, one of the Cybermen falls to its knees and its head explodes.

"What have you done?" Lumic demanded

"I gave them back their souls. They can see what you've done, Lumic! And it's killing them." The Doctor exclaimed and the Doctor, Rose and Pete run from the room "Delete! Delete! Delete!" Lumic yelled.

There were small explosions that erupt all over the factory, whilst the Doctor, Rose and Pete run for their lives, looking for a way out and they try one door but find the way blocked by wailing Cybermen and the Doctor shuts it again "There's no way out!" he told them

Meanwhile, back on Lumic's zeppelin Jake begins to turn the wheel of the zeppelin "What're you doing?" Mickey asked

"We've gotta get away. If that factory blows up, this balloon's gonna ignite!" Jake told Mickey.

"Take it back!" Mickey demanded angrily at Jake.

"Mickey, they've had it!" Jake said

"I said, take it back!" Mickey demanded, repeating himself and the zeppelin starts to drift away. Mickey shoves Jake away from the wheel.

"We're not leaving them behind." Mickey stated and he turns it the other way but Jake tries to turn it the opposite way again. "There's no way we're leaving them behind!" Mickey said pushing Jake away and he turns the wheel.

The zeppelin is aligned above the roof properly once more. An explosion shakes it.

Mickey takes out his phone and gave it to Jake "Hold it!" He said and Jake holds it to Mickey's ear "Rose?" he said.

Back with the Doctor, Rose inside Battersea Power Station Rose has her phone to her ear.

"Rose, can you hear me? Head for the roof!" Mickey told her and she looks to her husband and Pete "It's Mickey. He says 'head for the roof'." She told them and the three of them run up a flight of stairs, trying to avoid the explosions and flames as Lumic roars with fury and pulls the tubes binding him to the chair off himself. He stands, roaring with rage.

Rose has reached the top of the ladder to the roof and she leaps over a wall, followed by the Doctor and Pete and they halt when they see the zeppelin. "Mickey, where'd you learn to fly that thing?!" Rose asked with confusion on how he knew to fly a zeppelin.

"Playstation. Just hold on, Rose. I'm coming to get you." Mickey answers her question from inside Lumic's zeppelin

Back on the Roof, Rose, the Doctor and Pete bolt forwards, flinching at the random explosions all around them.

Back in the zeppelin Jake tries to take the wheel "You can't go any lower..." Jakes starts before being interrupted by Mickey

"I've got to!" Mickey exclaimed as he took the wheel back from Jake

"You're gonna crush them!" Jake exclaimed and Mickey looks at him, seeing the logic in that.

"There's got to be something. There's got to be." Mickey said to himself "Oh yes." He cried happily as he saw a lever and he rushes over to the lever and pulls it, which opens a hatch and releases a rope ladder down to the roof.

Rose, the Doctor and Pete run to the ladder "You've got to be kidding." Pete said to himself. "Arkytior, honey, get up!" The Doctor told Rose and Rose starts to climb the ladder.

Mickey pushes another lever and walks back to the wheel "Hold on tight, we're going up!" Jake grins as he looks out the window "Welcome to Mickey smith Airlines. Please enjoy your flight. Woo!" Mickey said and then he laughs and spins the wheel.

As the zeppelin ascends upwards Rose, the Doctor and Pete are clinging to the rope ladder

"We did it! Mickey did it!" Rose said happily and Pete struggles up the ladder and the ladder is suddenly jerked downwards and Rose screams as they nearly fall off and they look down, and saw Lumic is hanging onto the bottom rungs and he starts to climb up after them and The Doctor takes his sonic screwdriver out of his jacket pocket.

"Pete! Take this!" The Doctor told Pete to do and Pete stretches his hand out and the Doctor drops his sonic screwdriver into Pete's outstretched hand. "Use it! Hold the button down! Press it against the rope, just do it!" The Doctor explains to Pete on how to use the sonic screwdriver.

"Jackie Tyler, this is for her!" Pete exclaimed as he presses the button down and holds the sonic screwdriver against the rope ladder and Lumic gets closer and closer and for a moment it seems like it isn't going to work, but then the rope finally snaps and Lumic falls down to earth in slow motion "Nooooooo!" Lumic cried angrily as he falls towards the factory.

Pete laughs with delight. Lumic falls into the flames below. Pete, Rose and the Doctor begin to struggle up the ladder again as the zeppelin carries them away to safety.

Later the Doctor goes into the dark TARDIS, carrying the power cell and He puts it in place, and the TARDIS springs to life. The lights come back on and it begins to hum again and a huge grin spreads across the Doctor's face.

Meanwhile outside the Tardis which was the Thames Embankment Rose and Pete stands Pete looks and nods towards the Tardis "So, what happens inside that thing, then?" He asked Rose.

"Do you wanna see?" Rose asked him

"No, I don't think so. But you two, you know, all that stuff about different worlds... Who are you?" Pete asked Rose.

"It's like you say. Imagine there are different worlds. Parallel worlds. Worlds with another Pete Tyler... Jackie Tyler's still alive... and they adopted a daughter... that is in reality... an alien." Rose said and as she says it carefully, she looks into his eyes and the realisation dawns on him.

"I've gotta go..." He said in shock.

"But if you just look inside..." She stops him

"No, I can't. There's all those Lumic factories out there. All those Cybermen still in storage. Someone's got to tell the authorities what happened. Carry on the fight." Pete told her and The Doctor stand in the doorway of the Tardis

"Arkytior?" The Doctor called out to Rose and they look around he walked over to them.

"Honey, We've only got five minutes of power... we've gotta go." The Doctor told his wife.

ROSE (to Pete): "My husband could show ya..." She tried wanting to show him that the Tardis was another dimension.

"Thank you. For everything." Pete said and Rose has tears in her eyes, now and he's looks at him intensely.

"Dad." She said trying to tell him he is her adoptive human father in another universe.

"Don't. Just... just don't." Pete said and he walks away.

The Doctor scratches the back of his neck as he always does when he's uncomfortable, and looks at his wife and then both Mickey and Jake approach, Mickey holds the Doctor's suit.

"Here it is! I found it. Not a crease." Mickey said and the Doctor takes it

"My suit! Good man!" He cried happily to Mickey.

He turned to Jake "Now then, Jake, we've gotta run. But one more thing; Mrs Moore. Her real name is Angela Price. She's got a husband out there. And children. Find them. Tell them how she died saving the world." He told them

"Yeah, course I will." Jake told him

"Off we go, then!" The Doctor said

"Uh... thing is, I'm staying." Mickey told them.

The Doctor stars at Mickey "You're doing what?" he asked in confusion

Rose stares at Mickey as well, and was already upset "You can't." She told him

"It sort of balances out, 'cos this world lost its Ricky. But there's me. And there's work to be done with all those Cybermen still out there." Mickey told them as his voice trembles

"But you can't stay." Rose said trying to convince him to stay with them "Rose, my gran's here. She's still alive. My old gran, remember her?"

Rose tries to hold her tears back "Yeah. I told the Doctor about her today." She told him

"She needs me." Mickey said

"What about me? What if I need you?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, but Rose... you don't. It's just you and him, isn't it? And you'll outlive me Rose " Mickey said as he looks at the Doctor, and then back to Rose. "We had something a long time ago,when you were still human and before you opened your watch, but... not anymore." Mickey told her.

"Well... I wish we could come back." Rose said close to tears.

"I know but we can't anymore Arkytior. We can't. I told Mickey, travel between parallel worlds is impossible. We only got here by accident. We... we fell through a crack in time. When we leave... we've got to close it. We can't ever return." The Doctor said and he looks at Mickey, as if asking him if this is really what he wants and Rose looks defeated and Mickey glances at her, then holds his hand out to the Doctor "Doctor." Mickey said and then he shook his hand

He shakes his hand.

"Take my wife's phone. It's got the code. Get it out there. Stop those factories." The Doctor said and Mickey nods back. "And good luck. Mickey the Idiot." The Doctor teased and Mickey slaps his cheek with a twinkle in his eye "Watch it!" Mickey said and Then the Doctor saunters back to the TARDIS and slips inside, Rose gives Mickey her phone and he puts it inside his pocket.

"Thanks. We've had a laugh though, haven't we?" Mickey asked Rose and she nods, and is tearful. "Seen it all, been there and back... who would have thought, me and you off the old estate, flying through the stars finding out you were actually an alien?" Mickey said

"All those years just sitting there... imagining what we'd do one day..." Rose starts and then her voice breaks. You and my human self never saw this, did we?" Rose asked and They put their arms around each other for a final embrace.

"Go on, you'll miss your flight." Mickey said and Rose clutches Mickey tighter, burying her head in his shoulder. When she pulls away, she can't look at him. She goes back to the TARDIS, sobbing. When she reaches the threshold, she looks back at him one last time, and then goes inside, closing the door behind her. a'Jake, you wanna watch this." Mickey told Jake.

Jake goes to stand next to Mickey as the TARDIS dematerialises and was confused on how it dissapered "What... the hell?" He said in confusion "That's the Doctor... in the TARDIS... with his wife: Rose Tyler." Mickey explained

Soon the TARDIS materialise in the living room of Jackie from the Doctor and Rose's unierse and Jackie rushes out to investigate and Rose opens the door and gazes at her. "You're alive..." Rose said and Jackie raises her eyebrows. "Oh, mum. You're alive." Rose added as she flings her arms around her. Jackie seems slightly nonplussed but pleased to see her nonetheless.

"Well, I was the last time I looked..." Jackie told her and The Doctor steps out of the TARDIS and watches them. "What is it? What's happened, sweetheart?" Jackie asked and Rose just clings tighter to her, eyes screwed shut.

Jackie looks at the Doctor "What's wrong? Where did you go?" She asked him.

"Far away. That was... far away." He said

"Where's Mickey?" Jackie asked, wondering where Mickey was.

"He's gone home." He said, not wanting to tell her that he wanted to stay in a parallel universe and Jackie hugs Rose back comfortingly.

 **R.I.P Helen Griffin 1959-2018**


	11. The idiot's lantern part 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own Doctor Who that belongs to the BBC**

A few weeks later the Doctor got Rose her own psychic paper and the Doctor pilotted their Tardis to New York City in the 1960s and the Tardis lands on a pavement and the bottom of the TARDIS and Rose was wearing Two pink, high heeled shoes and step out onto the pavement, along with a big pink skirt and layers of netting beneath she was also wearing a full 50's dress, brushes a strand of hair from her eyes as she walks out onto the street, looking around.

"Theta, I thought we'd be going for the Vegas era, you know, the white flares and the chest hair." She said and growled seductively as she said that and the Doctor pokes his head round the TARDIS door, his head gelled back, teddy-boy style "Arkytior, you're kidding, aren't you? You wanna see Elvis, you go in the late 50's! The time before burgers." He told his wife and he disappears back inside. When they called him the Pelvis and he still had a waist" and Rose laughs as he said that.

"What's more, you see him in style!" He added from inside the Tardis and she looks round to the TARDIS as she can hear the sound of an engine...as the Doctor rides out of the TARDIS on a blue late-50's moped and Rose laughs in amusement as the Doctor stops, big sunglasses and a white helmet on his head.

"You goin' my way, doll?" He said pulling an Elvis-style expression and accent Rose putts on a pair of pink sunglasses "Is there any other way to go, daddy-o?" She said in an American accent as she walks towards the moped "Straight from the fridge, man!" She adds.

The Doctor was delighted "Hey, you speak the lingo!" He said and he tosses her a pink version of his helmet, and she catches it and puts it on.

"Yeah well... me, mum, Cliff Richard movies every Bank Holiday Monday." She said as she sits behind him on the moped.

"Ah, Cliff! I knew Jackie would be a Cliff fan." He said before they drove down the street.

"Where we off to?" She asked over the noise of the engine of the moped.

"Ed Sullivan TV Studios, Elvis did 'Hound Dog' on one of the shows, there were loads of complaints. Bit of luck, we'll just catch it." He replied.

"And that'll be TV studios in, what, New York City?" She asked her husband

"That's the one, Arkytior!" he said happily.

Then a red London bus drives past the end of the street, and the Doctor stops. and Rose spots a red post box and a Union Jack flag bunting hanging from rooftop to rooftop, The Doctor looks bemused, as Rose laughs it off. "I don't think we're in New York, honey." she told him

"Well... this could still be New York, I mean this looks very New York to me... sort of... Londony New York, mind.." He reassured her.

"Ok, Theta, then what are all the Union Jack flags for?" She said and he looked up and saw Union Jacks as well.

The Doctor and Rose walked past a man who opened the doors to his van and two errand boys take out a television and carry it into a house and the house owner looks on. "There you go, sir, all wired up for the great occasion." the man told the house owner and both The Doctor and Rose heard him.

"The great occasion? What d'you mean?" The Doctor asked the man.

"Where've you been living, out in the Colonies? Coronation, of course." The man told him

"What Coronation's that, then?" The Doctor asked him.

"What d'you mean? The Coronation."

The Doctor looks blank, turns to Rose for help.

"The Queen's. Doctor he's talking about Queen Elizabeth's Coronation!" Rose told him and he realized what the date was.

"Oh! Oh, is this June 1st, 1953?!" He asked the man.

"Last time I looked. Time for a lovely bit of pomp and circumstance, what we do best." The Man told him.

Rose looks at the chimneys "Look at all the TV aerials... looks like everyone's got one. That's weird, my nan said tellies were so rare they all had to pile into one house." she said

"Not round here, love. Magpie's Marvellous Tellies, only five quid a box." the man said as he introduced himself to the Doctor and Rose.

The Doctor wanders around the street, thinking "Oh but this is a brilliant year! Classic! Technicolour, Everest climbed, everything off the ration." He said

"The Nation throwing off the shadows of war and looking forward to a happier, brighter future!" He adds as he puts on a typical BBC English accent and Rose laughs and then suddenly, they heard a woman's shout are heard "Someone help me, please! Ted!"

They saw a man with a blanket over his head is being bundled into a black police car by two suited men and both the Doctor and Rose ran over.

"Leave him alone, it's my husband!" The Woman screamed as she panicked

"What's going on?" The Doctor asked as the blanketed man is pushed into the back seat as a teenage boy runs out of a house. "Oi, what are you doing?!

"Police business, now get out of the way, sir!" One of the suited men said as he addresses the Doctor.

Rose looked to the teenage boy "Who did they take, do you know him?" She asked him

"Must be Mr Gallagher..." The teenager guessed and the car drives off, leaving the man the police men took in despair. and the teenager's mother comes out of the Connelly house "It's happening all over the place. They're turning into monsters..." The teenager told them ashis father storms out of the house.

"Tommy! Not one word!" The teenager's father shouts at his son and both Rose and the Doctor look at the teenager's father. "Get inside now!" The Father ordered his son. and the teenager did as he as told "Sorry, I'd better do as he says..." the teenager said as he did as his father told him to do and the woman whose husband was taken is still sobbing and the Doctor puts on his sunglasses again and both he and Rose ran over to the moped and kicks it into life and the boy's father watches them drive off.

As the Doctor and Rose chases the police car, the police car hurtles round a corner and tall corrugated metal gates open at the end of the street that the police car is on and allows the police car through, closing behind it. Immediately, a wooden market barrow is wheeled in front of the gates and two men start sweeping the floor, as if they'd always been there and the Doctor and Rose come round the corner on the moped and stop short of the market stall.

"Lost 'em! How'd they get away from us?" The Doctor said as he was bemused and confused.

"Surprised they didn't turn back and arrest you for reckless driving, have you actually passed a driving test for a car, Theta?!" Rose asked her husband the Doctor wasn't listening to her "Men in black? Vanishing police cars? This is Churchill's England, not Stalin's Russia as well as Nikita Khrushchev's Russia as well!" The Doctor said.

"Monsters, that boy said..." Rose muttered thoughtfully and the Doctor turns to her. "Maybe we should go and ask the neighbours."

"That's what I love about you since we were Time Tots. The domestic approach." The Doctor said to Rose sweetly and she grins "Thank you..." Then she thinks about it as the Doctor kicks the moped back into life "Hold on,Theta was that an insult...?"

"Arkytior, if that sounded like an insult then I didn't mean it. Okay, sweetheart?" He told his wife as they went back to the street.

They went to the house of where the teenager, the teenager's mother and the teenager's father lived and the Doctor knocked on the Door and the teenager's father opens the door that the Doctor and Rose were in front of, and they both had identical cheesy grins "Hiiiiii!" The Doctor and Rose both said in unison the teenager's father regards them both suspiciously "Who are you, then?" He asked both gallifreyans

"Let's see then, judging by the look of you, family man, nice house, decent wage, fought in the war, therefore, I represent Queen and country!" He said as he took out and holds his the psychic paper with a flourish "Just doing a little check of Her Majesty's forthcoming subjects for the great day. Don't mind if I come in? Nah, didn't think you did, thank you!" He barges past the teenager's father before he can protest and Rose follows suit as they all go into the living room.

The Doctor looked around the living room "Not bad, very nice! Very well kept! I'd like to congratulate you, Mrs...?" he asked the teenager's mother's surname

"Connolly." the teenager's mother answered

"Now then Rita, I can handle this. This gentleman's a proper representative!" told his wife and the Doctor gives Rita, who looks terrified, a wink, and Rose perches herself on the arm of a chair.

"Don't mind the wife, she rattles on a bit." continued

"Well, maybe she should rattle on a bit more." The Doctor stated and both the teenager and both look shocked. "I'm not convinced you're doing your patriotic duty." The Doctor said as he continues, unfazed.

He glances briefly at the flags around the room, waiting to be put up "Nice flags. Why are they not flying?" He asked Mr. Connolly

"There we are Rita, I told you, get them up, Queen and country!" said after a nervous pause and The Doctor looks sceptical, and begins to move over to .

"I'm sorry..." said and she gets up and starts to do what she was told

"Get it done! Do it now." said to his wife.

"Hold on a minute..." The Doctor started.

"Like the gentleman says." said

"Hold on a minute. You've got hands, Mr Connolly. Two big hands! Why is that your wife's job?" The Doctor asked .

"It's housework, innit?" answered

"And that's a woman's job?" The Doctor asked him.

"Course it is!" said

"Mr Connolly, what gender is the Queen?" The Doctor asked him.

"She's a female." answered as he was growing increasing defensive.

"And are you suggesting the Queen does the housework?" The Doctor countered as a small smile grows on the teenager's face as he watches the Doctor win the confrontation, as Eddie inevitably gives in to logic after a hesitation, even Mrs. Connolly seems a little heartened by her husband's humiliation.

"No! Not at all!" said and the Doctor hands Eddie a string of flags, giving him an insistent stare "Then get busy."

"Right, yes sir." said and he sets about hanging the flags, feigning enthusiasm. Neither the Doctor, Tommy or Rose seem fooled.

"You'll be proud of us, sir! We'll have Union Jacks left, right and centre!" said and Rose suddenly rises, hands on hips, as the Doctor slowly paces back across the room " 'Scuse me, Mr Connolly, hang on a minute! Union Jacks?" She asked.

pauses in his work to look at her "Yes, that's right, isn't it?" He asked not knowing what's wrong.

"That's the Union Flag. It's the Union Jack only when it's flown at sea." She told him and the teenager's smile grows into a grin, as Eddie tries to humble himself.

"Oh... oh, I'm sorry, I do apologise!" told her and Rose smiled widely "Well, don't get it wrong again, there's a good man. Now get to it!" She said with some force and

hastily gets back to work, and Rose gives the Doctor a coy smile. Even he looks slightly bewildered! Rose and the Doctor both sit on the sofa, making themselves comfortable and grinning.

"Right then! Nice and comfy, at Her Majesty's leisure!" he said aloud "Union Flag?" he asked Rose quietly

"I studied a lot more history than you did in the academy, Theta." She said quietly to her husband.

"Yep you did, Arkytior." he said to her quietly.

"Anyway, I'm the Doctor and this is my wife, Rose, and you are?" He asked the teenager his name who seems surprised to be noticed.

"Tommy." The teenager answered.

The Doctor and Rose shift aside, making a space for Tommy to sit in between them on the couch Well, sit yourself down, Tommy." The Doctor said and Tommy's mother sat on the chair next to the couch and they all look at the television "Have a look at this. I love telly, don't you?" he asked him.

"Yeah, I think it's brilliant!" Tommy said

"Good man!" The Doctor replied and they watch the programme, apparently about fossils, silently for a few moments before the Doctor turns around to check on , who is still hanging the flags.

"Keep working Mr C!" The Doctor said to and the Doctor turns to Tommy's mother, dropping the cheerful act and speaking quietly, so that does not hear "Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" The Doctor asked her

"Did you say you were a doctor?" Tommy's mother asked somewhat reluctant.

"Yes I am." The Doctor said

"Can you help her? Oh please, can you help her, Doctor?" Tommy's mother asked him and Tommy's father overhears the last part of the conversation, and interrupts "Now then Rita, I don't think the gentleman needs to know..."

"No, the gentleman does!" The Doctor said cutting Tommy's father and Tommy's mother begins to cry, and Rose moves forward on her seat to address her "Tell us what's wrong, and we can help." Rose said to her gently and Tommy's mother's sobs grow louder, and she just shakes her head helplessly and Rose goes over and wraps a comforting arm around her, and the Doctor watches with a concerned frown. "I'm sorry, come on, come on..."

"Hold on a minute! Queen and country's one thing, but this is my house!" Tommy's father said and then he looks down at the flags in his hands, chucking them down. The Doctor props his head on his forearm and balled fist, appearing calm but giving the distinct impression that he's restraining himself. "What the... what the hell am I doing? Now you listen here, Doctor! You may have fancy qualifications, but what goes on under my roof is my business!" Tommy's father said.

"All the people are being bundled into..." The Doctor started and was interrupted.

"I am talking!" Tommy's father said and the Doctor stands, raising his voice even louder than Eddie's and literally spitting in his face as he looms over him.

"And I'm not listening! Now you, Mr Connolly, are staring into a deep, dark PIT of trouble if you don't let me help." Eddie is clearly shaken, and both Tommy and Rita look scared again, unsure how to react. Rose still holds onto Rita, giving her reassurance. "So I'm ordering you, sir, to tell me what's going on!" The Doctor continued and Eddie tries to think of something to say, but is stopped by the sound of banging coming from upstairs. His eyes and the Doctor's roll upwards, Tommy looks around nervously, and Rita sighs and shakes her head.

"She won't stop." Eddie said as he was shaken with fear and They hear loud banging on the ceiling.

"She never stops." Eddie said and Tommy finds the confidence to explain in a slightly shaky voice, and the Doctor turns to regard him. As he speaks, Rita looks upset and embarrassed, and Eddie guiltily tries to regain some composure. "We started hearing stories, all round the place. People who've... changed. Families keeping it secret 'cause they were scared. The police started finding out. We don't know how, no one does. They just... turn up, come to the door and take 'em. Any time of the day or night." Tommy explained

"Show me and my wife." The Doctor said

They took both gallifreyans upstairs to a locked door of a room and Tommy opened the door and peeked around it cautiously "Gran? It's Tommy." Tommy said and he opens the door wider, allowing the Doctor, Rose and the others behind to see inside the darkened room.

"'S all right Gran, I've brought help." Tommy added as they saw that Tommy's Grandmother is standing by the window, a silhouette moving slowly towards them. Tommy steps a little further inside the room. He turns on the light, and everyone saw that she has no face, all the features are gone, and it is smoothed over. Rose gulps, and the Doctor simply stares with a furrowed brow.

Unbeknown to them a black police car arrives outside the house as the Doctor peers at the blank face. Rose stands near him, Tommy and Rita are close together behind the Doctor, and Eddie remains completely outside of the room with a grim expression.

"Her face is completely gone," the Doctor said with an air of fascination and then scans Tommy's Grandmother's head on the remnants of her face with his sonic screwdriver, and Rose still looks uneasy.

"Scarcely an electrical impulse left. Almost complete neural shutdown, she's ticking over, like her brain has been... wiped clean," he added

He puts the sonic screwdriver away, but still examines her face.

"What're we gonna do, Doctor? We can't even feed her," Tommy asked, not knowing what to do with his grandmother but then they are interrupted by the crash of the policemen entering the house.

"We've got company..." Rose mumbled

"It's them, they've come for her," Rita cried and Eddie appears to be the only one pleased by this.

"What was she doing before this happened? Where was she?" The Doctor asked quickly and

Rita hesitates as the policemen clamber up the stairs.

"Tell me, quickly, think," The Doctor asked

"I can't think! She doesn't leave the house! She was just..." Tommy starts but was cut off by the entrance of a big, burly man and some supporting officers. The Doctor tries to buy some time.

"Hold on a minute! There are three important, brilliant, and complicated reasons why you should listen to me and my wife . One..." The Doctor starts trying to buy some time but much to Rose's horror, the burly man punches the Doctor in the face, hard and he collapses, unconscious.

"Theta!" Rose cried her husband's nickname from the academy and the policemen take the opportunity to throw a blanket over Tommy's grandmother and usher her to the stairs, as Rose slaps the Doctor's cheeks in an attempt to wake him up.

"Leave her alone," Rita cried worrying about her mother and the men barge Rita aside, leaving Tommy to catch her. Eddie just pushes the men away, encouraging them to leave quicker.

They all go down the stairs apart from Rose who is left trying to wake her husband.

"Mum!" Rita yelled trying to stop the policemen from taking her mother.

Back upstairs Rose was still trying to wake her husband up

"Theta! Theta," Rose said, tapping her husband on the cheeks to wake him up.

"Don't hurt her," Rita said worrying about her mother and as the men reach their car, and Eddie blocks the door "Back inside, Rita!" Eddie ordered his wife.

"She's my mother!" Rita protests

"Back inside now, I said!" Eddie warned.

Back with Rose she still slaps the Doctor's cheeks, and he suddenly sits up as if nothing had happened.

"Ah, hell of a right hook! Have to watch out for that!" He told her and then he quickly stands and ran down the stairs quickly and as he exits the house he finds out that he was too late, as he arrives as the police car drives off, with Eddie still blocking the doorway "Don't fight it, back inside, Eddie says to his family and the Doctor pushes past and runs to the moped, as Rose comes down the stairs as fast as she can in her dainty shoes and Eddie restrains Tommy and Rita.

"Rose, come on," the Doctor said calling his wife by her title and human name

"Get back inside!" Eddie said again to his family Rose pauses at the entrance to the living room, noticing red, buzzing tendrils of electricity coming out of the television.

"But Dad, they took her," Tommy said to his father.

"Go back inside, don't fight it..." Eddie said as he didn't care and the Doctor urgently calls out for his wife again as he fastens his helmet. "Arkytior, we're gonna lose them again!" Rose is torn between running to the Doctor and watching the television but she decides to run to her husband.

Eddie still holds back his son "Dad, they took her! That was Gran and they took her!" Tommy said and Eddie still didn't care as he said "Come on, back inside now."

The black police car swerves around a bend and straight through the same wooden doors of the warehouse that the Doctor and Rose reached earlier. The Doctor and Rose arrived, some way behind on the much slower vehicle, only to see that the car has disappeared in what appears to be a dead end. The doors are closed and there is only the same two workmen, apparently clearing away some rubbish from the stall and sweeping the street. The Doctor stops and swiftly works out what must have happened, both now and earlier.

"Oh, very good! Very good!" he said appreciatively to the men.

"Don't you agree Arkytior," The Doctor asked his wife

Then they got off the moped and walks around the building, looking for a way in and they eventually finds a small gate at the side, and they break in as the Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver.

As they entered the building they saw two policemen locking up some more cage-like gates. they walk over when the policemen disappeared , and saw that they contain several dozen people. Rose felt disgusted and the Doctor opens those gates too with his sonic screwdriver, and finds that the people in the enclosure all have no faces. They can only clench and unclench their fists in a creepy, almost mechanical manner, and shuffle towards the Doctor and Rose. Then suddenly, a bright light flares on and The Doctor turns around and squints, seeing the two policemen who had locked up the cages earlier, standing in front of the headlamps of their car "You two, stay exactly where you are," one of them ordered both Gallifreyans.

The police officers took them to an office of one of the policemen and one of the police officers left "You Two, start from the beginning, tell me everything both of you know," the police officer in the room asked the gallifreyan couple.

The police officer is standing over the Doctor and Rose, who are sitting on the other side of the police officer's desk. "Well... for starters... I know you can't wrap your hand around your elbow and make your fingers meet," The Doctor said

"Sir, don't get clever with me. You and this woman who I presume is your wife here were both there today at Florizel Street, and now breaking into this establishment. Now, both of you are connected with this. Make no mistake," The Police officer said as he was pointing his finger at the doctor, reprimand.

"Well, the thing is, Detective Inspector Bishop..." The Doctor starts but was interrupted by the police officer.

"How do you know my name?" Bishop asked confused on how the Time Lord knew his name

"My husband knows it because we can see that it's written inside your collar." Rose explains and Bishop looks slightly embarrassed and adjusts his collar.

"Bless your mum. But, I can't help thinking, Detective Inspector, you're not exactly doing much detective inspecting. Are you?" The Doctor stated

"I agree with my husband on this you are not doing much inspecting as you're supposed to," Rose said as she agreed with her husband

"I'm doing everything in my power," Detective Inspector Bishop told them

"All you're doing is grabbing those faceless people and hiding them as fast as you can. Don't tell me, orders from above, hmm? Coronation Day of Princess Elizabeth... The eyes of the world are on London Town... so any sort of problem just gets swept out of sight." The Doctor guessed and he spins from side to side in the chair, completely relaxed but Bishop looks slightly irritated that the Doctor already seems knows all about their inside goings-on and guessed that Rose knew everything as well.

"The nation of The United KIngdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland has an imagine to maintain," Bishop told them

"Doesn't it drive you mad? Doing nothing? Don't you wanna get out there and investigate?" The Doctor asked the Detective Inspector, incredulous.

"Course I do. But..." Bishop starts and then he sits down, ready to confide in the Doctor and Rose.

"With all the crowds expected, we haven't got the man-power. Even if we did... this is... beyond anything we've ever seen." He added as he was helpless "I just don't know anymore. Twenty years on the force..." Then the Doctor leans towards him, listening carefully "I don't even know where to start. We haven't the faintest clue what's going on." Bishop said, not knowing what was going on.

"Well... that could change," The Doctor said and Bishop was confused on how it could change.

"How?" Bishop asked as both the Doctor and Rose stood up, looking down at Bishop, it's as though their roles have been reversed.

"Start from the beginning. Tell us everything you know." The Doctor said

Bishop started explaining everything he knew saying that the people who turned faceless are at houses only with Tvs from Magpie Electricals and The three of them were standing by a large map on a stand "We started finding them about a month ago. Persons left sans visage. Heads just... blank," Bishop told them

"Is there any sort of pattern?" The Doctor asked as he examines a file he finds on a nearby desk.

"Yes, spreading out from North London. All over the City. Men, women, kids... grannies... the only real lead is there's been quite a large number in..." Bishop starts

"Florizel Street," The Doctor finishes Bishop's sentence.

"Doctor, I saw red, buzzing tendrils of electricity coming out of the television in the connolly's before I went outside," Rose told her husband.

The Doctor and Rose then decided to go to the Conolly's house and ask Tommy

The Next morning dawned as the Doctor Rose, and Bishop burst out of the gates into the dawn sunlight.

"The big day dawns..." Bishop says and both the Doctor and Rose does not reply and they both moves on immediately.

The Doctor knocks on the conolly's door and Tommy opens the door "Tommy, talk to us." he said and Tommy steps outside the door, closing it behind him.

"Me and my husband need to know exactly what happened inside your house," Rose told him and then suddenly Eddie pulls the door open violently and rounds on Tommy.

"What the blazes do you think you're doing?" He asked his son in anger.

"I wanna help, dad," Tommy told his father.

"Mr Connolly..." The Doctor and Rose said warningly but Eddie interrupted them

"Shut your faces, you two. Whoever you two are. We can handle this ourselves." He told both gallifreyans and then he turns back to Tommy "Listen you, little twerp. You're hardly out of the bloomin' cradle, so I don't expect you to understand. But I've got a position to maintain." The Doctor, Rose and Bishop watch. "People round here respect me. It matters what people think," Eddie added.

"Is that why you did it, dad?" Tommy asked and Eddie was taken aback "What d'you mean? Did what?" He asked his son.

"You ratted on gran. How else would the police know where to look? Unless some coward told them..." Tommy told him "How dare you? You think I fought a war just so a mouthy little scum like you could call me a coward?" Eddie raged at Tommy

"You don't get it, do you? You fought against fascism and National Socialism(Nazism), remember? People telling you how to live, who you could be friends with, who you could fall in love with, who could live and who had to die. Don't you get it? You were fighting so that little twerps like me could do what we want. Say what we want. Now you've become just like them. You've been informing on everyone, haven't you? Even gran. All to protect your precious reputation." Tommy told his father and Rita heard it as she joins them.

"Eddie... is that true?" she asked her husband

"I did it for US, Rita! She was filthy. A filthy, disgusting thing." Eddie admitted and

Rita was shocked "She's my mother. All the others, you informed on all the people in our street, our friends," she said quietly

"I had to. He starts and he flails slightly "I did the right thing...!" Eddie said.

"The right thing for us... or for you, Eddie?" She countered and Eddie stares at her. Rita turns to Tommy "You go, Tommy. You go with the Doctor and do some good. Get away from this house. It's poison. We had a ruddy monster under this roof, all right, but it weren't my mother!" Rita said

Close to tears, she goes back inside, slamming the door on Eddie's face "Rita!" Eddie said as he looked and felt hurt on what she just did to him.

"Tommy," The Doctor asked and then Tommy, the Doctor, Rose and Bishop walk away down the street, leaving Eddie alone, locked outside his house.

Please can someone review I want more reviews I only have fucking 1 review!!!!?


	12. The idiot's lantern part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who that goes to the BBC**

The streets are busy as people prepare for a street party as the Doctor, Rose, Tommy and Bishop walk along "Tommy, tell me and my wife about that night. The night she changed," The Doctor asked Tommy wanting to know how Tommy's grandmother became faceless.

"She was just watching the telly," Tommy stated and as tommy said that Rose thought to herself 'It looks like I was correct,'

'Correct about what, Arkytior,' The Doctor asked Rose telepathically through their bond.

'Look up,' was all she replied telepathically through their bond and he looked up and saw dozens of tv aerials (or antennas if you're an American like me)

"I said it. I guessed it straight away, of course I did. I always did at the academy," She said.

"All these aerials in one little street, how come," the Doctor asked Tommy.

"Bloke up the road, Mr Magpie, he's selling them cheap," Tommy explained and without even waiting for Tommy to finish his sentence, the Doctor and Rose ran down the road towards Magpie's shop.

"Is he, now," Bishop asked Tommy, confusedly

"Come on!" The Doctor yelled at Bishop to come with him and Rose and he and Tommy ran followed them.

As they reached Magpie's shop they found that the door was locked and then without thinking, the Doctor smashes the glass in Magpie's door in order to gain entry to the shop "Here, you can't do that," Bishop said protesting what the Doctor just did but the Doctor ignores him.

The Doctor opens the door and strides over to the counter. "Shop," he yelled and then he presses the bell on the counter repeatedly. "If you're here, come out and talk to me! MAGPIE," he shouts to the back of the shop

"Maybe he's out," Tommy suggested

"Looks like it," the Doctor and Rose agreed with Tommy and then

the Doctor goes to behind the counter and saw drawers searched through them and he finds the device that looks like a cross between a portable radio and TV.

"Oh, hello... this isn't right. This is very much not right."

He licks it to see what it was made of, and both Tommy and Bishop were shocked that the Doctor licked but Rose wasn't cause she could do it as well. "Tastes like iron. Bakelite," he told them before he places it down on the counter. "Put together with human hands, yes, but the design itself," he starts and then he scans it with his sonic screwdriver.

"Oh, beautiful work. That is so simple," He muttered

"That's incredible. It's like a television, but portable. A portable television," Bishop exclaims and

the Doctor raises his sonic screwdriver, points it around the room, the televisions turn on to static "It's not the only power source in this room," the Doctor told them

'It isn't,' Rose asked her husband telepathically

As the Doctor's screwdriver whirrs, the static gradually fades away and on each screen is a different face, the faces of the people who were taken by the Wire. They all look terrified, mouthing pleas for help. The Doctor looks around at them, brow furrowed. Tommy notices his gran's face in one "Gran," Tommy said as he looks horrified.

Just then Magpie (the man who sold tv's when the Doctor and Rose figured out when and where they were) enters from the back of the shop "What do you think you're doing," Magpie asked them

The Doctor goes into Magpie's face "I want all those people restored and I think that's beyond a little backstreet electrician so tell me, who's really in charge here," Magpie flinches at the Doctor's anger and a tv behind them flicked itself on and a woman appeared in it and spoke to them "Yoohoo! I think that must be me," The Doctor turns to her, surprised.

"Ooh, this one and the blonde female are both smart as paint," the woman in the TV stated and

The Doctor approaches the woman in the TV.

"Is she talking to us," Bishop asked, confusedly as he recognized the woman but didn't know how.

"Sorry gentlemen and lady, I'm... I'm afraid you've brought this on yourselves. May I introduce you all to my new... friend." Magpie told them.

"Jolly nice to meet you," the woman in the TV said and Bishop then recognized how she looked familiar to him "Oh my God, it's her, that woman off the telly."

"No, it's just using her image," The Doctor told Bishop

"What... what are you," Tommy asked the woman in the TV.

"I'm the Wire, and I will gobble you up, pretty boy. Every last morsel. And when I have feasted, I shall regain the corporeal body, which my fellow-kind denied me," the Woman in the TV told them and then the screen gradually colourizes.

"Good Lord, colour television," Bishop explains

"A decade too early color television," Rose told the wire.

"So your own people tried to stop you,"The Doctor asked the wire.

"They executed me. But I escaped, in this form, and fled across the stars," The Wire told them

"And now you're trapped in the television," The Doctor told her and the smirk fades from the Wire's face, and with it, the colour from the television "Not for much longer," she told them.

"Is this what got my gran," Tommy asked

"Yes, Tommy. It feeds off the electrical activity of the brain, but it gorges itself like a great overfed pig. Taking people's faces, their essences, it stuffs itself," The Doctor explained.

"And you let her do it, Magpie," Bishop blamed Magpie

"I had to! She allowed me my face! She's promised to release me at the time of manifestation." Magpie told them.

"What does that mean," Tommy asked the Wire

"The appointed time, my crowning glory," the Wire said as she gave them a hint and Bishop figured out what the Wire meant.

"Doctor, Rose, the coronation," Bishop exclaimed

"For the first time in history, millions gathered around a television set," The Doctor said and he approaches the Wire, gloating "But you're not strong enough yet, are you? You can't do it all from here. That's why you need this," he said as he picks the portable television back up.

"You need something more powerful! This will turn a big transmitter into a big receiver," The Doctor explains

"What a clever thing you are! But why fret about it? why not just relax? Kick off your shoes and enjoy the coronation. Believe me, you'll be glued to the screen." the Wire said

Lines of red sparking light suddenly pull all four faces into the Wire's TV, the Doctor, Rose, Tommy and the Inspector.

"Doctor! Rose," Tommy and Bishop shouts the name of both the Doctor and Rose

"Hungry! Hungry! The Wire is hungry! Ah! These two are tasty. Oh! I'll have lashings of them! Delicious! Ah!" The Wire said but just then The Doctor and Rose both took out their screwdrivers and the wire saw the screwdrivers "Armed! He's armed and clever! Withdraw! Withdraw," the Wire exclaimed as she severs the connection between herself and them, and all four of them fall to the floor, unconscious.

"The box, Magpie! The box," the Wire said to Magpie and Magpie runs and gets the portable television. He holds it up to the Wire. "Hold tight," she told him and then the Wire jumps via red light into the portable television. "Conduct me to my victory, Magpie," she ordered and then Magpie leaves his shop with the wire in the portable television with him, running outside and into his van and he puts the Wire behind the steering wheel so he can still see her "Hungry! Hungry! Feed me," She said.

Back with The Doctor he wakes up then Rose woke up as well and they saw that the Inspector has no face anymore "Tommy, wake up! Tommy! Come on," The Doctor said trying to wake Tommy up.

"What happened," Tommy asked as he woke up.

"Where's Magpie," the Doctor asked and then The three of them ran outside the shop and see that Magpie has gone.

"We don't even know where to start looking, it's too late," Tommy said starting to giving up.

"It's never too late, as a wise person once said, Kylie I think... But the Wire's got a big plan... so it'll need... Yes, yes, yes, it's got to harness half the population... millions and millions of people... and where are we," The Doctor asked after rambling.

"Muswell Hill," Tommy told him

"Muswell Hill. Muswell Hill! Which means," the Doctor starts and he looks around until he spots a large building on the horizon and gestures at it with both hands. "Alexandra Palace, biggest TV transmitter in North London! Ohh! That's why they chose this place! Tommy?"

"What are you and Rose going to do," Tommy asked the Time Lord

"We're going shopping," The Doctor replied as he and Rose ran back into the shop

Tommy follows the Doctor and Rose

Tommy, Rose and the Doctor are gathering equipment and then Tommy holds up a device he found "Is this what you both want," he asked the Doctor and Rose.

"Perfect! Right, we need one more thing," the Doctor said as he gives the equipment to Tommy.

Tommy and the Doctor run out on the streets, both loaded with equipment and went to the Tardis to get a piece of equipment that looked like a rope "We've got what we need, let's go." he said

EXT. ALEXANDRA PALACE

Tommy, Rose and the Doctor ran down a street, the Doctor plugging a device into Tommy's huge equipment bank that he is carrying.

Soon Tommy ,Rose and the Doctor continue to run and then Tommy spots Magpie on the pylon "There," Tommy exclaimed

"Come on,"The Doctor and Rose exclaimed to Tommy and an official approached them "Woah, Woah, woah! Where do you think..." the official starts before being the Doctor shows him his psychic paper. "Oh! I'm sorry sir! Shouldn't you and your wife be at the coronation," he asks the Doctor.

"They're saving us seats," The Doctor told him and the official nods confusedly.

"Who did he think you both were," Tommy asked the Doctor as they rounded a corner

The Doctor looks at his psychic paper "King of Belgium, and princess regent of belgium apparently," The Doctor told Tommy.

Soon they entered a control room inside alexandra palace and The Doctor dashes around gathering the equipment he needs, Tommy is in front of a video machine and television screen.

"Keep it switched on. Don't let anyone stop you, Tommy," he told Tommy and then he looked at Rose "Arkytior, my love stay here okay," the Doctor whispers to Rose "Okay Theta I will," she said "Everything depends on it. Tommy you understand," The Doctor asked Tommy and Tommy nods.

Then the Doctor sprints back around the corner, past the confused official, trailing a stream of magnetic recording tape behind him from a reel around his waist. He runs up the metal stairs and begins climbing up the transmitter, following Magpie.

"You'll get yourself killed up there! Your Majesty," the official told the Doctor from down on the ground.

Magpie has reached the main plug of a transmitter "Feed me!" the Wire yelled and

Magpie plugs his portable TV in to the main current and the Wire laughs triumphantly and across the country of The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, TV aerials draw in the sparks emitted for the pylon and people watching the TV are pulled in by the red electricity.

"Oh! Feast! Feast... ing! The Wire... is feasting," The Wire said

"It's too late! It's too late for all of us!" Magpie exclaimed

"I shall consume you... Doctor," the Wire stated and the Doctor is blasted in the face with red light and he cries out "I won't let you do this, Magpie!" he shouts at Magpie

"Help me Doctor! It burns! It took my face, my soul!" Magpie said helplessly to the Doctor

"You cannot stop the Wire. Soon I shall become manifest," The Wire told them and the Doctor is blasted again.

"No more of this! You promised me peace!" Magpie told the Wire.

"And peace you shall have." the Wire said, softly and then Magpie is blown into thousands of particles with the red light. The Wire laughs as he screams and dies. The Doctor tries to touch the portable TV but is zapped by red sparks on his hand.

"Been burning the candle at both ends? You've overextended yourself missus. You shouldn't have had a crack at poor old Magpie there." he told her as he picks up the TV as he is zapped in the foot "Rubber souls! Swear by them!" He exclaimed and then he inserts a switch into the TV, downstairs we see the machine spark and break, and nothing happens to the Wire.

"Oh dear! Has our little plan gone horribly wrong, Doctor?" The Wire asked the Doctor as she laughs as the Doctor stares, horrified.

Meanwhile Back downstairs, in the control Room Tommy and Rose realises the device broke , and Rose quickly finds a new one, gives it to Tommy and he replaces it and re-plugs the machine.

Back with the Doctor, he watches as the light beams retreat from the pylons, televisions and people, right back into the Wire's portable television. She writhes and wails with pain, thwarted.

Back in the Control Room Tommy is grinning as he realises the plan is working and Rose does the same as she knew it would work.

Back on the ladder to the transmitter "It's closed down, I'm afraid, and no epilogue." the Doctor says and with one last piecing shriek from the Wire, the television switches off and the Doctor stares at it for a moment.

Back in the Control Room Tommy was watching the coronation on one of the screens and Rose was standing at the door waiting for the Doctor as the Doctor returns to them and she hugs and kisses him "What have I missed?" He asked them

"Doctor! Rose! What happened?" Tommy asked the two gallifreyans.

"Sorted. Electrical creature, TV technology, clever alien life form, that's me and Rose by the way. I turned the receiver back into a transmitter and I trapped the Wire in here." the Doctor explains He indicates a betamax that he is holding. "I just invented the home video 30 years earlier. Betamax." he told them and then he notices the TV, and the coronation footage on the screen. "Oh look! God save the Queen, eh?"

Tommy, Rose and the Doctor return to their street and they saw that there are loads of people milling around and meeting loved ones.

Tommy spots his grandmother with her face returned "Gran!" he exclaimed happily.

"Look, it's my grandson! Oh son!" she said as she notices him as well and Tommy runs to his gran and they hug each other.

Outside the connolly's house, on the street, 50's music is playing, people are out on the street dancing and talking. Trestle tables line the centre of the road covered in pastries, cakes, drinks, etc. The Doctor and Rose walk down the street. "We could go down the mall, join in with the crowd," Rose suggested

"Nah, that's just pomp and circumstance. This is history right here," the Doctor said as he eats victoria sponge.

"The domestic approach," Rose told him "Exactly." he stated and They laugh.

"Will it... that thing... is it trapped for good, on video?" Rose asked her husband.

"Hope so. Just to be on the safe side though, I'll use the unrivaled knowledge of trans temporal extirpation methods to neutralise the residual electronic pattern." he told her

"Just leave that to me, when I was still chameleon arched my human self alway did that," she stated and they then met up with Tommy who was at a table sitting.

"Tell you what Tommy, you can have the scooter. Little present. Best... um... keep it in the garage for a few years though, eh?" the Doctor said and behind them, Eddie walks down the street with his suitcase as Rita embraces her mother. Tommy looks over the Doctor's shoulder and saw his father walking away with luggage "Good riddance," Tommy said

"Is that it then, Tommy? New monarch, new age, new world, no room for a man like Eddie Connelly." The Doctor asked Tommy. "That's right. He deserves it." Tommy replied

Rose has detected the hint of unconditional love for his father underneath his harsh words and she nudges his shoulder. "Tommy, go after him." she told him

"What for?" he asked the Time Lady.

"He's your dad," she told him.

"He's an idiot," Tommy added

"Course he is. Like I said, he's your dad. But you're clever. Clever enough to save the world so don't stop there. Go on!" she said and she smiles, giving him another nudge and Tommy was Convinced to do what Rose told him to do and runs to join his dad. They walk side by side and Tommy takes his dad's bag for him. They continue down the street together. Doctor and Rose watch them fondly from a distance. The Doctor hands Rose a glass of orange juice. They chink their glasses together, smiling.

 **My 18th birthday is less than 4 days from now 'February 9th' so this could be a present from me to you and please review**


	13. The impossible planet part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC**

A few weeks after the incident with the wire and the cooronation of Queen Elizabeth II of Windsor the TARDIS materialises in an area that looked like a cupboard in the 4000s however, the landing the tardis made didn't sound and looked smooth as it usually does, as the Tardis's groans and wheezes were more difficult compared how it usually sounds as it lands. The Doctor and Rose step outside the doors, looking up at the TARDIS.

"I dunno what's wrong with her, she's sort of... queasy. Indigestion, like she didn't wanna land," The Doctor told his wife

"Oh, Theta if you think there's gonna be trouble, we could always get back inside and go somewhere else," Rose suggested and both gallifreyans burst out laughing at this absurd notion.

"I think... we've landed inside a cupboard! Here we go!" the Doctor said as he looked around and

he pushes a door in front of them open and they enter another part of the base.

"Open Door 15." they heard a computer voice say as the Doctor opened the door and they entered the room "Some sort of base... moon base, sea base, space base... they build these things out of kits."

"Glad we're indoors, sounds like a storm out there..." Rose told her husband as she heard the sound of something that sounded like wind as if wind was blowing without an atmosphere.

"Open Door 16." the computerized voice said over speakers as the Doctor opened another door and Rose follows the Doctor through the door into a corridor.

"Human design, you've got a thing about kits. This place was put together like a flat-pack wardrobe, only bigger. And easier." the Doctor said as they walked down the corridor and they

They go through another door as the Doctor opened it and it looked like a canteen/cafeteria "Open Door 17." The computer computerized voice said as the Doctor opened it.

The Doctor strides to the middle of the room "Oh, it's a sanctuary base!" he said happily and as Rose closed the door thay just came through and heard the computerized voice say "Close Door 17."

"Deep Space exploration. We've gone way out. And listen to that, underneath..." The Doctor said and they both listened

He points downwards, indicating for Rose to listen and they heard the hum of drills. "Someone's drilling." the Doctor said.

Rose looks up and saw words on a wall "Welcome to hell," she read.

"Oh, it's not that bad!" the Doctor said, not knowing that she's reading words on a wall and she laughs, as she points to the wall "No, over there!"

The Doctor saw the words his wife saw: 'WELCOME TO HELL' are scrawled on the wall, with ancient symbols written underneath and The Doctor stares.

"Hold on..." he said as he goes over to the wall "What does that say?"

The Doctor peers closely at the ancient text, but it remains stubbornly incomprehensible "That's weird. It won't translate." he said, confusedly.

"But I thought the TARDIS translated everything, writing as well. We should see English. so this means that this writing is old like possibly as old as the universe itself." Rose said as she examined the writing on the wall.

"Exactly, Arkytior we should see english or any other language than Gallifreyan but 'as old as the universe itself' I don't think it is 13.7 billion years old." the Doctor agreed the first part of what his wife said and dismissed the last part of what she said.

The Doctor stands and goes over to another door "We should find out who's in charge." he said as he turns the wheel to open the door "We've gone beyond the reach of the TARDIS knowledge. Not a good move. And if someone's lucky enough..."

"Open Door 19." the computerized voice said as the door opened and both the Doctor and Rose gasp in shock, stumbling backwards a few steps as they saw a couple aliens of the same species with tentacles for a mouth and had a ball in their hands on the other side of the door, blinking at them.

"Right! Hello! Sorry! Uh... I was just saying, uh... nice base!" the Doctor said trying to compliment the aliens.

"We must feed." the aliens said as their balls in their hands lit up

"You're gonna what?"

"We must feed." the aliens repeated themselves and their balls lit up again as they spoke.

"Yeah. I think they mean us." Rose suggested and they backed away as the Ood advanced towards the gallifreyans

"We must feed." the aliens said as they advanced toward the gallifreyans couple and their balls lit up as they repeated themselves.

The Doctor and Rose try and make for the other door, but it opens and more of the same species of alien came through the other door.

"We must feed. We must feed. We must feed." the aliens kept saying and another door opens and more of the same species of alien walked slowly through it. The Doctor and Rose are cornered.

"We must feed. We must feed. We must feed."

The Doctor takes his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket as Rose arms herself with a chair.

"We must feed. We must feed." the aliens repeated themselves as The Doctor had his screwdriver and Rose had the chair she was arming herself with at the ready, are backed against the wall by the advancing tentacle mouthed aliens "We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed."

Just a few moments later "We must feed..." The Aliens started and he shakes and taps the white ball he holds before him "You. If you are hungry." he finishes and the Doctor looked confused as he lowers his sonic screwdriver. "Sorry?" he asked, confusedly

"We apologise. Electromagnetics have interfered with our speech systems." the aliens apologized as they explained why they were threatening the couple and Rose puts down the chair.

"Would you like some refreshment?" the alien asked the Doctor and Rose

"Uhm..." was the reply the Doctor said as another door opens as they heard the computerized voice say "Open Door 18." and a middle aged man came through the door with two other people holding guns.

"What the hell...? How did...?" the man asked as he approaches the Doctor and Rose, staring at them.

"Captain... you're not going to believe this. We've got people. Out of nowhere. I mean, real people. I mean two... living... people. Just standing here, right in front of me." the man said as he contacted his commanding officer with a communication device that is on his wrist and both the Doctor and Rose obviously don't quite know what to make of this unusual reception.

"Don't be stupid, that's impossible." the man's commanding officer said and

the man stares at both the Doctor and Rose "I suggest telling them that." the man said.

"But you're a sort of space base, you must have visitors now and then. It can't be that impossible." Rose told him, confused on why it's impossible for them to be where they are.

"You're telling me you don't know where you are?" the man asked roughly.

"No idea. More fun that way." the doctor confirmed as he grins.

"Stand by, everyone. Buckle down. We have incoming. And it's a big one. Quake Point 5 on its way." they heard a female said over the tannoy

As the base starts to quake and tremble, the middle aged man rushes over to a door and opens it. "Through here! Now. Quickly, come on!" he said urgently and sirens sound and the Doctor and Rose run to follow him through the door, with the two other security guards. "Now!" the man ordered and They quickly went through another corridor which is shaking, smoke rising from the floor, complete chaos.

"Move it! Come on! Come on, come on!" the man said and Rose screams as she nearly falls over and sparks fly everywhere.

"Move it, come on! Quickly! Move it!" the man said again and they hurry down the corridor and find themselves in the control room of the base.

as they entered the control room, where the crew are busy working three of the crew members one of them was the female another one was a young white male and another was a middle aged black man and the three crew members all looked up when the gallifreyans walk in and their mouths drop open and the Doctor beams around at everyone.

"Oh, my god. You meant it," the black crew member said

"People! Look at that! Real people," the female crew member said in shock.

"That's us. Hooray!" the Doctor said

"Yeah, definitely real. My name's Rose... Rose Smith, and... and this is my husband, the Doctor," Rose said as she introduced herself and her husband to them.

A man strided over to the gallifreyans "Come on... the oxygen must be offline. We're hallucinating. They can't be... no." the man said not believing that the Doctor and Rose were real he touched them "They're real!" he said in disbelief.

"Come on, we're in the middle of an alert! Danny, strap up, the quake's coming in! Impact in thirty seconds!" the black man said to the man who touched the Doctor and Rose and they both now knew the name of the guy whom touched them 'Danny' and they saw seconds countdown on a computer screen.

"Sorry, you two, whoever you are. Just... hold on. Tight." the black man said to the gallifreyan couple.

"Hold on to what?" Rose asked him.

"Anything. I don't care. Just hold on. Ood, are we fixed?" the black man asked one of the aliens that unconsciously tried to kill both The Doctor and Rose with their balls and they now knew the name of that species 'Ood' and both the Doctor and Rose find some railings to hold on to.

"Your kindness in this emergency is much appreciated." one of the ood said.

"What's this planet called, anyway?" the Doctor asked.

"Now, don't be stupid. It hasn't got a name. How could it have a name?"one of the female crew members told him and he raises his eyebrows, confused on how can a planet not have a name Rose was confused as well.

"You really don't know, do you?"the female crew member asked him.

"And... Impact!" the black man said as the entire base shakes violently. The crew, the Doctor and Rose all cling on tight, but it's over pretty quickly and the Doctor stands thinking that it was over "Oh, well, that wasn't so bad...!" he said and all of a sudden he is thrown backwards as the base shakes even more violently than it did before. He clings to the railing for dear life. There is a small explosion from one of the consoles. Sparks fly around the room. They are all tossed about like rag-dolls. Finally, it stops.

"Okay, that's it." the black man said and the middle aged man that saw the Doctor and Rose first hurries forward with a fire extinguisher and uses it.

"Everyone all right? Speak to me, Ida?" the black man asked one of the female crew members

"Yeah, yeah!" Ida answered.

"Danny?" the black man asked Danny.

"Fine." Danny answered.

"Toby?" the black man asked the young man.

"Yeah, fine." Toby answered.

"Scooti?" the black man asked.

"No damage." Scooti answered.

"Jefferson?" the black man asked

"Check!" the middle aged man that saw the Doctor and Rose first answered.

"We're fine, thanks, fine, yeah, don't worry about us." The Doctor said to the crew.

"The surface caved in." the black man answered and on a computer screen he saw that a part of the base had been lost due to the 'earthquake'.

"I deflected it onto storage 5 through 8. We've lost them completely. Toby, go and check the rocket link." the black man ordered Toby.

"That's not my department." Toby told him.

"Just do as I say, yeah?" the black man said and Toby grudgingly leaves the room.

"Oxygen holding. Internal gravity 56.6. We should be okay." Ida said and Rose looks around

"Never mind the earthquake, that's... that's one hell of a storm. What is that, a hurricane?" she asked.

"You'd need an atmosphere for a hurricane. There's no air out there. It's a complete vacuum." Scooti told Rose.

"Then what's shaking the roof?" Rose asked.

"You're not joking. You really don't know?" Ida said. "Well, introductions. FYI, as they said in the olden days. I'm Ida Scott, science officer." she introduces herself then she introduces the black man. "Zachary Cross Flane, acting Captain, sir... you've met Mr Jefferson, he's head of security. Danny Bartock. Ethics committee." she introduces the rest of the male crew members that are in the room.

"Not as boring as it sounds." Danny told them and both the Doctor and Rose grin at him.

"And that man who just left, that was Toby Zed, archaeology, and this..." Ida starts as she places her hands on Scooti's shoulders "is Scooti Manista. Trainee maintenance." Ida introduces the rest of them and Scooti smiles at them.

Ida goes over to a set of controls "And this... this is home." she said as she turns a lever and a whirring sound starts.

"Brace yourselves. The sight of it sends some people mad." Zach told the Doctor and Rose and the room is flooded with a red-ish light as an overhead window opens, revealing a black hole right above them. The Doctor and Rose stand, amazed, watching the light being sucked into it.

"That's a black hole." Rose muttered.

"But that's impossible." the Doctor said in disbelief.

"I did warn you." Zach told him.

"We're standing under a black hole." the Doctor said.

"We're in orbit." Ida added

"But we can't be..." the Doctor said, still in disbelief.

"You can see for yourself. We're in orbit." Ida told him

The Doctor turns to look at her "But we can't be."

"This lump of rock is suspended in perpetual geostationary orbit around that black hole without falling in. Discuss." Ida said.

"We can't be in orbit and we should be dead." the Doctor and Rose both said at the same time.

"And yet... here we are. Beyond the laws of physics. Welcome on board." Ida said

A few moments later the base shakes again.

A while later Toby comes back into the control room, where the crew, the Doctor and Rose are crowded around the control panel.

"Close Door 1." the computerized voice said.

"The rocket link's fine." Toby told Zach and Zack taps a button on the controls and a hologram the black hole appears before them and The Doctor puts his glasses on.

"That's the black hole officially designated K37 Gen 5." Zach said.

"In the scriptures of the Falltino, this planet is called Kroptor. The bitter pill. And the black hole is supposed to be a mighty demon. It was tricked into devouring the planet, only to spit it out. Because it was poison." Ida said.

"The bitter pill. I like that." Rose said and the Doctor stares at the hologram "We are so far out. Lost in the drifts of the universe, how did you even get here?!" he asked them

"We flew in. You see..." Zach said as he presses another button and the hologram changes to one of the planet with a gravity field emanating out from it like a tunnel.

"This planet's generating a gravity field. We don't know how, we've no idea, but... it's kept in constant balance against the black hole. And the field extends out there." He gestures. "As a funnel. A distinct... gravity funnel, reaching out into clear space. That was our way in."

"You flew down that thing?" Rose said and grins "Like a rollercoaster."

"By rights, the ship should've been torn apart. We lost the Captain... which is what put me in charge." Zach said.

"You're doing a good job." Ida reassured him

"Yeah. Well, needs must." Zach said.

"But if that gravity funnel closes, there's no way out." Danny told them.

"We had fun speculating about that." Scooti said.

"Oh, yeah. That's the word." Danny said and he whacks Scooti on the head with a scroll "Fun". he said.

"But that field would take phenomenal amounts of power! I mean... not just big, but off the scale! Can I...?" the Doctor said as he was completely stumped and he gestures to the controls.

"Sure. Help yourself." Ida told him and she pushes a calculator over to him and leaves him to it and One of the Ood approaches Rose and gives her a cup.

"Your refreshment." one of the Ood said as he gave her a drink.

Rose takes it "Oh yeah, thanks. Thank you. I'm sorry, what was your name?" she asked the Ood.

"We have no titles. We are as one." the Ood replied and he leaves and a few moments later the doctor finished using a calculator 'There we go. D'you see? To generate that gravity field, and the funnel, you'd need a power source with an inverted self-extrapolating reflex of six to the power of six every six seconds." AKA 666: The Number of the Beast.

"That's a lot of sixes. but it's impossible." Rose said

"You're right honey it's impossible." the Doctor agreed with Rose

"It took us two years to work that out!" Zach said confused on how he figured that out within a few moments.

"I'm very good." the Doctor explained.

"But... that's why we're here. This power source is ten miles below through solid rock. Point Zero. We're drilling down to try and find it," Ida informed the Gallifreyans.

"It's giving off readings of over ninety stats on the Blazen Scale," Zach added.

"We could revolutionize modern science," Ida said, enthusiastically.

"We could use it to fuel the Empire," Jefferson added.

"Or start a war," the Doctor said as he took off his glasses.

"It's buried beneath us. In the darkness, waiting," Toby said.

"What's your job? Chief... dramatist?" Rose asked, joking and playfully and the Doctor smirks.

"Well, whatever it is down there is not a natural phenomena. And this, er, planet once supported life. Eons ago, before the human race had even learned to walk." Toby explained to them.

"We saw that lettering written on the wall. Did you do that?" the Doctor asked Toby and he nods

"I copied it from fragments we found on earth by the drilling, but I can't translate it." Toby said.

"No, neither can me and my wife. And that's saying something." the Doctor said

"There was some form of civilisation. They buried something. Now it's reaching out. Calling us in," Toby told them.

The Doctor grins at the crew "And you came."

"Well, how could we not?" Ida asked him and Zach switches off the hologram.

The Doctor was still grinning at them all fondly "So, when it comes right down to it, why did you come here? Why did you do that? Why? I'll tell you why. Because it was there. Brilliant. Excuse me, ah, Zach, wasn't it?"

"That's me," Zach told him.

"Just stand there, 'cos I'm gonna hug you. Is that all right?" the Doctor asked him and Jefferson stares.

"I s'pose so," Zach said and the Doctor edges towards him "Here we go. Coming in." he throws his arms around Zach and clutches him, beaming. "Ahh, human beings, you are amazing!"

Ida looks bemused as he said that.

"Ha!" the Doctor exclaimed and Rose chuckles and The Doctor releases Zach "Thank you," the Doctor told Zach. "Not at all," Zach said.

"But apart from that, you're completely mad. You should pack your bags and get back in that ship and fly for your lives," The Doctor told the crew.

"You can talk! And how the hell did you get here?" Ida asked the Doctor.

"Oh, me and my wife got this um... this... it's hard to explain, it just sort of... appears." the Doctor said,trying to explain the tardis a little to them.

"We can show you, we parked down the corridor from um... oh, what's it called? Uh, habitation area..." Rose started she then looks to her husband.

"Three," The Doctor told her.

"Three. Three." Rose told them.

"Do you mean storage six?" Zach asked them.

"Uh, it was a bit of a cupboard, yeah," the Doctor said cheerfully and Zach glances uncomfortably at Ida.

"Storage six, but you said..." the Doctor starts but realized what they said a few moments ago of which areas of the base were lost. "You said... you said storage five to eight." he said and without another word, he turns on his heel and dashes from the room and Rose follows her husband down the corridor "What is it,Theta? What's wrong?" she asked her husband and he

opens Door 19 frantically and reentered Habitation are three in the cafeteria. "Open Door 19," the computer voice said and He sprints the length of the room and then the door closed "Close Door 19," the computer voice stated and The Doctor spins the wheel to try and open the door back through the other corridor. "Stupid doors, come on!" he said furiously and then it swings open and they ran down yet another corridor. "Open Door 17." the computer said as the door that just opened and They dash down the corridor, open another door.

"Open Door 15." the computer voice said and as they got the the next door the Doctor slams himself against the door, frantically pushing the button to open it but it won't budge "Door 16 out of commission," the computer voice told him.

"Can't be, can't be!" he said in disbelief.

"What's wrong?! Theta, what is it?" Rose asked her husband and then the Doctor opens a small round window in the door and looks through it.

"Theta, our Tardis is in there. What's happened?" Rose asked her husband.

"The TARDIS is gone," the Doctor said as he stares out the window and he backs away from the window, absolutely horrified, breathing heavily "Door 16 out of commission." the computer voice repeated itself.

"The earthquake. This section collapsed," the Doctor told her and she stares at him puzzled.

"But it's gotta be out there somewhere," she said and She peers out of the window to witness the rocky landscape of the planet outside "Look down," the Doctor told her and Rose looks down and saw that there was a gaping chasm right beneath them.

The Doctor and Rose go back to the control room and the Doctor speaks urgency with Zach "The ground gave way. Our TARDIS must've fallen down right into the heart of the planet. But you've got robot drills heading the same way."

"We can't divert the drilling," Zach told him and He walks off, the Doctor stares at him, then follows him. "But we need our ship. It's all we've got. Literally the only thing." the Doctor told him

"Doctor, we've only got the resources to drill one central shaft down to the power source, and that's it. No diversions, no distractions, no exceptions. Your machine is lost. All I can do is offer you and your wife a lift if we ever get to leave this place, and that... is the end of it." Zach said as he was obviously irritated and he leaves and Ida approaches the Doctor, who looks completely helpless.

"I'll uh, put you on the duty roster. We need someone in the laundry." Ida told the Doctor before

she follows Zach from the room and heard the computerized voice say "Open door 1."

The Doctor and Rose look at each other as one of the Ood exits, leaving the gallifreyans alone.

"Close Door 1." the computerized voice said and The Doctor goes to Rose and settles against the control panel next to her "We've trapped ourselves here," he said.

"Theta?" Rose said and he looks at her "What, Arkytior?" he asked his wife.

"I think the Tardis activated her HADS defense mechanism. She's possible on the Planet," Rose told him with optimism.

"Arkytior, I hope you're correct," he said as he kisses her and then the base shakes again and Rose looks upwards through the window at the black hole "Okay, we're on a planet that shouldn't exist, under a black hole... and no way out." she said "And we travel with an exploding star that is destined to become a black hole but is suspended in time. Stop worrying about me and start worrying about each other," she said and he looks at her and she catches his eye. and Rose laughs nervously, he pulls her into a tight hug and looks darkly at the black hole, just holding her.

 **Please review this chapter and tomorrow's my 18th birthday February 9th, 2019 and a year from that day I started writing fanfictions a lot.**


	14. The Impossible planet part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC**

A little bit latter the Doctor and Rose sit by the ancient text in the canteen area, and Doctor staring at it with his brow furrowed.

"Danny, check the temperature of Ood Habitation. It seems to be rising." Zach said over the tannoy and Rose gets up and walks over to the hatch through which the food is being served. Danny stands to do what Zach tells him and Scooti is already by the hatch with her tray.

"Help yourself. Just don't have the green. Or the blue." Scooti tells Rose as she gestured to the trays and laughs. Rose picks up a tray and goes over to the hatch and saw the Ood are serving food.

"Uh, bit of that, thanks." Rose points at food and the Ood spoons some sloppy blue gloop onto her tray "Would you like sauce with that?" the Ood asked her.

"I'll have a go, yeah." Rose replied and the Ood shakes some sauce onto the tray and Rose grins. "Do you actually get paid, though? Do they give you money?" she asked.

"The Beast and his Armies shall rise from the Pit to make war against God." the ood said polietly to her.

"I'm sorry?" Rose said asking if she heard what she thought she heard because since she turned back into a time lady she hasn't believed in god and religion because Gallifreyans haven't had religion for millions of years and the Ood taps his communication orb "Apologies. I said, 'I hope you enjoy your meal." the Ood said and that made Rose confused "Yeah she said as she picks the food up and walks off.

A while later still in the canteen the lights flicker "Zach, have we got a problem?" Ida asked Zach troughher communication device on her wrist.

"No more than usual. Got the Scarlet System burning up, it might be worth a look." Zach replied and Ida looks at the Doctor and Rose who are both sitting opposite each other at one of the tables. "You might wanna see this. Moment in history" she told them and she pulls a lever which opens the overhead "shutters", revealing the black hole overhead and flooding the room with soft red light.

"There. On the edge," Ida said pointing to a stream of red light that's spiraling into the black hole

A stream of red light is spiralling into the black hole. "That red cloud... that used to be the Scarlet System. Home to the Peluchi... a mighty civilisation spanning a billion years... disappearing. Forever. Their planets and suns consumed," she added and she gazes up at it, fascinated, as are the Doctor and Rose. The last of the Scarlet System disappears into the black hole.

" Ladies and gentlemen... we have witnessed its passing." Ida said and she goes to pull the lever to close the shutters again, but the Doctor stops her. "Er, no, could you leave it open?"

he asked Ida and Rose looks at him. "Just for a bit. I won't go mad, I promise." he told Ida.

"How would you know?" she asked him and The Doctor smiles. "Scooti, check the lockdown," Ida said and Scooti nods and leaves.

"Jefferson, sign off the airlock seals for me," Ida told Jefferson and then both Jefferson and Ida exit, leaving the Doctor and Rose alone as the two gallifreyans heard the computer say "Open Door 18."

"When I was still chameleon arched my human self's seen films and things, yeah, they say black holes are like gateways to another universe. But in reality not all black holes lead to another universe most black holes that do that are supermassive black holes in the centre of galaxies." Rose told her husband as they heard the computer say "Close Door 18."

"Yep Arkytior you're right ,not that one. It just eats." The Doctor agreed with his wife.

"Long way from Earth..." Rose said as she stares at space and the Doctor glances at her and points into space "Go that way, turn right, keep going for um... about five hundred years... then you'll reach the Earth." he said and then Rose takes her phone out of her pocket and presses a few buttons.

"No signal. That's the first time we've gone out of range. Mind you, even if I could... what would I tell her...? I wish we could build another TARDIS but they were grown."

She laughs half-heartedly, knowing it's impossible. "And with our own planet gone... we're kind of stuck." the Doctor added as he agreed with her.

"Well, it could be worse. This lot said they'd give us a lift," Rose said, consolingly to her husband.

"And then what?"

"I dunno... find a planet... get a job... live a life, same as the rest of the universe." Rose suggests

"Pfft... we'd have to settle down, Arkytior. In a house or something, a proper house with... with... with... with doors and things. Carpets! both of us Living in a house!" the Doctor said in horror and Rose laughs. "Now that... that is terrifying." he added.

"We'd have to get mortgage." Rose teased her husband in a sing-song voice and he stares at her and his horrified of what she said "No." he told her.

"Oh yes." she said.

"I am dying. That's it. I am dying, it is all over. If that was to happen I'd rather be chameleon arched along with you." the Doctor said and they sit in silence for a few moments.

"When you were still human I promised Jackie I'd always take you back home," he told his wife.

"Everyone leaves home in the end," she told him "even you did remember you left Gallifrey with our granddaughter,Susan when you were 210 years old and I would of too If I didn't somehow regenerated, got chameleon arched and got sent to Earth in the late 1980s."

"Not to end up stuck here." he told her.

"Yeah, but stuck with you,Theta, that's not so bad." she said and he looks at her

"Yeah?" he asked her.

"Yes," she answered sincerely and the Doctor smiles. But then the moment is broken by Rose's phone ringing and Rose answers it and heard a deep male voice say "He is awake." and she is shocked, and Rose drops the phone to the floor.

The Doctor and Rose bound down stairs to see Danny in Ood Habitation working at a computer.

"Evening!" the Doctor said calling to Danny.

"Only us!" Rose told Danny

"The mysterious couple. How are you, then? Settling in?" Danny asked the Doctor and Rose.

"Yeah, sorry, straight to business, the Ood, how do they communicate? I mean, with each other." the Doctor asked Danny.

The Ood are sat in an area below them in what looks almost like an animal-pen. A balcony looks over this area and there are steps from there.

"Oh, just empaths. There's a low level telepathic field connecting them. Not that that does them much good. They're basically a herd race. Like cattle." Danny explained

"This telepathic field, can it pick up messages?" Rose asked

" 'Cos I was having dinner, and one of the Ood said something... well, odd."

"Oh. An odd Ood." Danny said.

"And then I got something else on my er... (She glances at the Doctor) communicator thing." Rose added

"Oh, be fair. We've got whole star systems burning up around us. There's all sorts of stray transmissions. Probably nothing." Danny added

The Doctor and Rose stare at him, far from convinced "Look... if there was something wrong, it would show. We monitor the telepathic field. It's the only way to look after them. They're so stupid, they don't even tell us when they're ill." Danny told them.

The Doctor nodding to the computer "Monitor the field, that's this thing?" the Doctor asked Danny as he saw that the screen read 'Basic 5'.

"Yeah. But like I said, it's low level telepathy. They only register Basic 5." Danny told them but

while he has been speaking, the reading has risen to Basic 6. "Well, that's not Basic 5," the Doctor said and then the numbers on the screen rises, again and again "10." The Doctor then said.

Rose watches as the Ood suddenly raise their heads in unison as the reading ascends.

"20..." he reads and then he turns to Danny "They've gone up to Basic 30."

"But they can't..." Danny said, confusedly.

"Doctor, the Ood..." Rose said sa she watched the Ood turn, as one, and look up at her, the Doctor and Danny on the balcony.

"What does Basic 30 mean?" she asked.

"Well, it means that they're shouting, screaming inside their heads." Danny said, baffled

"Or something's shouting at them..." the Doctor suggested

Danny tapps on the keyboard "But... where's it coming from? What is it saying? I mean..." Danny starts and then he looks at Rose "What did it say to you?"

"Something about the beast in the pit," she told Danny and he blinks "What about your communicator? What did that say?" Danny asked her.

"He is awake." Rose said after a moment of pause.

"And you will worship him," every single Ood in the room said in unison.

"What the hell?!" Danny said in confusion.

"He is awake." the Doctor walked to the edge of the balcony in front f a railing like object and repeated what Rose said, addressing the Ood

"And you will worship him." every single one of the Ood repeated themselves.

"Worship who?" he asked but got No reply. "Who's talking to you? Who is it?" he asked again.

A while later the entire base shakes and the Doctor and Rose are still in Ood Haitation are down in the pen with the Ood, Danny still on the overhead balcony when they are thrown violently around and they struggle to regain their balance and as the Doctor and Rose got out of the pen and ran up the stairs to the balcony and they hear the computer say "Emergency hull breach. Emergency hull breach."

"Which section," Danny was scared and he asked Zach with his wrist device.

Zach picks himself up off the floor in the control room. He speaks into his own communication device " Everyone... evacuate 11 to 13, we've got a breach! The base is open. Repeat: the base is open."

Meanwhile in a corridor Jefferson and two other crew members hurry along a corridor, shielding themselves from the sparks flying from the walls and the smoke rising through the floor.

"Open Door 19," the computer said as door 19 opened and The Doctor and Rose burst back into the canteen area, followed by Danny through the door "Close Door 19," the computer then said.

"I can't contain the oxygen field, we're gonna lose it," Zach exclaimed from the control room.

"Come on! Keep moving!" Jefferson said, yelling as he tries to open a door and

The Doctor, Rose and Danny come from one direction and Ida and other crew members from the other "And you too,Toby," Jefferson said as he pulls Toby through the door.

Toby falls flat on his face through the door as Jefferson slams it shut "Breach sealed. Breach sealed,"they all heard the computer say.

The Doctor dashing over to the rest of the crew "Everyone all right?! What happened? What was it," he asked them

"Oxygen levels normal." they then hear the computer say.

Jefferson was panting "Hull breach! We were open to the elements. A couple of minutes and we'd have been inspecting that black hole at close quarters." he said and Rose crouches to help Toby, who is still sweating and panting on the floor.

"That wasn't a quake. What caused it," the Doctor asked.

In the control room Zach looks at a diagram of the base on his monitor "We've lost sections 11 to 13. Everyone all right," he asked his crew and the gallifreyans.

"We've got everyone here except Scooti. Scooti, report," Jefferson said, using his wrist device trying to contact Scooti and he got a static and a beep on the communication device "Scooti Manista? That's an order. Report," he then said still using his communication device on his wrist and again, he only comes up with the blank beep and the static.

"She's all right," Zach told them on the communication device and Jefferson and Ida breath a sigh of relief. "I picked up her bio chip, she's in Habitation 3," Zach added "Better go and check if she's not responding, she might be unconscious."

Toby looks at his hands, turns them over, to see that they're clean. "How about that, eh? We survived." Zach stated on the communications device.

"Habitation 3... come on, I don't often say this, but I think we could all do with a drink. Come on," Jefferson said and Everyone but Toby, the Doctor and Rose follow Jefferson down the corridor.

The Doctor crouches down to Toby, who looks severely shaken "What happened?" he asked Toby.

"I don't... I dunno, I... I was working and then I can't remember. All... all that noise, the room was falling apart, there was no air..." Toby told them, speaking very fast, flustered.

Rose helps Toby to his feet "Come on. Up you get. Come and have some Protein One," she suggests as they walk down the corridor "Oh, you've gone native," her husband told her.

"Oi, don't knock it, honey. It's nice. Protein One with just a dash of Three," she said as she clicks her finger.

they all go into the canteen, and saw that it was slightly chaotic. They're all looking for Scooti, all talking over each other.

"I've checked Habitation 4..." Ida stated.

"There's no sign of her. The bio chip says she's in the area." Jefferson said

Rose, Toby and the Doctor come through the door.

"Have you seen Scooti?" Jefferson asked Toby.

"No, no, no, I don't think so." Toby answered.

IDA (into wrist device): "Scooti, please respond, if you can hear this please respo... Habitation 6." Ida spoke into her wrist device.

"Nowhere here." Jefferson said "Zach? We've got a problem. Scooti's still missing." Jefferson told Zach using his wrist device.

"It says Habitation 3." Zach told him.

"Yeah, well that's where I am, and I'm telling you she's not there." Jefferson told him as the Doctor gazes upwards, through the overhead window "I've found her," he told them and then they all look upwards, following his gaze. Rose's hand flies over her mouth "Oh, my God..." she said in shock as she saw Scooti's body is floating eerily just outside the window.

"I'm Sorry. I'm so sorry." the Doctor muttered to himself and the rest of them just stare, horrified.

Jefferson spoke into his wrist device, quietly "Captain... report Officer Scooti Manista PKD... deceased. 43K2.1."

"She was twenty... twenty years old." Ida stated as she goes over to the controls. The Doctor stares up at Scooti's body, grave and silent. Ida pulls the lever to close the shutters. Scooti drifts further and further away towards the black hole as they close.

"For how should Man die better than facing fearful odds? For the ashes of his father... and the temples of his Gods." Jefferson said quoting Thomas Babington Macaulay's poem 'Lays of Ancient Rome' and his voice has dropped to a whisper. The shutters have closed completely, leaving the room noticeably darker and gloomier than before. A strange silence has also fallen.

"It's stopped..." Ida stated listening to the silence, a distant crash they heard from the ground.

"Honey, What was that? What was the drill?" Rose asked her husband as she stands next to him.

"Yes it was, Arkytior." he confirmed.

"We've stopped drilling. We've made it. Point Zero," Ida added.

Later on the exploration deck the crew are preparing to go down the mineshaft.

"Capsule established. All systems functioning... the mineshaft is go... bring systems online now." Ida said and the Doctor appears wearing a spacesuit, approaches Zach and Zach stares at him.

"Reporting as a volunteer for the expeditionary force." The Doctor told him.

"Doctor, this is breaking every single protocol. We don't even know who you are." Zach said to the Doctor.

"Yeah, but you trust me, don't you? And you can't let Ida go down there on her own. Go on... look me in the eye... yes you do, I can see it. Trust." the Doctor said.

"I should be going down." Zach stated.

"The Captain doesn't lead the mission. He stays here. In charge." the Doctor told him.

"Not much good at it, am I?" Zach asked bitterly and the Doctor doesn't answer, but simply looks at him and Zach sighs.

"Positions! We're going down in two. Everyone, positions!" Zach said addressing everyone.

Rose catches the Doctor's eye and they walked over to each other.

"Mr Jefferson! I want maximum systems..." Zach told Jefferson and his voice fades as he walks away. Rose and the Doctor stand facing one another. "Oxygen... nitro-balance... gravity. It's ages since I wore one of these!" the Doctor said as he checks a device on the wrist of the spacesuit.

"I want that spacesuit back in one piece, you got that,Theta?" Rose told her husband.

"Yes, ma'am." the Doctor said to his wife jokingly and he puts on the helmet.

"Arkytior, I'll see you later."the Doctor told his wife with confidence.

"Not if I see you first,Theta." she told him as she laughs softly and pulls his head down so she can place a kiss on his helmet. "I love you." she said before leaving.

"I love you too, Arkytior." he said.

Meanwhile back in the Ood Habitation Danny addresses the Ood in Ood Habitation "You will remain here. No command can override this. Have you got that? My instructions only."

Back in the control room Zach presses a few buttons on the panel in the control room "Capsule active. Counting down in 10... 9..." he started counting down.

Back in the exploration deck Zach's voice is booming out over the tannoy "8... 7... 6..." Zach said continuing counting down.

The Doctor and Ida go into the capsule and Jefferson closes the door after them "5... 4... 3... 2..." Zach continues as Jefferson salutes the Doctor and Ida.

"1..." Zach finished counting down and Rose waves, smiling at him and the Doctor waves back, returning the smile.

"Release." Zach said after counting down and the capsule descends the shaft. Toby is sitting hunched in a corner, he looks like that he's very twitchy and paranoid and keeps checking his hands. A diagram on a computer screen shows the descent of the capsule into the depths of the planet.

The Doctor and Ida stand inside the shaking capsule in silence as it descends down to the surface.

Back in the control room The hologram on the control panel also shows the capsules descent and Zach watches it and saw that the stats now says 'DANGER' underneath the words 'oxygen'. "Gone beyond the oxygen field. You're on your own." he told the Doctor and Ida as he contacts them as they continues descending to the planet's surface.

Inside the capsule both the Doctor and Ida switch on their oxygen tanks.

Meanwhile back on the exploration deck Rose was worried out of her mind of her husband "Don't forget to breath. Breathing's good." she said into the comm and she demonstrates taking deep breaths.

"Rose, stay off the comm." Zach interrupted her, obviously not wanting the time lady on the comm.

"Fat chance." she replied to Zach on the comm.

As the capsule reaches the planet's surface it shakes rather too violently, and both the Doctor and Ida are thrown off their feet. They hang on to the sides of the capsule to steady themselves.

Meanwhile in Ood Habitation, every Ood suddenly stands and turns, looking up at Danny and the crew member who is with him. The crew member points his gun at the Ood, glancing at Danny.

Back on the exploration deck the diagram on the computer screen indicates the capsule has reached Point Zero(the planet's surface) and it causes the whole base to shake and as soon as Rose has managed to steady herself, she's back on the comm. "Doctor?" she gets no reply "Doctor, are you all right?" she asks again.

In the control room Zach tries to contact Ida. "Ida, report to me..." he got no reply as well as there was silence. "Doctor?" he then said on the comm more forcefully.

The Doctor and Ida, on the planet's surface inside the capsule as it was on the planet's surface. "It's all right... we've made it... coming out of the capsule now." The Doctor replied using the comm.

Back on the exploration deck Rose breathes a sigh of relief knowing that her husband was still alive.

Meanwhile back on the planet's surface The Doctor and Ida step slowly out into the darkness, flashing their torches around "What's it like down there?" Rose asks her husband on the comm.

"It's hard to tell... some sort of... cave... cavern... it's massive." he told his wife trying to find the right word to describe the planet's surface.

"Well, this should help. Gravity globe." Ida said as she tosses some sort of white orb up into the air. It floods the entire cavern with light, revealing what is quite clearly ancient architecture. The cavern is enormous, there is a huge face etched into the rock. "That's... that's... my God, that's beautiful." Ida said as she was filled with awe.

"Rose... you can tell Toby... we've found his civilisation." The Doctor told his wife as he looks around.

Back on the exploration Deck Rose looks at Toby "Oi, Toby, sounds like you've got plenty of work." she told him cheerfully.

Toby, still distracted and twitchy, isn't really as interested in this information as he normally would be.

"Good, good. Good." he muttered to himself.

In the control room Zach is still using the comm "Concentrate now, people. Keep on the mission. Ida... what about the power source?" Zach asked Ida.

on the planet's surface the Doctor and Ida traipse alongside a rocky wall, Ida holding the flashlight in front of them.

"We're close. Energy signature indicates north, north west. Are you getting pictures up there?" Ida asked Zach.

"There's too much interference. We're in your hands." he told her.

"Well... we've come this far. There's no turning back." she stated.

"Oh, did you have to? No turning back? That's almost as bad as 'nothing can possibly go wrong' or 'this is is gonna be the best Christmas Walford's ever had..." the Doctor started.

"Are you finished?" Ida asks the Doctor as she turns around to look at him and he stares at her.

"Yeah! Finished." he said and he walks off. Ida watches him, slightly amused.

Meanwhile back in the Ood habitation, one of the Ood below the balcony blinks at Danny.

DANNY (into wrist device): "Captain, sir. There's something happening with the Ood." Danny said into his wrist communicator as he contacts Zach.

"What are they doing," Zach asked Danny.

"They're staring at me. I've told them to stop, but they won't." Danny told Zach as he was trying to keep his voice down and he stares at the Ood nervously.

"Danny, you're a big boy. I think you can take being stared at," Zach told him trying to reassure him.

"But the telepathic field, sir. It's at Basic 100! I've checked, there isn't any fault. It's definitely 100," Danny added confusedly.

Zach was confused on how's that possible "But that's impossible," he said.

Rose and Jefferson can hear this conversation from the exploration deck "What's Basic 100 mean? Does that mean brain death?" she asked.

"They should be dead," Danny said.

"You're correct. Basic 100's brain death," Jefferson confirmed the Time Lady's suspicions.

"But they're safe? They're not actually moving," Zach asked, wanting to know if they were doing anything else.

"No, sir," Danny confirmed what Zach was asking.

"Keep watching them. And you, Jefferson, keep a guard on the Ood," Zach told Danny and Jefferson.

Jefferson looked at one of the guards with rifles "Officer at arms," he ordered the guard and

he readies his gun "Yes, sir," he replied

"You can't fire a gun in here. What if they hit a wall," Rose asked Jefferson with a concerned look.

"I'm firing stock 15, only packs upon organics," Jefferson said and he looked to the security guard "Keep watch. Guard them," he told the guard.

"Yes, sir," the guard said.

From the surface of the planet the Doctor hears everything going on in the base through the comm "Is everything all right up there," he asked them.

"Yeah, yeah, Honey," Rose quickly told her husband .

"It's fine," Zach told the Doctor.

"Great," Danny said sarcastically and sighs

The Doctor and Ida approach an enormous circular trapdoor with engravings on it.

"We've found something. It looks like metal. Like some sort of seal. I've got a nasty feeling the word might be 'trapdoor'. Not a good word, 'trapdoor'. Never met a trapdoor I liked," the Doctor said.

Ida shines the torch around the edge of the circular trapdoor "The edge is covered with those symbols," she stated.

"Do you think it opens," Zach asked her through the comms.

"That's what trapdoors tend to do," the Doctor muttered.

Ida walks around the trapdoor "Trapdoor doesn't do it justice. It's massive, Zach. About thirty feet in diameter," she said.

"Any way of opening it," Zach asked.

"I don't know. I can't see any sort of mechanism." she told Zach.

"I suppose that's the writing, that'll tell us what to do. The letters that defy translation," the Doctor said wondering that the words that wouldn't translate would open it.

"Toby, did you get anywhere with decoding it," Zach asked Toby through the comms.

On the exploration deck Rose looks over at Toby "Toby, they need to know, that lettering, does it make any sort of sense," she asked him and Toby has his head in his arms, still crouched in the corner.

"I know what it says," he said quietly

"Then tell them," Rose said.

"When did you work that out," Jefferson asked Toby.

"It doesn't matter, just tell them," Rose said and Toby stood up and he turns towards them, revealing that he is covered in the symbols, eyes red. Toby speaks, with a deep voice, obviously not his own.

"These are the words of the Beast," Toby started and Rose stares at him in shock

"And he has woken," Toby finished and Jefferson points his gun at Toby.

"He is the heart that beats in the darkness, he is the blood that will never cease. And now he will rise."

"Officer, stand down. Stand down." Jefferson ordered Toby.

"What is it?! What's he done?! What's happening?! Rose?! Arkytior?! What's going on?!" The Doctor asked shouting through the comms with growing urgency but he got no reply.

Meanwhile in the control room Zach also wanted to know that was going on "Jefferson?" he asked but as he used the comm he only heard static comes through the comms and in answer Zach hits some buttons "Report. Report!" he shouts.

Meanwhile back in the exploration deck Toby flexes his arms "Officer, as commander of security, I order you to stand down and be confined. Immediately!" Jefferson shouts at Toby

"He's come out in those symbols all over his face. They're all over him." Rose told her husband and Zach through the comm.

"Mr Jefferson, tell me, sir... did your wife ever forgive you," Toby asked Jefferson as he considers them.

"I don't know what you mean," Jefferson said pretending to not know what he meant.

"Let me tell you a secret: she never did," Toby told him.

"Officer... you stand down and be confined." Jefferson ordered as he swallows his throat

"Or what," Toby asked Jefferson.

"Or under the jurisdiction of Condition Red, I am authorised to shoot you," Jefferson told Toby ad he aims his gun at Toby.

"But how many can you kill," Toby challenged Jefferson and Toby's eyes light up and his mouth opens in a low roar as the symbols evaporate off Toby's skin and leave him as swirls of black smoke. This smoke then enters the Ood, who jerk as the entity that possessed Toby then possesses them. Toby, himself again, coughs and collapses and Jefferson points his gun at the three Ood on the exploration deck.

The Ood in Habitation are also possessed.

"We are the Legion of the Beast," the Ood stated

"Rose? What is it? Arkytior?" The Doctor shouts and asks as he was getting worried about his wife, not wanting to lose her again. he looks to Ida "I'm going back up," he told her as he walks off.

"Report. Report! Jefferson, report! Someone, report!" Zach shouts through the comm.

Meanwhile back in Ood Habitation the Ood hold their communication orbs out in front of them "The Legion shall be many. And the Legion shall be few..." the ood started

"It's the Ood," Rose said into the comm.

"Sir, we have a contamination in the livestock," Jefferson said into his wrist communications device.

"Doctor, I don't know what it is, it's... it's like they're possessed," Rose told her husband through the comm.

"They won't listen to us," Jefferson told Zach through his wrist device.

back in Ood habitation "He has woven himself in the fabric of your life since the dawn of time," the Ood spoke as they separates themselves from the rest and walks up the stairs from the pen towards Danny and the other crew member.

"Some may call him Abaddon. Some may call him Kroptor. Some may call him Satan..." the Ood said and Danny turns to the computer, frantic while the other crew member has his gun ready "Or Lucifer..." the ood added.

"Captain, it's the Ood. They're out of control!" Danny said frantically.

"Or the Bringer of Despair..." the ood added as Danny and the other crew member back away as the single Ood approaches. "The Deathless Prince. The Bringer of Night," the ood added as they stood a few feet away from the two of them, and the communication orb suddenly shoots out and attaches to the crew member's forehead. It looks as though he is electrocuted and he falls to the floor, dead, while Danny runs.

"These are the words that shall set him free," the ood stated.

In the exploration deck Jefferson, Rose and another crew member are backing away as the Ood advance "Back up to the door!" Jefferson shouts over his soldier.

"I shall become manifest," the ood stated.

"Move quickly," Jefferson ordered his crew members in the room

"I shall walk in might," the Ood added

"To the door," Jefferson said and then They are backing up against the door.

"Get it open!" Jefferson ordered.

"My Legions shall swarm across the worlds..." the ood added as they continued to advance towards them.

Back on the Planet's surface Ida points her flashlight in the direction of the trapdoor as the ground starts to shakes and it begins to open "Doctor! It's opening!" she told the Doctor.

The whole base shakes and Zach grabs onto the console to steady himself "We're moving! The whole thing's moving! The planet's moving!" he told everyone through the comm and he stares upwards as the overhead shutters open.

Rocks shower down on the Doctor and Ida, the Doctor is torn between going back and saving Ida, he stumbles towards Ida, falling over as the ground shakes. Ida whimpers, terrified.

The Ood still advance towards Rose and Jefferson. "I am the sin and the temptation. And the desire. I am the pain and the loss and the dead will come." the ood said

"Get that door open!" Jefferson repeated himself.

The trapdoor on the planet's surface is now completely open.

"The gravity field... it's going! We're losing orbit!" Zach said as he looks at the diagram on his computer screen that indicates the planet moving around bizarrely.

" We're gonna fall into the black hole!" he said frantically.

Meanwhile back in the exploration deck Rose and the other crew member desperately try to open the door, but it won't budge. Jefferson has his gun aimed at the advancing Ood, but they ignore it completely. "I have been imprisoned for eternity. But no more." the ood added.

"Door sealed," the computer voice said as they try to open the door.

"Come on!" Rose complained

"Door sealed," the computer voice said again

"The Pit is open. And I am free." the ood finished

Back on the planet's surface billows of smoke rise from the pit, the ground still shaking.

"The Pit is open. And I am free," a deep voice said and The Doctor and Ida stare down into the pit, horror struck as the Voice of the Beast laughs terribly.

 **Please Review this chapter**


	15. The Satan Pit part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who that goes to the BBC**

The Ood advance towards Jefferson, Rose and the other crew member "Open fire," Jefferson ordered and both he and the guard fire at the Ood, whilst Rose cowers.

The shaking lessens slightly in the control room "We're stabilising..." Zach says as the overhead shutters slide closed. "We've got orbit," he added

Back on the exploration deck Rose steps over to the dead bodies of the Ood and grabs the communication device once more, impatient to see if her husband is okay "Doctor?" there was Static, and no reply. "Doctor, can you hear me? Doctor? Ida? Are you there?"

"Open Door 25," they heard a computer say as a door opened and both Jefferson and the guard spin round, guns raised and ready for whatever will come through the door, but it was only Danny "It's me! But they're coming," he said as he closed the door "Close Door 25," the computer said "It's the Ood. They've gone mad," Danny told them.

"How many of them," Jefferson asked Danny.

"All of them! All fifty!" Danny replied.

Jefferson approaches the door "Danny, out of the way," he ordered but Danny doesn't move "Out of the way," he repeated himself but more fericity and he pushes Danny out of the way of the door.

"But they're armed! They're da..." Danny starts and Jefferson starts to open the door

"It's the interface device. I don't know how, but they're using it as a weapon," Danny explained.

"Open door 25." the computer said as Jefferson opens the door, the Ood are standing on the other side and one of them immediately advances, sticking the communication orb to the guard's forehead and she screams and slumps to the floor, dead, Jefferson open fires at the Ood.

Back with Zach he exits the control room and closes the door "Close Door 1," the computer said and he starts to run down the corridor, but skids to a halt as he sees the Ood advancing from the other end and he goes back the way he came "Open Door 1," the computer said as he opened the door "Close Door 1," the computer said as he closes the door behind him and presses buttons on a control panel mounted on the wall "Lockdown, seal Door 1," Zach ordered the computer.

"Lockdown Door 1," the computer said and Zach goes back to the controls in the centre of the room, a babble of frantic voices sounding from communication.

"Jefferson, what's happening, there," Zach asked Jefferson on the comm.

Back on the exploration deck "I've got very little ammunition, sir," Jefferson answered into his wrist device "How about you," he asked him.

Zach quickly checks as he opens a cupboard and inside he finds a gun and He removes it "All I've got is a bolt gun. With uh..." he starts and he checks "all of one bolt. I could take out a grand total of one Ood. Fat lot of good that is." he complained.

"Given the emergency. I recommend Strategy Nine," Jefferson told him

"Strategy Nine agreed. Right, we need to get everyone together," Zach agreed "Rose? What about Ida and the Doctor? Any word?"

Rose shakes her head. She's out of her mind with worry. Her voice is shaking slightly.

"I can't get any reply, just... nothing, I keep trying, but it's..." she starts and just then, the communication device crackles "No! Sorry, I'm fine. Still here," the Doctor said through the comm.

Rose was so relieved that her husband was still alive "You could've said, you stupid b..." she starts but was suddenly cut off as the communication device screeches loudly, bleeping the rest of the word out.

On the planet's surface, the Doctor winces "Whoa! Careful! Anyway, it's both of us, me and Ida. Hello! But the seal opened up. It's gone. All we've got left is this chasm," he said and As the Doctor says, the trapdoor has opened onto a gaping pitch black colored hole.

"How deep is it," Zach asked

"Can't tell. It looks like it goes on forever," the Doctor told him.

"The pit is open." Rose quoted "That's what the voice said."

"But there's nothing? I mean there's... nothing coming out?" Zach asked them.

"No, no. No sign of 'the Beast' " the Doctor told him

"It said 'Satan'. But there's no such thing," Rose told her husband as she was scared that the devil just might be real.

"Ida? I recommend that you withdraw. Immediately," Zach told Ida

"But... we've come all this way," Ida protests.

"Okay, that was an order. With-Draw. With that thing open, the whole planet's shifted. One more inch and we fall into the black hole. So this thing stops right now," Zach told her.

"But it's not much better up there with the Ood," Ida stated.

"I'm initiating Strategy Nine, so I need the two of you back up top immediately, no ar..." Zach explained but was cut off as Ida turns off her wrist device and the Doctor raises his eyebrows.

In the control Room "Ida? Ida?!" Zach said upon hearing static.

Back on the planet's surface "What do you think," Ida asked the Doctor.

"I think they've an order," he said.

"Yeah, but... what do you think," she asked him and he puts one foot on the edge of the pit, staring down into it. "It said 'I am the temptation' " he said.

"If... if there's something in there... why's it still hiding," she asked.

"Maybe... we opened the prison but not the cell," the Doctor guessed.

"We should go down. I'd go," she said "What about you?"

"Oh! Oh, in a second, but then again..." he starts and he gives a half laugh, and then turns to her "That is so human. Where angels fear to tread. Even now, standing on the edge. It's that feeling you get. Yeah?" he then Looks into the pit as though mesmerised, musing "Right at the back of your head. That impulse... that strange little impulse... that mad little voice saying Go on... go on... go on... go over, go on...', maybe it's relying on that. For once in my life... Officer Scott... I'm going to say..." he starts and he looks at her and she looks at him waiting for what he was ging to say "Retreat," he finished and then he sighs and pulls his foot back from where it was rested on the edge of the pit "Now I know I'm getting old." he muttered to himself and then he opens communications and contacts his wife "Rose, we're coming back."

Back on the exploration deck Rose smiles and was pleased "Best news I've heard all day," she told her husband.

Jefferson released the safety catch on his gun and looks down at Toby."What're you doing," Rose asked him, not knowing why he was aiming his gun at Toby.

"He's infected. He brought that thing on board. You saw it," Jefferson explained to her and Toby's eyes widen in shock as he's cornered, cowering on the floor and Rose approaches him "Are you gonna start shooting your own people, now? Is that what you're gonna do? Is it?"

"If necessary," Jefferson answered.

"Well then, you'll have to shoot me "if necessary", so what's it gonna be," Rose asked him, knowing that if he shot her she wouldn't die she would just regenerate and Jefferson pauses as Rose kneels next to Toby "Look at his face. Whatever it was, it's gone. It passed into the Ood. You saw it happen. He's clean," she told Jefferson and he considers what she said and Toby was breathing heavily, frightened. "Any sign of trouble... I'll shoot him," Jefferson warned and then he moves away.

"Are you all right," Rose asked Toby and he was trembling, close to tears "Yeah... I..." he starts and then he Shakes his head "Dunno," he said.

"Can you remember anything," she asked him.

"Just... it was so angry. It was... fury and rage... death..." Toby starts and from casting terrified glances around the room, he meets Rose's eyes "It was him. It was the devil," he told her and she doubted that the thing that actually possessed him was the devil but it was a being that claimed to be the devil.

"Come here," she said and she draws Toby into a comforting hug, he clings to her, eyes still wide open with horror over her shoulder.

Back on the planet's surface both the Doctor and Ida are trudging back to the capsule.

"What's Strategy Nine," he asked her.

"Open the airlocks... we'll be safe inside the lockdown... the Ood will get thrown out into the

vacuum," she explained to him.

"So we're going back to a slaughter," he said and soon they reached the capsule and Ida turns to him.

"The devil's work," she said.

On the exploration deck Jefferson, Danny and Rose are all waiting for the Doctor and Ida to make contact "Okay, we're in. Bring us up," they heard Ida say through the comm.

"Ascension in..." Jefferson starts and Rose smiles with anticipation "Three... two... one," Jefferson said and then suddenly as the capsule starts to ascend, the capsule's mechanism fails and the lights go out everywhere in the base as well as in the capsule.

"This is the Darkness. This is my domain." they all heard the Beast say using the Ood to communicate and they saw the ood on a screen standing together.

"You little things that live in the light... clinging to your feeble Suns..."

Zach picks up his bolt gun.

"which die in the..." the Beast added.

"That's not the Ood. Something's talking through them," Zach stated through the communications device.

"Only the Darkness remains," the Beast added through the Ood.

"This is Captain Zachary Cross Flane of Sanctury Base Six representing the Torchwood archive. You will identify yourself," Zach said wanting the Beast to identify itself.

"You know my name," the Beast told him through the Ood.

"What do you want," Zach asked him.

"You will die here. All of you. This planet is your grave," the Beast told them through the Ood.

On the exploration deck Toby trembles "It's him. It's him. It's him..." he muttered scaredly.

"If you are the Beast, then answer me this: which one? Hmm? 'Cos the universe has been busy since you've been gone. There's more religions than there are planets in the sky. The Archivits... Pordonity, Christianity... Pash-Pash, New Judaism... Sanclar... Church of the Tin Vagabond, which devil are you?" the Doctor asked

"All of them," the Beast replied through the Ood

"What, then you're the truth behind the myth?" the Doctor asked the Beast.

"This one knows me, as I know him. The killer of most of his own kind," the Beast stated, talking through the Ood.

"How did you end up on this rock," the Doctor asked, choosing not to acknowledge what the Beast said.

THE VOICE OF THE BEAST: "The disciples of the Light rose up against me. And chained me in the pit for all eternity," the Beast told him.

"When was this," the Doctor asked him.

"Before time," the Beast answered.

THE DOCTOR: "What does that mean," the Doctor asked him.

"Before time," the Beast repeated himself.

"What does 'before time' mean," the Doctor restated his question.

"Before light and time and space and matter. Before the cataclysm. Before this universe was created," the Beast told him.

"That's impossible. No life could have existed back then," the Doctor told the Beast in disbelief.

"Is that your religion," the Beast asked him.

" I don't have a religion. It's a belief," the Doctor said.

"You know nothing. All of you. So small." the Beast told them.

"The Captain, so scared of command," the Beast said talking about Zach.

"The soldier, haunted by the eyes of his wife," the Beast said talking about Jefferson. "The scientist, still running from daddy," he then said talking about Ida and she shifts uncomfortably in the capsule.

"The little boy who lied..." the Beast stated talking about Danny who is now uncomfortable.

"The virgin..." the Beast said talking about Toby, who turns on edge.

"And the last Time Lady, so far away from home. The valiant child who's stepmother will die in battle so very soon," the Beast said talking about Rose, who was now scared about Jackie, her stepmother.

"Doctor, what does it mean," Rose asked her husband.

"Rose, my love, don't listen," the Doctor told her quietly.

"What does it mean," Rose asked him again.

"She will die in a few weeks... and I will live," the Beast finished and then suddenly the footage of the Ood cuts and is replaced with a roaring horned Beast, which causes everyone but the Doctor to gasp and stumble backwards "What the hell was that," Danny said as his voice was shaking in fear and everybody is speaking over one another, frantic.

"I had that thing inside my head," Toby told them.

ROSE (voice becoming higher): "Doctor, what did it mean," Rose asked her husband.

"What do we do? Jefferson," Danny asked Jefferson.

"Captain? What's the situation on Strategy Nine," Jefferson asked Zach into his wrist device

"Zach, what do we do," Danny asked Zach.

"What if I can fix it? ... the black hole, everything's true," Toby muttered.

"Captain, report," Jefferson said to Zach.

"We've lost pictures..." Zach said.

"Doctor, how did it know all of..." Rose asked her husband.

"Did anyone get..." Ida starts but was cut off.

"Jefferson," Zach asked Jefferson.

"Stop..." the Doctor said.

"What did it mean," Rose asked him.

"Everyone just stop..." the Doctor said.

"What do we do," Danny asked.

"Report," Jefferson asked.

The Doctor holds the communication device close to the speaker, making it screech loudly. The babble stops and silence falls "If you want voices in the dark, then listen to mine; that thing is playing on very basic fears. Darkness, childhood nightmares, all that stuff, the Doctor reassured them.

"But that's how the devil works," Danny told him.

"Or a good psychologist," the Doctor suggests.

"But... how did it know about my father," Ida asked.

"Okay, but what makes his version of the truth any better than mine? Hmm? Cos I'll tell you what I can see: humans. Brilliant humans. Humans who travel all the way across space. Flying in a tiny little rocket into the orbit of a black hole! Just for the sake of discovery, that's amazing! Do you hear me? Amazing. All of you. The captain, his officer, his elder, his genius, his friends. All with one advantage. The Beast is alone. We are not. If we can use that to fight against him..." the Doctor said after a slight pause and then suddeny the Doctor and Ida both heard a loud bang, and the cable for the capsule snaps and It falls down back to the planet's surface .

Ida looks up "The cable's snapped," She cried.

"Get out," the Doctor shouts and they both ran out of the capsule just as the cable lands inside it with force.

Back on the exploration deck Rose wanted to know if her husband was okay after the capsule's cables snapped. "Doctor! We lost the cable! Doctor, are you all right," she asked but she got no reply "Doctor," she asked again but still no reply.

"Comms are down," Zach told them.

"Doctor? Doctor, can you hear me," Rose asked again using the comms but got the same result no reply.

In the control room Zach looks at the monitor "I've still got life signs, but... we've lost the capsule," Zach said.

"Say something, are you there," Rose said using the comm but again she got no reply.

"There's no way out. They're stuck down there," Zach told them.

On the planet's surface the Doctor and Ida stand, brushing themselves off "How much air have we got," the Doctor asked Ida and "60 minutes." she said and then she checks her wrist device "55," she corrects herself

Meanwhile back on the exploration deck Rose, Jefferson and Danny all peer down the lift shaft "But we've got to bring them back," Rose stated.

"They're ten miles down. We haven't got another ten miles of cable," Jefferson informed her and then they heard another loud bang on a door and that makes them jump.

"Captain? Situation report," Jefferson asked Zach through his wrist communications device

In the console room, Zach glances up. Something is banging on his door too. He goes over to it and opens the small round window. An Ood stares back at him. It has what looks like an enormous pair of pliers and is using them in order to break the door down and he sighs "It's the Ood. They're cutting through the door bolts. They're breaking in," he said.

back in the exploration JEFFERSON: "Yeah, it's the same on Door 25," Jefferson told Zach.

"How long's it gonna take," Rose asked Jefferson.

"Well, it's only a basic frame, it should take ten minutes," Jefferson told her but then suddenly they heard another bang on the door "Eight," he corrects himself.

"I've got a security frame, it might last a bit longer, but that doesn't help you," Zach told them through the comm.

"Right. So we need to stop them, or get out, or both," Rose said

"I'll take both, yeah? But how," Danny asked.

"You heard my husband. Why do you think that thing cut him off? 'Cos he was making sense. He was telling you to think your way out of this. Come on! For a start, we need some lights. There's gotta be some sort of power somewhere," Rose said.

"There's nothing I can do. Some captain, stuck in here, pressing buttons," Zach told them bitterly.

"That's what the Doctor meant; press the right buttons," Rose stated.

"They've gutted the generators," Zach started but then realized what she was saying "But the rocket's got an independent supply. If I could reroute that... Mr Jefferson?"

"Open the bypass conduits. Override the safety..." Zach ordered Jefferson to do.

"Opening bypass conduits, sir," Jefferson, said as he was pressing the appropriate buttons

"Channeling rocket feed. In 3... 2... 1... power," Zach said and then the lights come back on and Rose claps "There we go," she said and the lights flashed on.

"Let there be light," Danny said.

"What about that Strategy Nine thing," Rose asked.

"Not enough power. It needs a hundred percent," Zach informed her.

"All right, we need a way out. Zach, Mr Jefferson, you start working on that," Rose said and then she approaches Toby "Toby, what about you,"

"I'm not a soldier. I can't do anything," he told her.

"No, you're the archaeologist. What do you know about the pit," she asked Toby.

"Well, n-n-nothing. We can't even translate the language," Toby told her.

"Right," she said as she turns away

"H-hold on. Maybe," Toby said.

"What is it?" Rose asked him.

"Since that thing was inside my head, it's like the letters made more sense," he told her.

"Well... get to work. Anything you can translate, just... anything," she said and she left him and approaches Danny "As for you, Danny-boy, you're in charge of the Ood, any way of stopping them," she asked Danny.

"Well... I don't know," he said.

"Then find out. The sooner we get control of the base, the sooner we can get the Doctor out. Shift," Rose said to Danny as she pulls him over to the computer and then she smacks him playfully and then looks down the never-ending shaft.

Back on the planet's surface "We've got all this cable, we might as well use it. The drum's disconnected, we could adapt it," Ida said as she starts gathering up the fallen cable "Feed it through."

"And then what," the Doctor asked her.

"Abseil. Into the pit," Ida said.

"Abseil. Right," the Doctor muttered.

"We're running out of air with no way back. It's the only thing we can do. Even if it's the last thing we ever achieve," Ida said.

"I'll get back. Rose is up there," the Doctor said.

"Well, maybe the key to that is finding out what's in the pit," Ida said.

"Well... it's half of a good plan," the Doctor said.

"What's the other half," Ida asked him.

"I go down. Not you," he told her.

Back on the exploration deck, Rose watches Jefferson as he works at the computer "Open junctions five... six... seven..." he said and then they all heard another bang on the door "Reroute filters sixteen to twenty-four. Go," he said and Toby is working on the symbols.

"There's all sorts of viruses that could stop the Ood. Trouble is, we haven't got them on board," Danny said as he was also working on a computer.

"Well, that's handy, listing all the things we haven't got. We haven't got a swimming pool either. Or a Tescos," Rose said sarcastically.

The computer bleeps and the word 'affirmative' flashes on the computer monitor.

"Oh my God. It says yes! I can do it! Hypothetically, if you flip the monitor, broadcast a flare... it can disrupt the telepathy! Brainstorm," Danny told them excitedly.

"What happens to the Ood," Rose asked him.

"It'll tank them, spark out," Danny explained to her.

"There we are, then! Do it," Rose said enthusiastically.

Danny's face falls "No, but..." he starts and shakes head "I'd have to transmit from the central monitor. We need to go to Ood Habitation."

Just then another bang on the door, causing sparks to fly and Rose stares at the door "That's what we'll do, then," she said as she thought of a plan and she goes to Jefferson "Mr. Jefferson, sir! Any way out?"

"Just about... there's a network of maintenance tunnels running underneath the base. We should be able to gain access from here," Jefferson told her as he showed her ventilation shafts on his computer monitor.

Rose smiles "Ventilation shafts," she said.

"Yeah, I appreciate the reference, but there's no ventilation. No air, in fact, at all. They were designed for machines, not life forms," he told her and then they heard another bang on the door

Another bang and Zach contacts them through the comm.

"But, I can manipulate the oxygen field from here. Create discrete pockets of atmosphere... if I control it manually... I can follow you through the network."

"Right, so we go down, and you make the air follow us. By hand," Rose said.

"You wanted me pressing buttons," Zach told Rose.

"Yeah, I asked for it, okay, we need to get to Ood Habitation, work out a route," Rose told him.

Back on the planet's surface, The Doctor and Ida are securing the cable so they can abseil down the pit.

"That should hold it. How's it going," Ida asked the Doctor and then the cable unravels.

"Fine! Should work... doesn't feel like such a good idea, now," he said as he stands on the edge of the pit, "Ha... there it is again. That itch." He said and bobs up and down crazily "Go down, go down, go down, go down, go down."

"The urge to jump. Do you know where it comes from, that sensation? Genetic heritage. Ever since we were primates in the trees. It's our body's way of testing us. Calculating whether or not we can reach the next branch," Ida said thinking that the Doctor was human.

"No, that's not it... that's too kind. It's not the urge to jump, it's deeper than that. It's the urge to fall," he said thoughtfully and then suddenly he jumps backwards down into the hole

"Doctor!"

Ida presses a button, the cable comes to a halt as the Doctor stops falling and is now hanging by the cable a short way into the pit.

"Are you okay," she asked him

"Not bad, thanks. The wall of the pit... seems to be the same as the cavern, just..." he said and Shines his torch down "Not much of it. There's a crust about twenty feet down and then... nothing. Just the pit. Okay, then. Lower me down,"

"Well, here we go, then," she said and presses the button again and the Doctor is lowered slowly down the pit.

Back on the exploration deck there was another violent bang on Door 25 as Rose, Jefferson and Toby are ready to enter the maintenance tunnels, but Danny is still at the computer. "Danny," Rose yells.

"Hold on! Just conforming..." Danny told her.

"Dan, you gotta go now!" Jefferson ordered Danny and then they heard another bang "Come on!" The computer then bleeps.

"Yeah," Danny said excitedly and he takes what looks like an orange computer chip from the machine. He shows them as he hurries over to the entrance to the maintenance tunnels.

"Put that in the monitor... and it's a bad time to be an Ood," Danny said.

"We're coming back. Have you got that? We're coming back to this room and we're getting my husband out," Rose said.

"Okay, Danny, you go first, then you Miss Tyler, then Toby, I'll go last in defence of position. Now come on! Quick as you can," Jefferson told them and they all lower themselves down into the tunnels in the order Jefferson specified.

Rose goes into tunnel next to Danny, and she sniffs "God, it stinks," she muttered. "You all right," she asked Danny.

"Yeah, I'm laughing," Danny joked and Toby goes beside them.

"Which way do we go," Danny asked Zach through the comm.

"Just go straight ahead. Keep going 'til I say so," Zach told them.

Jefferson makes it down the tunnel just in time, as the Ood finally break the door down and they advance.

Danny, Rose, Toby and Jefferson crawl down the tunnel. "Not your best angle, Danny." Rose said to Danny as she stares at his butt "Oi! Stop it," he complained.

"I dunno, it could be worse," Toby said staring at Rose's butt

"Oi! I'm married!" Ros said.

"Straight along until you find junction 7.1. Keep breathing. I'm feeding you air. I've got you," Zach told them through the comm.

Soon they reached a junction in the tunnels and sit down, out of breath, "We're at 7.1, sir," Danny told Zach through his wrist device.

In the control room Zach presses more buttons as he says "Okay, I've got you..." he was interrupted as A bang on the door makes him jump.

"I'm just aerating the next section," he finished telling them.

Back in the tunnels "Getting kinda cramped, sir... can't you hurry up?" Danny told Zach.

"I'm working on half power, here," Zach told him.

"Stop complaining," Jefferson said to Danny

" says 'stop complaining' ", Rose said to Danny.

"I heard," Danny told her.

"He heard," Rose said to Jefferson

TOBY (into wrist device): "But the air's getting a bit thin," Toby said into his wrist device.

"He's complaining now," Rose muttered.

"I heard," Jefferson said and Danny wipes the sweat of his face, Rose sniffs, her face screwed up in disgust.

"Danny, is that you," Rose asked danny as she felt something.

"I'm not exactly happy," Danny replies defensively.

"I'm just moving the air..." Zach told them "I've got to oxygenate the next section. Now, keep calm... or it's gonna feel worse."

Suddenly, there's a loud banging from the other end of the tunnel and Jefferson aims his gun.

"What was that," Danny asked

ROSE (loudly): "Mr Jefferson, what was that?" Rose asked loudly.

"What's that noise," Toby asked

"Captain... what was that," Jefferson asked Zach

In the control room Zach looks looking at the hologram on the table "The junction in Habitation Five's been opened, it must be the Ood," he guessed

Back in the tunnels, the Ood crawl down the tunnels with frightening speed. "They're in the tunnels," Zach warned them

"Well, open the gate!" Danny said

"I've gotta get the air in," Zach told them.

"Just open it! ... sir," Danny said panicking.

"Where are they? Are they close?" Rose asked

"Don't know, I can't tell - I can't see them... the computer doesn't register Ood as proper life forms" Zach answers.

"Whose idea was that," Rose asked

"Open the gate!" Danny said into his wrist device as he was sweating and shaking

The gate opens and they lunge through it.

"Danny, turn left. Immediate left," Zach told them and they crawl down the tunnel as fast as they can, Jefferson going backwards with his gun at the ready. "The Ood, sir, can't you trap them? Cut off the air?" Jefferson asked Zach

"Not without cutting off yours," Zach replies and they heard another bang on his door and the Ood pursue them down the tunnel, but they still don't see them.

"Danny, turn right. Go right! Go fast, Dan, they're gonna catch up!" Danny said frnatically into his wrist device.

"I'll maintain defence of position," Jefferson said.

"You can't stop!" Rose started.

Jefferson sits down, and aims his gun down the tunnel "Miss Tyler, that's my job. You've got your task, now see to it," he said.

TOBY (to Rose): "You heard what he said, now shift," Toby told Rose and then they moved on, leaving Jefferson and an Ood appears from round the corridor and crawls towards Jefferson. He fires his gun. The others can hear the shots as they crawl as fast as possible. Jefferson turns, shoots more oncoming Ood, as Toby and the others reach the next junction.

DANNY (into wrist device): "8.2. Open 8.2. Zach!" Danny said into his wrist device.

In the control room Zach presses more buttons "I've gotta aerate it," he said.

DANNY (furiously): "Open it now," Danny said, furiously.

"I'm trying," Zach reassured him

In the tunnels Danny thumps on the gate, desperate "Danny, stop it. That's not helping." Rose told Danny, stopping him.

"Zach, get it open!" Toby said.

INT. CONTROL ROOM

"Jefferson... I've gotta open 8.2 by closing 8.1. You've got to get past the junction, now move. That's an order, now move!" Zach told Jefferson.

Jefferson shoots at an Ood from around a corner, and then suddenly he ran out of bullets.

"I'm gonna lose oxygen, Jefferson, I can't stop for your dramatics!" Zach told Jefferson and Jefferson move towards the rest of the group.

 **Please review**


	16. The Satan Pit part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC**

Gate 8.2 opens, allowing Danny, Rose and Toby through it and Danny crawls through "Come on!"

Rose glances back down the corridor before following.

"Danny, turn left and head for 9.2. That's the last one," Zach said through the comm, and before talking back to Jefferson "Jefferson..."

Jefferson is crawling along the corridor, trying to reach the gate before it closes.

"You've gotta move faster. Move," Zach told Jefferson through the comm.

"Mr Jefferson, come on..." Rose said urging to to speed up.

"Keep going," Toby said to her as he pushed her forward.

It's too late, the gate closes, leaving Jefferson trapped on the wrong side, and he slumps against it, panting.

"Regret to inform, sir... I was a bit slow. Not so fast, these days," Jefferson told Zach through the comm.

"I can't open 8.1, John. Not without losing air for the others," Zach told Jefferson.

"And quite right too, sir. I think I bought them a little time," Jefferson told Zach.

"There's nothing I can do, Jefferson," Zach told Jefferson as the others reach the end of the tunnel.

"I'm sorry," Zach told Jefferson quietly.

"You've done enough, sir. Made a very good captain under the circumstances," Jefferson told Zach, also giving Zach a compliment and both Danny and Rose are close to tears.

"I ask, if you can't add oxygen to this section... can you speed up the process of its removal," Jefferson asked Zach.

"I don't understand. What do you mean," Zach asked Jefferson.

INT. MAINTENANCE TUNNELS

"Well... if I might chose the manner of my departure, sir... lack of air seems more natural than... well... let's say... death by Ood," Jefferson explained as he was staring down the tunnel and an Ood is crawling towards him.

"I'd appreciate it, sir," he said ,raising his voice.

"Godspeed, Mr Jefferson," Zach told Jefferson.

"Thank you, sir," Jefferson said as his last words.

In the control room Zach presses the appropriate buttons and cuts off the air. He closes his eyes. The light representing Jefferson on the screen goes out.

Zach is close to tears but fighting the tears "Report... Officer John Maynard Jefferson PKD... deceased... with honours."

Back in the tunnels Danny, Rose and Toby sit in silence "43K2.1," Zach said through the comm.

"Zach... we're at the final junction. 9.2. And er... if my respects could be on record. He saved our lives," Danny said.

"Noted. Opening 9.2," Zach agreed and the gate opens. The Ood are right behind it, waiting for them. Rose, Danny and Toby scramble away, shocked.

"Lower 9.2. Zach, lower it," Rose screamed.

"Back! Back! Back," Danny said.

"We can't go back! The gang point's sealed off, we're stuck," Toby told them and Rose looks up and notices grilling above her head "Come on!" She pushes the grill up and and moved it out of the way and emerges through the floor of the corridor above, Danny follows.

The Ood crawl towards Toby "Come on! Toby, come on," Rose said calling down to Toby and

Toby looks at the Ood and places a finger to his lips as his eyes glows red once more.

"Toby, get out of there," Rose said calling to Toby again and he returns to normal and scrambles up "Help me! Oh, my God, help me," he said and both Rose and Danny hoist him up through the hole, more Ood approach from one end of the corridor. Danny then runs in the opposite direction "It's this way," he said and they follow Danny along the corridor, the Ood in pursuit.

There is another bang on the door of the control room, and Zach picks up his bolt gun.

"Hurry up," Zach ordered.

Soon Danny, Rose and Toby burst through the doors into Ood Habitation, and rush over the computer, the Ood already inside look up at their arrival.

"Get it in," Rose exclaimed.

"Danny, get down," Toby said.

"Transmit!" Rose said.

"I'm trying, I'm trying! I'm getting at it..." Danny told them.

"Stop them," Toby said and the Ood are making their way up the stairs towards them.

Meanwhile in the control room, with a final bang, the Ood manage to open the door to the control room, Zach stands and points his gun at them.

"Danny, get that thing transmitting!" Rose said to danny, in the Ood habition.

Danny then bungs it into the computer and the reading goes down to Basic 0, the Ood clutch at their heads and stumble about, all over the base and soon they finally collapse to the floor and silence falls.

"You did it! We did it," Rose told Danny, smiling

"Yes," Danny said and Rose laughs in delight, as does Danny, and throws her arms around him, then hugs Toby, who grins. Danny and Toby hug and she then grabbed the comm

"Zach, we did it. The Ood are down. Now we've gotta get my husband," Rose told Zach.

"I'm on my way," Zach told her and Rose rushes from Ood Habitation.

Back on the planet's surface The Doctor is still being lowered down the pit, in complete darkness, "You get representations of the Horned Beast right across the universe. In the myths and legends of a million worlds. Earth... Draconia, Velconsadine... Daemos... the Kaled God of War... it's the same image, over and over again. Maybe... that idea came from somewhere. Bleeding through... the thought at the back of every sentient mind," the Doctor said, talking about 'the beast'.

"Emanating from here," Ida asked.

"Could be," the Doctor said

"But if this is the original... does that make it real? Does that make it the actual devil, though," Ida asked.

"Well, if that's what you want to believe. Maybe that's what the devil is, in the end. An idea," he said and then the cable runs out and the Doctor jerks to a halt.

"That's it. That's all we've got," Ida told him and he presses buttons on the device on his wrist.

"You getting any sort of readout," Ida asked him.

"Nothing. Could be miles to go, yet. Or... could be thirty feet. No way of telling," he said and then he thinks about what he said for a moment "I could survive thirty feet," he added.

"Oh no you don't. I'm pulling you back up," she said and then she presses the button to hoist him back up, but the Doctor presses a button on his own end, stopping her. "What're you doing?!" Ida asked striding on the edge.

"You bring me back, then we're just gonna sit there and run out of air. I've gotta go down," he told her.

"But you can't. Doctor, you can't," Ida said, scared

"Call it an act of faith," he said and He releases one the hooks securing him to the cable.

"But... I don't want to die on my own," Ida told him.

"I know," he said before he releases another hook.

Rose and the others have reached the exploration deck. Without a moments hesitation, Rose picks up the comm "Doctor? Are you there? Doctor? Ida? Can you hear me?"

"The comms are still down. I can patch them through the central desk and boost the signal. Just give me a minute," Zach told her and he starts to work at the computer. Rose looks on, anxious, eyes wide.

Back on the planet's surface, The Doctor releases another hook "I didn't ask; have you got any sort of faith, or...?" he asked Ida

IDA (sitting on the edge of the pit): "Not really. I was brought up Neo Classic, congregational... because of my mum, she was..." Ida said as she starts reminiscing her memories and then she paused for a second "My old mum. But no, I never believed."

"Neo Classic, have they got a devil?" he asked her.

"No, not as such. Just um... the things that men do," she told him/

"Same thing in the end," he muttered.

"What about you?" she asked the Time Lord and he pauses for a long moment, thinking "I believe... I believe I haven't seen everything, I don't know... it's funny, isn't it? The things you make up, the rules. If that thing had said it came from beyond the universe, I'd believe it, but before the universe... impossible. Doesn't fit my rule. Still, that's why I keep travelling with my wife. To be proved wrong. Thank you, Ida."

"Don't go," Ida said as she stood up

"If they get back in touch... if you talk to Rose... just tell her..." he starts and he pauses for a moment, looking down. Ida waits for himto finish his sentence.

"Tell her I..." he pauses again. "Tell her that I love her." he finished and then he releases the final hook and falls into nothingness.

"Doctor? Are you there? Doctor, Ida? Can you hear me?" Rose said through the comm

"Are you there, Doctor?" Rose asked again through the comms.

Ida answers "He's gone," she told Rose.

"What do you mean, 'he's gone'?" Rose asked Ida.

"He fell. Into the pit. And I don't know how deep it is, miles and miles and miles," Ida explained.

ROSE (voice breaking): "But... what do you mean 'he fell'?" Rose asked, still confused.

"I couldn't stop him. He said that he loves you," Ida told her

Back on the exploration deck Zach gently tugs the comm. away from Rose and she's silent, staring straight ahead "I'm sorry," he said and Rose does not respond. Zach speaks into the comm. "Ida? There's no way of reaching you."

Ida listens to this, alone on the edge of the pit.

"No cable, no back-up... you're ten miles down. We can't get there." Zach said.

EXT. KROPTOR'S SURFACE

On the planet's surface Ida looks around "You should see this place, Zach." She then sits down on the edge of the pit "It's beautiful. Well, I wanted to discover things..." she stated and then she tears up "And here I am." she said.

"We've got to abandon the base." Zach tells Ida and she Ida bites her lip as she listens.

"I'm declaring this mission unsafe. All we can do is make sure no one ever comes here again."

"But we'll never find out what it was," Ida told him.

"Well, maybe that's best," Zach told her.

"Yeah," she said and there was a quick moment of silence.

"Officer Scott," Zach said.

"It's all right. Just go. Good luck." Ida said.

Back on the exploration deck "Thank you," he said to ida before replacing the comm.

"Danny, Toby, close down the feed links. Get the retrotopes online. Then get to the rocket, strap yourselves in. We're leaving," Zach ordered and Rose turns to him "I'm not going."

"Rose, there's space for you," Zach said to Rose, reassuringly.

"No, I'm gonna wait for the Doctor. Just like he waited for me," Rose said quietly

"I'm sorry, but... he's dead. Your husband's dead," Zach told her gently.

"You don't know us. 'Cos he's not..." Rose starts and then her voice breaks up with repressed tears "I'm telling you, he's... he's not... and even if he was, how could I leave him? All on his own, all the way down there? Me and him are childhood sweethearts, No. I'm gonna stay."

Zach nods at what she said, "Then I apologise for this. Danny, Toby, make her secure," Zach ordered and both Danny and Toby went to up on Rose's sides, taking an arm each and she struggles "No, no! No! No! No! Let me go!" She then starts straining, and screaming at them "Get off me! I'm not leaving!" Zach plunges a needle into her arm, sedating her, a sedative that Gallifreyans aren't immune to and within a few seconds she goes limp as she said "No..."

"I have lost too many people. I am not leaving you behind," Zach said to the unconscious Rose and he hoists her over his shoulder, "Let's get her on board."

Soon they emerged into a corridor, which is littered with the Ood and Toby notices one of the Ood open it's eyes and lifts its head "Did that one just move," he asked as he points at it.

"The telepathic field, it's reasserting itself," Danny said.

"Move it, get to the rocket, move," Zach exclaimed and then they hurry down the corridor.

The Doctor lies face down at the bottom of the pit, His helmet's glass has been shattered and He stirs, groaning, as he stands, he realises his helmet has broken and he gasps, a hand flying to his mouth.

"I'm breathing," he said with wonder and then he removes the helmet and looks around.

"Air cushion to support the fall... " He then Turns on comm. "You can breath down here, Ida." he said and the comm. Crackles "Can you hear me, Ida," he asked but got the same thing.

In the rocket "Dislocating B-Clamp, C-Clamp, raising blue nitrates to maximum. Toby, how's the negapact feed line," Zach asked.

"Clear! Ready to go, sir. For God's sakes, get us out of here," Toby said and Rose stirs and starts to wake up and Danny notice this "Captain... I think we're gonna have a problem passenger..."

"Keep an eye on her," Zach said.

"Wait... I'm not...".

"It's all right, Rose, you're safe," Danny said.

"I'm not going anywhere," she exclaimed and she tugs at her seatbelt "Get me out of this thing! Get me out," she shouted.

"And... lift-off," Zach said as the Rocket starts to lifts off and the three men whoop and cheer as the rocket lifts off. Ida looks up, as does the Doctor at the bottom of the pit.

"A rocket…" he whispers to himself and he watches as it flies further and further away.

Back in the rocket Rose spots the bolt gun, she grabs it and points it at Zach "Take me back to the planet," she ordered and Zach doesn't reply and he doesn't even turn around as well

"Take me back," Rose shouts.

"Or what," Zach asked Rose.

"Or I'll shoot," she said and Zach finally turns to her "Would you, though? Would you really? Is that what your husband would want," Zach asked her and Rose holds his gaze for a moment. Danny looks slightly shaken. Defeated, Rose slumps back in her chair, dropping the gun.

"Sorry, but it's too late anyway. Take a look outside. We can't turn back. This is what the Doctor would have wanted," zach added and Rose looks out of the window.

"Isn't that right," zach asked her as they were speeding away from the black hole.

In the pit , the Doctor shines his torch on the wall of the underground cavern, there are crude drawings of a horned beast and tiny stick figures surrounding it. "History of some big battle. Man against Beast. I dunno if you're getting this, Ida. Hope so. Anyway, they defeated the Beast and imprisoned it," the Doctor said wondering if Ida could hear him.

The light of his torch falls on what looks like a large vase on a stand. Surprised, he turns the torch light back on the symbols of people carrying the vase on their heads. He approaches the vase, there is another one in line with the first. "Or maybe that's the key…" he said and then he touches the vase, and they both light up. "Or the gate, or the bars…"

The Doctor turns upon hearing a quiet growl. His mouth opens, before him, in a pit, is a huge horned beast, chained down. It roars at him.

In the rocket, Toby starts to laugh quietly to himself, as Rose does up her seat belt again.

"What's the joke," Danny asked Toby.

"Just... we made it. We escaped. We actually did it." Toby explained and no one shares his mirth.

"Not all of us," Rose said.

"We're not out of it yet. We're still the first people in history to fly away from a black hole. Toby, read me the stats," Zach said.

"Gravity funnel holding, sir. Always holding," Toby answers, still smirking.

Back in the pit, "I accept that you exist. I don't have to accept what you are, but you're physical existence, I'll give you that," the Doctor said, staring at the beast's body and the Beast growls at him, and the Doctor takes a few steps forwards.

"But I don't understand. I was expected down here. I was given a safe landing, and air. You need me for something. What for," he asked and the Beast lunges forwards, straining against the chains holding him.

"Have I got to... I dunno, beg an audience? Or... is there a ritual? Some sort of incantation or summons or spell, all these things I don't believe in, are they real," the Doctor said, completely out of his death and the Beast just looks at him.

"Speak to me! Tell me!" he said loudly but he got no reply. "You won't talk. Or... you can't talk. Hold on, hold on. Wait a minute, just let me..." he said, and then he thinks hard "Oh! No. Yes! No... think it through, you spoke before. I heard your voice. An intelligent voice. No, more than that, brilliant! But, looking at you now... all I can see..." he started and the Beast growls "is the Beast. The animal. Just... the body. You're just the body, the physical form! What's happened to your mind? Hmm? Where's it gone? Where's that intelligence?" he continues as the beast growled at him again and he glances upwards as he realizes that the beast's mind is within one of the crew members dawns. "Oh, no..." he mumbled.

Back in the Rocket Toby was checking the stats "Stats. at 53, funnel status at 66.5. Hull pressure constant. Smooth as we can, sir. All the way back home," he said and Rose stares out of the window, so sad. "Coordinates set for Planet Earth," Toby said and the corners of his mouth twitch upwards in an unpleasant smile.

INT. THE PIT

Back in the pit, the Doctor shines his torch on the symbols covering the walls "You're imprisoned. Long time ago. Before the universe, after, sideways, in- between, doesn't matter. The positioning is perfect. It's absolutely... it's eternal. Oh, yes! Open the prison, the gravity field collapses! This planet falls into the black hole! You escape, you die. Brilliant!" he explained excitedly "But that's just the body. The body is trapped, that's all. The devil is just an idea. In all those civilisations, just an idea." He pauses, edging forwards as he works it out. "But an idea is hard to kill. An idea could escape. The mind, the mind of the great Beast, the mind can escape! Oh, but that's it! You didn't give me air, your jailers did! They set this up! All those years ago! They need me alive. Because if you're escaping, then I've gotta stop you," he stated and the Beast roars in fury, straining against the chains. The Doctor picks up a rock. "If I destroy your prison, your body is destroyed. Your mind with it." He swings the rock over his head, ready to bring it crashing down on the vase, and then stops and drops it.

"But then you're clever enough to use this whole system against me. If I destroy this planet, I destroy the gravity field. The rocket. The rocket loses protection and falls into the black hole. I'll have to sacrifice Arkytior, my wife." He said and had a look of mild disgust on his face, the Beast then laughs mirthlessly.

Back in the rocket "It doesn't make sense. We escaped, but there's a thousand ways it could've killed us. It could've... ripped out the air or... I dunno, burnt us, or anything. But it let us go. Why? Unless it wanted us to escape..." Rose said, thinking out loud.

"Hey, Rose, do us a favour..." Toby starts (Nastily). "Shut up," he finished nastily, Rose stares at him and he looks away.

"Almost there. We'll be beyond the reach of the black hole in 40... 39..." Toby said counting down.

Meanwhile back in the Pit the Doctor was still rambling "So, that's the trap. Or the test or the final judgment, I don't know. But if I kill you, I kill her." The Beast laughs, and then roars at him.

"Except that implies, in this big grand scheme of Gods and Devils, that she's just a victim. But I've seen a lot of this universe. I've seen fake gods and bad gods and demi gods and would-be gods, out of all that, out of that whole pantheon, if I believe in one thing... just one thing... I believe in her," he said with passion, and then with that, he picks up the rock and smashes the vase.

Back with Rose, the rocket begins to shake violently "What happened? What was that?!" Danny asked, as he panicked in fear.

"What's he doing? What is he doing," Toby asked

"We've lost the funnel! Gravity collapse," Zach told them.

"What does that mean," Rose asked

"We can't escape. We're headed straight for the black hole," Zach explained, and the rocket turns back on itself and spirals towards the black hole.

BAck in the Pit, the Doctor smashes the other vase, "This is your freedom! Free to die. You're going into that black hole and I'm riding with you," the Doctor told the Beast and flames fall from the Beast's mouth.

Rose looks out of the window of the Rocket and saw that the planet was falling towards the black hole "It's the planet. The planet's moving. It's falling," she said and then she sits back in her seat and glances at Toby, and reels backwards in shock.

Toby glares at her, with his eyes red, the symbols have broken out onto his skin again, "I am the rage..." Toby stated in the voice of the beast.

"It's Toby, Zach, do something..." Rose said

"And the bile and the ferocity," Toby said speaking very fast, and obviously fearful

"Just do something," Rose said, screaming.

"I am the Prince and the Fall and the Darkness..." Toby continues.

"It's him! It's him! It's him," Danny said interrupts Toby.

"Stay where you are, the ship's not stable," Zach said and then Toby suddenly expels a burst of fire from his mouth like a dragon in mythology.

"What is he?! What the hell is he?!" Zach asked wondering what Toby turned into.

The Beast writhes around, burning up in the pit.

"I shall never die! The thought of me is forever! In the bleeding hearts of men, in their vanity and obsession and lust..." Toby stated and Rose picks up the bolt gun. "Nothing shall ever destroy me. Nothing," Toby said and Rose points the gun at the front window. "Go to hell," she said darkly and she fires, the gun at the window, causinhg the glass to shatter, and she undoes Toby's seatbelt and he is sucked through the window and into outer space, headed straight for the black hole, he roars in fear and anger.

"Emergency shield," Zach said as he presses a button and the emergency shield activates, covering the gaping hole. The rocket continues to shake and shudder, headed towards the black hole.

"We've still lost the gravity funnel. We can't escape the black hole," Zach informed them.

"But we stopped him. That's what my husband would've done." Rose stated

"Some victory. We're going in." Zach said and The rocket continues to spirals towards the black hole.

Meanwhile in the pit, the Beast is burning up, struggling against his chains.

Back on the rocket Danny looks at the computer screen "The planet's lost orbit! It's falling!" he said, terrified.

The Ood fall around the corridor back in the base.

EXT. KROPTOR'S SURFACE

On the planet's surface, Ida falls down, unconscious from lack of oxygen.

Meanwhile in the pit, the Doctor runs back down the tunnel, away from the Beast, A blast of air knocks him backwards, straight into something blue, and he he looks up, and beams as he saw the TARDIS, he laughs with delight.

back on the Rocket The computer screen indicates the planet has fallen into the black hole, and then goes blank. "The planet's gone," Danny said and Rose says nothing. "I'm sorry." Danny finishes.

"Accelerate. I did my best. But hey, first Human Beings to fall inside a black hole. How about that? History," Zach said

Rose closes her eyes and they held on tight as the rocket shakes violently, they all have their eyes screwed shut, ready for the impact, when suddenly the Rocket stops and silence fell.

"What happened?" Rose asked and they all lean to one side as the rocket turns.

"We're... turning." Zach said, confused and he then looks at a screen "We're turning around. We're turning away!"

Then the comm. springs to life. "Sorry about the hijack, Captain. This is the good ship TARDIS," the Doctor said and Rose's mouth drops open and her eyes light up.

"Now, first thing's first, have you got a Rose Smith on board," he asked.

Rose was quickly, overjoyed "I'm here! It's me! Oh, my God," she said and then she laughs and puts her hand over her face, giddy with relief and happiness "Where are you?"

The TARDIS speeds away from the black hole, the rocket safely in tow "I'm just towing you home. Gravity-schmavity. Me and Rose's people practically invented black holes. Well, in fact, they did." he added and then he pulls a lever. "In a couple of minutes, we'll be nice and safe. Oh, and captain, can we do a swap? Say, if you give me my wife, I'll give you Ida Scott? How about that," he asked as Ida is propped against a pillar, still unconscious.

INT. ROCKET

"She's alive!" Zach said with delight.

"Yes! Thank God," Danny said.

"Yeah! Bit of oxygen starvation, but she should be all right." he told them "I couldn't save the Ood. I only had time for one trip. They went down with the planet." added with solemn and then his computer bleeps "Ah! Entering clear space, end of the line, mission closed."

Rose smiles to herself, so happy and relieved and proud of him, all at the same time and the TARDIS and the rocket zoom off into clear space.

Rose opens the door of the TARDIS, The Doctor looks up and smiles, They run to each other and the Doctor gathers Rose up into his arms, lifting her clean off the floor. They both giggle, so happy to see one another again

Ida is back with her friends in the rocket "I don't know. I can't remember," she said

"Well, it looked like a box," Danny said.

"What do you mean a box,"Zach asked Danny.

"Well, down in the hull. A big blue box. It just appeared! I don't know!" Danny said.

"Zach? We'll be off, now. Have a good trip home." the Doctor said and he and Rose stand side by side at the TARDIS console. "And the next time you get curious about something... oh... what's the point? You'll just go blundering in. The human race..." he said

"But Doctor, what did you find down there? That creature, what was it," Ida asked the Doctor

"I don't know! Never did decipher that writing. But that's good! Day I know everything? Might as well stop," he answered.

"What do you think it was? Really," Rose asked her husband.

"I think... we beat it. That's good enough for me," he told her.

"It said that in a few weeks my step-mum's gonna die in battle," Rose said and the Doctor catches her eye.

"Then it lied," he told her with quiet confidence and Rose smiles, as that's all she needs to reassure her.

"Right, onwards, upwards, Ida, see you again, maybe," The Doctor said to the crew through the comm.

"I hope so," Ida replied through the comm.

"And thanks, boys," Rose said.

In the Rocket Zach and Danny grin, "Hang on though, Doctor. You never really said... you two... who are you," Ida asked the Doctor.

"Oh..." he starts and he looks at Rose "The stuff of legend, and the last Time Lords and Time Ladies." He said and pulls a lever down and both the Doctor and Rose watch the rotor rise and fall with smiles on their faces, not knowing that in a few weeks they'll face cybermen from Pete's world again and that they'll lose Rose's step-mother.

 **Please review, Next chapter is the beginning(part one) of the series two finale (Army of Ghosts)**


	17. Army of Ghosts part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC**

A few weeks after the incident with the 'Devil', the TARDIS materialises in a children's play area. Rose steps out holding a large red backpack, which she slings onto her back. The Doctor follows, and they had a conversation as they set off towards the flats of the Powell Estate with a spring in their step, obviously at peace with the world.

"She's lovely," Rose said.

"Yeah. It's kind of brilliant really," the Doctor replied.

"Theta, we had a big chat about it. We get on really well," Rose added

"Oh, she really wants to see you again," the Doctor told his wife

"I want to hang out with her," She added.

"Yeah," the Doctor said as he opened the door to the Powell estate's staircase to Jackie's flat.

Meanwhile in the kitchen of Jackie's flat she's washing dishes when she hears Rose calling from outside the front door. "Mum, it's us! We're ba-ack," Rose said and Jackie was excited and hurries towards the living room.

Jackie enters the living room as both Rose and her husband enters the house and Jackie was exasperated and pleased at the same time "Oh, I don't know why you bother with that phone! You never use it," Jackie complained at her step-daughter.

"Shut up, come here," Rose said grinning, giving each other a hug "Oh, I love you even though you're not biologically my daughter," Jackie said to Rose.

"I love you," Rose said.

"I love you so much," Jackie added and the Doctor squeezes past them, trying to sidle off, but Jackie's spots him and grabs him "Oh no you don't. Come here," she said and pulls him towards her and gives him friendly kisses him on the cheeks on him, despite his weak protests.

"Oh, you lovely big fella! Oh, you're all mine!" Jackie said as she hugs her alien- stepson-in law.

"Just... just... just put me down," he said "Yes, you are," she said as she put him down.

She kisses him again and then walks off, leaving the Doctor to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, looking for all the world like a little boy with an over-affectionate mother, and they joined Rose in the living room, she takes off her backpack and dumps it in her stepmother's arms

"I've got loads of washing for ya! And, I got you this," she said as she takes out a tiny ornate bottle and had a wide grin on her face as she showed Jackie the tiny bottle

"It's from the market on this asteroid bazaar. It's made of Bazoolium.

When it gets cold, yeah, it means it's gonna rain, when it's hot, it's gonna be sunny! You can use it to tell the weather," Rose explains to Jackie and Jackie wasn't listening to what Rose was saying.

"I've got a surprise for you and all," Jackie said to Rose, "Oh, I get her bezoolum, she doesn't even say thanks," Rose muttered to herself "Guess who's coming to visit? You're just in time, he'll be here at ten past! Who do you think it is," Jackie asked Rose.

"I don't know," Rose answered. "Oh go on, guess," Jackie said

"No, I hate guessing. Just tell me," Rose said.

"It's your grandad. Granddad Prentice. He's on his way. Any minute," Jackie said as she was so pleased and Rose stares at Jackie as if Jackie was insane.

"Right, cup of tea," Jackie said and then she disappears into the kitchen, Rose stares after her and the Doctor stood behind her shoulder "She's gone mad," Rose told her husband and he stares at Jackie as well "Tell me something new," he said

"Grandad Prentice, that's her dad. But he died like, ten years ago. Oh my God. She's lost it." Rose told her husband, "Mum," she addressed Jackie as she stood in the kitchen doorway.

"What you just said about grandad," Rose started.

"Any second now," Jackie said.

"But he passed away. His heart gave out. Do you remember that?" Rose asked her gently

"Course I do," Jackie answered.

"Then how can he come back," Rose asked, confused.

"Why don't you ask him yourself," Jackie asked Rose and then she checks her watch "Ten past. Here he comes," she said and just then right before their eyes, a figure steps out of nowhere in the middle of kitchen. It's featureless, like a shadow, but definitely humanoid. It stands beside Jackie "Here we are, then," Jackie said, as the Doctor and Rose both stares at the humanoid figure, dumbstruck.

"Dad... say hello to Rose. Ain't she grown," Jackie said to the humanoid figure who she thinks is her deceased father.

Soon both the Doctor and Rose burst out of a side-door of the block of flats at a run, they stopped to a halt, looking around.

"They're everywhere," the Doctor said,confused on how the humanoid figures could exist and

sure enough, the humanoid figures are everywhere, standing around just like ordinary people and no one seems to be remotely alarmed by their presence, they saw a group of boys carry on with their basketball game, just as normal and Rose turns and saw one of the humanoid figures heading towards her husband "Doctor, look out," she said and the humanoid figure Rose saw that was heading towards her husband walks right through the Doctor, causing him discomfort, but no pain.

"They haven't got long. Midday shift only lasts a couple of minutes. They're about to fade," Jackie said joining the two galifreyans

"What do you mean, shift? Since when did ghosts have shifts? Since when did shifts have ghosts? What's going on," the Doctor asked

"Oh, he's not happy when I know more than him, is he," Jackie muttered

"But no one's running or screaming or freaking out or..." the Doctor started, completely baffled

"Why should we," Jackie asked, then she checks her watch "Here we go. Twelve minutes past," she said and smiles at Rose, biting her lip with anticipation and the humanoid figures soon disappeared.

The Doctor glances around, looking even more confused than he did before. The three of them head back inside Jackie's flat and the Doctor sits on the floor in front of Jackie's television, Jackie is sitting on the couch and Rose is perched on the arm of the couch, they're all watching a programme called 'Ghostwatch'.

"On today's Ghostwatch, claims that some of the ghosts are starting to talk, and there seems to be a regular formation gathering around Westminster Bridge," the Presenter of Ghostwatch said, and the tv screen cuts to footage of the ghosts milling around Westminster Bridge. "It's almost like a military display..." the presenter added.

"What the hell's going on," the Doctor asked, with his brow furrowed and he changes channel to what would appear to be a weather report, but instead of weather symbols, there are little pictures of ghosts on the map of the UK.

"And tonight we're expecting very strong ghosts. From London, through the North and up into Scotland," the weatherman said as he motions his hand from london to scotland and then the Doctor switched the channel to the Trisha Goddard chat show and the The caption at the bottom of the screen proclaims "I married a dead man!"

"So basically, Eileen, what you're telling me is, that you are in love with a ghost," Trisha and a woman named 'Eileen' sits in front of the studio audience with a ghost hovering around by the other chair "He's my ghost and I love him, 24/7!" the Eileen said, tearfully and that encourages a round of applause from the audience.

Then the Doctor changed the channel to Derek Acorah "Well, no one needs me anymore," he proclaims and then the Doctor changed the channel to a cheesy advert, a housewife in a flowery apron addresses the camera in her kitchen while a sad-looking animated ghost hovers around above the worktop "My ghost was pale and grey until I discovered... Ectoshine," the housewife said on the television and with an expression of complete bewilderment, the Doctor changes the channel to a french news channel "Et le Président d'aujourd'hui, quelle est..." (And today's President, what is ...) the French news reporter said Cut to footage of the ghosts wandering around the Eiffel Tower.

The Doctor changes the channel to an Indian news report and on the screen showed that there were ghosts are milling around the Taj Mahal. The Doctor then changed the channel Change to an enthusiastic Japanese Newsreader and the Doctor puts his head in his hands.

"Oh, yes," Jackie said and then the screen cuts to footage of three excited Japanese girls, all screeching wildly and showing off their ghost tee-shirts.

The Doctor changes the channel "It's all over the world," he muttered.

The Tv then showed an episode of Eastenders, Peggy Mitchell was behind the bar of the Vic, having a go at a ghost. "Listen to me, Denn Watts. I don't care if you have come back from the grave. Get out of my pub! The only spirits I'm serving in this place are gin, whisky and vodka. So, you heard me, get out!" She said angrily (I've never watched Eastenders and never plan to watch it)

The Doctor then had enough, and he switches off the TV and turns to Jackie "When did it start?"

"Well first of all, Peggy heard this noise in the cellar, so she goes down..." Jackie started thinking he was talking about the tv show and he cuts her off midsentence.

"No, I mean worldwide," he rephrased and his wife smirks.

"Oh! That was about two months ago. Just happened. Woke up one morning, and there they all were, ghosts, everywhere. We all ran round screaming and that, whole planet was panicking... no sign of you, or Rose thank you very much... then it sort of sank in. Took us time to realise that... we're lucky," Jackie said.

"What makes you think it's grandad," Rose asked her stepmother.

"Just feels like him. There's that smell, those old cigarettes. Can't you smell it," Jackie asked.

"No, Mum, we gallifreyans can't smell it." Rose told Jackie

"The more you want it, the stronger it gets," the Doctor asked Jackie.

"Sort of, yeah," Jackie answered.

"Like a psychic link. Course you want your old dad to be alive, but you're wishing him into existence. The ghosts are using that to pull themselves in," the Doctor explained to his stepmother-in-law.

"You're spoiling it," she told him.

"I'm sorry, Jackie, but there's no smell, there's no cigarettes. Just a memory,"

"But if they're not ghosts, what are they, then," Rose asked her husband.

"Yeah, but they're human! You can see them, they look human," Jackie stated.

"Whatever,they are they're pressing themselves into the surface of the world. But a footprint doesn't look like a boot," he said and with that, he stands and goes back to the tardis.

Later Rose enters the Tardis and is holding a newspaper, and she strides to where her husband is as usual, wedged under the console "According to the paper, they've elected a ghost as MP for Leeds." She then peers down at him "Now don't tell me you're gonna sit back and do nothing."

Then the Doctor suddenly pops up from underneath the grilling, bopping insanely and accompanied by the tune of Ghostbusters. He's holding an odd looking device in one hand and wearing a backpack "Who're you gonna call?" he sang

"Ghostbusters!" she sang along

"I ain't afraid of no ghosts." he said continuing singing as he leaves the TARDIS, Rose follows her husband and giggles.

Jackie's waiting for them outside and the Doctor places a cone device "When's the next shift," he asked Jackie three cone devices in a triangle shape.

Jackie checks her watch "Quarter to. But don't go causing trouble." she said "What's that lot do,"she then asks him

"Triangulates their point of origin," he explains to his wife's human step-mother

"I know that it's not the Gelth, we faced on Christmas of 1869 with Charles Dickens," Rose said.

"You're right, honey." the Doctor agrees with his wife. "They were just coming through one little rift. This lot are transposing themselves over the whole planet. Like tracing paper," he added.

"You're always doing this. Reducing it to science. Why can't it be real?" Jackie asked the Doctor but he ignores her "Just think of it, though... all the people we've lost, our families coming back home. Don't you think it's beautiful?"

The Doctor pauses in his work, meeting her eyes for the first time "I think it's horrific," he answered and Jackie looks mildly shocked at what he said and the Doctor gets back to work.

"Rose, give us a hand," he said to Rose as he starts unwinding a cable, leading it though into the TARDIS, Rose following and he plugs it into the console. Jackie steps inside and closes the door behind her.

"As soon as it becomes activated, if that line goes into the red, press that button there. If it doesn't stop use your screwdrivers setting 15B on your screwdriver and hold it against the port for 8 seconds and stop," he told his wife at break-neck speed..

"15B, eight seconds," she said understanding what to do.

"If it goes into the pink, activate the deep scan on the left," he told his wife.

"Hang on a minute, I know." she told him, and then she leans over the console, pointing out a button. "It's that one?" she asked her husband.

"Yeah,"he said in confirmation "Now, what've we got? Two minutes to go?" he asked and Rose giggles, neither of them notice the way Jackie's looking at them and the Doctor looks over at Jackie, who checks her watch and then he went back outside and Rose plunges her sonic screwdriver into a port on the console.

At the same moment, outside the doors, the Doctor presses the device he was holding earlier onto one of the cones. He proceeds to do the same to the other two, shouting through the open doors to Rose "What's the line doing," he asked his wife.

"It's all right, it's holding!" she answered, yelling back.

"You even look like him," Jackie said, contemplating Rose.

"How d'you mean," Rose asked and then she smiles "I s'pose I do, cause me and him are married and the same species. yeah."

"You've changed so much since you opened your watch and became a time lady again," Jackie told Rose.

"For the better,"Rose said.

"I s'pose," Jackie said whispering to herself.

Rose turns to Jackie "Mum, when I wa still my human self, I worked in a shop."

"I've worked in shops. What's wrong with that?" Jackie said, defensively.

"No, I didn't mean that, Rose apologized

"I know what you meant. What happens when I'm gone?"

"I'll remember you in my hearts." Rose said.

"No, but really. When I'm dead and buried, you won't have any reason to come back home. What happens then?" Jackie asked her step-daughter.

"I don't know." Rose replied quietly knowing that she'll outlive Jackie and her human friends

"Do you think you'll ever settle down?" Jackie asked her.

"My husband never will, so I can't. I'll just keep on travelling." Rose answered

"And you'll keep on changing. And in forty years time, fifty, there'll be this woman, this strange woman... walking through the marketplace on some planet a billion miles from Earth. She's not Rose Tyler. Not anymore. She's not even like her human self." Jackie stated and then suddenly the Doctor's voice breaks the moment "Here we go!"

"The scanner's working, it says 'delta one six'." Rose said, shouting to her husband.

Outside the Tardis in the playground, the Doctor stands, facing the centre of the triangle.

"Come on you beauty!" He said as he cackles, positively jiggling with anticipation.

As he watches the triangle, a ghost materialises in its centre, and as it does so, the cones are connected with blue electricity, which in turn connects over the top of the ghost, encompassing it in a kind of electric blue pyramid.

Jackie and Rose watch the happenings outside the TARDIS on the monitor with amazement.

The Doctor puts on a pair of what looks like 3D spectacles and watches the ghost. He then bends down and adjusts a setting on his equipment, a green light blips, which seems to cause something to happen and the Doctor continues to adjust the knob. The ghost shudders and groans.

"Don't like that much, do you?" he laughs (Under his breath). "Who are you? Where are you coming from?" he asked under his breath "Whoa!" he said as he just received what seems like an electric shock from the ghost, and he stumbles backwards.

"That's more like it! Not so friendly now, are you?" he said triumphantly and The ghost shudders and jerk within the Doctor's triangle and within a few moments the ghost disappears, and the Doctor immediately darts forward and begins gathering up his equipment.

A nearby security camera begins to turn slowly, too late to catch the Doctor disappearing inside the TARDIS with his equipment tucked under his arm.

The Doctor dashes to the railing inside the TARDIS, throwing his coat over it. "I said so! Those ghosts have been forced into existence for one specific point! And I can track down the source. Allons-y!" he said excitedly and he pulls down a lever. The TARDIS shudders and he and Rose fall backwards onto the chair. The rotor rises and falls.

The Doctor then twiddles knobs on the console, nattering away to himself. "I like that. "Allons-y". I should say "allons-y" more often. "Allons-y". Watch out, Arkytior! Allons-y! And then, it would be really brilliant if I met someone called Allonzo. Because then I could say, 'allons-y, Allonzo! ' Every time!" he said and then he noticed that she was staring at him "You're staring at me." he noticed and Rose has been listening to the Doctor rattle off with a strange smile on her face.

"My step-mum's still on board." Rose said quietly in gallifreyan and he looked up and saw

Jackie sitting up in the gantries, with her legs dangling. "If we end up on Mars, I'm gonna kill you." She threatened and then she folds her arms, as the Doctor stares at her, horrified and Rose smirks.

The TARDIS materialises in what would appear to be a storage area of a building and Soldiers burst through the doors, holding guns, shouting and getting into their positions, outside the tardis.

The Doctor, Rose and Jackie observe this on the monitor "Oh, well there goes the advantage of surprise. Still! Cuts to the chase. Stay in here, look after Jackie." he said to his wife and he makes towards the doors.

"I'm not looking after my stepmother!"

"Well, you brought her," he blamed.

"I was kidnapped!" Jackie said, indignantly and Rose pushes past the Doctor and blocks the doorway so he can't get past "Honey they've got guns," she told him.

"And I haven't. Which makes me the better person, don't you think?" he asked his wife and he catches her round the waist and moves her smoothly out of the way.

"They can shoot me dead, but the moral high-ground is ours." he added and with that, he opens the door and steps through it.

The Doctor raises his hands and the soldiers release the safety catches on their guns, every single one is pointed at the Doctor.

Rose and Jackie watch through a crack in the door, unseen. A middle aged blonde haired woman hurries into the room, running towards the Doctor. "Oh! Oh, how marvellous." she said excitedly and then she claps "Oh, very good. Superb. Happy day!"

The soldiers follow suit, applauding him, and the Doctor doesn't quite know what to make of this reception, he lowers his hands tentatively. "Um. Thanks. Nice to meet you. I'm... the Doctor." he said introducing himself and that sets them all off clapping again.

"Oh, I should say! Hurray!" the woman said

"You... you've heard of me, then?" he asked her

"Well of course we have. And I have to say, if it wasn't for you, none of us would be here. The Doctor and the TARDIS!" she replied and then she starts the applause again. The Doctor, clearly enjoying this just a little bit, gestures for silence. "And... and... and you are?" he asked.

"Oh, plenty of time for that. But according to the records, you're not one for travelling alone. The Doctor and his companion. That's a pattern isn't it, right?" she said and he stares at her.

"There's no point hiding anything. Not from us." she said as her voice has suddenly adopted a slightly sinister quality, she then smiles "So where is she?"

"Yes! Sorry. Good point. She's just a bit shy, that's all," he said and he opens the TARDIS door just a tiny bit more, feeling around for Jackie. He pulls her out. "But here she is :Rose Smith formerly Rose Tyler." he said and Rose is left inside to listen to proceedings, not making a sound. The Doctor looks Jackie up and down. "Hmm. She's not the best I've ever had. Bit too blonde. Not too steady on her pins. A lot of that." he added and then he mimes chatting, Jackie glares at him and the woman laughs.

"And just half a year ago, she stared into the heart of the Time Vortex and aged fifty-seven years. and three months ago I found out she was chameleon arched and was my wife and she opened her watch and became my wife again. But she'll do."

"I'm 40! And Human!" Jackie exclaimed at her stepson-in-law

"Deluded. Bless. I'll have to trade her in. Do you need anyone? She's very good at tea. Well, I say very good, I mean not bad. Well. I say not bad... anyway! Lead on. But not too fast. Her ankle's going." he said and the woman turns to lead the way. The Doctor and Jackie follows

"I'll show you where my ankle's going." Jackie hisses at the Doctor and Rose watches as they leave on the monitor.

the woman leads the Doctor and Jackie through a doorway. "It was only a matter of time until you found us. And at last you've made it. I'd like to welcome you, Doctor." she starts and she pushes open a doorway into a huge factory floor, full of alien artifacts and scientists working on them "Welcome... to Torchwood." she finishes

The Doctor stares at a spaceship in the room "That's a Jathar Sunglider."

"Came down to Earth off the Shetland Islands ten years ago." the woman told him.\

"What, did it crash?" he asked her.

"No, we shot it down. It violated our airspace. Then we stripped it bare. The weapon that destroyed the Sycorax on Christmas Day? That was us! Now if you'd like to come with me." the woman said

Jackie shares an incredulous glance with the Doctor, while the woman leads them on.

"The Torchwood Institute has a motto: 'if it's alien, it's ours'. Anything that comes from the sky, we strip it down, and we use it. For the good of the British Empire." the woman explained

"For the good of the what?" Jackie asked her.

"The British Empire." the woman repeated herself.

"There isn't a British Empire." Jackie told her

"Not yet. Ah, excuse me..." the woman said and she takes a weapon off a soldier.

"Now, if you wouldn't mind... do you recognise this, Doctor?" she asked the Doctor

"That's a particle gun." he said in shock.

"Good, isn't it?" she asked and Jackie tries to touch it, but the woman wrenches it from her grasp and ignores the interruption.

"Took us eight years to get it to work..." she said

"It's the twenty-first century. You can't have particle guns." the Doctor stated as he interrupted her

"We must defend our border against the alien." she said and she hands the particle gun back to the waiting soldier. "Thank you... Sebastian, isn't it?" she asked the soldier

"Yes, Ma'am." the soldier replied

"Thank you, Sebastian." she said to the soldier. Then she turns back to the Doctor and Jackie "I think it's very important to know everyone by name. Torchwood is a very modern organisation. People skills. That's what it's all about these days." she said and then she smiles smugly "I'm a people person." she added and Jackie rolls her eyes.

"Have you got anyone called Allonzo?" he asked the woman

"No, I don't think so. Is that important?" she said.

"I suppose not. What was your name?" he asked her as he walks off to examine the other artifacts.

"Yvonne. Yvonne Hartman." the woman said introducing herself to them and the Doctor pulls a large device from a box.

"Ah yes. Now, we're rather fond of these. The Magnaclamp. Found in a spaceship buried at the base of Mount Snowdon. Attach this to an object and it cancels the mass. I could use it to lift two tonnes of weight with a single hand. That's an imperial ton, by the way. Torchwood refuses to go metric." Yvonne told them

The Doctor throws the Magnaclamp back in the box and brushes his hands together.

"I could do with that to carry the shopping." Jackie said.

YVONNE (patronisingly): "All these devices are for Torchwood's benefit. Not the general public's." Yvonne said, patronisingly her and Jackie pulls a face. The Doctor looks through a magnifying glass.

"So, what about these ghosts?" he asked Yvonne

"As yes, the ghosts. They're er... what you might call a side effect." Yvonne told him.

"Of what?" he asked.

"All in good time, Doctor. There is an itinerary, trust me." Yvonne said and just then, the TARDIS is driven in on the back of a truck. "Oi! Where're you taking that?" Jackie asked

"If it's alien, it's ours." Yvonne told her.

"You'll never get inside it." the Doctor stated.

"Hm! Et cetera." Yvonne said doubting him and She walks away. As the Doctor watches the TARDIS, Rose opens the door a crack and peeks through it. The Doctor nods encouragingly and looks away.

Rose closes the door and goes into the pocket of her jacket t find her psychic paper "Psychic paper... psychic paper..." she said to herself and she finds it and opens it, biting her lip as she anticipates what she can do with it.

 **Ps: The episodes 'Love and Monsters' as well as 'Fear her' still happened in this universe.**


	18. Army of Ghosts Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who that goes to the BBC**

Yvonne, the Doctor and Jackie stride down a corridor, flanked by armed soldiers.

"All those times I've been on Earth, I've never heard of you." the Doctor told Yvonne

"But of course not. You're the enemy. You're actually named in the Torchwood Foundation Charter of 1879 as an enemy of the Crown." Yvonne told him

"1879... that was called Torchwood, that house in Scotland." the Doctor realised

"That's right. Where you encountered Queen Alexandrina Victoria and the werewolf." Yvonne told him.

"I think he makes half of it up." Jackie muttered.

"Her Majesty created the Torchwood Institute with the express intention of keeping Britain great. And fighting the alien horde." Yvonne said

"But if I'm the enemy, does that mean that I'm a prisoner?" the Doctor asked Yvonne.

"Oh yes." Yvonne replied lightly and then they round a corner and find themselves outside a large black door "But we'll make you perfectly comfortable. And there is so much you can teach us. Starting with this." she said as she Pressed her ID card against the digital lock, she opens the door and they walk into the room.

"Now, what do you make of that ?" Yvonne asked the Doctor impressively

Noticing their arrival, an indian skinned scientist straightens his jacket and approaches the Doctor, who is gazing open mouthed up at a huge black coloured sphere in the air in front of everyone.

"You must be the Doctor." the indian skinned scientist said "Rajesh Singh. It's an honour, sir."

He holds out his hand, but the Doctor is too immersed in gazing up at the sphere to notice.

"Yeah..." the Doctor said vaguely and Rajesh lowers his hand sheepishly.

"What is that thing?" Jackie asked.

"We got no idea." Yvonne answered

"But what's wrong with it?" Jackie asked.

"What makes you think there's something wrong with it?" Rajesh asked Jackie

"I dunno... just feels weird." Jackie said and the Doctor darts forwards and up the steps leading up to the sphere.

"Well, the sphere has that effect on everyone. Makes you wanna run and hide. Like it's forbidden." Yvonne explained to Jackie

"We tried analysing it using every device imaginable." Rajesh added and the Doctor puts on his 3D specs, looking up at the sphere through them.

"But, according to our instruments, the sphere doesn't exist. It weighs nothing. It doesn't age. No heat. No radiation. And, has no atomic mass." Rajesh added

"But I can see it!" Jackie stated, confused

"Fascinating, isn't it? It upsets people because it gives off... nothing. It is... absent." Rajesh said

"Well, Doctor?" Yvonne asked the Time Lord.

"This is a Void Ship." he answered.

"And what is that?" Yvonne asked.

"Well, it's impossible for starters. I always thought it was just a theory, but... it's a vessel designed to exist outside time and space. Travelling through the Void." he said, folding away his specs, and his voice was sounding worried and then he sits down on the bottom step, Yvonne and Rajesh crowding him.

"And what's the Void?" Rajesh asked the Doctor.

"The space between dimensions. There's all sorts of realities around us, different dimensions, billions of parallel universes all stacked up against each other. The Void is the space in-between. Containing absolutely nothing. Imagine that, nothing. No light, no dark, no up, no down. No life. No time. Without end. My people called it the Void, the Eternals call it the Howling. But some people call it Hell." the Doctor explained

"But someone built the sphere. What for? Why go there?" Rajesh asked

"To explore. To escape. You could sit inside that thing and eternity would pass you by. The Big Bang... end of the universe, start of the next, wouldn't even touch the sides. You'd exist outside the whole of creation." he said.

"You see, we were right. There is something inside it." Yvonne said smugly.

"Oh yes." he said looking at her and she's caught on by his tone.

"So how do we get in there." Rajesh asked the Time Lord.

"We don't! We send that thing back into Hell." the Doctor said as he stood up quickly "How did it get here in the first place?"

"Well, that's how it all started. The sphere came through into this world, and the ghosts followed in its wake." Yvonne told him.

"Show me." he said and then he strides off. Yvonne exchanges a look with Rajesh, and follows. The Doctor exits "No, Doctor." Yvonne said as the Doctor goes into the corridor he went left and then he turns the other way

Meanwhile back with Rose she tentatively steps outside the TARDIS doors and finds herself in a tucked away corner of a factory floor, she quickly dodges out of sight of two men talking; she tries to go the other way but two soldiers approach and she waits until they are gone, and then quickly grabs a discarded white lab coat, putting it on, she then walks confidently out into the open and no one gives her a second glance. She spots one man striding purposefully through a door and decides to follow him.

On the top floor of the Torchwood building Yvonne shows the Doctor the white expanse of wall from which the white light emits during ghost shift. "The sphere came through here. A hole in the world." Yvonne explains how the sphere came to them and then the Doctor runs his hand over the smooth white wall. "Not active at the moment. But when we fire particle engines at that exact spot, the breech opens up." Yvonne said.

"How did you even find it?" the Doctor asked

"Well, we were getting warning signs for years. A radar black-spot. So we built this place. Torchwood Tower. The breech was six hundred foot above sea level. It was on the only way to reach it." Yvonne explained as the Doctor put his 3D specs back on.

"You built a skyscraper just to reach a spatial disturbance? How much money have you got?" he asked

"Enough." was all she said and she walks away, the Doctor then removes his specs, and folds his arms, still contemplating the wall.

Jackie is looking out of the window in Yvonne's office "Hold on a minute... we're in Canary Wharf! Must be! This building, it's Canary Wharf." she stated

"Well, that is the public name for it. But to those in the know, it's Torchwood." Yvonne said and

the Doctor then joins them "So, you find the breech, probe it, the sphere comes through. Six hundred feet above London, bam. It leaves a hole in the fabric of reality. And that hole, you think, "oh, shall we leave it alone? Shall we back off? Shall we play it safe?" Nah, you think "let's make it bigger!"

"It's a massive source of energy. If we can harness that power, we need never depend on the Middle East again. Britain will become truly independent." Yvonne said in defense "Look, you can see for yourself. Next Ghost Shift's in two minutes." She then leaves the office and enters the main area. "Cancel it." the Doctor ordered her.

"I don't think so." Yvonne said confidently.

"I'm warning you, cancel it." he said warning her, angrily

Yvonne turns to him "Oh, exactly as the legends would have it. The Doctor, lording it over us. Assuming alien authority over the rights of Man."

"Let me show you." he said before taking out his screwdriver and stands on the other side of the glass partition between Yvonne's office and the main area "Sphere comes through." he starts. then he points his screwdriver at the glass and activates it, then the glass splinters and the crack extends outwards, continuing to do so as the Doctor speaks. "But when it made the hole, it cracked the world around it. The entire surface of this dimension, splintered. And that's how the ghosts get through. That's how they get everywhere. They're bleeding through the fault lines. Walking from their world, across the Void, and into yours. With the Human Race hoping and wishing and helping them along! But too many ghosts, and..." He place the lightest fingertip on the glass and the whole thing shatters, falling from the frame.

"Well, in that case we'll have to be more careful." Yvonne said "Positions! Ghost Shift in one minute." She said addressing the staff

"Ms Hartman, I am asking you, please, don't do it." the Doctor said pursuing her

"We have done this a thousand times." she told him

"Then stop at a thousand!" he said, furiously.

"We are in control of the ghosts. The levers can open the breech, but equally they can close it." Yvonne said and and they both stared at each other for a few moments, a battle of wills,

"Okay." he said lightly as he walks off into Yvonne's office to grab a chair.

"Sorry?!" Yvonne asked, confusedly.

" Never mind! As you were." the Doctor said

"What, is that it?" Yvonne asked him as he sits in the chair

"No! Fair enough. Said my bit. Don't mind me. Any chance of a cup of tea?: he asked

"Ghost Shift in twenty seconds." A dark skinned woman said

"Mm! Can't wait to see it!" he said sarcastically

"You can't stop us, Doctor." Yvonne said as she was suspicious of what he was doing.

"No, absolutely not!" he said (To Jackie): "Pull up a chair, Rose! Come and watch the fireworks." he said to Jackie pretending she was still Rose and Jackie goes to stand behind the Doctor's chair.

"Ghost Shift in ten seconds. Nine... eight..." the dark skinned woman said starting to count down, and Yvonne is uneasy, she stares at the Doctor, and he raises his eyebrows at her, just daring her to go through with it.

"Seven... six... five... four... three... two..." the dark skinned woman said counting down and at the last second Yvonne breaks "Stop the shift. I said stop."

"Thank you." he said gratefully

"I suppose it makes sense to get as much intelligence as possible. But the program will recommence, as soon as you've explained everything." Yvonne told him

"I'm glad to be of help." he told her.

"And someone clear up this glass." she said to the entire room wanting the glass picked up.

"They did warn me, Doctor. They said you like to make a mess." she said before she disappears into her office.

Rose walks down a corridor, still following the man from a distance and she breaks into a jog as he rounds a corner, hearing the sound of a door opening and closing, she peers cautiously around the corner and then approaches the door. She surmises it for a moment, and then kisses the psychic paper before pressing it against the lock as Yvonne did, the door slides open.

Rose she walks slowly into the sphere chamber, just as everyone before her, she seems hypnotised by it like her husband before her and Rajesh spots her and approaches her "Can I help you?" he asked the Time Lady

"I was just..." Rose started, not looking away from the sphere.

"Try not to look. It does that to everyone." Rajesh said "What do you want?"

"Sorry. Um... they sent me from personnel. They said some man had been taken prisoner. Some sort of Doctor?" Rose said pretending to be someone who works at Torchwood. "I'm just... checking the lines of communication, did they tell you anything?" she asked

"Can I see your autorisation?" Rajesh asked her.

"Sure." Rose said and she hands him the psychic paper and he checks it. "That's lucky." he said and Rose smiles.

"You see, everyone at Torchwood has at least a basic level of psychic training." he said and Rose's smile fades. "This paper is blank. And you're a fake." he told her "Seal the room. Call security." he said into the comm and the doors close.

"Samuel? Can you check the door locks? She just walked right in." he called out to a man in the background and he turns and Rose looks at him and saw Mickey there! which surprised her because it's impossible for him to be there and he puts a finger to his lips and gives her the thumbs up, grinning.

"Doing it now, sir." Mickey said

"Well. If you'd like to take a seat." Rajesh said to Rose and she nods, seemingly lost for words.

Back on the top floor Yvonne's sitting at her desk with a laptop in front of her. "So these ghosts, whatever they are, did they build the sphere?" she asked the Doctor, her eyes linger on the Doctor's feet which are crossed on the desk, but she decides to let it pass. He's thrown himself in a chair, looking completely relaxed.

"Must have. Aimed it at this dimension like a cannonball." he said.

Yvonne's laptop then got a web call from Rajesh "Yvonne? I think you should see this. We've got a visitor. We don't know who she is, but funnily enough, she arrived at the same time as the Doctor." Rajesh said and the Doctor's face twitches, Yvonne turns the laptop around so the Doctor can see Rose and Rajesh on the screen, Rose is peering comically into the camera

"She one of yours?" Yvonne asked.

"Never seen her before in my life." the Doctor lied

"Good! Then we can have her shot." Yvonne responded and then the Doctor lits up "Oh all right then, it'll be worth a try. That's... that's Rose Smith." he said telling the truth.

"Sorry." Rose said, apologizing, she then Waves at her husband "Hello!" the Doctor waves back.

"Well, if that's your wife, who's she?" Yvonne asked confusedly as she looked at Jackie.

"I'm her step-mother." Jackie said

"Oh, you travel with her step-mother?" yvonne asked.

"He kidnapped me." she stated.

"Please, when Torchwood comes to write my complete history, don't tell people I travelled through time and space with my stepmother-in-law..." he complained and Yvonne snickered "Charming." Jackie muttered.

"I've got a reputation to uphold," he said as the engines of the ghost shift starts up and Yvonne stood up went to the doorway of her office "Excuse me? Everyone? I thought I said stop the ghost shift." she said addressing the staff working at the computers but they all ignored her staring straight ahead at their computers. "Who started the program? But... I ordered you to stop! Who's doing that?!" She points to the lever which is rising upwards of its own accord.

"Step away from the monitors, everyone." she ordered but no one does, they continue typing.

"Gareth, Adi, stop what you're doing, right now! Matt. Step away from your desk. That's an order! Stop the levers!" Yvonne said panicking and 2 scientists rush over to the levers and struggle to push them down. "Stop the levers!" Yvonne said.

The Doctor goes over to the dark skinned woman "What's she doing?" he asked and Yvonne follows him "Adi, Step away from the desk." Yvonne ordered the dark skinned woman and the Doctor stares at her and clicks his fingers in front of her face, but she does not react.

"Listen to me. Step away from the desk." Yvonne said, ordering the dark skinned woman to step away from the desk and computer.

"She can't hear you." the Doctor said and he observes the computer screen of the dark skinned woman "They're overriding the system." He stated as He, Jackie and Yvonne stare anxiously at the blank expanse of wall. "We're going into Ghost Shift." he added and the wall's light brightens.

Back in the sphere chamber Rajesh was sitting in a chair next to Rose "Yvonne, I thought you said the next Ghost Shift was cancelled." He said as stood up and contacts Yvonne through the comm.

Mickey, who is checking the locks, glances over his shoulder.

"What's going on?" Rajesh asked as he got no reply "Yvonne?" The whole chamber suddenly shudders; the disturbance has come from the sphere.

"It can't be." Rajesh mutters and he, Rose and Mickey hurry over to it, then another crash from within the sphere. "It's active!" Rajesh said hushedly

Back in the rift chamber on the top floor, the Doctor is staring at the dark skinned woman's ear-piece "It's the ear-piece controlling them. I've seen this before." he said remembering his time with Rose in the parallel world and he takes out his screwdriver and stands behind her.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry." he said sincerely and he held his screwdriver to the ear-piece, deactivating it and the dark skinned woman screamed with pain and slumps over the desk, dead. the rest of the people who were working on the computers all do the same as though all the ear-pieces were connected.

"What happened? What did you just do?" Yvonne asked him.

"They're dead." He answered

"You killed them?" Jackie asked her stepson-in-law.

He turns to the computer "Oh someone else did that long before I got here." He said.

"But you killed them!" Jackie atated

"Jackie, I haven't got time for this." He said angrily to his stepmother-in-law.

"What're those ear-pieces?" Yvonne asked him.

"Don't." he warned her.

"But they're standard comms. Devices, how does it control them?" Yvonne asked him.

"Trust me, leave them alone." the Doctor said as he goes through one of the computers.

"But what are they?" Yvonne insisted, She then takes hold of one of the dark skinned woman's ear-pieces and pulls it, right out of her head, a trail of brain tissue is attached to it.

"Urgh! Oh, God! It goes inside their brain!" Yvonne said, disgusted and then she drops it.

"What about the Ghost Shift?" the Doctor asked her.

"Ninety percent there. It's still running." Yvonne answered as she went behind him "Can't you stop it?"

"They're still controlling it. They've hi-jacked the system." the Doctor said, knowing who was controlling the staff working at the computers.

"Who's they?" Yvonne asked the Doctor and he took his screwdriver back out and held it flat on the palm of his hand, turning slowly. "It might be a remote transmitter but it's gotta be close by. I can trace it." he said as he darts off, evidently receiving some kind of signal from his screwdriver "Jackie, stay here!" Yvonne follows him, her laptop lies forgotten on the desk, Rajesh speaking into the webcam, the words "sphere activated" flash on the screen.

Back in the sphere chamber Rajesh was back at his laptop, had hiswebcam still on "We've got a problem down here. Yvonne, can you hear me? Yvonne, for God's sake, the sphere is active! The readings are going wild! It's got weight, it's got mass, an electromagnetic field, it exists!" He said as the sphere vibrates and then he jumps and turns around to a crash behind him, the door closing.

"The door's sealed. Automatic quarantine, we can't get out!" He added before he rushes off with Rose and Mickey are left looking up at the sphere.

"It's all right, Rose. We beat them before, we can beat them again. That's why I'm here. The fight goes on." Mickey told Rose. The sphere continues to vibrate.

"The fight against what?" Rose asked him.

"What d'you think?" he replied and then they stumble as two violent crashes emit from the sphere, shaking the chamber.

The Doctor walks down a corridor, letting his sonic screwdriver guide him, Yvonne follows and she stops two passing soldiers "You two, you come with us, yeah." she said

"This way." One of the soldiers said to the other soldier and they then start to follow them.

Meanwhile in the rift chamber the scientists in the room are trying and failing to push the levers down, Jackie squints as the light becomes brighter.

The Doctor, Yvonne and the two soldiers have reached a curtained area. "What's down here?" the Doctor asked

"I don't... I dunno, I think it's building work. It's just renovations." she answered

"You should go back." He said before moving forward

"Think again." she said following him, she then gestures for the soldiers to do the same. The Doctor stops pushing the curtains aside as his screwdriver bleeps, He stares at it.

"What is it? What's down here?" she asked the Doctor and he had his brow furrowed "Ear-pieces, ear-pods, this world is colliding with another. And I think I know which one." he answered as all of a sudden, the shadows of Cybermen standing behind the curtains surround them, getting into position.

"What are they?" Yvonne asked in a hushed voice.

"They came through first." he said and the Cybermen slit the curtains with their hands "The advance guard." he answered and the Cybermen step through the curtains and begin to march towards them. "Cybermen." he said and the two soldiers fire their bullets at the Cybermen, with no effect whatsoever, and both the Doctor and Yvonne try to escape another way, but they are surrounded.

Back in the sphere chamber Rose and Mickey heard another crash emitting from the sphere

"We had them beaten, but then they escaped. The Cybermen just vanished." He said and then they heard another crashing sound "They found a way through to this world, but, so did we."

"Both me and my husband said that was impossible." Rose said staring at him.

"Yeah, well it's not the first time he's been wrong. I;m not sure about you, Rose." Mickey said

"What's inside that Void Ship?" Rose asked him and then there was another crash sound

"No one knows. Cyber Leader, Cyber King, Emperor of the Cybermen... whatever it is..." Mickey said and he grins. "He's dead meat."

"It's good to see you." Rose said as she smiles.

"Yeah. It's good to see you too." Mickey said as he smiles back at her and they heard another crash sound.

The Cybermen lead Yvonne and the Doctor and Yvonne, who have their hands behind their head, back to the rift chamber. "Get away from the machines, do what they say, don't fight them!" the Doctor said and the Cybermen reveal their weapons and shoot two of the scientists dead. "What are they?" Jackie asked, terrified

"We are the Cybermen. The Ghost Shift will be increased to one hundred percent." The Cyberman said as he clamps one of his fist to his chest and the lever rises once more, beginning the Ghost Shift. "Online." the computer said.

"Here come the ghosts." the Doctor said as the light brightens and in the factory ghosts step out of thin air, accompanied by the sound of Cybermen marching. The same happens at the powell estate, Big Ben, and even the Taj Mahal in India They materialise around Big Ben and the Taj Mahal.

Back in the Rift chamber of Torchwood Rows and rows of Cybermen march out of the light.

INT. TORCHWOOD, SPHERE CHAMBER

RAJESH (into comm.): "Can anyone hear me? Come on, I need help down here!" Rajesh said into his comm, and the entire chamber is shaking accompanied by booms from the sphere.

"I need...: he starts but as the sphere stops vibrating, Rajesh joins Mickey and Rose. Mickey removes his lab coat and pulls of his ear piece. "Here we go." he said and Rajesh puts his glasses on, as they watch, smooth cracks appear in the sphere as it opens. Light spills from the gaps.

Back in the Rift chamber the Doctor, Yvonne and Jackie watched as more and more ghosts appear "But these Cybermen, what've they got to do with the ghosts?" Jackie asked her stepson-in-law

"Don't you ever listen? A footprint doesn't look like a boot!" he replied, aiming his screwdriver forward

"Achieving full transfer." the Cyberman said

"They're Cybermen. All of the ghosts are Cybermen." the Doctor said as The ghosts continue to march from the light, slowly becoming more defined and showing that in reality they were cybermen. "Millions of them. Right across the world."

INT. TORCHWOOD, FACTORY FLOOR

The same happens right across the planet as the ghosts on the Powell Estate become defined as Cybermen, and the people who had previously not been giving them a second glance are suddenly running and screaming.

Meanwhile in France The Cybermen near the Eiffel Tower in Paris materialise fully, causing panic.

Again, the appearance of the Cybermen causes panic, but this time at the Taj Mahal

Hundreds of Cybermen stand in the light, ready for war.

"They're invading the whole planet." Yvonne said.

"It's not an invasion, it's too late for that. It's a victory." the Doctor said, feeling defeated for the first time and they look round at the laptop as it starts bleeping "Sphere activated. Sphere activated. Sphere activated. Sphere activated." they heard the computer repeating and The Doctor looks at it, brow furrowed.

Meanwhile back in the sphere chamber, the light continues to spill from the sphere.

"I know what's in there. And I'm ready for them. I've got just the thing." Mickey said as he retrieves a weapon that he had been hiding under a counter, and then positions himself in front of the sphere. "This is gonna blast them to Hell."

"Samuel, what are you doing?!" Rajesh asked still thinking Mickey's name was 'Samuel'.

"The name's Mickey." Mickey corrects him. "Mickey Smith. Defending the Earth." He cocks his gun as the sphere parts further.

INT. TORCHWOOD, RIFT CHAMBER

Back in the rift chamber the Doctor went to a nearby Cyberman "What I don't understand is Cybermen don't have the technology to build the Void Ship, that's way beyond you. How did you create that sphere?" he asked the Cyberman.

"The sphere is not ours." the Cyberman said and that stunned the Doctor "What?"

"The sphere broke down the barriers between worlds. We only followed. Its origin is unknown." the Cyberman explained

"Then what's inside it...?" the Doctor muttered 'Better not be Daleks. like I think it is." he thought to himself.

"Rose is down there." Jackie said with a fearful expression.

Meanwhile back in the sphere chamber the top part of a familiar looking cybernetic alien emerges from the sphere... "That's not Cybermen..." MIckey said surprised and Four Daleks glide smoothly from the sphere the armour of one of them was black.

"Oh my God." Rose said out loud 'Oh Rassilon.' she said in gallifreyan, thinking to herself.

i

"Location: Earth. Life forms detected. Exterminate!" the Dalek with black armour said and Mickey aims his gun at them and Rose stares at them in wide eyed fear.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! EXTERMINATE!" all four Daleks shouted at them.

 **To be continued**


	19. Doomsday Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC**

 **Last time I forgot to say that one of the cybermen that captured the Doctor was a CyberLeader.**

Planet Earth. This is where I was sent when I was chameleon arched after regenerating into a baby. And this is where I died. For the first nineteen years of my human life, nothing happened. Nothing at all. Not ever. And then I met a man called the Doctor. A man who could change his face. And he took my human self away from home in his magical machine. He showed her the whole of time and space. When I open my fob watch I remembered that he was in fact my husband. I thought my stepmum would always be here in this universe. But then came the army of ghosts. Then came Torchwood and the War.. And that's when it all ended. This is the story of how Jackie Tyler died. -Arkytior Sigma (Rose Tyler/Smith)

The Daleks advance upon Rose, Mickey and Doctor Rajesh Singh, with cries of "exterminate! ".

"Daleks!" Rose shouts at the Daleks, telling them that she knows who they were and they fall silent, taken aback.

"You're called Daleks." Rose told them and the Daleks do not respond, seeming to simply observe her and Rose walks towards them.

"I know your name." She said as she takes the lab coat off. "I'm a Time Lady I survived the Time War. If you wanna know how, then keep us alive. That's all I'm asking. Me and my friends."

"Yeah, Daleks. Time War. Me too." Mickey said and The eye stalk of every Dalek in the area swivels around to look at Mickey.

"Yeah. And me." Rajesh said as well

"You will be necessary." The black coloured Dalek told Rose, the black Dalek then turns to one of it's companions "Report: what is the status of the Genesis Ark?" 

"Status: hibernation."

"Commence awakening." The black Dalek ordered.

"The Genesis Ark must be protected above all else." One of the other Daleks said and turns to the Genesis Ark, which also emerged from the sphere. It clamps its suction arm to the side of the Ark.

"The Daleks, you and your husband said they were all dead." Mickey said to Rose, still pointing his gun at the Daleks.

"Never mind that, what the hell's a Genesis Ark?" Rose said.

Back up in the Rift Chamber, where the Doctor and Jackie was "What's down there? She was in that room with the sphere. What's happened to Rose?" Jackie asked the Doctor, worried about her stepdaughter and he is leaning against a wall. "I don't know." he answered abruptly and Jackie starts to cry, The Doctor goes to her "I'll find her. I brought you here, I'll get you both out. You and my wife. Jackie, look at me. Look at me." Jackie looks up at him, eyes red from tears.

"I promise you. I give you my word." he told her sincerely

the Cyberleader approaches Yvonne, who is sitting at her desk "You will talk to your central world authority and order global surrender." the Cyberleader ordered

"Oh, do some research. We haven't got a central world authority." Yvonne informed the Cyberleader, without a trace of fear in her facial expression.

"You have now. I will speak on all global wavelengths." the Cyberleader said and the Doctor puts on his 3D specs. "This broadcast is for human kind." the Cyberleader said "Cybermen now occupy every land mass on this planet. But you need not fear. Cybermen will remove fear. Cybermen will remove sex and class and colour and creed. You will become identical. You will become like us."

Cybermen emerge from every house along a street in unison and chaos begins on a bridge, as people running, screaming, the military shooting at the Cybermen with no effect whatsoever.

The Cybermen aim their own weapons, blowing up a truck, killing the soldiers. Finally one soldier manages to hit a Cyberman and it goes up in flames.

The Doctor, Jackie, Yvonne and one of the Cybermen observe the proceedings far below from the top of Torchwood Tower. "I ordered surrender." The Cyberleader stated, confused on why the Humans weren't surrendering.

"They're not taking instructions. Don't you understand? You're on every street, you're in their homes. You've got their children. Of course they're gonna fight." the Doctor told the Cyberleader, with a sense of anger in his voice

Back in the sphere chamber the daleks wanted to know which of the humans was not important "Which of you is least important?" The black dalek asked

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rose asked the daleks.

"The Time Lady will designate the least important?" The black dalek answered her question.

"No, we don't work like that. None of us." Rose answered

"Designate the least important!" The black Dalek ordered

"This is my responsibility." Rajesh said

"No, don't!" Rose said trying to hold Rajesh back but he ignores her and stands before the Daleks dejectedly. "I er, I represent the Torchwood Institute. Anything you need, you... come through me. Leave these two alone."

"You will kneel." The black dalek said.

"What for?" Rajesh asked.

"Kneel." the black dalek ordered again and Rajesh kneels and the surrounding Daleks direct their eye stalks onto him. "The Daleks need information about current Earth history." The black dalek said.

"Yeah well I can give you a certain amount of intelligence but nothing that will compromise Homeland security..." Rajesh said

"Speech is not necessary. We will extract brainwaves." The black dalek told him and the three daleks that are normal coloured advance upon Rajesh and position their suction arms around his head and Rajesh shows an expression of fear. "Don't... I... I'll tell you everything you need. No. No!" He shouts out in agony before the Daleks crush his skull. Mickey makes towards him but Rose holds him back, knowing it's already too late.

Back in the rift chamber the cybermen detected dalek technology from the sphere chamber "Scans detect unknown technology active within sphere chamber." a cyberman said

"Cybermen will investigate." another cyberman said and a Cyberman pushes two terrified members of staff roughly before him.

"Units 10 65 and 10 66 will investigate sphere chamber." The Cyberleader ordered two of its cybermen.

"We obey." the two cybermen said and marched off to investigate.

Back in the sphere chamber, the Daleks let Rajesh's blackened corpse fall to the ground.

"His mind spoke of a second species invading Earth infected by the superstition of ghosts." The black dalek said.

"You didn't need to kill him!" Rose shouts at the daleks in anger.

"Neither did we need him alive." One of the Daleks told her.

"Dalek Thay, investigate outside." The black dalek ordered

"I obey." The dalek that Rose and Mickey now knew was called Thay said.

The two Cybermen march down a corridor to investigate the sphere chamber and Dalek Thay leaves the sphere chamber at the same time.

"Units open visual link." The Cyberleader ordered the cybermen that were investigating and they did just that as the two Cybermen clamp a fist to the logos on their chests.

In the Rift Chamber there was now a visual of the area occupied by the two Cybermen appears on Yvonne's laptop "Visual contact established." The Cyberleader said.

"Establish visual contact. Lower communications barrier." the Black dalek said to Thay from the Sphere chamber and a projection appears in the area previously occupied by the sphere, showing the point of view of Dalek Thay as he meets with the two Cybermen.

The Doctor sees the Dalek for the first time on Yvonne's laptop.

"Identify yourselves." Dalek They asked.

"You will identify first." The cybermen said

"State your identity." Dalek Thay countered and the Doctor stares at the image on the laptop, like this is worse than he could have ever imagined.

"You will identify first." The cybermen repeated

"Identify!"

"It's like Stephen Hawking meets the Speaking Clock." Mickey said to Rose

"...and illogical, you will modify." The cybermen ordered Dalek Thay

"Daleks do not take orders." Dalek Thay told the cybermen

"You have identified as Daleks." The Cybermen said

"Outline resembles the inferior species known as Cybermen." The black dalek said from the sphere chamber and said it as he already knew what they were.

In the Rift chamber "Rose said about the Daleks. When she was still human she said that she was terrified of them. What have they done to her, Doctor? Did she regenerate?" Jackie asked her stepson-in-law and he turns to her with frightening suddenness.

"Phone." He said through gritted teeth. "What did you...?" Jackie whispers

THE DOCTOR: "Phone!" he repeated himself and Jackie surreptitiously hands the Doctor her phone so the Cybermen do not notice. The Doctor dials Rose's number and holds the phone to his ear, obviously frantic with worry.

Rose answers her phone, but cannot talk for fear of drawing attention to herself. The Daleks and the Cybermen are bantering all the while.

"She's answered, she's alive." He said and Jackie claps her hands over her mouth.

"I'm not sure if she regenerated or not." He added "Well, don't complain!" Jackie said.

"They must need her Gallifreyan DNA for something." He suggested.

"We must protect the Genesis Ark." One of the Daleks in the Sphere chamber said

"The Genesis Ark?" he muttered to himself, hearing it through the phone and he puts on his 3D glasses and looks at the laptop again.

"Our species our similar, though your design is inelegant." The Cyberleader stated

"Daleks have no concept of elegance." Dalek Thay told the Cyberleader.

"This is obvious. But consider, our technologies are compatible. Cybermen plus Daleks, together, we could upgrade the Universe." The cybermen said.

"You propose an alliance?" Dalek Thay asked the cybermen.

"This is correct." The cybermen confirmed.

"Request denied." Dalek Thay declined the alliance request and the Cybermen immediately thrust their fists out, ready to shoot.

"Hostile elements will be deleted." The cybermen said before they start shoot at the Dalek, but the rays simply bounce off its armour.

"Exterminate!" Dalek Thay cried out as he aims and shoot at both Cybermen, one after the other, and they collapse onto the floor.

"Open visual link." The Cyberleader said from the Rift Chamber.

"Daleks, be warned: you have declared war upon the Cybermen." The Cyberleader said, addressing the Daleks in the sphere chamber through the projection screen and Jackie's eyes widen in horror.

"This is not war. This is pest control." The black dalek told the cyberleader.

"We have five million Cybermen. How many are you?" The cyberleader asked.

"Four."

"You would destroy the Cybermen with four Daleks?!" The Cyberleader asked, thinking that would be suicide.

"We would destroy the Cybermen with one Dalek. You are superior in only one respect."

"What is that?" the cyberleader asked

"You are better at dying. Raise communications barrier!"

The screen in the sphere chamber goes static "Wait!" one of the daleks said as he saw something on the screen

"Lost her." the Doctor said clicking off the phone in the rift chamber.

"Rewind image by nine rells." One of the Daleks said as the screen went in reverse till the Doctor was in the background of the screen. "Identify grid seven gamma frame." They then zoomed in on the Doctor. "This male registers as enemy."

Rose beams as she saw her husband and the black dalek turns to her "The Time Lady's heartbeats has increased."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Mickey mutters

"Identify him." the black dalek ordered

"All right then... if you really wanna know... that's the Doctor, my husband and I'm Rose Smith." Rose said confidently as the Daleks roll backwards sharply "Five million Cybermen, easy. One Doctor? Now you're scared."

INT. TORCHWOOD, RIFT CHAMBER

Back in the Rift Chamber the cybermen wanted to start upgrading humans CYBERMAN: "Quarantine the Sphere Chamber. Start emergency upgrading. Begin with these personnel." The Cyberleader said and Yvonne struggles and shouts as they drag her away.

"No, you can't do this! We surrendered! We surrendered!" she said

They begin to drag Jackie and the Doctor away too, but then the Cyberleader sensed his adrenaline "This one's increased adrenaline suggests he has vital Dalek information."

"You promised me! You gave me your word!" Jackie screams back at the Doctor as she is dragged away

"I'll think of something!" He shouts back over her, trying to reassure her as she is dragged out of sight.

Dalek Thay enters the sphere chamber "Cyber threat irrelevant. Concentrate on the Genesis Ark."

The black Dalek presses its suction arm to the side of the Genesis Ark.

"Why are we being kept alive?" Mickey, asks Rose, thinking she knows why.

"They might need me." She answers after a pause

"What? What is it?" Mickey asks the Time Lady and she just stares at the Daleks, fear in her eyes.

The Cybermen have taken Yvonne and Jackie down to the curtained area. They are marching the personnel behind the curtains to be upgraded. The place is full of screaming and the sound of drills, sparks flying. "What happens in there? What's upgrading mean? What do they do?" Jackie asked, confused what the cybermen meant by "upgrade".

"I think... I think they remove the brain... sorry, um... I think they remove the brain and they put it in a suit of armour. That's what these things are. They're us." Yvonne said as she looked and sounded slightly sick.

"Next." the cyberleader said as Yvonne is dragged away.

"This is your fault! You and your Torchwood. You've killed us all!" Jackie said shouting after her

"I did my duty for Queen and Country." Yvonne said, shouting tearfully as she wrenches her arm away from the Cyberman's grip and faces the area where the humans are being upgraded, steeling herself to walk in. "I did my duty. I did my duty. Oh, God. I did my duty." She said repeating to herself as she walks in, Jackie winces at the sound of her screams and the sparks flying from behind the curtain.

INT. TORCHWOOD, RIFT CHAMBER

The Doctor is sitting on the window sill in silence and the Cyberleader approaches him "You will impart information about the Daleks." The Cyberleader said as the Doctor looked at him.

"You want advice? Come here, I'll give you my advice." the Doctor said as he rotates himself "I've got a machine downstairs." He starts and sniffs "It's called the Tardis. And after we get my wife, the three of us, we can get into the Tardis and fly away." he added as he squinted his eyes and gestured the middle finger of his right hand towards him "Go to the other side of the universe and escape. Because there's nothing else I can do. For the first time in my life, nothing. In a few hours' time, this planet will be a ball of flame. All we can do is run away and watch it burn." he said finishing speaking.

"You are proof." The Cyberleader told him.

"Of what?"

"That emotions destroy you." The cyberleader added.

"Yeah, I am." the Doctor said and he then glances to the side. "Mind you, I quite like hope. Hope's a good emotion. And here it comes."

The Cyberleader follows his gaze, and suddenly a group of people dressed in black suits, wearing helmets and carrying guns appear out of thin air. One of them shouts to the others and they shoot at a row of Cybermen, immediately destroying them.

The Doctor rolls out of the way and crouches in a corner of Yvonne's office as the last Cyberman has his head blown off.

"Doctor, good to see you again." The man responsible spoke to the Doctor in a familiar voice and he takes off his helmet, and the Doctor saw that the man was Jake Simmons! from the Parallel universe which caused the Doctor's eyes widen "Jake?!"

"The Cybermen came through from one world to another, and so did we." Jake told him as the Doctor stares at him, looking more concerned than pleased.

Meanwhile in a corridor a Cyberman drags a struggling Jackie along, but lets go of her as he speaks to one of his fellow cybermen. "Cyber Leader One has been terminated."

"Explain, download shared files." the Cyberman said and Jackie takes this opportunity to sneak away.

"I will be upgraded to Cyber Leader." the Cyberman said as Jackie dashes down a back stair well as fast as she can.

INT. TORCHWOOD, RIFT CHAMBER

Back in the Rift Chamber of Torchwood "Defend this room. Chrissie, monitor communications." Jake said to his group and the Doctor puts his 3D glasses back on using them to look at the group.

"Kill one Cyber Leader and they just download into another. Move!" Jake added to his group and his group hurry from the room to do as they're told, leaving the Doctor alone with Jake.

"You can't just... just... just hop from one world to another. You can't." the Doctor told him, knowing that it was impossible to go from one universe in the multiverse to another.

"We just did. With these." Jake told him as he threw the Doctor what looks like a large yellow button on a chain, to be worn around the neck.

"But that's impossible. You can't have this sort of technology." The Doctor said as he looked at the technology that was too advanced for the 21st century in any universe.

"We've got our own version of Torchwood. They developed it." Jake explains "Do you wanna come and see?"

"No!" the Doctor yells, but it was too late, as Jake already pressed the button and they both disappear.

They reappear in the same room, except it's considerably darker and looks as though there has been a recent struggle. There are wires and equipment strewn all over the floor.

"Parallel Earth, parallel Torchwood. Except we found out what the institute was doing and the people's republic took control." Jake explained to the Time Lord

"I've gotta get back. My wife's in danger. And her stepmother." the Doctor said urgently

"That'd be Jackie." they heard Pete said as he walked in with two soldiers following him and

The Doctor looks up in surprise.

"My wife in a parallel universe. And as for you, Doctor, at least this time I know who you are." Pete added

"Right, yes, fine, hooray. But I've gotta get back. Right now." the Doctor said running over to Pete.

"No, you're not in charge here. This is our world, not yours. And you're gonna listen for once." Pete said, who was maddeningly calm, and the Doctor looks at him darkly, falling silent.

Back in the sphere chamber of the proper universe Mickey shows Rose his own yellow button as the Daleks were crowded around the Genesis Ark "I could transport out of here, but it only carries one and I'm not leaving you."

"You'd follow me anywhere. What did I do to you all those years ago?" Rose asked Mickey

"Guess I'm just stupid." Mickey said

"You're the bravest man I've ever met." Rose said squeezing his hand.

"What about your husband?" Mickey asked her

"Oh, all right. Bravest Human." She rephrased and both Rose and Mickey smile

"Well, I can't think what the Daleks need with me. I'm nothing to them." He said not knowing that the Daleks might need him.

"You could be... whatever's inside that Ark is waking up and I've seen this happen before when I was still chameleon arched." She said as she started having a flashback to when she was human and first met a dalek, in the state of Utah, she touched the Dalek's armour

"The first time I saw a Dalek, it was broken. It was dying. But I touched it. The moment I did that... I brought it back to life." she told Mickey and remembered as that Dalek she touched wrenched free of its chains as she finishes her flashback to the episode 'Dalek'.

"As me and my husband say... when any living being travel in time in the TARDIS, you soak up all this... um... background radiation. It's harmless, it's just there. But my husband said that in the Time War, the Daleks evolved so they could use it as a power supply." she explained, keeping her voice low

"I love it when you talk technical." Mickey told her.

ROSE: "Shut up I'm married and older than you. If the Daleks have got something inside that thing that needs waking up..." Rose said to Mickey

"They need you." Mickey said.

"You've travelled in time, either one of us would do." Rose told him.

"But why would they build something they can't open themselves?" Mickey asked.

"The technology is stolen. The Ark is not of Dalek design." the black dalek said interjecting, Rose and Mickey's conversation.

"Then who built it?" Rose asked the dalek.

"You! The Time Lords. This is all that survives of your Home World." The black dalek answered as the four Daleks are shuffling around the Ark.

"Fantastic! What's inside?" She asked the dalek.

"The future." Was all the dalek said as Rose stares at the Ark and the surrounding Daleks with fearful apprehension.

Back in the parallel universe The Doctor is pressed up against the white expanse of wall in the parallel Torchwood, squinting as if trying to hear something, Pete stands behind him. "When you and Rose left this world, you warned us there'd be more Cybermen. So we sealed them inside the factories." Pete said and the Doctor steps away from the wall.

"Except people argued. Said they were living. We should help them." Jake added.

"And the debate went on. But all that time, the Cybermen made plans. Infiltrated this version of Torchwood, mapped themselves onto your world, and then vanished." Pete told the Time Lord.

"When was this?" The Doctor asked.

"Three years ago." Pete answered the Time Lords question and they stroll back down the room.

"It's taken them three years to cross the void, but we can pop to and fro in a second. Must be the sheer mass of five million Cybermen crossing all at once." the Doctor guessed.

"Yeah, Mickey said you'd rattle off that sort of stuff." Pete told him.

"Oh, where is the Mickey-boy?" the Doctor asked

"He went ahead first. Any chance to go and find your wife." Pete said.

They got to a window and looked down below "Look at it. A world of peace. They're calling this The Golden Age." Pete said

"Who's the President now?" the Doctor asked

"A woman called Harriet Jones." Pete answered

"I'd keep an eye on her." the Doctor said, remembering what she did on christmas day cause the sycorax ship to explode as it was leaving Earth's atmosphere.

"But it's a lie. Temperatures have risen by two degrees in the past six months. The ice caps are melting. They're saying all this is gonna be flooded. That's not just global warming, is it?" Pete asked

"No." the Doctor said

"It's the breach." Pete said

"I've been trying to tell you, travel between parallel worlds is impossible. Then the Daleks break down the walls with the sphere..." the Doctor said.

"Daleks?" Pete interrupts him

"Then the Cybermen travelled across, then you lot, those disks, every time you jump from one reality to another, you rip a hole in the universe. This planet is starting to boil. Keep going and both worlds will fall into the Void."

"But you can stop it, the famous Doctor...? You can seal the breach?" Pete asked the Doctor.

"Leaving five million Cybermen stranded on my Earth." the Doctor said.

"That's your problem. I'm protecting this world, and this world only."Pete said

"Hm... Pete Tyler... I knew you when you were dead. Now here you are, fighting the fight... alone..." the Doctor said as he laughs softly, looking him up and down "There is a chance... back on my world... Jackie Tyler might still be alive." he added as he steps closer to Pete.

"My wife died." Pete told him.

"Her husband died. Good match." the Doctor said

"There's more important things at stake." Pete said, pleading "Doctor... help us."

"What? Close the breach? Stop the Cybermen? Defeat the Daleks? Do you believe I can do that?" the Doctor asked Pete, backing away

"Yes." Pete said confidently

"Maybe that's all I need." the Doctor said "Off we go, then!" he added as he grins

The Doctor reappears in his universe along with Jake and Pete and the Doctor rushes to the phone "First of all, I need to make a phone call. You don't mind?" he said

"You two, guard to door." Jake said to the soldiers next to him and Pete watches the Doctor as he hurriedly dials Jackie's number on the phone in Yvonne's office.

Jackie is running down a stairwell when her phone rings "Help me! Oh, my God, help me." Jackie said answering the phone

"Jackie, you're alive! Listen..." the Doctor starts. "They tried to download me but I ran away!" Jackie said

"Listen, tell me, where are you?" he asked her

"I don't know! Staircase." Jackie said, still running down the staircase

"Yeah, which one? Is there any... any sort of sign? Anything to identify it?" he asked her

Yes! A fire extinguisher!" she answered

"Yeah, that helps..." he said sarcastically.

Jackie notices a sign on the wall "Oh, wait a minute, it says N3." she said

"North corner, staircase 3. Just keep low, we're trying our best." he said

"No, don't leave me!" Jackie said

"I've gotta go, I'm sorry." he said before he puts the phone down and turns to Pete "Jacqueline Andrea Suzette Tyler."

"She's not my wife." Pete told him.

"I was at the wedding. You got her name wrong." He told him.

He then goes to Jake and takes his gun off him. "Now then, Jake-y boy, if I can open up the bonding chamber on this thing, it could work on polycarbide."

"What's polycarbide?" Jake asked him.

"Skin of a Dalek."

A few moments later in a corridor a white sheet of A4 paper attached to stick to make a flag pops around the corner and waves comically. The Doctor follows a few seconds later "Sorry."

Cybermen were a short way down the corridor spin around to look at him.

"No white flag. I only had a sheet of A4. Same difference." he said, apologetically

CYBERMAN (holding his fist before him, ready to shoot): "Do you surrender?" One of the Cybermen asked the Time Lord.

the Doctor marches forward to meet the Cybermen "I surrender. Unto you." the Doctor said as they were looking at each other from nose-to-nose "A very good idea." he said before grinning.

Back in the Sphere chamber, the daleks back away from the Genesis Ark.

"Final stage of awakening." One of the Daleks said

"Your handprint will open the Ark." the black dalek told Rose.

"Well tough, 'cos I'm not doing it." Rose told the daleks

"Obey or the male will die." the black dalek said

"I can't let them." Rose said as she immediately moving towards the Ark

"Rose, don't." Mickey said

"Place your hand upon the casket." the black dalek ordered.

"All right!" Rose said violently as she turns to the Ark. "You're gonna kill us anyway, so what the hell?"

ROSE (CONT'D): "If you um... escaped the Time War... don't you want to know what happened? Because I wasn't involved in it." Rose said, as she Plays for time, she turns back to the Dalek, goes to stand right in front of it.

"Place your hand..." the black dalek said

"What happened to the Emperor?" Rose continued.

"The Emperor survived?" the black dalek asked her

"Till he met me... 'cos if these are gonna be my last words before I regenerate, then you're gonna listen. I met the Emperor. And I took the Time Vortex and I pulled it into his head and turned him into dust. Do you get that? The God of all Daleks... and I destroyed him." she said as she gives the Dalek a gloating smile, and laughs.

"You will be exterminated!" the black dalek cried furiously

the Doctor wanked into the room from the doorway "Oh now, hold on, wait a minute."

"Alert, alert, you are the Doctor." The black dalek told the Time Lord and Rose smiles with delight, the Doctor saunters into the room, as He wears his 3D specs.

"Sensors report he is unarmed." Dalek Thay said.

"That's me. Always." he agreed

"Then you are powerless." the black dalek said

THE DOCTOR: "Not me." the Doctor said as he takes the 3D specs off with a flourish "Never." he approaches Rose "How are you?" he asks her.

"Oh, same old, you know." she said grinning at him.

"Good! And Mickity-McMickey!" he said as he first bumps Mickey "Nice to see ya!"

"And you, boss." Mickey said.

"Social interaction will cease!" One of the Daleks said.

"How did you survive the Time War?" The black dalek asked the Doctor

"By fighting. On the front line." the Doctor said and Mickey turns, as if maybe this is the first time he's heard of this. "I was there at the fall of Arcadia. Someday I might even come to terms with that. But you lot, ran away!"

"We had to survive." The black dalek said

"The last four Daleks in existence. So what's so special about you?" He asked

"Theta, they've got names. And Daleks don't have names, do they? One of them said thay..." Rose told her husband

"I am Dalek Thay." Dalek Thay said.

"Dalek Sek." the Black Dalek answered

"Dalek Jast." One of the Daleks said

"Dalek Caan." One of the other Daleks said

"So that's it! At last... the Cult of Skaro. I thought you were just a legend." the Doctor said as he seemed delighted.

"Who are they?" Rose asked her husband, not learning about daleks when they were at the academy when they were kids.

"A secret order. Above and beyond the Emperor himself. Their job was to imagine. Think as the enemy thinks. Even dared to have names." the Doctor said as he strolls around them. "All to find new ways of killing." He said distastefully.

MICKEY (gesturing to the Ark): "But that thing, they said it was yours. I mean, Time Lords. They built it. What does it do?" Mickey asked the Doctor, gesturing to the Ark,

THE DOCTOR (glancing at it): "I don't know. Never seen it before." the Doctor answered, glancing at the ark.

"But it's... from our species." Rose said.

"Both sides had secrets." the Doctor told his wife "What is it? What have you done?" he asked the daleks.

"Time Lord science will restore Dalek supremacy." Dalek Sek answered

"What does that mean? What sort of Time Lord science? What do you mean?" the Doctor asked

"They said one touch from a time traveller will wake it up." Rose told her husband

"Technology using the one thing a Dalek can't do. Touch. Sealed inside your casing. Not feeling anything... ever... from birth to death, locked inside a cold metal cage." he said approaching Dalek Sek "Completely alone. And that explains your voice. No wonder you scream." he whispers.

"The Doctor will open the Ark!" Dalek Sek said and the Doctor laughs contemptuously "The Doctor will not."

"You have no way of resisting." Dalek Sek told him

"Well... you got me there. Although... there is always this." the Doctor said as he takes his screwdriver.

"A sonic probe?" Dalek Sek asked him

"That's screwdriver." the Doctor corrects Dalek Sek

"It is harmless." Dalek Sec said, scornfully

THE DOCTOR: "Oh yes. Harmless is just the word. That's why I like it. Doesn't kill, doesn't wound, doesn't maim. But I'll tell you what it does do, it is very good at opening doors." the Doctor said before he activates the screwdriver, and immediately, the doors explode inwards. Jake, his men, and the Cybermen leap into action, firing their guns at the Daleks and Cybermen came in as well "Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete!" a cyberman saod

"Alert! Casing impact, casing impact!" Dalek Caan said as his casing was hit.

The Doctor and Rose have flung themselves to the ground, trying to avoid the guns.

"Arkytior, get out!" the Doctor said to Rose and she makes towards the door but stumbles.

"Fire power insufficient! Fire power insufficient!" Dalek Sek said and Pete helps Rose to her feet; she's surprised to see him there but obviously there was no time for him to explain. They make for the door. Mickey picks up a gun and starts firing anywhere.

"Daleks will be deleted. Delete! Delete!" a Cyberman said and The Doctor manages to reach Rose and Pete where they stand in the doorway, out of harm's way.

"Mickey, come on!" Rose said yelling to Mickey who was still in the midst of the havoc

"Adapt to weaponry!" Dalek Thay said

"Fire power restored!" Dalek Sek said and the Dalek fires once at a Cyberman, immediately destroying it. Jake manages to reach the door, but Mickey loses his footing and accidentally places his hand upon the Genesis Ark, leaving a red hot mark there. He dashes for the door.

"Cybermen primary target." Dalek Sek said and Mickey winces in pain as he looks at his hand. The rest of Jake's men manage to slip through the door before it closes, sealing both the Daleks and the Cybermen inside.


	20. Doomsday part 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own Doctor who that goes to the BBC**

Jake manages to reach the door, but Mickey loses his footing and accidentally places his hand upon the Genesis Ark, leaving a red hot mark there. He dashes for the door.

"Cybermen primary target." Dalek Sek said and Mickey winces in pain as he looks at his hand. The rest of Jake's men manage to slip through the door before it closes, sealing both the Daleks and the Cybermen inside.

"Jake, check the stairwell. The rest of you, come on!" The Doctor said

Inside the sphere chamber, the Daleks finish off two more of the Cybermen. The Doctor and his friends run, Mickey brandishing the gun as he goes. Steam pours from the gaps on the Genesis Ark.

"Cybermen have been exterminated. Daleks are supreme." Dalek Sek said.

"The Genesis Ark is primed." Dalek Jast added.

"The Ark needs area of thirteen square miles. Move!"

The Ark glides smoothly across the floor.

"Genesis Ark mobile!" Dalek Jast exclaimed

Mickey, Rose and the Doctor are running down a corridor.

"I just fell, I didn't mean it!" Mickey said, referring to him touching the Ark accidentally

"Mickey, without us, they'd have opened it by force. To do that, they'd have blown up the sun. You've done us a favour!" The Doctor said, he then kisses the top of Mickey's head "Now, run!"

Jackie was still hurrying down the stairs, she then comes to an abrupt halt, as Cybermen approaching from the bottom of the stairs and she starts running back up again, then exits the stairwell and she starts down a corridor. She yelps as she comes face to face with two Cybermen.

"You will be upgraded." One of the Cybermen said

"No, but you can't! Please..." Jackie whimpers and just then the two Cybermen are shot from behind, they fall to the ground, dead, to reveal Pete aiming a gun behind them. He is accompanied by the Doctor, Rose and Mickey. Jackie squints through the smoke clouding him, uncomprehending, then her eyes widen as she realises who it was "Pete!"

Rose's hands go to her mouth.

"Hello, Jacks." Pete said greeting her.

"I said there were ghosts, but that's not fair. Why him?" Jackie said as she's almost annoyed, her tone plaintive.

"I'm not a ghost." Pete explained.

JACKIE : "But you're dead. You died twenty years ago, Pete." Jackie said,confused.

"It's Pete from a different Universe. There are parallel worlds, Jackie. Every single decision we make creates a parallel existence, a different dimension where..." The Doctor said stepping forward tentatively in an attempt to explain.

"Oh, you can shut up." Jackie said to the Doctor and for once, the Doctor does, stepping back into the background and Pete smiles.

"Oh... you look old." Jackie said,gazing at Pete's face.

"You don't." He told her.

"How can you be standing there?" She asked him.

"Just got lucky... lived my life. You were left on your own. You didn't marry again, or...?"

"There was never anyone else." she answered and The Doctor and Mickey smirk.

"Twenty years, though. Look at me, I never left that flat. Did nothing with myself."

"Brought Rose's human self up as she was chameleon arched." He said and both the Doctor and Mickey smile.

"That's not bad." Pete added.

"Yeah." Jackie whispers.

"In my world, it worked. All those daft little plans of mine. They worked. Made me rich." Pete told Jackie.

"I don't care about that." She said "How rich?" She then suddenly asked

"Very." Pete answered

"I don't care about that. How very?" she said and asked

Pete laughs, and Rose rolls her eyes and the Doctor smiles fondly.

"Thing is though, Jacks, you're... you're not my wife. I'm sorry, but you're not. I mean, we both..." Pete said and Jackie nods at what he said, and he looks at her, fighting it.

"You know, it's just sort of... Pete said and then he gives in to his feeling towards her and goes towards her "Oh, come here."

They run to meet each other, Jackie starting to cry. He sweeps her off the ground in a huge hug.

The Daleks burst through the doors of the factory floor to meet rows of Cybermen.

"Exterminate!" Dalek Sek shouts at the cybermen

"Delete!" The cybermen shouts back at the Daleks and they fire at each other, the Cybermen's rays bouncing off the Dalek's armour, but the Dalek's exterminator beams a lot more effective. Cries of 'delete!' and 'exterminate!' fill the air, along with the shouts of the surrounding soldiers who are shooting at both parties, the Daleks accompany the Ark.

"Emergency, all units will converge on the Torchwood Tower." A cyberman said and

All Cybermen march out into the road as one, and start in the direction of Canary Wharf "Repeat, all Cybermen to Torchwood." The Cyberman repeated himself

The Doctor opens the door to where the battle between the Cybermen and the Daleks is taking place, peering into the lab, waiting for the right moment to enter, He dives into the room, watched anxiously by Rose who winces every time a beam passes near him. The Doctor picks up two of the magnaclamps, using them to deflect the rays from himself. He makes back towards the door with them, dodging the beams. He trips over a Cyberman's body.

"Come on, Theta please." Rose whispers to her husband and the Doctor quickly gets to his feet and slips through the door to safety. Rose closes it after him. After a few moments, it opens again, and the Doctor's head peers around. This time, he's wearing the 3D specs.

"Override roof mechanism." Dalek Sek said and the roof begins to open slowly.

"El-ev-ate." Dalek Sek said and Rose watches the Daleks "What're they doing? Why'd they need to get outside?!" she asked

THE DOCTOR (baffled):" Time Lord science... What Time Lord science?" He muttered, baffled, he then takes the 3D specs off "What is it?" Dalek Sek elevates through the ceiling into the open air with the Ark. The Doctor shuts the door.

He runs back down the corridor, shouting to the others as he goes. "We've gotta see what it's doing, we've gotta go back up! Come on! All of you! Top floor!"

"That's forty-five floors up! Believe me, I've done 'em all." Jackie complained and then suddenly Jaje popped his head out of a lift "We could always take the lift..." He suggests

As the Dalek rises up the side of Canary Wharf, the lift rises to the top floor. "The Genesis Ark will open." Dalek Sek said and the Ark opens slowly to reveal a Dalek. The Ark begins to spin.

The Doctor and the others finally step out of the lift on the top floor and rush to the window, the Doctor dumping the magnaclamps down on Yvonne's desk as he goes. As the Genesis Ark spins, Daleks shoot out of it, more and more of them. The Doctor stares in horror.

"Time Lord science... Dimensional transcendentalism which means it's bigger on the inside." The Doctor and Rose said at the same time.

"Did Time Lords put those Daleks in there? What for?" Mickey asked .

"It's a prison ship." the Doctor said.

"How many Daleks?" Rose asked her husband

"Millions."

The Daleks from the Genesis spread out over London and Cybermen march down a street. Then they stop as one, and fire their weapons up into the air at the Daleks. This has absolutely no effect on the Daleks.

"Exterminate all life forms below. Exterminate!" Dalek Sek shouts and the Daleks fire at the terrified people running below them.

INT. TORCHWOOD, RIFT CHAMBER

PETE (walking away from the window): "I'm sorry, but you've had it. This world's gonna crash and burn." Pete said walking away from the window "There's nothing we can do. We're going home. Jacks, take this." He said as he tosses Jackie one of the yellow buttons.

"But they're destroying the City!" Jackie said, confusedly.

"I'd forgotten you could argue." Pete told her affectionately and he loops the button around her neck himself "It's not just London, it's the whole world." He takes her face in his hands, making her look at him. "But there's another world, just waiting for you, Jacks. And it's safe. As long as the Doctor closes the breach. Doctor?"

The Doctor turns from the window with his 3D specs on and a big grin.

"Oh, I'm ready. I've got the equipment right here. Thank you, Torchwood!" The Doctor said, gleefully and he dashes to a computer. "Slam it down and close off both universes."

"Reboot systems." the Computer said

"But we can't just leave. What about the Daleks? And the Cybermen...?" Rose asked and her husband stands.

"They're part of the problem. And that makes them part of the solution. Oh yes!" he said and she

laughs nervously.

"Well?! Isn't anyone gonna ask? What is it with the glasses?" He said asif he seems to have acquired a new lease of life.

"What is it with the glasses?" She asked her husband.

"I can see! That's what! 'Cos we've got two separate worlds, but in-between the two separate worlds, we've got the Void. That's where the Daleks were hiding. And the Cybermen travelled through the Void to get here! And you lot, one world to another, via the Void! Oh, I like that. Via the Void! Look!" he said as he puts the 3D glasses onto Rose's face.

"I've been through it. Do you see?" he said and He dodges about so Rose can see, with the aid of the glasses, that he is surrounded by floating green and red particles. She reaches out to try and touch them.

"Reboot in three minutes." the Computer said.

"Void stuff." he said

"Background radiation!" Rose said

"That's it. Look at the others." he said and she turns to look at Jake, Mickey, Jackie and Pete and saw that Jackie is the only one not surrounded by the Void Stuff.

"The only one who hasn't been through the Void, is Jackie. First time she's looked normal in her life." he said pointing at Jackie and Rose giggles.

"Oi!" Jackie said defensively and the Doctor dashes into the clear white area, Rose following.

"The Daleks lived inside the Void. They're bristling with it. Cybermen, all of them. We just open the Void, end of verse. The Void stuff gets sucked back inside."

"Pulling them all in." she said.

"Pulling them all in!" he repeated her

"Sorry... what's... what's the Void?" Jake asked them

"The dead space. Some people call it Hell." The Doctor explained.

Mickey loops the button around his neck "So... you're sending the Daleks and Cybermen to Hell." "Man, I told you he was good." He said to Jake

"But it's... like you said, we've all got Void stuff. Me too, 'cos we went to that parallel world." Rose said who's been looking around with the 3D glasses and she flexes her fingers, examining the particles floating around them. She pulls the glasses off. The Doctor stands before her.

"We're all contaminated. We'll get pulled in." She said.

"That's why they've gotta go." he said talking about Pete,Jackie, Jake, and Mickey.

"Reboot in two minutes." the computer said

Rose stares at him, uncomprehending.

THE DOCTOR: "Back to Pete's world." He points at Pete "Hey, we should call it that: Pete's World." He turns back to Rose "we're opening the Void, but only on this side. they'll be safe on that side."

"And then you close it. For good?" Pete asked The Doctor.

"The breach itself is soaked in Void Stuff, in the end it'll close itself. And that's it. Kaput."

"But both of you will get pulled in." Mickey said and The Doctorhe runs over to the magnaclamps.

"That's why... we've got these. I'll just have to hold on tight, I've been doing it all my life. And Rose will after we close the breach." The Doctor said and the building starts to shake

"We haven't got time to argue. The plan works. We're going. All of us." Pete said

"No, I'm not leaving here." Rose said not wanting to leave her husband

"I'm not going without her." Jackie said and then Pete pushed the button and The Doctor and Rose are alone.

"Reboot in one minute." the computer said

Doctor "Once the breach collapses, that's it. You will never be able to see her again. The last person that is family beside me." The Doctor said.

"I'm your wife. I made my choice a long time ago by opening my fob watch to regain my biology and memories, and I'm never going to leave you. So what can I do to help, Theta?" Rose said and asked him.

"Systems rebooted. Open access." The computer said

"Those coordinates over there, set them all at six. And hurry up." He said andRose goes to the terminal.

"Levers operational." the Computer said.

"That's more like it. Bit of a smile. The old team." Rose said

"Hope and Glory, Mutt and Jeff, Shiver and Shake." He said

"Which one's Shiver?" She asked

"Oh, I'm Shake." He said and Then he gives Rose a Magnaclamp and they put them on the walls by the levers. "Press the red button." He said

Outside Torchwood tower "Breach active. It is the Doctor. Exterminate him!" Dalek Sek said and every single Dalek swoop towards Torchwood Tower.

"Exterminate!" Every Dalek cried.

Back inside Torchwood Tower "When it starts, just hold on tight. Shouldn't be too bad for us but the Daleks and the Cybermen are steeped in Void stuff. Are you ready, Arkytior?" he asked his wife.

"So are they." she said and the Daleks are visible outside the window.

"Let's do it!" he said and they push the levers up then grab the Magnaclamps.

"Online." The computer said and bright light comes out of the breach and a strong wind rushes into it, sucking the first Daleks through the windows and into itself.

"The breach is open! Into the Void! Ha!" He said and Cybermen all over the world are lifted off their feet and into the air. There is a steady stream of Daleks and Cybermen all being sucked through the one broken window into the Void.

"Emergency temporal shift!" Dalek Sek said as he and the cult of Skaro saves themselves, but the Ark gets sucked away. On the ground, people come out of hiding to watch as every Dalek and Cybermen get pulled back into the void and as a Dalek tries to fire at Rose but it couldn't like an unknown force is stopping him to and soon the wind dies down and the Void closes itself like paper down a plughole "Systems closed." the computer said and both The Doctor and Rose go back to their Tardis "Theta, I think we should give her one last goodbye? Don't you agree?" Rose asked her husband.

"I agree with you, Arkytior." He said as they pilot the Tardi to a nereby star going supernova.

A holographic image of Rose appeared on a beach in pete's world near Jackie "Where are you?" She asked Rose.

"Inside the Tardis. There's one tiny little gap in the Universe left, just about to close, and it takes a lot of power to send this projection. We're in orbit around a supernova. Me and The Doctor are burning up a sun just so I say goodbye." Rose explained.

"You look like a ghost." Jackie noted as she saw that Rose was see-through.

"Hold on." Rose said as she then uses her sonic screwdriver to solidify the asks her daughter"Can I." Rose said "Sorry, but I'm still just an image. No touch." Jackie asks Rose

"Can't you come through properly?"Jackie asks her Rose Said "The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse" Rose explaned and then she wondered where the projection came out "where are we? Where did the gap come out?"

"We're in Norway. About fifty miles out of Burgen. It's called 'Dårlig Ulv Stranden'. Dårlig. It's Norwegian for bad. This translates as Bad Wolf Bay. How long have we got?" Jackie said.

"About two minutes. We are both dead back here, officially died in battle." Rose stold her stepmother.

"There's four of us now. Pete, Mickey and the baby. Three months alone. More Tylers on the way." Jackie told her

"You will tell my step brother or sister about me right." Rose asked her.

Jackie told her and asks her daughter "Of course I will, Sweetheart." Jackie answers

"Am I ever going to see you again?" She asks Rose.

"You can't." Rose said and the both her and Jackie are crying

"What're you going to do?" Jackie asks her Rose "Oh, I've got the Doctor and the Tardis. Same old life, last of the Time Lords and Time Ladies." Rose answers

"I love you." Jackie said

"Quite right, too. And I suppose, if it's one last chance to say it, Mum I..." Rose starts but before she could finish her sentence the Projection of Rose vanishes and she stands in the Tardis, crying, as Pete runs go comfort Jackie.

The Doctor slowly walks around the console, setting controls, then goes to comfort his wife. The Doctor leans in and kisses Rose after an moment she looks over to see a golden energy fly into the Tardis and solidify into the bride, figure in white, complete with veil. Rose was shocked as she saw a bride standing in the doorway "What?" she said and the bride turns around.

the Bride yelps in surprise, the Doctor was as surprised as Rose "What?"

asked them disdainfully "Who are both of you?" The bride asks them Doctor and Rose were looking around, dumbfounded

The Doctor said "But" The Doctor said

Donna asked both Gallifreyans "Where am I, eh?" The bride asks them.

Rose said again"What?" Rose repeated herself.

"What the hell is this place?" The bride yells at them Doctor and Rose said at the same time "What?" The Doctor and Rose both said at the same time.


	21. The Runaway Bride part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC**

"You can't do that, we weren't... we're in flight! That is... that is physically impossible! How did...?" The Doctor said looking around for some explanation, bewildered Rose is bewildered as well "Yeah how did you get in here?" she asked the bride as well

"Tell me where I am. I demand either of you to tell me right now, where am I?" The bride demanded

"Inside the Tardis." The Doctor answered

"The what?" The bride asked.

"The Tardis." Rose answered

"The what?" The Bride asked again

"The Tardis!" The Doctor said

The Doctor turns to the controls "The what?" The bride asked again.

"It's called the Tardis." The Doctor was fiddling with a few controls and he and Rose both said at the same time, getting fed up with the bride's attitude.

"That's not even a proper word. You both are just saying things." The bride said angrily to the two gallifreyans.

"How did you get in here?" The Doctor asked the bride.

"I'm curious on how you got in here as well." Rose agreed with her husband.

"Well, obviously, when you and blondie here kidnapped me. Who was it? Who's paying you? Is it Nerys? Oh, my God, she's finally got me back. This has got Nerys written all over it." The bride said, rigid with rage. The Doctor watches her rant, looking her up and down with utter confusion.

"Who the hell is Nerys?" The Doctor and Rose asked

"Your best friend." The bride said as if they knew who she was talking about.

"Hold on, wait a minute... what're you dressed like that for?" The Doctor asked and Rose giggles

"I'm going ten pin bowling." The bride said, sarcastically "Why do you think, Dumbo? I was halfway up the aisle!" She then yells and The Doctor begins to fiddle with the controls "I've been waiting all my life for this. I was just seconds away! And then one of you... I dunno, one of you must have drugged me or something!" the bride said as she walks around, ranting.

"We haven't done anything!" The Doctor said defensively.

"We're having the police on you two! Me and my husband, as soon as he is my husband, we're gonna sue the living backside off the both of ya!" the bride yelled and The Doctor does not reply, engrossed in operating the controls and Rose watching her husband and the bride notices the doors and rushes over to them and The Doctor looks up in alarm, Rose turned her head t look at Donna and they both hurried after her.

"No, wait a minute! Wait a minute! Don't...!" The Doctor said urgently

But too late , Donna has already thrown open the doors and is now looking upon the supernova. Her mouth falls open slightly. The Doctor and Rose goes to stand next to her.

"You're in space. Outer Space. This is our spaceship. It's called the Tardis." The Doctor said

"How am I breathing?" The bride asked

"The Tardis is protecting us." He answered

"Who are you?" She asked the Doctor

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor said.

"I'm Rose Smith, the Doctor's my husband." Rose said

"You?" The Doctor asked the bride

"Donna." The bride answered.

"Human?" He asked her as he looks up and down.

"Yeah. Is that optional?" Donna asked

"Well, it is for us." The Doctor said and Donna glances around at him, and then did the same to Rose but there's not much room for more surprise.

"You're an aliens." Donna asked them in surprise

"Yeah." He said confirming her question.

"Yep we are aliens." Rose said at the same time as her husband.

"It's freezing with these doors open." Donna said a moment later so the Doctor slams them shut and darts back to the console.

"But I don't understand it and I understand everything! This... this can't happen! There is no way a Human Being can lock itself onto the Tardis and transport itself inside. It must be..." He said and then he's suddenly he's all energy, as he grabs an ophthalmoscope and uses it to look into Donna's eyes,"Impossible. Some sort of subatomic connection? Something in the temporal field? Maybe something pulling you into alignment with the Chronon shell. Maybe something macro mining your DNA within the interior matrix. Maybe a genetic..." He said, muttering an endless flow of techno-babble and Donna is stuck silent with confusion and then she slaps him.

"Oi, that's my job!" Rose exclaims at Donna

"What was that for?" He asked, indignantly as it hurt as much as he was slapped by Jackie.

"Get me to the church!" Donna yells and he drops his scientific instruments and going back to the controls "Right! Fine! I don't want you here anyway! Where is this wedding?" he asked as both he and Rose were fiddling with the controls (Remember Rose passed a Tardis pilot's test on Gallifrey, so she knows how to pilot a tardis.)

"Saint Mary's, Hayden Road, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, the Solar System." Donna said and then she notices an expression of grief in Rose's eyes. "You look like you've lost someone?" Donna asked her

"yeah I have. My stepmother." Rose replied

"What happened to her?" Donna asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Rose told her.

"Right! Chiswick." The Doctor said and then he and Rose both piloted the tardis to Earth

The Tardis materialises on Earth near a street and Donna exits from the Tardis and she saw that the surroundings were unfamiliar "I said Saint Mary's. What sort of Martians are you two? Where's this?" She asks as Rose comes out of the Tardis and the Doctor strokes the Tardis with concern "Something's wrong with her..." Donna rolls her eyes as he says that.

"It's like she's... recalibrating!" Rose said sensing what the tardis was feeling in her brain and both her and her husband . "She's digesting." The Doctor said as both he and Rose rush back into the Tardis and over to the console.

Donna stands outside with her mouth open as she's finally found out that the Tardis is bigger on the inside. "What have you eaten? What's wrong?" The Doctor asks the Tardis with one of his hands on the time rotor. Rose calls out to Donna asks "Donna? You've really gotta think. Is there anything that might've caused this?"

Donna isn't listening, as she paces around the outside of the Tardis, feeling the walls in utter bewilderment.

"Anything you might've done? Any sort of alien contacts? We can't let you go wandering off in case you're dangerous. I mean, have you... have you seen lights in the sky? Or... did you touch something? Something... something different? Something strange? Something made out of a sort of metal or... who're you getting married to?" The Doctor asked Donna as she goes around the Tardis to see if she wasn't imagining how big it was and pops her head back inside after doing all this, she stumbles backwards, hands over her mouth after confirming this.

"Are you sure he's human? He's not a bit overweight with a zip around his forehead, is he?"

As he mentions the slitheen, Rose gives herself a facepalm.

Donna walks away as she cannot cope with the reality of dimensional transcendentalism of the Tardis "Donna!" The Doctor said as he and Rose chased after her

"Donna." Rose said

"Both of you leave me alone. I just want to get married." Donna said

"Come back to the Tardis." The Doctor said

"No way. That box is too... weird." Donna declined

"It's... bigger on the inside, that's all." Rose reassured her.

"Oh! That's all?" Donna said and she sighs exaggeratedly and checks her watch.

"Ten past three. I'm gonna miss it." she said, suppressing tears

"You can phone them. Tell them where you are." The Doctor suggested

"How do I do that?" Donna asks the Time Lord.

"You can use my mobile." Rose said handing Donna her phone.

"Since when do Martians have mobiles?" Donna asked the Time Lady

"This man you're marrying, what's his name?" The Doctor asked Donna

"Lance." She said, suddenly all loved-up

"Good luke Lance." He said

"Oi! No two stupid Martians are gonna stop me from getting married. To hell with the two you!" Donna said, changing manner, with terrifying abruptness before running off.

"we're... we're not... we're not... we're not from Mars." Both The Doctor and Rose said before running after her

Donna runs down a busy street "Taxi!" she called to the Taxi as both The Doctor and Rose joins her and the taxi ignores them.

"Why's his light on?" Donna asked

"There's another one!" The Doctor said pointing at another taxi and he runs to try and catch it.

"Taxi!" Donna said and they stumble into the road in their effort to catch the driver's attention, but again, it just drives straight past.

"Oi!"

"There's one!" Rose said as she saw another Taxi and her husband runs, waving for attention. And again, it ignores them.

"Oi!" Donna yelled at the taxi driver.

"Do you have this effect on everyone? Why aren't they stopping?"He asked Donna

"They think I'm in fancy dress."

Another taxi drives past and the driver honks his horn "Stay off the scotch darlin'!"

"They think I'm drunk."

"You're fooling no-one, mate!" Two guys in their car yell out the window to Donna as they drive past them.

"They think I'm in drag!"

The Doctor looks Donna up and down appraisingly.

"You don't look like you're in drag." Rose told her

"Thank you, Rose." Donna said to Rose

"Hold on, hold on." The Doctor said before putting his fingers between his lips and whistles, long and piercing, causing Donna to wince and cover her ears, it didn't even cause Rose's ears to go in pain (because of superior biology), however, it attracts the attention of a taxi, which grinds to a halt before them. The Doctor, Rose and Donna clamber in the backseat. "Saint Mary's in Chiswick, just off Hayden Road. It's an emergency, I'm getting married! Just... hurry up!" Donna said, instructing the driver.

"You know it'll cost you, sweetheart? Double rates today." The taxi driver told Donna.

"Oh, my God!"

"Have either of you got any money?" She asked The Doctor and Rose

"Um... no. And you?" He asked Donna.

"Doctor, wedding dresses don't have pockets." Rose informed her husband.

"Oh Rassilon. I'm an idiot!" He said slapping himself on the forehead.

The taxi screeches to a halt and the taxi driver kicks them out, The Doctor slams the door "And that goes double for your mother!" Donna yells at the driver and the taxi drives off.

"I'll have him. I've got his number. I'll have him. Talk about the Christmas Spirit."

"Is it Christmas?" The Doctor asks as he and Rose looks around and are both vaguely surprised.

"Well, duh. Maybe not on Mars, but here it's Christmas Eve."Donna said

"How come you're getting married on Christmas Eve?" He asked

"yeah, I want to know as well." Rose agreed with her husband.

"Can't bear it. I hate Christmas. Honeymoon in Morocco. Sunshine, lovely." Donna explained and then Donna uses Rose's mobile "Once you're done with my phone give it back to me." Rose told Donna.

"we'll get money!" The Doctor said as he and Rose went to an ATM and The man currently using it in front of them is being aggravatingly slow so The Doctor hops from foot to foot impatiently.

Donna said muttering to herself said "Oh, answer the phone!"

"Mum, get off the phone and listen. I'm in..." Donna looks around "Oh, my God... I dunno where I am! It's... it's a street. And there's WH Smith... but it's definitely Earth." Donna said leaving a message and The Doctor and Rose are still waiting to use the cash machine, growing more agitated by the second. Finally the man in front of him leaves. The Doctor darts forwards, casting a furtive look about him before using his sonic screwdriver to retrieve cash from the machine. Donna approaches a woman at random on the street "Excuse me... I'm begging you. I'm getting married, I really am and I'm late and I just need to borrow a tenner and I'll pay you back I promise and it's Christmas."

The Doctor takes the cash. Both his and Rose's eyes are both caught by a row of masked Santa's playing trumpets a short distance away. They watch them, remembering their last encounter with similar Santa's, suspicions aroused.

"Taxi!" Donna said and a taxi pulls up beside her, she converses with the driver for a few seconds. "Thanks for nothing, spaceman and spacewoman! I'll see you both in Court." She said shouting back to the Doctor and Rose and she climbs into the taxi and it drives away. The driver is a masked Santa.

"Donna!" The Doctor shouts after Donna as the taxi drives of and he and Rose looks back at the Santa's playing the trumpets. One of them lowers his trumpet ominously. Now all three of them are held like weapons. Roses uses her sonicscrewdriver on the ATM machine causing money/pounds to fly everywhere and there is mad scramble and confusion as people run around trying to catch the money and stuff it into their pockets and both The Doctor and Rose ran back in the direction of the Tardis.

Donna and the masked Santa drive along in the taxi "I promise you, mate, I'll give you the rest when we get there. Oh, I look a mess." She takes her veil off, trying to catch her breath.

"Hurry up!"

The Doctor and Rose reach the Tardis doors and re-entered the tardis and started to chase the taxi with the tardis.

"Hold on a minute, I said: Chiswick. You've missed the turning." Donna said to the santa disguised robot who was her driver and she had no response from the driver "'Scuse me? We should've turned off back there. We're going the wrong way!"

The Doctor and Rose pummels the Tardis into action with the usual equipment, namely their fists and he uses a hammer, the rotor starts to rise and fall.

The taxi now joins the motorway/highway and cuts across the lanes, causing other drivers to beep their horns angrily.

"What the hell are you doing? I'm late for the wedding. My own wedding. Do you get that?"Donna said, angrily

In the Tardis, Rose traces the taxi's progress on the monitor.

"Turn around! Turn this cab around right now! Are you deaf or what?" Donna yells at the santa driver and lunges forward, pulling the Santa hood off the driver. His mask falls off, revealing a robot underneath, Donna sits back in her seat, shocked "Oh, my God."

She starts pushing the door and window, looking for a way out, trying to attract the attention of other drivers "Help me! Help me! Help me!" She hits the glass of the window "Help me! Help me!"

A man in a red van notices her, looks concerned, but is powerless to help since they're on a motorway/highway.

"Help me! Help me! Get me out! Help me! Help me! I'm being driven by a robot!" Donna shouts.

Sparks fly from the Tardis console and it tilts dangerously "Behave!" The Doctor said, hitting the console with a hammer and the Tardis falls out of the sky just above Donna's taxi, spinning through the air "You are kidding me." Donna said in disbelief and two children stare through the back window of their car, amazed.

The Doctor attaches string to the console and Rose goes over to the doors, string between teeth, and throws it open. The Tardis is in line with the taxi, zooming along beside it on the motorway/highway and Donna stares at her, hands pressed against the window.

"Open the door!" Rose yells to her

"Do you what?" Donna asked, not hearing what the Time Lady said.

"Open the door!" Rose repeated herself.

"I can't, it's locked!" Donna said and Rose uses her sonic screwdriver on the door of the taxi, enabling Donna to push the window down.

"Santa's a robot." Donna said,like she didn't already know, cause they tried to kill her 6 months ago from her and the Doctor's point of view.

"Donna, open the door." Rose said

"What for?" SHe asked Rose.

"You've got to jump!" Rose explains and the robot driver turns his head slightly at this.

"I'm not bleedin' flip jumping, I'm supposed to be getting married!" Donna retorted and the robot puts his foot down and the taxi overtakes the Tardis. Rose pulls on the string, causing random explosions from the console once more and the Tardis accidently bangs the roof of the car of a distressed man before pulling itself back in line with the taxi and the children, still watching, mutter to each other excitedly, Rose struggles to regain his balance, then sonics the robot, disabling it.

"Listen to me, you've got to jump." Rose said.

"I'm not jumping on a motorway." Donna said, obstinately.

"Whatever that thing is, it needs you. And whatever it needs you for, it's not good. Now, come on!"

"I'm in my wedding dress!" Donna yelled telling her that she didn't want to ruin it.

"Yes! You look lovely! Come on!" Rose said sarcastically, exasperated.

Breathing heavily with fear, Donna opens the door and positions herself ready to jump. The Doctor holds out his arms to catch her. The children are chanting 'jump! Jump!' from inside their car.

"I can't do it." Donna said fearfully.

"Trust me." Rose said calmly to her.

"Is that what you said to her? Your stepmother? Did she trust you?" Donna asked Rose.

"Yes, she did. And she is not dead. She is so alive. Now, jump!" Rose said and so Donna, with a scream, jumps and lands on top of Rose in a heap on the floor. The children cheer, the doors slam closed and the Tardis zooms back up into the sky.

The Tardis landed on the roof of some building and Donna looks at her watch. It's just gone half three. The Doctor coughs and splutters as he tries to extinguish the smoke billowing from the Tardis doors.

"The funny thing is, for a spaceship, she doesn't really do that much flying. We'd better give her a couple of hours." He said joining Donna .

"You all right?" Rose asked Donna.

"Doesn't matter." Donna said as she shrugs her shoulder

"Did we miss it?" The Doctor asked her.

"Yeah." Donna replied

"Well, you can book another date..." He said

"Yeah, Donna, you could book another date for your wedding." Rose said as she agreed with her husband.

"Course we can." Donna said.

"Still got the honeymoon." The Doctor told Donna.

"It's just a holiday now." Donna said.

"Yeah... yeah... sorry." He apologizes

"It's not your fault. Neither is it Rose's fault." Donna told him.

"Oh! That's a change." Both the Doctor and Rose said at the same time.

"Wish we had a time machine. Then we could go back and get it right." Donna told them.

"Yeah, yeah. But... even if we did, we couldn't go back on someone's personal timeline. Apparently." The Doctor said and Donna gives him and Rose a suspicious glance before going to sit on the edge of the roof looking towards St. Paul's cathedral. The Doctor and Rose sits next to her, the Doctor removes his jacket and puts it around Donna shoulders.

"God, you're skinny. This wouldn't fit a rat." Donna complained.

"Oh and you'd better put this on." He said as he took out a ring that looked like one for weddings

from his pocket He produces what looks like a wedding ring from his pocket.

"Oh, do you have to rub it in?" She asks him.

"Oi I'm married. Those creatures can trace you. This is a bio-damper. Should keep you hidden." He said as he slips it onto her finger. "With this ring, I thee bio-damp."

"For better or for worse." She added and The Doctor smiles at her.

"So, come on then. Robot Santas, what are they for?" Donna asks them.

"Ah, your basic robo-scavenger. The Father Christmas stuff is just a disguise. They're trying to blend in. We met them last Christmas." The Doctor explained.

"Why, what happened then?" Donna asked.

"Great big spaceship? Hovering over London? You didn't notice?" He asked her,confused on how she did not know about it.

"I had a bit of a hangover." Donna said, dismissively.

"We spent Christmas Day just over there, the Powell Estate, with my adopted family and friends. my stepmother was family cause she raised me for 19 years, Well, she , gone now." Rose said as she pointed at the Powell Estate.

"Your stepmother, who was she?"Donna asks Rose

The Doctor knows Rose doesn't want to answer this and both he and Rose scans the landscape.

"Question is, what do camouflaged robot mercenaries want with you? And how did you get inside the Tardis? I don't know..." He asks her, Donna rolls her eyes

The Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver from his his jacket pocket "What's your job?" He asks her

"I'm a secretary." She answers

"It's weird, I mean, you're not special, you're not powerful, you're not connected, you're not clever, you're not important..." He said as he scans her with his sonic screwdriver.

"Rose, your stepmother, just before she left, did she punch your husband in the face?" Donna asks Rose as she whacks his screwdriver aside "Stop bleeping me!"

"What kind of secretary?" He asked Donna.

"I'm at HC Clements. It's where I met Lance. I was temping." She explained

"I mean, it was all a bit posh really. I'd spent the last two years at a double glazing firm. Well, I thought, I'm never gonna fit in here." Donna explains

"And then he made me a coffee." She added.

"I mean, that just doesn't happen. Nobody gets the secretaries a coffee. And Lance, he's the head of HR! He don't need to bother with me! But he was nice, he was funny."

"And it turns out he thought everyone else was really snotty too. So that's how it started, me and him, one cup of coffee. That was it." She added.

"When was this?" He asked Donna.

"Six months ago." Donna answered.

"Bit quick, to get married..." He said.

"Well... he insisted." She said "One day in a crowded bar he asked me to marry him. And he nagged... and he nagged me... And he just wore me down and then finally, I just gave in."

"What does HC Clements do?" Rose asked.

"Oh, security systems, you know... entry codes, ID cards, that sort of thing. If you ask me, it's a posh name for locksmiths." Donna said

"Keys..." the Doctor mused.

"Anyway, enough of my CV. Come on, it's time to face the consequences. Oh, this is gonna be so shaming. You both can do the explaining, Martians." Donna said

"Yeah. We're not from Mars." The Doctor and Rose told her and Donna nods. The Doctor and Rose stands up and the Doctor lends her a hand to help her up.

"Oh, I had this great big reception all planned. Everyone's gonna be heartbroken." Donna said as she gave Rose back her phone.

After they got to the Church where Donna was going to get married at they saw everyone has decided to go on with the reception without Donna. 'Merry Christmas Everybody' by Slade blares out at full volume, everyone is dancing, drinking, eating and laughing. The Doctor, Rose and Donna walk in. Donna looks around at the merriment, thunderstruck. She folds her arms. An elderly woman supposedly Donna's mother spots her first and freezes. The rest of the room soon follows suit until all is silent and all eyes are on Donna, Rose and the Doctor.

"You had the reception without me?" Donna asked, in shock.

"Donna... what happened to ya?" A Black man asked her

"You had the reception without me?" Donna asked again, raising her voice up by a notch and there was a sudden awkward pause.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor." The Doctor said introducing himself, cheerfully, waving his hand, a little.

"And I'm the Doctor's wife, Rose Smith." Rose said introducing herself

"They had the reception without me." Donna said turning to the Doctor and Rose

"Yes, We noticed." They said.

"Well, it was all paid for, why not?" A woman told Donna, reassuring her.

"Thank you, Nerys." Donna said.

"Well, what were we supposed to do? I got your silly little message in the end: "I'm on Earth"? Very funny. What the hell happened? How did you do it? I mean, what's the trick because I'd love to know..." Donna's mother said approaching her and the whole room starts talking at the same time until all Donna can hear is an incomprehensible babble of voices, so she bursts into tears, at which their anger melts into pity. The dark skinned man hugs her and she cries into his shoulder. Everyone applauds, and Donna winks at the Doctor and Rose through her fake tears and they smirk.

Soon the reception party continues as before, except now Donna has joined in with the dancing. The Doctor, leant against the bar, smiles slightly as he watches her. Rose took out her phone and searches up 'HC Clements' and the results stated "Sole Prop. TORCHWOOD" and taps her husband on the shoulder and he puts on his glasses, and she closes her phone as memories now seeming to flood back to both of them and the music becomes more prominent as they watch people dancing and they remember the time they spent with Jackie and then they notices a cameraman in the corner, who is recording the proceedings. The Doctor and Rose goes to the cameraman to see if he taped the time when Donna 'disappeared'

I taped the whole thing, they've all had a look. They said 'sell it to You've Been Framed'. I said: 'more like the News'. Here we are..."The cameraman said as he puts a tape in the camera to show the Doctor and Rose

He plays the tape, the camera is zoomed in on Donna's face as she seemingly disintegrates into golden particles with a scream.

"Can't be! Play it again?" The Doctor and Rose both said in disbelief.

"Clever, minds! Good trick, I'll give her that. I was clapping." The cameraman said before rewinding the tape and both The Doctor and Rose watches the video again, brows furrowed incredulously.

"But that looks like...Huon Particles!" Rose said in disbelief because as far as she and her husband knows is that their species made Huon Particles to go extinct.

"What's that?" The cameraman asked.

"That's impossible, that's... ancient! Huon energy doesn't exist anymore, not for billions of years! So old that..." The Doctor said and his eyes are suddenly drawn to the ring/biodamper he earlier placed on Donna's finger "it can't be hidden by a biodamper!" He finished.

He and Rose ran as fast as they can to a window, and saw that there are the Santas, making their way slowly to the house and then they rush back to Donna "Donna! Donna, they've found you." The Doctor told her.

"But you said I was safe." Donna said as she looked confused.

"The biodamper doesn't work. We've got to get everyone out." Rose explained

"Oh, my God, it's all my family..." Donna said as she looked around at everyone in the room.

"Out the back door!" He said before they ran out the back door, only to be confronted with two of the Santas.

"Maybe not." He said and they ran back inside,the Doctor, Rose and Donna goes over to another window and saw two more Santas. "We're trapped." Donna said, scaredly and they saw that the Santas are holding some kind of remote control, which they raise. The Doctor and Rose looks at the Christmas tree in the middle of the room.

"Christmas trees..." The Doctor said.

"What about them?" Donna asked

THE DOCTOR: "They kill." Rose answered and then they ran to the crowd "Get away from the tree!" The Doctor said.

"Don't touch the trees!" Donna said as well.

"Everyone, do as my husband says Get away from the Christmas trees, everyone get away from them!" Rose said as the Santas are at the ready with their remote controls and "Lance, Lance " Donna said as she ushers a group of little girls away from the Christmas tree.

"Stay away from the tree!" The Doctor ordered everyone and the Santas press a big red button in the middle of their consoles " Do as my husband says, Stay away from the tree!" Rose ordered everyone.

"Oh, for God's sakes, the man and woman are idiots! Why? What's a Christmas tree gonna... oh!" Donna's mother said ad she trails off as she observes the baubles float away from the tree in some kind of weird dance. The Doctor and Rose watches them mistrustfully as they hover above everyone's heads. Everyone chatters excitedly until they start dive-bombing around the room and causing small explosions. Everyone starts screaming and running for cover. Donna pulls Lance down to hide under a table with her.

The Doctor and Rose ran over to the DJ's stand. The Santas are lined up opposite.

"Oi! Santa! Word of advice: if you're attacking a man and a woman with sonic screwdrivers..." He shouts at the robot Santas as he and Rose took out their screwdrivers, he took the microphone "don't let them near the sound system." He finished and then both he and Rose jams their screwdrivers into the amplifiers and it makes a horrible, high-pitched screeching sound. Everyone covers their ears and the Santas vibrate violently until they fall to pieces. The Doctor and Rose removes their screwdrivers and then the Doctor runs to examine the mechanics of the Santas and Everyone begins to get up off the floor.

"All right, Stan... you'll be all right. It's all over." A man with glasses and white hair said to a dark skinned man on the floor, laying on his back.

DONNA (running to two of the children): "Michael? Connie?" Donna said as she runs to two of the children and The Doctor picks up the consoles which the Santas were using and Rose went over to him.

"Oh Senita, do something useful." Donna said to one of the children.

"But what is it?" Donna's Fiance said as he Points at the robot Santas "What were they?"

"Just stop wittering, just help 'em." Donna said to him.

"Look at that, remote control for the decorations." The Doctor said as he showed Rose and Donna the handheld consoles "But that looks like but there's a second remote control for the robots." Rose noted as she examines it "You're right, Rose." He told her before examining the head of one of the robot santas "They're not scavengers anymore. I think someone's taken possession."

"Never mind all that, you're a doctor, people have been hurt." Donna said to him.

"Nah, they wanted you alive, look," He said as throws her a christmas tree decoration:bulb from the christmas tree "they're not active now." He finished

"All I'm saying, you and Rose could help." Donna said

"Gotta think of the bigger picture... there's still a signal!" He said as he held the head of the robot santa to his ear and with that, he and Rose takes off and Donna follows them.

"Donna... who are they? Who is that man and woman?" Donna's mother asked her, scaredly as she follows the Doctor and Rose and Donna doesn't have an answer for her. She follows the Doctor and Rose, leaving her mother and fiance staring after her.

Donna follows the Doctor and Rose outside where the Doctor stands scanning the helmet with his sonic screwdriver.

"There's someone behind this, directing the robo-force." He said

"But why is it me? What have I done?" Donna asked.

"If we find the controller, we'll find that out." Rose told Donna

"Oh!" The Doctor said before raising his screwdriver into the air. "It's up there. Something in the sky."

Soon he lost the signal and ran toward Donna and her fiance"I've lost the signal. Donna, we've got to get to your office, H C Clements. I think that's where it all started. Lance, is it Lance? Can you give me and Rose a lift?" The Doctor said and then he ran off without waiting for an answer.


	22. The Runaway Bride Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who that goes to the BBC.**

The Doctor, Rose, Donna and Lance arrives at H.C Clements, and they run into the building and then into Donna's office and the Doctor goes straight to a computer "This might just be a locksmiths, but H C Clements was brought up twenty three years ago by the Torchwood Institute."

"Who are they?" Donna asked.

"They were behind the battle of Canary Wharf." Rose said and Donna look like she did not know what Rose was talking about.

"Cyberman invasion." The Doctor added.

Donna looks at him inquiringly.

"Skies over London full of Daleks?" Rose said

"Oh, I was in Spain." Donna told them

"They had Cybermen in Spain." He said

"Scuba diving." Donna told them.

"That big picture, Donna, you keep on missing it." He said and goes over to another computer "Torchwood was destroyed, but H C Clements stayed in business. Me and Rose both think... someone else came in and took over (he whacks the monitor)the operation." He said as he wacks the top of the monitor.

"But what do they want with me?" Donna asked The Doctor and Rose.

"Somehow you've been dosed with Huon energy." Rose said, giving Donna her full attention.

"And that's a problem because Huon energy hasn't existed since the Dark times. The only place you'd find a Huon particle now is a remnant in the heart of the TARDIS. See? That's what happened. Say... that's the TARDIS." He said as he picks up a mug and shows it to Donna "And that's you." He added as he picks up a pencil to represent Donna "The particles inside you activated. The two sets of particles magnetised and whap!" He puts the pencil in the mug "You were pulled inside the Tardis."

"I'm a pencil inside a mug?" Donna asked weakly

"Yes, you are. 4H. Sums you up." He said as he shakes the mug a little.

"Lance? What was H C Clements working on? Anything top secret? Special operations? Do not enter?"

"I don't know, I'm in charge of personnel. I wasn't project manager." Lance said, defensively and the Doctor holds his sonic screwdriver and activates it at the screen and it instantly displays the page he's looking for.

"Why am I even explaining myself? What the hell are we talking about?" Lance asks the Doctor and Rose.

"They make keys, that's the point. And look at this..." Rose said said as A 3D plan of the building shows up on the screen that her husband was sitting at "we're on the third floor."

The Doctor, Rose, Lance and Donna wait for the lift to come down to their floor.

"Underneath reception, there's a basement, yes?" The Doctor asked as the doors ping open and the Doctor goes inside and looks at the controls.

"Then how come when you look on the lift, there's a button marked "lower basement"? There's a whole floor which doesn't exist on the official plans. So what's down there, then?" Rose asked.

"Are the two of you telling me this building's got a secret floor?" Lance asked them.

"No, we're showing you this building's got a secret floor." The Doctor told Lance.

"It needs a key." Donna told them.

"We don't." Rose said as she uses her sonic on the LB button.

"Right then, thanks you two, we can handle this. See you later." The Doctor said.

"No chance, Martian man and Martian girl. You're the man and woman who keeps saving my life, I ain't letting you both out of my sight." Donna said as she joins them in the lift.

"Going down." The Doctor said.

"Lance?" Donna said to Lance, pointedly.

"Maybe I should go to the police." He said.

"Inside." Donna ordered and Lance meekly joins them in the lift.

"To honour and obey?" The Doctor asked Lance

"Tell me about it, mate." Lance said as he agreed with the Doctor.

"Oi!" Donna said as she was being offended and the doors close and the lift descends.

The lift pings when it reaches the lower basement and the Doctor, Rose, Donna and Lance step out into a long, dark, dank corridor, dimly lit with an eerie green light.

"Where are we? Well, what goes on down here?" Donna asked the Doctor and Rose.

"Let's find out..." The Doctor said

"Do you think Mr. Clements knows about this place?" She asked.

"The mysterious H C Clements? I think he's part of it." Rose said and her husband's eyes are caught by electric scooters "Oh, look, transport."

The Doctor, Rose, Donna and Lance trundle down the corridor each standing on their own electric scooters, all looking extremely comical. Donna looks at the Doctor, Rose and Lance and bursts out laughing. The Doctor and Rose joins in, but Lance doesn't get it.

They soon come to a door which says "Torchwood - authorised personnel only", so naturally they abandon their scooters as the Doctor turns the wheel that will open the door to reveal a ladder. The Doctor peers upwards.

"Wait here. Me and Rose Just need to get our bearings. Don't do anything." He said as he points at Donna and Lance sternly and Rose climbs up the ladder, followed by the Doctor.

"The two of you better come back." Donna told them

"I couldn't get rid of you if we tried." He said and Donna smiles. She and Lance watch the Doctor climb the ladder.

"Donna... have you thought about this? Properly? I mean, this is serious! What the hell are we gonna do?" Lance asked Donna.

"Oh, I thought July." Donna said, not really listening and she smiles brightly and then turns her attention back to the Doctor and Rose who were still climbing the ladder. Rose reaches the top of the ladder where she is confronted with the underside of a manhole and she opens it and climbs out into daylight, her husband climbs out afterwards and they're overlooking the Thames Flood barrier.

The Doctor and Rose climbs back down the ladder "Thames flood barrier! Right on top of us. Torchwood snuck in and built this place underneath."

"What, there's like a secret base hidden underneath a major London landmark?" Donna asked, confusedly.

"I know! Unheard of." He agreed and soon they found themselves entering some kind of laboratory, full of massive test tubes bubbling away and chemistry equipment.

"Oh, look at this! Stunning! Particle extrusion!" The Doctor said as he look at the futuristic chemistry equipment.

"What does it do?" Donna asks them.

"Particle extrusion." Rose told her "Hold on..." The Doctor said as He goes over to one of the bubbling tubes and taps it "Brilliant. They've been manufacturing Huon particles." He said In case our people got rid of Huons, they unravelled the atomic structure." He added

"Your people? Who are they? What company do you two represent?" Lance asked the Doctor and Rose.

"Oh, me and Rose are freelancers. But this lot are rebuilding them. They've been using the river! Extruding them through a flat hydrogen base so they've got the end result, Huon particles in liquid form." He said as he picks up a small test tube full of the Huon particles.

"And that's what's inside me?" Donna asks as The Doctor gently turns a knob at the top of the test tube, making the contents glow gold, and Donna with it.

"Oh, my God!" Donna exclaims slightly.

"Because the particles are inert, they need something living to catalyse inside and that's you. Saturate the body and then... Ha!" He then realizes what made the huon's activate inside Donna to transport her to the Tardis . "The wedding! Yes, you're getting married, that's it! Best day of your life, walking down the aisle, oh, your body's a battleground! There's a chemical war inside! Adrenaline, acetylcholine, wham go the endorphins, oh you're cooking! Yeah, you're like a walking oven! A pressure cooker, a microwave, all churning away, the particles reach boiling point, SHAZAM!" he said and Donna jumps out of her skin and the Doctor is all mad enthusiasm again and she slaps him again.

"That's still m, job!" Rose told Donna.

"What did I do this time?" the Doctor asked her, indignantly.

"Are you enjoying this?" Donna asks him and he soon relaxes, ashamed of himself. Donna walks towards him and Rose, breathing heavily in her distress.

"Right, just tell me, these particles, are they dangerous? Am I safe?"

"Yes!" The Doctor said, unconvincingly

"Doctor, rose if your lot got rid of Huon particles... why did they do that?" Donna asked the Doctor and Rose.

"Because they were deadly." Rose answered.

"Oh, my God..." Freaked out as she was scared that she might die from the Huon particles.

"We'll sort it out, Donna. Whatever's been done to you, we'll reverse it. We're not about to lose someone else." Rose told Donna reassuring her.

Then they are distracted by crashes and bangs that seem to come from all around them.

"Oh, she is long since lost." They heard a female voice say and one of the walls slides upwards to reveal a secret chamber with an enormous round hole in the floor. "I have waited so long, hibernating at the edge of the universe..."

Lance, eyes widened in horror, hurriedly retreats through the door. " until the secret heart was uncovered and called out to waken!" The voice continued as the walls of the chamber are lined with the armed robots wearing black hoods. Lance runs as fast as he can down the corridor back to the door concealing the ladder, he opens it.

THE DOCTOR (peering down the hole): "Someone's been digging... oh, very Torchwood. Drilled by laser. How far down does it go?" The Doctor asked.

"Down and down, all the way to the centre of the Earth!" the voice answered.

"Really? Seriously? What for?" He asked.

"Dinosaurs." Donna said shuffling herself forwards and Rose starts laughing.

"What?" He asked her.

"Dinosaurs?"

"What are you on about, dinosaurs?" The Doctor asked Donna

"That film, Under the Earth, with dinosaurs. Trying to help!" Donna said

"That's not helping." He said

"Such a sweet couple." the voice said

"Only a madman talks to thin air and trust me, you don't want to make me mad. Where are you?" He asks the voice.

"High in the sky, floating so high on Christmas Night." The voice answered.

"Me and my wife didn't come all this way to talk on the intercom! Come on, let's have a look at you!" He said.

"Who are you with such command?"

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor answered.

"I'm Rose Smith." Rose answered

"Prepare your best medicines, doctor-man, for you will be sick at heart." The voice told the Doctor before teleporting into the chamber of the labratory, snarling and growling.

"The Racnoss... but that's impossible, you're one of the Racnoss!" The Doctor and Rose said in disbelief.

"Empress of the Racnoss." The voice Racnoss corrects them.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the base, Lance clambers up the ladder and through another corridor.

"If you're the Empress, where's the rest of the Racnoss? Or... are you the only one?" The Doctor asked the Empress.

"Such a sharp mind." The Empress noted.

"That's it, the last of your kind." He said.

"The Racnoss come from the Dark Times, billions of years ago, billions. They were carnivores, omnivores, they devoured whole planets." Rose explained to Donna.

"Racnoss are born starving, is that our fault?" The Empress asked them.

"They eat people?" Donna asked them in disbelief.

"H.C Clements, did he wear those... those erm, black and white shoes?" The Doctor asked Donna.

"He did! We used to laugh, we used to call him the fat cat in spats." Donna answers and the Doctor nods and points to a web on the ceiling. A pair of black and white shoes still attached to the unfortunate H C Clements can just be seen poking out.

"Oh, my God!" Donna cried out in horror.

"Mm, my Christmas dinner." The Empress said, crackling.

"You shouldn't even exist! Way back in history, the Fledgling Empires went to war against the Racnoss, they were wiped out." The Doctor said and Lance appears on a balcony above the Racnoss, unbeknownst to her. Donna spots him and Lance motions for her to stay silent

"Except for me."

"But that's what I've got inside me, that Huon energy thing. Oi! Look at me, lady, I'm talking. Where do I fit in? How comes I get all stacked up with these Huon particles?" Donna said in a bid to distract the Empress and Lance descends the stairs, axe at the ready.

"Look at me, you! Look me in the eye and tell me." DOnna said

"The bride is so feisty!" The Empress noted

"Yes, I am! And I don't know what you are, you big... thing. But a spider's just a spider and an axe is an axe! Now, do it!" Donna said and Lance swings the axe, the Empress swings around and hisses at the last moment, then he stops, he glances round at Donna and starts to laugh and the Empress laughs with him "That was a good one. Your face!" Lance told the Empress, like they were friends.

"Lance is funny." THe Empress said

"What?" Donna asked

"I'm sorry." The Doctor and Rose told Donna, sincerely.

"Sorry for what? Lance, don't be so stupid! Get her!" Donna ordered Lance.

"God, she's thick." Lance said staring at her pityingly and Donna looks right back at him, so confused.

"Months I had to put up with her. Months. A woman who can't even point to Germany on a map."

"I don't understand." Donna said,uncomprehending.

"How did you meet him?" Rose asked Donna.

"In the office." Donna answered

"He made you coffee."The Doctor explained.

"What?" Donna asked, still not understanding.

"Every day, I made you coffee." Lance said as though he was addressing an idiot.

"You had to be dosed with liquid particles over six months." The Doctor explained.

"He was poisoning me?" Donna realized.

"It was all there in the job title, the Head of Human Resources." The Doctor said.

"This time, it's personnel." Lance corrects ad he and the Racnoss laugh.

"But... we were getting married." Donna told him.

"Well, I couldn't risk you running off. I had to say yes. And then I was stuck with a woman who thinks the height of excitement is a new flavour Pringle. Oh, I had to sit there and listen to all that yap yap yap..."oh, Brad and Angelina... is Posh pregnant?" X Factor, Atkins Diet, Feng Shui, split ends, text me, text me, text me, dear God, the never ending fountain of fat, stupid trivia." lance said as Donna listens to this torrent of abuse with an expression of increasing hurt and confusion.

"I deserve a medal." Lance said, confidently.

"Oh, is that what she's offered you? The Empress of the Racnoss? What are you? Her consort?" The Doctor asked hm.

"It's better than a night with her." Lance answered, talking about Donna.

"But I love you." Donna said, plaintively.

"That's what made it easy. It's like you said, Doctor and Rose. The big picture. There I was working in the city. Everyday I was climbing that ladder. Then it happened. Your Cybermen, your Daleks in the sky. Everything I've spent my life doing seemed so small. What's the point of it all if the human race is nothing? But the chance to go out there, to see it, the size of it all… I think you understand that, don't you, Doctor and Rose?" Lance asked the Doctor and Rose, nastily.

"Who is this little physician and flower?" The Empress aske Lance

"She said, Martians." Lance answers.

"Oh, me and my wife are sort of... homeless. But the point is, what's down here? The Racnoss are extinct. What's gonna help you four thousand miles down? That's just the molten core of the Earth, isn't it?" The Doctor asked.

"I think he and his wife wants us to talk." Lance stated.

"I think so too." The Empress agreed.

"Well, tough! All we need is Donna!" Lance said.

"Kill this chattering little doctor-man and flower-girl!" The Empress said and Donna then stood in front of the Doctor and Rose "Don't you hurt them!" Donna cried

"No, no, it's all right." The Doctor and Rose said, trying to reassure Donna.

"No, I won't let them!" Donna said, frightened.

"At arms!" The Empress said as the robots point their guns at the Doctor and Rose "Ah, now. Except." The Doctor said.

"Take aim!" The Empress ordered.

"Well, I just want to point out the obvious..." He starts.

"They won't hit the bride. They're such very good shots." The Empress said

"Just... just... just... hold on, just a tick, just a tiny... just a little... tick. If you think about it, the particles activated in Donna and drew her inside our spaceship. So, reverse it... the spaceship comes to her." The Doctor said as he once again tweaks the tube of Huon particles which causes both the particles in the tube and inside Donna to glow.

"Fire!" The Empress ordered and the robots fire their guns, but it was late, as the Tardis has already materialised around them and the Doctor, Rose and Donna are safe inside.

"Off we go!" The Doctor said as he goes to the console

"My key! My key!" The Empress said, incensed and the Tardis dematerialises, impervious to the bullets hitting it.

"Oh, you know what we said before a time machine? Well, we lied. And now we're gonna use it." Rose said as the TARDIS spins through the vortex.

"We need to find out what the Empress of the Racnoss is digging up. If something's buried at the planet core, it must've been there since the beginning. That's just brilliant. Molto bene! We've always wanted to see this. Donna, we're going further back than we've ever been before." The Doctor said as he and Rose pilots the Tardis back in time and It's only then that the Doctor notices Donna's shoulders are shuddering with the silent tears pouring down her cheeks.

Back in the Torchwood Underground Base "If a key is lost, then another must be found." The Empress shouts "At arms!" Her robots turn their guns onto Lance.

The TARDIS, arrives at its destination, clicks quietly as it cools down. The Doctor peers around the console at the miserable Donna is sitting in one of the chairs. "We've arrived... want to see?" Rose asked Donna.

"I s'pose." Donna said with an enthusiastically tone in her voice and the Doctor swings the monitor round.

Doctor, that scanner's a bit small I think it's be better to show her, looking out the doors." Rose suggests and He and Rose goes to the door and waits for Donna "Come on." Donna stands resignedly and joins them.

"No human's ever seen this. You'll be the first." The Doctor said.

"All I want to see is my bed."Donna mutters to herself as she went to the doors.

"Donna Noble, welcome to the creation of the Earth." Rose told Donna and The Doctor opens the doors onto a spectacular sight. Donna's mouth falls open. The sun shines through beautiful coloured dust and gas clouds, enormous rocks floating around.

"We've gone back 4.6 billion years. There's no solar system, not yet. Only dust and rocks and gas." The Doctor said and he and Rose Points at a star that looks brand new "That's the Earth's Sun over there, brand new. Just beginning to burn."

"Where's the Earth?" Donna asks them.

"All around us... in the dust." Rose explains

"Puts the wedding in perspective. Lance was right. We're just... tiny." Donna told them.

"No, but that's what you do. The human race. Making sense out of chaos. Marking it out with weddings and Christmas and calendars. This whole process is beautiful, but only if it's being observed."

"So, I came out of all this?" Donna asked the Doctor and Rose.

"Isn't that brilliant?"

A massive chunk of rock floats lazily past the Tardis.

"I think that's the Isle of Wight." Donna jokes and the three of them laughs.

"Eventually, gravity takes hold. Say, one big rock, heavier than the others, starts to pull other rocks towards it. All the dust and gas and elements get pulled in, everything, piling in until you get the..." The Doctor starts to explain.

"Earth." Donna realizes what he was saying.

"But the question is... what was that first rock?" He and Rose asked at the same time and a star shaped rock emerges through the clouds.

"Look." Donna said and both The Doctor and Rose saw as well "The Racnoss..." the Doctor whispers.

The Doctor and Rose rushes back to the console and he turns a wheel frantically. "Hold on, the Racnoss are hiding from the war! What's it doing?

The rocks, the particles of dust and gas, they're all zooming towards the Racnoss as though drawn by a magnetic force."

"Exactly what you both said." Donna said and they ran back to the door to look "Oh, they didn't just bury something at the centre of the Earth... they became the centre of the Earth. The first rock."

Then the Tardis suddenly shudders violently and they are nearly knocked off their feet.

"What was that?" Donna asks.

"Trouble." They both answer and the Doctor slams the doors shut.

The Doctor, Rose and Donna struggle to keep their balance as the Tardis shudders and tips.

"What the hell's it doing?" Donna yells over a noise.

"Remember that little trick I pulled, particles pulling particles. It works in reverse, they're pulling us back!" The Doctor explains as both he and Rose desperately tries to pilot the Tardis but it is beyond their control as they whirl through the vortex.

"Well, can't either of you you stop it? Hasn't it got a handbrake? Can't you reverse or warp or beam or something?" Donna asks them.

"Backseat driver." He said to Donna "Oh! Wait a minute!" he said as he remembers that they have something that will help them and he pulls out the extrapolator from underneath the console that they got when he, Rose, Jack and MIckey were facing Margaret Blaine who was the Lord Mayor of Cardiff . "The extrapolator! Can't stop us, but it should give us a good bump!" He said as the Tardis materialises back in the chamber of the laboratory "Now!" he yells as he whacks the extrapolator and the TARDIS disappears and reappears down the corridor. The Doctor Rose,and Donna exit the Tardis. "We're about 200 yards to the right. Come on!" He said and The trio run down the corridor.

The Doctor Rose, and Donna arrive at the doorway leading up to the Thames Flood Barrier.

DONNA (out of breath and scared): "But what do we do?" Donna asked as she was out of breath and scared

THE DOCTOR (seemingly listening behind the door with a stethoscope): "I don't know! I make it up as I go along! But trust me, I've got a history." He said as he seemingly listened to Donna behind the Door with the stethoscope the Jackie gave Rose when the Doctor regenerated who then gave it to the Doctor after he recovered.

"But I still don't understand. I'm full of particles, but what for?" Donna asked the Doctor and Rose

"There's a Racnoss web at the centre of the Earth, but our people unravelled their power source. The Huon particles ceased to exist but the Racnoss are stuck." Rose explains as she helps her husband.

Then suddenly a robot grabs Donna for behind, covering her mouth so she can't scream and drags her away.

"They've just been in hibernation for billions of years. Frozen. Dead. Kaput! So you're the new key. Brand new particles, living particles! They need you to open it and you have never been so quiet." The DOctor said as he and ROse hasn't noticed that Donna has already been kidnapped by the Empress's robots and they finally look behind and notices that she's gone. The Doctor groans and looks up and down the empty corridor. He opens the door with his sonic screwdriver, only for him and Rose to be confronted with two armed robots.

"I hate you." Donna said as she has joined Lance who was already on the web.

"Yeah, I think we've gone a bit beyond that now, sweetheart."Lance told her.

"My golden couple. Together at last, your awful wedded life. Tell me; do you want to be released?" The Empress asked them.

Yes!" Both Donna and Lance said at the same time.

"You're supposed to say I do." The Empress said

"Ha. No chance." Lance scoffs.

"Say it!" The Empress dared him.

Lance looks at Donna and she looks back "I do." He said

"I do." Donna said.

"I don't." The Empress said before she laughs "Activate the particles. Purge every last one!"

Donna and Lance both begin to glow.

"And release!" The Empress said and the particles extract themselves from Donna and Lance and zoom down the hole in the ground.

"The secret heart unlocks. And they will waken from their sleep of Ages." The empress said

"Who will? What's down there?"Donna asked.

"How thick are you?" Lance asked Donna.

"My children, the long lost Racnoss. Now will be born to feast on flesh!" The Empress said as

they hear the chirping of the spiders and the tapping of their feet coming up the hole.

"The web-star shall come to me."

The Empress's web star (spaceship) drifts towards the Earth.

"My babies will be hungry. They need sustenance. Perish the web." The Empress added.

"Use her! Not me! Use her!" Lance said not wanting to die.

"Oh, my funny little Lance! But you are quite impolite to your lady-friend. The Empress does not approve." The Empress said and the web around Lance loosens "Laaaaaance!" Donna screamed as he tumbles down the hole.

It was night in London as the Web star descends over the Thames. The confused Londoners point up at it in wonder and awe "It's Christmas!" A dark skinned little girl said, loving it.

"Harvest the humans! Reduce them to meat." The Empress said from the underground Torchwood base.

Over the Thames the web star shoots what looks like bolts of lightning out of the points of the stars, killing all they touch. The crowds below run for cover, screaming. The little girl screams, screwing her eyes shut as a bolt cuts through the floor towards her until her dad picks her up out of the way just in time.

Two of the robots ascends the stairs running up the side of the chamber in the laboratory of the underground Torchwood base. "My children are climbing towards me and none shall stop them!" The Empress said.

"So you both might as well unmask, my clever little doctor-man and flower-girl." The Empress said as she hisses and turns to the robots. "Oh well. It was a nice try." the Doctor said as he and Rose took off their robots masks and robes.

" I've got you, Donna!" The Doctor said as he took out his screwdriver and aims his sonic the screwdriver up at Donna and the web suddenly loosens.

"I'm gonna fall!" Donna said, terrified.

"You're gonna swing!" He told her and she swings right over the hole on one of the stands of web and towards the Doctor and Rose. "I've got ya!" He said with his arms outstreched

Donna screams and swings right underneath the Doctor and smashes into the wall with a dull bang and the Empress smirks

"oh. Sorry." He said, not knowing that she'd smash into the wall and Donna is sprawled out on her back below him. "Thanks for nothing." She said.

"The doctor-man amuses me." The Empress said.

Donna thought Rose couldn't be more than 19 and The Doctor to be more than 28, they both look like they have lived for centuries "Empress of the Racnoss, we give you one last chance. We could find you a planet. We can find you a place in the universe to coexist. Take that offer and end this now." The Doctor and Rose both said at the same time.

"The Doctor-man and flower-girl are are so funny." The Empress said.

"What's your answer?"

"Oh, I'm afraid I have to decline." The Empress said as she rejects the Doctor and Rose's offer and laughs.

"What happens next is your own doing." The Doctor told the Empress.

"I'll show you what happens next." She hisses. "At arms!" The robots raise their guns.

"Take aim!" The Empress ordered and the robots aimed at the Doctor and Rose. "And..."

"Relax." Rose said quietly and the robots go limp.

"What did you two do?" Donna asked them

"Guess what we've got, Donna?" The Doctor asked and they both take two remote controls from their pockets "Pockets."

"How did that fit in there?" Donna asked the Doctor and Rose.

"They're bigger on the inside, of course." Rose answered.

"Robo-forms are not necessary. My children may feast on Martian flesh." the Empress told them, thinking they were Martians.

"Oh, but we're not from Mars." The Doctor and Rose told the Empress at the same time

"Then where?"

"Our home planet is far away and long-since gone. But its name lives on. Gallifrey." The Doctor and Rose stated, confidently

"They murdered the Racnoss!" The Empress said as she suddenly is full of anger.

"We warned you. You did this. This was your own doing." Rose told her.

The Doctor and Rose took Christmas tree bulbs out of their pockets

He produces a handful of baubles.

"No! No! Don't! No!" The Empress said, panicking as the Doctor and Rose.

The Doctor threw several handfuls of the bulbs into the air. Some surround the Empress and some smash into the walls of the corridor, destroying them and letting the water from the Thames rush though in torrents. Another bauble explodes causing a fire at the Empress' feet. She wails as water floods into the chamber and down the hole.

EMPRESS (grief-stricken): "My children!" The Empress said with grief-stricken.

The Doctor and Rose both stood watching in silence, surrounded by fire and water, while the river swirls down the hole like it's a plughole.

"No! My children! My children!" The Empress said with hysterical and in torturous pain as she is consumed by flames.

"Doctor! Rose! You both can stop now!" Donna shouts at the Doctor and Rose.

But they both can't stop, they both watch the Racnoss writhe and wail in agony with dark eyes, full of some secret pain.

"Come on! Time we got you out!" The Doctor said as he, Rose and Donna run up the stairs, soaking wet.

"Transport me!" The Empress said as she teleports herself back to her web in the sky.

"But what about the Empress?" Donna asked.

"She's used up all her Huon energy, she's defenceless!" The Doctor said.

Huge army tanks rumble down the streets of London and aim their cannons up at the star.

"Orders from Mr Saxon, fire at will!" A commander said.

"Fire!" The soldier operating the tank shouts and Cannonballs shoot at the star from all directions and it quickly falls to pieces until finally it bursts into flame and disintegrates completely, the Empress and all.

The Doctor, Rose and Donna have reached the top of the ladder and they clamber out into the night, both whooping and cheering in delight when they realise the Racnoss has been destroyed.

"Just... there's one problem." Donna said after she catches her breath

"What's that?" The Doctor asks and Rose saw what Donna meant

"We've drained the Thames." Donna said and the three of them laughs at that.

After finding the Tardis the Doctor and Rose piloted it to the across the road from Donna's house, in Chiswick, Donna steps outside followed by the Doctor and Rose.

"There we go. Told you she'd be all right. She can survive anything." The Doctor told Donna

"More than I've done." Donna said

THE DOCTOR (scans her): "Nope! All the Huon particles have gone. No damage, you're fine." The Doctor said as he scans her with his screwdriver.

"Yeah, but apart from that... I missed my wedding, lost my job and became a widow on the same day. Sort of."

"We couldn't save him." Rose said regretfully.

"He deserved it." Donna said being mad at what Lance did to her.

The Doctor and Rose both raises their eyebrows and Donna's face softens. "No, he didn't."Donna said and then she looks round at the house "I'd better get inside. They'll be worried."

"Best Christmas present they could have." The Doctor said

They watch Donna's mother and and Donna's father embrace each other through the window.

"Oh, no, I forgot, you hate Christmas." He then said

"Yes, I do." Donna said.

"Even if it snows?" Rose said as she tweaks a hidden switch on the TARDIS and a ball of light shoots out of the top and explodes like a firework in the sky into softly falling snow and Donna laughs with delight.

"I can't believe you did that!" Donna told her in disbelief.

"Oh, that was basic atmospheric excitation." Rose told Donna and the Doctor and Rose both grins at her and she smiles back.

"Merry Christmas." She told them.

"And you. So... what will you do with yourself now?"

"Not getting married for starters. And I'm not gonna temp anymore. I dunno... travel... see a bit more of planet Earth... walk in the dust. Just... go out there and do something." Donna told them.

"Well, you could always..." He starts.

"What?"

"Come with us." Rose finished what he said, tentatively

"No." Donna replied as she smiles

"Okay." He said

"I can't."

"No, that's fine." He then said with indifference.

"No, but really... everything we did today... do you both live your life like that?" Donna asked, as she was overwhelmed.

"Not all the time." The Doctor said unconvincingly

"I think you both do. And I couldn't." Donna told them.

"But you've seen it out there. It's beautiful." Rose told her.

"And it's terrible. That place was flooding and burning and they were dying and you both were stood there like... I don't know...strangers. And then you, Rose made it snow. I mean, Rose, you scare me to death!" Donna said.

"Well then." The Doctor said after a short silence.

"Tell you what I will do though, Christmas dinner. Oh, come on." Donna offered them.

"We don't do that sort of thing anymore." Rose said.

"You did it last year, you said so. And you might as well because Mum always cooks enough for twenty." Donna told them.

"Oh, all right then. But you go first, better warn them. And... don't say we're Martians." He said after oo-ing and ahh-ing in his reluctance (Indicates TARDIS). We'll just have to park her properly, she might drift off to the Middle Ages. I'll see you in a minute." He said, indicating the Tardis and both he and Rose goes inside the TARDIS and it begins to dematerialise, and that's when Donna realises she's never going to see them again.

"Doctor! Doctor!"Donna yells at the top of her lungs and the engines of the Tardis stop and the Doctor pops his head outside the door "Blimey, you can shout. You and Rose's stepmother could have a shouting competition."

"Am I ever gonna see you and Rose again?" She asked him.

"If we're lucky."

"Just... promise me one thing, find someone." Donna said.

"We don't need anyone."

"Yes, you do. Because sometimes, I think you and Rose both need someone to stop the two of you."

THE DOCTOR (quietly): "Yeah." He said quietly and pauses, for a moment "Thanks then, Donna, good luck, and just... be magnificent."

Donna smiles and laughs "I think I will, yeah."

The Doctor smiles and retreats back into the Tardis.

"Doctor?" Donna shouts again

"Oh, what is it now?" He said as he opens the door with a mocking exasperation

"You're wife's stepmother,what was her name?" Donna asked.

"Her name was Jackie." He answered and he closes

the door for the last time, and instead of its usual dematerialisation, the TARDIS shoots up into the night sky.

"Theta, Do you want to have some fun before going to bed?" Rose asked her husband

"I do, Arkytior." He said as they went to their room to have sex before going to bed,not knowing that soon they'll have a companion.

 **I really need a beta reader for the next two seasons, if anybody wants to just PM me.**


	23. Smith and Jones Part 1

**Disclaimer I don't own Doctor who**

Jack Harkness is sitting at his desk in the Torchwood in Cardiff, England. He has been too busy rebuilding Torchwood in the Doctors honor to look over the list of the dead from Canary Wharf, until now. He's looking over the list when he comes to a name that he kind of recognizes Rose's name but instead it of "Rose Tyler" it read "Rose Smith" and He thinks it's Rose and at this Jack losses it and tosses everything off his desk then he runs out thinking he needs a drink and later to start trying to find the Doctor and ask him about it but after he drowned his sorrows.

A few weeks later The Doctor and Rose saw plasma coils on a hospital and the Doctor figured that they should investigate it with the Doctor as a patient.

A dark skinned woman in her early 20s named, Martha Jones is walking along is Chancery Street on her way to the hospital in the morning, she closes her phone as the Doctor and Rose steps in front of her.

"Like so!" The Doctor said as he Takes off his tie. "See?"

Rose gives her watch to Martha "I'll want my watch back, later." Rose told her and they then walk away.

The Doctor is in the Orthopedic ward, he layed in one of the hospital beds, in his pyjamas the he got from Jackie after his regeneration and Rose was sitting next to him, in a chair reading a book called 'The Complete History of the Time War' , The book was written in gallifreyan

"Now then, Mr Smith, a very good morning to you. How are you today?" A bald,man who was the head of the hospital, wearing a suit that looked like that he was in his fifties said.

"Aw, not so bad, still a bit, you know. Blah." The Doctor answered.

"John Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains. Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me."

"That wasn't very clever, you two running around outside, was it?"Martha told him and Rose as she put a stethoscope on, Rose looked up as Martha said that.

"Sorry?" Both Rose and the Doctor said at the same time, with confused faces.

"On Chancery Street this morning. You came up to me and took your tie off." Martha told the Doctor. She then looked at Rose "And you gave me your watch told me to give it back to you later."

"Really? What did I do that for?" He asked Martha, confusedly.

"And I still have my watch." Rose said as she showed her.

"I don't know, you just did." Martha replied.

"Not us. I was here, in bed. Ask the nurses." The Doctor said.

"And I was here in this chair next to my husband." Rose said.

"Well, that's weird, cause it looked like you. Have either of you got a brother or a sister?" Martha asked the two gallifreyans, as she was confused.

"No, not any more. Just me." The Doctor answered.

"Same with me." Rose said (Rose actually had brothers and sisters on Gallifrey).

"As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones." The head of the hospital in the suit said.

"Sorry. Right." Martha apologized and she puts her stethoscope to the Doctor's chest, and looks puzzled. She moves the stethoscope to the other heart and both the Doctor and Rose winks at her.

"I weep for further generations. Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?"

"Um. I don't know. Stomach cramps?"Martha said, in confusion hearing two heartbeats on the Doctor.

"That is a symptom, not a diagnosis. And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart." The head of the hospital told her and he picks up the chart, receives an electric shock, and drops it.

"That happened to me this morning." Martha said.

"I had the same thing on the door handle." A younger man, named Morgenstern said.

"And me, on the lift." A woman, wearing a pink dress shirt along with a medical jacket said

"That's only to be expected. There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by, anyone?"

There was a short moment of silence "Benjamin Franklin." The Doctor and Rose both said suddenly.

"Correct!" The head of the hospital said

"My mate Ben, that was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite, and then I got soaked..." The Doctor added

"You've got to take me to meet him, one day" Rose muttered to her husband.

"Quite..." The head of the hospital said.

"And then I got electrocuted." The Doctor added.

MR STOKER: "Moving on." The head of the hospital said before walking away "I think perhaps a visit from psychiatric." "And next we have..." He said louder as The Doctor and Rose smiled at Martha, and she smiled back at them.

The Doctor walks by the kitchenette in his dressing gown, glances in, and continues on, Rose follows him.

A few moments later the entire hospital shakes, like there was an earthquake and as it continued raining which in turn teleported the Hospital to the Moon.

Martha walks back into Orthopedic Ward "All right, everyone back to bed, we've got an emergency but we'll sort it out."

The Doctor and Rose both watches her. and The Doctor pulls the curtain around his bed shut and Martha goes to the window, followed by her friend, Swales.

"It's real. It's really real. Hold on!" Martha said, not believing that they were on the moon and she reaches for the window-latch.

"Don't! We'll lose all the air!" Swales sobbed.

"But they're not exactly air tight. If the air was going to get sucked out it would have happened straight away, but it didn't. So how come?" Martha said and The Doctor then pulls aside the bed-curtain, now fully dressed in a blue suit "Very good point! Brilliant, in fact. What was your name?H he asked Martha

"Martha." She answers.

"And it was Jones, wasn't it?" Rose asked her and Martha nods "Well then, Martha Jones, the question is, how are we still breathing?" The Doctor asked asked.

"We can't be!" Swales said.

"Obviously we are so don't waste my time. Martha, what have we got?" The Doctor asked

"Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda, or...?" Rose starts.

"By the patients' lounge, yeah." Martha said in confirmation.

"Fancy going out?" He asked Martha.

"Okay." Martha said.

"We might die." He added.

"We might not." She then said.

"Good! C'mon. Not her, she'd hold us up." The DOctor said ponts at Swales, before leaving and Rose hit her husband on the shoulder "What?" He asked his wife.

"That was Rude." Rose told her husband and he shrugged it off and Swales sobs as the Doctor, Rose and Martha left the room.

Martha, Rose and the Doctor go to the patients' lounge and push open the doors and steped out onto the balcony.

"We've got air! How does that work?" Martha asked

"Just be glad it does." The Doctor said.

"I've got a party tonight. It's my brother's twenty-first. My mother's going to be really... really..." Martha trails off.

"You okay?" Rose asked Martha.

"Yeah." Martha said

"Sure?" The Doctor asked her.

"Yeah." Martha said

"Want to go back in?" The Doctor asked her

"No way. I mean, we could die any minute, but all the same, it's beautiful." Martha said.

"You think?" He asked.

"How many people want to go to the moon? And here we are!" Martha said.

"Standing in the earthlight." Rose said

"What do the two of you think happened?" Martha asked the Doctor and Rose

"What do you think?" The Doctor asked Martha.

"Extraterrestrial. It's got to be. I don't know, a few years ago that would have sounded man, but these days? That spaceship flying into Big Ben, Christmas, those Cybermen things. I had a cousin. Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home." Martha said, that made Rose be reminded of a few weeks ago, when she lost her stepmother.

"We're sorry." The Doctor and Rose said.

"Yeah." Martha said.

"We were there. In the battle." The Doctor told her.

"I promise you, Mr and Mrs. Smith, we will find a way out. If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back. There's got to be a way." Martha said.

"It's not Smith, that's not our real names." The Doctor said.

"Who are the two of you you, then?" Martha asked

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor said.

"Me too, if I can pass my exams. What is it, then, Doctor Smith?" Martha asked the Doctor.

"Just the Doctor."

"How do you mean, just the Doctor?" Martha asked the Doctor.

"Just... the Doctor." The Doctor told Martha.

"I'm Rose, but I only use Smith when someone a full name from me." Rose said

"What, people call you 'the Doctor'?" Martha asked the Doctor.

"Yeah." The Doctor said.

"Well, I'm not. As far as I'm concerned, you've got to earn that title." Martha told the Doctor.

"Well, I'd better make a start, then. Let's have a look." He said, then he picks up a pebble and throws it off the balcony and they saw the pebble go through a force shield "There must be some sort of force field keeping the air in."

"If that's like a bubble sealing us in, that means this is the only air we've got. What happens when it runs out?" Martha asked.

"How many people in this hospital?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know, a thousand?" Martha guessed.

"One thousand people. Suffocating." The Doctor muttered.

"Why would anyone do that?" Martha asked.

"Head's up! Ask them yourself." The Doctor told her as alien spaceships arrive and land the aliens were Rhino looking aliens and they marched towards the hospital.

"Aliens. That's aliens. Real, proper aliens." Martha said .

"Judoon." The Doctor said.

The Judoon enters the hospital, walking through the force field, People watched as they did so , some were screaming, some running, some cowering and trying to hide.

The chief Judoon removes his helmet "Bo sco fo do no kro blo co sho ro!"

"We are citizens of planet earth. We welcome you in peace." Morgenstern said and the chief Judoon pushes him against the wall and shines a blue light in his face.

"Please don't hurt me, I was just trying to help, I'm sorry, don't hurt me, please don't hurt me."

The Judoon plays his words back on his portable machine.

"Language assimilated. Designation Earth English. You will be catalogued." He then shines a blue light in Morgenstern's face and marks a cross on the back of his hand "Category: human. Catalogue all suspects."

The Judoon all start shining the blue light on people, checking their species, then marking the right hand of each with a cross, saying "Human" as they do so. The Doctor, Rose and Martha are watching from behind some potted plants on the mezzanine level.

"Oh, look down there, you've got a little shop. I like a little shop." Rose makes a facepalm "You did that last time we were st a hospital and you did it when we went to school." Rose mutters to her husband

"Never mind that! What are Judoon?" Martha asked.

"Galactic police. Well, police for hire. More like interplanetary thugs." The Doctor explains.

"And they brought us to the moon?" Martha asked.

"Neutral territory. According to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth, and they isolated us. That rain? Lightning? That was them, using an H2O scoop." He added.

"What's that about 'galactic law'? Where'd you get that from? If they're police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?" Martha asked the Doctor.

"No. But I like that. Good thinking. No, it's more simple. They're making a catalogue, it means they're after something non-human, which is very bad news for me and Rose." He added

"Why?" They both look at her. "Oh, you both are kidding me." Martha said and they both raises their an eyebrows "Don't be ridiculous. Stop looking at me like that." She told them.

"Come on, then." The Doctor said, then he, Rose and Martha left.

The Doctor, Rose and Martha enter a corridor .

"Prepare to be catalogued." The Judoon chief said to the humans in the corridor.

"Do what they say. All they want is to shine this light thing, it's all right, they don't mean to hurt us. Just listen to them." Morgenstern said and then aman breaks a jug over the head of one of the Judoon.

"Witness the crime. Charge: physical assault. Plea: guilty. Sentence: execution." The chief judoon said and the Judoon shoot the man and he vaporises, screaming.

"You didn't have to do that." Morgenstern said.

"Justice is swift." The chief judoon told him and Morgenstern flinches.

The Doctor and Rose went into an office, the Doctor and Rose examines two different computers with their sonic screwdriver. Martha comes into the room.

"They've reached third floor." She noticed the sonic screwdrivers "What are those things?"

"Sonic screwdriver." The Doctor and Rose both told Martha at the same time.

"Well, if the two of you aren't going to answer me properly!" Martha said, not believing them.

"No, really, they are. They're screwdrivers, and sonic. Look." The Doctor said.

"What else have you got? A laser spanner?" Martha asked.

"I did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, cheeky woman." He hits the computer "Oh, this computer! The Judoon must have locked it down. Judoon platoon upon the moon. Cause we were just travelling past, I swear, We were just wandering, we weren't looking for trouble, honestly, We weren't, but we both noticed these plasma coils around the hospital, and that lightning, that's plasma coils, been building up for two days now, so I checked in, we thought something was going on inside, it turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above." The Doctor said.

"But what were they looking for?" Martha asked

"Something that looks human, but isn't." He answered.

"Like the two of you. Apparently." Martha said.

"Like us. But not us." He answered.

"Haven't they got a photo?" Martha asked.

"Might be a shape-changer." Rose said.

"Whatever it is, can't both of you just leave the Judoon to find it?" Martha asked.

"If they declare the hospital guilty of harbouring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution."

"All of us?" Martha asked.

"Oh yes. If I can find this thing first... Oh! Just that they're thick! Judoon are thick! They are completely thick! They wiped the records. Oh, that's clever." He said as he couldn't find any records.

"What are we looking for?" Martha asked.

"I don't know. Any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms. Maybe there's a back-up." Rose said.

"Just keep working, you two. I'll go ask Mr Stoker, he might know." Martha said and she leaves and runs down the hall and knocks on the door to Stoker's office and enters without waiting for an answer.

"Mr Stoker!" She said as she saw the feet of the head of the hospital's sticking out around the desk, and the two people wearing leather and motorcycle helmets. An old woman arises, straw in hand and Martha runs for it.

"Kill her!" The old woman said.

Martha meets up with the Doctor and Rose in the corridor.

"We've restored the back-up." The Doctor said.

"I found her." Martha said.

"You did what?" He asks and saw the two people wearing leather and motorcycle helmets Rose grabbed Martha's hand "Run!" She said, repeating what the Doctor said when her human self met the Doctor and the trio ran.

They run down the stairs, followed by the two people wearing leather and motorcycle helmets. Then they meet the Judoon coming up, and dodge out a doorway on the fourth floor.

They run down a corridor as , two people wearing leather and motorcycle helmets are hot on their tails, skidding around corners and then into the radiology room.

The Doctor closes and locks the door with his screwdriver in the face of one of the two people wearing leather and motorcycle helmets.

"When I say now, press the button." The Doctor said "Rose with me."

"I don't know which one." Martha said.

"Find out!" He said and then both he and Rose uses their sonic screwdrivers on some of the machinery.

Martha goes for the Operator's Manual. One of the two people wearing leather and motorcycle helmets breaks down the door.

"Now!" The Doctor shouts and the machinery zaps two people wearing leather and motorcycle helmets with radiation, The Doctor and Rose's skeletons are visible for s split second and one of the people wearing leather and motorcycle helmets falls inert.

"What did you both do?" Martha asked the Doctor and Rose.

"Increased the radiation by five thousand per cent. Killed him dead." The Doctor explains.

"Isn't that likely to kill the two of you?" She asked them.

No it's only radiation. Both of us used to play with roentgen bricks in the nursery before going to the academy. It's safe for you to come out, we've absorbed it all. All we need to do is expel it." Rose said.

They both start dancing like maniacs bouncing "If we concentrate we can shake the radiation out of our bodies and into one spot. It's in my left shoe." The Doctor said.

"It's in my right shoe." Rose said.

"Here we go, here we go, easy does it..." He said Shaking his foot "Out, out, out, out, out. Out, out, ah, ah, ah, ah. It is, it is, it is, it is, it is hot. Ah, hold on." They both throw their shoes into the dustbin. "Done."

"You both are completely mad." Martha said.

"I'm not. But for my husband that's debatable." Rose said.

"Right. I look daft with one shoe." The Doctor said and he removes and discards the other one, Rose does the same. "Barefoot on the moon!" The Doctor said.

"So what is that thing? And where's it from? The planet Zovirax?" Martha asked going over to the person wearing leather and a motorcycle helmet.

"It's just a Slab. They're called Slabs. Basic slave drones, see? Solid leather, all the way through. Someone has got one hell of a fetish." The Doctor explains.

"It came with that woman, Mrs. Finnegan. It was working for her. Just like a servant." Martha told them and both the Doctor and Rose pick up their screwdrivers but they saw that the screwdrivers were totally fried

"My sonic screwdriver." The Doctor and Rose said, ignoring Martha

"She was one of the patients, but..." Martha said, but the Doctor and Rose were ignoring her, grieving over their screwdrivers.

"My sonic screwdriver!" The Doctor and Rose repeated themselves.

"She had a straw like some kind of vampire." Martha added but the Doctor and Rose were still ignoring her.

"I loved my sonic screwdriver!" The DOctor complained

"What about me?" Rose asked him

"I love you more, Rose." He told Rose before kissing her in the lips for half a minute.

"Doctor!" Martha shouts

"Sorry." He said as he and Rose both tosses their screwdrivers away, and he smiles "You called me Doctor." He told Martha.

"Anyway! Miss Finnegan is the alien. She was drinking Mr. Stoker's blood." Martha said.

"Funny time to take a snack. You'd think she'd be hiding. Unless, no. Yes, that's it, wait a minute. Yes! Shape-changer. Internal shape-changer. She wasn't drinking blood, she was assimilating it." The Doctor said "If she can assimilate Mr Stoker's blood, mimic the morphology, she can register as human. We've got to find her and show the Judoon." Rose added

"Come on!" The Doctor said and the three of them ran out the room.

 **Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well... Rose. Because I don't know how to write her properly. And I still need a Beta-reader.**


	24. Smith and Jones Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who**

A Slab walks down a hallway, past the Doctor, Rose and Martha, who are hiding behind a water cooler.

"That's the thing about Slabs. They always travel in pairs." The Doctor told Martha.

"What about the two of you?" Martha asked.

"What about us what?" The Doctor asked Martha.

"Haven't you got someone to back-up the two of you?" Martha asked them.

"Uh. Humans. We're stuck on the moon running out of air with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal, you're asking personal questions. Come on." Martha said.

"I like that. 'Humans.' I'm still not convinced either of you are aliens." Martha said and they suddenly step in front of a Judoon, who shines his blue light on Rose's face.

"Non-human."

"Oh my God, you two really are!" Martha said, shocked.

And again!" The Doctor said and the three of them run. The Judoon try to shoot after them but the three of them dodged the laser from the Judoon weapons. They go up the stairs, and manage to lock a door behind them, emerging in a corridor where people are falling to the ground, gasping for breath.

"They've done this floor. Come on. The Judoon are logical and just a little bit thick. They won't go back to check a floor they've checked already. If we're lucky." The Doctor said and Martha sees Swales and stops by her "How much oxygen is there?"

"Not enough for all these people. We're going to run out." Swales replies.

"How are you feeling? Are you all right?" The Doctor asks Martha.

"I'm running on adrenaline."

"Welcome to my world." Rose said.

"What about the Judoon?" Martha asks.

"Ah, great big lung reserves, it won't slow them down." The Doctor told her "Where's Mr Stoker's office?"

"It's this way." Martha said as she lead them to 's office which was a few feet away.

They enter 's office and Martha was surprised that wasn't there "She's gone! She was here." Martha said.

"Drained him dry. Every last drop. We were right. She's a plasmavore." The Doctor said as he and Rose examines 's dead body.

" What was she doing on Earth?" Martha asked.

"Hiding. On the run. Like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro." Rose said.

"What's she doing now? She's still not safe. The Judoon could execute us all. Come on." The Doctor said and both he and Rose goes to the Doorway.

"Wait a minute." Martha said and she goes to and closes his eyes, then leaves with the Doctor and Rose.

"Think, think, think. If I was a plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do?" He said as they exit 's office and then he saw a sign that says "MRI".

"Aah. She's as clever as me. Almost."

"Find the non-human. Execute." They heard a Judoon say as a door in the corridor opens.

"Martha, Rose Stay here. I need time. You both are going to have to hold them up."

"How do we do that?" Martha asked The Doctor.

"I'm not human." Rose said and she kisses Martha, and the Doctor runs off.

"Oh." Martha said.

The Doctor goes into the MRI room, where the machine is making strange noises and is working with the controls.

"Have you seen, there are these things, those great big space rhino things, I mean rhinos from space. And we're on the moon. Great big space rhinos with guns on the moon." The Doctor said, pointing at the door "And I only came in for my bunions, look." He grabs one of his feet, touching his toes "They're all right now, perfectly good treatment, I said to my wife, I'd recommend this place to anyone, but then we end up on the moon. And did I mention the rhinos?"

"Hold him!" said and A slab take hold of the Doctor from behind.

The Judoon walk into another corridor. Martha and Rose stood bravely waiting for them.

CHIEF JUDOON: "Find the non-human. Execute." The Chief Judoon said.

"Now, listen. I know who you're looking for. She's this woman. She calls herself Florence." Martha said and the Judoon examines her with his blue light. "Human. With non-human traits suspected. Non-human element confirmed. Authorize full scan. What are you? What are you?"

"That thing, that big machine thing, is it supposed to be making that noise?" The Doctor asks as she is fussing with the MRI machine.

"You wouldn't understand." She answered, thinking that he was human.

"Isn't that a magnetic resonance imaging thing? Like a ginormous sort of a magnet? I did magnets at GCSE. Well, I failed, but all the same." The Doctor said and she looks at him for a second as he said that and looks back at the machine.

"The magnetic setting is now set to 50,000 Tesla." said.

"Ooh. That's a bit strong, isn't it?" He asked her.

"I can send out a magnetic pulse that will fry the brain-stems of every living thing within 250,000 miles. Except me, safe in this room."

"But... hold on, hold on, I did geography for GCSE, I did pass that one, doesn't that distance include Earth?" He asks.

"Only the side facing the moon. The other half will survive. Call it my little gift."

"I'm sorry, you'll have to forgive me, I'm a little out of my depth. I've spent the past fifteen years working as a postman, hence the bunions. Why would you do that?" He said.

"With everyone dead, the Judoon ships will be mine, to make my escape." She said.

"Now, that's weird. You're talking like you're some sort of an alien." He said, as if he was human.

"Right-o." She replied.

"No!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, yes." She said.

"You're joshing me." He said.

"I am not." She said.

"I'm talking to an alien? In hospital? What, has the place got an ET department?" He asked.

"It's the perfect hiding place. Blood banks downstairs for a midnight feast, and all this equipment I'm ready to arm myself with should the police come looking." She told him.

"So, those rhinos, they're looking for you?" He asked her.

"Yes. But I'm hidden." She said as she showed the Time Lord the 'X' on her hand.

"Oh. Right! Maybe that's why they're increasing their scans." He said.

"They're doing what?" She asked, surprised.

"Big chief rhino boy, he said, no sign of a non-human, we must increase our scans... up to setting two?" He told her.

"Then I must assimilate again." She said.

"What does that mean?" He asks her.

"I must appear to be human." She answers.

"Well, you're welcome to come home and meet the wife. She'd be honoured. We can have cake." He said, smiling.

"Why should I have cake? I've got my little straw." She told him as she grabbed a straw from her purse.

"That's nice. Milkshake? I like banana." He said.

"You're quite the funny man. And yet, I think, laughing on purpose at the darkness. I think it's time you found some peace. Steady him!" She said and the Slab holds him down on his side and approaches with her straw.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"I'm afraid this is going to hurt. But if it's any consolation, the dead don't tend to remember." She said and puts the straw in his vein on his neck and began to drink his blood.

The Judoon makes a cross on Martha's hand "Confirmed: human. Traces of facial contact with non-human. Continue the search." The Chief Judoon said after scanning Martha and rescanned Rose and marks an 'X' on her as well and the Judoon hands Martha and Rose a booklet written in an alien language "You will need this." The chief Judoon said .

"What's that for?" Martha asked the Judoon.

"Compensation." Judoon answered before leaving Martha and Rose.

Martha turns to Rose "How did you appear to be human this time?"

"The kiss," Was all that Rose said before heading towards the MRI room.

As continues drinks the Doctor's blood with a straw, the Judoon barge into the room and the Doctor falls to the floor.

"Now see what you've done. This poor man just died of fright." She told the Judoon.

"Scan him!" The chief Judoon said and one of the Judoon scans the Doctor with their devices "Confirmation: deceased."The chief Judoon said.

"No, he can't be. Let me through, let me see him." Martha said as she and Rose came in the room.

"I'm so Sorry, Rose." Martha told Rose as she saw the Doctor's body.

"Stop. Case closed." The chief Judoon said.

"But it was her. She killed him. She did it. She murdered him." Martha said.

"The Judoon have no authority over human crime." The chief Judoon said.

"But she's not human." Rose protests.

"Oh, but I am. I've been catalogued." Ms. Finnegan told her.

"But she's not! She assimil... Wait a minute. You drank his blood. The Doctor's blood." Martha said and Rose grabs a Judoon scanner and scans her.

"Oh, all right. Scan all you like." said

"Non-human." the chief Judoon said as the scanner made a sound.

"But...what?" asked, confused.

"Confirm analysis." The chief Judoon said and the rest of the Judoon with him did the same.

"Oh, but it's a mistake, surely. I'm human. I'm as human as they come."

"He gave his life so they'd find you." Martha said, but she doesn't notice that Rose is not upset; Rose can tell that her husband is not actually dead.

"Confirmed: Plasmavore. I charge you with the crime of murdering the princess of Patrival Regency Nine." The chief Judoon said.

"She deserved it! Those pink cheeks and those blond curls and that simpering voice. She was begging for the bite of a plasmavore." said, as she knew she couldn't hide it anymore.

"Do you confess?"

"Confess? I'm proud of it! Slab, stop them!" she said and the Slab moves forward and the Judoon shoot at the Slab and the Slab disintegrates.

"Verdict: guilty. Sentence: execution." The chief Judoon said and The warning sign light up: MAGNETIC OVERLOAD.

dashes behind the screen and plugs in the MRI scanner. "Enjoy your victory, Judoon, because you're going to burn with me. Burn in hell! said as she screams as they disintegrate her. Martha rushes over to the Doctor.

"Case closed." The chief Judoon said

"What did she mean, 'burn with me'? The scanner shouldn't be doing that. She's done something." Rose asked

The Chief Judoon goes to the MRI scanner and scans it "Scans detect lethal acceleration of mono-magnetic pulse."

"Well, do something! Stop it!" Martha said.

"Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate." The chief Judoon said.

"You can't just leave it. What's it going to do?" Martha told them.

"All units withdraw." The chief Judoon said and Martha ran to the corridor as they depart "You can't go. That thing's going to explode and it's all your fault."

The sign continues to flash: MAGNETIC OVERLOAD.

As Martha runs to the Doctor and starts to apply pulmonary resuscitation techniques, Rose goes to the scanner controls then realises she doesn't have a sonic screwdriver any more.

"One, two, three, four, five. One, two, three, four, five." Martha says.

"He has two hearts, Martha!" Rose told Martha as she tries to fix the MRI scanner manually "One, two, three, four, five. One, two, three, four, five." Martha said as she gives the Doctor CPR on both of his hearts, she runs out of air as she breath deep and gives him her breaths.

The Doctor wakes up as he regains conscious and starts to cough. Martha falls to the ground.

Rose felt that her husband has woken up through their bond "Took you long enough, Theta." Rose told her husband.

"Sorry, Arkytior." He told her as he apologized as he staggers to the MRI machine, and he pulls apart the cables that had plugged together and the scanner turns off, then carries Martha down the corridor. To the Hospital ward The Judoon spaceships take off as the oxygen levels fall to zero.

Rose follows the Doctor as he carries Martha down a corridor, where patients and doctors alike are either very weak or unconscious due to oxygen starvation. The Doctor and Rose both looks out of the window at the Judoon ships.

"Come on, come on, come on. Come on, Judoon, reverse it." The Doctor mutters before it starts to rain , both he and Rose smiles " It's raining, Martha. It's raining on the moon." They both said and then in a flash of white light, they disappear from the moon along with the hospital.

The hospital reappears where it originally was and soon an Emergency care commences, while Martha sits, looking thoughtful, outside the hospital.

"I told them I represented the human race. I told them, you can't do that. I said: You can't do that, we have rights." Morgenstern said, giving his version of what happened to a policeman.

"Martha!" A woman, with a similar skin tone said as she goes to hug her. "Oh, God! I thought you were dead! What happened? It was so weird, because the police wouldn't say, they didn't have a clue. And I tried phoning, but I couldn't get through. Mum's on her way, but she couldn't get through, they've closed off all the roads."

Martha sees the Doctor and Rose both walking away, towards the Tardis. Rose enters the Tardis as he smiles at her, and waves. A truck goes by, and when it has passed, the Doctor, Rose and the Tardis.

"There's thousands of people trying to get in, the whole city's ground to a halt, and Dad phoned, cause it's on the news and everything, he was crying. It's been a mess, and what happened? I mean, what really happened? Where were you?" Martha's sister continued and Martha stares at the place the Tardis was, hearing the last traces of the Tardis' engines as it dematerialises.

Later at the party of Martha's brother Martha, was distressed as there was just an argument between, her mother, her father's girfrend and her father and she sees the Doctor standing on the corner, looking at her. He smiles and gives her a "follow me" look. She follows him around the building...

She finds him and Rose standing and leaning against the Tardis. There is a 'VOTE SAXON' poster on the wall behind Martha.

"I went to the moon today."

"A bit more peaceful than down here." He said.

"You both never even told me who you both are." Martha told them.

"The Doctor and Rose." The Doctor told Martha.

"What sort of species? It's not every day I get to ask that."

"I'm a Time Lord." The Doctor answered.

"Right! Not pompous at all, then, what about you, Rose." Martha asked Rose.

"I'm a Time Lady,which is a female Time Lord." Rose answered.

"We just thought since you saved my life and we've got brand new sonic screwdrivers which both of the screwdriver needs road testing, you might fancy a trip." The Doctor said he and Rose both held their new screwdrivers, which had the same casing as before.

"What, into space?" Martha asked them.

"Well." The Doctor said.

"I can't. I've got exams. I've got things to do. I have to go into town first thing and pay the rent, I've got my family going mad..." Matha told them.

"If it helps, Marth both me and the Doctor can travel in time, as well." Rose told Martha.

"Get out of here." Martha said, not believing her.

"We can." The Doctor said.

"Come on now, you too, that's going too far." Martha said, still in disbelief.

"We'll prove it." He said as he and Rose both goes into the Tardis, and it makes the wheezing groaning noise that it does, and then disappears while Martha watches. She waves her hand in the spot where it was and just then It rematerializes in the same place, the Doctor steps out, holding his tie in his hand, while Rose steps out and held her hand out, showing martha that she didn't have her watch anymore "I would like my watch back now." Martha gives Rose back her watch and Rose straps it back on her wrist.

"Told you!" The Doctor said.

"I know, but... that was this morning! But, did you both..." She said as she realizes that they were telling the truth "Oh, my God! You both can travel in time!"

The Doctor puts his tie on again.

"But hold on, if you both could see me this morning, why didn't either of you tell me not to go in to work?"Martha asked them.

"Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden. Except for cheap tricks."

"And that's your spaceship?" Martha asked the Doctor and Rose.

"It's called the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space." Rose said, telling Marth what the Tardis was called and told her what the acronym stood for as Martha touched the wood of the Tardis.

"Your spaceship's made of wood. There's not much room. The three of us would be a bit intimate." Martha told them.

"Take a look." The Doctor said as he pushes the door open, She goes in, the Doctor follows her. She looks around and as she saw the dimensional transcendentalism she runs out again "Oh, no, no."

Martha looks around the outside of the Tardis "But it's just a box. But it's huge. How does it do that? It's wood." She knocks on the door of the Tardis. "It's like a box with that room just rammed in. It's bigger on the inside."

"Is it? I hadn't noticed." Rose said sarcastically before shutting the door behind Martha, and the Doctor throws his coat aside "All right, then, let's get going." He said.

"But is there a crew? Like a navigator and stuff? Where is everyone?" Martha asked them.

"Just us." The Doctor said.

"All by yourselves?" Martha asked them.

"Yep." They said.

"Just one trip to say 'thanks', you get one trip, then back home. I'd rather be by ourselves." The Doctor said as he and Rose began hopping around the Console pushing buttons, pulling levers and among other things that Martha does not understand.

"Well, then. Close down the gravitic anomalizer. Fire up the helmic regulator. And finally, the hand brake. Ready?"

"No." Martha replied.

"Off we go." He said as he pulls the hand brake. The Tardis jolts and shakes, as he,Rose and Martha falls.

"Blimey, it's a bit bumpy." Martha muttered.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Jones." Rose said as handing Martha her hand.

"It's my pleasure, ." Martha said Shaking her hand and the Tardis hurtles through the vortex.

 **Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well... Rose. Because I don't know how to write her properly. And I still need a Beta-reader.**


	25. The Shakespeare Code Part 1

As the Tardis traveled through the Time Vortex,the Doctor turns a wheeled control, Rose was piloting the Tardis as well, using another control on the console. while Martha holds on to the console to remain steady "But how do both of you travel in time? What makes it go?"

"Oh, let's take the fun and mystery out of everything. Martha, you don't wanna know. It just does. Hold on tight," The Doctor said and he practically climbs onto the console, using his foot on another control. Martha and Rose get knocked to the floor and the Doctor falls off the console.

"Blimey! Do you have to pass a test to fly this thing?" Martha asked them.

"Yes, and I failed it," the Doctor told her as he grabs his coat "Now, make the most of it."

"Well, I passed mine," Rose told Martha, the Doctor hands Martha, her jacket to her. "We promised you one trip and one trip only."

"Outside this door..." the Doctor said as he stops at the door and faces Martha "Brave new world," he finishes.

"Where are we?" Martha asked.

"Take a look," he said as he Opens door. "After you."

Martha walks outside, followed by Rose and the Doctor and onto an Elizabethan street at night with people milling about.

"Oh, you are kidding me. You are so kidding me. Oh, my God! We did it. We travelled in time. Where are we? No, sorry. I gotta get used to this whole new language. When are we?"

"Garde a l'eau," They heard someone above them say as the Doctor looks up and pulls Martha back as from a first floor window and man dumps the contents of a bucket "Mind out," the Doctor said "Somewhere before the invention of the toilet. Sorry about that."

"I've seen worse. I've worked the late night shift at A&E." Martha said as the Doctor and Rose starts to walk away from the Tardis.

"But are we safe? I mean, can we move around and stuff?"

"Of course we can," the Doctor told her "Why do you ask?"

"It's like in the films. You step on a butterfly; you change the future of the human race," Martha answered.

"Well, tell you what then, don't step on any butterflies. What have butterflies ever done to you?"

They then continued walking "What if, I dunno, what if I kill my grandfather?" Martha asked, out of curiosity.

"Martha, are you planning to kill him?" Rose asked Martha.

"No."

"Well, then," the Doctor said.

"This is London?" Martha asked.

"I think so. Right about 1599." He told her.

"Oh, but hold on. Am I all right? I'm not gonna get carted off as a slave, am I?" Martha asked them.

"Why would they do that?" The Doctor asked.

"Not exactly white, in case you haven't noticed."

"We're not even human. Just walk about like you own the place. Works for us. Besides, you'd be surprised," he reassured her. "Elizabethan England, not so different from your time. Look over there." He then points at a man shovels manure "They've got recycling."

"Water cooler moment." He said as they saw two men conversing at a water barrel.

"and the world will be consumed by flame!" A preacher said as they walk past a man preaching about the end of the world.

"Global warming."

"Oh, yes, and... entertainment! Popular entertainment for the masses. If I'm right, we're just down the river by Southwark right next to..." He said as they run around a corner "Oh, yes, the Globe Theatre! Brand new. Just opened. Through, strictly speaking, it's not a globe; it's a tetradecagon, 14 sides, containing the man himself."

"Whoa, you don't mean... is Shakespeare in there?" Martha asked.

"Oh, yes, he is." Rose said

"Miss Jones, will you accompany me and Rose to the theatre?" The Doctor asked Martha.

"Yes, Mr. and , I will." Martha told them as she continued to walked with them.

"When you get home, you can tell everyone you've seen Shakespeare," the Doctor suggested.

"Then I could get sectioned," Marth told him, telling him that she'd be taken to an insane asylum if she told people from her time that.

The Globe Theatre was a Packed house, everyone applauding and cheering, actors onstage taking their bows.

"That's amazing! Just amazing. It's worth putting up with the smell. And those are men dressed as women, yeah?" Martha asked.

"London never changes," The Doctor said "Right, Rose?"

"Yeah, it never changes except for the primitiveness compared to the 20th and 21st centuries," Rose said.

"Where's Shakespeare? I wanna see Shakespeare," Martha said "Author! Author," she then said as she chants with fist in air both the Doctor and Rose looks at her.

"Do people shout that? Do they shout Author?" Martha asked them and then suddenly a man in the crowd by Martha picks up the chant and it soon spreads.

"Well... they do now." Rose said as she and her husband looks around the crowd

Then a man with a full head of hear and a beard and that man was William Shakespeare and he comes out and takes an exaggerated bow and blows kisses. Audience goes wild and cheers even louder.

"He's a bit different from his portraits." Martha noted

"Genius. He's a genius, the genius. The most human Human that's ever been. Now we're gonna hear him speak. Always, he chooses the best words. New, beautiful, brilliant words," The Doctor told Martha

"Yeah he was," Rose agreed with her husband

"Oh, shut your big fat mouths!" Shakespeare shouts at the audience and the audience then laughs.

"Oh, well," The Doctor mutters as he was disappointed.

"You should never meet your heroes," Martha told the Doctor.

"Martha, he's met his heroes before, he and I met Charles Dickens a few years ago, and he was exactly like thay say he was," Rose told Martha.

"You have excellent taste! I'll give you that," Shakespeare said as he points to a man in the audience "Oh, that's a wig!" He added, pointing at someone in the audience.

"I know what you're all saying. 'Love's Labour's Lost', that's a funny ending, isn't it? It just stops! Will the boys get the girls? Well, don't get your hose in a tangle, you'll find out soon," He told the audience, as he paces on the stage.

"When?" People in the audience asks him.

"Yeah, yeah. All in good time. You don't rush a genius," he said as he bows and the he suddenly jerks upright.

"When? Tomorrow night." He said and the audience cheers, "The premiere of my brand new play. A sequel, no less, and I call it Love's Labour's Won!"

The audience applauds loudly and both the Doctor and Rose remains quiet, as they have never even heard of that play even when studying history of other species at the academy on Gallifrey but they figured it was the play that was lost.

Soon the Doctor, Rose and Martha leave the theatre with the rest of the crowd "I'm not an expert, but I've never heard of Love's Labour's Won," Martha told the two Gallifreyans.

"Exactly, the lost play. It doesn't exist, only in rumours. It's mentioned in lists of his plays but never ever turns up. No one knows why," The Doctor said.

"Have you got a mini-disk or something? We could tape it. We can flog it. Sell it when we get home and make a mint," Martha suggested and both the Doctor and Rose looks at her

"No."

"That would be bad?" Martha guessed.

"Yeah. It would be bad, like what you said Martha about the butterfly effect. It could cause like let's say the thirteen colonies not getting independence from britain and becoming the United States of America," Rose told Martha.

"Well, how come it disappeared in the first place?" Martha asked them

"Well, we both were just gonna give you a quick little trip in the Tardis but I suppose we could stay a bit longer," the Doctor said "Wouldn't you say Rose, investigate of what happened to the lost play?" He asked Rose

"Yep, let's find out what happened to it," Rose told her husband as she agreed with him.

They go to the inn where Shakespeare was staying at and the Doctor Knocks on an open door of the inn "Hello! Excuse me! I'm not interrupting, am I? Mr. Shakespeare, isn't it?" The Doctor asked as he and Rose came in the room

"Oh no, no, no, no," Shakespeare said as he facepalmed himself "Who let both of you in? No autographs. No, you two can't have yourself sketched with me. And please don't ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the interest. Now be a good boy and girl and shove..."

"Hey, nonny nonny. Sit right down here next to me," he said as he sees Martha standing behind the Doctor and Rose.

"You two get sewing on them costumes. Off you go." Shakespeare told two of his stage actors.

"Come on, lads. I think our William's found his new muse." A blonde female landlady told the two stage actors.

"Sweet lady," Shakespeare said as the two stage actors go to sew costumes for their next play.

Martha sits at the table "Such unusual clothes. So... fitted," Shakespeare noted as the Doctor and Rose took a seat as well.

"Um, verily, forsooth, egads," Martha said, trying to speak in an elizabethan english accent, that made Rose remember the time she tried to do the same with a scottish accent at Queen Victoria.

"No, no, don't do that. Don't," he told Martha and he Holds out his psychic paper to Shakespeare. "I'm Sir Doctor of Tardis, the blonde with me is my wife Dame Rose of the powell estate and Tardis and this is our companion, Miss Martha Jones."

"Interesting, that bit of paper. It's blank," Shakespeare told them.

"Oh, that's... very clever. That proves it. Absolute genius," The Doctor said as he and Rose were impressed.

Martha peers at the psychic paper "No, it says so right there. Sir Doctor, Dame Rose and Martha Jones. It says so."

"And I say it's blank," Shakespeare told Martha.

"Psychic paper. Um, long story. Oh, he hates starting from scratch." Rose told Martha as the Doctor puts his psychic paper away.

"Psychic. Never heard that before and words are my trade. Who are you two exactly? More's the point, who is your delicious blackamoor lady?"

"What did you say?" Martha asked, wanting to know if she heard that correctly.

"Woops. Isn't that a word we use nowadays? An Ethiop girl? A swarth? A Queen of Afric..." Shakespeare asked Martha.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," Martha said as she was offended by the racial terms that Shakespeare just said.

"It's political correctness gone mad. Um, Martha's from a far-off land. Freedonia," The Doctor told him.

"Excuse me!" A man with a full grown beard said as he enters the room "Hold hard a moment. This is abominable behaviour. A new play with no warning? I demand to see a script, Mr Shakespeare. As Master of the Revels, every new script must be registered at my office and examined by me before it can be performed," The man told Shakespeare.

"Tomorrow morning, first thing, I'll send it 'round." Shakespeare reassured him.

"I don't work to your schedule, you work to mine. The script, now!"

"I can't," shakespeare replied.

"Then tomorrow's performance is cancelled," the man told him

It's all go, 'round here, isn't it?" Martha asked

"I'm returning to my office for a banning order. If it's the last thing I do, Love's Labour's Won will never be played," the man told Shakespeare before leaving.

"Well, then..." Martha starts after drinking some water from a cup "mystery solved. That's 'Love's Labour's Won over and done with. Thought it might be something more, you know... more mysterious." She added, Rose and the Doctor figured that it wasn't over and something more mysterious is at play here and then suddenly, they hear screaming from outside and they rush out to the street where they saw that the man that asked shakespeare for the script was spitting up water.

"It's that Lynley bloke," Martha said.

"What's wrong with him?" The Doctor asked "Leave it to men. I'm a doctor," he said as he goes to Lynley's side.

"So am I near enough," Martha interjected as she goes to the other side of Lynley and a few moments later, Lynley falls to the ground. The Doctor stands and runs to look down the street, as Martha puts her ear on lynley's chest trying to listen for heartbeat and breathing from him "Gotta get the heart going. Mr Lynley, c'mon, can you hear me? You're gonna be all right."

She prepares to start mouth-to-mouth as the Doctor returns with Rose going with him and water gushes from Lynley's mouth.

"What the hell is that?"

"I've never seen a death like it. His lungs are full of water, he drowned and then... I dunno, like a blow to the heart, an invisible blow," the Doctor told Martha .

"Good mistress, this poor fellow has died from a sudden imbalance of the humours. A natural if unfortunate demise. Call a constable and have him taken away," He then said as he stands and addresses the landlady

"Yes, sir," the landlady replied

"I'll do it, ma'am," another woman, wearing a headgear on her head said and she walks away with a satisfied smirk. The Doctor crouches back down beside the body, Rose crouched afterwards.

"And why are you telling them that?" Martha asked the Doctor.

"This lot still have got one foot in the Dark Ages. If either me or Rose tell them the truth, they'll panic and think it was witchcraft," he answered

"Okay, what was it then?"

"Witchcraft," Rose replied

I got you a room, Sir Doctor and Dame Rose. Miss Jones has another room across from you two which is just across the landing," the landlady told the Doctor, Rose and martha as they got back to Shakespeare's room before leaving.

"Poor Lynley. So many strange events. Not least of all, this land of Freedonia where a woman can be a doctor?" Shakespeare asked Martha.

"Where a woman can do what she likes," Martha told him.

"And you two, Sir Doctor and Dame Rose," Shakespeare said turning to the Doctor and Rose "How can a man and his wife that are both so young have eyes so old?"

"We do a lot of reading," the Doctor and Rose both told him.

"A trite reply. Yeah, that's what I'd do," Shakespeare said.

"And you, you look at them like you're surprised they both exists. they're as much of a puzzle to you as they are to me," Shakespeare said to Martha.

"I think we should say good night," Martha said as she leaves to her room.

"I must work. I have a play to complete. But I'll get my answers tomorrow, Doctor, and I'll discover more about you, your wife and why this constant performance of yours." Shakespeare told the Time Lord.

"All the world's a stage," the Doctor said from the doorway as he quotes shakespeare from a play he hasn't written yet.

"Hm, I might use that. Good night, Doctor," Shakespeare told the Doctor.

"Nighty-night, Shakespeare," the Doctor said as he and Rose leaves to their rooms.

"Theta?" Rose said after they got to their rooms.

"What, Arkytior?"

"Do you have a feeling that whatever caused Lynley to die was a creature from before the big bang, but didn't go extinct?" Rose asked her husband.

"It's a possibility, but remember what I said on krop-tor, I believe that it's impossible to survive the end of the universe before ours existed."

"Let's go to bed," Rose said

"I agree with you, arkytior," he said as they both layed down on the bed and tries to get some sleep.

Meanwhile in Shakespeare's room a woman watches Shakespeare's window from the street and she levitates and opens the window from outside She blows the fumes of a potion towards him as he writes, he inhales the gas fumes and falls unconscious.

The woman enters room and raises a marionette "Bind the mind and take the man. Speed the words to writer's hand." Shakespeare suddenly jerks up and, as the woman moves the puppet's arm, he writes.

In their room, the Doctor and Rose couldn't sleep as they are still wide awake.

the woman was done with Shakespeare and his head falls back on the table and the woman touches his hair.

"Will? Finished cleaning just in time for your special treat." the landlady said as she walks in Shakespeare's room with a broom in hand and she stops when she sees the woman "Oh, aye. I'm not the first then."

"I'll take that to aid my flight and you shall speak no more this night," the woman said as she turns around, and her face changes to one of an elderly person but without the greyed hair and she grabs the broom and the landlady screams.

The Doctor and Rose jumps up as they heard the landlady's scream and as they ran out their room Martha follows them to Shakespeare's room

As they got to Shakespeare's room, he wakes with a start when they enter and stop to examine the landlady's body.

"What? What was that?" Shakespeare asked as Martha runs to the window where she sees the silhouette of a witch on a broom flying in the sky, crackling.

"Her heart gave out," the Doctor said

"She died of fright," Rose added as she examines the body of the landlady as well.

"Doctor? Rose?" Martha calls both Gallifreyans and they joins her at the window "What did you see?" They asked her.

"A witch," Martha answers their question.


	26. The Shakespeare Code part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who**

The next morning, the Doctor, Rose and Martha all sit at Shakespeare's desk.

"Oh, sweet Dolly Bailey. She sat out three bouts of the plague in this place. We all ran like rats. But what could have scared her so? She had such enormous spirit," Shakespeare said.

" 'Rage, rage against the dying of the light,'" the Doctor said quoting Dylan Thomas.

"I might use that," Shakespeare said.

"You can't. It's someone else's," the Doctor said

"But the thing is, Lynley drowned on dry land, Dolly died of fright and they were both connected to you," Martha said.

"You're accusing me?" Shakespeare asked Martha, thinking that she's accusing him.

"No, but I saw a witch, big as you like, flying, cackling away, and you've written about witches," Martha said, talking about Shakespeare's play Macbeth which he hasn't written yet.

"I have? When was that?"

"Not, not quite yet," the Doctor said in a low voice.

"Not for another 7 years," Rose told Martha in a similar voice the Doctor did.

"Peter Streete spoke of witches," Shakespeare informed them.

"Who's Peter Streete?"

"Our builder. He sketched the plans to the Globe," Shakespeare told Martha

"The architect? Hold on. The architect! The architect!" The Doctor said as he slams his fist on table. "The Globe! Come on!" He said as he rushes off, followed by Rose, Martha and Shakespeare.

After they got to the Globe Theater, the Doctor and Rose both stood in the pit while Martha and Shakespeare are onstage.

"The columns there, right? 14 sides. I've always wondered but I never asked... tell me, Will, why 14 sides?" The Doctor asked.

"It was the shape Peter Streete thought best, that's all. Said it carried the sound well," Shakespeare answered.

Why does that ring a bell? 14..." Rose said trying to remember what the shape was that had 14 sides that she learned at the academy on Gallifrey.

"There are 14 lines in a sonnet," Martha interjected.

"So there is. Good point. Words and shapes following the same design. But Rose is think about the shape with 14 sides," the Doctor said as he paces. "14 lines, 14 sides, 14 facets...Oh, my head. Tetradecagon... think, think, think! Words, letters, numbers, lines!"

"This is just a theatre," Shakespeare said, thinking that there was nothing special about it.

"Oh, but a theatre's magic, isn't it? You should know. Stand on this stage, say the right words with the right emphasis a the right time... Oh, you can make men weep, or cry with joy, change them. You can change people's minds just with words in this place. And if you exaggerate that..."

"It's like the police box, you two have," Martha told the Doctor and Rose. "Small wooden box with all that power inside."

"Oh. Oh, Martha Jones, I like you," the Doctor told Martha. "Do you agree, Rose?" He asks Rose as he looks at her.

"Yeah, I like her too."

"Tell you what, though. Peter Streete would know. Can we talk to him?"

"You won't get an answer. A month after finishing this place... lost his mind," Shakespeare told the Doctor.

"Why? What happened?" Martha asked him.

"Started raving about witches, hearing voices, babbling. His mind was addled," Shakespeare answered.

"Where is he now?" Rose asked Shakespeare.

"Bedlam," Shakespeare told them

"What's Bedlam?" Martha asked.

"Bethlem Hospital. The madhouse."

"We're gonna go there. Right now. Come on," the Doctor said as he and Rose heads out, Martha follows as does Shakespeare "Wait! I'm coming with you. I want to witness this at first hand!"

Two young actors enter and Shakespeare approaches them "Ralph, the last scene as promised," Shakespeare said as he handed the script of the play to one of the actors "Copy it, hand it round. Learn it. Speak it. Back before curtain up. Remember, kid, project. Eyes and teeth. You never know; the Queen might turn up. As if. She never does," he added as he walks out of the theater.

Martha and Shakespeare follow the Doctor and Rose down a street

"So, tell me of Freedonia, where women can be doctors, writers, actors," Shakespeare asked

"This country's ruled by a woman," Martha answered.

"Ah, she's royal. That's God's business. Though you are a royal beauty," Shakespeare tolld her.

"Whoa, Nelly! I know for a fact you've got a wife in the country," Martha said as she realises that he was flirting with her.

"But Martha, this is Town," Shakespeare said.

"Come on. We can all have a good flirt later," the Doctor said ,groaning as he approached the two humans.

"Rassilon, you and Harkness would hit it off." Rose muttered

"Is that a promise, Doctor?" Shakespeare asked the Doctor, flirting with the Time Lord.

"Oh, 57 academics just punched the air. Now move," the Doctor said to himself .

INT. BETHLEM, CORRIDOR

As the Doctor, Rose,Martha and Shakespeare are led down the halls of Bedlam hospital, they hear Loud screams and moans.

"Does my lord, Doctor or Lady Rose, wish some entertainment while they both waits? I'd whip these madmen. They'll put on a good show for ya. Bandog and Bedlam!" The Jailer asked the two gallifreyans as he takes them to where Peter was.

"No, I don't!" Both the Doctor and Rose both answered at the same time.

"Wait here, my lords and Lady, while I make him decent for the other lady," the Jailer told them as he walks away.

"So this is what you call a hospital, yeah? Where the patients are whipped to entertain

the gentry? And you put your friend in here?" Martha asked Shakespeare

"Oh, and it's all so different in Freedonia." Shakespeare guessed.

"But you're clever! Do you honestly think this place is any good?"

"I've been mad. I've lost my mind. Fear of this place set me right again. It serves its purpose," Shakespeare said.

"Mad in what way?" Martha asked Shakespeare.

"You lost your son," Rose said, softly as she stands next to her husband, against the wall of a gate.

"My only boy. The Black Death took him. I wasn't even there," Shakespeare said

"I didn't know. I'm sorry," Martha apologized for intruding.

"It made me question everything. The futility of this fleeting existence. 'To be or not to be...' oh, that's quite good," Shakespeare said as he quoted a play that he'll write in the future.

"You should write that down," the Doctor suggested, knowing that he will put it in his play 'Hamlet'.

"Hm, maybe not. A bit pretentious?"

"This way, m'lord!" the Jailer calls them and they walk down the hall to Peter Streete's cell and the jailer unlocks the door.

"They can be dangerous, m'lord. Don't know their own strength," the Jailer told the Time Lord.

"I think it helps if you don't whip them! Now get out!" He ordered and the jailer leaves and the Doctor approaches Peter slowly.

"Peter? Peter Streete?"

"He's the same as he was. You'll get nothing out of him," Shakespeare told the Doctor.

"Oh, my husband will," Rose told Shakespeare

"Peter," the Doctor said as he lays a hand on Peter's shoulder and Peter's head jerks up and he looks at the Doctor with wild, glassy eyes and seems like he wants to speak.

The Doctor places his fingertips along Peter's face "Peter, I'm the Doctor. Go into the past, one year ago. Let your mind go back, back to when everything was fine and shining. Everything that happened in this year since happened to somebody else. It was just a story. A winter's tale. Let go. Listen. That's it, just let go," he said as he lies Peter down on his cot. "Tell me the story, Peter. Tell me about the witches."

"Witches spoke to Peter. In the night, they whispered. Got Peter to build the Globe to their design," Peter said "Their design! The 14 walls, always 14. When the work was done they sapped poor Peter's wits." Peter said as he laughs mid sentence.

"Where did Peter see the witches? Where in the city?" The DOctor asked as he crouches beside Peter." Peter, tell me. You've got to tell me where were they?"

"All Hallows Street," Peter answered.

"Too many words," a woman that looked about 200 years old said as she appears besides the Doctor and he goes to stand beside Martha and Rose.

"What the hell?" Martha said

"Just one touch of the heart," the woman said as she lays her hand on Peter's chest.

"Noooo!" both the Doctor and Rose cried.

"Ahhhhh!" Peter screams as he dies

"Witch! I'm seeing a witch!" Shakespeare cried, not believing his eyes.

"Who would be next, hmm? Just one touch," the witch asked "Oh, oh, I'll stop your frantic hearts. Poor, fragile mortals."

"Let us out! Let us out!" Martha shouts out the door

"That's not gonna work. The whole building's shouting that," Rose told Martha.

"Who will die first, hmm?" The witched asked.

"Well, if you're looking for volunteers," the Doctor said as he walks towards the witch.

"No! Don't!"

"Doctor, Rose, can you either of you stop her?" Shakespeare asked the gallifreyans.

"No mortal has power over me," the witch told them.

"Oh, but there's a power in words. If we can find the right one, if either of us can just know you..." the Doctor said.

"None on Earth has knowledge of us," the witch interjected.

"Then it's a good thing we're here then," the Doctor said talking about himself and Rose.

"Now think, think, think... Humanoid female, uses shapes and words to channel energy... ah, 14!" He said as he figured it out as well as Rose "That's it! 14! The 14 stars of the Rexel planetary configuration! Creature, I name you Carrionite!" Both the Doctor and Rose said and the witch shrieks as she disappears.

"What did you both do?" Martha asked the Doctor and Rose.

"We named her. The power of a name. That's old magic," the Doctor explained.

"But there's no such thing as magic," Martha said, as she was confused.

'Well, it's just a different sort of science. You lot, you chose mathematics. Given the right string of numbers, the right equation, you can split the atom. Carrionites use words instead," the Doctor explained.

"Use them for what?" Shakespeare asked.

"The end of the world," Rose answered.

After they got back to Shakespeare's room, the DOctor and Rose went on to explain the Carrionites to Martha and Shakespeare

"The Carrionites disappeared way back at the dawn of the universe," the Doctor said.

"Nobody was sure if they were real or legend, created after the Big Bang or came from the universe before ours." Rose added.

"Well, I'm going for real and created during our universe," Shakespeare said.

"But what do they want?" Martha asked

"A new empire on Earth. A world of bones and blood and witchcraft," the Doctor said, horrified.

"But how?" Martha asked.

"I'm looking at the man with the words," the DOctor said, looking at shakespeare.

"Me? But I've done nothing," Shakespeare said as he was confused.

"Hold on, though. What were you doing last night, when that Carrionite was in the room?" Martha asked.

"Finishing the play," Shakespeare answered

"What happens on the last page?" Rose asked.

"The boys get the girls. They have a bit of a dance. It's all as funny and thought provoking as usual, except those last few lines. Funny thing is... I don't actually remember writing them," Shakespeare answered.

"That's it. They used you. They gave you the final words. Like a spell, like a code. Love's Labour's Won, it's a weapon! The right combination of words, spoken at the right place with the shape of the Globe as an energy converter! The play's the thing! And yes, you can have that," the Doctor said before going to get a map.

INT. SHAKESPEARE'S ROOM

After finding a map the Doctor put his glasses on "All Hallows Street. There it is," he said

"Martha, the three of us will track them down," Rose said.

"Will, you get to the Globe. Whatever you do, stop that play!" The Doctor said.

"I'll do it," Shakespeare said as he shakes the Doctor's hand. "All these years I've been the cleverest man around. Next to you, I know nothing."

"Oh, don't complain," Martha told him.

"I'm not. It's marvellous. Good luck, Doctor and Rose." Shakespeare said.

"Good luck, Shakespeare," the Doctor said heading for door "Once more unto the breach!"

"I like that," Shakespeare said till he remembered that it sounded familiar "Wait a minute... that's one of mine."

"Oh, just shift!" The Doctor said as he pokes his head around the door

"All Hallows Street," the Doctor said as he, Rose and Martha want down a street "but which house?"

"The thing is, though... am I missing something here? The world didn't end in 1599. It just didn't. Look at me, I'm living proof," Martha said confused on how the world could end in 1599.

"Oh, how to explain the mechanics of the infinite temporal flux? I know! Back to the Future! It's like Back to the Future!"

"The film?" Martha asked.

"No, the novelisation," the Doctor said sarcastically.

"He means, yes, the film," Rose said "Marty McFly goes back and changes history."

"And he starts fading away," Martha said as she realises what might happen to her "Oh my God, am I gonna fade?"

"You and the entire future of the human race, the Doctor said. "It ends right now in 1599 if we don't stop it. But which house?"

The door to a house slowly opens.

"Ah, make that witch house," the Doctor said

They walk inside where the younger carrionite is waiting for them.

"I take it we're expected," the Doctor said.

"Oh, I think Death has been waiting for the two you for a very long time," the carrionite told the Doctor and Rose.

"Right then, it's my turn, Martha said as she steps forward. "I know how to do this," she points at the carrionite "I name thee, Carrionite!" She exclaims but the carrionite is not affected by the spell.

"What did I do wrong? Was it the finger?" Martha asked the Doctor and Rose.

"The power of a name works only once. Observe," the carrionite said as she points at Martha. "I gaze upon this bag of bones and now I name thee Martha Jones," the carrionite said and Martha collapses and the Doctor lowers her to the ground.

"What have you done?" Rose asked

"Only sleeping, alas. Curious, the name has less impact. She's somehow out of her time. And as for you, Sir Doctor and Dame Rose!" The Carrionite said as she points, at them expecting a reaction "Fascinating. There are no names for the two of you. Why would anyone hide their titles in such despair? Oh, but look. There's still one word with the power that aches."

"The naming won't work on us."

"But your heart grows cold. Your stepmother misses you as she the north blows north wind blows and carries down to Jackie," the Carrionite said and this causes Rose to get angry.

"Oh, big mistake 'cos that name keeps us fighting! The Carrionites vanished! Where did you go?" The Doctor asked.

"The Eternals found the right word to banish us into deep darkness," the carrionite said.

"And how did you escape?" Rose asked

"New words. New and glittering from a mind like no other," the carrionite told her.

"Shakespeare," both the Doctor and Rose realized.

"His son perished. The grief of a genius. Grief without measure. Madness enough to allow us entrance," the carrionite added.

"How many of you?" The DOctor asked.

"Just the three. But the play tonight shall restore the rest. Then the human race will be purged as pestilence. And from this world we will lead the universe back to the old ways of blood and magic," the Carrionite answers.

"Hmm... busy schedule... but first you gotta get past us," the Doctor told her, and the carrioite Stands face-to-face with Rose and plucks a piece of hair from her, which made Rose angry.

"Oh, that should be a pleasure considering my enemy has such a handsome shape," the Carrionite then said, trying to seduce the Doctor as she runs her fingers along his face.

"Now, that's one form of magic that's definitely not gonna work on me and Rose."

"Oh, we'll see," the carrionite said as she yanks a lock of hair from his head as well and backs away.

"What did you do?" The Doctor asked as he touches his hair on his head.

"Souvenir," the carrionite answered.

"Well, give it back!" He ordered and the carrionite throws up arms and the window behind her opens and she flies out backwards, levitating outside.

"Well, that's just cheating," he said as he stood at the windowsill.

"Behold, Doctor. Men to Carrionites are nothing but puppets," the carrionite said as he pulls out two dolls and wraps the Doctor's hair around one, and Rose's around another and Martha wakes slowly, as she did so.

"Now, you might call that magic... we'd call that a DNA replication module," the Doctor said

"What use is your science now?" The carrionite asked as she stabs both dolls.

Both the Doctor and Rose lets out cries and they falls to the floor as the carrionite cackles and flies away, Martha rushes to the Doctor and Rose.

"Oh my God! Doctor! Don't worry, I've got you." She rolls him onto his back and listens for a heartbeat and found a double heartbeat "Hold on, mister. Two hearts?"

"I told you we have two hearts," Rose reminded Martha.

"You're making a habit of this," he said as both he and Rose Stands and they both nearly falls.

"Aahh!" Martha supports the Doctor "I've only got one heart working," the Doctor said as he and Rose were in pain "How do you people cope?"

"We've got to get the other one of our hearts started," Rose said.

"Hit me! Hit me on the chest," the Doctor said and Martha hits him on the chest "Aahh! Other side!" She hits him again on the other side of his chest

"On the back! On the back!" She does what he said. "Left a bit!" She does it on the left "Ahh, lovely."

He Stands up and Martha did the same to Rose "There we go! Ba-da-boom! Well, what are you standing there for? Come one! The Globe!" The Doctor said and he rushes out followed by Rose and Martha.

Martha, Rose and the Doctor run through the streets.

"We're going the wrong way!" Martha and Rose told the DOctor as they ran down the wrong street.

"No, we're not!" He said as they ran down a street.

"We're going the wrong way!" He then realized and they run back the way they came.

Running through the streets, the Doctor, Rose and Martha hear screaming and see a red glow of energy pouring from the Globe. "I told thee so! I told thee!" The preacher from when they first arrived is there told them

"Stage door!" The Doctor said and he rushes off. Thunderclouds and lightning form over the Globe theater mixing with the red glow.

The Doctor, Rose and Martha burst in backstage to see Shakespeare nursing his head.

"Stop the play! I think that was it. Yeah, I said, Stop the play!" The Doctor said.

"I hit my head," Shakespeare told him.

"Yeah, don't rub it, you'll go bald." He said and then they all Hear screams from out front on the stage. "I think that's our cue!" the Doctor said as both he and Rose runs out. Martha grabs Shakespeare's hand and they follow.

"Now begins the millennium of blood!" one of the elderly carrionites said and they cackle. The Doctor and Rose runs onstage with Martha and Shakespeare behind them.

"The Doctor and Rose! They both lives! Then watch this world become a blasted heath! They come! They come!" the younger carrionite said and the remaining Carrionites freed from the crystal fly about the Globe.

THE DOCTOR (grabs Shakespeare): "Come on, Will! History needs you!" The Doctor said as he grabs Shakespeare.

"But what can I do?" Shakespeare asked him

"Reverse it!" The Doctor and Rose answered.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Shakespeare asked

"The shape of the Globe gives words power, but you're the wordsmith, the one true genius. The only man clever enough to do it!" The Doctor explained.

"But what words? I have none ready!" Shakespeare told him

"You're William Shakespeare!" The DOctor and Rose exclaimed at him.

"But these Carrionite phrases, the need such precision!" He told the gallifreyans.

"Trust yourself. When you're locked away in your room, the words just come, don't they? Like magic. Words of the right sound, the right shape, the right rhythm, words that last forever! That's what you do, Will! You choose perfect words. Do it. Improvise!"

"Close up this den of hateful, dire decay! Decomposition of your witches' plot! You thieve my brains, consider me your toy. My doting Doctor and Rose both tells me I am not!" Shakespeare said

"No! Words of power!" the younger of the carrionites said in fear.

"Foul Carrionite spectres, cease your show! Between the points..." Shakespeare said and then

he looks to the Doctor and Rose.

"7-6-1-3-9-0!"

"7-6-1-3-9-0! And banished like a tinker's cuss, I say to thee..." Shakespeare said and he again, looks to the Doctor and Rose who are both at a loss.

"Expelliarmus!" Martha cried out.

"Expelliarmus!" The Doctor and Rose repeated Martha.

"Expelliarmus!" Shakespeare said

"Good old JK!" The Doctor said as the Carrionites scream.

"The deep darkness! They are consumed! Ahhh!" the younger carrionite said and the wraith-like carrionites get sucked up into the cloud, tornado fashion, as do all copies of the play.

"Love's Labour's Won. There it goes," Rose said as the cloud dissipates and the audience sighs in relief then begins applauding. The Doctor and Rose ducks out as actors take their bows.

"They think it was all special effects," Martha said.

"Your effect is special indeed," Shakespeare said flirting with Martha.

"It's not your best line." Martha told him and both Martha and Shakespeare take their bows as well. The Doctor goes to a box where he finds the crystal within which the three are trapped. He takes it with him.

The next Morning at the Globe. Martha and Shakespeare are sitting at the edge of the stage.

"And I say, a heart for a hart and a dear for a deer," Shakespeare said telling Martha a joke,

"I don't get it," Martha told him.

"Then give me a joke from Freedonia," Shakespeare said

"OK, Shakespeare walks into a pub and the landlord says oi, mate, you're bard," Martha said.

"It's brilliant! Doesn't make sense, mind you, but never mind that," Shakespeare said and he then wraps his hand about her waist "Come here."

"I've only just met you," Martha said

"The Doctors married. Why not entertain a man who will?" Shakespeare said.

"I don't know how to tell you this, oh great genius, but your breath doesn't half stink," Martha told Shakespeare.

The Doctor and Rose enter, the Doctor wearing a small stiff ruff and carrying a skull "Shakespeare reminds me of Jack and Casanova," Rose said "Ooo, that reminds me. Don't you still owe him a chicken."

The Doctor said "Don't remind me," the Doctor said.

"Good props store back there!" He said and he looks at the skull "I'm not sure about this though, reminds me of a Sycorax," the DOctor said.

"It reminds me of a sycorax too, Doctor," Rose agreed with her husband.

"Sycorax. Nice word. I'll have that off you as well," Shakespeare said.

"I should be on 10%. How's your head?" He asked him.

"Still aching," SHakespeare replied.

"Here, we got you this," the Doctor said as he removes the collar and puts it on Shakespeare's neck. "Neck brace. Wear that for a few days till it's better, although you might wanna keep it. It suits you."

"What about the play?" Martha asked

"Gone. We looked all over, every single copy of Love's Labour's Won went up in the sky," Rose told her.

"My lost masterpiece," Shakespeare said

"You could write it up again," Martha suggested.

"Yeah, better not, Will. There's still power in those words. Maybe it should best stay forgotten," the Doctor and Rose said.

"Oh, but I've got new ideas. Perhaps it's time I wrote about fathers and sons. In memory of my boy, my precious Hamnet," Shakespeare said.

"Hamnet?" Martha asks him.

"That's him." She repeated.

"Ham-net?" She asked again.

"What's wrong with that?" Shakespeare asked her.

"Anyway, time we were off. Me and Rose have got a nice attic in the Tardis where this lot can scream for all eternity," He said holding the crystal, the carrionites are in, screaming. "And we've gotta take Martha back to Freedonia."

"You mean travel on through time and space," Shakespeare told him.

"You what?" Rose asked him.

"You both are from another world like the Carrionites and Martha is from the future. It's not hard to work out." Shakespeare explained.

"That's... incredible. You are incredible, the Doctor said as he was impressed."

"The three of us are alike in many ways, Doctor and Rose," He told the Doctor and Rose.

"Martha, let me say goodbye to you in a new verse. A sonnet for my Dark Lady. Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate..." Shakespeare said to martha before being interrupted by the of his stage actors

"Will! Will! You'll never believe it! She's here! She's turned up!"

"We're the talk of the town. She heard about last night! She wants us to perform it again."

"Who?" Martha asked

"Her Majesty! She's here," one of the actors told her.

They heard a fanfare as Queen Elizabeth I enters.

"Queen Elizabeth I!" The Doctor, said excitedly

"Doctor! Rose!" the Queen said as she hated them.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"Great another queen that we'll upset. First Victoria,with the werewolf now Elizabeth I with Rassilon knows what," Rose muttered.

"My sworn enemies!"

"What?"

"Off with their heads!"

"What?" The Doctor asked again.

"Never mind what, just run," Martha said "See you, Will! And thanks!"

Martha, Rose and the Doctor run off.

"Stop that pernicious Doctor and Rose! The Queen said and Shakespeare laughs.

Martha, Rose and the Doctor run through the streets of 1599 London back to the Tardis.

"Stop in the name of the Queen!" A soldier shouts at them as they ran back to the Tardis.

"What have you both done to upset her?!" Martha asked.

"How should we know? We both haven't even met her yet. That's time travel for you! Still, can't wait to find out," the Doctor said as he unlocks the TARDIS and Martha runs in, Rose follows Martha "That's something to look forward to," he added "Oh!" He ducks inside as archers fire, embedding an arrow in the door. The TARDIS dematerialises.

 **Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well... Rose. Because I don't know how to write her properly. And I still need a Beta-reader.**


	27. Gridlock Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who that goes to the BBC**

half an hour later in the Tardis, Martha sits demurely while the Doctor flips a few leverson the console, Rose was thinking back to her time on New Earth when she was still chameleon-Arched.

"Just one trip. 'S'what I said. One trip, in the Tardis, and then home," the Doctor said

"Doctor, Although I suppose we could stretch the definition. Take one trip into past, one trip into future. How do you fancy that?" Rose asked.

"No complaints from me!" Martha said, thrilled

"How about a different planet?" The Doctor asked.

"Can we go to yours?" Martha asked the Doctor and Rose.

"Ahh, there's plenty of other places!" He said, cause he and Rose didn't want to tell her that their planet is gone; destroyed.

"Come on, though! I mean, Planet of the Time Lords and Time Ladies, that's got to be worth a look! What's it like?" She asked them.

"Well, it's beautiful, yeah," the Doctor said.

"Our planet is 29,000-30,000 light years from Earth," Rose said.

"Is it like, you know, outer space cities, all spires and stuff?" Martha asked.

"Suppose it is," the Doctor said.

"Yes it is," Rose said at the same time.

"Great big temples and cathedrals?" Martha asked them. The Doctor and Rose are both trying to avoid this topic, but Martha is oblivious, lost in cheerful imagination.

"Yeah," they two gallifreyans said.

"Lots of planets in the sky?"

"The sky's a burnt orange, with the Citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome, shining under the twin suns. Beyond that, the mountains go on forever, slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow," the Doctor added and Martha is utterly enthralled by the details.

"Can we go there?" She asked them.

"Naah! Where's the fun for us? We don't want to go home! Instead..." He said before dancing around the main console, tweaking settings as he goes.

"This is much better. Year five billion and fifty-three, planet New Earth! Second hope of mankind! Fifty thousand light years from your old world, and we're slap bang in the middle of New New York. Although, technically it's the fifteenth New York from the original, so it's New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York. One of the most dazzling cities ever built."

The Doctor throws on his overcoat, and both he and Rose leads Martha out of the Tardis into a pouring rain shower. Martha scowls and hurriedly zips up her jacket.

"Oh, that's nice! Time Lord version of dazzling," Martha said.

"Nah, bit of rain never hurt anyone. Come on, let's get under cover!" He said as the three of them ran to get away from the rain.

"Well, it looks like the same old Earth to me. On a Wednesday afternoon," Martha said as they walked down an alleyway.

"Hold on, hold on. Let's have a look," the Doctor said as he goes over to a dead screen on the wall, and he uses his sonic screwdriver buzzing. Once static appears, the Doctor bangs on the top of the screen himself, and a female news reporter flickers into view.

"...and the driving should be clear and easy, with fifteen extra lanes open for the New New Jersey expressway," the news reporter stated and then suddenly the image on the screen shifts to reveal the New New York above ground, a gorgeous spired city on the coast of a large river, with sleek flying vehicles zooming in the air.

"Oh, that's more like it! That's the view we had last time This must be the lower levels. Down in the base of the tower, some sort of under-city," The Doctor said and Rose smiled at that memory of them sitting there.

"You both have brought me to the slums?" Martha asked, sounding irritated, but smiling in spite of herself.

"Much more interesting! It's all cocktails and glitter up there. This is the real city," He said pointing at the screen.

"You'd enjoy anything, Doctor," Martha said as she can't stop loving him like a friend.

"That's me. Oh, the rain's stopping! Better and better!" He said as the rain stops

"When you Two say last time, was that both of you?" Martha asked them.

"Um, yeah. Yeah, it was, yeah," The Doctor said.

"You're taking me to the same planets that you both went to?" She asked them.

"What's wrong with that?" The Doctor asked

"Nothing. Just... ever heard the word rebound?"

As she pushes past him, vexed, a man suddenly flips open the top of the large green boxes to reveal a street vendor's cart. Around the Doctor, Rose and Martha, many others do the same, appearing and shouting out their wares.

"Oh! You should have said. How long you been there? Happy! You want Happy!" A man in a pharmacy shaft said.

"Customers! Customers! We've got customers!" A dark-skinned female pharmacist said in their shaft.

"We're in business! Mother, open up the Mellow, and the Read!" A white female pharmacist said as she opened her shaft.

"Happy, Happy, lovely happy Happy!" The first pharmacist said

"Anger! Buy some Anger!" Another one said

"Get some Mellow, makes you feel all bendy and soft all day long!" Another one said.

"Younger, them. They'll rip you off. Do you want some happy?" The first one added.

"No, thanks," the Doctor and Rose said, declining.

"Are they selling drugs?" Martha asked.

"I think they're selling moods," the Doctor said.

"Same thing, isn't it?' Martha asked.

Other, more bedragged-looking people walk into the alleyway behind the Doctor, Rose and Martha. These newcomers draw more cries from the pharmacists. A pale woman dressed in very dark clothes walks with intent toward the stalls.

"Over here, sweetheart! That's it, come on, I'll get you first!" One of the Pharmacists said to the Pale woman.

"Oi! Oi, you! Over here! Over here! Buy some Happy!" Another Pharmacist called to her.

"Come over here, yeah. And what can I get you, my love?" the white female pharmacist asked the pale woman.

"I want to buy Forget."

"I've got Forget, my darling. What strength? How much you want forgetting?" The Pharmacist asked her.

"It's my mother and father. They went on the motorway."

"Oh, that's a swine," the pharmacist said and she reaches behind her into the stall, pulls out a small circular token, and holds it out to the pale woman. "Try this. Forget Forty-three. That's two credits."

The pale woman pays the pharmacist and turns away, the token still in her hand. Before she can do anything with it, the Doctor stops her.

"Sorry, but, hold on a minute. What happened to your parents?"

"They drove off," the pale woman answered

"They might drive back," Rose said optimistically.

"Everyone goes to the motorway in the end. I've lost them," the pale woman told them.

"But they can't have gone far. You could find them," the Doctor said and the pale woman just looks at him and Rose, then looks down with a sigh, she sticks the circular token to her neck.

"No, no, no, don't!" Both He and Rose said but they're too late. Once the token has been applied, the pale woman's expression changes almost instantly. She seems docile, serene; a bit out of it, but blithely unaware of her surroundings.

"I'm sorry, what were you two saying?"

"Your parents. Your mother and father They're on the motorway," the Doctor said.

"Are they? That's nice," the pale woman said and Martha makes a disbelieving face, and looks to the Doctor and Rose, they're disturbed, but not surprised.

"I'm sorry. I won't keep the two of you," the pale woman said and they watch her go with frowns on their faces, the Doctor and Rose's faces are pensive, while Martha's face is upset and a little scornful.

"So that's the human race five billion years in the future. Off their heads on chemicals," Martha said but as she says this, two figures spring out from behind her, carrying guns and dressed in dark clothing. One man grabs her from behind, throwing an arm around her neck and dragging her off, as a woman stands in front of them pointing her gun at the Doctor and Rose. Martha screams and struggles, but they're quick, they retreat, taking Martha with them.

"I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry. We just need three, that's all," the man said.

"No, let her go! we're warning you, let her go! Whatever you want, me and my wife can help. All of us, we can help. But first you've got to let her go!" The Doctor said desperately.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Sorry," the woman said repeats her apologies, almost crying, until the human couple have disappeared with Martha in their clutches, slamming a large green door behind them. The Doctor bares his teeth in frustration and begins to wrestle with the door.

The man and woman push Martha down a shadowy corridor. Rose uses her sonic screwdriver and the Doctor yanks the door open, as he and Rose then ran after the kidnappers.

The man, woman, and Martha emerge in daylight, running down a fire escape, the man has Martha by the arm, and the woman is at their rear, still holding out the gun.

"The Doctor and Rose are both so gonna kill you, and never mind them, I'm gonna kill you myself! Let go of me!" Martha screamed at her kidnappers and she breaks free of his grip, but he grabs her again, pulling her closer and looking to the woman and They have stopped in front of a large black car.

"Give her some Sleep," the man said.

"Don't you dare! Don't put that stuff in me, don't! Get off me!" Martha screams and protests.

"It's just Sleep Fourteen," the woman said as she reaches into the vehicle behind her and pulls out another token, just like the one that the pale woman used, and makes to press it into Martha's neck. Martha screams and the woman looks upset, but purposeful.

"No, baby, don't fight it," the woman said.

"I'm telling you, don't!" Martha said but with the man who is holding her, however, Martha can't resist for long, and once the token touches her neck she falls into an instant sleep."That's it. Come on. That's it," the woman said.

"Get on board," the man said and they begin to load Martha into their car. The Doctor and Rose both dashes through the corridor where the kidnappers just took Martha. The car rises into the air and the engines power up, just as the Doctor and Rose rushes out onto the fire escape

"Martha!" The Doctor and Rose screamed at the top of their lungs as they saw the vehicle speeding off down a small alleyway and out of sight.

The Doctor and Rose goes back in the alleyway where they and Martha met the pharmacists, and the Doctor pounds on the door of one of the now-closed stalls. It flips up quickly; behind it is the white female pharmacist and as she sees them, she grins broadly and leans toward them over the countertop.

"Thought the two of you would come back! Do one of you want some happy Happy?"

"Those people, who were they? Where did they take her?" The Doctor asked as he was mad as hell and not going to take it anymore, but Rose was trying to control her emotions.

"They've taken her to the motorway," the first pharmacist they saw said as he emerged from his stall.

"Looked like carjackers to me," the white female pharmacist said.

"I'd give up now, darling. You both won't see her again," the dark-skinned pharmacist female said.

"Used to be thriving in this place. You couldn't move. But they all go to the motorway in the end," the first pharmacist they saw said and both the Doctor and Rose whirls, grilling them all at once.

"He kept on saying three, we need three. What did he mean, three?" Rose asked.

"It's the car-sharing policy, to save fuel. You get special access if you're carrying three adults," the white female pharmacist explained.

"This motorway, how do we get there?" the Doctor asked.

"Straight down the alley, keep going to the end. You can't miss it," the same pharmacist told him and They both strides off in the direction she indicates, not losing a second.

"Tell you what, how 'bout some happy Happy? Then you'll be smiling, my love!" the same pharmacist asked and at this, the Doctor turns back

"Word of advice, all of you. Cash up. Close down. And pack your bags."

"Why's that, then?" the pharmacist asked him.

"Because as soon as we've found her, alive and well...and we will find her, alive and well, then we're coming back. And this street is closing. Tonight!" He replied angrily at the Pharmacists

"The oncoming storm, love of my life." Rose muttered in Gallifreyan and the pharmacists glance at each other, apprehensive.

Soon in the car that Martha's kidnappers were in, Martha fuzzily comes to, seeing the odd green light above her, she looks around the car, seeing containers of pills and liquid next to her and hearing vague voices in the background. the man and woman are silhouetted in Martha's vision as she regards the front of the vehicle.

"Yeah. The view from the windows. You can see all the way out to the flatlands," Martha hear the woman say as she's at the edge of her consciousness.

Martha reaches sleepily for the patch on her neck and pulls it off, frowning. she throws it away.

"The sky... They say the air smells like apple grass. Can you imagine?" The woman asked the man.

"The houses are made of wood. There are jobs going in the foundries. Everyone says so!" The Man told the woman.

Martha thinks quickly and she sees a gun sitting on a computer screen next to her head and snatches it, pointing it at her captors "Take me back. Whoever you are, just take me back to my friends. That's all I want. I won't cause any trouble. Just take me back!"

Both the man and woman glance at each other.

"I'm sorry. That's not a real gun," the woman told Martha.

"Yeah, well, you would say that," Martha said as she was still angry at them.

"Where do you get a gun from, these days? I wouldn't even know how to fire," the woman said and Martha looks disgustedly at the fake firearm in her hand, lowering it slowly "No, nor me. Okay."

"What's your name?" The woman asked, trying to be friendly now.

"Martha. Martha Jones," Martha answers as she now gets up and comes gingerly toward the front of the car to stand behind them.

"Well, I'm Cheen, and this is Milo," the woman said introducing herself and her friend "And I swear we're sorry. We're really, really sorry. We just needed access to the fast line, but I promise, as soon as we arrive, we'll drop you off and you can go back and find your friends."

"Seriously?" Martha asked, thinking that she was joking.

"I swear! Look," Cheen said as she pulls back her hair to reveal a patch on her neck. It's the same as the one Martha had on earlier, but this one has the word "HONESTY" printed on it, with the number "36."

"Honesty patch."

"All the same, that's still kidnapping! Where are we, anyway?" Martha asked.

"We're on the motorway," Milo answered.

"What's that, then? Fog?" Martha asked, looking out the windshield window of the car.

"That's the exhaust fumes." Cheen answered.

"We're going out to Brooklyn. Everyone says the air's so much cleaner, and we couldn't stay in Pharmacy Town, 'cause..." Milo starts and he rubs Cheen's knee, and she grins up at Martha.

"Well, 'cause of me. I'm pregnant. We only discovered it last week. Scan says it's going to be a boy."

Milo makes a mock victory gesture; he's as thrilled as Cheen.

"Great. What do I do now, congratulate my kidnappers?" Martha said, sarcastically.

"Oh, we're not kidnappers. Not really," Cheen said.

"Nope. You're idiots! You're having a baby, and you're wearing that?" Martha said and her medical instinct kicking in, Martha rips the honesty patch from Cheen's neck. Cheen gives a small yelp of pain.

"Not anymore," Martha said.

"This'll be as fast as we can. We'll take the motorway to the Brooklyn flyover, and then after that it's gonna take awhile, 'cause then there's no fast lane, just ordinary roads, but at least it's direct," Milo said.

"It's only ten miles," Cheen added.

"How long is it gonna take?" Martha asked.

"About six years," Cheen answered.

"What?" Martha said as she has a 'you have got to be kidding me' face on.

"Be just in time for him to start school."

Milo and Cheen giggle, fresh new parents all over.

"Nope. Sorry. Hold on. Six years? Ten miles in six years? How come?" Martha asked as shw was confused.

In a dilapidated corridor, near an old sign reading "MOTORWAY ACCESS," the Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver buzzes in the dim light as he is forcing a large door to open, the lock opens with a loud clang and both he and Rose steps through onto a platform.

They both cough, now in an atmosphere of heavy smoke, and the smoke is the exhaust of several thousand cars, all hovering in the air in the most terrible traffic jam in the universe (probably the multiverse). Right in front of them, the door to one of the floating vehicles opens, and a large figure covered in protective gear, leans out.

"Hey! You daft little street struts! What are you both doing, standing there? Either get out or get in! Come on!" said the figure in an irish accent.

Coughing fit to burst, the Doctor jumps through the open door into the car followed by Rose as they get in the car they both gasps for breath.

"Did you ever see the like?" the figure said to a dark-haired woman in the car, hands the Doctor an oxygen mask, and he takes it gratefully, she does the same for Rose.

"Here you go," the dark haired woman said as she puts the oxygen masks on the two gallifreyans.

"Just standing there, breathing it in!" the figure said as he pulls off his goggles, cap, and scarf. He's a humanoid cat.

"There's this story says back in the old days, on Junction Forty-Seven, this woman stood in the exhaust fumes for a solid twenty minutes. By the time they found her, her head had swollen to fifty feet!"

"Oh, you're making it up," the woman said as he now heads to the front of the car, getting in the driver's seat.

"A fifty-foot head! Just think of it. Imagine picking that nose," he said.

"Stop it. That's disgusting," the woman said, feeling disgusted by what he said.

"What? Did you never pick your nose?" He joked and then with all joking forgotten, the woman suddenly sits up straight and taps the humanoid cat on the arm "Bran, we're moving!"

"Right. I'm there. I'm on it," he said as he pulls a lever on the console, and the engines in the back of the car spew out smoke. As they go forward, the other cars move into place around them; horns beep in every corner. They don't go far, though, and after a couple of seconds he draws the lever back.

"Twenty yards! We're having a good day," he said and the woman smiles and both of them now turn back to regard the Doctor and Rose, who are both standing behind them and pulling off their oxygen masks.

"And who might the two of you be? Very well-dressed for hitchhikers," the humanoid cat asked

"Thanks. Sorry, I'm the Doctor, and this is my wife, Rose," the Doctor said.

"Medical man! Ha-ha! My name's Thomas Kincade Brannigan, and this is the bane of my life, the lovely Valerie," the humanoid cat said.

"Nice to meet you," Valerie said.

"And that's the rest of the family behind you," Brannigan said gesturing to the back of the car and both the Doctor and Rose turns and draws a curtain behind them, revealing a basket of adorable meowing kittens.

"Aww. They're cute, and adorable." Rose said.

"Aww, that's nice. Hello," the Doctor said as he reaches gently out to them, Rose does the same as the parents of the kittens (Brannigan and Valerie) share a glance, and they turn back to Brannigan and Valerie, now with a tiny black cat in his hands and Rose had a white-grey one in her hands.

"How old are they?" The Doctor asked.

"Just two months," Valerie answered.

"Poor little souls. They've never known the ground beneath their paws," Brannigan said and that mad both the Doctor and Rose share a puzzled look "Children of the motorway," Brannigan added.

"What, they were born in here?" The Doctor and Rose asked in surprised.

"We couldn't stop. We heard there were jobs going, out in the laundries on Fire Island. Thought we'd take a chance." Valerie said.

"What? You've been driving for two months," the Doctor asked.

"Do I look like a teenager? We've been driving for twelve years now." Brannigan countered.

"I'm sorry?" The Doctor said as he was still confused, as well as Rose.

"Yeah! Started out as newlyweds! Feels like yesterday," Brannigan said.

"Feels like twelve years to me," Valerie said.

"From my perspective we have been married what eighty one years, Doctor?" Rose said to her husband, "Ahh, sweetheart, but you're still lovely." Brannigan told Valerie and he tickles her, and she giggles, their troubles forgotten.

"Twelve years? How far did you come? Where did you start? And Rose we've been married seven hundred and fifty two years from where I sit," the Doctor said and that made both Valerie and Brannigan have an exchanged look and both gallifreyans noticed this

"What species are you two?" Brannigan asked them

"I'm a Time Lord." the Doctor answered.

"I'm a Time Lady." Rose answered "We're the last of our species.

"Twelve years?! How far did you come? Where did you start?" The Doctor continued asking after that brief interruption about what species he and Rose were.

"Battery Park. It's five miles back." Brannigan answered.

"You travelled five miles in twelve years?" The Doctor asked, confusedly, Rose had the same expression as he did.

"I think they're both a bit slow." Brannigan said and the Doctor reaches behind him and puts the kitten back with its fellows, Rose did the same.

"What Planet are your species from?" Valerie asked them.

"Never mind that, we've got to get out. Our friend's in one of these cars. She was taken hostage. We should get back to the Tardis," the Doctor said and as he pulls open the door next to him, emerges into nothing but a cloud of smoke.

"You're too late for that. We've passed the lay-by," Brannigan said and both the Doctor and Rise coughs and he closes the door again.

"The two of you are passengers now!" Brannigan said

"When's the next lay-by?" The Doctor asked

"Oh... six months?" Brannigan answered and both the Doctor and Rose are both not amused. Thousands and thousands of identical boxy vehicles float in the air, headlights on, horns blaring, very few of them moving, very little happening.

From her vehicle, Martha watches the traffic jam through a window, as the car she was in descends down "How many cars are out there?"

"I don't think anyone knows," Cheen said from Behind Martha, Cheen reaches for food and holds it out to Martha "Here you go. Hungry?"

"Oh, thanks," Martha said as she pulls away from the window and stands behind the couple again, munching on a large round wafer "About how far down is it to this fast lane?"

"Oh, it's right at the bottom, underneath the traffic jam. But not many people can afford three passengers, so it's empty down there. Rumor has it you can reach up to thirty miles per hour," Milo answered.

"Wow. That's, like, crazy, Martha said, in a deliciously sarcastic tone.

Milo and Cheen laugh, amused by Martha and Martha looks around the car curiously.

"But how are you supposed to live inside this thing? It's tiny," Martha asked

"Oh, we stocked up. Got self-replicating fuel, muscle stimulants for exercise, and there's a chemical toilet at the back. And all waste products are recycled as food," Cheen said and suddenly Martha stops eating at once and eyes her wafer like it's a deadly enemy.

"Oh-kay," Martha said as she drops the wafer as fast as she possibly can.

"Oh, another gap, this is brilliant!" Milo said

"Car sign in," an electronic voice said.

"Car Four Six Five Diamond Six, on descent to fast lane, thank you very much," Milo said, speaking into the transmitter

"Please drive safely," the electronic voice said.

Back in the car that the Doctor and Rose were in The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver shines and buzzes in front of a screen with the insignia of the New New York Police Department. The Doctor is reflected in the screen, holding a vocal transmitter.

"I need to talk to the police," He said into the transmitter.

"Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold," the electronic voice said and as these words are spoken, they also appear typed on the screen: Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold...

"But you're the police!"

"Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold," the electronic voice said

The Doctor scrambles up to the front of the car where Brannigan, Valerie are still sitting

and Rose was standing. "Is there anyone else? We once met the Duke of Manhattan; is there any way of getting through to him?"

"Oh, now, ain't you lordly?" Brannigan said.

"we've got to find our friend," the Doctor said.

"You can't make outside calls. The motorway's completely enclosed, Valerie said.

"What about the other cars?" Rose asked.

"Oh, we've got contact with them, yeah. Well, some of them, anyway. They've got to be on your friends list," Brannigan said as he went to the computer "Now, let's see, who's nearby? Ahh! The Cassini sisters!"

He holds up his transmitter.

BRANNIGAN (into transmitter): "Still your hearts, my handsome girls. It's Brannigan here,"

"Get off the line, Brannigan. You're a pest and a menace," one of the girls said.

"Oh, come on, now, sisters. Is that any way to talk to an old friend?"

"You know full well we're not sisters. We're married," She said.

"Oooh, stop that modern talk! I'm an old-fashioned cat. Now, I've got two hitchhikers here, calls themselves the Doctor and Rose."

Brannigan hands the transmitter over to the Doctor, who grabs it.

THE DOCTOR (into transmitter): "Hello. Sorry. This is the Doctor, Me and my wife are looking for someone called Martha Jones. She's been carjacked. She's inside one of these vehicles, but we don't know which one," the Doctor said into the transmitter.

"Wait a minute," the other female on the other side said.

"Could I ask, what entrance did they use?"

"Where were we?" The Doctor asked Brannigan.

"Pharmacy Town," Brannigan answered

"Pharmacy Town, about twenty minutes ago," he said.

"Let's have a look," she said.

"Just my luck, to marry a car-spotter," the other female said muttering.

"In the last half hour, fifty-three new cars joined from the Pharmacy Town junction," the other female told them.

"Anything more specific?" He asked.

"All in good time. Was she car-jacked by two people?" She asked.

"Yes, she was, yeah," the Doctor answered.

"There we are. Just one of those cars was destined for the fast lane. That means they had three on board. And car number is four six five diamond six," she told them.

"That's it! So how do we find them?" He asked.

"Ah. Now, there I'm afraid I can't help," she told him

"Call them on this thing. We've got their number. Diamond six," Rose suggested.

"Not if they're designated fast lane. It's a different class," Brannigan told her.

"You could try the police," the woman suggested.

"They put me on hold," the Doctor said.

"You'll have to keep trying. There's no one else," the other woman said

"Thank you," he said before he hands Brannigan back the transmitter.

Martha's car continues descending slowly through the massive lines of cars, on a blue screen shows the line representing Car Four Six Five Diamond Six, and it is now moving from Level 39 to Level 43 as Milo's hand points at it.

"See? Another ten layers to go. We're scorching," Milo said to Martha and she smiles. As she does, a low noise sounds; it's like a mix between a creak and a growl.

"What's that?" Martha asked and they hear the sound again.

"It's coming from underneath."Martha noted.

"It's that noise, isn't it? It's like Kate said. The stories are true," Cheen said.

"What stories?" Martha asked her.

MILO (exasperated): "It's the sound of the air vents. That's all. The exhaust fumes travel down, so at the base of the tunnel they've got air vents," Milo said, exasperated, trying to reassure them.

"No, the stories are much better," Cheen said and Milo chuckles, a little derisively, a little fondly, and looks away.

"They say people go missing on the motorway. Some cars just vanish, never to be seen again. 'Cause there's something living down there, in the smoke. Something huge. And hungry. And if you get lost on the road... it's waiting for you," Cheen said.

As the rumbling noise gets louder and louder, they all stare at each other nervously. Milo shifts in his seat "But like I said. Air vents." He presses buttons on the console "Going down to the next layer."

"Except look out there. Does it look like the air vents are working?" Martha asked

"No," Cheen asked.

The sound they hear is keep getting louder. Now there's growling and crashing.

"So what's that, then?" Martha asked and Milo doesn't have an answer for her. He shakes his head "Nah. Kid stuff."

He holds up his transmitter "Car Four Six Five Diamond Six, on descent," He said and the care starts to continue descending.

Back in the Car that both the Doctor and Rose were in the Doctor wanted to go down.

"We've got to go to the fast lane. Take us down," the Doctor said.

"Not in a million years," Brannigan told him.

"You've got more than three passengers! You've got four passengers," He said

"I'm still not going," Brannigan told him.

"She's alone, and she's lost. She doesn't belong on this planet, and it's our fault. I'm asking you, Brannigan, take us down," the Doctor said.

"That's a no. And that's final. I'm not risking the children down there," Valerie said.

"Why not? What's the risk? What happens down there?" He asked her.

"We're not discussing it! The conversation is closed!" Valerie said.

"So we keep on driving?" Rose asked.

"Yes, we do," Brannigan said

"For how long?" the Doctor asked.

"Till the journey's end," Brannigan told him and then suddenly the Doctor reaches over him to snatch the vocal transmitter.

"Mrs. Cassini, this is the Doctor. Tell me, how long have you been driving on the motorway?"

"Oh, we were amongst the first. It's been twenty-three years now," one of the women answered.

"And in all that time, have you ever seen a police car?"

Valerie and Brannigan look at him, disquieted that he's bringing this to light.

"I'm not sure," one of them answered.

"Look at your notes. Any police?"

"Not as such," one of the women replied.

"Or an ambulance? Rescue service? Anything official? Ever?" He asked.

"I can't keep a note of everything."

"What if there's no one out there?" He suggested and Brannigan reaches up and angrily takes the transmitter away from the Doctor.

"Stop it. The Cassinis were doing you and your wife a favor," Brannigan told him.

Rose hits her husband on the shoulder "Doctor, that was rude."

"Someone's got to ask. 'Cause you might not talk about it, but it's there. In your eyes," he asked and it is absolutely in Brannigan's eyes right now.

"What if the traffic jam never stops?" the Doctor asked.

"There's a whole city above us. The mighty city-state of New New York. They wouldn't just leave us," Brannigan said.

"In that case, where are they? Hmm? What if there's no help coming, not ever? What if there's nothing? Just the motorway, with the cars going round and round and round, never stopping? Forever?" He asked Brannigan.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Valerie said, not wanting to hear it and then suddenly The screen at the front of the car blares into life. It's the news starting up "This is Sally Calypso, and it's that time again. The sun is blazing high in the sky over the New Atlantic, the perfect setting for the daily contemplation," the female news reporter said.

"You think you know us so well, Doctor. "I'm not sure about your wife. But we're not abandoned. Not while we have each other." Brannigan said and Valerie smiles a bit at this.

"This is for all of you out there on the roads. We're so sorry. Drive safe," the news reporter finishes.

Valerie and Brannigan as they start to sing, and on the Doctor and Rose watch as Branigan and Valerie sings as he watches them. In Martha's car, Milo and Cheen are also singing "On a hill, far away. Stood an old, rugged cross. The emblem of suffering and shame-And I love that old cross. Where the dearest and best. For a world of lost sinners was slain. So I'll cherish the old, rugged cross, rugged cross. Till my trophies at last I lay down, I lay down. I will cling to the old, rugged cross, rugged cross. And exchange it someday for a crown."

By the end of the hymn, Valerie and Martha have both got tears in their eyes.

"Fast lane access, please drive safely," the electronic voice said in the car Martha is in.

"We made it. The fast lane," Milo said and Cheen grins, breathless, as their car scoots out of the long lines of traffic and descends into empty smoke.

"If you won't take us down then, we will go down on our own," the Doctor said as he scrambles to the middle of the car, pulling his sonic screwdriver and inspecting the floor, Rose following him.

Brannigan and Valerie turn, shocked.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Valerie asked them

"Finding my own way. we usually do," the Doctor answered.

"Capsule open," the electronic voice said as Valerie and Brannigan look on in horror as a door in the floor of the car opens, revealing the hundreds of cars below them. One pulls up right underneath the opening, and the Doctor prepares to jump down.

"Here we go," He said and he takes off his overcoat and throws it to them, Valerie catches it.

"Look after this. I love that coat. Janis Joplin gave me that coat," the Doctor said.

"But you both can't jump!" Valerie cried

"If it's any consolation, Valerie, right now, I'm having kittens," Rose said sympathetically

"This Martha, she must mean an awful lot to the two of you," Brannigan said.

" We hardly know her. We were too busy showing off. And we lied to her. We just couldn't help it, just lied," He said and He looks up "Bye then!"

He jumps down, landing on top of the next car, followed by Rose and they cough from the fumes.

"They're both completely insane!" Valerie cried.

"That, and a bit magnificent!" Brannigan said.

 **Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well... Rose. Because I don't know how to write her properly. And I still need a Beta-reader.**


	28. Gridlock Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who that goes to the BBC.** The Doctor draws his sonic screwdriver across the top of the car he and Rose just landed on, opening its top door. He drops into the car followed by Rose, finding a man dressed all in white and looking very pale "Capsule open," an electronic voice said

"Who the hell are the both you?" the man said.

"Sorry, Motorway Foot Patrol. We're just doing a survey. How are you enjoying your motorway?"

He turns to the floor, opening the bottom door. "Well, not very much. Junction Five's been closed for three years!" the man complained.

"Thank you. Your comments have been noted. Have a nice day!" the Doctor said as he leaps through the bottom of that car, followed by Rose continuing down into the next one. they are still coughing, the fumes are intense.

"Capsule open," the electronic voice said as the Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver on the door of the car they just jumped onto ,opening the bottom door of this car. The Doctor and Rose both look up at two very startled Asian girls in the front.

"Thank you for your cooperation. Your comments have been noted," he said as

he picks up a blue handkerchief and starts to tie it over his mouth to stop him coughing, Rose does the same to stop her Coughing as well.

"Do you mind if we borrow these? Not our colours, but thank you very much."

He, followed by Rose jumps down again, onto a car underneath them "Capsule open," the electronic voice said as he opens the door and this car has two very naked drivers, who look at them in utter shock.

"Oh! Don't mind us," he said as he and Rose enters and then they exits and jumped onto the next one, "Capsule open," an electronic voice said as the door opened and the room is lit all in red, with a very large man in the front.

The Doctor salutes him and he and Rose jumps through this car as well.

In Martha's car, all three passengers are looking dejectedly at the screen. A sidebar reads, "Brooklyn Junction," and below it three choices reading "Exit 1," "Exit 2," and "Exit 3."

"Try again," Cheen said and Milo taps "Exit 1." At the bottom of the screen, a large red message beeps "Junction closed."

"Brooklyn Turnoff One closed," an electronic voice said.

"Try the next one," Cheen said and Milo taps "Exit 2"

"Brooklyn Turnoff Two closed," the same electronic voice said and Cheen lets out an anguished moan "What do we do?"

"We'll keep going round. We'll do the whole loop. By the time we come back round, they'll be open," Milo told her and then suddenly the rumbling noise sounds again, and they all look around in panic.

"You're still calling that air vents?" Martha asked

"What else could it be?" Milo asked.

The three of them had faces that looked like they all didn't want to find out what that noise actually was.

"What the hell is that?" Cheen asked

"It's just, the hydraulics," Milo said, trying to reassure Cheen.

"Sounds like it's... alive," Martha noticed.

"It's all exhaust fumes out there. Nothing could breathe in that," Milo said.

"Calling Car Four Six Five Diamond Six. Repeat, calling Car Four Six Five Diamond Six," A woman said through the transmitter.

"This is Car Four Six Five Diamond Six. Who's that? Where are you?" Milo asked answering the call.

"I'm in the fast lane, about fifty yards behind. Can you get back up? Can you get off the fast lane?" The woman asked.

"We only have permission to go down. We... we need the Brooklyn Flyover," Milo sais

"It's closed. Go back up," the woman said.

"We can't. We'll just go round," Milo said.

"Don't you understand? They're closed. They're always closed," the woman said and as she said that Cheen claps her hands over her mouth, in more distress than ever. She's letting out frightened gasps.

"We're stuck down here. And there's something else. Out there, in the fog. Can't you hear it?"

The woman asked and they hear a definite shrill roar sounding outside now, through the transmitter.

"That's the air vents," Milo said confidently.

"Jehovah! What are you, some stupid kid? Get out of here!" The Woman said.

"What was that?" Milo asks as they hear the roaring sounds again and they hear the woman and two other women scream.

"I can't move! They've got us!" The woman said.

"But what's happening?" He asked again and then Martha grabs the transmitter "What's got you? What is it?"

The woman yells something unintelligible. "Hello?"

"Just drive, you idiots! Get out of here! Get out!" the woman said.

"Can you hear me?! Hello?!" Milo said grabbing the transmitter.

"Just drive! Do what she said, get us out of here!" Martha ordered.

"But where?" Milo asked.

"Just straight ahead! And fast!" Martha said.

"What is it? What's out there? What is it?" Cheen sobbed as Milo starts to do what Martha said.

A businessman in pinstripes leans against his steering wheel, staring out at the gridlock.

"Capsule open," an electronic voice said as the Doctor jumps into the car followed by Rose.

"'Scuse me, is that legal?" He asked them.

"Sorry, Motorway Foot Patrol," the Doctor said as he takes off the hankerchief, Rose does the same.

The Doctor coughs too hard to finish his sentence

"Have you got any water?" Rose asked.

"Certainly. Never let it be said I've lost my manners, especially for a pretty lady, like yourself" the business man answered

"I'm married," Rose told him.

"I wasn't trying to flirt. I'm sorry," the business man apologized as he reaches over to a water cooler, filling a cone-shaped clear plastic cup and handing it to the Doctor, did the same for Rose and they drink the water immediately.

"Is this the last layer?" The Doctor asked.

"Ah, we're right at the bottom. Nothing below us but the fast lane," the businessman answered.

"Can we drive down?" Rose asked.

"I don't have friends, you'd need friends in order to go down besides 3 passengers," the businessman said.

"Couldn't we just cheat?" The Doctor asked.

BUSINESSMAN: 'Well, I'd love to, but it's an automated system. The wheel would lock," the businessman said.

"If you'll excuse me," the Doctor said as he runs over to the door in the bottom of the car, using his sonic screwdriver to flip it open.

"You can't jump. It's a thousand feet down!"

"No, I just want to look," the Doctor said as Rose went to where her husband was

He stares out into a thick, murky fog, dotted with tiny lights. Faintly, from the distance, comes the same screeching roar that Martha heard.

"What's that noise?" The Doctor asked.

"I try not to think about it," the business man said.

"What are those lights? What's down there?" Rose asked and her husband coughs again, waving a hand in front of his face to sweep away the smoke.

"I just need to see," he said as he runs up to the screen in the front of the car and points his sonic screwdriver at the display. He's getting manic now, thinking of ideas, and Rose watches him.

"There must be some sort of ventilation. If I could just transmit a pulse through this thing, maybe I could trip the system, give us a bit of a breeze," he said as he continues to point his screwdriver at the screen.

A few moments later the Doctor plays with the wiring of the front console, helped by his sonic screwdriver. One of the wires snaps in his fingers.

"That's it! Might shift the fumes a bit, give us a good look," the Doctor said and then he, Rose and the business man went to look out the bottom of the car.

"What are those shapes?" The businessman asked and as they speak, huge snapping claws materialize in the fading smoke.

"They're alive," the Doctor said

"What the hell are they?" the business man asked.

The creatures below them now appear to be extremely large crabs. The lights are their eyes.

The Doctor recognised what the creatures were with deadly recognition "Macra."

Martha's car is jolting more than ever, and its passengers are panicked.

"Go faster!" Cheen yelled

"I'm at top speed!" Milo said as the car is zooming through the sea of Macra, barely missing the giant and very active claws.

The screen at the front of the car reads, "Proximity warning."

"No access above," the electronic voice said.

"But this is an emergency!" Milo said into the transmitter.

"Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold," the electronic voice said.

Martha suddenly had a brilliant idea "Turn everything off."

"You've got to be joking," Milo said in disbelief of what she just said.

"No, listen, it's all fog out there, so how can they see us? Maybe it's the engines, the sound, or the heat, or the light, I don't know! Turn everything off. They might not be able to find us," Martha explained.

"What if you're wrong?" Milo countered.

"It can't be worse than this! Just do it!" Martha said.

Milo goes for it, flicking switches at the top of the car and on the console. This seems to do the trick, the three sit, quietly, in an unmoving car, no longer jolting around, no longer screaming.

"They've stopped," Cheen noticed.

"Yeah, but they're still out there," Milo said and they all glance around nervously. Cheen decides not to deal with this, and looks instead to Martha. "How did you think of that?"

"I saw it on a film. They used to do it in submarines. Trouble is, I can't remember what they did next." Martha explained.

"Well, you better think of something, because we've lost the aircon. If we don't switch the engines back on, we won't be able to breathe." Milo said.

"How long have we got?" Martha asks.

"Eight minutes, maximum," Milo answers and Cheen is now crying softly.

Back with the Doctor and Rose as they were in the businessman's car Rose asked the Doctor what Macra were cause they didn't learn about them when they were at the academy

"The Macra used to be the scourge of this galaxy. Gas. They fed off gas, the filthier the better. They built up a small empire using humans as slaves and mining gas for food."

"They don't exactly look like empire-builders to me," the business man said.

"Well, that was billions of years ago. Billions," the Doctor said.

"Doctor, my most plausible theory is that they must've devolved down the years," Rose suggested.

"You're possibly correct, Rose, now they're just beasts," he said to Rose. "But they're still hungry and our friend is down there."

Then suddenly they heard a loud bang at the top of the businessman's car and the three of them look up.

"Oh, it's like New Times Square in here, for goodness's sake," the business man mutters sarcastically.

They saw feet dangle down, as a female humanoid cat drops into the vehicle with them.

"We've invented a sport!" The Doctor said happily.

"Doctor and Rose you both are a hard pair to find," the female cat said.

"No guns! I'm not having guns!" the business man said as he points at a gun in the female cat's hand.

"I only brought this in case of pirates. Doctor, Rose you both got to come with me," the female cat said.

"Do we know you?" Rose asked the female cat.

Neither of you have aged at all. Time has been less kind to me," the female cat said and then the two gallifreyans realized who they were talking to.

"Novice Hame!" The Doctor exclaimed as he embraces her, grinning, until remembering what she and other Cat matrons did back when Rose was still chameleon arched and the first adventure after his recovery from regeneration sickness.

"No, hold on, get off. Last time we met, you were breeding humans for experimentation."

"I've sought forgiveness, Doctor, for so many years, under his guidance. And if you and Rose come with me, I might finally be able to redeem myself," Hame said

"We're not going anywhere. You've got Macra living underneath this city. Macra! And if our friend's still alive, she's stuck down there!" The Doctor said blaming her.

"You and Rose has got to come with me right now!" She countered.

"I'm sorry, Doctor, you too Rose. But the situation is even worse than either of you could imagine," Hame told them.

She takes the Doctor and Rose by their wrists, and presses a button on the green-lit metal wristband she's wearing "Transport," She said.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare!" The Doctor cried.

But it's was too late, as he screams, the Doctor, Rose and Hame vanish in a haze of white light as the businessman looks on in bewilderment.

A large yet unkempt room, dusty, junk everywhere, with streams of sunlight flooding in irregularly. The Doctor, Rose and Novice Hame are picking themselves up off the floor.

"Oh! Rough teleport. Ow. But you can go straight back down and teleport people out, starting with Martha," the Doctor commanded.

"I only had the power for one trip," Hame explained.

"Then get some more!" He said.

"Where are we?" Rose asked.

"High above, in the over-city," Hame answered.

"Good! 'Cause you can tell the Senate of New New York I'd like a word. They've got thousands, possibly millions of people trapped on the motorway! Millions!" The Doctor saide.

"But we are inside the Senate, Doctor right now. May the goddess Santori bless them," Hame said as she did something with the braclet device on her wrist and the lights turned on and the three of them look up, and saw that there are long rows of seats in a vast chamber. All of them contain skeletons.

"They died, Doctor. The city died," Hame explained.

"How long's it been like this?" Rose asked as she and her husband bends downd to examine the skeletons.

"Twenty-four years," Hame answered.

They walk towards a skeleton, lying on the ground, and the Doctor kneels next to it. His anger is forgotten, he is now profoundly disturbed.

"All of them? Everyone? What happened?" The Doctor asked

"A new chemical. A new mood. They called it Bliss," Hame explained as she kneels next to him and reaches down, picking up a small circular token just like the ones the vendors were selling when the Doctor and Martha first arrived. This one, however, reads "Bliss."

"Everyone tried it. They couldn't stop. A virus mutated inside the compound and became airborne. Everything perished, even the virus, in the end. It killed the world in seven minutes flat. There was just enough time to close down the walkways and the flyovers, sealing off the under-city. Those people on the motorway aren't lost, Doctor and Rose. They were saved," Hame explained and they're both standing now, struck by the urgency of the situation.

"So the whole thing down there is running on automatic?" The Doctor asked Hame.

"There's not enough power to get them out. We did all we could to stop the system from choking," Hame said

"Who's we? How did you survive?" Rose asked.

"He protected me. And he has waited for the two of you, these long years," Hame told them, brightening and not far off, a low, grumbling voice speaks.

"Doctor. Rose," they hear a very familiar voice say and the Doctor turns and dashes over to see the Face of Boe, kneeling in front of it as he did in the hospital where they last met. Hame and Rose follows.

"The Face of Boe," the Doctor cried, in surprise.

"I knew you both would come. After Rose regaining her Time Lady self," the Face of Boe told them.

"Wait, you knew I was a Time Lady the whole time?" Rose asked the Face of Boe.

"Yes," was all he answered.

"Back in the old days, I was made his nurse, as penance for my sins," Hame said.

"Old friend, what happened to you?" the Doctor asked the face.

"Failing," he told the Time Lord.

"He protected me from the virus by shrouding me in his smoke. But with no one to maintain it, the City's power died. The under-city would have fallen into the sea," Hame said.

"So he saved them," the Doctor realized.

"The Face of Boe wired himself into the mainframe. He's giving his life force just to keep things running," Hame said.

"But there are planets out there. You could have called for help," Rose said as she was confused on why they didn't do that.

"The last act of the Senate was to declare New Earth unsafe. The automatic quarantine lasts for one hundred years," Hame explained.

The Doctor looks back at the Face of Boe, concerned, and then gets up "So the two of you stayed here, on your own, for all these year?" He asked.

"We had no choice," Hame told him

Rose reaches out to her, touches her shoulder "Yes, you did," she said sympathetically.

"Save them, Doctor and Rose. Save them," the Face of Boe said.

Martha's car is still silent, still stationary; its occupants are now less panicked and more completely hopeless.

"How much air is left?" Cheen asked.

"Two minutes,"Milo answered.

"There's always the Doctor and Rose. Those friends of mine. they might think of something," Martha said.

"Martha, no one's coming," Milo said and as he said that Martha looks like she might cry and she sniffed her nose.

"They both looked kind of nice," Cheen said.

"They're a bit more than that," Martha said and Cheen shakes her head, and everything is quiet for a few moments.

"I never even asked. Where's home?" Cheen asked.

"It's a long way away. I didn't really think. I just followed the Doctor,and Rose and they don't even know where I am. My mum and dad. If I died here, they'd never know," Martha told them.

"So, er, who are they, then, this Doctor and Rose?" Milo asked her.

"I don't know. Well, not really. There's so much they never say." Martha said.

"But that means that the only hope right now are two complete strangers. Well, that's no use." Cheen said They all look at each other as Cheen is horrified.

"It is, though, because you haven't seen the things they both can do. Honestly, just trust me, both of you. You've got your faith, you've got your songs and your hymns, and I've got the Doctor and Rose." Martha said, having faith in the Doctor and Rose.

"Right," Milo said as he turns the car back on "Systems back online," said the car's electronic voice and the lights come on again, and Milo grips Cheen's hand briefly "Good luck," Milo said.

"And you," Martha said as They drive as the Macra are still alive and attacking them once more, and Car Four Six Five Diamond Six ducks and dodges through the Macra.

Meanwhile back in the upper city The Doctor is staring at a screen, with his specs now on

"Car Four Six Five Diamond Six, it still registers! That's Martha. I knew she was good. Novice Hame, hold that in place, Rose follow me."

He jumps back from the screen and hands her a piece of thick tubing. Once she's got it, he runs along its length, with Rose following him, he jumps over a box of lights and buttons.

"Think, think, think. Take the residual energy, invert it, feed it through the electricity beds," he said.

"There isn't enough power," Hame said and They reach their destination: a far wall with two screens, lots of wiring, and even more buttons.

"Ah, you've got power! You've got me! I'm brilliant with computers, Rose was when we went to school together and just you watch us." he said.

"Hame, every switch on that bank, up to maximum!" Rose said as she turns around and points at Hame.

Martha's car continues its perilous journey, spinning around.

In the overcity The Doctor is rotating a knob in a console on the floor, as Rose uses her sonic screwdriver on the console at it as well.

"We can't power up the city, but all the city needs is people," the Doctor said and Rose steps away as he bangs his fist against the console and jumps up.

"So what are the two of you going to do?" Hame asked.

"This!" The Doctor answered as he flips a two-metre-long switch on the floor, and then suddenly all the lights on the consoles go out.

"No, no no no no, no!" He and Rose said in surprise and shock.

Endless Macraclaws scrape the screen of Martha's car and One finally catches them, and sparks fly into the cabin. Martha and Cheen scream; Milo's just trying to keep his bearings. Another claw knocks against them and the car flies out, free again, zooming through into more Macra.

Rose is kneeling on the floor again, is waving her sonic screwdriver at another set of controls.

"The transformers are blocked. The signal can't get through," Rose said.

"Doctor... Rose," the Face of Boe called out their names.

"Yeah, hold on, not now," the Doctor said as he and Rose were trying to work.

"I give you both my last..." the Face of Boe said as he lets out a long, rasping breath, and every console switches back on, everything is working again as everything is powered back on and both the Doctor and Rose leaps up again, suddenly illuminated.

"Hame, look after him! Don't you go dying on me, you big old face. You've got to see this," the Doctor said as he rushes over to the huge switch and flicks the huge switch down the same way Rose did, as Hame is busily turning a wheel next to the Face of Boe "The open road. Hah!" He said as he opens the roof (door) of the undercity

Meanwhile in the car of Valerie and Brannigan, they hear a loud crack and bang "What in Jehovah was that?" Brannigan asked.

"It's coming from above!" Valerie said

"What is it? What's happening?!" Brannigan asked as Valerie hurriedly covers the meowing kittens. The Cassini's can hear it too, as they look up in fear.

"Hold on, May," one of them said to the other.

The man who had paled white skin is more pale than ever as he gazes up, listening to the creaks and bangs. The businessman, frightened, is fidgeting at his steering wheel. Brannigan is gazing up out of his car.

"By all the cats in the kingdom!" Brannigan said as he saw a gap is forming at the top of the gridlock, above the lanes and lanes of cars, doors to the over-city are opening. Each crashing sound signifies another barrier falling away.

"What is it?" Valerie asked as the sunlight, and it streams through, covering her face. The Cassini's shield their eyes as the rays of sun enter their car as well. the paled skinned man too holds a hand over his face. The businessman is almost unnerved by the sudden rush of light. The doors are almost all the way open now. There's a long pathway of light above the traffic, the doors to the undercity opened up.

"What is it?" Valerie asked and Brannigan begins to laugh like crazy. the pale skinned man realises what's going on and is now giggling with joy as well.

"Yes!" the businessman cries happily as he realizes and knows what's now happening.

A few seconds later, all the doors are opened and the cars are no longer trapped, in the undercity.

"It's the sun! Oh, Brannigan!" Valerie said as she reaches out to him.

"Children, it's the sunlight!" She said as pulls the blanket off of her kittens.

The white kitten purrs happily, flooded by sun and Rose's face buzzes into life on the screen at the front of the car.

"Sorry, no Sally Calypso, she was just a hologram. My name's Rose Smith."

She's a magician," Brannigan cried out loud.

"And this is an order. Everyone drive up. Right now," she said.

"Is she serious?" Brannigan asked in disbelief and Valerie laughs as she is in disbelief as well.

"I've opened the roof of the motorway. Come on. Throttle those engines. Drive up. All of you, the whole under-city. Drive up, drive up, drive up! Fast!" Rose said.

"Here we go," Brannigan said as he starts to drive upwards to the uopercity

"We've got to clear that fast lane. Drive up and get out of the way," she adds and all of the cars soar up to the opening, heading for the open sunlight as fast as they can. The Doctor went to finish what Rose was doing as Rose stopped using the hologram to project herself to every car.

The Doctor appears on the screen in the car that Martha is in "Oi! Car Four Six Five Diamond Six! Martha! Drive up!"

"That's the Doctor!" Martha said, happily.

"We can't go up! We'll hit the layer!" Milo said.

"Just do as he says! Go up!" Martha said.

"You've got access above! Now go!" The Doctor said and the car swings free of the last of the snapping claws and bursts up out of the fog, heading for the opening like everybody else. Cheen, Martha, and Milo gaze up, the sunlight hitting their faces. Martha is beside herself with joy.

"It's daylight! Oh my God. That's the sky, the real sky!" Cheen said in disbelief

"They did it!" Martha said and then she screams with laughter, claps, and gives Cheen a hug.

"I told you, they did it!" Martha said and Milo and Cheen kiss. Valerie cuddles her kittens as she stared into the sunlight.

"Did I tell you, Rose and Doctor? The two of you are not bad. You're not bad at all!" Brannigan said and both Valerie and Brannigan laugh, and keep driving up.

"Oh, yee-hah!" Brannigan exclaims as they reached the upper city.

The Doctor, holding a microphone, is watching the proceedings from a viewscreen in the Senate room. Novice Hame continues to twirl a wheel next to the Face of Boe.

"You keep driving, Brannigan, all the way up! 'Cause it's here, just waiting for you," the Doctor added as he dances over to a window to look out at the over-city. The city of New New York. And it's yours."

"And don't forget, I want that coat back," He said.

"I reckon that's a fair bargain, sir," Brannigan said over the transmitter.

"And Car Four Six Five Diamond Six, I've sent you a flight path. Come to the Senate," he said as he contacts the car that Martha is in.

"On my way!" Martha said using the transmitter.

"It's been quite a while since me and Rose saw you, Martha Jones."

Hame leans desperately over the Face of Boe, as the case that encloses him begins to crack. The Doctor looks to them, his face falling. Cars soar through the sky of New New York. It's a new new world. "Doctor! Rose!"

Martha leaps happily into the Senate room, but is a bit subdued by the skeleton lying on the floor in front of her "Doctor? Rose?"

"Over here," the Doctor and Rose answered.

"Doctor! Rose!" Martha exclaimed, Smiling again, and runs to them "What happened out there?"

She finds them kneeling, with Hame, in front of the dying Face of Boe, She frowns.

"What's that?"

"It's the Face of Boe. It's all right. Come and say hello," He answered.

"And this is Hame. She's a cat. Don't worry," Rose said as she Martha about Hame and Martha approaches the Face of Boe.

"He's the one that saved you, not us," the Doctor explained.

"My lord gave his life to save the city," Hame said as Martha kneels next to Hame, reverent.

"And now he's dying," Hame added.

"No, don't say that. Not old Boe. Plenty of life left," the Doctor said.

"It's good to breathe the air once more," the Face of Boe said.

"Who is he?" Martha asked.

"We don't even know. Legend says the Face of Boe has lived for billions of years. Isn't that right? And you're not about to give up now," the Doctor said

"Everything has its time. You know that, old friends, better than most," the Face of Boe said.

"The legend says more," Hame said.

"Don't. There's no need for that," Rose said.

"It says that the Face of Boe will speak his final secret to a traveller," Hame said.

"Yeah, but not yet. Who needs secrets, eh?" the Doctor asked.

"I have seen so much. Perhaps too much. I am the last of my kind, as you both are the last of yours, Doctor and Rose," the Face of Boe said.

The Doctor is absolutely desperate now. He does not want this at all. It's hitting him much harder than the death of this entire planet did "That's why we have to survive. All three of us. Don't go."

"I must. But know this, Time Lords. " **You** both **are** **not** **alone**.

Though it seems as though the Doctor would weep, now he is astounded, he stares, uncomprehending, as the Face of Boe's eyes close for the last time. Martha and Rose looks on with respect, and Novice Hame begins to sob. Martha is the first to stand, and the both the Doctor and Rose gets up after a moment to hold hands with Rose.

Back in the alley where Martha, Rose and the Doctor first met the pharmacists, the two travellers saunter through again to see that It's deserted as the Doctor scared them with his threats.

"All closed down," the Doctor said.

"Happy?" Martha asked

"Happy happy," the Doctor said and Martha laughs softly and the Doctor inspects one of the empty booths.

"New New York can start again. And they've got Novice Hame. Just what every city needs, cats in charge!" Rose said

"Come on, time we were off," the Doctor said as he and Rose begins to stroll away, but Martha stays put.

"But what did he mean, the Face of Boe?" Martha asked and both the Doctor and Rose stops and turns around.

"You both are not alone," Martha asked them

"We don't know," he said and Martha steps toward them, smiling.

"You both got me. Is that what he meant?" She asked them and The Doctor shakes his head, the edges of his mouth twitching as if he is trying not to laugh at her. It's kind of terrible.

"I don't think so. Sorry," the Doctor said.

"Then what?" Martha insisted.

"Doesn't matter. Back to the TARDIS, off we go," He said and as the Doctor and Rose turns away and heads off again, Martha grabs a fallen chair next to her and pulls it up, sitting primly and folding her arms. The Doctor and Rose heard it and turns around again.

"All right, you staying?" The Doctor asked

"'Till you talk to me properly, yes. He said last of your kind. What does that mean?" Martha asked.

The Doctor is trying to appear flippant, he's trying very hard.

"It really doesn't matter," he said.

"You both don't talk. You never say! Why not?" Martha asked and

"Doctor, I think we should tell Martha the truth." Rose said and He agreed as then, around them, the sound of music rises suddenly. It's the new New New York citizens, singing another hymn. Instantly, Martha's enchanted "It's the city," Martha said "They're singing."

The Doctor looks at her, This is not easy for him. "We lied to you, 'cause we liked it. we could pretend. Just for a bit, we could imagine they were still alive, underneath a burnt orange sky," the Doctor said and Martha is shocked, and so sad for him and Rose.

"I'm not just a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords," He added

"And I'm the last of the Time Ladies," Rose said.

"The Face of Boe was wrong. There's no one else," the Doctor said and Martha shakes her head slightly.

"What happened?" Martha asked them.

The Doctor and Rose both stood for a moment, and then they both grab their own chairs so they can sit across from her. The singing continues behind them.

"There was a war. A Time War. The last Great Time War. Our people fought a race called the Daleks, for the sake of all creation. And they lost. They lost. Everyone lost," the Doctor said.

"They're all gone now. My family, my brothers and sisters, my friends, even that sky." Rose said.

"Oh, you should have seen it, that old planet. The second sun would rise in the south, and the mountains would shine. The leaves on the trees were silver, and when they caught the light every morning, it looked like a forest on fire. When the autumn came, the breeze would blow through the branches like a song..." The Doctor said as he starts explains Gallifrey to Martha and they continued to do so for a while.

 **Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well... Rose. Because I don't know how to write her properly. And I still need a Beta-reader.**


	29. Daleks in Manhattan Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who that goes to the BBC**

The Doctor figured that Martha was tired so he let Martha sleep in the Tardis and Rose suggested to her husband that the trip they went to with Martha was a disaster so she suggested that they should take her to the original New York City and he agreed.

Afte Martha woke up the Doctor piloted the Tardis to Liberty Island and as the Tardis materializes on the island, in front of a white stone wall and Martha steps out first followed by the Doctor and Rose.

"Where are we?" Martha asked.

"Ah, smell that Atlantic breeze. Nice and cold. Lovely," the Doctor said "Martha, have you met my friend?"

They look up to see the Statue of Liberty "Is that...? Oh my God! That's the Statue of Liberty!" Martha asked.

"Gateway to the New World. Give me you tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to break free," the Doctor said.

"That's so brilliant. I've always wanted to go to New York. I mean the real New York, not the new, new, new, new, new," Martha said.

"Me too, Martha, I suggested going to the original one," Rose said as they walk to the edge of the island with a view of the Manhattan skyline.

"Well, there's the genuine article," he said as he noticed a newspaper on a bench "So good, they named it twice. Mind you, it was New Amsterdam originally when it was owned by the dutch. Harder to say twice. Now wonder it didn't catch on. New Amsterdam, New Amsterdam," the Doctor rambled.

"I wonder what year it is 'cause look, the Empire State Building's not even finished yet," Martha said as she noticed that the Empire State Building was not finished yet, but close to finish construction.

"Work in progress. Still got a couple floors to go, and if I know my history, that makes the date somewhere around..."

"November 1, 1930," Rose read as she picks up the newspaper, "That building's been under construction for 7 months and 15 days."

"Eighty years ago," Martha said.

"Rose, can I see that newspaper?"

"Sure, Doctor," Rose saidas she gives him the newspaper.

"It's funny 'cause you see all those old newsreels in black and white like it's so far away, but here we are. It's real. It's now," Martha said as she laughs then looks at the Doctor and Rose "Come on, where do we go first?"

"I think our detour just got longer," the Doctor said as he shows Martha and Rose the headline.

"Hooverville Mystery Deepens," Martha read "What's Hooverville?"

The Doctor, Rose and Martha stroll through Central park.

"Herbert Hoover, 31st President of the USA, came to power a year ago. Up till then New York was a boom town, the Roaring Twenties, and then..." the Doctor starts.

"The Wall Street Crash, yeah? When was that, 1929?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, that was October 29th 1929. Whole economy wiped out overnight and soon it affected most of the world,like Germany, Britain, France,and caused the rise of Hitler and WWII," Rose answered.

"Thousands of people unemployed. Suddenly the huddled masses doubled in number with nowhere to go. So they ended up here in Central Park," the Doctor told Martha.

"What? They actually live in the park? In the middle of the city?" Martha asked and the Doctor rose his eyebrows as she said that.

They arrive at Hooverville; a collection of quickly put together shacks and tents with random fire barrels placed throughout.

"Ordinary people. Lost their jobs. Couldn't pay the rent and they lost everything. There are places like this all over America," the Doctor explained.

"You only come to Hooverville when there's nowhere else to go," Rose added.

They then hear shouting from another part of Hooverville as two men are fighting.

"You thievin' lowlife!" A dark-skinned man said in an American accent as he punches a white man "All morning I waitin the bread line for a single loaf" the dark-skinned man added as two other men try to break up the fight.

"I didn't touch it!" The white man said as an older dark-skinned man, Solomon, steps out of his tent and tried to stop the fight "Cut that out!" He said and the two men ignore Solomon and keep fighting. "Cut that out! Right now!" He added and as the two men still ignored him, he pushes the two men apart.

"He stole my bread!" The dark-skinned man said.

"That's enough!" Solomon said, he then looks to the white man "Did you take it?"

"I don't know what happened. He just went crazy," the white man explained and the dark-skinned man tries to lunge at the white man but is held back.

"That's enough!" Solomon said as other residents of Hooverville wander over to see what's going on. The Doctor, Rose and Martha are with them.

"Now think real careful before you lie to me," Solomon said to the white man.

"I'm starvin', Solomon," the white man said and Solomon holds out his hand and Man 2 reaches under his coat and pulls out the bread, handing it over to Solomon.

"We're all starvin'," Solomon said and he breaks the bread in half. "We all got families somewhere." He hands each man a half of the bread. "No stealin' and no fightin'. You know the rules. Thirteen years ago I fought in the Great War. A lot of us did. And the only reason we got through was because we stuck together! No matter how bad things get, we still act like human beings. It's all we got," Solomon said and then both the dark and white skinned men walk away.

"Come on," the Doctor said to Martha. "I suppose that makes you the boss around here," the Doctor as as they walked over to Solomon.

"And, uh, who might you be?" Solomon asked.

"He's the Doctor. That's his wife, Rose and I'm Martha." Martha said introducing themselves to Solomon.

"A doctor," Solomon said as he scoffs "Well, we got, uh, stockbrokers, we got a lawyer, but you're the first doctor. Neighbourhood gets classier by the day," Solomon said as he warms his hands over a fire.

"How many people live here?" Martha asked.

"At any one time, hundreds. No place else to go. But I will say this about Hooverville. We are a truly equal society, black, white, all the same. All starving," Solomon said, telling them that Hooverville is not segregated, like most of America, he Laughs "So you're welcome. the three of you.," He added.

"But tell me, Doctor, you're a man of learning, right? Explain this to me," Solomon said looking at the Doctor, he points to the Empire State Building "That there's going to be the tallest building in the world. How come they can do that, and we got people starving in the heart of Manhattan?" He asked him and didn't have an answer.

Later Solomon throws coffee dregs onto the fire as the Doctor, Rose and Martha approaches him.

"So... men are going missing. Is this true?" The Doctor asked as he pulls out, held the newspaper as he showed Solomon.

"It's true all right," Solomon said as he takes the newspaper as he goes inside his tent, the Doctor stands at opening of tent "But what does missing mean? Men must come and go here all the time. It's not like anyone's keeping a register," the Doctor said.

"C'mon in," Solomon said as he sits down and the Doctor, Rose and Martha enter and sit "This is different," Solomon explained.

"In what way?" Martha asked.

"Someone takes them. At night. We hear something. Someone calls out for help. By the time we get there, they're gone. Like they vanish into thin air,"Solomon explained.

"And you're sure someone's taking them?" The Doctor asked.

Doctor, when you got next to nothing, you hold on to the little you got. Your knife, blanket, you take it with you. You don't leave bread uneaten, fire still burning," Rose said as she told her husband.

"You're absolutely right young lady," Solomon said as he agreed with Rose.

"Have you been to the police?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, we tried that. Another deadbeat goes missing, big deal," Solomon said.

"So, the question is, who's taking them and what for?" Rose and the Doctor said.

Frank, a young man, sticks his head inside the tent "Solomon, Mr. Diagoras is here," Frank told Solomon and they walk outside to where Diagoras, a white man, with black hair and a New York accent is talking to the men of Hooverville.

"I need men. Volunteers. I got a little work for you and you sure look like you can use the money."

"Yeah. What is the money?" Frank asked.

"A dollar a day," Diagoras answered and the men grumbled.

"What's the work?" Solomon asked.

"A little trip down the sewers," Diagoras answered "Got a tunnel that collapsed needs clearing and fixing. Any takers?"

"A dollar a day? That's slave wage. Men don't always come back up, do they?" Solomon told him.

"Accidents happen," Diagoras assured him.

"What do you mean? What sort of accidents?" The Doctor asked

"You don't need the work? That's fine. Anybody else?" Diagoras asked and then both the Doctor and Rose both raises their hands. "Enough with the questions," Diagoras said, thinking that the Doctor and Rose had a question.

"Oh, n-n-no. We're volunteering," the Doctor said and Martha raises her hand as well and looks at the Doctor and Rose I'll kill the two you for this," she teased and then Solomon and Frank raise their hands as well.

"Turn left. Go about half a mile. Follow Tunnel 273. Fall's right ahead of you. You can't miss i," Diagoras said as they reached the sewers.

"And when do we get our dollar?" Frank asked.

"When you come back up," Diagoras told him.

"And if we don't come back up?" The Doctor asked.

"Then I got no one to pay," Diagoras told him.

"We'll be back," Solomon told him.

"Let's hope so, Martha said.

The others start to walk down the tunnel, and the Doctor just stares at Diagoras before turning and joining them.

"We just gotta stick together. It's easy to get lost. It's like a huge rabbit warren. You could hide an army down here," Frank said.

"So what about you, Frank? You're not from around these parts, are you?" Martha asked Frank.

"Oh, you could talk. No, no, I'm from Tennessee, born and bred," Frank told her.

"So how come you're here?" Martha asked him.

"Uh, my daddy died. Mama... couldn't afford to feed us all. So, I'm the oldest, up to me to feed myself, so put on my coat, hitched up here on the railroads. There's a whole lot of runaways in camp younger than me. From all over; Missouri, Oklahoma, Texas... Solomon keeps a lookout for us," Frank said. "So, what about you? You're a long way from home," he comments.

"Yeah, I'm just a hitcher too," Martha said.

"You stick with me, you'll be all right," Frank said.

"So this Diagoras bloke, who is he then?" The Doctor asked Solomon.

"Yeah, I'm curious as well as my husband is about who Diagoras is," Rose said as she agreed with the Doctor.

"A couple of months ago, he was just another foreman. Now it seems like he's running most of Manhattan," Solomon told them.

"How did he manage that, then?" The Doctor asked.

"These are strange times. A man can go from being King of the Hill to the lowest of the low overnight. It's just for some folks it works the other way 'round," Solomon said as they past a blob is lying on the ground giving off a sick green light. "Whoa," the Doctor exclaims as tehy past it.

"Is it radioactive or something?" Martha asked as she comes towards the blob and the Doctor sets down his torch and crouches beside it.

"It's gone off, whatever it is," Martha said as she covers her nose and mouth and the Doctor slips on his glasses and carefully picks up the slimy blob "Doctor, don't lick it," Rose told her husband.

"And you've got to pick it up," Martha muttered and the Doctor sniffs it Martha, shine your torch through it," he said and Martha shines her torch on the green coloured blob "Composite organic matter," the Doctor said "Martha? Medical opinion?"

"It's not human. I know that," Martha answered and both Solomon and Frank had a look on, puzzled.

"No, it's not," Rose said as she agreed.

"We must be at least half a mile in and I don't see any sign of a collapse, do you? So why did Mr Diagoras send up down here?" The Doctor asked.

"So where are we now? What's above us?" Martha asked.

"Well... we're right underneath Manhattan," the Doctor answered and they walked down the sewers more.

After walking some more down the sewers "We're way beyond half a mile. There's no collapse, nothing," Solomon said.

"That Diagoras bloke, was he lying?" Martha asked.

"Looks like it," the Doctor said.

"Oh, yeah," Rose said at the same time.

"So why did he want people to come down here?" Frank asked.

"Solomon, I think it's time you took these two back. Me and Rose will be much quicker on our own," the Doctor said to Solomon and then suddenly they hear squealing echo in the tunnels.

"What the hell was that?" Solomon asked.

"Hello?!" Frank called down the tunnels.

"Shh," Martha said.

"Frank," Solomon said turning to him.

"What if it's one of the folk gone missing? You'd be scared, half-mad down here on your own," Frank said.

"Do you think they're still alive?" Rose asked.

"Heck, we ain't seen no bodies down here. Maybe they just got lost," Frank added and then they hear more squealing.

"I know I never heard nobody make a sound like that," Solomon said and the Doctor walks a little ahead of them. "Sounds like pigs," Rose said.

"Sounds like there's more than one of them," Frank said

"This way," the Doctor said.

'No, that way," Solomon said as he shines his torch down another tunnel and the light of Solomon's torch catches a huddled figure on the ground.

"Doctor..." Martha said looking back at the Time Lord and he rejoins them.

"Who are you?" Solomon asked the figure.

"Are you lost? Can you understand me? I've been thinkin' about folk lost..." Frank said and he starts to walk forward but the Doctor stops him.

"It's all right, Frank. Just stay back. Let me have a look," the Doctor said as he walks toward the figure "He's got a point, though, my mate Frank. I'd hate to be stuck down here on my own." The creature squeals "We know the way out. Daylight. If you want to come with us," the Doctor said and then he squats and shines a light on the creature's face to see that the creature's face looked like a pig's face "Oh, but what are you?"

"Is, uh, that some kind of carnival mask?" Solomon asked.

"No, it's real," the Doctor said as he looked at Solomon.

"I'm sorry. Now listen to me. I promise I can help,"the Doctor said, sincerely to the pigman.

"Now, who did this to you?" He asked as more creatures that looked like pig/human hybrids appear in the opposite side of the tunnel, but he doesn't notice them.

"Doctor, I think you'd better get back here," Martha said and he saw the pigmen.

"Doctor!" Rose called out to her husband.

"Actually... good point," he said as he stands back up and backs up towards the others, backwards.

"They're following you," Rose noticed.

"Yeah, I noticed that, Rose, thanks," he said and a few seconds later he reaches them "Well then, Rose, Martha, Frank, Solomon..."

"What?" Martha asked.

"Run!" Rose said.

"Yeah, what Rose said, run!" The Doctor said and they ran down the tunnel to a cross-section where Martha stops in confusion "Where are we going?!"

"This way!" The Doctor said as he Turns right, followed by Rose, Martha, Solomon and Frank. The pig men keep chasing. The Doctor stops at the mouth of a joining tunnel and saw a ladder.

"There's a ladder! Come on!" The Doctor said as he climbs the ladder and uses the sonic screwdriver on the lid at the top of the ladderway,moves it out of the way as Rose follows up the ladder who is followed by Martha and Solomon hesitates when he sees Frank pick up a metal rod to try and hold them off.

"Frank!" Solomon yells and then He climbs the ladder. Seeing that the others are safe, Frank runs for the ladder and starts climbing. The Doctor and Solomon reach down their hands.

"Come on Frank! Come on!" Solomon said.

"I've got you. Come on! Come on! Come on!" The Doctor yells trying to help Solomon pull Frank up as the pig men pull Frank out of their grasp and down into the sewer.

"Frank!" Solomon shouts.

"No!" The Doctor shouts and then Solomon shoves the Doctor aside and closes the lid before one of the pig men limbs up.

"We can't go after him," Solomon said.

"We gotta go back down! We can't just leave him!" The Doctor said as he goes to the lid to try to open it but Solomon stops him.

"No, I'm not losing anybody else! Those creatures were from Hell! From Hell itself! If we go after them, they'll take us all! There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry," Solomon said as someone walks towards them with a gun.

A blonde haired woman steps out from behind a shelf pointing a gun at them "All right then. Put 'em up," the woman said and Martha puts her hands up.

"Hands in the air and no funny business," the woman said as she cocks the gun and saw that the Doctor, Rose and Solomon didn't put their hands up as well.

The Doctor, Rose and Solomon put their hands up.

"Now tell me, you schmucks, what've you done with Laszlo?" The Woman asked, threatening them.

"Uh, who's Laszlo?" Martha asked.

The Woman sits in a chair "Laszlo's my boyfriend," the woman said "Was my boyfriend until two weeks ago. No letter, no good-bye, no nothin'. And I'm not stupid." She waves the gun as she talks "I know some guys are just pigs but not my Laszlo. I mean, what kinda guy asks you to meet his mother before he vamooses?"

"It might, might just help if you put that down," the Doctor stammered.

"Hunh?" The Woman asked.

"Oh, sure," she said as she remembers that she's holding a gun and tosses gun to a chair "Oh, c'mon. It's not real. It's just a prop. It was either that or a spear."

"What do you think happened to Laszlo?" Martha asked.

"I wish I knew. One minute he's there, the next, zip, vanished," the woman said.

"Listen, ah, what's your name?" The Doctor asked.

"Tallulah," the woman answered.

"Tallulah," he said.

"3 Ls and an H," Tallulah said.

"Right. Um, we can try to find Laszlo, but he's not the only one. There are people disappearing every night," the Doctor said.

"And there are creatures. Such creatures," Solomon said.

"What do you mean creatures?" Tallulah asked.

"Look. Listen, just trust my husband, the one in pinstripes. Everyone is in danger," Rose said

"I need to find out exactly what this is," the Doctor said as he takes out the blob from his pocket "because then I'll know exactly what we're fighting," the Doctor said.

"Yeuch!" Tallulah said as she lean back, disgusted by the blob.

 **Fun Fact: The term "great war" meant the war from 1914-1918 in Europe now known as World War I**

 **Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well... Rose. Because I don't know how to write her properly. And I still need a Beta-reader.**


	30. Daleks in Manhattan part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who that goes to the BBC**

The Doctor scavenges for pieces of equipment to make a DNA scanner "How about this? I found it backstage," Solomon said approaching him, holding a radio from the 30's.

"Perfect. It's the capacitors I need. I'm just rigging up a crude little DNA scan for this beastie. If I can get a chromosomal reading, I'll find out where it's from," the Doctor said as he takes off the back of the radio and takes out his screwdriver toscan the insides of it.

"How about you, Doctor? Where are you and your wife from? I've been all over. I've never heard anybody talk like you. Just exactly who are you and Rose?" Solomon asked as

the Doctor takes out a piece from the radio and blows on it.

"Oh, me and Rose are just sort of passing by," the Doctor said trying to avoid the question.

"I'm not a fool, Doctor," Solomon told him.

"No. Sorry," the Doctor said as he looks at Solomon and Solomon then walks over to the sewer lid and looks down at it, the Doctor follows.

"I was so scared, Doctor. I let them take Frank 'cause I was just too scared," Solomon admitted. "I gotta get back to Hooverville. With these creatures on the loose, we gotta protect ourselves. Ain't no one else gonna help us."

"Good luck," the Doctor said.

"I hope you find what you're looking for. For all our sakes," Solomon said as he looks at the Doctor before leaving back into the sewers tunnel

In Tallulah's dressing room, Tallulah is at her dressing table getting ready for her next show.

"Laszlo. He'd wait for me after the show. Walk me home like I was a lady. He'd leave a flower for me on my dressing table. Every day, just a single rose bud," Tallulah said.

"Haven't you reported him missing?" Martha asked.

"Sure. He's just a stagehand. Who cares? The management certainly don't," Tallulah said.

"Can't you kick up a fuss or something?" Martha asked

"No, not without losing everything," Rose told her

"Yeah. Okay, so then they fire me," Tallulah said

"But they'd listen to you. You're one of the stars," Martha said

"Oh, honey, I got one song in a back street revue and that's only because Heidi Chicane broke her ankle. Which had nothing to do with me whatever anybody says. I can't afford to make a fuss. If I don't make this month's rent, then before you know it, I'm in Hooverville," Tallulah said.

"Okay, I get it." Martha said as she She looks down at her hands.

"It's the Depression, sweetie. Your heart might break, but the show goes on. Because if it stops, you starve. Every night I have to go out there, sing, dance, keep going, hoping he's going to come back," Tallulah said, close to tears.

"I'm sorry," Rose said as she hugs her.

"Hey, you're lucky, though. You got yourself a forward thinking guy with that hot potato in the sharp suit. Still, you got to live in hope," Tallulah said as she puts on wing for her costume "It's the only thing that's kept me going because, well, look. On my dressing table every day still." Tallulah said as she picks up a white rose.

"Do you think it's Laszlo?" Martha asked her.

"I'm going to check on my husband before he gets into trouble." Rose told them as she leaves in search of her husband.

"I don't know. If he's still around, why is he being all secret like he doesn't want me to see him?" Tallulah asked

The Doctor is up on the balcony with the blob hooked up to his DNA scanner as well as his sonic screwdriver that is powering the DNA scanner.

Rose comes in "Almost done, Arkytior," he said as he notices her coming in "That's it, just need to heat you up," he said as he sets the beam from one of the stage spotlights on the blob and the DNA scanner and he puts on his glasses and starts to examine it.

"This is artificial," the Doctor said as examines the blob "Rose look," he said as Rose looks.

"Wow, someone tried to create something living and failed. That is hilarious," Rose said as she examines it. and as they hear an announcer

"Ladies and gentlemen..." they heard an announcer say over the speakers as the Doctor twists a circuit on the DNA scanner.

"Genetically engineered. Whoever this is, oh, you're clever," the Doctor said.

"Yeah, Theta whoever created this is clever," Rose said as she agreed with him.

"With heaven and hell..." they both heard the announcer say as the curtains of the stage opens and the audience,including Martha saw chorus girls dressed in red sequined dresses with tails and horns.

As they part, Tallulah appears in white with wings and a halo. She walks up to the microphone casually "You lured me in with your cold grey eyes. Your simple smile and your bewitching lies. One and one and one is three , my bad, bad angel, the Devil and me, you put the devil in me, you put the devil in me you put the devil in me, My bad, bad angel. You put the devil in me." Tallulah sings as Martha watches from the corner of the stage and as Tallulah and the chorus girls dance starts, Martha sees a pig man who looks different from the others standing in the opposite wings, seemingly just watching. Martha cuts across the stage, hiding behind the girls.

CHORUS GIRL 1: "What are you doing?" One of the chorus girls asked as Martha accidently touches her.

"What are you doing?" Tallulah asked as Martha accidentally steps on the tail of another chorus girl's tail, causing her to fall.

"You're on my tail! Get off my tail!" The chorus girl said as Martha gets back up.

Meanwhile back on the balcony The Doctor has a stethoscope on the blob "Fundamental DNA type 467-989. 989. Hold on, that means planet of origin," he said as he takes off the stethoscope and touches his eyes, lifting his glasses up,trying to remember what planet of origin was that DNA was from.

"Skaro," he said as a look of disbelief crosses his face.

"Isn't Skaro the home planet of the Daleks?" Rose asked her husband.

"yes it is, Arkytior," he answers before he rushes out to find Martha.

Meanwhile back on the stage Martha was trying to reach the odd pigman.

"Get off the stage! You're spoiling' it!" Tallulah said.

"But look," Martha said Pointing to the other side of the state "Over there!"

The pig man realizes he's been spotted and is startled and Tallulah screams and he runs.

"Hey!" Martha said as she runs after him. The pig man runs through the halls, Martha still following him.

"Wait! But you're different than the others! Just wait!" Martha called after the pigman.

In the prop room, the room that she, Rose, Solomon and the Doctor met Tallulah in, she hears a clattering noise in and as she enters the room she saw that the pig man was gone.

Backstage, Tallulah is with the chorus girls. "It was like something out of a movie show. Oh, that face. I ain't never gonna sleep," one of the chorus said.

The Doctor and Rose arrive in the room "Where is she? Where's Martha?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know. She ran off the stage," Tallulah answered.

meanwhile in the theater's prop room Martha in the a second pig man comes up behind Martha and attacks her, she screams.

The Doctor and Rose both hears Martha's screams and they run to save her followed by Tallulah and as they reach the prop room, they saw that she was gone.

"Martha," the Doctor called out and Rose notices the sewer lid is crooked, she shows her husband and he grabs his coat and puts it on.

"Oh, where are you both going?" Tallulah.

"They've taken her," the Doctor said.

"Does this always happen to companions on every trip because this is twice know? Did this used to always happen to me, when I was still Chameleon-Arched?" Rose asked.

"Who's taken her?" Tallulah asked as the Doctor begins to climb down into the sewer followed by Rose.

"What are you doing? I said, what the hell are ya doin'? Crazy couple,"Tallulah said as she finds a long coat to put on over her costume and follows them.

"No, no, no, no, no way. You're not coming," the Doctor said.

"Tell me what's going on," Tallulah said.

"There's nothing you can do. Go back," the Doctor said.

"Look, whoever's taken Martha, they could've taken Laszlo, couldn't they?" Tallulah said

"Tallulah, you're not safe down here," Rose said.

"Then that's my problem. Come on. Which way?" Tallulah asked them as she walks down a tunnel to the left.

"This way," the Doctor sighs as he , he and Rose holding each other's hand as they go down the tunnel in front of them and Tallulah follows.

Meanwhile in another tunnel in the sewers, Martha is being held by two pig men.

"No! Let me go!" Martha screams as the pigmen pushes her against a wall and more pig men come by with humans in a line, and one of the humans was Frank.

"Martha," Frank called out to her

"You're alive!" She said as she was surprised and hugs him.

"Hey," Frank said

"Oh, I thought we'd lost you," Martha said as she stops hugging him and

a pig man pushes them to keep moving.

"All right! All right, we're moving," Martha said. as she walks with the line of humans, in front of Frank.

"Wait. Where are they taking us?" He asked her

"I don't know, but we can find out what's going on down here," Martha said.

In the tunnel that The Doctor, Rose and Tallulah are walking down.

"When you say They've taken her, who's they exactly? And who are you anyway? I never asked," Tallulah asked them.

"Shh," Rose said.

"Okay. Okay," Tallulah said.

"Shh, shh, shh," the Doctor said, repeating Rose and then in the weak light of the tunnel in front of them the Doctor and Rose saw the shadow of a Dalek approaching.

"I mean you're handsome and all..." Tallulah starts, speaking to the Doctor and Rose puts her hand over Tallulah's mouth and drags her back into a service alcove, and the Doctor follows and tells Rose "Thank you," through their bond and the Dalek passes by without seeing them.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. They survived. They always survive while we lose everything," the Doctor mutters as he looks at the Dalek leaving.

"That metal thing, what was it?" Tallulah asked them.

"It's called a Dalek. And it's not just metal, it's alive," the Doctor explained.

"You're kidding me," Tallulah asked as she laughs in disbelief

"Does it look like he's kidding?" Rose asks her and the Doctor turns on her and she stops smiling "Inside that shell is a creature born to hate, whose only thought is to destroy everything and everyone that isn't a Dalek too. It won't stop until it's killed every human being alive," the Doctor explained a Dalek to Tallulah.

"But if it's not a human being, that kinda implies it's from outer space," Tallulah said and both the Doctor and Rose looks at her "Yet again, that's a "no" with the kidding. Boy... Well, what's it doing' here, in New York?" Tallulah asked.

"Every second you're down here, you're in danger. We're taking you back right now," the Doctor said as he takes Tallulah by the arm and as they turn a corner a see a pig man, the one that was at the theatre. Tallulah screams and the pig man tried to hide as the Doctor aims his torch flashlight at the pigman.

"Where's Martha? What have you done with her? What have you done with Martha?" The Doctor asked the pigman approaching him.

"I didn't take her," the pigman said, unlike the others this one can talk.

"Can you remember your name?" Rose asked as she and the Doctor were surprised that he didn't kidnap Martha.

"Don't look at me," the Pigman said not wanting them to see his face.

"Do you know where she is?" Tallulah said, moving towards the pigman.

"Stay back! Don't look at me!" the pigman said.

"What happened to you?" The Doctor asked.

As they looked closer they saw that he is more human than pig.

"They made me a monster," the pig man said

"Who did?" Rose asked.

"The masters," the pig man answered.

"The Daleks. Why?" The Doctor asked.

"They needed slaves. They needed slaves to steal more people so they created us. Part animal, part human. I escaped before they got my mind, but it was still too late," the pigman said.

"Do you know what happened to Martha?" the Doctor asked.

"They took her. It's my fault. She was following me," the pigman answered

"Were you in the theatre?" Tallulah asked.

"I ner..." the pigman starts "Yes," he then answered.

"Why? Why were you there?" Tallulah asked him.

"I never wanted you to see me like this," the pigman said.

"Why me? What do I gotta do with this? Were you following me? Is that why you were there?" Tallulah asked and the pig man turns to face her.

"Yes," the pig man answered.

"Who are you?" Tallulah asked, staring at him after a few seconds.

"I was lonely," he answered

"Who are you?" She asked again

"I needed to see you," he answered

"Who are you?" She asked sounding like she's going to be in tears.

"I'm sorry," the pig man said and he turns away.

"No, wait," Tallulah said, as she grabs his arm "Let me look at you," she said and she places him under the light "Laszlo?" She asks him and he nods "My Laszlo?" She said as her Voice breaks "Oh, what have they done to you?" She asks.

"I'm sorry. So sorry," Laszlo said, apologetically.

"Laszlo, can you show us where they are?" The Doctor asked.

"They'll kill you," Laszlo protests.

"If we don't stop them, they'll kill everyone," the Doctor said.

"Then follow me," Laszlo said as he goes past Tallulah and they follow him

Martha, Frank, and the other prisoners are being kept in a section of tunnel by the pig men.

"What are they keeping us here for?" Frank asks.

"I don't know. I've just got a nasty feeling that we're being kept in the larder," Martha said.

Laszlo leads the Doctor, Rose and Tallulah through the tunnels and takes them to where they can see Martha and Frank, the pig men guarding the prisoners start squealing nervously.

"What're they doing? What's wrong? What's wrong?" Frank asked as a Dalek comes into the tunnel.

"Silence. Silence," the Dalek ordered and Laszlo ducks back out of sight.

"What the hell is that?" Martha asked as the Doctor watches as he stood in a corner,along with Rose, Tallulah and Laszlo.

"You will form a line. Move," the Dalek said and the pig men push everyone into line.

"Just do what it says, everyone, okay? Just obey," Martha said.

"The female is wise. Obey!" The Dalek said as another Dalek arrives.

"Report," the second Dalek asked.

"These are strong specimens. They will help the Dalek cause," the first Dalek said.

"Dalek?" Martha mutters to herself, softly, as the Doctor and Rose told her about them when they confessed about their planet was destroyed.

"What is the status of the Final Experiment?" The first Dalek asked the other Dalek.

"The Dalekanium is in place. The energy conductor is now complete," the Dalek answered.

"Then I will extract prisoners for selection," the first Dalek said and A pig man brings an older dark-skinned man forward, "Intelligence scan. Initiate," the Dalek said as one of the Daleks extends his sucker towards the man's face "Reading brain waves. Low intelligence."

"You calling me stupid?" The man asked the Dalek.

Silence! This one will become a pig slave. Next," the Dalek said and two pig men pull him away, "No, let go of me! I'm not becoming one of them!" The man said.

The Dalek moves to the next person in line "Intelligence scan. Initiate."

"They're divided into two groups: high intelligence and low intelligence. The low intelligence are taken to become pig slaves like me," Laszlo explained

"Well, that's not fair, Tallulah told Laszlo

"Shh," the Doctor said.

"You're the smartest guy I ever dated," Tallulah whispers to Laszlo.

"And the others?" Rose asks

"They're taken to the laboratory," Laszlo answered

"But why? What for?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know. The masters only call it the Final... Experiment," Laszlo answered

"Superior intelligence," the Dalek said as it scans Frank.

the Dalek turns to Martha "Intelligence scan. Initiate. ," the Dalek said as it scans Martha "Superior intelligence. This one will become part of the Final Experiment," the Dalek said as it fines scanning Martha.

"You can't just experiment on people! It's insane! It's inhuman!" Martha screams at the Dalek.

"We are not human," the Dalek told Martha.

"Prisoners of high intelligence will be taken to the transgenic laboratory," the Dalek said before towards where the Doctor, Rose, Tallulah and Laszlo were.

"Look out, they're moving!" The Doctor said as he flattens himself against the wall. Laszlo takes Tallulah and heads down the tunnel.

"Doctor! Rose! Quickly!" Laszlo said thinking that they wanted to go with him and Tallulah

"We're not going. I've got an idea. You go," the Doctor said before looking back at the group as they approaches, but staying hidden.

"Laszlo, come on," Tallulah said as Laszlo looks at the Doctor and Rose.

"Can you remember the way?" Laszlo asked her.

"Yeah, I think so," She answered.

"Then go. Please," Laszlo begged her.

"But Laszlo, you gotta come with me," Tallulah said, begging Laszlo to come with her.

"Where would I go? Tallulah, I'm beggin you, save yourself. Just run. Just go. Go," Laszlo said and Tallulah leaves and Laszlo rejoins the Doctor and Rose, as the Daleks pass by and the Doctor and Rose both falls in line between Martha and Frank while Laszlo acts like one of the guards.

"Just keep walking," the Doctor said.

"I'm so glad to see the both of you," Martha said.

"Yeah, well, you can kiss me later. You too, Frank, if you want," the Doctor said

"Oi! That's my job," Rose said.

Meanwhile somewhere else in the sewers Tallulah runs through the tunnels, lost and makes a noise that sounds like she's about cry.

The prisoners are brought into a laboratory "Report," one of the Daleks said

"Dalek Sec is in the final stage of evolution," one of the other Daleks said.

"Scan him. Prepare for birth," one of the Daleks added.

"Evolution?" The Doctor said as he and Rose looked at each other with confused faces.

"What's wrong with old Charlie boy over there?" Martha asked, talking about the black coloured Dalek: Dalek Sec, who had steam boiling from his casing.

"Ask them," the Doctor said.

"What me? Don't be daft," Martha said, thinking that he had to be joking.

Martha, if you haven't noticed by now me and the Doctor are the Dalek enemies number one and two and we would most likely be shot on site so we can't be seen just yet. Ask them what's going on," Rose explained.

"Daleks, I demand to be told. What is this Final Experiment? Report!" Martha said after taking a deep breath and the Daleks turned around and looked at her.

"You will bear witness," one of the Daleks answered.

"To what?"

"This is the dawn of a new age," the same Dalek answered.

"What does that mean?"

"We are the only four Daleks so the species must evolve a life outside the shell. The Children of Skaro must walk again," the Dalek explained.

Dalek Sec's shell powers down and the casing opens to reveal a human-dalek hybrid. He was crouching and he stands up as his casing closed itself. The clothing is unmistakably that of Diagoras. The head is similar to a Dalek body with mouth, one eye, and tentacles. The hands are almost claw-like.

"What is it?" Martha asked

"I am a human Dalek," Dalek Sec said, slowly. "I am your future," he said faster.

 **To be continued...**

 **Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well... Rose. Because I don't know how to write her properly. And I still need a Beta-reader.**


	31. Evolution of the Daleks Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who that goes to the BBC**

"These... humans will become like me," Dalek Sec said as the Doctor and Rose both slip unnoticed behind some machinery.

"Prepare them for hybridisation," Sec added and the pig slaves made snorting noises as they close in on Martha, Frank and the other prisoners.

"Leave me alone! Don't you dare!" Martha shouts as the pig slaves grabbed her and then suddenly the campaign song for FDR's presidential bid, 'Happy Days are Here Again' begins playing and everyone stops, wondering where it's coming from.

"What is that sound?" Dalek Sec asked.

The Doctor and Rose steps out and the Doctor had a radio in his hands.

Ah, well now, that would be me," the Doctor said as he and Rose comes out of hiding and sets the radio down, "Hello. Surprise. Boo. Et cetera."

Rose facepalmed herself as he said that.

"Doctor, Rose," Dalek Sec said in surprise.

"The enemies of the Daleks," one of the daleks said.

"Exterminate," another Dalek shouts as he saw them as well.

"Wait," Dalek Sec said

"Well, then. A new form of Dalek, the Doctor said as he walks forward "Fascinating and very clever."

"I've only seen something similar once before in the American state of Utah in the year 2012," Rose told the Daleks talking about the time she first met daleks, back when she was chameleon-arched in Van-Statten's museum.

"The Cult of Skaro escaped your slaughter," Dalek Sec told them.

"How did you end up in 1930?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm curious as well," Rose said.

"Emergency Temporal Shift," Dalek Sec answers.

DOCTOR (scoffs): "Oh, that must have roasted up your power cells, eh," the Doctor scoffs.

(Strides away, looking about). "Time was, four Daleks could have conquered the world but instead your skulking away, hidden in the dark, experimenting," he said as he strides away and looking away (Deep breath). "All of which results in you," he said after taking a deep breath.

"I am Dalek in human form," Dalek Sec proclaimed

"What does it feel like? You can talk to me, Dalek Sec. It is Dalek Sec, isn't it? That's your name? You've got a name and a mind of your own. Tell me what you're thinking right now," the Doctor said, approaching the human-dalek hybrid.

"I... feel... humanity," Dalek Sec answered.

"Good. That's good," the Doctor said.

"I... feel... everything we wanted from mankind, which is ambition, hatred, aggression and war. Such... a genius for war," Dalek sec added.

"No, that's not what humanity means," Rose said "And I know that cause I was human at a time, for 19 years in fact," Rose said and Martha looked confused on what she said.

"I think it does. At heart, this species is so very... Dalek," Dalek Sec told them.

"All right, so what have you achieved hen? With this Final Experiment, eh? Nothing!" The Doctor shouts.

"Cause I can show you what you're missing with this thing," he said as hepoints at them and then points at the radio. "Simple little radio," he said before tapping it.

"What is the purpose of that device?" One of the Daleks asked.

"Well, exactly. It plays music. What's the point of that? Oh, with music, you can dance to it, sing with it, fall in love to it Right, Rose," and Rose blushes a little as she remembered that when her human self fell in love with him by music.

"Unless you're a Dalek of course. Then it's just noise," the Doctor proclaims and aims his sonic screwdriver at the radio and a high pitch wail emanates from it. Sec holds his head in pain while the other Daleks act erratically as the Doctor and Rose turns to the prisoners.

"Run!"

The prisoners escape and the Doctor and Rose both follows them out.

"Protect the hybrid!" A Dalek shouts

"Protect. Protect. Protect," the other daleks shouts, agreeing with the other dalek.

Martha leads the prisoners running through the sewers, Rose in front of the Doctor who was last in the line running down the sewers.

"Report status," one of the Daleks asked Dalek Sec in the laboratory.

"Pain. Pain... of the flesh like no other Dalek has felt for thousands of years,"Dalek Sec answered.

"The Doctor and his wife have escaped," another Dalek said.

"Then find them. Find them," Dalek Sec commanded.

"Find the Doctor and his wife. The prisoners must be recaptured," one of the Daleks told the pig slaves.

Martha stops, unsure of which way to go. The Doctor rushes past her "Come on! Move, move, move, move, move!"

They run down a tunnel to find Tallulah standing in the middle of the tunnel

"And you, Tallulah! Run!"

"What's happened to Laszlo?" Tallulah asked in bewilderment as one of the prisoners that were escaping with them moved her to follow them.

The pig slaves and two Daleks are following them, and Laszlo slips away. The Doctor leads everyone to a ladder "C'mon! Everyone up!"

After everyone climbed up the ladder to the theater, inthe props room, the Doctor climbed up and approached the prisoners, excluding Frank "Just get out of here! Go on, go home! Just run, get out!" The Doctor told the prisoners.

"Ooh! it's stinking down there, not to mention the cold," Tallulah said as she and Martha closed the lid to the sewers.

"Never mind that, it's the least of our problems," Martha told Tallulah

"Doctor, Rose can those Dalek things follow us up?" Martha asked

"Yeah, but I don't think they will, they're not strong enough to take on the whole city," the Doctor said.

"But hold on a minute," Frank interjected "They need people, is that right? For this whole experiment thing. Only, we just escaped, so where's the one place they can go for replacements?"

"Hooverville," the Doctor and Rose muttered.

"Doctor, Rose, we gotta get back there and warn Solomon," Frank said.

"Come on!" The Doctor said as he ran out the room, opening the door, followed by Rose, Frank, Martha and Tallulah was moaning as she followed them.

"I got bracken in my toes," Tallulah complained as she wasn't wearing any footwear and as they neared Hooverville "And what's with the insects, don't they sleep?" She then steps in mud accidently "Oh and there's mud. I got mud all over my feet."

"Tallulah, can't you give it a rest?" Martha asked.

"Oh, yeah?" Tallulah asked her, sarcastically.

"And when did you get your boyfriend turned into a pig?" Tallulah said as she points at Martha.

"Stupid mud on my feet," She said sobbing.

"Doctor, Rose, is Laszlo stuck like that?" Martha asked the two Gallifreyans.

"Oh. Doctor, say you and your wife can both help," Tallulah said as she went over to the Doctor.

"You two are clever. There's gotta be something you both could do. Just say you both can," Tallulah said in optimism.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor apologized.

"You mean, he's got to stay as a pig his whole life?" She asked.

"There's nothing we can do," he answered.

"Well, there you go. Just my luck," Tallulah said as she sniff and walks on "Got any more bad news?"

Just then men with rifles pointed their rifles at them and Martha, Frank, Rose, and the Doctor put their arms up and Tallulah didn't "It's me. I'm a jinx," she said before putting her hands up.

"Frank, tell him," the Doctor said.

"Hey guys, it's me. It's okay," Frank said and then they saw Solomon approaching Frank "Frank? Frank? Is that you?" He asked Frank.

"I made it home, boss," Frank told him and they hugged each other, laughing.

"It's so good to see you. I..." Solomon starts but didn't know what to say.

"I thought you were lost," Solomon said as he found the right words to say.

"And you and your wife,"Solomon told the Doctor as the Doctor walked towards him.

"Doctor and Rose thank you for bringing him home," Solomon said as he gave the Doctor a hand shake

"I'd save the gratitude, Solomon," the Doctor said.

"It's not all good news," Rose said as she approached him.

They gathered around a fire, as the Doctor and Rose explained the Daleks to Solomon while Martha and Tallulah both sits on crates.

"These Daleks, they sound like the stuff of nightmares," Solomon comments "And they wanna breed?"

"They're splicing themselves into human bodies. If me and Rose are ight, they've got a farm of breeding stock right here in Hooverville. We've got to get everyone out," the Doctor said,

"Hooverville's the lowest place a man can fall. There's nowhere else to go," Solomon said.

"I'm sorry, Solomon. You've got to scatter. Go anywhere. Down to the railroads, travel across state, just get out of New York," the Doctor said.

"There's got to be a way to reason with these things," Solomon suggested with optimism.

"There's not a chance," Martha said.

"You ain't seen 'em, boss," Frank said standing up.

"Daleks are bad enough at anytime, but right now they're vulnerable and that makes them more dangerous than ever," the Doctor said.

"They took my stepmother from me," Rose said "that's why there's not a chance to reason with them.

The sentry posted on the edge of Hooverville sees

"They're coming! They're coming!" A sentry who was posted at the edge of hooverville said as he saw the pig slaves coming and blows his whistle in warning as he runs to tell everyone.

"A sentry. Must have seen something," Solomon said.

"They're here! I seen 'em! Monsters! They're monsters!" the sentry said

"It's started," the Doctor muttered.

"We're under attack! Everyone to arms!" Solomon said and men start passing out the guns and other weapons they had collected.

"I'm ready, boss, but all of you! Find a weapon! Use anything!" Frank said as he was aiming a rifle and some of the residents run off.

"Come back! We gotta stick together! It's not safe out there! Come back!" Solomon called out to the people who were running off and then the pig slaves invade Hooverville, attacking those who try to escape.

"We need to get out of the park," Martha said.

"We can't! They're on all sides. They're driving people back towards us," the Doctor said.

"We're trapped," Tallulah said

"Then we stand together. Gather 'round. Everybody come to me. You there, Jethro, Harry, Seamus, stay together," Solomon said as the pig slaves have forced everyone into a tight circle by the fire.

"They can't take all of us," he said and they all start firing they're rifles.

"If we can just hold them off till daylight," Martha suggests.

"Oh, Martha, they're just the foot soldiers," the Doctor and Rose told her as they both look up at the sky and then everyone turns and looks up as well "Oh, my God," Martha said as she saw a Dalek, flying above, heading towards them.

"What in this world," Solomon said in shock.

"It's the devil. A devil in the sky. God save us all. It's damnation," the sentry stated.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Frank said as he fires at the Dalek but the bullets do no damage. The Doctor pushes his rifle down.

"That's not gonna work," the Doctor said.

"There's more than one of them," Martha said as the Daleks begin to attack, firing upon the settlement causing explosions and starting fires, "The humans will surrender," the Dalek ordered.

"Leave them alone! They've done nothing to you!" The Doctor said as he stood in front of the group at the Dalek.

"No, Solomon. Stay back," the Doctor said as Solomon steps forward and the Doctor grabs him by the arm.

"I'm told that I'm addressing' the Daleks, is that right?" Solomon asked "From what I hear, you're outcasts, too."

"Solomon, don't," the Doctor begged.

"Doctor, this is my township, you will respect my authority," Solomon told him "Just let me try."

Solomon pushes the Doctor away and the Doctor steps back, shaking his head.

"Daleks... ain't we all the same? Underneath, ain't we all kin? Solomon asked as he sets the rifle he was holding on the ground "Cause, see, I've just discovered this past day God's universe is a thousand times the size I thought it was. And that scares me. Oh, yeah. Terrifies me. Right down to the bone. But it's got to give me hope... hope that maybe together we can make a better tomorrow. So I... I beg you now if you have any compassion in your hearts then you'll meet with us and stop this fight. Well... what do you say?"

"Exterminate!" One of the Daleks shouts as the dalek fires upon Solomon, killing him instantly.

"Oh, no!" Frank screamed as he saw Solomon being shot by the Dalek and the inhabitants of Hooverville scream.

"No! Solomon!" Frank cries as he rushes to Solomon's side.

"They killed him. They just shot him on the spot," Martha said as she looked at Solomon's corpse.

"Daleks!" The Doctor said, as he was pissed off and he moves forward, arms out to his side, and confronts the Daleks "All right, so it's my turn! Then kill me! Kill me if it'll stop you attacking these people!"

"I will be the destroyer of one of our greatest enemies," the Dalek above them said.

"Then do it! Do it! Just do it!" The Doctor said and he then beats himself on his chest "Do it!"

"Exterminate!" the Dalek starts but was interrupted by Dalek Sec who was watching the whole thing from the Empire State Building on a screen

"Stop! I command you, stop!" Dalek Sec ordered.

"I do not understand. It is the Doctor," the Dalek told him.

"But I want him alive," Dalek Sec told him.

"The urge to kill is too strong," the Dalek said.

"I have decided the Doctor must live and you will obey me," Dalek Sec told him.

"I... obey," the Dalek said, hesitant

"What's going on?" The Doctor asked.

"Bring him to me," Dalek Sec said.

Doctor, you will follow," the Dalek said.

"No! You can't go!" Rose said to her husband.

"Rose, I've got to go. The Daleks just changed their minds. Daleks never change their minds," the Doctor told his wife.

"Then I'll come with you," Rose said.

"No I need you here!" I need you on the outside if whatever plan I think of will work," he told her.

"But what about us?" Martha asked and the Doctor looks back at the people of Hooverville before facing the Dalek.

"One condition! If I come with you, you spare the lives of everyone here! Do you hear me!?" The Doctor screams at the Dalek.

"Obey the Doctor," Dalek Sec said.

"The humans will be spared. Doctor... follow," the Dalek said.

The Doctor gives Rose a proper kiss, and winks, then leaves with the Daleks. 'I love you,Theta,' Rose told him through their bond.

'I love you too, Arkytior,' he replies through their bond

In Solomon's tent people are throwing water on the remaining burning tents. Martha is wrapping a man's wrist in a bandage as Tallulah enters with a pan of hot water.

Rose is in the corner thinking up a plan.

Tallulah said "Here you go. I got some more on the boil."

"Thanks. You'll be all right. It's just a cut. Try and keep it clean," Martha said Patient told her "Thanks," the patient said and leaves

"So what about us? What do we do now?" Tallulah asked.

"Rose, what did the Doctor tell you before he left," Martha asked Rose.

Rose said "We need to go somewhere a building, but the question is which building," Rose answered.

The Doctor arrives in the Dalek lab "Those people were defenceless! You only wanted me, but no, that wasn't enough for you! You had to start killing 'cause that's the only thing a Dalek's good for!" The Doctor said as he approaches Dalek Sec.

"The deaths... were wrong," Dalek Sec said and that gave the Doctor a confused look.

"I'm sorry?" He asked Dalek Sec.

"That man, their leader Solomon, he showed courage," Dalek Sec told the Time Lord.

"And that's good?"

"That's excellent," Dalek Sec answered.

"Is it me or are you just becoming a little bit more human?" The Doctor asked him.

"You are the second to last of your kind and now I am the first of mine," Dalek Sec answered.

"What do you want me for?" the Doctor asked.

"We tried everything to survive when we found ourselves stranded in this ignorant age. First we tried growing new Dalek embryos but their flesh was too weak," Dalek sec answered.

"Yeah, I found one of your experiments. Just left to die out there in the dark," the Doctor said.

"It forced us to conclude what is the greatest resource of this planet, its people," Dalek Sec said as he lifts a giant switch on the wall and the ceiling above them lights up to show hundreds of human bodies lying suspended. Dalek Sec lifts another switch and one of the bodies is lowered. it is shrouded by a white sheet.

"We stole them. We stole human beings for our purpose. Look... inside," Dalek Sec said and the Doctor opens the shroud to reveal a foreman.

"This... is the extent of the Final Experiment," Dalek Sec said.

"Is he dead?" The Doctor asked.

"Near death with his mind wiped ready to be filled with new ideas," Dalek Sec answered.

"Dalek ideas,"the Doctor said.

"The Human-Dalek race," Dalek Sec said.

"All of these people. How many?" The Doctor asked.

"We have caverns beyond this storing more than a thousand," Dalek Sec answered.

"Is there any way to restore them? Make them human again?" The Doctor asked.

"Everything they were has been lost," Dalek Sec told him.

"So they're like shells. You've got empty human beings ready to be converted. That's going to take a hell of a lot of power. This planet hasn't even split the atom yet. How're you gonna do it?" The Doctor asked.

"Open the conductor plan," Dalek Sec told the rest of the Daleks to do.

In the Solomon's tent. Martha was thinking about the sewers "Wait a minute. Down in the sewers, the Daleks mentioned this energy conductor."

Tallulah asked "What does that mean?" Tallulah asked

Martha said "I don't know. Maybe like a lightning conductor or. Dalekanium!" Martha guessed

"Oh," Tallulah said

"They said the Dalekanium was in place," Rose told them.

Tallulah asked "In place where?" Tallulah asked Rose.

"A big building it has to be staring us in the face," Rose answered

"Frank might know," Martha suggests and they all run out of the tent and go to find frank.

"Frank?" Martha calls Franks name as they found him.

"Hmm?" Frank said.

"That Mister Diagoras, he was like some sort of fixer, yeah? Get you jobs all over town?" Rose asked

"Yeah. He could find a profit anywhere," Frank answered

Martha asked "But where, though? What sort of things?" Martha asked.

"You name it. We're all so desperate for work, you just hoped Diagoras would pick you for something good. Building work, that pays the best," Frank answered.

"But what sort of building work?" Martha asked

"Mainly building that," Frank said as he points over his shoulder to the Empire State building, turns around and looks wide eyed at the building then turns back at the group and Rose runs off towards the building.

Dalek Sec is showing the Doctor an animated graphic of their plan.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. The Empire State Building. We're right underneath that. I worked that out already, thanks. But what, you hijacked the whole building?" The Doctor asked

"We needed an energy conductor," Dalek Sec answered.

What for?" The Doctor asked.

"I am the genetic template. My altered DNA was to be administered to each human body. A strong enough blast of gamma radiation can splice the Dalek and human genetic codes and wake each body from its sleep," Dalek Sec told him as the screen switched to show the DNA of a human and a DNA of a Dalek as the two forms of DNA merged together.

"Gamma radiation? What?" The Doctor asked as the screen switched to show a projection of the sun and Earth "Oh, the sun. You're using the sun," he realized as he saw the projection.

"Soon, the greatest solar flare for a thousand years will hit the Earth," Dalek SEc said as the projection showed the sun shooting a solar flare at the Earth "Gamma radiation will be drawn to the energy conductor, and when it strikes..." Dalek Sec continues.

"The army wakes. I still don't know what you need me for," the Doctor said confusedly as the projection disappears.

"Your genius. Consider a pure Dalek, intelligent but emotionless," Dalek Sec said.

"Removing the emotions makes you stronger. That's what your creator thought all those years ago," the Doctor told Dalek Sec.

"He was wrong," Dalek Sec said.

"He was what?" The Doctor asked, if he heard correctly.

"It makes us lesser than our enemies. We must return to the flesh," Dalek Sec confirmed.

The other Daleks seem concerned at this statement.

"And also... the heart," Dalek Sec said.

"You wouldn't be the supreme beings anymore," the Doctor informed him.

"And that is good," Dalek Sec said.

"That is incorrect," one of the Daleks said

"Daleks are supreme," another Dalek said.

"No, not anymore," Dalek Sec told them.

"But that is our purpose," one of the Daleks protested.

"Then our purpose is wrong! Where has our quest for supremacy led us? To this. Hiding in the sewers on a primitive world. Just four of us left. If we do not change now then we deserve extinction," Dalek Sec told him.

"So you want to change everything that makes a Dalek, a Dalek," the Doctor said.

If... you can help me," Dalek Sec said.

 **FUN FACT: FDR is short for Franklin Delano Roosevelt, 32nd President of the United states and he was the longest president we've ever had in my nation, he served 4 terms from 1933 to 1945 a month before Adolf Hitler commited suicide in his bunker he died from Polio and is from New York City and I'm from Rochester, New York.**

 **Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well... Rose. Because I don't know how to write her properly. And I still need a Beta-reader.**


	32. Evolution of the Daleks Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who that goes to the BBC**

As Rose,Martha, Tallulah and Frank get to the Empire State Building Rose showed the people operating at the bottom floor the Psychic Paper and showed them to the service lift of the Empire State Building and the four of them entered the service lift and it ascended upwards.

"I always wanted to go to the Empire State. Never imagined it quite like this, though," Martha said.

"Where are we headed anyway?" Frank asked Rose.

"To the top where they're still building," Rose explained.

"How come those guys just let us through? How's that thing work?" Tallulah asked "How's that thing work?"

Psychic paper. Shows them whatever I want them to see. According to this," Rose said as she holds up her psychic paper, "we're two engineers, an architect and a contractor." Frank takes the psychic paper and flips the empty paper over in his hands.

Back in the Dalek Laboratory Dalek Sec was walking with the Doctor over to the body of the foreman "Your knowledge of genetic engineering is even greater than ours. The new race must be ready by the time the solar flare erupts," he told the Doctor.

"But you're the template. I thought they were getting a dose of you," the Doctor said.

"I want to change the gene sequence," Dalek Sec said.

"To make them even more human?" The Doctor asked.

"Humans are the great survivors. We need that ability," Dalek Sec answered.

"Hold on a minute. There's no way this lot are gonna let you do it,"the Doctor said.

"I am their leader," Dalek Sec told him.

The Doctor turns to other Daleks "Oh, and that's enough for you, is it?" He asked them.

"Daleks must follow orders," one of the Daleks answered.

"Dalek Sec commands, we obey," another Dalek answered.

"If you don't help me... nothing will change," Dalek Sec told the Doctor.

"There's no room on Earth for another race of people," the Doctor said.

"You have your Tardis. Take us across the stars. Find us a new home and allow the new Daleks to start again," Dalek Sec said as he stood in front of the three daleks.

"When's that solar flare?" the Doctor asked Dalek Sec.

"Eleven minutes," Dalek Sec answered.

"Right then. Better get to work," the Doctor said as he went to work to help Dalek Sec.

Rose, Frank, Martha and Tallulah enter the top floor, a room that Diagoras had probably been using as an office.

"Look at this pace. Top of the world," Tallulah said.

Both Rose and Martha spot the architectural plans of the Empire State Building.

"Okay, now this looks good," Martha said Frank joins them "Hey, look at the date. These designs were issued today. They must've changed something last minute," Frank said as he noticed the part of the architectural plans that said 'revisions'.

"The Daleks they must of changed something last minute," Rose said.

"Yeah, could be," Frank said as he agreed with the Time Lady.

"The ones underneath, they're from before. That means that whatever they changed must be on this top sheet but not this one. We need to check one against the other,"Martha said as she was flipping the pages over to see what changed.

"The height of this place! This is amazing!" Tallulah interjected from near the window.

"Careful, we're a hundred floors up. Last thing I need is you falling. Oh and DON'T go wandering off," Rose said.

"You and your husband are really alike in a lot of ways," Martha told Rose.

"I just wanna see," Tallulah said as she walks to the open area overlooking the city.

"New York City. If aliens had to come to Earth, no wonder they came here," she said.

In the lab, the Doctor had his specs on and is checking the equipment and readouts.

"There's no point in chromosomal grafting. It's too erratic. You need to split the genome and force the Dalek-human sequence right into the cortex," the Doctor said as he was doing Chemistry to help Dalek Sec.

"We need more chromatin solution," Dalek Sec said to the Daleks.

"The pig slaves have it," one of the Daleks answered.

The pig slaves walk into the room carrying a large crate, Laszlo is one of them.

"These pig slaves, what happens to them in the grand plan?" The Doctor asked Dalek Sec.

"Nothing. They're just simple beasts. Their lifespan is limited. None survive beyond a few weeks," Dalek Sec answered. "Power up the engine feeds," Dalek Sec said as the Doctor Walks over to Laszlo.

"Laszlo, I can't undo what they've done to you, but they won't do it to anyone else," the Doctor told Laszlo.

"Do you trust him?" Laszlo asked the Time Lord.

"I know that one man can change the course of history," the Doctor answered as one of the Daleks spots them talking and does nothing "Right idea in the right place at the right time is all it takes. I've got to believe it's possible," the Doctor added.

Meanwhile back on the top floor Rose and Martha have the plans spread out on the floor and they are kneeling, studying them. Frank and Tallulah are standing nearby.

"I'll go and keep an eye out, make sure we're safe up here. Don't want nobody butting in," Frank said as he walks out a side door.

"There's a hell of a storm moving in," Tallulah muttered as she approached Martha and Rose.

"I wish the Doctor was here. He'd know what we're looking for,"Martha muttered.

"Oi, I heard that!" Rose told her as she looks up from the architectural plans. "I am as smart as he is you know."

"So tell me, where did you and him first hook up?" Tallulah asked Rose.

"We were childhood sweethearts," Rose answered.

I met him and Rose in a hospital, sort of," Martha said.

"Of course, him being a doctor," Tallulah said thinking that the Doctor was a medical Doctor.

Martha said "Actually, I'm a doctor. Well, kind of."Tallulah asked "You're a physician? Really?"

Martha told her "I was training. Still am, if I ever get back home," Martha told Tallulah.

Rose told Martha "I promise I will get you home, Martha," Rose told Martha .

"Oh. Laszlo?" Tallulah said.

"No. But listen, if the Doctor's with Laszlo now, there's every chance that he could get him out," Martha said.

"And then what? Don't talk crazy. There's no future for me and him. Those Dalek things took that away. The one good thing I had in my life and they destroyed it," Tallulah said, with pessimism.

"Love always finds a way, don't worry," Rose told Tallulah.

In the Dalek Laboratory "The line feeds are ready," one of the Daleks said as the Doctor rushes up to a bunch of tubes and extracts the solution inside with a syringe.

"Then it's all systems go," the Doctor said.

"The solar flare is imminent. The radiation will reach Earth in a matter of minutes," Dalek Sec said.

"We'll be ready for it," the Doctor said as he inserts the syringe into one of the main feeding tubes and injects the solution.

"That compound will allow the gene bonds to reconfigure in a brand new pattern. Power up!" He shouts as he takes off his specs and one of the pig slaves turns on a power switch as does Laszlo.

"Start... the line feeds," Dalek Sec ordered and one of the Daleks starts the machinery and they see the solution start moving through the tubes "There goes the gene solution," the Doctor said.

"The life blood," Dalek Sec said as the solution starts coursing up to the bodies.

"Gotcha! Look!" Martha said as she and Rose finds one of the architectural plans that showed parts of Dalek casing on the top of the building and Tallulah joins them looking at the plans.

"There, on the mast. Those little lines? They're new. They've added something, see?" Martha said.

"Added what?" Tallulah asked

"That's Dalekanium," Rose told them and Martha laughs

Meanwhile back in the Dalek Laboratory A klaxon sounds and red warning lights flash "What's that?" The Doctor asked.

"What's happening? Is there a malfunction? Answer me!" Dalek Sec asked

"No, no, no. The gene feed! They're overriding the gene feed!" The Doctor said as he notices something wrong with the gene feed and he rushes to the controls in an attempt to fix it.

"Impossible. They cannot disobey orders," Dalek Sec said in confusion.

"The Doctor will step away from the controls, one of the Daleks said as he noticed him and tuns and aims if gun at him and the Doctor backs away.

"Stop! You will not fire," Dalek Sec commanded the Dalek.

"He is an enemy of the Daleks," one of the Daleks said.

"And so are you," anther of the Daleks added as the Daleks aims their weapons at the Doctor and Dalek Sec.

"I am your commander. I am Dalek Sec," Dalek Sec told them.

"You have lost your authority," one of the Daleks told him.

"You are no longer a Dalek," another Dalek said.

"What have you done with the gene feed?" the Doctor asked the Daleks.

"The new bodies will be 100% Dalek," one of the Daleks told him.

"No. You can't do this!" Dalek Sec said.

"Pig slaves, restrain Dalek Sec and the Doctor," one of the Daleks commanded and two pig slaves grab Dalek Sec and Laszlo grabs the Doctor.

"Release me. I created you. I am your master," Dalek Sec commanded the pig slaves holding him.

"Solar flare approaching," another Dalek said.

"Prepare to intercept," one of the other Daleks said and the Daleks turn towards the machinery and the lift bell pings.

"There's the lift,"Laszlo told the Doctor.

"After you," the Doctor said as he and Laszlo push their way clear and head for the lift.

"The Doctor is escaping! Stop him! Stop him!" One of the Daleks ordered the pig slaves and the pig slaves follow but the lift doors are already closing. Inside the lift, Laszlo is leaning against the side, panting heavily

"We've only got minutes before the gamma radiation reaches the Earth. We need to get to the top of the building," the Doctor said and then he noticed something was wrong with Laszlo as Laszlo was leaning against the wall of the lift "Laszlo, what's wrong?"

"Out of breath. It's nothing. We've escaped them, Doctor. That's all that matters," he answered

The lift doors open and both Martha and Rose turns to see the Doctor and Laszlo.

"Doctor!" Martha and Rose both shouts as they saw the Doctor.

"First floor, perfumery," the Doctor said.

"I never thought I'd see you again," Tallulah told Laszlo as she goes over to Laszlo and he meets her halfway and they hug.

"No stopping me," Laszlo said.

Rose leads the Doctor over to the plans. Doctor, we worked it out. We know what they've done. There's Dalekanium on the mast," Rose said.

"Oh, come here," the Doctor said as he grabs her, hugs her and kisses her and he drops her abruptly as the bell dings and the lift doors close. He runs to try and stop it.

"No, no, no. See, never waste time with a hug," he said and he then uses his sonic screwdriver on the panel "It's a deadlock seal. I can't stop it," he said after finding out that it wont work.

"Where's it going?" Martha asked

"Right down to the Daleks. And they're not going to leave us alone up here," Rose answered.

"What's the time?" The Doctor asked.

"11:15," Frank answered.

"Six minutes to go. I've got to remove the Dalekanium before the gamma radiation hits," the Doctor said.

"Gammon radiation? What the heck is that?" Tallulah asked and Rose leads the Doctor outside, Tallulah and Laszlo following.

"Oh, that's high. That's very... Blimey, that's high," the Doctor said as he looks out on the city

"And we've got to go even higher. That's the mast up there, look. There's three pieces of Dalekanium at the base. We've got to get 'em off," Martha said

"That's not we, Martha. That's just me," the Doctor said.

"I won't just stand here and watch you," Martha said "What about Rose, what will she do?"

"No, you're gonna have your hands full, anyway. I'm sorry, Martha, but you and Rose have got to fight," he answered and he starts to climb up the ladder to get the the mast of the Empire State Building and then cimb up the structures of the building as well and as he approached the Dalekanium he took out his screwdriver and activates it at one of the pieces of Dalekanium.

Rose, Martha, Laszlo, Frank and Tallulah have picked up makeshift weapons and are facing the lift.

"The lift's coming up," Rose said as she noticed that the lift was coming up.

"I should have brought that gun," Frank muttered

"Tallulah, stay back. You too, Martha and Rose. If they send pig slaves, they're trained to kill," Laszlo said.

"The Doctor needs me and Rose to fight. We're not going anywhere!" Martha said.

"They're savages. I should know. They're trained to slit your throat with their bare teeth,"Laszlo said and then suddenly Laszlo collapses to the floor.

"Laszlo? What is it?" Tallulah asked him and Laszlo struggles to stand

"No, it's nothing. I'm fine. Just leave me," Laszlo said and he falls back to the floor and leans against the wall.

Tallulah kneels beside him and puts her hand to his forehead. "Oh, honey, you're burnin' up. What's wrong with you? Tell me."

"One man down and we ain't even started yet," Frank told Martha and Rose.

"It's not looking good, Frank," Martha and Rose agreed

"Nope," Frank said and then upon hearing the storm through the open end of the room gives Rose an idea.

"Wait a minutes. Lightening," Rose said and she runs to the other end of the room and saw that the Doctor was still struggling with the Dalekanium. He pulls off one panel and moves to the second.

Martha, Rose and Frank are arranging long metal rods from the outside across the room to the lift, making sure they don't touch the floor and Tallulah is with Laszlo.

"Aw, you'll be all right, sweetheart. Don't you worry," Tallulah told Laszlo, sweetly. "What the hell are you three clowns doing?" She asked Rose, Martha and Frank

"Even if the Doctor stops the Dalekanium, this place is still gonna get hit. Great big bolt of lightning, electricity all down this building. Connect this to the lift and they get zapped," Rose explained to Tallulah

"Oh my God, that could work," Tallulah said.

"Then give us a hand," Frank said.

Meanwhile on the mast of the building as the Doctor is still working on getting the second panel off with his screwdriver when the screwdriver slips from his fingers and over the edge. The Doctor leans over and sees that it's gone.

Martha, Rose and Frank have finished their handiwork and Martha runs from it.

"Is that gonna work?" Tallulah asked as Martha runs from the makeshift lightning rod.

"It's got to," Martha said.

"Don't worry, Martha, it will work," Rose told Martha.

"I've got it all piped up to the scaffolding outside," Frank said as he runs to the centre of the room where Rose, Martha, Tallulah and Laszlo were.

"Come here, Frank and sit in the middle and don't touch anything metal," Martha said

"Yeah Frank don't touch the metal or you'll be zapped, well me and my husband would be able to survive it by my biology, me and the Doctor will explain later" Rose told Frank.

"Okay," Frank said.

Meanwhile back on the mast of the Empire State Building the Doctor tries to pull off the panel with his bare hands, grunting with effort.

with a few second left till the solarflare hits the Earth and knowing there's no way he can get the panels off in time, the Doctor stands and looks up to the sky.

Rose, Martha, Frank, Tallulah and Laszlo huddle in the corner of the room, as the lift with the pig slaves passes the 95th floor.

The Doctor climbs the mast and wraps his arms about it, clinging tight.

The lift arrives and the doors slide open.

A bolt of lightning strikes the mast coursing down it and through the Doctor who screams as the lighting passes through him.

The lightning then passes along the pipes to the lift, striking the pig slaves.

The Doctor clings to the mast, still screaming.

The pig slaves begin to fall Energy charges down the whole of the Empire State Building and into the lab.

Rose, Martha, Frank, Tallulah and Laszlo open their eyes and see the dead pig slaves in the lift. Martha is the first to run over. Frank puts his arm over her shoulders.

"You did it, Rose," Tallulah said

"They used to be like Laszlo. They were people and we killed them," Martha said.

"No, the Daleks killed them. Long ago," Laszlo said.

"What about the Doctor?" Martha said rushing outside.

As they climbed up to the mast they found the Doctor's sonic screwdriver and Rose picked it up.

As the got to the mast, they saw the Doctor lying on his back unconscious when Rose and Martha find him.

"Doctor! Doctor!" Rose said approaching her husband (Kneels beside him). Look what we found halfway down," Rose said as she took out her husband's sonic screwdriver "Doctor, you're getting careless," Rose said.

"Oh my head," the Doctor groans as he woke up and saw Rose.

"Good Evening, Doctor," Rose teased.

"Hi. You and Martha survived then," he said.

"So did you. Just about," Martha said.

"I can't help noticing... There's Dalekanium still attached," she then points out and then suddenly

the Doctor gets up and they went back to the level of where Tallulah and Laszlo were.

"The Daleks will have gone straight to a war footing. They'll be using the sewers, spreading their soldiers out underneath Manhattan," the Doctor explains to Martha, Frank, Tallulah and Laszlo.

"How do we stop them?" Laszlo asked

"There's only one chance. I got in the way. That gamma strike went zapping through me first," the Doctor added.

"But what does that mean?" Martha asked.

"We'll explain when we get there, Martha" Rose said.

"We need to draw fire. Before they can attack New York, we need to face them," the Doctor starts "Think, think, think, think. We need some sort of space, somewhere safe, somewhere out of the way," he said as he ran his hands through his hair, thinking of where the Dalek-humans might go "Tallulah!" He called out.

"That's me. Three L's and an H," Tallulah said.

"The theatre! It's right above them, and, what, it's gone midnight? Can you get us inside?" The Doctor asked Tallulah.

"Don't see why not," Tallulah answered.

"Is there another lift?" He asked

"We came up in the service elevator," Rose told her husband.

"That'll do. Allons-y!" The Doctor said as they ran to the service elevator.

The Doctor, Rose, Martha, Frank, Tallulah and Laszlo arrive at the theatre, it had no light on.

"This should do it. Here we go," the Doctor said as he switches on his sonic screwdriver.

"There ain't nothing more creepy than a theatre in the dark. Listen, Doctor, I know you got a thing for showtunes, but there's a time and place, hunh?" Tallulah said

"Tallulah, we're here to draw out the Dalek," Rose told her and Laszlo falls into one of the chairs beside Tallulah.

"Laszlo, what's wrong?" Tallulah asked him as she sits next to him.

"Nothing. It's just so hot," Laszlo said.

"But... it's freezing in here. Doctor, what's happening to him?" Tallulah asked the Time Lord.

The Doctor is listening to the sonic screwdriver, checking its frequency "Not now, Tallulah. Sorry," he said

"What are you doing?" Martha asked the Doctor.

"If the Daleks are going to war, they'll wanna find their enemies number one and two. I'm just telling them where me and Rose are,"the Doctor explained as he holds up his sonic screwdriver and turns it on and told Martha to go but she didn't want to.

"I'm telling you to go. Frank can take you back to Hooverville," the Doctor said.

"And I'm telling you I'm not going," Martha said.

"Martha, that's an order," he said.

"Who are you, then? Some sort of Dalek?"Martha asked.

"Martha he's just worried, so do as he says," Rose said and then suddenly the doors to the theatre burst open and the human Daleks arrive, flanking them.

"Oh, my God! Well I guess that's them then, hunh?" Tallulah said

"Humans... with Dalek DNA," Martha said and Frank moves to attack them but the Doctor pulls him back.

"It's all right. Just stay calm. Don't antagonize them," he said

"But what about the Dalek masters? Where are they?" Laszlo asked

Suddenly, there is an explosion on stage and the Doctor and the others duck behind the seats for cover. The Doctor peers over the seats, and, as the smoke clears, and saw two of the Daleks with Dalek Sec chained and walking on all fours. The Doctor stands slowly and the others peek over the chairs.

"The Doctor and his wife will stand before the Daleks,"one of the Daleks said and both the Doctor and Roe steps over a chair and walks forward on the backs of the rows until they reach the front row.

"You both will die, Doctor and Rose. It is the beginning of a new age," the Dalek then said.

"Planet Earth will become New Skaro," another Dalek added.

"Oh, and what a world. With anything just the slightest bit different ground into the dirt," the Doctor said "That's Dalek Sec," he pointed out "Don't you remember? The cleverest Dalek ever and look what you've done to him. Is that your new empire? Hmm? Is that the foundation for a whole new civilization?"

"Listen to him," Sec said.

"Oh and I'm sorry, Dalek Sec, forgive me, but how many world have suffered like you? How many victims? How many millions have wept in front of the Daleks and have been shown no mercy,just like you are now?"

"I know. Don't you see? I know," Sec told him.

"My Daleks, just understand this. If you choose death and destruction, then death and destruction will choose you," Sec told the two Daleks that have him chained up.

"Incorrect! We always survive. Now we will destroy our greatest enemies the Doctor and his wife Rose Smith," one of the Daleks said.

"But they could help you," Dalek Sec told the other Daleks

"The Doctor and his wife must die," one of the Daleks said.

"No, I beg you, don't," Dalek Sec said as he crawls in front of one of the Daleks.

"Exterminate!" The Dalek shouts and Dalek Sec stands and just as the Dalek fires, Dalek Sec dies instantly.

"Your own leader. The only creature who might have led you out of the darkness and you destroyed him," the Doctor said, disgusted.

"Do you see what they did? Huh? You see what a Dalek really is?" Rose said as she turns to the human Daleks

If we're gonna die, let's give the new boys a shot. What do you think, eh? The Dalek-Humans. Their first blood. Go on, baptize them," the Doctor said as he puts his left arm out while Rose put her right arm out and they, held each other's hand (The Doctor held Rose's left hand and she held his right hand).

"Dalek-Humans, take aim," one of the Daleks said and the Dalek-Humans cock their weapons and aim them at the Doctor and Rose.

"What are you waiting for? Give the command!" The Doctor said.

"Exterminate!" The other Dalek shouts and both the Doctor and Rose closes their eyes and Martha ducks her head against Frank's chest, but Nothing happend.

"Exterminate!" The Dalek repeated, and nothing happens like before.

"Obey. Dalek-Humans will obey," the other Dalek said.

"Not firing," Martha pointed out. "What have you done?" She asked the Doctor.

"You will obey. Exterminate," one of the Daleks said.

"Why?" The Dalek-human that was a foreman asked and the Doctor looks at the former foreman.

"Daleks do not question orders," the other Dalek told him.

"But why?" The Dalek Human that was a foreman asked again,

"You will stop this," one of the Daleks told him.

"But... why?" the Dalek-human that was a Forman asked yet again.

"You must not question," one of the Daleks said.

"But you are not our master. And we... we are not Daleks," the Dalek-human that was a foreman told the Daleks.

"No, you're not, and you never will be," the Doctor told the Dalek-humans

"Sorry, I got in the way of the lightning strike. Gallifreyan DNA got all mixed up. Just that little bit of freedom," the Doctor said as he turns to the Daleks

"If they will not obey, then they must die," one of the Daleks said and he shoots the Dalek-human that was a foreman.

"Get down!" The Doctor shouts as they all duck behind the seats and both factions fire on each other.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" The Daleks shout

"Exterminate!" the Daleks shout and soon one of the Dalek is blown up.

"Exterminate!" the other Dalek shouts as he is blown up as well and the Dalek-humans stop firing.

Rose, Frank, Martha, Tallulah and Laszlo stand, as the Doctor goes over to one of the hybrids.

"It's all right. It's all right. It's all right. You did it. You're free," he said and then suddenly All the hybrids grip their heads and scream in pain.

"No!" the Doctor said as the Dalek-humans crumble to the ground.

"They can't! They can't! They can't!" The Doctor said and both Rose and Martha joins him beside one of the bodies.

"What happened? What was that?" Martha asked.

"They killed 'em. Rather than let them live. An entire species. Genocide," Rose said "That is against the articles of the Shadow Proclamation," Rose added.

"Only two of the Daleks have been destroyed. One of the Dalek masters must still be alive.

The Doctor stands," Laszlo said.

"Oh, yes," the Doctor said as he stood up "In the whole universe, just one," he said before going back to the Dalek Laboratory.

The Dalek in the Dalek Laboratory is connected to the battle computer as the Doctor and Rose enters at the other end of the room.

"Now what?" the Doctor asked.

"You will be exterminated," the Dalek answered

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah," the Doctor said "Just think about it, Dalek... What was your name?"

"Dalek Caan," the Dalek answered and the DOctor walks towards him.

"Dalek Caan. Your entire species has been wiped out. And now the Cult of Skaro has been eradicated. Leaving only you. Right now you're facing the only people in the universe who might show you some compassion. 'Cause we've just seen one genocide. Neither of us will cause another. Caan... let us help you. What do you say?" The Doctor asked Dalek Caan.

"Emergency Temporal Shift!" Dalek Caan said and he disappears leaving wires hanging and a very angry Doctor, who charges at the Dalek but it was too late.

Martha and Tallulah enter helping to support Laszlo.

"Doctor! Rose! He's sick," Martha said and both the Doctor and Rose turn around ans see Laszlo breathing heavily, wheezing.

"It's okay. You're all right," Martha said as she and Tallulah lower Laszlo to the floor, Tallulah cradling him on her lap.

The Doctor and Rose approaches them and kneels.

"It's his heart. It's racing like mad. I've never seen anything like it," Martha said.

"What is it, Doctor? What's the matter with him? He says he can't breathe? What is it?" Tallulah asked the Time Lord.

"It's time, sweetheart," Laszlo said.

"What do you mean "time"? What are you talking about?" Tallulah asked, confused by what he meant.

"None of the slaves... survive for long. Most of them only live a few weeks. I was lucky. I held on 'cause I had you. But now... I'm dyin', Tallulah," Laszlo explained,

"No you're not. Not now, after all this. Doctor, can't you do something?" Laszlo asked the Doctor.

"Oh, Tallulah with three Ls and an H... just you watch me," the Doctor said as he stands up and takes off his coat "What do I need? Oh, I don't know. How about a great big genetic laboratory? Oh look, I've got one. Laszlo, just you hold on," he said as he runs about the lab, mixing up a solution "There's been too many deaths today. Way too many people have died. Brand new creatures and wise old men and age-old enemies. And I'm tellin' you, I'm tellin' you right now, I am not having one more death! Got that? Not one!" he said as he uses his sonic screwdriver on a boiler that a solution is sitting on to heat it up "Tallulah, out of the way," The Doctor said as he takes the stethoscope that Rose gave him out of his pocket and puts it on "The Doctor is in."

Later after the Doctor saves Laszlo from dying The Doctor, Rose, Martha, Tallulah, and Laszlo, bundled in an overcoat and hat, are waiting by a park bench and Frank joins them.

"Well I talked to them and I told them what Solomon would've said and I reckon I shamed one or two of them," Frank said.

"What did they say?" the Doctor asked.

"They said yes," Frank said and Tallulah then hugs Laszlo.

"They'll give you a home, Laszlo. I mean, uh, don't imagine people ain't gonna stare. I can't promise you'll be at peace but, in the end, that is what Hooverville is for, people who ain't got nowhere else," Frank told Laszlo.

"Thank you. I... I can't thank you enough," Laszlo said.

As the Doctor, Rose and Martha arrived back on Liberty Island they looked at the Manhattan skyline.

"Do either of you reckon it's gonna work, those two?" Martha asked the Doctor and Rose.

"I don't know. Anywhere else in the universe, I might worry about them, but New York, that's what this city's good at. Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses, and maybe the odd pig-slave-Dalek-mutant-hybrid too," the Doctor said.

"Yeah I agree with you, Doctor," Rose said.

"The pig and the showgirl," artha laughs.

"The pig and the showgirl," the Doctor and Rose laughs back.

"Just proves it, I suppose. There's someone for everyone," Martha said.

"Yeah there is," Rose agreed as the Doctor walks to the TARDIS Rose and Martha follows.

"Meant to say... sorry," Martha sighs.

"What for?" the Doctor asked.

"Just 'cause that Dalek got away. I know what that means to you. Think either of you think you both will ever see it again?" Martha asked.

The Doctor unlocks the Tardis "Oh yes," he answered,"

"Yeah I think we'll see it one day in the future as well," Rose said as Martha entered the Tardis, Rose then entered and the Doctor pauses in the doorway "One day," he muttered and he goes inside and closes the door.

 **Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well... Rose. Because I don't know how to write her properly. And I still need a Beta-reader.**


	33. The Lazarus Experiment Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC.**

The Doctor and Rose figured that it was time to take Martha back home.

Martha, Rose and the Doctor are at the console, the Doctor and Rose were piloting the controls as they're in transit.

"There we go... perfect landing, which isn't easy in such a tight spot," the Doctor said as the Tardis lands.

"You both should be used to tight spots by now. Where are we?" Martha asked.

"The end of the line," the Doctor said and Martha rushes towards the doors "No place like it," he said and Martha looks at them, questioning if she should open the doors. they both nod and she goes outside only to be disappointed in the destination.

"Home. You both took me home?" Martha asked.

"In fact, the morning after we left, so you've only been gone about 12 hours. No time at all, really," the Doctor said.

"Which it is better that I was helping him pilot, because once he was going to pilot 12 hours later and in fact it was in reality 12 months later," Rose said,not telling Martha that she was talking about when she was chameleon-Arched.

The Doctor begins looking about at her photos.

"But all the stuff we've done: Shakespeare, New New York, old New York?" Martha asked.

"Yep, all in one night, relatively speaking. Everything should be just as it was... Books, Cds, laundry," he said as he picks up a pair of Martha's underwear that was drying on a rack and Martha snags the offending lingerie from his fingertips.

"So, back where you were, as we promised," Rose said.

"This is it?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, we should probably... um..." the Doctor said as he inhales deeply and then suddenly Martha's phone rings and the answering machine picks up "Hi! I'm out! Leave a message!" Martha's answering machine said.

"I'm sorry," Martha said and The machine beeps before Martha's mother's message plays "Martha, are you there? Pick it up, will you?"

"It's Mum. It'll wait,"Martha said,not really caring about the message.

"All right then, pretend that you're out if you like. I was only calling to say that your sister's on TV. On the news of all things. Just thought you might be interested," her mother said and then Martha suddenly picks up a remote control and turns on her TV.

on the Tv they see an old man who looks to be in his late 70s, who is holding a press conference and saw Martha's sister standing behind him "The details are top secret..."

"How could Tish end up on the news?" Martha asked.

"Tonight, I will demonstrate a device..." the old man said.

"She's got a new job. PR for some research lab," Martha told the Doctor and Rose.

"with the push of a single button, I will change what it means to be human," the old man finished saying before Martha switches off the TV.

"Sorry. Doctor, you were saying we should...?" Martha asked the Doctor as she looks at him.

"Yes, yes, we should. One trip is what we said, right Rose?" the Doctor asked Rose.

"Yeah, Doctor that's what we said," Rose said.

"Yeah. I suppose things just kind of... escalated," Martha said.

"Mmm. Seems to happen to us a lot," the Doctor said.

"Thank you, Doctor and Rose, for everything," Martha said.

"It was our pleasure," the Doctor and Rose said at the same time.

Rose enters the Tardis followed by the Doctor leaving Martha standing beside it close to tears, she takes a deep breath and backs away as the Tardis dematerialises. but when it fully dematerializes Martha looks almost lost, but then she hears the Tardis again and turns to see it rematerialise. The Doctor opens the door and pops his head out.

"No, I'm sorry. Did he say he was going to change what it means to be human?" He asked her,confusedly.

Three Hours later the Doctor is wearing a tux and is in the console room of the Tardis waiting on Rose to finish getting dressed Martha finished thirty minutes ago and is waiting out in her flat. Rose comes into the console room wearing a knee length pink dress that shows her figure off quite well. She decided to go with a pair of her converse sneakers knowing that there will most likely be running involved. For her hair she put it up in a bun, with a few free strands in the front to fall "So, do I look presentable, Doctor ?" She asked her husband

The Doctor is amazed "You are Beautiful! Considering that you're a Gallifreyan and you are presentable," he replied She goes to her husband and kisses him on the lips.

On a Street The Doctor, Rose and Martha are in formal evening dress "Oh, black tie. Whenever I wear this, something bad always happens," he complained.

"It's not the outfit, that's just you. Anyway, I think it suits you. In a James Bond kind of way," Martha told him.

"I can Definitely see James Bond in this incarnation of you while wearing that suit," Rose told her husband.

"James Bond? Really?" He asked

"I'm more worried about this dress," Martha said.

"What do you two think? How does it look?" Martha asked them.

"You look nice," Rose complimented Martha.

"Oh Brilliant," The Doctor said as he put his hand in his blazers inside one of the pockets.

"Doctor, you're being Rude," Rose said.

The Doctor got out The Declaration Of Independence "United States Declaration Of Independence first draft . Before I Got them to stick in the bit about the pursuit of happiness," he said.

"Thomas Jefferson,he was funny spoke Gaelic, you know. Very keen on tomatoes for some reason," he said as he chuckles, he notices a building labelled Lazarus Laboratories "Oh look. That must be the place," he said and they walk up to the building.

Inside the main reception room, guests are mingling, dominating the room is a large white round cabinet surrounded by four pillars with a slight curve at the top.

"Oh, look, they've got nibbles! I love nibbles!" the Doctor said as he saw hors-d'oeuvres from a passing tray a waitress was carrying and he took some, he then tosses one whole into his mouth. Tish joins them as she saw Martha and smiles "Hello," she said to Martha.

"Tish," Martha said greeting her and They two hug each other.

"You look great. So, what do you think? Impressive, isn't it?" Tish asked Martha.

"Very," Martha nods.

"And two nights out in a row for you, that's dangerously close to a social life," Tish said.

"If I keep this up, I'll end up in all the gossip columns," Martha told her.

"You might, actually. Keep an eye out for photographers. And Mum, she's coming too, even dragging Leo along with her,"Tish informed her..

"Leo in black tie? That I must see," Martha said, incredulous and Tish glances at the Doctor and Rose.

"The man with me is the Doctor, and the blonde is his wife, Rose, "Martha said

"Hello," the Doctor said shaking Tish's hand

"Are they with you?" Tish asked Martha.

"Yeah," Martha said.

"But they're not on the list. How did they both get in?" Tish asked, confusedly.

"He's my plus one, and she is my plus two," Martha explained.

"So, this Lazarus bloke, he's your boss?" The Doctor asked Tish.

"Professor Lazarus, yes. I'm part of his executive staff,"Tish answered.

"She's in the PR department," Martha told the Doctor and Rose.

"I'm head of the PR department, actually," Tish corrects her.

"You're joking," Martha said, in shock.

"I put this whole thing together," Tish told them.

"So do you know what the professor's going to be doing tonight, Tish?" Rose asked Tish.

Yeah, do you know what he's going ti be doing tonight 'cause That looks like it might be a sonic microfield manipulator," the Doctor said as he saw the machine in the centre of the room.

"He's a science geek. I should've known. Gotta get back to work now. I'll catch up with you later," Tish said.

Tish leaves them "Science geek? What does that mean?" the Doctor asked Martha.

"That your obsessively enthusiastic about it,Doctor" Martha explained.

"Oh, nice," he said and then Martha's mother enters with Martha's brother from the other side of the room.

"Your father's caused me enough heartache already with his menopause and his trophy girlfriend," Martha's mother told Martha's brother.

"Yeah, Mum, I know. It's just something he said last night," he said and she sees Martha.

"Martha,"

Martha turns and looks at her mother as if she hasn't seen her in years "Mum!" She gives her mother a big hug.

"Oh. All right, what's the occasion?" Martha's mother asked.

"What do you mean? I'm just pleased to see you, that's all,"Martha said.

"You saw me last night,"She told Martha,confusedly.

"I know. I just... miss you," Martha explained

"You're looking good, Leo," Martha told her brother as she saw him in a suit.

"Yeah. If anyone asks me to fetch 'em a drink, I'll swing for him," Leo said

Martha's mother notices the Doctor and Rose both standing a bit behind Martha.

"You disappeared last night," Martha's mother said

"I... just went home," Martha explained.

"On your own?" She asked her.

These are two friends of mine, the man's name is the Doctor and the blonde is his wife and her name is Rose," Martha said.

"Doctor what?" Martha's mother asked the Doctor.

"No, it's just the Doctor. We've been doing some work together, and I met his wife a few days ago," Martha said and Leo shakes the Doctor's hand.

"Yeah, all right," the Doctor said and he Shakes the hand of Martha's mother's "Lovely to meet you, Mrs Jones. I've Heard a lot about you,"

"Have you? What have you heard, then?" She asked.

"Oh, you know, that you're Martha's mother and... um... No, actually, that's... that's about it. We haven't had much time to chat, you know, been busy," he said.

"Busy? Doing what, exactly?" She asked him.

"Oh... you know... stuff," he said.

"My husband actually haven't heard anything about you," Rose interjected and their conversation is cut short, as there is a tapping on glass, a signal that an announcement is about to be made.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Professor Richard Lazarus and tonight I'm going to perform a miracle. It is, I believe, the most important advance since Rutherford split the atom, the biggest leap since Armstrong stood on the moon. Tonight, you will watch and wonder. Tomorrow, you'll awake to a world which will be changed forever," Lazarus announced before entering the machine, and two female technicians start the machinery from a bank of instruments behind the cabinet. There is a high-pitched whir and a bright blue light as the four pillars begin to spin individually. Creating an energy field. They then begin to rotate around the cabinet, going faster and faster. A warning klaxon goes off.

"Something's wrong. It's overloading," the Doctor said and both he runs over a low desk to fix it, as some of the panels explode and the technicians tried to stop it, as he took out his sonic screwdriver and aims it at the controls.

"Somebody stop him! Get him away from those controls!" An old lady presumably Lazarus's wife.

"If this thing goes off, it'll take the whole building with it. Is that what you want?" He asked her as

he pulls one of the main wires that connect to the cabinet and it slowly stops spinning. Rose runs to the door "Get it open!" he said as he runs to join his wife and they open the door and watch as, through the smoke, Lazarus emerges looking 40 years younger.

Photographers snap away as Martha, Rose and the Doctor look on amazed. Lazarus touches his face, realizing it worked. He steps completely out and stands before his machine.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Richard Lazarus. I am 76 years old and I am reborn!" Lazarus proclaimed and he holds his arms up in triumph as everyone claps.

"He did it. He actually did it," the old woman said happily and people are taking the opportunity to have their photograph taken with Lazarus. Martha watches as both the Doctor and Rose studies the machine.

"It can't be the same guy. It's impossible. It must be a trick," Martha said.

"Oh, it's not a trick. I wish it were," Rose said.

"What just happened, then?" Martha asked.

"He just changed what it means to be human," the Doctor explained and the old lady walks over to where Lazarus is speaking with some guests "Excuse me. That was the most astonishing thing I've ever seen. Look at you!" she said.

"This is only the beginning. We're not just making history; we're shaping the future, too," Lazarus said.

"Think of the money we'll make. People will sell their souls to be transformed like that. And I'll be first in line," she told him and Lazarus cracks his neck as if experiencing pain and gasps and a waiter comes by with a tray of hors-d'oeuvres and Lazarus takes the whole thing, shovelling one after another into his mouth and the old lady watches, aghast "Richard!" She scolds him.

"I'm famished," he explained and the Doctor, Rose and Martha walk up behind them.

"Energy deficit. Always happens with this kind of process," the Doctor explains.

"You speak as if you see this every day, Mr..." Lazarus said.

"Doctor. And, well, no, not every day, but me and my wife, Rose both have some experience in this kind of transformation," he said.

"That's not possible," Lazarus said

"Using hypersonic sound waves to create a state of resonance. That's... that's inspired," the Doctor said.

"You understand the theory, then, how about your wife?" Lazarus asked.

We know enough to know that you couldn't possibly have allowed for all the variables," Rose said.

"No experiment is entirely without risk," Lazarus said.

"That thing nearly exploded. You might as well have stepped into a blender," the DOctor told him.

"You're not qualified to comment," the old woman told the Doctor.

"If I hadn't stopped it, it would have exploded," the Doctor told him.

"Then I thank you, Doctor. But that's a simple engineering issue. What happened inside the capsule was exactly what was supposed to happen. No more, no less,"Lazarus told him.

"You've no way of knowing that until you've run proper tests," Martha said.

"Look at me! You can see what happened. I'm all the proof you need," Lazarus laughs.

"This device will be properly certified before we start to operate commercially," the old lady said.

"Commercially?! You are joking. That'll cause chaos," Martha said in surprise.

"Not chaos. Change. A chance for humanity to evolve, to improve," Lazarus said.

"This isn't about improving. It's about you and your customers living a little longer," the Doctor said.

"Not a little longer, Doctor. A lot longer. Perhaps indefinitely," Lazarus told him.

"Richard, we have things to discuss. Upstairs," the old lady said and she walks away and Lazarus moves to follow her.

"Goodbye, Doctor. You too, Rose In a few years, you'll look back and laugh at how wrong you both were," Lazarus told them and Lazarus reaches out and takes Martha's hand, kissing the back of it before leaving.

"Ooh, he's out of his depth. No idea of the damage he might have done," the Doctor said.

"So what do we do now?" Martha asked.

"Now... well, this building must be full of laboratories. I say we do our own tests," he answered and Martha looks at her hand "Lucky I've just collected a DNA sample then, isn't it?" she told him

"Oh, Martha Jones, you're a star," he said

"Yeah, Martha you are brilliant," Rose agreed

Martha, Rose and the Doctor are in a lab looking at the results of the DNA test on a computer screen.

"Amazing," the Doctor said as he saw the strands of Lazarus's DNA, wearing his specs.

"What?" Martha asked, confused on why he said that.

"Lazarus's DNA,"he explained.

"I can't see anything different," Martha told them.

"Martha look at the screen and watch," Rose said and the image of Lazarus's DNA strands on the screen flickers.

"Oh, my God! Did that just change? But it can't have!" Martha said.

"But it did," the Doctor said.

"It's impossible," Martha stated.

"And that's two impossible things we've seen tonight," Rose told her.

"Rose, don't you love it when that happens?" The Doctor asked Rose.

"Yeah, I love when impossible things happen," Rose replied.

"That means Lazarus has changed his own molecular patterns," Martha said.

"Hypersonic sound waves to destabilize the cell structure then a mutagenic program to manipulate the coding in the protein strands. Basically, he hacked into his own genes and instructed them to rejuvenate," the Doctor explained.

"But they're still mutating now," Martha said.

"Cause he missed something. Something in his DNA has been activated and won't let him stabilize. Something that's trying to change him," Rose said.

"Change him into what?" Martha asked.

"I dunno but I think we need to find out," the Doctor said.

"I don't know either," Rose said.

"That woman said they were going upstairs," Martha said.

"Let's go!" Rose said as they walked out of the lab and headed to a lift.

The Doctor, Rose and Martha step out of the lift and into Lazarus's office. The Doctor turns on the lights "This is his office, all right," Martha said.

"So, where is he?" Rose asked.

"Don't know. Let's try back at the re...ception," Martha started as she saw spots a pair of skeletal bones, wearing high heels. They rush over to see the desiccated remains of the old woman that was with Lazarus and they headed towards the skeletal corpse.

"Is that Lady Thaw?" Martha asked.

"Used to be. Now it's just a shell. Had all the life energy drained out. Like squeezing the juice out of an orange," the Doctor confirmed.

"Lazarus,"Martha guessed.

"Could be," Rose said.

"So he's changed already," Martha said.

"Not necessarily. You saw the DNA. It was fluctuating. The process must demand energy. This might not have been enough," the Doctor said.

"So he might do this again?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, Martha, Lazarus might do this again, so we need to to stop him before he does," Rose said and the three of them dash back to the lifts.

Martha, Rose and the Doctor arrive back at the reception,but they couldn't see Lazarus

"I can't see him," Martha said.

"He can't be far. Keep looking," the Doctor said as he and Rose both walks on.

Leo approaches Martha "Hey, you all right, Martha? I think Mum wants to talk to you," he said

"Have you see Lazarus anywhere?" She asked Leo

"Yeah. He was getting' cosy with Tish a couple of minutes ago," he answered and both

the Doctor and Rose joins them moments as Martha's mother approaches.

"With Tish?!" Martha said, in shock.

"Ah, Doctor and Rose," Martha's mother said.

"Where did they go?" Rose asked Leo.

"Upstairs I think, why?" Leo answered.

"Doctor..." Martha's mother starts but The Doctor rushes past, spilling Francine's drink, followed by Rose.

"I'm speaking to the two of you!" Martha's mother said in annoyance and Martha follows the Doctor and Rose, "Not now, Mum!" Martha stopped as she whispered loudly to her mother.

The Doctor and Martha arrive back at Lazarus's office "Where are they?" Martha asked and the Doctor takes out his screwdriver and holds the sonic screwdriver out at arm's length and slowly turns in a circle and the screwdriver's beeping increases "Fluctuating DNA will give off an energy signature. I might be able to pick it up," he explained to Martha what he was doing "Got him."

"Where?" Martha asked and he points the sonic screwdriver at the ceiling.

"But this is the top floor!" Martha said, confusedly. "The roof!" She realized and they run for the stairs.

Up on the roof, Tish stands beside Lazarus as they look out over London "That clock tower's beautiful all lit up like that," Tish said.

"It's Southwark Cathedral. One of the oldest churches in London. Been around longer than I have," Lazarus told her.

"Well, you're looking pretty good for your age," she compliments.

"Thank you," he said, thanking her for the compliment.

"Can I?" Tish asks him as she reaches one of her hands out tentatively.

"Of course," he replied and Tish runs the back of her hand along Lazarus's cheek and he turns into the caress.

"Still can't take it in," Tish told him.

"I'm still adjusting myself. I've been working toward it for two many years, it's hard to believe the moment's finally arrived," Lazarus told her.

"And is it like you expected?" She asked him

"I find that nothing's ever exactly like you expect. There's always something to surprise you. 'Between the idea and the reality, between the motion and the act...' " He said

"Falls the shadow," the Doctor said as he, Rose and Martha approaches them and Lazarus turns to see the Doctor, Rose and Martha.

"So the mysterious Doctor knows his Eliot. I'm impressed," Lazarus said.

"Martha, what are you doing here?" Tish asked her sister,

"Tish, get away from him," Martha said.

"What? Don't tell me what to do," Tish told her sister.

"I wouldn't have thought you had time for poetry, Lazarus, what with you being busy defying the laws of nature and all," the Doctor comments.

"Yeah I agree I wouldn't thought you ha time for poetry as well," Rose said.

"You're right, Doctor. One lifetime's been too short for me to do everything I'd like. How much more would I get done in two or three or four?" Lazarius said.

"Doesn't work like that. Some people live more in 20 years than others do in 80. It's not the time that matters; it's the person," the Doctor told him.

"But if it's the right person, what a gift that would be," Lazarus stated.

"Or what a curse. Look at what you've done to yourself," the Doctor said.

"Who are you to judge me?" Lazarus asked the Doctor.

"Over here, Tish," Martha said and Tish walks over to Martha.

"You have to spoil everything, don't you? Every time I find someone nice, you have to go and find fault," Tish said

Behind Tish, Lazarus is having another attack.

"Tish, he's a monster!" Martha exclaimed.

"Tish, listen to Martha, that machine accidently turned him into a mutant and turns into a monster and he can't control it," Rose told Tish, but TIsh wasn't listening to the Time Lady.

"Martha, I know the age thing's a bit freaky, but it works for Catherine Zeta-Jones," Tish told Martha.

Tish hears the sound of growling, and slowly turns her head and sees that lazarus is a monster and looks a cross between and human skeleton and a scorpion , and starts to head towards them.

"What is that?" Tish asked.

"Run!" The Doctor shouts as he, Rose, Martha and Tish race inside and Rose seals the lock with her sonic screwdriver and heads down the stairs as Martha presses the call button for the lift.

"Are you okay?" Martha asked Tish.

"I was gonna snog him," Tish told them and Lazarus bangs on the door, alerting the buildings automatic security. Sirens begin to go off and a computerised warning comes over the PA.

"Security breach. Security breach. Security beach," the PA system said

No one at the reception knows what is going on.

"What's happening?" Martha asked.

"Uh, an intrusion. It triggers a security lockdown. Kills most of the power. Stops the lifts. Seals the exits," Tish explained.

"He must be breaking through that door," he said as Lazarus bangs on the door again and then he turns to them "The stairs, come on!" He said and they run down the stairs, they hear the door crash open.

"He's inside!" Martha said.

"We Haven't got much time!"the Doctor said

"Yeah, Martha we haven't got much time, we'll deal with it as we get back down to the reception," Rose said

Martha, Rose,the Doctor and Tish return to the reception and stopped "Tish! Is there another way out of here?" The Doctor asked.

"There's an exit in the corner, but it'll be locked now," Tish said and The Doctor tosses his sonic screwdriver to Martha.

"Martha, setting 54. Hurry," he said and Martha rushes off followed by Tish.

The Doctor jumps on the platform in front of Lazarus's machine "Listen to me! Your people are in serious danger! You need to get out of here right now!" He said.

"Don't be ridiculous. The biggest danger here is choking on an olive," A woman said, not believing him and then suddenly glass shatters from above and Lazarus appears on the landing above before leaping down to the reception floor. Martha and Tish rush to open the door as everyone runs for the exits.

"Mum, get back!" Leo said and then he is hit by a table the monster sent flying.

"Leo!" Martha's mother cried and then Martha gets the door open "Over here! This way! Everyone downstairs now! Hurry!" She said as she had the door opened and Lazarus closes in on the woman who wouldn't believe the Doctor and she just stands there.

"No! Get away from her!" The Doctor said and the woman screams and they hear the sound of her being sucked dry before her shell falls to the floor and Martha's mother is with Leo who slowly comes to as Lazarus approaches.

"Lazarus! Leave them alone!" the Doctor said and Martha comes to help Leo.

"Martha," her mother said as she saw her.

"C'mon, stay with me," Martha told Leo and she takes both her mother and Leo to safety.

"What's the point if you can't control it? The mutation's too strong. Killing those people won't help you. You're a fool, a vain old man who thought he could defy Nature. Only Nature got her own back, didn't she? You're a joke, Lazarus! A footnote in the history of failure!" The Doctor said before he and Rose runs away as Lazarus approaches them and they run away from the reception hall and up through the hallways, Lazarus following them,as he walks up the walls and ceiling.

Back in the reception, Tish wanted to know what the Doctor and Rose were doing "What's the Doctor and Rose doing?" Tish asked Martha.

"He's trying to buy us some time," Martha explained. "Let's not waste it. Leo, look at me. Let me see your eyes," Martha said to Leo

"He's got concussion. You'll need to help him downstairs," Martha told her mother and Martha goes to an ice bucket and puts some ice in a napkin, which she then gives to her mother "This'll keep the swelling down. Go! I'll be right behind you! Tish, move! We need to get out of here!"

The Doctor and Rose ran onto a service hall filled with all sorts of pipes and they both creeps through quietly.

"It's no good, Doctor and Rose. You both can't stop me," Lazarus said hissing at them.

"Is that the same arrogance you had when you swore nothing had gone wrong with your device?" Rose asked.

"The arrogance is yours. Neither of you can't stand in the way of progress," Lazarus said.

"You call feeding on innocent people progress? You're delusional!" The Doctor said.

"It is a necessary sacrifice," Lazarus informed them.

"That's not your decision to make," the Doctor said.

Meanwhile back at the reception the partygoers are running down the stairs to the main entrance but the doors are locked "We can't get out! We're trapped!" Tish said.

"There must be an override switch. Where's the security desk? Tish!" Martha said.

Tish points at a desk "Right there."

Martha runs to the desk and slides over the top and checks the panel layout before using the sonic screwdriver. The power comes back on, the doors open and everyone escapes.

With the power back on, the lights return in the service hall and both the Doctor and Rose are no longer hidden as he once was "Peek-a-boo," Lazarus said from above and the Doctor looks up to see Lazarus on the ceiling.

"Oh, hello," The Doctor said before running out of the room, followed by Rose..

"I've got to go back," Martha told her mother.

"You can't! You saw what that thing did. It'll kill you," Martha's mother told her.

"I don't care. I have to go,"Martha said.

"It's that Doctor, and his wife, Rose isn't it? That's what's happened to you. That's why you've changed," Martha's mother said.

"They were biding us time, Martha. Time for you to get out, too," Tish told Martha.

'I'm not leaving them," Martha said and she runs back up the stairs.

"Martha!" Her Mother cried, and Tish takes her mother's hand and pulls her outside.

The Doctor enters a lab, followed by Rose,and the Doctor fiddles with the battery of a light fixture, leaving wires exposed, Rose turns on all the gas jets and they both ducks down when they hear Lazarus.

"More hide-and-seek, Doctor and Rose? How disappointing. Why don't the two of you come out and face me?" Lazarus said

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" The DOctor said as he stands up and he sees Lazarus "Why would I wanna face that, hmm?"

The Doctor and Rose runs from the room, the Doctor slicks a switch as they leave, causing the room to explode behind them.

Martha hears the crash and changes direction, running into the Doctor as the reach a corner.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her,

"I'm returning this," Martha said as she holds out the Doctor's sonic screwdriver "Doctor, I thought you might need it, if Rose lost hers,"

"How did you...?" He starts to asked her.

"I heard the explosion. Guessed it was one of you,"Martha explained.

"We blasted Lazarus," the Doctor said.

"Did you kill him?" Martha asked them and they see Lazarus crashing down the hall.

"More sort of annoyed him, I'd say," Rose said.

The Doctor, Rose and Martha head back to the reception room "What now? We've just gone 'round in a circle!" Martha asked, annoyed and Lazarus bursts in and both the Doctor and Rose heads for the device that Lazarus used to turn him younger.

"We can't lead him outside. Come on, get in," the Doctor told Martha and The three of them hides in the device where they are pressed together like sardines.

"Are we hiding?" Martha asked them.

"No, he knows we're here. But this is his masterpiece. I'm betting he won't destroy it, not even to get at us," the Doctor answered.

"But we're trapped!" Martha told them.

"Well, yeah, that's a slight problem," he said.

"You mean you don't have a plan?" she asked him.

"Yes, the plan was to get inside here!" he answered.

"Then what?" Martha asked.

"Well... then I'd come up with another plan," he answered.

"In your own time, then, Doctor," Martha said and Lazarus walks around the outside of the capsule. In the tight quarters, the Doctor has a hard time reaching into his pocket.

The Doctor pulls out sonic screwdriver "Here we are," he said

"What're you gonna do with that?" Martha asked.

"He's going to Improvise," Rose said and he slides down slowly to the floor and pops open a panel.

"I still don't understand where that thing came from. Is it alien?" Martha asked.

"No, for once it's strictly human in origin," the Doctor answered as he uses his sonic screwdriver on the wires attached to the panel.

"Human? How can it be human?" Martha asked, confused.

"Probably from dormant genes in Lazarus's DNA. The energy field in this thing must have reactivated them. And it looks like they're becoming dominant," the Doctor said.

"So it's a throwback," Martha guessed.

"Some option that evolution rejected for you millions of years ago, but the potential is still there. Locked away in your genes, forgotten about until Lazarus unlocked it by mistake," the Doctor answered as he continues to work on the wires.

"It's like Pandora's box," Martha said.

"Exactly. Nice shoes, by the way," Rose said and Lazarus moves to the controls and presses the red button to start the process. A blue light fills the capsule.

"Doctor, Rose what's happening?" Martha asks them.

"Sounds like he's switched the machine on," the Doctor answered.

"That's not good, is it?" Martha asked.

"Well, I was hoping it was gonna take him a little bit longer to work that out," he said and the machine begins to spin.

"I don't want to hurry you, but..." Martha starts

"I know, I know. Nearly done," he said interrupting her.

"What are you doing?" Martha asked.

"Trying to set the capsule to reflect energy rather than receive it," he explained

"Will that kill him? Martha asked them.

"When he transforms, he's three times his size, cellular triplication, so he's spreading himself thin," Rose explained.

"We're gonna end up like him!" Martha cried.

"Just one more!" The Doctor said as he pulls a wire and the energy field changes, moving out from the capsule, knocking Lazarus away. The Doctor opens the door and steps out, Rose follows and Martha comes out behind her.

"I thought we were gonna go through the blender then," Martha said.

"Really shouldn't take that long just to reverse the polarity. I must be a bit out of practice," the Doctor said not saying since his fifth incarnation and they saw Lazarus is lying in human form, naked, on the floor.

"Oh God. He seems so... human again. It's kind of pitiful," Martha said.

"Eliot saw that, too. 'This is the way the world ends, not with a bang, but with a whimper,' " the Doctor said.

 **Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well... Rose. Because I don't know how to write her properly. And I still need a Beta-reader.**


	34. The Lazarus Experiment Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC.**

A while later Medical services come to take the body of Lazarus, carrying it out on a gurney in a bag. Martha, Rose and the Doctor watch from the steps.

"She's here. Oh, she's all right,"Tish said as she sees them and she hugs Martha.

"Ah, Mrs Jones, we still haven't finished out chat," the Doctor told Martha's mother as she approaches him and Rose and she slaps both of them on their cheeks.

"Keep away from my daughter," she commanded.

"Mum, what are you doing?" Martha asked, confused on why her mother did that to the Doctor and Rose and both the Doctor and Rose puts one of their hands on the side of their cheeks that Martha's mother slapped.

"All their mothers, every time," the Doctor said.

"Now I can see why you were complaining after Jackie slapped you before we had to deal with the slitheen after they crashed into Big Ben," Rose muttered.

"They're both dangerous! I've been told things," Martha's mother explained.

"What are you talking about?" Martha asked her and she takes Martha by the shoulders.

"Look around you! Nothing but death and destruction!"

"This isn't their fault. they saved us, all of us!" Martha told her.

"It was Tish who invited everyone to this thing in the first place. I'd say technically, it's her fault," Leo said and Tish elbows Leo in the side and then suddenly they hear a loud noise that sounded like a crash and both the Doctor and Rose looks at Martha before running off, to where the sound came from and Martha goes to follow them but her mother holds her back "Leave him," she said and Martha shakes her head and runs after the Doctor and Rose.

"Martha?" Tish called to her.

"Not you, too?" Her mother asked.

"Sorry," Tish said before running after the Doctor, Rose and Martha as they run down the street where they see the ambulance, the doors open and the medics merely husks.

"Lazarus, back from the dead. Should've known, really," the Doctor said.

"I should've known as well, since we learned about this at school," Rose agreed and

the Doctor takes out his sonic screwdriver and searches for Lazarus like he did earlier.

"Where's he gone?" Martha asked.

"That way. The church," the Doctor said.

"Cathedral," Tish corrects him "It's Southwark Cathedral. He told me," Tish explained and they headed towards Southwark Cathedral.

Inside the cathedral, they proceed up the nave, the Doctor in front with the sonic screwdriver held out in front of him "Do you think he's in here?" Martha asked.

"Where would you go if you were looking for sanctuary?" Rose asked and they move forward through the empty cathedral to the open space behind the altar and underneath the bell tower.

Lazarus is sitting there gasping, a red blanket from the ambulance wrapped about him "I came here before. A lifetime ago. I thought I was going to die then. In fact, I was sure of it. I sat there, just a child... the sound of planes and bombs outside," Lazarus told the Doctor and Rose.

"The Blitz," the Doctor told him.

"You've read about it?" Lazarus asked him.

"I was there," the Doctor answered.

"So was there. I was Hanging from a barrage balloon a Union Jack across my chest," Rose added.

"You both are too young," Lazarus scoffs at them.

"So are you," the Doctor said and Lazarus laughs but it soon turns to gasps of pain as he fights the mutation.

"In the morning, the fires had died, and I was still alive. I swore I'd never face death like that again," Lazarus told them, about his experience of the blitz during World War 2.

The Doctor walks around Lazarus slowly, looking up at the bell tower, Martha watches, knowing he's planning something.

"So defenceless. I would arm myself, fight back, defeat it," Lazarus said.

"That's what you were trying to do today," Rose said.

"That's what I did today," Lazarus told her.

"What about the other people who died?" The Doctor asked him.

"They were nothing. I changed the course of history," Lazarus said, narcissistically.

"Any of them might have done, too. You think history's only made with equations?" The DOctor asked him.

"Facing death is part of being human. You can't change that," Rose told him

"No, Rose, avoiding death. That's being human. It's our strongest impulse, to cling to life with every fibre of being. I'm doing what everyone before me has tried to do. I've simply been more... successful," Lazarus said, telling them his definition and then Lazarus groans in pain as his body tries to change.

"Look at yourself! You're mutating! You've no control over it! You call that a success?" Rose said.

"I call it progress. I'm more now that I was. More than just an ordinary human,"Lazarus told her.

"There's no such thing as an ordinary human," the Doctor said.

"He's gonna change again at any minute," Martha whispers to the Doctor.

"I know. If me and Rose can get him up into the bell tower somehow, I've an idea that might work," the Doctor whispers back, looking upwards

"Up there?" She whispers looking upwards as well and he nods confirming what she asked.

"You're so sentimental, Doctor," Lazarus said looking at the Time Lord. "You too, Rose.

Maybe you both are older than you both look,"

We're old enough to know that a longer life isn't always a better one. In the end, you just get tired. Tired of the struggle. Tired of losing everyone that matters to you. Tired of watching everything turn to dust," the Doctor said, walking around Lazarus and then he squats beside him "If you live long enough, Lazarus, the only certainty left is that you end up alone."

"That's a price worth paying," Lazarus said.

"Is it?" Rose asked him "We had this friend that I accidently turned immortal. And I regret everyday doing it," Rose said, talking about Captain Jack Harkness and then Lazarus feels himself changing again.

"I will feed soon," Lazarus told them.

"We're not gonna let that happen," the Doctor said.

"Neither of you have not been able to stop me so far," Lazarus said and Martha comes up behind Lazarus.

"Leave them, Lazarus! They're old and bitter. Thought you had a taste for fresher meat," Martha said.

"Martha, no," Rose said and Lazarus snarls and chases after Martha and Tish runs with her.

"What are you doing?" Martha asked her sister.

"Keeping you out of trouble!" Tish replied.

"Doctor! The tower!" Martha said as she ran through a wooden door and both she and Tish run up a narrow spiral staircase that leads to the upper level. Lazarus follows and begins screaming.

"Did you hear that?" Tish asked Martha.

"He's changed again. We've got to lead him up," Martha said and they continued going up the staircase.

Down below, the Doctor and Rose looks for them "Where are they? Martha?!" He called out and Martha peers out of one of the archways in the upper level.

"Doctor! Rose!" Martha called back.

"Take him to the top, the very top of the bell tower, do you hear me?!" He said as Martha leans out from a stone passageway "Up to the top!" she said.

"Martha?" Tish said as Lazarus is making his way along the passage.

"Then what?" Martha asked the Doctor.

"Martha, come on!" Tish said and the two sisters run, the Doctor tells Rose his plan through their bond and they ran to the large pipe organ and they both sit on the bench and the Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver.

"Hypersonic sound waves. Inspired," he mutters as he jams his screwdriver into a slot in the organ and begins to pull out all the stops on his side of the Organ and Rose does the same from her side.

Martha and Tish arrive at the top of the bell tower, which is a circular walkway with wooden rails.

"There's nowhere to go! We're trapped!" Tish said as she and Martha move around a railing in the center of the floor.

"This is where he said to bring him,"Martha said.

"All right, so we're not trapped. We're bait," Tish said.

"He knows what he's doing. We have to trust him," Martha said

"Ladies," Lazarus said as he enters blocking the only doorway.

"Stay behind me. If he takes me, make a run for it. Head down the stairs, you should have enough time," Martha said.

"But..." Tish starts.

"Just do it, Tish!" Martha said interrupting her sister and Lazarus attacks, swinging down his tail.

Down at the organ the Doctor and Rose both hears the commotion and looks up and they hear one of the girls screams.

"I hope it's good acoustic in here," the Doctor said stretching his arsand hands, getting ready to play the instrument, ose does the same afterwards.

As Lazarus continues his attack, the Doctor and Rose begins playing the organ. Lazarus knocks away part of the wall, and Martha is hit by his tail and falls over, clinging to the edge.

"Martha!" Tish cries out and Lazarus leaps across to stand over Martha.

"Hold on! Get away from her!" Tish yells at Lazarus and both the Doctor and plays more frantically but it's not having the desired effect and he pulls out the sonic screwdriver "Rose, we need to turn this up to 11," he said as he switches the settings on the screwdriver and puts it back in the slot and the volume of the organ resets.

They resume playing and up above in the bell tower, Tish holds her head in agony as the sound waves from the organ resonate in the tight space and Lazarus begins to write and Martha tried to hold on and a few second later Lazarus topples over the edge and falls to the floor below.

The Doctor and Rose stops and looks down to see that Lazarus has returned to his human form.

As Martha is about to fall,from the edge above "I've got you. Hold on," Tish said grabbing her arm.

"Martha?!" Rose calls as Tish pulls Martha back onto the walkway and the both sob in relief.

"I'm okay! We're both okay!" Martha replies loudly to Rose

"Thanks," Martha then said to her sister.

"It's your friends that you should be thanking," Tish told Martha.

"Told you the Doctor would think of something," Martha said

"He and Rose both cut it a bit fine there, didn't they?" Tish asked

"They always do. It's more fun that way," Martha said.

"Who are they?" Tish asked Martha.

"He's... he's the Doctor, and she's his wife Rose," Martha said.

The Doctor kneels by Lazarus's body and Rose stands nearby and he closes Lazarus's eyes, and they saw Lazarus's dead body becoming old again and they then ran to the stairs where he hugs Martha and then Rose does the same after the Doctor let go off her.

"I didn't know either of you could play?" Martha told them.

"Oh, well, you know, if you hang around with Beethoven, you're bound to pick a few things up," the Doctor said.

"Well, I had a class that taught us to play alien instruments when I went to the academy on Gallifrey," Rose told her.

"Hmm, especially about playing loud," Martha said and the Doctor leans forward like he didn't hear her "Sorry?" he asks and both Rose and Martha laughs.

As they got back to Martha's flat Martha, Rose and the Doctor stood in front of the Tardis.

"Something else that just kind of escalated, then," the Doctor said.

"I can see a pattern developing. You both should take more care in the future. And the past, and whatever other time period you two find yourselves in," Martha said.

"It's good fun, though, isn't it?" the Doctor asked her.

"Yeah," Martha answered.

"So, what do you say, one more trip?" He asked.

"No. Sorry," she replied and he was confused.

"Doctor, I think she wants to become a full time companion," Rose told her husband. "Right Martha don't you?"

"Rose, yes I do want to become a full time companion," Martha said

Okay, then, Martha. If that's what you can become a full time companion and travel with us," he said.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Martha said happily as she was thrilled and hugs him, then she hugs Rose and laughs.

"I'll enjoy having you with us more," Rose told Martha and they enter the TARDIS and it dematerialises.

 **Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well... Rose. Because I don't know how to write her properly. And I still need a Beta-reader.**


	35. 42 Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC.**

As the Tardis flies through the red Time Vortex; going forwards in time. the Doctor is wearing his blue pinstripe suit as he uses his sonic screwdriver on Martha's phone keypad after placing a chip underneath the battery, while she and Rose both stood nearby, watching.

The Doctor begins to walk around the centre console, still working "There we go! Universal Roaming. Never have to worry about a signal again," he said as he throws the phone back to Martha, who catches is one-handed.

"No way! But it's... too mad! You're telling me I can call anyone, anywhere in Space and Time on my mobile?!" She asked the Doctor and Rose as she flips open her phone and saw that the screen now displays "Universal Roaming Activated". The Doctor begins to press buttons on the console.

"Yep, and a few years ago, when we saw the end of the Earth, in the year 5 Billion he made mine into a superphone which is exactly what he said," Rose said.

"That was when we first met the face of Boe and Universal Roaming mode will work as long as you know the area code," he said as Martha looks stunned and both the Doctor and Rose smiles "Frequent Fliers' privilege," he said and Martha smiles back at them "Go on. Try it," he said.

Martha begins to dial a phone number on her phone when, suddenly the Tardis jolts, throwing the Doctor, Rose and Martha to the floor. The Doctor looks at the monitor which is now flashing from blue to red "Distress signal! Locking on!" He said and with his foot, he activates a switch on the console "Might be a bit of..." he starts and then there was another violent jolt sends the three of them flying again and then, all is still again and the Doctor sits up.

"Turbulence. Sorry!" He apologizes to Martha and Martha is still finding her feet, looking annoyed as Rose got up "Come on Rose! You too Martha! Let's take a look!" He said as he ran towards the Door and Rose follows him, and Martha follows after them out the Tardis as the Doctor opens the Tardis door.

The Tardis landed in what looks to be an engine room, which is glowing red from extreme heat and the Doctor walks out, followed by Rose

"Whoa! Now that is hot!" the Doctor said.

"Whoa! It's like a sauna in here!" Martha said, stepping out after the Doctor and Rose as she takes her jacket off "Aren't either of you hot in the clothes that both of you are wearing?"

"Martha, Time Lord and Time Lady biology, has a much cooler skin level. Our body temperature is 15 degrees Celsius (59 degrees Fahrenheit)," Rose explained to Martha as the Doctor

looks at pieces of equipment.

"Venting systems. Working at full pelt. Trying to cool down..." he said and he stands up straight again "Uh, where-ever it is we are. Well! If you can't stand the heat..." he starts as he walks towards a heavy-duty door, opens it, and walks through. "Well, that's better..." he added as Three people, two men and a woman, come running towards them from the opposite direction and they all look very hot.

"Oi! You three!"One of the men shout at them.

"Get out of there!" The woman who was named McDonnell yells.

"Seal that door! Now!" the same man commanded and the Doctor looks stunned and confused as the two men quickly seal the door, just after Rose and Martha steps out.

"Who are you? What are you doing on my ship?" McDonnell asked them.

"Are you police?" the man asked the three of them.

"Why would we be police?" the Doctor and Rose both asked.

"We got your distress signal," Martha said.

"If this is a ship, why can't I hear any engines?" the Doctor asked.

"It went dead four minutes ago," McDonnell explained.

"So maybe we should stop chatting and get to engineering. Captain," the other man said to McDonnell and then an alarm started blaring.

"Secure closure active," they heard a computer voice say.

"What?!" McDonnell asked, confused as she hears a loud clang sounds behind her. "The ship's gone mad," the man said as she looks and saw another woman running down the corridor "Who activated secure closure? I nearly got locked in to area 27," the other woman said as she enters the room just before the door she came through slams down, shutting itself.

the other woman then notices the Doctor, Rose and Martha "Who are you?"

The Doctor goes to answer, but Martha cuts him off as she sounds distracted.

"He's the Doctor, she's Rose and I'm Martha. Hello,"Martha said as she begins to walk forward almost as though as she's possessed , but she wasn't possesed.

"Impact projection: 42 minutes," the computer said.

Martha heads for a small window, that appears to have golden light shining in.

"We'll get out of this. I promise," McDonnell said.

"Doctor... Rose!" Martha called.

"Forty-two minutes until what?" The Doctor asked McDonnell.

"Doctor! Rose! Look," Martha said, almost screaming the Gallifreyans as she presses her face up against the window and both the Doctor and Rose ran over and looks out of the window with her and they see a burning sun, too close to the ship for comfort. It appears that the ship is hurtling towards it.

"Forty-two minutes until we crash into the sun," McDonnell answered.

The Doctor and Rose both moves away from the window, over to the woman, and the Doctor grabs her arm.

"How many crew members on board?" He asked her, sounding panicky.

"Seven, including us," McDonnell answered.

"We transport cargo across the galaxy. Everything's automated. We just keep the ship..." One of the men added.

"Call the others, I'll get you out!" the Doctor said as he goes the the door that the crew closed and the crew members rush to stop him

"What's he doing?!" One of the men asked.

"No! Don't!" McDonnell shouts at the same time.

As the Doctor opens the door they saw steam come out as the area where the Tardis was has become so hot as the pure force knocks the Doctor backwards and off his feet. He yells as he falls. Both Rose and Martha automatically comes to his aid, but he's alright and one of the crew members shuts the door, dressed in breathing apparatus, whilst the others crowd round the Doctor.

"But our ship's in there!" He explained.

"In the vent chamber?" one of the men asked him and the Crew member who shut the door takes their breathing apparatus off and it was the female crew member and she stands beside the door.

"It's our lifeboat!" the Doctor said.

"It's lava," one of the men said.

"The temperature's going mad in there! Up 3000 degrees in ten seconds, and still rising, the female crew member said reading the gauges off the door.

"Channelling the air. The closer we get to the sun, the hotter that room's gonna get," the other man said.

"We're stuck here," Martha said with contempt.

"So? We fix the engines, we steer the ship away from the Sun! Simple! Engineering down here, is it?!" The Doctor said as he runs down a corridor.

"Yes," McDonnell said.

The Doctor, and Rose followed by the crew run down a set of stairs. The Doctor stops suddenly, bemused.

"Blimey! Do you always leave things in such a mess?" the Doctor said as he saw that the engine was wrecked, with wires, springs and the casing was all over the place, and steaming.

"Oh my god!" McDonnell said.

"What the hell happened?!" one of the male crew members said as they all walk round the piece of machinery, surveying the damage.

"Oh, it's wrecked," the other male crew member said.

"Pretty efficiently too. Someone knew what they were doing," Rose said.

The Doctor wanders over to a computer terminal, attached to the wreckage.

"Where's Korwin? Has anyone heard from him or Ashton?" McDonnell asked.

"No," one of the male crew members answered.

"You mean someone did this on purpose?" Martha asked and McDonnell ran over to an intercom system.

"Korwin? Ashton? Where are you?" She asked but got no response. "Korwin, can you answer?!" She still no answer and she leaves the intercom. "Where the hell is he? He should be up here!" she said as The Doctor has be scanning to find out where they are. Behind him, the crew are rushing about, trying to find Korwin, and trying to repair the ship.

"Oh! We're in the Torajji system! Lovely!" The Doctor said, happily with his specs on and Rose goes to the screen where her husband was and they saw that the screen readout shows a system of planets, circling a huge sun. "Martha, you're a long way from home, Martha. Half a universe away," Rose said and then they both leaves the terminal.

"Yeah. Feels it," Martha said sarcastically.

"No really, Martha, we are 46.5 billion light years from Earth," Rose added. 

"And, you're still using energy scoops for fusion? Hasn't that been outlawed yet?" the Doctor asked McDonnell as he approaches her and every crew member in the room look at each other, guiltily.

"We're due to upgrade next docking," she answered She walks away from the Doctor "Scannell, engine report," she ordered one of the crewmembers and Scannell walks over to the computer terminal the Doctor and Rose were at before. and he scans, with everyone looking anxiously over his shoulder. The machine beeps several times "No response," he said as he runs over to the wrecked engine.

"What?!" McDonnell said

"They're burnt out. The controls are wrecked. I can't get them back online," Scannell said, examining pieces of wire protruding from the wreck.

"Oh come on! Auxiliary engines! Every craft's got auxiliaries!" The Doctor said, taking off his glasses.

"We don't have access from here. The auxiliary controls are in the front of the ship," she told him.

"Yeah, with 29 password sealed doors between us and them. You'll never get there in time," Scannell added.

"Can't you override the doors?" Martha asked them, sounding slightly put out.

"No. Sealed closure means what it says. They're all dead-lock sealed,"

"So sonic screwdrivers will have no use,"the Doctor said.

"Nothing's any use. We've got no engines, no time, and no chance,"Scannell said.

"Oh listen to you! Defeated before you've even started! Where's your Dunkirk spirit?!" The Doctor said referencing the battle in which British forces retreated from France during World War 2.

"Who's got the door passwords?" Rose asked.

"They're randomly generated. Reckon I know most of 'em. Sorry. Riley Vashtee,"Riley said interrupting and introducing himself.

"Then what're you waiting for Riley Vashtee, get on it," the Doctor said, taking command

"Well, it's a two-person job,"Riley explained and he goes and fetched what looks to be a huge magnetic clamp, and a huge backpack "One, it takes to answer the questions, and the other to carry this," he added as he Puts the kit on his back "The oldest and cheapest security system around, eh captain?" He asked the McDonnell.

"Reliable and simple, just like you, eh Riley?" She asked.

"Try and be helpful, get abuse. Nice!" he said and Martha takes the equipment from Riley's hands "I'll help you. Make myself useful," Martha said.

"It's remotely controlled by computer panel. That's why it needs two," Riley explained and

he turns, and head away from the group and Martha follows him.

"Oi, Martha," the Doctor said facing Martha and she turns to face him. "Be careful," he said.

"You too Doctor," she said "You too as well, Rose," Martha said facing her and Martha turns, and follows Riley away. Suddenly, a male voice comes over the intercom "McDonnell? It's Ashton," the voice said and McDonnell runs back over to the intercom panel.

"Where are you? Is Korwin with you?" She asked.

"Get up to the med-centre now!" Ashton said, deadly seriously and McDonnell leaves the intercom and runs and both the Doctor and Rose follows her.

Outside the engine room, Martha and Riley are just setting up for their attempt at opening the doors, as McDonnell, Rose and the Doctor run past.

In the med-centre, a man is thrashing about in agony on a bed, by what looks to be an MRI scanner, his eyes tight shut. Ashton, and a woman named Abi are trying to restrain him.

"Argh! Stop it!" the man said as he is in agony, between spasms of pain.

"Korwin! It's Abi! Open your eyes, I need to take a look at you!" Abi said,struggling to restrain Korwin.

McDonnell, Rose and the Doctor run in "Korwin! What's happened?! Is he OK?!" McDonnell asked and the Doctor runs to the foot of the bed.

"Oh God! Help me! It's burning me!" Korwin said,still thrashing about.

"How long has he been like this?" Rose asked.

"Ashton just brought him in," Abi replied and the Doctor gets his Sonic Screwdriver out, and begins to scan Korwin "What are you doing?!"McDonnell asks him as she panics and

Korwin gives another shriek of pain.

"Sonic impulse," the Doctor explained.

"Don't be so stupid, that's my husband!" McDonnell said pushing past Ashton to the head of the bed.

"And he's just sabotaged our ship!" Ashton told her.

"What?!" McDonnell said turning to face Ashton

"He went mad. He set the ship to secure closure, then he set the heat pulse to melt the controls," Ashton explained to her.

"No way! He wouldn't do that!" McDonnell said, not believing him.

"I saw it happen, Captain," he told her and The Doctor has finished scanning Korwin.

"Korwin? Korwin, open your eyes for me a second," the DOctor said to Korwin as he tries to talk to him.

"I can't!" Korwin said as through the pain he is going through.

"Yeah, course you can. Go on," the Doctor urged him.

"Don't make me look at you! Please!" Korwin said, not wanting to open his eyes and the Doctor moves down the bed again, and picks up a sedative dart gun off a tray.

"Alright, alright, alright. Just relax," he told Korwin and he holds the gun up to Abi "Sedative?" he asks her.

"Yes," he answers and he presses the gun up against Korwin's neck, and administers the sedative. Korwin gives one final shout, then falls silent and still and the Doctor then places the gun back on the tray.

The Doctor perches on the bed and crossing his arms "Rising body temperature, unusual energy readings..." he said and points to the MRI scanner, which is actually a stasis chamber.

"Stasis chamber. I do love a good stasis chamber. Keep him sedated in there," he said.

"You must Regulate the body temperature," Rose added and Abi looks at them questioningly, but rushes to do what they both said.

Ashton also looks at them, out of breath from the struggle or restraining Korwin. And, just for fun, run a bio-scan and tissue profile on a metabolic detail.

"Just doing them now,"Abi said as she looks around from what the Doctor and Rose told her to do.

"Oh, you're good," the Doctor compliments her.

"Anyone else presenting these symptoms?" Rose asked her.

"Not so far," Abi replied.

"Well, that's something," the Doctor said and McDonnell is continuing to stand by Korwin's bed, looking down on him "Will someone tell me what is the matter with him?!" She asked

"Some sort of infection," Rose said

"And we'll know more after the test results. Now, Allons-y, back downstairs. Ay! See about those engines. Go," the Doctor said and Ashton makes to leave and McDonnell remains static. "Ay! Go," he repeats himself and She too leaves, reluctantly. To Abi "Call us if there's news!" he said as he and Rose ran out of the med-centre "Any questions?"

"Yeah. Who are you and the blonde?" Abi scoffs and asks him.

"I'm the Doctor and the blonde with me is my wife, Rose!" the Doctor said, sticking his head back through the plastic curtains at the door before running back out and both he and Rose follows McDonnell and Ashton, leaving Abi alone in the med-centre.

Martha and Riley are at the first locked door and Riley types something on a keypad and he turns to Martha, who is stood by the locked door, looking bored.

"Hurry up, will you?" Martha said, sounding bored.

"All right," he said as he finishes typing "Fix the clamp on!"

Martha lifts the clamp, and attaches it firmly to the door, and holds it there. She turns to see Riley typing more.

"What are you typing?" Martha asked.

"Each door's trip code is the answer to a random question set by the crew. Nine tours back, we got drunk, thought 'em up. Reckoning was if we're hijacked, we're the only ones who know all the answers," Riley answers.

"So you type in the right answer..." Martha starts

"This, sends an unlock pulse to the clamp," Riley said, tapping the backpack that he bought along. "But we only get one chance per door. Get it wrong, the whole system freezes."

"Better not get it wrong then.," Martha said.

"OK," he said, sounding slightly excited He shifts over to a readout screen, where the first question is appearing. As it does so, he reads it out). "Date of SS Pentallian's first flight?" He reads the question "That's alright!" He then exclaimed before typing in the answer to the question. "Go!" He yells to Martha and Martha presses the trigger on the clamp, it beeps a few times, the lights on the top of the clamp turn green, and the door opens.

"Yes!" Martha exclaimed.

"Only twenty-eight more to go!" Riley said as he runs for the door and they both run through the door, and on to the next one.

"Abi, how's Korwin doing? Any results from the bio-scan?" the Doctor asked Abi through the intercom.

"He's under heavy sedation. I'm just trying to make sense of this data. Give me a couple of minutes and I'll let you and your wife know," Abi answered and he went to another intercom device.

The Doctor calls Martha and Riley over the intercom as they ran down a corridor and stopped at another sealed door

"Martha? Riley? How're you doing?" The Doctor asked.

"Area twenty-nine, at the door to twenty-eight," Martha answered

"You've gotta move faster,"he said as he puts on his glasses and stars at the readout above the intercom

"We're doing our best," Martha told him and The next question appears on Riley's readout.

"Find the next number in the sequence: 313, 331, 367... What?" Riley reads the question and was confused what the answer eas.

"You said the crew knew all the answers," Martha said, scared and confused cause she thought that he knew all the answers.

"The crew's changed since we set the questions," he answered

"You're joking..." She muttered.

Back in the engine room, the Doctor has been working and he overheard the question.

"379!" the Doctor answered as he runs back to the intercom.

"What?!" Martha asked him.

"It's a sequence of happy primes. 379," he told her.

"Happy what?" Martha asked.

"Just enter it!" He said.

"Are you sure? We only get one chance," Riley asked.

"Any number which reduces to one when you take the sum of the square of its digits and you continue iterating until it yields one is a happy number. Any number that doesn't, isn't. A happy prime is a number which is both happy and prime," the Doctor explained,slightly annoyed and speaking at 100mph. "Now type it in!" He said and then he turns to McDonnell, who is climbing down a ladder and looks at Rose who heard the conversation and McDonnell gives him a dirty "I don't know, talk about dumbing down! Don't they teach recreational mathematics any more?" He asked her.

Riley types in the answer the Doctor has given him, and there is a slight build up, the lights on the clamp turn green, and the door opens.

"We're through!" Martha told the Doctor through the intercom.

"Keep moving. Fast as you can," the Doctor said through the intercom as he takes off his glasses. "And, Martha, be careful. There may be something else on board this ship."

"Any time you wanna unnerve me, feel free!" she said.

"Will do, thanks," he said before switching the comm. off, and walks away.

We go back to Martha and Riley, preparing the next door.

"I can't believe our lives depend on some stupid pub quiz," Martha said, sounding shocked as she and Riley prepares the next door "Is that the next one?" Martha asked as she sees the question.

"Oh, this is a nightmare!' Riley said, putting one of his hands on his forehead and sounding downtrodden

"Classical music. Who had the most pre-download number ones, Elvis Presley or The Beatles?" Riley said pronouncing one of the names wrong as he pronounced the beatles as 'the bee-atles' "How're we supposed to know that?" He asked her.

The Doctor and Rose were both looking at a piece of broken equipment, with the remaining crew stood around, watching them "We need a backup in case they don't reach the auxiliary engines in time," the Doctor said "Come on! Think! Resources, what have we got?!"

"Doctor? Rose?" Martha said through the intercom

"What is it now, Martha?"Rose asked

"Who had the most number ones, Elvis, or the Beatles. That's pre-download."

"Elvis. No! The Beatles! No! Wait! Um... um..." the Doctor said as he forgot which one it was and he slaps the back of his head "Argh! What was that remix? Um... I don't know! Me and Rose are both busy!"

"Fine. I'll ask someone else," Martha said, knowing that she'll have to ask her mother by calling her.

"Rude!" Rose told her husband.

"Sorry, Rose," He said

"Now, where was I? Here comes the sun. No, resources. So, the power's still working, the generator's going. If we can harness that. Ah!" he realized what would happen if the generator were still working.

"Use the generator to jump-start the ship," McDonnell chimed in.

"Exactly! At the very least, it'll buy us some more time," he said.

"That... is brilliant," McDonnell comments.

"I know! See? Tiny glimmer of hope," the Doctor said and now most of the crew are now smiling, knowing that there may be a way out.

"If it works," Scannell said.

"Oh, believe me. You're gonna make it work," McDonnell told Scannell and Scannell walks off, looking dejected.

Ashton, Rose and the Doctor look at McDonnell with respect, whilst still smiling.

"That told him!" the Doctor said.

Back with Martha and Riley, Martha dials her mother "Hello?" her mother answered.

"Mum? It's me, it's Martha. Wow!" Martha said.

FRANCINE (slightly angry): "Where are you? Don't you check your messages? I've been calling you," She said, with slight anger.

"Actually, bit busy. Need you to do something for me," Martha said.

"No. Listen to me. We have to talk about this Doctor and Rose," her mother said.

"Mum! Please not now! I need you to look something up on the internet," Martha said dismissively.

"Do it yourself. You've got a computer," her mother said.

"Oh just do it will you!" Martha said shouting at her mother through the phone and then both Riley and Martha looked stunned at what she has just done and then she gives a slight laugh "Please," she then said calmly.

"When did you get so rude?" Her mother said crossly said "I'll tell you when. Ever since you met that man and his wife."

"I need to know who had more number ones; the Beatles or Elvis," Martha said

"Hang on. The mouse is unplugged," Martha's mother said and Martha groans, as she screams a bit and growls down the phone to illustrate her annoyance "OK, I'm on. What is this? Pub quiz?" Her mother asked her.

"Yeah, a pub quiz," Martha said, not wanting to tell her that she is in space and on a ship that's going to collide with a sun.

"Using your mobile is cheating," her mother said.

"Have you found it?!" Martha asked her.

"There's over four hundred thousand results. Give me a minute," her mother said and Riley looks impatient.

"Doctor, these readings are starting to scare me,"Abi said as she contacts the Doctor in the engine room through the intercom.

"What d'you mean?" He asked her .

"Well, Korwin's body's changing! His whole biological make-up, it... it's impossible," Abi said as the Doctor, Rose and the rest of the crew in the engine room listens carefully.

ABI (into intercom): "This is med-centre," Abi then said "Urgent assistance requested. Urgent assistance!" she then repeated herself as she rose her voice.

the Doctor's face was shocked face, and he begins to run, followed by Rose.

THE DOCTOR (as he runs, yelling): "Stay here! Keep working!" The Doctor yells as he runs to the Med-centre and McDonnell stops what she is doing, and follows them. Ashton and Scannell both look at her as she goes and the other woman in the room runs in the opposite direction to get to a comm Station "Urgent assistance!" Abi said repeating herself on the comm.

"Abi. They're on their way," the woman said as Ashton and Scannell continue to look and listen.

In the med-centre, Korwin begins to advance towards Abi. She begins to back up, trying to stay calm "What's happening to you?" She asked him.

"Burn with me," Korwin said in a deep, threatening voice that obviously is not his own.

"Burn with me," Korwin repeats himself but this time, it is heard over the intercom, as far as Martha and Riley.

The Doctor, Rose and McDonnell are running towards the med-centre, when the Doctor suddenly slows, Rose then slows as well and saw that Scannell has followed them as well.

"Captain?!" Scannell said.

"My husband told you to stay in engineering!" Rose said.

"I only take orders from one person round here," Scannell said and the Doctor once again looked shocked "Oh, is he always this cheery?" He asked.

"I bet he is," Rose muttered.

Finally Martha's mother finds the answer for the question that the door Martha and Riley was at

"Elvis,"Martha's mother said and Martha has completely forgotten why she is on the phone.

"What?!" She said before realizing what her mother meant "Really?' She said and then she points Riley over to the computer "Elvis,"She told him.

Meanwhile back in the med-centre, Korwin is still advancing at Abi and she is now backed up against a wall.

"Burn with me," Korwin said.

"K... Korwin, you're sick..." Abi said as she was really frightened.

Riley is typing in the answer to the question.

In the med-centre, "Burn With Me!" Korwin said as his voice takes on an even more menacing tone and he open his eyes, revealing a blinding white light where his eyes should be and Abi squints at this powerful light source.

"Mum, you're a star," Martha said as she opens the door to the corridor, and she and Riley went to go to the next door.

"Now, we need to have a serious..." her mother starts and then over the intercom, Martha and Riley hear Abi screams to death by the bright light from Korwin's eyes, and stop in their tracks and even Martha's mother hears it over the phone "What was that?" She asked Martha.

"I've gotta go,"Martha said as she was shaken and she puts the phone down.

Korwin is now putting on a heavy duty space helmet, and begins to breathe in a Darth Vader like way and he shuts the protective lenses over his eyes.

"Doctor, Rose what were those screams?" Martha asked as she and Riley makes it to a comm station

"Concentrate on those doors! You've gotta keep moving forward!" The Doctor answered as he and Rose were both still running to the med-centre and Matha and Riley does so as Martha runs to attach the clamp to the next door.

The Doctor, Rose and McDonnell burst through the plastic sheeting that acts as a door to the med-centre. Scannell is already there, looking round and they all notice the bed where Korwin was is now empty.

McDONNELL (slightly shaken): "Korwin's gone..." McDonnell said as she was slightly shaken and Scannell turns around, and stops in his tracks "Oh my God..." he muttered

The Doctor, Rose and McDonnell turn to look in the same direction, and see what Scannell has spotted, a charred, black shape on a wall, in the shape of a person with one hand in the air and they all then realise that this charred shape was once Abi and the Doctor walks towards it.

"Tell me that's not Lerner," Scannell said.

"It is, Scannell," Rose told him as the Doctor runs his fingers round the outline of the chared shape.

"Endothermic vaporisation. I've never seen one this ferocious," he said as he looks back at them and he looks distant as well "Burn with me," he quoted.

"That's what we heard Korwin say," Scannell said

"What?! D'you think... no way!" McDonnell said in disbelief "Scannell, tell him! Korwin is not a killer! He can't vaporise people! He's human!"

Rose notices something on the floor and she walks over, and picks up the x-rays and bioscan results that Abi was looking at before and showed her husband and examines it "His bioscan results... internal temperature, one hundred degrees! Body oxygen replaced by hydrogen! Your husband hasn't been infected, he's been overwhelmed!"

"The test results are wrong!" McDonnell said snatching the bioscans from his hand

"But what is it though? Parasite? Mutagenic virus? Something that needs a host body. But how did it get inside him?!" The Doctor asked himself.

"Stop talking like he's some kind of experiment!" McDonnell said with slight hysteria.

"He's not trying to talking like Korwin's some experiment, Rose reassured McDonnell.

"Thank you, Rose," he told Rose and he then looks back at McDonnell.

"Where's the ship been? Have you made planet-fall recently?" the Doctor asked her and McDonnell looks blank "Docked with any other vessels? Any kind of external contact at all?"

"What is this? An interrogation?!" McDonnell asked him.

"We've got to stop him before he kills again," the Doctor told her.

"We're just... a cargo ship," McDonnell told him and she then turns away from the Doctor and Rose, looking distraught. Scannell tries to comfort her.

"Doctor, Rose, if you both can give her a minute..." Scannell said and Rose nods as the Doctor looks on, as Scannell faces McDonnell.

McDONNELL (recovering quickly): "I'm fine. I need to warn the crew," McDonnell said recovering quickly

and McDonnell walks over to the inter com as the Doctor continues to puzzle over the bioscan results.

"Everybody listen to me!" McDonnell said and the rest of the crew, including Riley and Martha, hears her, stops what they are doing, and looks up "Something has infected Korwin. We think..." She said and she pauses, and the Doctor and Rose both looks at her "He killed Abi Lerner. None of you must go anywhere near him, is that clear?" She continued.

"Understood Captain," Ashton said through the intercom.

A few moment later as The Doctor, Rose, Scannell and McDonnell are still in the med-centre, with the Doctor still pouring over the bioscan results. ose stands near her husband as McDonnell sits on a stair-like bench, and Scannell stands close by her.

"Is the infection permanent? Can you cure him?" McDonnell asked the Doctor

"I dunno," he lied, in a serious tone.

"Doctor, don't lie to her, she has a right to know," Rose told her husband.

"What, Rose said Doctor, don't lie to me, Doctor. Eleven years we've been married. We chose this ship together. He keeps me honest. So I don't want false hope," McDonnell said

"The parasite's too aggressive. Your husband's gone. There's no way back. Sorry," he said to the point as he told McDonnell the truth.

"Thank you," McDonnell said, quietly, and nodding as she takes in what the Doctor just told her.

"Are you... certain nothing happened to provoke this? Nobody's working on anything secret, 'cause it's vital that you tell me and Rose," the Doctor said as he walks toward McDonnell.

"I know every inch of this ship. I know every detail of my crew's lives. There is nothing," McDonnell said and the Doctor and Rose both stares at her harshly.

"Then, how come I noticed that this thing is so interested in you?" Rose asked her.

"I wish I knew..." McDonnell replied, shaking her head.

Riley and Martha have now made it to the door to area 17 and They manage to open the door, burst through it, and run for the next one. Martha knows what to do now, and so, without being asked, she goes to the door and holds the clamp up to it.

"Doctor, we're through to area 17," Martha said through the intercom

"Keep going. you've got to get to area one and reboot those engines," he told her, using the intercom as well.

The spaceship gets closer to the sun "Heat shield failing. At twenty percent," the computer said and Riley has trouble getting the latest computer terminal that he and Martha was at to work.

"Come on!" He said, hitting the terminal. "Everything on this ship is so cheap!" Riley told Martha, who has stopped to see what's wrong and then they both hear a bang, and look in the direction it came from "Who's there?!" Riley asked.

The banging continues, so they both down tools, and go to investigate and as they get closer to the door, through the smoke, they can see a figure "Is that Korwin?" Martha asked, quietly and scared.

"No, wait a minute... " Riley said as the figure comes forward, and they saw that the figure is wearing the same space helmet as Korwin. However, Riley recognises him as Ashton "Oh, Ashton, what're you doing?" Riley asked

"Burn with me," Ashton said in a similar, deeper voice to Korwin.

"Well, if you wanna help..." Riley said approaching Ashton.

"Burn with me! Burn with me!" Ashton said as he moves his hand up, to remove the eye shield and then Riley and Martha realise that Ashton has been possessed.

"No!" Martha said as she hits a button that opens a nearby door and as the door slides open, Martha squeezes through the gap "Come on!" She cried as she enters a small room, and cowers in the far corner. Riley follows her, and, next to them, punches the keypad that will once again close the door.

The door begins to slide shut. Once the door is fully closed, Riley and Martha heave a sigh of relief. However, they quickly see Ashton's helmet through the porthole, and he begins to pound on the door and Riley presses another combination on the keypad that opens a hatch next to them; an escape pod and they climb inside the escape pod, and shut the door.

"What is happening on this ship?!" Riley asked Martha.

"Never mind that," she said "Where are we?"

"Airlock sealed. Jettison escape pod," the computer announced before Riley could answer.

Martha was still unsure of where they are, questions Riley, angrily and full of fright "That doesn't mean us?" She asked and then she realises that it does,and Riley lunges for the internal keypad.

"Doctor! Rose!" Martha screams at the top of her lungs.

"Pod jettison initiated," the computer said as Riley frantically types on the keypad inside the pod.

Meanwhile Outside the airlock, Ashton stands, watching, The small screen by the keypad shows the status of the pod, and it says 'Jettison initiated'.

Martha tries the small comm unit, next to where Riley is working. "Doctor! Rose! We're stuck in an escape pod off the area seventeen airlock," Martha said using the comm unit.

The Doctor, runs down a corridor, and he and Rose hears Martha's voice, and they stops in their tracks "One of the crew's trying to jettison us! One of you have got to help us!" Martha said

"Tell me you can stop it," Martha said to Riley as she breathes heavily.

In engineering, the Doctor is looking at something as Rose, McDonnell and Scannell are watching him "Why is this happening?" McDonnell asked the Doctor and Rose.

"Stay here! I mean it this time," the Doctor said as he takes off his glasses

"Rose with me," he said. "Don't start those engines!" He exclaimed as he and Rose ran off

McDonnell and Scannell start to walk towards the engines, through the smoke, they see the ominous charred shape on a wall. They slowly begin to realise... "It's picking us off... one, by one," McDonnell said.

In the escape pod, Riley is still frantically trying to reverse the jettisoning process "Jettison held," the computer said and both Riley and Martha heave a sigh of relief "Thank you..." Riley said but

on the outside, Ashton uses his keypad to restart the process.

"Jettison reactivated," the computer said and Martha screams and begins to hit the door wildly.

Behind her, Riley once again starts tapping wildly on the keypad "Come on..." he muttered.

Ashton is now entering something else into his keypad, and looks like that it is becoming a race of who can type the fastest.

The Doctor and Rose hares down through the corridor, to try and reach Martha in time.

Inside the pod, Riley comes up with an idea. "Sierpinski sequence. This'll get him," he said as he continues to type on the keypad

As Ashton continues to try and jettison the pod "Jettison held. Escape pod stabilised," the computer said as the screen readout changes and both Riley and Martha breathe a sigh of relief.

"You're pretty good," Martha told Riley quietly.

However, outside the airlock, Ashton is once again typing something into the keypad.

McDonnell and Scannell ran back into engineering, looking for Ashton "Ashton!" McDonnell calls and when they draw level with the broken equipment, they realise that Ashton isn't there.

"Someone's hacked into the systems. I can't reroute the generators! There's no way I'm gonna be able to jump-start this ship!" Scannell said and in a fit of rage, he swiftly gives the equipment a good kick. He turns, and begins to run in the direction he and McDonnell came from. "Who the hell did that?!"

McDonnell, trying to stay calm, turns away from him. But, through the smoke strides a figure. A figure in a space helmet... "Korwin?" She asked and she begins to back away as Korwin advances "What are you? Why are you killing my crew?!" She asked the creatur that is possessing Korwin and Korwin moves his hand up to open the protective visor "How could you do this? What have you done to my husband?!"

Korwin stops, as he was slightly surprised "You recognise me. Korwin! You know me," McDonnell said and Korwin's hand leaves the visor. "It's Kath! Your wife!" McDonnell said as she starts to tear.

"My wife?" He asked.

"That's right! You're still in there! I'm your wife!" She said with optimism.

"It's your fault," Korwin said and McDonnell's face falls and she begins to back away.

Meanwhile the Doctor and Rose are both running at full pelt, to try and get to Martha on time.

In the escape pod, Riley is tapping to keypad, but outside, just as quickly, Ashton is following suit and suddenly, the Doctor and Rose ran through the door from area 17.

"That's enough!" The Doctor said and Ashton turns to look at the Doctor and Rose "What do you want? Why this ship? Tell me and Rose!" He said and Rather than answer him, Ashton turns, and puts his fist through the keypad.

Inside the pod, "Jettison activated," the computer said as a series of sirens begin to sound.

"He's crushed the circuit. I can't stop it," Riley said, numb to their peril (Suddenly beginning to panic). "I can't stop it!" He then said as he was beginning to panic.

McDonnell is still backing away from Korwin. Behind her, and Scannell is standing and watching

"What do you mean, it's my fault?" McDonnell asked the creature possessing Korwin.

"It's your fault. Now burn with me!" He said and he lifts his hand to his visor once again, but suddenly, a jet of steam engulfs Korwin from above and he screams and McDonnell looks round to see Scannell turning a pressure gauge wheel, which is causing the steam.

"What are you doing?!" She asked Scannell.

"Freezing him! Ice vents!" He explained.

"You'll kill him!" She told him

Back in area 17, the Doctor and Ashton are still at a stand-off, while the pod is preparing to jettison.

"Come on. Let's see you," the Doctor said as Ashton advances on the Doctor, until they are almost nose to nose. "I wanna know what you really are..." the Doctor said and Ashton lifts his hand to his visor.

Meanwhile back in engineering, Korwin is still being frozen by the ice jets, still screaming and he then suddenly falls to his knees.

Exactly at the same moment, the same thing happens to Ashton as he overcomes, doubles up and backs away from the Doctor. However, this only lasts a few seconds, before he stands upright again, and once again, heads straight for the Doctor and Rose. "Airlock sealed," the computer said.

However, instead of resuming his attack on the Doctor, Ashton jostles past him and Rose and heads out of area 17.

The Doctor skids over to the nearest comm unit. "McDonnell! Ashton's heading in your direction! He's been infected, just like Korwin!"

McDonnell and Scannell, kneels over Korwin's body, as they heard this over the intercom and scannell stands, and heads to a comm unit "Korwin's dead, Doctor."

Meanwhile inside the pod, Martha is still hopelessly tapping on the porthole "Everything's locked," Martha said.

"Airlock decompression completed," the computer said over the siren, giving another warning.

The display on the screen changes from 'Jettison reactivated' to a flashing 'disengaging' "Jettisoning pod," the computer said and the Doctor and Rose both looks up, and realises that Martha is still inside and the Doctor skids over to the airlock door, where he can see Martha, just a few feet away, tapping on the glass, and calling his name, although he can hear nothing.

"Doctor!" She calls.

"Me and Rose will save you!" He said

Inside the pod, Riley is resigned to his fate "Martha, it's too late," Riley told her but Martha ignores him.

"Doctor!" She said as she continues to shout and tap on the window.

"Me and Rose will save you!" The Doctor repeated himself.

"I can't hear you!" Martha said and as the pod disengages, Martha sees the Doctor mouthing the words: "Me and Rose will save you!", over and over, as he gets smaller and smaller and Martha looks distraught and The pod slowly moves out into space, and towards the sun of the Torajii system.

"Sorry," Martha said, very quietly.

 **Fun Fact: The actress who plays Abi is Vinette Robinson who plays a historical figure; Rosa Parks in the series 11 episode 3 called "Rosa."**

 **Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well... Rose. Because I don't know how to write her properly. And I still need a Beta-reader.**


	36. 42 Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC.**

McDonnell is still kneeling by Korwin and Scannell stands above her, then crouches.

"What did he mean, your fault?" He asked her but she doesn't answer. Instead, she reaches out to stroke Korwin's face, but, before she can make contact, Scannell pushes her hand away "What are you doing? Don't touch him, he's infected. You don't know how it spreads," Scannell said and McDonnell looks up at Scannell, a dark look in her eyes.

"You murdered him," McDonnell said

"He was about to kill you," Scannell said.

"He recognised me," McDonnell said

"You heard the Doctor. It... it isn't Korwin anymore," Scannell said

"The Doctor doesn't know, Rose doesn't know as well. None of us knows," She said.

"So what are you gonna do? Stay there until we burn?! Cause without you... none of us stand a chance of getting out of here," Scannell asked her.

Suddenly, the mood is broken by the Doctor's voice, barking over the intercom "Scannell! I need a spacesuit in area 17, now!"

"What for?"Scannell asked.

In area 17, the Doctor is crouched by the comm. unit, looking and sounding incredibly angry and frustrated and Rose stood nearby. "Just get down here!" He said yelling at the top of his voice and he stands upright, and stalks over to the airlock door and Rose follows.

In engineering, Scannell looks unsure of what to do. "Well go on! Do what he says!" McDonnell said.

"Ashton's still out there," Scannell said.

"I'll deal with him," McDonnell said and Scannell gets up and walks off, leaving McDonnell with Korwin.

Inside the escape pod, still falling towards the sun, Martha and Riley seem incredibly calm. They are both looking out of the porthole, out at space.

The wonderful world of space travel. The prettier it looks, the more likely it is to kill you," Riley said.

"One of them will come for us," Martha said.

"Nah, it's too late. Out heat shields will pack in any minute, then we go into free fall. We'll fall into the sun way before either of them have a chance to do anything,"Riley said, shaking his head.

"You don't know them. I believe in them," Martha said.

"Then you're lucky. I've never found anyone worth believing in," Riley told her and she turns to face him.

"No girlfriend? Boyfriend?" She asked him.

"The job doesn't lend itself to stable relationships," he told her.

"Family then?" She asked

"My dad's dead. And I haven't seen my mum in... six years. She didn't want me to sign up for cargo tours. Things were said, and since then... all silent. She wanted to hold on to me, I know that. She's so stubborn!" Riley said.

"Yeah well, that's family," Martha said, slightly upset with a quiver in her voice.

"What about you?" Riley asked her.

"Full works. Mum, dad. Dad's girlfriend. Brother, sister. No silence there. So much noise. Oh god!' Martha said before tears begin to fall down her face, as she realises). "They'll never know! I... I'll just have disappeared. And they'll always be waiting," Martha said as she realises that her family wouldn't know what happened to her if she died where she was.

"Call them," Riley said and Martha looks at him, slightly stunned and she decided to do what he said.

Ashton still heads towards engineering and he steps through the door of area 30, stops, turns, and heads up a flight of metal stairs. At the top of the stairs stands McDonnell.

As Ashton heads up, she turns, and walks away and Ashton follows her.

She has gone back into the medical suite. As Ashton walk though the plastic, he pauses, and looks at the stasis chamber that originally held Korwin.

As he begins to walk forward, McDonnell jumps from nowhere and punched him in the stomach and he doubles over, winded, and she begins to wrestle him towards the stasis chamber.

As she gets him led on the bed, her arms flail, trying to find the switch that activates the chamber.

She finds it, and continues to hold Ashton down until the chamber has done its work. She bends over, exhausted but relieved.

In area 17, the Doctor is now dressed in a space suit, similar to the one he wore when he faced the beast on Krop-tor and Rose faced the possessed Ood "I can't let you do this," Scannell said trying to talk the Doctor out of whatever he has planned.

"You're wasting your breath, Scannell You're not gonna stop me," the Doctor said.

"You wanna open an airlock in flight on a ship spinning into the sun. No-one can survive that!" Scannell said

"Oh, just you watch," the Doctor said.

"Doctor, if you open that airlock, it's suicide. This close to the sun, the shields will barely protect you," Scannell said.

"If I can breach the magnetic lock on the ship's exterior, it should remagnetise the pod. Now, while I'm out there, you have got to get the rest of those doors open. We need those auxiliary engines," the Doctor said.

"Doctor, will you listen! They're too far away, it's too late!" Scannell said.

"We're not gonna lose her," the Doctor told Scannell before turning to Rose.

"Rose, I love you," he said before, kissing her.

"I love you too, Doctor," she said and the Doctor completes his outfit by putting his helmet on.

He walks past Scannell to the airlock door, which slides open. He walks inside, looking intense. Out of the window in the exterior door, the sun blazes.

COMPUTER: "Decompression, initiating," the computer said as the air begin to be removed from the atmosphere around the Doctor.

"Hello," Martha's mother said answering Martha's phone.

"Me again. Sorry about earlier," Martha said.

"Is everything alright?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah. Course," she said unconvincingly.

"Martha?" Her mother said.

"Mum, I... you know I love you, don't you?" Martha asked her.

"Course I do," her mother said "What's brought this on?"

"I never say it. Never get the time. I never think of it, and I..." Martha said "I really love you. Tell dad, Leo and Tish that I love them," she said as her voice breaks.

"Martha, what's wrong?" Her mother asked her.

"Nothing, Promise," Martha said.

"Where are you?" Her mother asked her.

"Just out," she answered.

"With anyone nice?" Her mother asked her.

"Some mates," Martha said.

"What mates?" Her mother asked her.

"Mum, can we not just talk?" Martha said, with a slight pause.

"Of course. What do you want to talk about?" Her mother asked.

"I dunno, anything! What you had for breakfast. What you watched on telly last night. How much you're gonna kill Dad next time you see him. Anything," Martha said.

"Is the Doctor and his wife with you? are they there, now?" Her mother asked her.

"Mum, just leave it," Martha said with tears falling down her cheeks.

"It's a simple enough question," her mother said.

"I'd better go," Martha told her.

"Um, no Martha, wait!" Her mother said.

"See you, mum," Martha said and She hangs up.

Martha is so upset, she turns to Riley, and he enveloped her in a hug, and kisses her forehead. The computer continues to count down.

As the Doctor walks towards the exterior airlock door, "Heat shield failing. At ten percent," the computer warns.

The Doctor presses a button on a keypad, which opens the exterior door. He recoils slightly from the heat and brightness of the sun, but soon recovers, grabs hold of the frame, and, battling against the vacuum, begins to clamber out onto the outer hull of the ship. He is almost swept away a couple of times, before he gets himself in the right position, and swings his hand out to try and reach a column of buttons, just to the right of the airlock. He hisses first time, but continues to stretch out, trying to get there.

"Come on!" The Doctor said in anger and desperation, and though gritted teeth (He manages press the right button, and exclaims). "Go on my son!" He exclaims as he manages to press the right button. He still has more work to do, and now tries to reach the box just to the right of the buttons.

Scannell's voice suddenly comes over his personal comm.

"Doctor! Rose wants to know how you are doing?" Scannell said through the Doctor's suit's personal comm.

"I can't! I can't reach!" The Doctor said, stretching as far as he can to reach the handle that will open the box"I don't know how much longer I can last!" he said Beginning to become overwhelmed by everything.

"Come on! Don't give up now!" Scannell said and these words seem to boost the Doctor, and he continues to stretch, until he finally manages to grab the handle and yank the cover off of the box.

Inside the box is a lever, that with a scream of pain and strength, the Doctor grabs hold of, and tries with all his might to pull down, and does.

Inside the pod, Martha and Riley are knocked backwards with an invisible force, and the display shows the single word 'Remagnetising'.

"We're being pulled back!" Riley said.

"I told you!" Martha said, knowing exactly who made it happen. "It's the Doctor," She added as she half laughs and half screams as she saw him.

As the Doctor struggles back inside the airlock, the pod slowly but sure heads back to its docking point, with Martha and Riley looking excitedly out of the porthole. The Doctor, even though he is now inside, clambers to his knees, so his can see over the bottom lip of the airlock, and out to the sun. He looks confused and frightened, as the light reflects intensely off his helmet, and seeing the swirling molten surface.

"It's alive..." he whispers "It's alive?..." He then said with realisation "It's alive!"

Back inside the spaceship, Scannell and McDonnell are doing what the Doctor said, and continuing to open the doors. They have now reached area 10. Before Scannell reaches the door, he calls over the intercom.

"Doctor, Rose one of you, needs to close the airlock now!" Scannell said over the intercom to the Doctor and Rose.

"That pod's gonna smash into the Doctor!" Scannell said and McDonnell then starts running through the door as she goves Scannell a clamp "Stay here!" she said and she runs back the way she came, towards area 17, the Doctor and Rose.

In the airlock, "Airlock recompression completed," the computer said as the Doctor removes his helmet. He's in a lot of pain, on his knees with his eyes clamped tight shut and he literally falls out of the airlock back into the corridor of the spaceship, still on his knees.

Martha and Riley clamber out of the escape pod, Rose runs over to the Doctor, who is now writhing with pain on the floor, Martha and Riley ran over to him as well

"Doctor! Doctor!" Rose calls out to her husband and as she reaches her husband, she then realises that something is wrong and She crouches beside him "Are you OK?" She asks him.

Rose flips the Doctor onto his back, so he can sit up. However, as she does so, the Doctor opens his eyes, and reveals that whatever infected Korwin and Ashton now has got him too.

"Stay away from me!" The Doctor said, trying to fight whatever it is that has him, sounding angry and he closes his eyes again, and continues to writhe with pain.

Rose quickly does what he says, and backs away followed by Martha.

Behind them, McDonnell appears " What's happened?"

"It's your fault, Captain McDonnell!" The Doctor said, still in his normal voice, rather than the strange deep voice seen in Korwin and Ashton.

"Riley! Get down to area 10 and help Scannell with the doors. Go!" McDonnell said, looking shocked, but quickly regaining composure. Pointing away from them and Riley does as she says.

"You mined that sun! Stripped its surface for cheap fuel! You should have scanned for life!" The Doctor said, shouting at McDonnell said.

"I don't understand," McDonnell said

"Doctor, what are you talking about?!" Martha and Rose said at the same time.

"That sun is alive! A living organism! They scooped out its heart, used it for fuel, and now it's screaming!" The Doctor explained, trying to fight the pain.

"What do you mean? How can a sun be alive? Why's he saying that, Rose?" McDonnell asked panicking.

"Because it's living in me," the Doctor explained.

"Oh my god..." McDonnell said, cupping both her hands on her mouth to her nose, and realizing what she has done.

"Humans! You grab whatever's nearest and bleed it dry!" The Doctor shouts, as he was really angry now. "You should have scanned!" He said, screaming in agony and anguish.

"It takes too long! We'd be caught! Fusion scoops are illegal," McDonnell said

"Martha, Rose you both have got to freeze me, quickly!" He said, still crying out in pain.

"What?!" Martha asked rushing over to his side.

"Stasis chamber! either you or Rose has to keep me... below minus 200. Freeze it out of me!" The Doctor explained (He screams again. Martha looks at McDonnell in disgust. Rather than anguish, the Doctor now sounds and looks scared). "It'll use me to kill you if the two of you don't! The closer we get to the sun, the stronger..." He starts but he involuntarily hurled forwards and groans "Med-centre! Quickly! Quickly!" He said as the living sun almost overcomes him.

"Help us when we get to the med-centre!" Martha commands McDonnell, screaming and both Rose and Martha carries the Doctor

McDonnell rushes over to help. Se grabs his free arm, and between them, Martha and Rose half carry, half drag the Doctor towards the med-centre.

Meanwhile in engineering, Korwin's body is still led there, however, all is not as it seems. Korwin's hand begins to twitch, as he comes round from the freezing process. His arm moves down towards the discarded helmet. He begins to slide it across the floor.

Riley sprints into area 10, finally catching up with Scannell and Scannell quickly throws him a component of the unlocking system, and they get to work "What's your favourite colour?" Scannell asked him.

"You what?" Riley asked, confused.

"It's the question," Scannell told him.

"Purple," Riley answered, as he runs to the door, and placing the clamp onto it and Scannell begins to tap in the answer and Riley "Or did I say orange?" Riley asked, suddenly turning to look at Scannell

"Come on!" Scannell yells angrily at him

Martha and Rose are still taking the Doctor to the med-centre with McDonnell following and as they break through the plastic, he screams and Martha runs forward to the stasis chamber, and grabs the instruction manual.

"I can do it!" Martha said to herself

"Martha, where are you?!" The Doctor said, reaching out blindly as Rose was the only one carrying him.

"It's alright! I'm here!" Martha said as she runs back and grabs the Doctor "It's me! Here I am! Stasis chamber, minus 200, yeah?" She asked as she and Rose lifts the Doctor onto the stasis chamber bed.

"No, you don't know how this equipment works! You'll kill him! Nobody can survive those temperatures!" McDonnell said.

"McDonnell, we're not human! Me and my husband can survive temperatures that humans can not," Rose explained.

"Let me help the two of you then," McDonnell said.

"You've done enough damage," Martha told McDonnell, with anger and full of hate and Martha goes back to working out how the chamber works.

"Ten seconds. That's all I'll be able to take. No more!" He told her. "Martha!" he screams her name.

"Yeah?" Martha asked.

"It's burning me up. I can't control it. If you don't get rid of it," he starts as he gurgles and retches.

"I could kill you. I could kill you all," the Doctor said Darkly, as if the presence of the sun is breaking through.

"I'm scared! I'm so scared!" He then said as he now seems to break back through as he screams, however, now he sounds like a child, genuinely frightened.

"Just... stay calm. You saved me, now I return the favour. Just... just believe in me and Rose," Martha said.

"It's bloody killing me! Then what'll happen?!" He asked her.

"That's enough! me and Rose got you!" Martha said trying to soothe him.

"Yeah, Doctor, me and Martha's got you," Rose said trying to soothe him as well.

"Martha, there's this process. This... this thing... that happens... if me and Rose are about to die," the Doctor said trying to tell Martha about regeneration.

"Shhh... quiet now. Cause that is not gonna happen," Martha said "You ready?" She then asks.

"No!" He said.

Looking upset, Martha and Rose leaves his side, and Martha pushes a lever and the Doctor slides back into the stasis chamber and Martha '200', and presses the button to start the process.

Inside, the Doctor screams continuously and both Rose and Martha watches as the readout shows the temperature inside the machine rapidly dropping.

the computer speaks once again.

"Heat shields failing. At five percent," the Computer said, as the spaceship continues to fall towards the sun.

Meanwhile in engineering, Korwin is fully recovered as he stands, through smoke and he looks over to a readout on the wall. A light comes on with a 'ping' and he saw that It says "Power drain Med-centre. Stasis chamber active," and he walks over to a wall, and pulls a lever on a box and a single word changes on the readout as "Active" becomes "Inactive".

In the med-centre, the stasis chamber hits minus 70 degrees, but then shuts off. The Doctor is still whimpering in the background. Rose, Martha and McDonnell look shocked.

Inside the stasis chamber, the Doctor is covered in ice crystals "No! Martha you can't stop it! Not yet!" The Doctor said thinking that Martha has stopped the process.

"What's happened?!" Rose asked.

"Power's been cut in engineering," McDonnell answered Rose's question.

"But who's down there?" Martha asked.

"Leave it to me," McDonnell said knowing very well what the answer is and both Rose and Martha watches as McDonnell runs from the room. Behind her, the Doctor lets out another round of screams.

Scannell and Riley have made it to area 4 and they sprint through the door, and straight over to the next one. Scannell deals with the backpack, while Riley holds the clamp to the door.

"Are we gonna do it in time?" Scannell asked Riley and Riley looks on, with a resigned look on his face.

Back in the med-centre, Martha and Rose are both still trying to get the stasis chamber working again

He cries out in pain once again as the ice crystals are gone from his face and body.

"Martha! Listen! You too, Rose" the Doctor said and both Martha and Rose peers inside the chamber "I've only got a moment. You both have got to go!"

"No way!" Martha said.

"Get to the front! Vent the engines! Sun particles in the fuel! Get rid of them!" the Doctor said.

"We're not leaving you!" Martha said.

"You both got to! Give back what they took!" He said.

"Doctor," Martha and Rose said a the same time.

"Please! Go!" He screams.

"We'll be back for you," Martha said as she and Rose went to do as he said.

As McDonnell enters engineering, Korwin steps out to block her path "You were right. It was my fault," she said as she eyes the lever she needs to get to and she goes to grab the lever, but Korwin reaches out, and she stops. He goes to open his visor, but before he can, McDonnell runs.

Martha and Rose ae running to try and get to the front of the ship in time and they both passes through area 21, and continues.

Meanwhile back in engineering Korwin is also stalking the corridors of the ship, looking for McDonnell, she is hidden in a corner, which was actually an interior door to an airlock and he soon reaches the interior airlock door, and looks through the porthole, only to see the sun out of the exterior hatch.

Korwin opens the interior door, and walks inside, he looks down, and sees McDonnell crouched in her corner. Slowly, she stands.

"I didn't know. I really didn't know." McDonnell said as she stands up and walks towards the exterior hatch and Korwin begins to advance on her. She puts out her hand to try and stop him 'Korwin, please stop," she said as she now stands right in front of the exterior hatch.

"Everyone must burn!" Kowin said in the deep alien voice of the sun possessing him and McDonnell reaches out, and presses the button that first closes the interior door "Riley, Scannell. I'm sorry," McDonnell said as she presses a button on the comm.

Hearing their names, the two boys rush over to a comm. unit. "McDonnell! McDonnell!" Scannell said.

Korwin looks at McDonnell, who presses the big red button that opens the exterior hatch.

"I love you," she whispers as she puts her hands on Korwin's helmet, and moves in close and entwined in each others' embrace, McDonnell and Korwin are dragged out into space, and fall towards the sun.

"Exterior airlock opened," the said giving Scannell and Riley a message and both Scannell and Riley look at one another, realising what McDonnell has done.

"It's the last door. We've gotta keep going," Riley then said as he rushes back over to the sealed door.

Meanwhile back in the med-centre, the Doctor falls out of the stasis chamber.

Rose and Martha are both still running towards the front of the ship as the Doctor is still fighting the sun inside him, and is thrown over the controls of the stasis chamber, before being hurled back onto the floor by an invisible force.

He is still crying out in pain, while trying to pull himself upright. The computer "Survival element protection. Zero percent," said giving everyone a warning.

As Rose and Martha enters area 4, the Doctor, now out of the med-centre, crawls along the floor in an attempt to follow them.

"Rose!" the Doctor said and both she and Martha stops as they hear him.

"Doctor! What are you doing?" They asked him.

The Doctor has stopped crawling, and with his last reserves of energy.

"I can't fight it. Give it back or..." he starts But it is too late. "Burn with me. Burn with me, Rose!" He then said as He eyes open, glowing with the heat of the sun.

Rose and Martha then realises that the Doctor has been taken over, and they continues running to the Front of the ship and the computer warns that there is now less than 90 seconds before impact.

The Doctor screams, glowing with the hue of the sun around him. Scannell and Riley hear this over the intercom, but keep working, trying to get the last door open. They finally succeed.

"Got it!" Riley shouts as the door swings open and both he and Scannell run through the door into area 1.

The computer is giving other warnings about the state of the ship, but Riley and Scannell don't hear them.

They both rush over to two separate keypads, and type as fast as they can, trying to boot up the auxiliary engines.

Done with typing, the two boys move over to a wall covered in switched, buttons, and controls. They both begin frantically pulling, pressing, and realigning controls.

"It's not working. Why's it not working?!" Riley said as he looks at a screen, expecting to see a positive result, but instead receives only static.

Suddenly Rose and Martha enters area 1.

"Vent the engines. Dump the fuel," Martha commanded and both Riley and Scannell look questioningly at her.

"What?" Scannell asked.

"Sun particles in the fuel. Get rid of them," Rose explained "Do it!"

"Now!" Both Rose and Martha then commands Riley and scannell at the same time as neither Scannell or Riley responded.

Scannell and Riley both spring into action as they head to two practically identical walls, and begin turning dials, which in turn release the fuel.

"Come on Doctor, hold on," Martha mutters.

"Come on, Theta, hold on," Rose muttered to herself at the same time and once all the dials have been turned, one of the two men twists the 'fuel dispersal' dial, which causes the ship to lurch, and for them all to be flung about. However, the readout shows that the fuel is successfully leaking out of the bottom of the ship.

As Rose and Martha holds on, and the Doctor continues to scream, the ships fuel falls back into the sun, causing the Doctor's eyes to stop glowing as he turns onto his back, his eyes returned to normal.

However, he appears to still be in a lot of pain. As more and more fuel is released, the lurching gets more and more violent, until Martha is thrown from where she stands, the same thing happens to Rose.

"Ah, the engines are firing!" Scannell said

"Impact averted. Impact averted," the computer said as the countdown hits zero, and giving a final message.

Riley is breathing heavily, led on the floor, having been thrown about.

Martha, looking around, pulls herself into a sitting position. Rose does the same Scannell pops up to his feet. Riley can't believe they are safe, meanwhile Rose went to look for her husband.

"We're clear! We've got just enough reserves," Riley said and with beaming smiles, Scannell and Riley embrace. Martha smiles too for a few seconds, but realises Rose and the Doctor are missing.

"Where's Rose?" Martha muttered to herself "Doctor..." Martha then said as she turns and runs from the area 1 to find him.

As she runs towards him, she sees that Rose has already found him as she helps him off the ground and the three of them gives each other a group hug and the three of them shares a giggle of happiness.

As the ship flies through space, everything has returned to normal on the inside, apart from the distinct lack of crew members. Riley and Scannell are stood, admiring the Tardis, while the Doctor, Rose and Martha walk round it, checking to see that she's ok.

"This is never your ship!" Scannell said as he looks at the Tardis.

"Compact! Eh! And another good word, robust! Barely a scorch mark on her," the Doctor said.

"She can survive almost anything," Rose told them.

"We can't just leave them drifting with no fuel," Matha said concerned about Scannell and Riley.

"We've sent out an official mayday. The authorities will pick us up soon enough," Riley told her.

"Though how we explain what happened..." Scannell said

"Just tell them. That sun needs care and protection, just like any other living thing," the DOctor said opening the door to the Tardis.

Scannell nods at what the Doctor said as Rose steps inside the Tardis followed by the Doctor, and but before she can do so, Riley grabs her arm.

RILEY: "So... uh, you're off then," Riley said as Martha goes to follow the Doctor and Rose and Martha nods "No chance I'll see you again?" Riley asked her.

"Not really. It was nice... not dying with you," Martha said and they both then give each other a half hearted laugh "I reckon you'll find someone worth believing in," Martha said.

"I think I already did," Riley told her and Martha was unsure of what to do for a second, and then she decides, and launches herself onto Riley, and kisses him and he is very pleasantly surprised and Scannell looks on.

"Well done. Very hot," Martha said as she was unsure of what to say and Riley gives a little laugh.

Martha steps into the TARDIS, and shuts the door. As she walks up the ramp to the centre console, she is beaming.

"So! Didn't really need you in the end, Doctor did we?!" Martha said

"Yeah , you and Rose didn't need me at the end," the Doctor answered. "Now! What do you say? Ice skating on the mineral lakes of Cuhlhan. Fancy it?" He asked Martha.

"By the way, you'll be needing this, Martha," Rose said as the Doctor gives Rose a spare Tardis key and she gives it to martha.

"Really?!" Martha said in disbelief.

"Frequent Flier's Privilege," the Doctor said

"Thank you, Martha" he said as he looks at her properly and then he looks at Rose "You too, Rose thank you."

"Don't mention it," Martha said as the Doctor and Rose sets controls on the Tardis.

Martha realises something, and feels about for her mobile). "Oh no! Mum!" Martha said as she realizes something and feels for her phone and grabs it from her pocket and dials he mothe's phone number.

"Hello?" Her mother said.

"Me again!" Martha said.

"Three calls in one day," her mother said sarcastically.

"Sorry about earlier. Over emotional, mad day!" Martha apologizes.

"What are you doing tonight? Why don't you come round? I'll make something nice and we can catch up," her mother asked.

"Yeah! Tonight. Do my best," Martha said "Um, just remind me, what day is it again?"

"Election day," her mother answered.

" Right. Course. I'll be round for tea. Roughly," Martha said.

"And what about..." her mother starts.

"Anyway, I've got to go! See you later! Love you!" Martha said as she interrupts her mother before hanging up, and smiles.

 **Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well... Rose. Because I don't know how to write her properly. And I still need a Beta-reader.**


	37. Utopia Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC.**

A few months later after the Doctor, Rose and Martha stayed in the year 1913 to hide away from a family of non-corporeal and telepathic beings that called themselves "the family of blood" by the Doctor chameleon Arching himself and Rose had to Chameleon Arch herself as well 'again'.

Then they got trapped in 1969 by weeping angels and they got the Tardis back by the help of a woman from 2007 named, Sally Sparrow and "spoke" to her by using DvDs and they with the help of a former Detective by the name of Billy Shipton after and Sally had help by a friend of hers by the name of Larry Nightingale and they placed a Dvd into a slot on the Tardis console and the Tardis materialized in 1969 leaving Sally and Larry with the angels as the angels looked at each other and froze in place and the Doctor and Rose took the Tardis to the rift in Cardiff for refuel.

As the TARDIS materialises in Cardiff in front of the water tower in Roald Dahl Plass. The Doctor and Rose are at different sections of the console, and Martha watches them.

"Cardiff!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Cardiff?" Martha asked

"Ah, but the thing about Cardiff is that it's built on a rift in time and space-just like California and the San Andreas Fault. The rift bleeds energy. Every now and then me and Rose both need to open up the engines, soak up the energy and use it as fuel," the Doctor explained.

"So it's a pit stop?" Martha guessed.

"Exactly," The Doctor said

"Wait a minute. They had an earthquake in Cardiff a couple years ago. Was that the two of you?" Martha asked the Doctor and Rose.

"Bit of trouble with the Slitheen," the Doctor answered "Long time ago. Lifetimes. I was a different man back then."

"And I was still chameleon-arched," Rose said.

"Finito. All powered up," the Doctor said and a second later he saw Jack on the Tardis monitor and he suddenly has a look of panic on his face. and he starts the Tardis to dematerialize. and Jack leaps. Inside the TARDIS the console sparks and the Doctor, Rose and Martha are thrown to the floor.

"What's that?" Martha asked.

The Doctor looks at the monitor that had Gallifreyan words on it "We're accelerating into the future," he said "The year one billion. Five billion. Five trillion. 50 trillion"

"What?" He said as his voice squeaked a little "The year 100 trillion. That's impossible!" He then said normally.

"Why? What happens then?" Martha asked.

Rose looked at her "Martha, we're going to the end of the universe," Rose told her.

Jack is clinging to the Tardis as it travels through the vortex "Doctor!"

A few moments later the Tardis arrives on a planet with a thud and the Doctor and Rose both looks at Martha questioningly.

"Well, we've landed," the Doctor said.

"So what's out there?" Martha asked.

"Don't know," the Doctor and Rose said.

"Say that again. That's rare," Martha told them.

"Martha, not even the Time Lords and Time Ladies came this far," Rose said.

"We should leave. We should go. We should really, really... go," he said and he stares at Martha for a few second before grinning widely and heading towards the door and went outside the Tardis after opening the Tardis door and saw that outside the Tardis is a bleak landscape.

And as they step out, Martha and Rose sees Jack on the ground.

"Oh my God!" Martha said as she taps the Doctor's arm before rushing over "Can't get a pulse. Hold on, Doctor, you've got that medical kit thing," Martha said before running back into the Tardis.

"Hello again. Oh, I'm sorry," the Doctor said, walking towards Jack.

"I still cannot believe that I made him Immortal and caused him to become a Fixed-Point," Rose said.

"Here we go," Martha said coming back out of the Tardis with some medical equipment "Out of the way, Doctor," she said, pushing the Doctor out of the way "It's a bit odd, though. Not very 100 trillion, that coat's more like World War II," Martha noticed.

"It is a coat from the second World War, Martha," Rose confirmed.

"I think he came with us," the Doctor said.

"How d'you mean? From Earth?" Martha asked, looking back at the Doctor.

"Must've been clinging to the outside of the Tardis, all the way through the vortex. Well, that's very him," the Doctor said as Martha examines Jack with the medical equipment.

"What? Do you know him?" Martha asked, looking bat at them.

"Friend of ours. Used to travel with us. Back in the old days," the Doctor said.

"Yeah, he is a friend of ours, traveled with us when I was still Chameleon-Arched,"Rose added.

"But he's, I'm sorry, there's no heartbeat. There's nothing. He's dead," Martha said, looking back at them and then suddenly Jack gasps as he comes back to life, grabbing Martha who screams.

"Oh well, so much for me," Martha said "It's all right. Just breathe deep. I've got you now."

"Captain Jack Harkness,"Jack said introducing himself to Martha "And who are you?"

"Martha Jones," Martha answered.

"Nice to meet you, Martha Jones," Jack flirted.

"Oh, don't start!" The Doctor said exclaimed, not wanting Jack flirting with Martha.

"I was just saying hello," Jack said defensively.

"I don't mind," Martha said and then she and Rose both helps Jack stand. Jack and the Doctor stare at each other coldly.

"Doctor," Jack said.

"Captain," the Doctor countered.

"Good to see you," Jack told the Doctor

"And you. Same as ever... although... have you had work done?" He asked Jack.

"You can talk!" Jack countered, talking about the Doctor's regeneration.

"Oh yes, the face. Regeneration," the Doctor explained "How did you know this was me?" He asked Jack.

"The police box kinda gives it away. And seeing Rose here gives it away as well. I've been following you for a long time. You abandoned me," Jack said.

"Did I? Busy life. Moving on," the Doctor said, rudely and Rose hits him on his shoulders "Rude," she muttered.

"Just gotta ask. How come Rose is here and alive when I saw her name on the list of the dead for the Battle of Canary wharf?" Jack asked the Doctor.

"Because she didn't fall into the void, nor was she shot by Daleks nor deleted by cybermen," the Doctor answered and then Jack hugs the Doctor and they laugh Jack then hugs Rose.

A while later they Jack is walking alongside Martha, with the Doctor and Rose in front of them.

"So there I was, stranded in the year 200,100, ankle-deep in Dalek dust, and he goes off without me," Jack said.

Rose heard what Jack said "Jack, did you just say Dalek dust?" She asked Jack.

"Yeah, why?"

"I did that," she answered.

"What, you did that how?"

"Jack,now's not the time to explain how," Rose said.

So, where wasI?" Jack asked "Oh yeah, but I had this," Jack said as he taps on his vortex Manipulator on his wrist "I used to be a Time Agent. It's called a vortex manipulator. They're not the only ones who can time travel," Jack said.

"Oh, excuse me. That is not time travel. It's like me and Rose have got a sports car and you've got a space hopper," the Doctor said.

"Boys and their toys," Martha said. "Right Rose," Martha asked laughing.

Rose nods.

"All right, so I bounced. I thought: 21st century, best place to find the Doctor, except that I got it a little wrong. I arrived in 1869 and this thing burnt out so it was useless," Jack added.

"Told you," the Doctor scoffs.

"Doctor, I had to live through the entire 20th century waiting for a version of you that would coincide with me," Jack said.

"That makes you more than 100 years old," Martha told him.

"And looking good, don't you think?" Jack asked, smiling "So I went to the time rift, based myself thing 'cause I knew you'd come back to refuel. Until finally I get a signal on this detecting you and here we are," Jack explained.

"But the thing is, how come you left him behind, Doctor?" Martha asked the Doctor.

"I was busy," the Doctor said, dismissively.

"Is that what happens, though? Seriously? Do you Time Lords and Time Ladies just get bored with us one day and disappear?" Martha asked.

"Time Lords and Time Ladies?" Jack asked.

"Jack, I really should tell you that I was never really a human," Rose said.

"What do you mean, Rose?" Jack asked, confused.

"I've always been the Doctor's wife and when we met you neither me nor the Doctor knew it," Rose said.

"I'm still confused," Jack said.

"I'm a Time Lady, born on Gallifrey, the Doctor's wife and childhhod sweetheart," Rose explained.

"Rose if you were actually a Time Lady the whole time, then how come you were human when I met you? Jack asked her.

"A device that our species created that disguises ourselves into other species, changes our entire physiology and memories, but I don't know how I got turned human by it," Rose explained "I'll explain the rest later."

"Jack and Martha the two of you, we're at the end of the universe. All right? We're at the edge of knowledge itself and you're busy... blogging!" The Doctor said.

"Come on," he then said walking away.

The Doctor, Rose, Martha and Jack walks to the edge of a canyon that looks like it once held a city of some sort.

"Is that a city?" Martha asked.

"A city or a hive. Or a nest. Or a conglomeration. Looks like it was grown," he said "But look there," he added as he points at pathways "That's like pathways, roads... Must have been some sort of life. Long ago," he added.

"What killed it?" Martha asked

"Time," Rose answered in a quiet voice."Time washes everything away eventually."

"Everything's dying now," the Doctor added "All the great civilizations have gone. This isn't just night. All the stars have burned up and faded away into nothing."

They all looked up and saw no stars or sources of light in the sky.

"It must have an atmospheric shell. We should be frozen to death," Jack muttered.

Well, Rose, Martha and I, maybe," the Doctor said "Not so sure about you, Jack." He then said, looking knowingly at Jack.

"What about the people? Does no one survive?" Martha asked.

"I suppose we have to hope," the Doctor said

"Life will find a way," Rose said "It always does."

"Well, he's not doin' too bad," Jack said pointing at a man who is running along one of the pathways barely ahead of a humanoid species that looks like a tribe hunting.

"Is it me, or does that look like a hunt?" The DOctor said "Come on!" He then said and the Doctor, Rose, Martha and Jack run along a roadway. "Oh, I've missed this!" Jack cried happily,laughing.

They reach the man and Jack gets a hold of him "I've got you," Jack told him.

"We've gotta run! They're coming! They're coming!" The Man said, talking about the tribe that was chasing him.

Jack passes the man to the Doctor then pulls out his revolver and aims it at the tribe "Jack, don't you dare!" The Doctor warned Jack and Jack fires into the air and the tribe stoped.

"What the hell are they?" Martha and Rose asked.

"There's more of them. We've got to keep going," the man said.

"I've got a ship nearby. It's safe. It's not far, it's just over there.," the Doctor said and he looks back the way they came and he saw more of the tribe "Or maybe not," he muttered.

"We're close to the silo," the man said "If we get to the silo, then we're safe."

The Doctor turns to Rose, Jack and Martha "Silo?"

"Silo," Jack said adamantly.

"Definitely, Silo," Rose agreed.

"Silo for me," Martha said

The five of them run to the silo followed by the tribe and they arrived at a gated area with watchtowers and guards.

"It's the Futurekind! Open the gate!" The man told the guards.

"Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth!" one of the guards said.

"Show them your teeth," the man said.

The Doctor, Rose, Martha, Jack and the man grit their teeth in wide smiles.

"Human! Let 'em in! Let 'em in!" The guard said as they open the gate and the five of them run inside.

"Close! Close! Close!" The guard commands and the rest of the guards goes to close the gate as the guard fires his gun at the ground in front of the tribe that the Doctor, Rose, Martha and Jack now knew were called 'Futurekind'.

"Humans. Humani. Make feast," the chieftain of the futurekind said pacing, a little.

"Go back to where you came from," the guard said as he aims his gun at the chieftain "I said go back! Go back!"

"Oh, don't tell him to put down his gun," Jack teased.

"He's not my responsibility," the Doctor said.

"And I am?" Jack asked. "That makes a change," Jack scoffs.

"Kind want you," the chieftain added "Kind hungry," the chieftain said and a few seconds later the chieftain signals the others members of the futurekind tribe and they back away.

"Thanks for that,"the Doctor told the guard.

"Right. Let's get you inside," the guard told all five of them.

"My name is Padrafet Shafekane," the man that jack saved said "Please tell me, can you take me to Utopia?"

"Oh yes, sir. Yes, I can," the guard answered and the guard leads them into a large tunnel carved into a mountain, the silo.

The Doctor, Rose, Martha, Jack and Padra are standing with a dark skinned man who introduced himself to them as lieutenant Atillo.

"It's a box, a big blue box. I'm sorry, but me and my wife really need it back. It's stuck out there," the Doctor said trying to explain the Tardis to Atillo.

"I'm sorry, but my family were heading for the silo. Did they get here? My mother is Kistane Shafekane. My brother is Beltone," Padra said interrupting the Doctor.

"The computers are down but you can check the paperwork," Atillo told Padra "Creet!" Atillo called out to a young boy of about 10 year old and he sticks his head around a corner "Passenger needs help," Atillo told the 10 year old boy.

"Right," Creet said "What d'you need?" he asked Padra and Padra walks over to Creet and looks at Creet's clipboard.

"A blue box, you said?" Atillo asked turning back to the Doctor.

"Big, tall, wooden. Says 'Police'," the Doctor said.

"We're driving out for a last water collection. I'll see what I can do," Atillo told him.

"Thank you," the Doctor said,gratefully.

"Come on," Creet told Padra.

"Sorry, but how old are you?" Martha asked Creet.

"Old enough to work," Creet replied "This way."

They follow Creet through corridors lined with people camping "Kistane Shafekane. Kistane Shafekane. Kistane and Beltone Shafekane?" Creet called "Looking for a Kistane and Beltone Shafekane."

"The Shafekanes anyone?" Padra asked.

"Anyone? Kistane and Beltone Shefkane? Anyone know the Shefkane family? Anyone called Shafekane?" Creet asked.

"It's like a refugee camp," Martha stated.

"Stinking," Jack said as they passed a rather large man who stares as he thought Jack was talking about him "Ooh, sorry," Jack apologized "No offence. Not you."

"Don't you see that? The ripe old smell of humans. You survived. Oh, much better than a million years evolving into clouds of gas. And then another million as downloads, but you always revert to the same basic shape. The fundamental humans," the Doctor said as they walked past a dozen or so humans sitting on the floor.

"Kistane Shafekane," Creet said.

"End of the universe and here you are. Indomitable! That's the word! Indomitable!" The Doctor said and then laughed.

"Is there a Kistane Shafekane?" Creet asked.

"That's me," a woman said as she stands up and she gasps when she sees Padra.

"Mother?" Padra said.

"Oh my God. Padra!" Padra's mother said as he runs to her and embraced his family.

"It's not all bad news," Martha stated.

"Yep, you're correct, Martha it's not all bad news," Rose said agreeing with Martha.

Jack walks down the corridor, a good-looking man passes by and Jack shakes the man's hand "Captain Jack Harkness," Jack introduced himself, flirting with the man "And who are you?"

The Doctor examines a door, using his sonic screwdriver to try and open it.

"Stop it," the Doctor said "Give us a hand with this." Jack reluctantly lets go of the man's hand before he, Rose and Martha join the Doctor "It's half deadlocked," the Doctor said. "See if you can overwrite the code."

Jack sets to work on the keypad while the Doctor continues to use his sonic screwdriver. "Let's find out where we are," the Doctor said and then suddenly the door slides open and the Doctor almost falls into the silo and Jack grabs the Doctor "Gotcha."

"Thanks," the Doctor said.

"How did you cope without me?" Jack asked him.

"I had Rose," the Doctor answers.

"Now that is what I call a rocket," Martha said as she saw a rocket through the door that the Doctor and Jack just opened.

"They're not refugees, they're passengers," the Doctor realized.

"He said they were going to Utopia," Martha said remembering wat Padra asked one of the guards.

"The perfect place. 100 trillion years, it's still the same old dream," Rose murmured.

"Do you recognize those engines?" The Doctor asked Jack as he looked down.

"Nope. Whatever it is, it's not rocket science," Jack answered "But it's hot, though."

"Boiling," the Doctor said as he, Rose and Martha looked upwards and then they stepped back into the corridor and Jack closes the door with the keypad "But if the universe is falling apart, what does Utopia mean?"

An old man wearing victorian era clothes runs up to them and looks between the Doctor and Jack.

"The Doctor?" The old man asked Jack, ponting at him.

"That's me," the Doctor said as Jack points at the Doctor.

The old man grabs the Doctor's hand and leads him away "Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good."

The Doctor looks back at Rose, Martha and Jack "It's good apparently," the Doctor said and Rose couldn't but laugh as he said that.

The Doctor, Rose ,Jack and Martha follows the old man.

"Chan, welcome, tho," a blue insect woman said as they entered some sort of lab.

"This is the gravitissimal accelerator," the old man who was obviously a professor said showing the Doctor some equipment machinery, "It's past its best, but it works."

"Chan, welcome, tho," the insect like woman said as Rose came in followed by Martha.

"And over here is the footprint impellor system," the professor said showing the Doctor more equipment machinery, "Do you know anything about end-time gravity mechanics?"

"Hello," Rose said to the blue insect "Who are you?"

"Chan, Chantho, tho," the blue insect answered.

"But we can't get it to harmonize," the professor told the Doctor as the Doctor put his glasses on.

"Captain Jack Harkness," Jack flirts with the blue insect.

"Stop it," the Doctor said as he looked the former time agent from the 51st century.

"Can't I say hello to anyone?" Jack asked.

"Jack, you me and my husband all know, that 'Hello' is Captain Jack Harkness for: 'Hey gorgeous, how bout I show you some of my moves,' " Rose said and Martha bit her tongue to try and hold her laughter in, failing miserably.

"Chan, I do not protest, tho," Chantho said as she giggled.

"Maybe later, Blue," Jack said and winks at Chantho.

"So, what have we got here?"Jack asked, walking forwards and Martha follows Jack, curious about a sound coming from his pack and Rose goes to her husband.

"And all this feeds into the rocket?" The Doctor asked the old man.

"Yeah, except without a stable footprint we'll never achieve escape velocity," the professor said and Jack comes up behind him "If only we could harmonize the five impact patterns and unify them, well, we might yet make it. What do you think, Doctor? Any ideas?"

"Well, um, basically... sort of... not a clue," the Doctor answers as he looked around the lab.

"Nothing?" the professor asked the Time Lord.

"I'm not from around these parts," the Doctor told him "I've never seen a system like it. Sorry."

"No, no. I'm sorry,"the professor said dejectedly "It's my fault. There's been so little help."

meanwhile In a sitting area, Martha is examining Jack's bag and pulls out a bubbling container with a hand in it "Oh my God!" She said as sets the hand on a table and the others come over

"You've got a hand," Martha told Jack as she was in shock"A hand in a jar. A hand in a jar in your bag!"

"Doctor, that's-" Rose starts but was cut off by the Doctor.

"That's, that's my hand!" The Doctor cried, as he sits in a chair and looks at it

"I said I had a Doctor detector," Jack said, nonchalantly, as if it were normal to walk around with a severed limb.

"Chan, is this a tradition amongst your people, tho?" Chantho asked.

"Not on my street!" Martha cried "What do you mean 'that's your hand', Doctor? You've got both your hands, I can see them."

"Long story," the Doctor said "I lost my hand Christmas Day. In a swordfight."

As the Doctor said that Rose had a flashback of when she was still chameleon-arched, of when the Doctor, who was newly regenerated and was in a sword fight against the leader of the sycorax on December 25th, 2006.

"What? And you grew another hand?" Martha asked him.

"Um yeah," the Doctor said "Yeah I did. Yeah. Hello." He then waves his fingers.

"Might I ask what species are you?" the professor interrupts.

"I'm a Time Lord. and the blonde is my wife, Rose she's a Time Lady, a female Time Lord. We're the last of our species," the Doctor said "Heard of them? Legend or anything? Not even a myth? Blimey, end of the universe is a bit humbling." He muttered as neither the old man or chantho answered.

"Chan, It is said that I am the last of my species too, tho," Chantho said.

"Sorry, what was your name?" The Doctor asked, not hearing it the first time.

"My assistant and good friend, Chantho," the professor said "A survivor of the Malmooth. This was their planet, Malcassairo, before we took refuge."

"The city outside, that was yours?" The Doctor asked Chantho.

"Chan, the conglomeration died, tho," Chantho said.

"Conglomeration! That's what I said!" The Doctor cried happily.

"Doctor, that's rude," Rose told him.

"You're supposed to say sorry," Jack said.

"Oh, yes," the Doctor said and he leaned forward "Sorry."

"Chan, most grateful, tho," Chantho said, accepting his apology.

"You grew another hand?" Martha said as she was still freaked out.

"Hello again," the Doctor said, waving his fingers again "It's fine. Look. Really, it's me." He holds out his hand and wiggles his fingers before shaking Martha's hand.

"All this time and you and Rose are both still full of surprises," Martha, said as she laughs, nervously. and the Doctor clicks his tongue and winks.

"Chan, you are most unusual, tho," Chantho told the Doctor.

"Well..." the Doctor agreed, grinned smugly.

"So what about those things outside?" Jack asked, changing the subject "The Beastie Boys. What are they?"

"We call them the Futurekind," the professor answered "Which is a myth in itself, but, uh, it is feared they are what we will become. Unless we reach Utopia."

"And Utopia is...?" The Doctor asked, not knowing what exactly is Utopia.

"Oh, every human knows of Utopia," the professor said "Where have you been?"

"Bit of a hermit," the Doctor replied.

"A hermit with a wife and ...friends?" The professor said, a little bit confused.

"Hermits United, the Doctor said. "Me and my wife meet up with our friends every ten years. Swap stories about caves. It's good fun... for a hermit. So, um, Utopia?"

The professor crooks his finger and leads them to a computer that shows a navigational chart with a blinking red dot.

"The call came from across the stars over and over again," the professor said "Come to Utopia. Originated from that point."

"Where is that?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh, it's far beyond the Condensate Wilderness," the professor answered "Out towards the wildlands and the dark matter reefs. Calling us in. The last of the humans. Scattered across the night."

"What do you think's out there?" Rose asked him.

"We can't know," the professor answered "A colony, a city, some sort of haven? The Science Foundation created the Utopia Project thousands of years ago to preserve mankind, to find a way of surviving beyond the collapse of reality itself. Now perhaps they found it. Perhaps not. But it's worth a look, don't you think, Doctor?"

"Oh yes," the Doctor said "And the signal keeps modulating, so it's not automatic. There's a good sign. Someone's out there. And that's... ooh, that's a navigation matrix, isn't it? So you can fly without stars to guide you." The Doctor said and then he notices something is wrong with the the professor "Professor? Professor? Professor!"

"I... Right, that's enough talk," the professor said as he snaps out of whatever trance like state he was in "There's work to do. Now if you could leave. Thank you." He said as he walks away.

"You all right?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, the professor answers "I'm fine! And busy!"

"Except that rocket's not going to fly, is it?" The Doctor asked him "This footprint mechanism thing, it's not working."

"We'll find a way!" The Professor said.

"You're stuck on this planet," the Doctor said "And you haven't told them, have you? That lot out there, they still think they're gonna fly."

"Well, it's better to let them live in hope," the professor said.

"Quite right, too, the Doctor agreed "And I must say, Professor...?" He asked the professor his name as he Removes his coat and Jack takes it as he passes. "Um, what was it?"

"Yana," the Professor answers.

"Professor Yana," the Doctor said "This new science is well beyond me, but all the same, a boost reversal circuit, in any time frame, must be a circuit which reverses the boost. So, I wonder, what would happen if I did this?" He said and he picks up the circuit and uses his sonic screwdriver on it before switching it on giving them power.

"Chan, it's working, tho!" Chantho cried, happily.

"But how did you do that?" Yana asked the Doctor.

"Oh, we've been chatting away," the Doctor said "I forgot to tell you, I'm brilliant."

 **Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well... Rose. Because I don't know how to write her properly. And I still need a Beta-reader.**


	38. Utopia Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC.**

As the Rocket powers up passengers get ready to board it including Padra and his family, and everyone in the lab, are working at different controls meanwhile Martha and Chantho are heading in the opposite direction from the queues carrying circuit boards.

"Excuse me," Martha said as she passed by someone and then she saw Creet "Hey, what was your name? Creet."

"That's right, miss," Creet told her.

"Who are you with, Creet?" Martha asked. "You got family?"

"No, miss," Creet answered "There's just me."

"Well, good luck," Martha said "What do you think it's going to be like in Utopia?"

"My mum used to say the skies are made of diamonds," Creet said.

"Good for her," Martha said "Go on, off you go. Get your seat." Creet continues onto the rocket as Martha and Chantho walked on.

Meanwhile in the lab the Doctor and Yana are working on either side of a large clear circuit board in the centre of the lab the Doctor sniffs a cord that he is holding "Is this...?"

"Yes, gluten extract," Yana confirmed "Binds the neutralino map together."

"But that's food," the Doctor said "You've built this system out of food and string and staples," he added as he took off his glasses "Professor Yana, you're a genius."

"Says the man who made it work," yana said.

"Ooh... it's easy coming in at the end but... you're stellar," the Doctor said "This is... this is magnificent. I don't often say that 'cause... well, 'cause of me."

"Well, even my title is an affectation," Yana said "There hasn't been such a thing as a university for over a thousand years. I've spent my life going from one refugee ship to another."

"If you had been born in a different time, you'd be revered," the Doctor said and Yana chuckles "I mean it. Throughout the galaxies."

"Oh, those damned galaxies," Yana said "They had to go and collapse. Some admiration would have been nice. Just a little. Just once."

"Well you've got it now," the Doctor said "But that footprint engine thing. You can't activate it from onboard. It's gotta be from here." He said and then looked at Yana "You're staying behind."

"With Chantho," Yana confirmed "She won't leave without me. Simply refuses."

"You would give your life so they could fly," the Doctor said

"Oh, I think I'm a little too old for Utopia," Yana said "Time I had some sleep."

"Professor, tell the Doctor we've found his blue box," Atillo said over the intercom in the room.

"Ah!" The Doctor said

"Doctor," Jack and Rose called as they both looked at a monitor and both The Doctor and Yana joins them by the monitor and saw the Tardis on the monitor as the Tardis was safely inside the silo.

"Professor, it's a wild stab in the dark, but me and Rose may just have found you a way out," the Doctor said as he pats Yana on the shoulder before heading towards the Tardis and materialized the Tardis in the lab.

The Doctor brings out a long power line from the Tardis out into the lab.

"Extra power," he said as he inserts the power line into an outlet. "Little bit of a cheat, but who's counting? Jack, you're in charge of the retro-feeds. Rose, help me."

As he said that the doors to the lab slides open as Martha and Chantho return.

"Oh, am I glad to see that thing," Martha said as she saw the Tardis

Chantho goes to Yana who is sitting down "Chan, Professor, are you all right, tho?" She asks him.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm fine," he told her. "I'm fine. Just get on with it."

"Connect those circuits into the spar, same as that last lot," Jack ordered Martha "But quicker."

"Yes, sir," Martha said as both the Doctor and Rose went over to Yana.

"You don't have to keep working," the Doctor suggests "We can handle it."

"It's just a headache, Yana explained "Just... Just noise inside my head, Doctor. Constant noise inside my head."

"What sort of noise?" Rose asked.

"It's the sound of drums," Yana said "More and more as though it's getting closer."

"Koschei," Rose murmured, remembering that one of her friends that she grew-up with told her that he had a sound of drums in his head since after looking into the Untempered Schism.

"Who?" Yana asked the Time Lady as he looked at her in confusion.

"Nothing nevermind," Rose said

"When did it start?" The Doctor asked Yana.

"Oh, I've had it all my life," Yana told him "Every waking hour. Still, no rest for the wicked."

He stands back up and goes back to work.

Martha and Chantho are working on the circuits as they placed the circuits into a rack that they were at "How long have you been with the professor?" Martha asked.

"Chan, 17 years, tho," Chantho answered.

"Blimey," Martha said "A long time."

"Chan, I adore him, tho," Chantho added.

"Oh right, and he..." Martha starts.

"Chan... I don't think he even notices, but I am happy to serve, tho," Chantho added.

"Do you mind if I ask?" Matha asked "Do you have to start every sentence with 'chan'?"

"Chan, yes, tho," Chantho replied

"And end every sentence with..."

"Chan, tho, tho," Chantho said.

"What would you happen if you didn't?" Martha asked her

"Chan, that would be rude, tho," Chantho replied.

"What, like swearing?" Martha asked.

"Chan, indeed, tho," Chantho confirmed.

"Go on, just once," Martha urged her.

"Chan, I can't, tho," Chantho said, nervously.

"Oh, do it for me," Martha said.

"No," Chantho said before Giggling and Martha then giggled as well, like schoolgirls.

"Professor?" Atillo called over the com. They heard a mutter and the screen flared to life to show the Lieutenant. "Professor, are you getting me?"

"I'm here," Yana cried "We're ready! Now all you need to do is connect the couplings. Then we can launch." The screen flickered as it Loses connection with Atillo "God sakes! This equipment! Needs rebooting all the time!"

"Anything I can do?" Martha asked "I've finished that lot."

"Yes, if you could," Yana said as he gets up so Martha can have his seat "Just press the reboot key every time the picture goes out."

"Certainly, sir," Martha said "Just don't ask me to do shorthand."

"Are you still there?" Atillo asked as he flickered back to life on the screen

"Ah, present and correct," Yana said "Send your man inside. We'll keep the levels down from here."

They watched as a man in a hazmat suit entered the red room with the couplings. "He's inside. And good luck to him," Atillo said

Yana walked to Jack "Captain, keep the levels below the red," Yana told him as the Doctor put his glasses back on.

"Where is that room?" The Doctor asked.

"It's underneath the rocket," Yana answered "Fix the couplings and the footprint can work. But the entire chamber is flooded with stet radiation."

"Stet? Never heard of it," the Doctor said as he and Rose followed Yana to the sceen.

"Nor, have I," Rose said.

"Neither of you wouldn't want to," Yana told them "But it's safe enough. We can hold the radiation back from here."

They watched on the monitor as the man worked on the couplings, they could also see, from a second camera, Atillo watching through a window from outside the room. And then suddenly an alarm begins to sound.

"It's rising... 0.2. Keep it level!" Yana commanded Jack as he was starting to panic.

"Yes, sir!"

The alarm stopped and they watched as the man moved on to the second coupling. Suddenly a different alarm went off and there was a rumbling sound.

"Chan, we're losing power, tho," Chantho said

"Radiation's rising!" The Doctor exclaims

"We've lost control!" Jack agreed

"The chamber's going to flood," Yana said as he was trying to stop the chamber flooding with stet radiation.

"Jack! Override the vents!" Rose called out to the former Time agent from the 51st century and Jack takes hold of two live cables.

"We can jump start the override!"Jack shouts as he held both cables together.

"Don't! It's going to flare!" The Doctor shouts back and Jack screams as the power courses through him and the others watch helpless as he then falls dead to the floor.

Meanwhile the man who was in the Chamber with Stet radiation disintegrated.

Martha rushes over to Jack "I've got him."

"Chan, don't touch the cables, tho,"Chantho said as she pushes the cables aside.

While everyone rushes to check on Jack, the Doctor and Rose both watches, unperturbed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Yana said.

"The chamber's flooded with radiation, yes?" The Doctor asked Yana aa Martha starts to use mouth-to-mouth CPR on Jack.

"Without the couplings, the engines will never start," Yana added "It was all for nothing!"

"Oh, I don't know," the Doctor said and Rose walks towards Martha "Martha, leave him," Rose said as she pulls her up gently "You've gotta let me try, Rose," Martha protests

"Martha remember when I said that I accidently turned a friend of mine and the Doctor's immortal and that I regret it everyday?" Rose asked Martha. Martha nods her head.

"It strikes me, Professor, you've got a room a man can't enter without dying," the Doctor told Yana "Is that correct?"

"Yes," Yana said in confirmation.

"Well..." the Doctor said and Jack gasps for breath as he comes back to life and he Doctor removes his glasses," I've got just the man."

"Martha, Jack is the person , who I was talking about, who I accidently turned immortal," Rose told Martha.

"Was someone kissing me?" Jack asked

"Time and Place Jack. There is a time and place for flirting but not right now," Rose said and she, Jack and the Doctor ran through the silo to the control room and saw Atillo sitting at the panel, his head in his hands.

"Lieutenant, get onboard the rocket! I promise you're gonna fly," the Doctor told Atillo.

"The chamber's flooded!" Atillo protests.

"Trust my husband. We've found a way of tripping the system," Rose said "Run!" Atillo leaves as Jack removes his shirt "Wh... What are you taking your clothes off for?" The Doctor asked as he noticed what Jack was doing.

"I'm going in," Jack answered.

"Well by the looks of it, I'd say that stet radiation doesn't affect clothing, only flesh," the Doctor said.

"I look good though," Jack said as he heads for the door and Rose facepalmed herself and Jack Stops at door "How long have you both known?"

"Ever since I ran away from you," the Doctor answered

"I've known ever since I regained my Time Lady self," Rose answered.

"Good luck," the Doctor said.

"Good luck as well, Jack," Rose agreed and Jack enters the room and goes straight to the couplings and both the Doctor and Rose both watches Jack from the window.

"We lost picture when that thing flared up. Doctor, Rose are either of you there?" Martha asked from the computer in the lab.

"Receiving, yeah," the Doctor said.

"Martha, Jack's inside," Rose told her.

"And still alive?" Martha asked.

"Oh, yes," the Doctor answered

"But he should evaporate," Yana said, confusedly as he walks behind her "What sort of a man is he?"

"I've only just met him," Martha said "The Doctor and Rose sort of travels through time and space and picks people up. God, I make us sound like stray dogs. Maybe we are."

"They both travel in time?" Yana asked and he looks away distractedly.

"Don't ask me to explain it," Martha said "That's a TARDIS. The sports car of time travel, the Doctor says."

Yana hears Martha's voice echoing in his head.

Meanwhile back the the control room " When did you first realize?" The Doctor asked Jack.

"Earth 1892," Jack answered as he pressing the buttons on one of the couplings - the second one in line that the other man hadn't managed to finish. "Got in a fight in Ellis Island. A man shot me through the heart. Then I woke up. Thought it was kinda strange. But then it never stopped. Fell off a cliff, trampled by horses, World War I, World War II, poison, strangulation, a stray javelin..." The Doctor and Rose both winces at this remark. "In the end, I got the message, I'm the man who can never die. And all that time you knew Doctor, and Rose, you found out after becoming a Time Lady again."

"That's why I left you behind," the Doctor said It's not easy even just... just looking at you Jack, 'cause you're wrong."

"Thanks," Jack said, bitterly.

"You are, We can't help it," the Doctor said "We're Time Lords. It's instinct. It's in our guts. You're a fixed point in time a space. You're a fact. That's never meant to happen. Even the Tardis reacted against you, tried to shake you off. Flew all the way to the end of the universe just to get rid of you."

"So, Doctor, what you're saying is that you're, uh," Jack asks as he finishes the second coupling "prejudiced?"

"I never thought of it like that," the Doctor said.

"Neither have I," Rose added

"Yeah," Jack said

"Last thing I remember back when I was mortal... I was facing three Daleks. Death by extermination. And then I came back to life. What happened?" Jack asked

"Me," Rose answered

"Doctor, I thought you sent Rose back home."

"You think I would just stay there?" Rose asked Jack "Opened the heart of the Tardis and absorbed the time vortex."

"What does that mean, exactly?"

"No one's ever mean to have that power, Jack," Rose said "If I did it again I would become a goddess, a vengeful goddess. But I was still disguised as human at the time."

"Everything I did was so human," Rose said "I brought you back to life but I couldn't control it. I accidently brought you back forever."

"That's something, I suppose," the Doctor said "The final act of the Time War was life."

"Rose, do you think you could change me back?" Jack asked Rose

"No," Rose said "Even if I wanted to I wouldn't let you die, cause you're like a brother to my human self.

"Rose, I went back to your estate, in the 90s, just once or twice," Jack said "Watched you growing up. Never said hello, timelines and all that."

"Do you wanna die?" The Doctor asked Jack, but Jack wasn't sure whether it was a threat about him going back, or if was just a genuine question. He didn't answer as he struggled with the coupling.

"Oh, this one's a little stuck," Jack muttered as he struggled with the coupling.

"Jack?" The Doctor said in a warning tone.

"I thought I did," Jack said in a low tone "I dunno. But this lot, you see them out here surviving and that's fantastic,"Jack said as he grinned and a grin had slowly appeared across the Doctor's face and Rose's as well and the grin became even broader when Jack used the Doctor's old catchphrase and Jack then moves onto the last coupling.

"You may be out there somewhere," Rose suggested.

"I could go meet myself," Jack said

"Well, the only man you're ever gonna be happy with," the Doctor said

"Doctor, this new regeneration, of yours it's kinda cheeky," Jack complimented.

"Hmm," the Doctor agreed with a giggle.

Back in the lab Martha was confused what Jack meant by 'regeneration'.

"I never understand half the things the Doctor says," Martha said and she turns around and saw that Professor Yana was leaning heavily against the table, gasping. He looked rather ill and she goes to him "What's wrong?"

Chantho goes to him as well "Chan, Professor, what is it, tho?"

"Time travel," Yana replied "They say there was time travel back in the old days. I never believed. But what would I know? I'm just a stupid old man. Never could keep time. Always late, always lost."

Even this thing never worked," he said as he pulls out a fob watch from his waistcoat pocket "Time and time and time again. Always running out on me."

"Can I have a look at that?" Martha asked.

"Oh, it's only an old relic," Yana said "Like me," he then said as he chuckles.

"Where did you get it?" Martha asked him.

"Hm? I was found with it," he answered.

"What do you mean?" Martha asked him.

"An orphan in the storm. I was a naked child found on the coast of the Silver Devastation. Abandoned with only this," Yana explained.

"Have you opened it?" She asked him.

"Why would I? It's broken," he said

"How do you know it's broken if you never opened it?" martha asked him, confused on how he would know that it was broken, if he'd never opened the watch

"It's stuck. It's old. It's not meant to be," Yana explained.

"I don't know," he then said as he held it out so Martha could look at it and she takes the watch and turns it over and saw that It bears the same engravings as ones the Doctor and Rose had and she steps back and breathes nervously.

"Does it matter?" Yana asked her.

"No!" Martha said quickly "It's... nothing. It's... Listen, everything's fine up here. I'm gonna see if the Doctor and Rose needs me."

"Yes!" Jack exclaims as he releases the last of the couplings in the chamber that is flooded with stet radiation.

"Now get out of there, Come on!" The Doctor shouts at Jack.

Martha runs through the corridors.

Jack re-enters the control room as the Doctor calls Atillo. "Lieutenant, everyone on board?" He asked.

"Ready and waiting," Atillo answered.

"Stand by! Two minutes to ignition," He said before hanging the phone up and he, Rose and Jack were at the controls as Martha runs in.

"Ah, nearly there. The footprint is a gravity pulse. It stamps down, the rocket shoots up. Bit primitive. It's gonna take the both of us to keep it stable," the Doctor told Martha and Something beeped and he rushed to press buttons. Martha decided to help too, while Rose was was at a different control.

"Doctor, Rose," Martha said and they stopped and looked at their companion "it's the professor. He's got this watch. He's got a fobwatch. It's the same as yours, Doctor. Same writing on it. Same... everything."

"Don't be ridiculous," he sad in a serious tone, thinking that she was joking.

"I asked him. He said he's had it all his life," Martha explained.

"So he's got the same watch," Jack said, not knowing what was important about the watch.

"Yeah, but it's not a watch," Martha told Jack "It's this chameleon thing."

Chameleon Arch," Rose corrects "Jack it's the device that rewrites gallifreyan biology and changes them into a human," Rose explained "It was somehow used on me after I regenerated for the first time."

"And it's the same watch," Martha insisted.

"It can't be," the Doctor said and an alarm blares and Rose tries to fix it.

"That means he could be a Time Lord," Jack said "You both might not be the last ones."

"Jack, keep it level!" The Doctor said.

"But that's brilliant, isn't it?" Martha asked the Doctor.

"Yes, it is," he answered "Course it is. Depends which one. Brilliant, fantastic, yeah. But they died, the Time Lords. All of them, they died, except for you," he said looking at Rose.

"I wasn't even in the Time War," Rose told them.

"Not if he was human," Jack said .

"What did he say, Martha?" the Doctor asked, invading her space, "What did he say?" He then yells.

"He looked at the watch like he could hardly see it. Like that perception filter thing," Martha answered as she gasps.

"What about now? Can he see it now, Martha?" Rose asked.

"If he escaped the Time War then it's the perfect place to hide," suggests "The end of the universe."

"Think of what the Face of Boe said. His dying words. He said..." Martha told them and the Doctor launches the rocket and the Doctor and Rose can tell that Yana has opened his watch as they remembers the Face of Boe's words and makes the connection of the words "You are not alone" and the name Yana by excluding the word 'both' and realizes that the face of boe was talking about Koschei.

"Lieutenant, have you achieved velocity?" The Doctor said as he phones Atillo "Have you done it? Lieutenant! Have you done it?"

"Affirmative. We'll see you and your Wife at Utopia," Atillo replied

"Good luck," the Doctor replied as he hangs up the phone and runs from the control room and Rose, Martha and Jack follow.

One of the main doors suddenly closes and locks before the Doctor gets there and the Doctor takes his sonic screwdriver out while Jack tries the keypad.

"Get it open! Get it open!" The Doctor yells and soon the door opens and they went through the door and as they ran down the halls, the Doctor, Rose, Jack and Martha ran into the Futurekind, forcing them to backtrack and the Futurekind chase after the Doctor, Rose Martha and Jack through the corridors.

Jack stops at an intersecting hallway "This way!"

The Doctor, Rose Martha and Jack soon arrived at the lab door, which was locked and Jack works on the keypad as the Doctor looks through the window.

"Professor!" He yells "Professor, let me in! Let me in!" He said as he pounds on the window "Jack, get the door open, now!" He said as he uses his sonic screwdriver at the top of the lab door.

"Professor! Professor, where are you?! Professor! Professor, are you there?! Please, I need to explain! Whatever you do, don't open that watch!"

"They're coming!" Martha and Rose yells panicking

"Professor!" He yells again "Open the door, please! I'm begging you, Professor! Please! Listen to me! Open the door, please!"

Suddenly Jack then hits the keypad with the butt of his revolver and the door opens.

The Doctor rushes inside followed by Rose and stops, facing Yana.

The Doctor moves forward but Yana backs into the Tardis and locks it.

Martha notices that Chantho was on the floor and the Doctor tries his key but Yana flicks a switch so a key won't work. He then heads up to the console.

The Doctor pulls out the sonic screwdriver. Inside, Yana presses a button on the console to prevent that from working as well "And locked."

"Let me in! Let me in!" The Doctor said as he pounds on the Tardis.

She's dead," Martha said as she checks Chantho's pulse

JACK (at the door): "I've broken the lock! Give me a hand!" Jack said at the door.

"I'm begging you! Everything's changed! It's only the three of us! We're the only ones left!

Martha goes to help Jack at the door.

"Just let me and Rose in!" The Doctor demanded.

"Killed by an insect! A girl! How inappropriate," Yana muttered "Still, if the Doctor and Arkytior can both be young and strong, then so can I. The Master... reborn."

The Master stands in front of the console, head and arms flung back, and his regeneration starts as bright golden lights pours out from his neck and arms. He screams.

Outside, the Tardis the Doctor and Rose both saw light from inside the Tardis and they heard the Master screaming and the Futurekind arrive at the door and Martha and Jack try to hold them back as the door isn't fully closed.

"Doctor! Rose! One of you better think of something!" Jack yells.

Inside the TARDIS, a younger Master, with Brown hair and looks to be in his early 30s, wakes up next to the Doctor's hand, that he brought inside the Tardis and he He stands up slowly, amazed.

"Ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha!" The Master laughs as he runs arouns the console "Ha, ha, ha!" and turns on the speaker. "Doctor... and Arkytior ooh, new voice," he said.

"Hello," he said in a low pitched voice then high pitched and then he said it in a normal voice.

"Anyway, why don't we stop and have a nice little chat while I tell you all my plans and you can work out a way to stop me? I don't think!"

"Hold on! I know that voice!" Martha exclaims as she recognized the voice coming from the Tardis and the Futurekind Chieftain reaches an arm through the door.

"I'm asking you really properly! Just stop! Just think!" The Doctor said.

"Use my name, Doctor."

"Master. I'm sorry," the Doctor said

"Tough!" The Master shot at him and he starts the controls and Rose took out her sonic screwdriver and holds it out and activates it.

"I can't hold out much longer, Doctor! Rose!" Jack screams and the Tardis console sparks from what Rose did with her screwdriver.

"Oh, no you don't!" The Master exclaims and he gets control column moving again "End of the universe. Have fun. Bye bye!" He told the other Gallifreyans as he waves his hand inside the Tardis and then he slams his hand on the dematerialisation control

"Doctor, Rose, one of you stop him!" Martha yells as she and Jack fight off the Futurekind while both the Doctor and Rose can only watch as the Tardis dematerialises.

 **To be continued...**

 **Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well... Rose. Because I don't know how to write her properly. And I still need a Beta-reader.**


	39. The Sound of Drums Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC.**

After the Master stole the Tardis and dematerialized the Doctor goes over to Jack and uses his sonic screwdriver on Jack's vortex manipulator as he and Martha try and keep the Futurekind out.

"Hold still! Don't move! Hold it still!" The Doctor told Jack.

"I'm telling you, it's broken! It hasn't worked for years!" Jack told him.

"That's because you didn't have me, nor Rose," the Doctor snapped "Rose,Martha, grab hold! and both Rose and Martha places their hands on Jack's Vortex manipulator "Now!"

then suddenly they disappeared from Malcassairo into the Time Vortex and reappeared in a quiet alleyway on Earth and it is disturbed as the time vortex opens and the Doctor, Rose, Martha and Jack appear groaning.

"Oh, my head!" Martha said touching her forehead.

"Time travel without a capsule," the Doctor said "That's a killer."

"Definitely a killer, luckily for our species made sure we had capsules for traveling through the vortex," Rose muttered and Jack cracks his neck before they leave the alley.

They walk along a main street taking in their surroundings. "Still, at least we made it," Jack said "Earth, 21st century by the looks of it. Ha, ha, talk about lucky."

"That wasn't luck, that was me," the Doctor said and they went to sit in an area in the middle of a pedestrian-only road.

"The moral is, if you're gonna get stuck at the end of the universe, get stuck with an ex-Time Agent and his vortex manipulator," Jack said, tapping his vortex manipulator.

"But this Master bloke, he's got the Tardis," Martha said "He could be anywhere in time and space."

"No, he's here," the Doctor said "Trust me." He then Looks around and sees Saxon campaign posters plastered everywhere.

"Who is he, anyway?" Martha asked "And that voice at the end, that wasn't the professor."

"If the Master's a Time Lord, he must have regenerated," Jack said

"Jack, he definitely regenerated, that light from inside the Tardis, that was one form of regeneration energy," Rose explained to Jack.

"What does that mean?" Martha asked "You keep saying regeneration, but what is it?"

"Martha, regeneration is a process that we gallifreyans go through when we are fatally injured, our facial features, voices, body, sometimes gender, new person," Rose explained "Luckily I've only gone through it once."

The Doctor notices a homeless man tapping a repeating rhythm on an enamel mug.

"Then how are we gonna find him?" Martha asked.

"we'll know him, the moment me and Rose see him," the Doctor answered "Time Lords and Time Ladies always do."

"But hold on," Martha said as she notices the posters around them "If he could be anyone... We missed the election. But it can't be..."

The Doctor stands slowly, as does Rose as well as Jack and they walk towards a giant screen showing the news, Martha follows.

"Mr Saxon has returned from the Palace and is greeting the crowd inside Saxon Headquarters," the newscaster said.

The screen shows Saxon walking downstairs with a female blonde entourage at his side.

"I said I knew that voice," Martha said "When he spoke inside the Tardis. I've heard that voice hundreds of times. I've seen him. We all have. That was the voice of Harold Saxon."

"That's him," the Doctor said "He's Prime Minister."

"Mr Saxon, this way, sir," a photographer on the screen said "Come on, kiss for the lady, sir."

"The Master is Prime Minister of Great Britain," the Doctor said and the Master kisses the woman at his side "The Master and his wife."

On the screen the Master steps forward "This country has been sick. This country needs healing," he said speaking to the press "This country needs medicine. In fact, I'd go so far as to say that, what this country really needs, right now... is a doctor." The Master then smiles on the screen.

"I think that was a message for me," the Doctor said.

Martha takes the Doctor, Rose and Jack to her flat "Home," Martha said as she opened her door and entered her flat.

"What have you got? Computer, laptop, anything?" The Doctor asked Martha and Jack tries to make a call on his mobile, "Jack, who are you phoning? You can't tell anyone, we're here!" The Doctor told him as he put his glasses on.

"Just some friends of mine, but there's no reply..." Jack said as he answered the Doctor's question.

"Here you go," Martha said as she hands the Doctor a laptop "Any good?"

Jack takes the laptop and goes to a desk in front of them and sits down " Doctor I can show you and Rose the Saxon websites. He's been around for ages."

"That's so weird though. It's the day after the election," Martha said "That's only four days after I met the two of you," she said talking about the Doctor and Rose.

"We went flying all around the universe while he was here the whole time," the Doctor said, with concern and had one of his hands on the back of his head.

"Are either of you gonna tell us who he is?" Martha asked,with her hands on her hips

"He's a Time Lord.

What about the rest of it? I mean, who'd call himself the Master?" Martha asked

"Koschei does," Rose murmured as she goes to sit on Martha's couch

"That's all you need to know," the Doctor told Martha

"Come on, show me Harold Saxon," He said to Jack, leaning at the desk

Martha checks her answering machine and saw that there was one from Tish.

"Martha, where are you? I've got this new job," the voice message said You won't believe it. It's weird, they just phoned me up out of the blue. I'm working for..."

"Oh, like it matters." Martha said, as she shuts the answering machine off thinking that it doesn't matter

The Doctor came over to join the Rose on the couch, perching himself on the arm, as they watched some of the campaign ads featuring Sharon Osbourne, McFly, and even Anne Widdecombe. Jack closed out of them to show them pictures of the life of "Harold Saxon".

"Former Minister of Defence. First came to prominence when he shot down the Racnoss on Christmas Eve," Jack said as he turns to Doctor and Rose "Nice work, by the way."

"Oh, thanks," the Doctor said, sounding like that he did not really care.

"We were in the Thames when it happened with a bossy bride," Rose said.

"You should give me her number, Rose," Jack said

"Um, no offense Jack but I think Donna would scratch your eye out," Rose said

"He goes back years," Martha said as she goes to the laptop and slides through images of the Master "He's famous. Everyone knows his story. Look. Cambridge University, Rugby blue, won the Athletics thing, wrote a novel, went into business, marriage, everything. He's got a whole life."

A couple of minutes passed before Jack stood. "Anyone want a coffee?" he asked. They all just gave him a look. "Right… tea, then?" everyone nodded and he went into the kitchen to make four teas and the Doctor goes to sit at the desk.

"But he's got the Tardis," Jack said from the kitchen. He emerged carrying four cups and handed them out. "Maybe the Master went back in time and has been living here for decades."

"No," the Doctor said adamantly

"Why not?" Jack asked "Worked for me."

"When he was stealing the Tardis, the only thing me or Rose could do was fuse the coordinates," the Doctor said as he took the cup of tea from Jack "Rose locked them permanently. He can only travel between the year 100 trillion and the last place the TARDIS landed. Which is right here, right now," The Doctor explained as he drinked the cup of tea

"Yeah, but a little leeway?" Jack said

"Well... 18 months, tops," the Doctor said The most he could have been here is 18 months. So how has he managed all this?" "Yeah the longest he must've been here was since the Doctor regenerated," Rose agreed "Which was around the same time Harriet Jones was removed from office, after she ordered Torchwood to destroy the Sycorax ship that was leaving earth."

"The Master was always sort of... hypnotic but this is on a massive scale," the Doctor said.

"I was gonna vote for him," Martha told them.

"Really?" The Doctor and Rose asked at the same time.

"Well, it was before I even met the two of you," Martha told them "And I liked him."

"Me too," Jack agreed.

"Why do you say that? What was his policy? What did he stand for?" The Doctor asked

"I dunno," Martha said dreamily, hypnotically "He always sounded... good." She then starts to tap her fingers unconsciously. "Like you could trust him. Just nice. He spoke about... I can't really remember, but it was good. Just the sound of his voice."

"What's that?" The Doctor asked, noticing the rhythm that Martha was doing with her fingers.

"What?" Martha asked as she schnapps out of the dreamily, hypnotic state.

"The Doctor means that rythm your doing, Martha," Rose said "That tapping."

"Yeah, what Rose said that tapping, that rhythm! What are you doing?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know, it's nothing," Martha said "It's j... I don't know!" she then stuttered.

"SAXON BROADCAST ALL CHANNELS" appears on the screen of Martha's laptop as A tune plays from the website.

The Doctor goes to Martha's TV and turns it on "Our lord and master is speaking to his kingdom," he mutters.

On the Television screen they saw the Master sitting in front of the ornate fireplace in the Cabinet Room of 10 Downing street.

"Britain, Britain, Britain. What extraordinary times we've had. Just a few years ago, this world was so small. And then they came, out of the unknown, falling from the skies," the Master said.

"You've seen it happen... Big Ben destroyed, a spaceship over London," he said as a clip of the slitheen ship hitting one side of Big ben plays.

"All those ghosts and metal men," he then said as a clip of the ghost forms of the cybermen at Westminster bridge played.

"The Christmas star that came to kill," he then said as a clip of the racnoss ship shooting out electricity plays "Time and time again the government told you nothing. Well not me. Not Harold Saxon. Because my purpose here today is to tell you this... citizens of Great Britain... I have been contacted. A message, for humanity, from beyond the stars."

The Master then nods to someone that is not on the TV screen off and a video showing a sphere, the picture of the video wasn't very good quality, it was rather grainy. "People of the Earth, we come in peace. We bring great gifts. We bring technology and wisdom and protection. And all we ask in return is your friendship," the sphere said, in a feminine high pitch and childish sounding voice.

The screen switched back to the Master "Ooh, sweet. And this species has identified itself. They're called the Toclafane."

"What?!" The Doctor and Rose cried in shock, knowing too well that Toclafane don't even exist.

"And tomorrow morning they will appear. Not in secret, but to all of you. Diplomatic relations with a new species will begin. Tomorrow, we take our place in the universe. Every man, woman and child. Every teacher and chemist and lorry driver and farmer. And every... oh, I don't know... medical student?"

As the Master said this the Doctor and Rose whips around to look at Martha before the Doctor turns the TV around to find a dynamite bomb ready to go off and The Doctor grabs the laptop and his overcoat as they rush out into the street just as the front window of her flat explodes.

"All right?" the Doctor asked.

"Fine, yeah, fine," Jack replied.

"Doctor, I'm okay as well," Rose answers.

"Martha?" The Doctor asked and he sees Martha is using her mobile "What are you doing?" He asks her.

"He knows about me," Martha said "What about my family?"

"Don't tell them anything!" The Doctor said.

"I'll do what I like!" Martha said snapping at him "Mum? Oh my God, you're there," she said as her mother answers.

"Course I'm here, sweetheart. You all right?" her mother answers.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Mum, has there been anyone asking about me?"

As Martha says this the Doctor put his overcoat on.

"Martha, I think perhaps you should come 'round," her mother said

"I can't! Not now!" Martha replied.

"No, but it's your father," her mother said "We've been talking and we thought we might give it another go."

The Doctor took off his glasses as Martha heard her mother say this.

"Don't be so daft! Since when?" She asked her mother.

"Just come 'round," her mother said "Come to the house, we can celebrate."

"You'd never get back with him in a million years," Martha informed her.

"Ask him yourself," her mother said and hands the phone to her father.

"Martha, it's me," her father said

"Dad? What are you doing there?"Martha asked him

"Like your mother said, come 'round. We can explain everything," he answers.

"Dad? Just say yes or no," Martha said "Is there someone else there?"

Then suddenly there was a short pause "Yes! Just run!" he then said. "Listen to me! Just run! I don't know who they are!"

Suddenly, yelling could be heard down the line on Martha's phone and horror and fear grew on Martha's face.

"Dad! What's going on? Dad?" she cried in alarm. She snapped the phone shut and ran to a car that may have been hers. "I gotta help them!" she cried.

"That's exactly what they want! It's a trap!" The Doctor told her.

"I don't care!" Martha snapped at him.

They really didn't have many options. It was Martha's family, and she was very determined to protect them. With a hard look at the others, the Doctor jumped into the front passenger seat as Rose and Jack jumped in the back. Then she was driving off. She was driving so fast and recklessly that Rose was surprised they didn't have a line of police cars chasing them.

"Corner!" The Doctor yelled at Martha as she haphazardly swung around. The tires squealed and they rattled around. But Martha still held that look of furious determination.

She connected her phone to the handless connection and waited impatiently as it dialled. "C'mon, Tish. Pick up!" Martha muttered

"Martha, I can't talk right now," Tish said "We just made first contact. Did you see... Suddenly she cut herself off. When she spoke again it wasn't to them. "What are you doing?" she cried indignantly. There was a clunk as she dropped her phone and they heard her shouts getting further away.

"What's happening?! Tish!" Martha yelled and glances at the Doctor. "It's your fault! You stupid bloody Time Lords. The lot of you! It's your fault!"

Soon they screeched around the corner to see Martha's mother being loaded into a police van with Martha's father. "Martha, get out of here! Get out!" Her mother yelled.

"Target identified," A blonde woman, wearing a black blazer and skirt said and police officers of a firearms unit take position.

"Martha, reverse," the Doctor said.

"Take aim..." the woman said and the police aim their weapons at the car.

"Get out, now!"The Doctor shouts and Martha reverses into a 3-Point turn.

"Fire!" The woman commands the police and the police open fire at Martha's car.

"Move it!" Jack shouted at her as he and Rose ducked, as they take off down the road, bullets shatter the rear window.

"The only place we can go... planet Earth. Great," Martha said sarcastically, as she was upset.

"Careful!" The Doctor shouted as she nearly missed the corner.

"Calm down, Martha!" Rose pleaded.

"Now, Martha, listen to me," Jack said in a low voice "Do as I say. We've gotta ditch this car. Pull over. Right now!" He commanded forcefully when she was still too shocked to comply.

Soon they were driving the car under an old bridge and abandoning it in the rain. They started walking on foot under the bridge and out into the soft rain. Martha stopped a moment to grab her phone out and dialled another number.

"Martha, come on!" The Doctor commands.

Martha followed behind, the phone pressed to her ear. "Leo!" She cried when her brother answered "Oh, thank God! Leo, you gotta listen to me. Where are you?"

"I'm in Brighton," he answered "We came down with Boxer. Did you see that Saxon thing on telly?"

"Leo, just listen to me. Don't go home, I'm telling you. Don't phone Mum or Dad or Tish. You've gotta hide."

"Shut up." Leo said not believing her.

"On my life. You've gotta trust me. Go to Boxer's. Stay with him. Don't tell anyone! Just hide!" She said and the Master then intercepts the phone call "Ooh, a nice little game of hide-and-seek, the Master said, interrupting the phone call "I love that. But I'll find you, Martha Jones. Been a long time since we saw each other. Must be, what, one hundred trillion years?"

"Let them go, Saxon," Martha said. "Do you hear me?! Let them go!" Martha screams as the Doctor wheels around and takes the phone from Martha "I'm here," he told the Master.

"Doctor," the master whispered "Put the phone on speaker, I want to talk to Arkytior as well," he then said normally.

The Doctor puts the phone on speaker "Master," the Doctor said

"I like it when you use my name, Doctor," the Master said breathed

"You chose it. Psychiatrist's field day," The Doctor said.

"As you chose yours, Doctor. the man who makes people better. How sanctimonious is that?" The Master said

"Rose why did you choose the he name Rose as your title?" He then asked Rose.

"Because it was the name of my chameleon-arched self and it is the name that my nickname translates to in english," Rose answered

"Anyway, So... Prime Minister," the Doctor said

"I know. It's good, isn't it?" The Master said

"Who are those creatures? 'Cause there's no such thing as the Toclafane. It's just a made-up name like the Bogeyman," the Doctor told him.

"Do either of you remember all those fairy tales about the Toclafane when we were kids?" The Master asked them. "Back home. Where is it, Doctor? You must know cause Rose vanished sometime after your 200th Birthday as well as her 200th birthday, and she's here somehow," The Master said

"Gallifrey is Gone," the Doctor answers.

"How can Gallifrey be gone?" The Master asked.

"It burnt,"

"And the Time Lords?" He asked them

"Dead. And the Daleks... more or less," He told him.

"What happened to you?" He asked the Master

"The Time Lords only resurrected me because they knew I'd be the perfect warrior for a Time War. I was there when the Dalek Emperor took control of the Cruciform. I saw it. I ran. I ran so far. Made myself human so they would never find me because... I was so scared."

"I know," the Doctor said

"But what happened to you,Rose?" The master asked her.

"One day I was walking home to the Doctor, then the next I regenerated into a baby and Chameleon-arched and left on the doorstep of Jackie Tyler," Rose explained

"All of them, Doctor? But now you, which must mean..." The Master said.

"I was the only one who could end it," the Doctor confirmed "And I tried. I did. I tried everything."

"What did it feel like, though? Two almighty civilizations burning. Oh, tell me, how did it feel?" The Master asked him

"Stop it!" The Doctor snapped at him.

"Doctor, you must have been like one of those gods that the human race worships," the Master sais.

"I was alone till I found out the companion of my previous self was a chameleon-Arched Time Lady, as this incarnation of me saw her holding a fob watch, last year. ever since," The Doctor said

"You could stop this right now, Master" Rose pleaded, wanting her best friend back. "Me, and the Doctor could leave this planet and fight you across the constellations if that's what you want. But not on Earth."

"Too late," the Master said.

"Why do you say that?" The Doctor asked

"The drumming," the Master answered. "I thought it would stop but it never does. Never ever stops. Inside my head, the drumming, Doctor. The constant drumming. Even I told you about it once while we were at the Academy, Rose," the Master said

"I could help you," the Doctor pleaded "Please, let me help."

"It's everywhere. Listen, listen, listen," the Master said "Here come the drums. Here come the drums."

They then saw a man leaning on a building, that was near them begins tapping his hands against his legs.

"What have you done? Tell me how you've done this. What are those creatures? Tell us!" The Doctor cried.

"Ooh, look," the Master said "You both are on TV."

"Stop it! Answer me!" The Doctor shouts.

"No, really," the Master said "You're on telly! You, Rose and your little band, which, by the way, is ticking every demographic box. So, congratulations on that. Look, there you are! Ha!"

The Doctor sees a TV in a shop window on BBC News "They are known to be armed and extremely dangerous," the News reporter said.

"You're public enemies number one, two,three and four," the Master said "Oh, and you can tell handsome Jack that I've sent his little gang off on a wild goose chase to the Himalayas so he won't be getting any help from them." "Now, go on, off you go. Why not start by turning to the right?" The Master said as Jack and Martha joins the two Gallifreyans.

The Doctor turns around and sees a camera watching them "He can see us," he said as he uses his sonic screwdriver on the camera.

"Ooh, you public menace," the Master said "Better start running. Go on. Run!"

"He's got control of everything," the Doctor said

"What do we do?" Martha asked

"We've got nowhere to go," Jack said as he shook his head and the Doctor just looked at Martha and Jack as he didn't know what to do as well as Rose.

"Doctor, Rose, what do we do?" Martha asked them.

"Run for your life, Doctor and Arkytior!" The Master shouts to them on the phone

"We run," he said quietly. Then he grabbed Rose's hand. And they ran but where to, they had no idea as they ran through a shopping arcade.

 **Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well... Rose. Because I don't know how to write her properly. And I still need a Beta-reader.**


	40. The Sound of Drums Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC.**

It was dark by the time they found somewhere to hide. It was just an old abandoned warehouse, but it would do. and Martha walks into the disused warehouse, a carrier bag of takeaway in her hand. The Doctor is still at the laptop, wearing his glasses, while Jack uses his manipulator, and Rose was sitting with her husband.

"How was it?" Jack asked Martha.

"I don't think anyone saw me," she said "Anything new?"

"I've got this tuned into the government wavelength so we can follow what Saxon's doing," Jack said,tapping his vortex Manipulator.

"Yeah, I meant about my family," Martha told him.

"It still says the Jones family taken in for questioning," the Doctor told her looking at the computer screen and taking a bag of chips from her "Tell you what, though, no mention of Leo."

"He's not as daft as he looks," Martha said "I'm talking about my brother on the run. How did this happen?"

Rose and Jack each takes a bag of chips from her.

"Nice chips," Jack said as he sits down

"Actually, they're not bad," the Doctor said as he pops one into his mouth.

"yeah they're not bad at all, Rose agreed "It's been months since I've eaten chips."

Martha sits down and she and Jack exchange looks and she nods her head in the Doctor and Rose's direction.

"So Doctor and Rose, who is he? How come the ancient society of Time Lords created a psychopath?" Jack asked the Doctor and Rose.

"And what is he to the both of you? Like a colleague or..."

"A friend, at first," the Doctor replied.

"He was a brother to me when we were children," Rose said.

"I thought one of you were gonna say he was a secret brother to one of you or something,"Martha said and the Doctor, Rose and Jack stare at her.

"You've been watching too much TV," the Doctor told Martha and she chuckles half-heartedly.

"But all the legends of Gallifrey made it sound so perfect," Jack told the two Gallifreyans

"Well, perfect to look at, maybe. And it was, it was beautiful," the Doctor said as he leans back in the chair he was sitting in.

"They used to call it the Shining World of the Seven Systems. And on the Continent of Wild Endeavour, in the Mountains of Solace and Solitude, there stood the Citadel of the Time Lords..." the Doctor told the two humans and the Doctor and Rose reminiscent Gallifrey as they saw a brilliant orange and yellow sky over snow-capped mountains and a large domed city on their home planet.

"Our species was the oldest species to ever live, 1 billion years and was the most mighty race in the universe, looking down on the galaxies below, sworn never to interfere. Only to watch," Rose said

They remembered seeing a lone Time Lord stands in ceremonial robes and collar "Children of Gallifrey, taken from their families at the age of eight to enter the Academy. And some say that's when it all began. When he was a child... that's when the Master saw eternity. As a novice, he was taken for initiation, he stood in front of the untempered schism, it's a gap in the fabric of reality through which could be seen the whole of the vortex. You stand there, eight years old... staring at the raw power of time and space, just a child. Some would be inspired... some would run away... and some would go mad," the Doctor explained :I don't know," he then finished brightly

"The only place that you can see the time Vortex now is either traveling through the Tardis with the doors open and the only other place is in the heart of the Tardis, which I absorbed for a while while I was still Chameleon arched," Rose added.

"What about the two of you?" Martha asked

"Oh, the ones that ran away," the Doctor said.

"Me too, I was one of the ones who ran away as well," Rose said.

"We never stopped," the Doctor said.

Then Jack's Vortex Manipulator started beeping

"Encrypted channel with files attached," Jack said as he opened the cover of his vortex manipulator and presses some buttons on it "Don't recognize it."

"Patch it through to the laptop," the Doctor said leaning forward to grab it.

"Um, since we're telling stories, um, there's something I haven't told either of you," Jack said.

A moment later the files were patched through to the laptop and the screen showed the large honeycomb 'T' logo of Torchwood.

"You work for Torchwood," The Doctor said and Rose muttered the word.

"I swear to the two of you, it's different. It's changed, There's only half a dozen of us now." Jack said defending himself that he had nothing to do with the ghosts, a year ago, when the Doctor and Rose lost Jackie.

"Everything Torchwood did and you're part of it?!" The Doctor snapped

"The old regime was destroyed at Canary Wharf. I rebuilt it, I changed it. And when I did that, I did it for both of you, in your honours," Jack explained to them.

"I'm - I'm so sorry about your step-mother, Rose," he said quietly.

"I'm sure she's happy," Rose convinced herself. "She's got Pete back, and she was pregnant and she would have had the baby by now."

When Jack looked at her in concern, the Doctor stepped in to explain. "Her step-mother didn't die, Jack. She was taken through to another universe where Rose's step-father was still alive. That universe's Jackie had died the first time we came through… Our Jackie just kind of… took her place. But the walls are closed, we can't see her again. Her or Mickey." Jack nodded. The Doctor sniggered when he remembered Torchwood's motto. "If it's alien it's ours… Bloody Torchwood."

"Hey! You can talk," Jack snapped back. "I've read the files. Technically it's your fault it was created."

"What were we supposed to do? Let the werewolf kill Queen Victoria?" The Doctor exclaimed, defending himself.

The Doctor only glares at him before opening the file and saw that It was a video attachment. A woman with blonde hair appeared on the screen and looked seriously at the camera.

"If I haven't returned to my desk by 2200 hours, this file will be emailed to Torchwood," she said in a low voice. "Which means, if you're watching this, then I'm..." she trailed off as she couldn't say the word "Anyway, the Saxon files are attached. But take a look at the Archangel document. That's when it all started. When Harry Saxon became Minister in charge of launching the Archangel Network."

The screen changed to show a bunch of satellites surrounding the Earth.

"What's the Archangel Network?" The Doctor asked.

"I've got Archangel," Martha said "Everyone's got it."

"It's the mobile phone network," Jack told him "'Cause, look, it's gone worldwide. They've got 15 satellites in orbit. Even the other networks, they're all carried by Archangel."

"Doctor,my phone's got it as well," Rose said taking out her phone and the Doctor takes Rose's phone and uses his sonic screwdriver on it.

"It's in the phones!" He exclaimed "Oh, I said he was a hypnotist! Wait, wait, wait. Hold on."

He banged the phone against the table and suddenly it emitted the same four beat rhythms, "There it is. That rhythm, it's everywhere. Ticking away in the subconscious."

"What is it, mind control?" Martha asked him.

"No, it's to Subtle," Rose explained "Any stronger and people would question it."

"Exactly!" The Doctor agreed with Rose "But contained in that rhythm, in layers of code... 'Vote Saxon. Believe in me.' Whispering to the world."

"Oh, yes! That's how he hid himself from me and Rose. 'Cause we both should have sensed there was another Time Lord on Earth besides each other. We both should have known way back. The signal cancelled him out," he explained

"Any way you can stop it?" Jack asked the Doctor and Rose.

"Not from down here," the Doctor answered "But now we know how he's doing it."

"And we can fight back," Martha said.

"Oh, yes!" The Doctor exclaimed, as he took out his screwdriver and safety scissors

"Yep!" Rose said at the same time as her husband and she stuck her tongue between her teeth as she smiled.

The Doctor puts the scissors on his glasses as he takes apart Rose's mobile and Martha's laptop and he then takes Rose's key as well as Martha's as well Jack's key and he uses the sonic screwdriver to weld circuitry to the keys and he then ties them to string so they can be worn around the neck and took the safety scissors off his glasses and took the glasses off as well.

"Four Tardis keys, four pieces of the Tardis with low-level perception properties because the Tardis is designed to blend in," the Doctor explained "Well, sort of, but... Now! The Archangel Network's got a second low-level signal. Weld the key to the network and... Martha," he said as he grabbed one of the four keys "look at me. You can see me, yes?" He said as he steps backwards.

"Yep!" She replied.

"What about now?" He asked as he slips the key over his neck and Martha's vision veers off and she blinks and both Rose and Jack chuckles.

"No, I'm here," the Doctor said and she hears an echo from him as he waves his hand "Look at me."

"It's like... I know you're there but I don't want to know," Martha said.

"And back again," he said as he takes off the key. "See? It just shifts your perception a tiny little bit. Doesn't make us invisible, just unnoticed," He said and he paused trying to think of a suitable metaphor. "Oh, I know what it's like. It's like... it's like when you fancy someone and they don't even know you exist. That's what it's like. Come on!" He said as he and Rose walked out of the warehouse and Martha looks at Jack.

"You too, hunh?" Jack asked Martha and they then followed the Doctor and Rose onto the streets.

"Don't run. Don't shout. Just keep your voice down," the Doctor warned Martha and Jack "Draw attention to yourself and the spell is broken. Just keep to the shadows."

"Like ghosts," Jack said.

"Yeah, that's what we are," the Doctor agreed "Ghosts."

They looked rather solemn as they walked through the dark streets, unseen by all, but each other and they each place a key around their necks before heading into the city.

It was only a few hours later, in the early dawn that they watched as the Master spoke with the American President. They only got snippets of the conversation, but from what they could make out, the President was taking over first contact, and the Master was placating him. They knew he was planning something behind it, and the only information they found was where and when it was held.

But nothing truly interesting happened until a van rolled by. It stopped not far from them and the master did a small hop and jump and laughed.

"Hi, guys! All will be revealed," he said and Martha's father tried to lunge right at him.

"Oh my God," Martha breathed and both Rose and the Doctor rested a hand on her arm to keep her from going forward.

"Don't move," the Doctor warned in a low voice.

"But..."

"Don't," he repeated himself as all they could do was watch as the struggling, fighting family were transferred to a Land Rover.

"I'm gonna kill him," Martha whispered, there was no venom in her voice.

"What's Say I use this perception filter to walk up behind him and break his neck?" Jack suggested.

"Now that sounds like Torchwood,"The DOctor growled as he glanced at the former 51st century Time Agent.

"Still a good plan," Jack muttered.

"He's a Time Lord, which makes him our responsibility," the Doctor told Jack "Me and Rose are not here to kill him. We're here to save him."

"Aircraft carrier Valiant, Jack said as he started tapping buttons, finding the information they needed. "It's a UNIT ship at 28.2N and 10.02E."

"How do we get onboard?" Martha asked.

"Does that thing work as a teleport?" The Doctor asked as he looks at Jack

"Since you revamped it, Doctor, yeah. Coordinates set."

The Doctor makes sure they're all touching the manipulator before activating it and they arrive in one of the Valiant's engine rooms. Martha and Jack groan.

"Oh, that thing is rough," Martha said

"I've has worse nights," Jack said as he cracks his neck "Welcome to the Valiant."

"It's dawn," Martha said as she walks to porthole "Hold on, I thought this was a ship. Where's the sea?"

"A ship for the 21st century," Jack explained "Protecting the skies of planet Earth."

They look out the porthole and saw that the Valiant is a massive aircraft carrier in the sky with three landing strips.

a few moments later as The Doctor, Rose, Martha and Jack run through the maintenance corridors. The Doctor stops.

"We've no time for sightseeing!" Jack told the Time Lord

"No, no. Wait. Shh, shh, shh," the Doctor interrupted him. "Can't you hear it?"

"Hear what?" Jack asked.

"I hear it, Doctor," Rose said.

"Doctor, my family's on board," Martha said as she strides past him.

"Brilliant! This way!" The Doctor said before they change direction and run through more corridors.

The Doctor opens a set of doors and they saw the Tardis in front of them

"Oh, at last!"

"Finally!" Rose exclaimed as she saw the Tardis as well.

"Oh, yes!" Martha exclaimed as she laughs.

"What's it doing on the Valiant ?" Jack asked and They open the doors to the Tardis to see a very different interior bathed in red and saw that the console has been stripped of certain parts and caged off.

"What the hell's he done?" Jack asked.

"Don't touch it," the Doctor warned them.

"I'm not going to."

"What's he done though?" Martha asked "Sounds like it's... sick."

"Martha, she is sick, the Tardis is sick and in pain," Rose said

"It can't be. No, no, no, no, no, no, it can't be," the Doctor mumbled

"Doctor, what is it?" Martha asked.

"He's cannibalised the Tardis," he explained.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jack asked, thinking that what he thought the Master had done to the Tardis was just a theory.

"It's a paradox machine," the Doctor growled, confirming Jack's suspicions and he ducked down and looked at some of the dials. "As soon as this hits red, it activates," he told the two humans "At this speed, it'll trigger, he grabs Jack's arm and looks at Jack's watch "at 8:02."

"First contact is at 8:00 and then two minutes later..." Jack said

"What's it for? What's a paradox machine do?" Martha asked them.

"More importantly, can you and Rose stop it?" Jack asked.

"Not until we know what it's doing," the Doctor told him "Touch the wrong bit and blow up the solar system."

"Then we've got to get to the Master," Martha said.

"Yeah. How do we stop him?" Jack asked.

"Oh, I've got a way," the Doctor said "Sorry, didn't I tell you?" He grinned cheekily at them. Without another word, he took Rose by the hand and led them all out. He was going to find the Master and put a stop to this.

Quietly they found their way into the main deck of the Valiant as the American President, President Winters, was addressing the world.

"This plan, you gonna tell us?" Jack whispered to the Doctor.

"If I can get this," he said held up the key he was wearing "around the Master's neck... cancel out his perception, they'll see him for real. It's just hard to go unnoticed with everyone on red alert. If they stop me... you've got a key."

"Yes, sir," Jack said.

"I'll get him," Martha assured him.

"And I ask you now, the American president said "I ask of the human race, to join with me in welcoming our friends. I give you the Toclafane." The spheres appear around him "My name is Arthur Coleman Winters, President of the United States of America and designated representative of the United Nations. I welcome you to the planet Earth and its associated moon."

"You're not the Master," one of the toclafane said with a male voice.

"We like the Mr Master," the toclafane with a female voice said.

"We don't like you," another toclafane said with a deeper male voice than the first.

"I... can be Master, if you so wish," President Winters said "I will accept mastery over you if that is God's will."

"Man is stupid," the third toclafane said.

"Master is our friend," the first toclafane said.

"Where's my Master, pretty please?" The Toclafane with a female voice said.

"Oh, all right then. It's me," the Master said as he stands up "Ta-da!" he then Laughs "Sorry. Sorry, I have this effect. People just get obsessed. Is it the smile? Is it the aftershave? Is it the capacity to laugh at myself? I don't know. It's crazy!"

"Saxon, what are you talking about?" The American President asked him.

"I'm taking control, Uncle Sam," the Master said as his mood changed to a serious one and faces the American President "Starting with you."

"Kill him," he commanded the toclafane and one of the Toclafane shoots the American President with a laser and he disintegrates. Chaos erupts as everyone tries to leave the room and Saxon's men pull out their weapons.

The Master claps his hands and laughs manically "Guards!" He then shouts as he runs up the stairs.

"Nobody move! Nobody move!" One of the guards orders as they point their weapons at everyone trying to leave the room.

"Now then, peoples of the Earth, please attend carefully," the Master said. This was the point that the Doctor chose to act. He lunged forward only to be grabbed by the guards. "Stop him!" the Master called at the same time. The Doctor was forced to his knees.

"We meet at last, Doctor, the Master said. "Oh, I love saying that!"

"Stop this! Stop it now!" The Doctor cried.

"As if a perception filter's gonna work on me," the Master sneered and looked over to where Rose, Martha and Jack were "Oh, and look, it's Arkytior, the girlie and the freak. Although, I'm not sure which one I'm calling a freak."

then suddenly Jack rushes towards him and the Master held up some sort of thick metal tube and shot Jack. He fell to the floor dead, Rose and Martha dropped to his side. "Laser screwdriver, who'd have sonic? And the good thing is, he's not dead for long. I get to kill him again!"

"Master, just calm down, the Doctor told him "Just look at what you're doing. Just stop. If you could see yourself..."

"Oh, do excuse me, little bit of personal business," the Master said "Back in a minute." He walked over to stand before the Doctor, "Let him go." He ordered and the guards pushed the Doctor to the floor.

"It's that sound, the sound in your head," he said desperately. "What if I could help?"

"Oh, how to shut him up?" the Master said sarcastically "I know. Memory Lane!" he sat on the stairs, facing the Doctor "Professor Lazarus. Remember him? And his genetic manipulation device? Did you think that little Tish got that job merely by coincidence? I've been laying traps for you all this time. And if I can concentrate all that Lazarus technology into one little screwdriver... But, ooh, if I only had the Doctor's biological code. Oh, wait a minute, I do!" He said as he suddenly runs over to a silver case and opens it "I've got his hand! And if Lazarus made himself younger, what if I reverse it? Another hundred years?" He said to him he aims the screwdriver at the Doctor who screams as he goes into convulsions as his genetic makeup is altered. Jack revived just in time to see what was happening and grab Rose's wrist.

"Teleport," Jack told her as he hands her his Vortex Manipulator.

"I can't," Rose said "We can't stop him," Jack said "Get and Martha have out of here. Get out."

"Not 'till, I know what the Doctor will want me and Martha to do," Rose told him.

The Master then stops and Rose went over to the Doctor just as he sunk to the floor. He looked so, so terribly old. But she cupped his cheek and looked at him with sad, tender eyes. "Doctor," she whispered.

Martha came over to them and helped him sit up a little. The master ignored Rose, and moved right on to the target that he could actually taunt. "Aw, she's a would-be doctor. But tonight, Martha Jones, we've flown them in all the way from prison!" The door slides open and guards dragged Martha's mother, Francine, her father, Clive and Tish in guns pressed to the backs of their necks.

"Mum," Martha breathed.

"I'm sorry," her mother said, crying

"The Toclafane," the Doctor growled at the master with a laboured breath. what are they?" The Master then knelt before him and gestured that he couldn't hear what he said "Who are they?"

"Doctor, if I told you the truth, your hearts would break."he replied softly, placing his hand splayed over the centre of the Doctor's chest.

"Is it time?" The first toclafane asked.

"Is it ready?" The third toclafane asked

"Is the machine singing?" The Toclafane with a female voice asked.

The Master checks his watch "Two minutes past." He ran up the steps to join his wife and faced the camera "So! Earthlings. Basically, um, end of the world." He Held up his laser screwdriver into the air "Here... come... the drums!"

With a click Rogue Trader's 'Voodoo Child' played over the intercom and the sky split. From the red splitting heaves, thousands upon thousands of the spheres flew down into the sky. And the Master and a dancing Lucy Saxon ran to watch from the windows.

"How many do you think?" He asked his wife.

"I don't know," she replied.

"Six billion," he said and he switched the speakers to project outside "Down you go, kids!" He called to the billions of Toclafane and the Toclafane swarm down to Earth, zooming in on Manhattan, Tokyo, and London. People go into the streets to see and the Toclafane begin firing indiscriminately.

"Shall we decimate them?" The Master asked his wife as he looks at her "That sounds good. Nice word, decimate."

"Remove one-tenth of the population!" He orders the Toclafane and the Toclafane burst into people's homes.

"Arkytior, take Martha with you,pretend to be looking for something to kill Koschei. tell the world about me and use the countdown," the Doctor whispers to Rose and Rose told Martha the plan and she can only cry as she and Rose listens to the messages coming in from the surface.

"Valiant, this is Geneva! We're getting slaughtered down here!" one of the messages said

Rose and Martha both stood up, leaving the Doctor.

"Help us, for God's sake! Help us! They're everywhere!" Another message said.

"This is London, Valiant ! This is London calling! What do we do?!" The third message they heard and Martha looks at her family.

"They're killing us! The Toclafane are killing us!" a fourth message said and with a last look at the Doctor, Rose activates the Vortex Manipulator with Martha pressing it as well and both the Doctor and Jack exchange a look before the Doctor turns to look at the Master.

Rose and Martha arrives in a field overlooking the destruction of London.

"We're coming back," Rose and Martha said before running off.

The Master forces the Doctor to watch the fall of Earth from a window.

"And so it came to pass... that the human race fell and the Earth was no more. And I looked down upon my new dominion as master of all and I thought it... good," the Master said as the Doctor, breathes heavily with helplessness evident on his face.

 **To be continued...**

 **Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well... Rose. Because I don't know how to write her properly. And I still need a Beta-reader.**


	41. TLOTL & TL part 1

**Chapter title stands for "The Last of the Time Lords and Time Ladies"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC.**

One Year Later, it was a cold night as Rose and Martha both were in a boat heading towards the shores of Britain and Martha was wearing a backpack "Almost home," Martha said.

'yep we're almost back in britain," Rose agreed, even though it wasn't her birth place she still considered Britain to be her adopted home since her planet being destroyed.

They saw a figure holding an old fashioned lantern and soon the boat pulled up on the shore.

Then the two women jumped out and ran through the water up to the man with the lamp. He smiled when he saw them, hope lighting his face as it did so many when they saw the infamous duo.

"What's your name, then?" Martha asked the man.

"Tom Milligan," he answered. "No need to ask who the two of you are, the famous Martha Jones and Rose Smith. How long since the two of you were last in Britain?"

"365 days. It's been a long year," Martha answered.

Rose, Martha and Tom walk up the beach.

"So what's the plan?" Tom asked them.

"This Professor Docherty. We need to see her," Martha said. "Can you get us there?"

"She works in a repair shed, Nuclear Plant 7. I can get you both inside," Tom told them. "What's all this for? What's so important about her?"

"Sorry, Tom. The less you know the better. We'd be putting you at risk," Rose told him gently.

"There's a lot of people depending on you two," Tom said "You're a bit of a legend."

"What does the legend say?" Martha asked him.

"That the two of you sailed the Atlantic," he said. "Walked across America. That you're the only people to get out of Japan alive. Martha Jones, and Rose Smith they say: They're gonna save the world. Bit late for that."

"How come you can drive? Don't you get stopped?" Martha asked upon seeing a truck.

"Medical staff," Tom answered "Used to be in paediatrics back in the old days. But that gives me a license to travel so I can help out at the labour camps."

"Great. we're travelling with a doctor," Martha muttered and as she said this Rose burst out laughing and Martha joined in a little. Tom looked at the two of them almost in shock. It had probably been a very long time since he had heard anyone genuinely laugh.

The three of them get into the truck "Story goes, that you're the only people on Earth who can kill him," Tom said "That you two, are the only people who can kill the Master stone dead."

Rose and Martha looked at each other. They knew that they couldn't kill anyone. Ever. "Let's just drive," Martha snapped at him. They couldn't afford to tell him the truth… and they couldn't afford to let him lose hope.

The Valiant sails above the clouds, "Citizens rejoice. Your lord and master stands on high playing Track 3," The Master said over the intercom.

The door to the conference room which was also the bridge opens and the Master spins. "I Can't Decide", by Scissor Sisters plays and the Master sings along and he struts in then slides to his wife who is wearing a red gown and gives her a long kiss and then he sits in one of the chairs at the table and spins as Francine, in a maid's uniform, serves him tea, he drinks a sip of the tea and immediately spits it out and drops the cup on the floor.

He then runs up onto the bridge and begins ringing an old-fashioned ship's bell. and the Doctor crawls out of a tent that has straw on the floor, beside a tent is a bowl that has the word "Dog" on it and the Master goes down to the Doctor and forces him into a wheelchair.

The Master pushes the Doctor around the room in the wheelchair ending up by one of the windows.

"It's ready to rise, Doctor. The new Time Lord Empire," the Master said as there were some of the Toclafane spheres floating outside the window "It's good, isn't it? Isn't it good? Anything? No? Anything?" He sighed when the Doctor didn't show a response to him and waved his hand in front of the Doctor's withered face. He watched out the window a moment.

"Oh, but they broke your hearts, didn't they? Those Toclafane, ever since you worked out what they really are. They say Martha Jones... and Arkytior has came back to Britain. Now why would they do that?"

"Leave them alone," the Doctor hissed at him.

"But you said something to Arkytior, didn't you? On the day I took control," The Master said, remembering that the Doctor whispered to Rose a year ago "What did you tell her?"

"I have one thing to say to you," the Doctor said "You know what it is."

"Oh, no you don't!" The Master said as he gets up and pushes the Doctor away until he hits a wall.

"Valiant now entering Zone One airspace. Citizens rejoice," the PA said.

The Master claps his hands "Come on, people! What are we doing? Launch Day in 24 hours!"

As the Doctor Sees Francine picking something off the floor nearby, he subtly stuck out three fingers. He saw her nod and knew that the message would be passed around.

Back on the surface of Earth Rose, Martha and Tom were in a rocky valley and saw that there was a monumental stature of the Master carved in rock.

"All over the Earth, those things," Martha said nodding to the large statue of the Master.

"He's even carved himself into Mount Rushmore," Rose said "I still can't believe he's became so narcissistic," she muttered.

"Best to keep down," Tom warned them, holding out a hand to keep them low. "Here we go," he said as he went to peer over rocks and both Rose and Martha joined him to see a huge field filled with missiles. "The entire south coast of England... converted into shipyards. They bring in slave labour every morning,"Tom said "Break up cars, houses, anything, just for the metal. Building a fleet out of scrap."

"You should see Russia and Ukraine,"Martha said mournfully "That's Shipyard Number One. All the way from the Black Sea in the Crimean peninsula to the Bering Strait in Siberia."

"There's 100,000 rockets ready for war," Rose said bitterly.

"War? With who?" Tom asked confusedly.

"The rest of the universe," she answered "we've been out there, Tom. In space. Before all this happened. And there's a thousand different civilizations all around us with no idea of what's happening here. The Master can build weapons big enough to devastate them all. And I've been working pretty hard to keep them from that for the last few years. I'm not having him ruin it."

"The two of you have been in space?" Tom said in disbelief.

"Problem with that?" Martha asked him.

"No. No, just uh... Wow. Anything else I should know about the two of you?" Tom asked them.

"I've met Shakespeare," Martha said as if it were an everyday thing.

"I was born on a different planet," Rose said in the same tone as Martha's. "My home planet is 29,000-30,000 light years away." Tom's look of bewilderment grew as Rose told him that she's an alien. But it didn't last long when two Toclafane came up behind them. Tom turned to face them as Rose and Martha stayed still as they could.

"Identify, little man," one of them said to Tom.

"I... I've got a license," Tom stuttered pulling some ID from his pocket and holding up his hands. "Thomas Milligan, Peripatetic Medical Squad. I'm allowed to travel. I was just checking for..."

"Soon the rockets will fly and everyone will need medicine," the other Toclafane said in its sickeningly sweet mechanical voice. You'll be so busy." They laughed as they flew away.

It wasn't until they were completely gone that Rose and Martha moved and stood up. Tom turned to face them in confusion. "But, they didn't see you," he said.

Martha took the key from around her neck and held it up. "How do you think we travelled the world?" Martha smirked.

"A… key?" Tom's confusion was growing by the second.

"It's a perception filter," Rose told him as they turned and headed towards the truck again.

"The Master set up Archangel, that mobile network, 15 satellites around the planet, but really it's transmitting a low-level psychic field. That's how everyone got hypnotised into thinking he was Harold Saxon," Martha explained to Tom.

"Saxon," Tom said "Feels like years ago."

"Just one," Rose sighed. "Point is, the key's tuned into the same frequency, as well as being part of a ship with a strong perception filter. It makes us… not invisible, just unnoticeable."

"But I can see the two of you," he said.

"That's 'cause you wanted to," Martha told him and both she and Rose Laughs at that.

"Yeah, I suppose I did," Tom said.

"Is there a Mrs Milligan?" Martha asked.

"No. No. What about you?" Tom asked Martha.

"No," she replied.

"Ok, so what about you, Rose, do you have someone?" He asked Rose .

"Yeah, I do, my husband, and childhood sweetheart, named 'The Doctor' he's trapped with the Master who aged him," Rose answered .

"Come on. We've got to find this Docherty woman," Martha said as she swung herself up into the truck. Rose followed her.

"We'll have to wait until the next work shift," Tom asked "What time is it now?"

3:55," Rose replied immediately, sensing the time through her Gallifreyan senses.

Back on the Valient The Doctor looked up to see that the clock read two minutes to three. It was nearly time. Soon they would put their plan to action. He only hopped that they actually achieved something from it.

The Master walks into the room followed by his wife.

"Time for my massage," the Master said and he then looked at his wife who was looking rather dazed and had a black eye that she hadn't quite managed to cover.

"Who shall I have today? Tanya. Come on, sweetheart. Lucy, have you met Tanya? She's gorgeous," he continued to taunt the poor woman who made the mistake of trusting him.

He then Took off his blazer and throws it onto the table. "Tanya, when we get to the stars, I'm gonna take you to Katria Nova. Whirlpools of gold." He sat down and the woman began on his shoulders. "You two should get to know each other. That might be fun."

Then an alarm went off "Condition red!" The PA system said.

Jack has done his job, which was to break free from his chains the Doctor thought to himself.

"What the hell?" The Master said running up the stairs to the bridge.

Francine grabs the Master's jacket and throws it to Tish who hands it to the Doctor and the Doctor takes out the Master's laser screwdriver and aims it at the Master.

"Oh, I see," the Master said as he puts hands up.

"I told you," the Doctor hissed "I have one thing to say."

The Doctor presses the button on the screwdriver to activate it but found out that it wasn't working and the Master laughs and the Doctor keeps trying to activate the screwdriver.

The Master leans over "Isomorphic controls," he told the Doctor and takes the screwdriver from him and then backhands the Doctor sending him to the floor.

"Which means they only work for me," the Master explained to all the people in the room who didn't have an IQ higher than a supercomputer. "Like this," he said and shoots at the wall beside Francine, but nicked her arm, which she instantly cradled to her. "Say sorry!" he commanded.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry!" she said as she was in pain.

"Mum!" Tish cried as she runs to her.

"Didn't you learn anything from the blessed Saints Martha and Arkytior?" He asked as Lucy runs over, and picks up his jacket, and helps put it on. "Siding with the Doctor is a very dangerous thing to do, just look at Arkytior's family when she was chameleon arched. You said that they're not even here anymore. Take them away."

A guard took the two women away and the Master came over and helped the Doctor into a chair. "Okay. Gotcha," he said "There you go, Gramps. Oh, do you know, I remember the days when the Doctor, oh, that famous Doctor, was waging a time war. Battling Sea Devils and Axons. He sealed the rift at the Medusa Cascade single-handed. Ooh. And look at him now. Stealing screwdrivers. How did he ever come to this? Oh yeah. Me!" He laughs excitedly.

"I just need you to listen," the Doctor said.

"No, it's my turn," the Master growled "Revenge! Best served hot. And this time... It's a message for Arkytior."

Back on the surface Tom cuts a hole in a chain-link fence large enough for the three of them to squeeze through. They then run across an open area of the compound before reaching their destination. Professor Docherty, who is an older woman, and she is hitting an old monitor when they find her.

"Professor Docherty?" Tom called

"Busy," she replied offhandedly.

"They, uh, they sent word ahead," Tom said "I'm Tom Milligan. These are Martha Jones and Rose Smith."

"The two of them could be the Queens of Sheba for all I care," Docherty said. "I'm still busy."

"Televisions don't work anymore," Martha told her.

"Oh, God, I miss Countdown," Docherty said "Hasn't been the same since Des took over. Both Deses. What's the plural of Des? Desii? Deseen? But we've been told there's gonna be a transmission." She then hits the monitor "From the man himself."

Rose then uses her screwdriver and static appears on the television screen "How did you do that?" Docherty asked the Time Lady.

Rose shows Docherty her screwdriver "Sonic screwdriver, works on anything except wood, and I knew that it would turn on the TV," Rose explained.

A grainy black and white shot of the Master appears on the tv and he looks into the camera "My people, he said in a smarmy voice. "Salutations on this, the eve of war. Lovely woman. But I know there's all sorts of whispers down there. Stories of two children, walking the Earth, giving you hope."

He walked back to reveal the old, crippled Doctor sitting in a wheelchair behind him and went and stand beside the Doctor."But I ask you... how much hope has this man got? Say hello, Gandalf," he said making a Lord of the Rings reference and Rose snorted. Usually the Doctor might have taken that as a complement.

"Except he's not that old but he's an alien with a much greater lifespan than you stunted, little apes." he suddenly said. He took out the Laser screwdriver and began to fiddle with the settings. "What if I suspended your capacity to regenerate? All 900 years of your life, Doctor. What if we could see them?" He said and then he activates his screwdriver as he uses it on him again.

"Older and older and older," he taunts, everyone watches as the Doctor writhes in agony "Down you go, Doctor," he continues to taunt as the Doctor falls to the floor "Down, down, down you go," he said and stops and there is a moment of silence "Doctor?" The Master said as he couldn't see him and bends down to see the Doctor's clothes lying on the floor, empty. Up by the neck, a large domed head peers out with huge, blinking eyes and the Master walks back to the camera "Received and understood, Miss Jones? How about you, Arkytior?" And with that the transmission ends.

"I'm sorry," Tom said to Rose.

"My husband's still alive," Rose said smiling to herself.

A few minutes later they all sat in Docherty's living quarters. She handed them out some papers on the Archangel network as she spoke.

"Obviously the Archangel Network would seem to be... the Master's greatest weakness. 15 satellites all around Earth, still transmitting. That's why there's so little resistance. It's broadcasting a telepathic signal that keeps people scared," Docherty explained to them.

"We could just take them out," Tom suggested.

"We could," Docherty said sarcastically. "15 ground-to-air missiles. You got any on you? Besides, any military action, the Toclafane descend."

"They're not called Toclafane," Rose said "That's a name the Master made up. It's just a name the Master stole from the fairytales of our people. Like the Boogie Man, it is told to scare Time tots away, Time tots is the name for our babies away. Those are something else."

"Then what are they, then?" Docherty asked.

"That's why we came to find you. Know your enemy," Martha said "I've got this," she said as she pulls a CD out of her bag. "No one's been able to look at a sphere close up. They can't even be damaged. Except once. The lightning strike in South Africa brought one of them down. Just by chance. I've got the readings on this."

Docherty puts the disc into the computer. She bangs it a few times before it works.

"Oh, whoever thought we'd miss Bill Gates," she said.

"So is that why you both travelled the world?" Tom asked them "To find a disc?"

"No. We just got lucky," Rose told him.

"I heard stories that the two of you walked the Earth to find a way to build a weapon," Docherty said and as she said this Rose remembers what the Doctor whispered to her.

"There!"She cried as the results finally came up "A current of 58.5 kilo amperes transferred charge of 510 megajoules precisely."

"Can you recreate that?" Tom asked her.

"I think so," Docherty said "Easily, yes."

"All right then, Dr Milligan, we're gonna get us a sphere," Martha said, looking at him.

Back on the Valient the Doctor who now he looks like a tiny Sméagol or a small eared house elf is locked in a large birdcage, in the conference room.

The doors slid open, and the Master and Lucy snuck into the room "Tomorrow, they launch," the Master told him, tauntingly. "We're opening up a rift in the Braccatolian space. They won't see us coming. Kinda scary."

"Then stop," the Doctor said.

"Once the empire is established and there's a new Gallifrey in the heavens, maybe then... it stops."

The Master walks over to the Doctor and Looks at him through the bars "The drumming. The never-ending drumbeat. Ever since I was a child. I looked into the vortex. That's when it chose me. The drumming, the call to war. Can't you hear it? Listen, it's there now. Right now. Tell me you can hear it, Doctor. Tell me."

"It's only you," the Doctor replied softly as he grabs the bars of his cage.

"Good."

Then suddenly the door opens and a sphere enters "Tomorrow, the war. Tomorrow we rise," the sphere said "Never to fall."

"You see? I'm doing it for them! You should be grateful! After all, you and Arkytior loves them. So very, very much," the Master said.

Their plan had worked flawlessly. Tom had attracted the attention of the Toclafane with gunshot, then led them right to the spot where they had set up the electric charge. Professor Docherty allowed Tom to run through, but jammed two plugs together, just as the Toclafane came through. It was caught in the electric field and fell to the ground.

Now the four of them stood over it as Professor Docherty fiddled with it, coaxing it open. She ran a scalpel through the small seam.

"There's some sort of magnetic clamp," she said "Hold on, I'll just trip the..." The clamp opens and Docherty opens the sides of the Toclafane like petals "Oh my God!" She exclaimed.

They all leaned over and peered inside. Nestled in a bed of wires was a creepy, slimy looking humanoid face. Machinery had been built in where the nose and mouth had used to be. Wires stuck into the side of it, attaching it to the sphere it was housed inside.

It almost reminded Rose of the Daleks. On the outside they were shiny and robotic and fearsome. But on the inside it showed the real creature. The small, soft, sickly creature that had hidden itself away. Both living for the kill.

"It's alive," Docherty said.

"Martha. Martha Jones. Rose Smith," the sphere said in a male voice.

"It knows you, the two of you," Tom said.

"Sweet, kind Martha and Rose. You helped us to fly."

"What do you mean?" Martha demanded shakily.

"You led us to salvation," the sphere explained.

"Who are you?"

"The skies are made of diamonds," the sphere answered.

"No," Martha said as she backs away "You can't be him."

"We share each other's memories," the sphere answered "You sent him to Utopia."

"Oh my God!" Martha cried and Rose gasped in horror and shock

"What's it talking about? What's it mean?" Tom asked, sounding panicked.

"What are they?" Docherty asked as well.

"They're you..." Rose answered "They're humans. The human race a hundred trillion years in the future."

 **Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well... Rose. Because I don't know how to write her properly. And I still need a Beta-reader.**


	42. TLOTL & TL Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC.**

Back on the Valient The Master sits down on the table, "I took Lucy to Utopia," he told the Doctor "A Time Lord and his human companion. I took her to see the stars. Isn't that right, sweetheart?"

"Trillions of years into the future," she said "To the end of the universe."

"Tell him what you saw," the Master told him wife.

"Dying. Everything dying," she said "The whole of creation was falling apart. And I thought... there's no point. No point to anything. Not ever."

"And it's all your fault," the Master told the Doctor, who was hanging sadly in the cage. "You should have seen it, Doctor. Furnaces, burning. The last of humanity screaming at the dark. All the human inventions that had sustained them across eons. It turned inwards… They cannibalised themselves."

"We made ourselves so pretty," the sphere with a female voice said.

"Regressing into children," the Master added. "But it didn't work. The universe was collapsing around them. That's why I made it. My masterpiece, Doctor. A living Tardis, strong enough to hold the paradox in place, allowing the past and the future to collide in infinite majesty."

"But you're changing history," the Doctor said, trying to stand up. He had very little physical strength left. "Not just Earth, the entire universe." Finally he managed to stand and grip onto the bars.

"I'm a Time Lord," the Master sneered. "I have that right."

The Doctor's hands clenched in anger. They may have the right to change things… but not to devastate them. But arguing about that wasn't going to get him answers. "But even then, why come all this way just to destroy?"

The Master smiled, but it was the sphere that answered. "We've come backwards in time to build a brand new empire lasting 100 trillion years."

"With me as their Master. Time Lord and humans combined. Haven't you always dreamt of that, Doctor?" He smiled and gave a bitter laugh before pushing off from the chair and walking up the Doctor's cage. "Human race. Greatest monsters of them all." With that, he turned and went back to Lucy, taking her hand. "Night-night." And they left, the sphere following after.

Rose, Martha, Tom and Docherty all sat in Docherty's living quarters.

"I think it's time we had the truth, Miss Jones and Mrs. Smith. The legend says that the two of you have travelled the world to find a way of killing the Master. Tell us, is it true?"

"Just before we escaped, the Doctor, my husband told me to find a specific weapon," Rose said.

"The Doctor and the Master, they've been coming to Earth for years," Martha said "And they've been watched." she takes a case out from her backpack "There's UNIT and Torchwood, all studying Time Lords and Time Ladies in secret. And they made this. The ultimate defence," she added.

Martha opened the case and spread out the three vials of coloured chemicals.

"All you need to do is get close. I can shoot the Master dead with this," Tom said as he shows his gun.

"Actually, you can put that down now, thank you very much," Docherty said.

"Yes, please put it down," Rose agreed.

"Point is, it's not so easy to kill a Time Lord or a Time Lady," Martha said.

"We can regenerate; literally bring themselves back to life," Rose said "Even switch genders which is very rare to happen."

"Ah, the Master's immortal," Docherty said "Wonderful."

"Except for this," Martha said as she picks up the gun "Four chemicals, slotted into the gun, inject them... kills a Time Lord and a Time Lady permanently."

"Four chemicals?" Tom asked, confusedly, holding up the chemicals "You've only got three."

"We still need the last one 'cause the components of this gun were kept safe, scattered across the world," Martha explained.

"And we found them," Rose said "San Diego, Beijing, Budapest and London."

"Then, where is it?" Tom asked them.

"There's an old UNIT base, north London," Martha said packing up the gun in its case "We have found the access codes. Tom, you've got to get us there."

"We can't go across London in the dark," Tom said as they walked down one of the rooms heading towards the exit "It's full of wild dogs; we'd get eaten alive. We can wait till the morning, then go with the medical convoy."

"You can spend the night here, if you like," Docherty suggested.

"No, we can get halfway, stay at the slave quarters in Bexley," Tom told her "Professor, thank you." He shakes her hand.

"Good luck," Docherty said

"Thanks," martha said before Kissing Docherty on the cheek.

"Yeah thank you,Professor," Rose said as she shakes her hand.

"Martha, Rose could either of you do it? Could you actually kill him?" Docherty asked them

"We've got no choice," Martha replied

"The two of you might be many things, but neither of you don't look like killers to me," Docherty told them.

'And I will never murder anyone,' Rose thought to herself.

Rose, Martha and Tom creep down a dark street of row houses and sneak past the guards and up to one of the houses and is numbered '8'.

Tom knocks on the door quietly "Let me in. It's Milligan."

The door opens and he, Rose and Martha rush in.

The house is crowded with people, barely room to move.

"Did you bring food?" A woman asked Tom.

"Couldn't get any," Tom said "And I'm starving."

"All we've got is water," the woman added

"I'm sorry," Martha said

"I'm sorry as well," Rose said.

"It's cheaper than building barracks," Tom said "Pack them in, 100 in each house, ferry them off to the shipyards every morning."

"Are you Martha Jones and Rose Smith?" A teenage boy suddenly asked Martha and Rose.

"Yeah, that's us," they answered

"Can you do it? Can you kill him? They said you two can kill the Master, can you? Tell us you can do it. Please tell us you can do it," he asked them.

"Who is the Master?" A woman asked and then suddenly everyone starts talking at once.

"Come on, just leave her alone," Tom told them "They're exhausted."

"No, it's all right," Martha said "They want us to talk and we will."

An hour later they were sitting at the base of the stairs, telling everyone in the house some of their adventures on Earth, mostly modern, and all recognisable. All of them stood or sat, listening in rapt attention.

"We've travelled across the world," Martha told them "From the ruins of New York, to the fusion mills of China, right across the radiation pits of Europe. And everywhere I went, I saw people just like you, living as slaves. But if Martha Jones and Rose Smith became legends, then that's wrong because our names aren't important."

"There's someone else," Rose told them "The man who sent us out there. The man who told me to walk the Earth with Martha. He's my husband and his name is the Doctor. He has saved your lives so many times, and you never even knew he was there. He never stops. He never stays. He never asks to be thanked or recognised. Just wants to help and go. But I've seen him do this."

I know him better than anyone alive today I grew up with him and I love him," Rose told them.

"And I know what he can do. Those stories we told you were true. Downing Street, the Sycorax, Canary Wharf, last Christmas, the hospital, I was there for all of it. And on one would have survived if it weren't for him."

"Right now there is only one thing we ask, one thing that you need to do," Rose continued. "It would help us all so much. If you have any faith, any at all, then you need to put it in my husband. Tomorrow the Master will launch the missiles… on the count of zero, think of the Doctor. Think of him, say his name, lend him your strength, just believe in him! Because I do, more than anything. And we need you all to, as well. Please, if you want to be free, that's all we ask of you. Help us. Think of the Doctor."

The woman who greeted them at the door pushes the two of them way forward.

"It's him! It's him! Oh my god, it's him! It's the Master! He's here!" the woman who greeted them cried rushing up before they could get any further.

"But he never comes to Earth!" the boy said in bewilderment. "He never walks upon the ground!"

"Hide them!" the woman shouts.

"Use this!" Tom said chucking over his jacket. "Anyone got something else?" And before they could do anything to protest, many hands were pushing them down and covering them in tarps and blankets and jackets.

The Master walks down the street outside, flanked by armed guards, spheres also present alongside him.

Inside the house Tom cocks his gun and squats by the mail slot to look outside.

"He walks among us, out lord and master," the teenage boy said.

It wasn't long until they heard that horrid voice calling out to them. "Martha. Arkytior. Martha Jo-hones and Arkeetor! I can see the two you!" he laughed "Out you come, little girls. Come and meet your master. Anybody? Nobody? No? Nothing?" There was a pause. "Positions!" He said to one of the armed guards "I'll give the order unless you surrender. Ask yourselves... what would the Doctor do?"

Rose couldn't take it any longer. They needed to be out there anyway and she couldn't let anyone else get hurt! Rose took off her Tardis key and Martha followed suit and they carefully made their way to the door. Wide, startled eyes watched them go and a few hands reached out to stop them, but they were gently brushed aside.

They reached the door, and Martha placed her hand over Tom's letting him know that it was okay to let them go. Reluctantly, he let them go and Martha placed a kiss on his cheek. They both turned and gave everyone a reassuring smile before stepping outside.

"Oh, yes!" The Master said happily as he Claps. "Oh, very well done! Good girls!"

He looked at Martha "He trained you well, Martha."

He then looked at Rose "And this regeneration of you, Arkytior trained you as well."

"Bag. Give me the bag," he told Martha and she steped forwad a little "No, stay there," he told her "Just throw it." Martha takes off her backpack and throws it onto the ground and the Master aims his laser screwdriver at it activates the laser at it, destroying everything inside "And now, good companions, your work is done," he told Martha and aims his screwdriver at her.

"No!" Tom cried as he runs out of the house and into the street with his gun aimed at the Master and the Master shoots Tom instead and he falls to the ground, dead and Martha can only glare as the Master chuckles.

"But Martha ... when you die, the Doctor should be witness, hm?" He told Martha "And you Arkytior." he looked at Rose "I'll be able to have children with you," he told her

"Like hell I would let you do that, Koschei!"

He inhales deeply "Anyway it's almost dawn, girls, and planet Earth marches to war," he said.

Rose and Martha shot worried looks at each other as they were forced into handcuffs and roughly pushed towards the helicopter, taking them back to the Valiant. The both of them were only half acting. They knew that the Doctor would be able to stop the Master before anything bad could happen… but the things that the insane man had said, had really unnerved the both of them. And with the Master pressed up so close against Rose, she was ready to jump out of the flying helicopter just to get away.

The door to the conference room opens and two guards escort in Martha and Rose.

They walked forwards on one side Martha saw her family and to the other side Rose saw Jack who looks like he's been through hell, as his wife was so dirty and looked like that he hadn't bathed in at least a year.

At the base of the stairs to their right is the Doctor in his cage. They smile softly and Jack moves to go to them but stops when his guard motioned with his gun.

"Your teleport device," the Master told Rose "In case you thought I'd forgotten, Arkytior." Rose reaches into a pocket in her pants and throws him Jack's Vortex Manipulator "And now... kneel."

Rose kneels down followed by Marth "Down below, the fleet is ready to launch," he said "Two hundred thousand ships set to burn across the universe." He goes to comm link and presses the button to turn it on "Are we ready?" he asked someone on the comm.

"The fleet awaits your signal," a man on the comm. link replied "Rejoice!"

"Three minutes to align the black hole converters," the Master said looking at his watch "Counting down!" He exclaimed as he looks at a clock on the wall that is counts down the seconds "I never could resist a ticking clock," he told them

"My children, are you ready?" He called out to the toclafane

There are billions of spheres waiting above the Earth's atmosphere "We will fly and blaze and slice! We will fly and blaze and slice!" The Toclafane answered.

"At zero, to mark this day, the child, Martha Jones, will die," he laughed "My first blood. , any last words?" He asked Martha and Martha didn't say anything "No?" He said and Looks at the Doctor. "Such a disappointment, this one. Days of old, Doctor, you had companions who could absorb the time vortex," he said as he goes to look at Rose "Oi!" she cried.

"Shut it Arkytior!" He snapped at Rose

"This one's useless!" he exclaimed as he took out his laser screwdriver

"Bow your head,"he ordered Martha, who did exactly that "And so it falls to me, the Master of all, to establish from this day, a new order of Time Lords! From this day forward..." he said and Martha chuckles followed by Rose. "What? What's so funny?"

"A gun?" Martha scoffed.

"What about it?" The Master asked

"A gun in four parts?" Martha said

"Yes, and I destroyed it," he told her

"A gun in four parts scattered across the world?" Rose snorted "I mean, come on, you're a Time Lord, you should know what can kill us. Did you really believe that? Did you think UNIT was that clever?"

"What do you mean?" The Master said, finally pausing properly to try and understand.

"As if I would ask either of them to kill," the Doctor said grabbing one of the bars of his birdcage

"Oh, well, it doesn't matter," the Master cried "I've got you exactly where I want you, he told Martha"

"But we knew what Professor Docherty would do. The Resistance knew that you kidnapped her son," Rose said "We told her about the gun, so she'd get us here. At the right time."

"Oh, but Martha, you're still gonna die!" He told Martha

"Don't you wanna know what we were doing?" Martha asked. "Travelling the world?"

"Tell me," he said sarcastically and sat down on the stairs.

"We told a story, that's all. No weapons, just words. we did just what the Doctor said. we went across the continents just the two of us. And everywhere we went, we found the people, and we told them our story."

"We told them about the Doctor," Rose added.

"And we told them to pass it on, to spread the word so that everyone would know about the Doctor," Martha said.

"Faith and hope? Is that all?" The Master asked them in disbelief

"No, 'cause we gave them an instruction," Martha said as she grew bolder and more confident. A grin spread across her face as she stood up. "Just as the Doctor told Rose. We told them that if everyone thinks of one word, at one specific time..."

"Nothing will happen!" the Master cried in exasperation, jumping up. "Is that your weapon?! Prayer?!"

"Right across the world," Rose confirmed "One word, just one thought, at one moment... but with 15 satellites!"

"What?" The Master asked as he froze.

"The Archangel Network," Jack piped up with a broad grin.

"A telepathic field binding the whole human race together," Rose said grinning as well "With all of them, every single person on Earth, thinking the same thing at the same time. And that word... is Doctor."

With a bleep, the countdown reached zero and they all turned to face the Doctor as he began to glow in his cage. "My Doctor," she whispered.

"Doctor..." Martha whispered, smiling.

"Stop it," the Master said "No, no, no, no, you don't!"

"Doctor," Jack breathed, closing his eyes

"Doctor," Francine said

"Don't," the Master said and Large plasma screens on the walls show crowds of people across the world gathered in public places all saying "Doctor".

"Doctor," Clive joins in chanting his name.

"Stop this right now!" The Master commanded "Stop it!"

"Doctor," Lucy suddenly said as she closes her eyes.

"Doctor," Jack repeated himself

"Doctor," Martha repeated herself

Still with an energy field about him, the Doctor has broken from the cage and is now an old man.

"I've had a whole year to tune myself into the psychic network and integrate with its matrices," the Doctor said as the energy field around him, breaks the bird cage he was in and changes back into an old man.

"I order you to stop!" The Master shouts

"Doctor," Lucy repeated.

"The one thing you can't do. Stop them thinking," the Doctor told the Master as he became his normal age again and he uses the telepathic field to levitate. "Tell me the human race is degenerate now when they can do this." Show off," Rose muttered and Martha runs to her family and hugs Francine. Tish hugs them both.

"No!" The Master cried and Fires the laser screwdriver at the Doctor but he deflects it, reminding Rose of when she was still chameleon-arched and absorbed the Time Vortex.

"I'm sorry," the DOctor told the Master "I'm so sorry."

"Then I'll kill them!" the Master said as he aims his screwdriver at Martha and her family but the Doctor sends the Master's screwdriver flying across the room.

Unarmed, the Master panics). "You can't do this!" The Master said panicking "You can't do... It's not fair!"

"And you know what happens now," the Doctor told the Master as he gravitates towards the Master.

"No! No! No! No!" The Master cried backing away, beginning to grovel.

"You wouldn't listen."

No!" he had backed all the way back down the side stairs and was now stumbling back into the wall, the Doctor still advancing in a glowing haze.

"Because you know what I'm going to say."

"No!" The Master cried as he curls into foetal position and the Doctor lands, walks over to the whimpering Master and wraps his arms about him.

"I forgive you."

"My children!" The Master hissed.

Quickly the Doctor jumped up. "Captain! The paradox machine!" He shouts at Jack.

Jack nodded and signalled to a group of the guards. "You men! With me! You stay here," he said to Martha and Rose as he ran by.

Rose watched as the Master pulls out Jack's Vortex Manipulator and activates it. She lunged. At the same time the Doctor noticed it too. "No!" he cried. And in a flash of blinding blue light, the three Gallifreyans were gone.

The Master and the Doctor materialise on a rocky cliff.

Rose looked about. They were on some sort of cliff top, smoking rockets rumbling below them as far as they eye could see.

"Now it Theta and Arkytior, now it ends!" the Master cried maniacally, using the Doctor and Rose's nicknames from when they were at the Academy on Gallifrey, and throwing his arms wide.

"We've got control of the Valiant," the Doctor said. "You can't launch."

"Oh, but I've got this." He held up a small device. "Black hole converter inside every ship. If I can't have this world, Theta, then neither can you. We shall stand upon this Earth, he three of us together, as it burns!"

"Weapon after weapon after weapon," the Doctor almost taunted, walking from Rose's side towards the Master. "All you ever do is talk and talk and talk. But over all these years… and all these disasters, I've always had the greatest secret of them all. I know you," he said gently. "Explode those ships, you kill yourself. That's the one thing you can never do." He held out his hand. "Give that to me."

But before he could, suddenly the earth began to shake around them, and the three of them fell to the ground. Even with their minds blocked from each other, Rose and the Doctor knew each other perfectly. At the same time they both lunged for the Master, Rose going after the manipulator, and the Doctor after the detonator. They struggled on the ground a moment before Rose got the Vortex manipulator and holding it to them all, teleported them back onto the airship.

Getting up there, Rose pocketed the manipulator and the Doctor slipped the detonator in his pocket as well. They looked out the window to see thousands of Toclafane disappear, just as they were about to reach the ship. Everything gave another huge jerk, and Rose fell into the Doctor's arms. They smiled at each other. Jack had done it. He had destroyed the Paradox Machine.

"Everyone down!" the Doctor cried as he had Rose fell to the ground in each other's arms. "Time is reversing!" Everyone did as they were told and dropped to the ground as everything spun and shook around them.

Glad to have him back, Rose grabbed the Doctor by the tie and pulled his lips to hers. She could hear Martha laughing somewhere near them.

The Doctor stands up and checks the controls "The paradox is broken. We've reverted back, one year and one day. Two minutes past 8:00 in the morning."

He turns on the comms "This is UNIT Central," they heard a man said "What's happened up there? We just saw the President assassinated!"

"see," the Doctor said quietly "Just after the President was killed, but just before the spheres arrived. Everything back to normal. Planet Earth restored. None of it happened. The rockets, the terror. It never was."

"What about the spheres?" Martha asked.

"Trapped at the end of the universe," Rose answered

"But I remember it," Francine said with a shaking voice.

"We're at the eye of the storm," the Doctor explained "Any physical changes may disappear, but we'll be the only ones who'll ever know." He spots Martha's father, Clive and ran over to him to shake his hand. "Oh, hello! You must be Mr Jones! We haven't actually met."

Suddenly the Master tired to make a break for it, running straight down the centre of the room. But he was stopped when he tried to get into the elevator, only to find Jack standing there.

"Whoa, big fella!" Jack exclaimed "You don't want to miss the party. Cuffs," he said to a guard who handed a pair over and he handcuffed the Master's hands behind his back. "So, what do we do with this one?" He asked.

"We kill him," Clive said

"We execute him," Tish said, agreeing with her father.

"No, that's not the solution," the Doctor said.

"If we killed him, we'd be no better than him," Rose said.

"Oh, I think so." They all turned to see Francine pointing a gun at the Master. "Because all those things, they still happened because of him. I saw them." She was shaking and was close to tears.

"Go on! Do it!" The Master hissed, urging her to kill him.

"Francine, you're better than him," the Doctor said as he reaches out and takes her hand and she drops the gun and he takes her in a hug and then Martha then takes her.

"You still haven't answered the question," the Master told the Doctor "What happens to me?"

"You're my responsibility from now on," the Doctor answered. "The only other Gallifreyan left in existence besides Rose."

Jack goes to Doctor"Yeah, but you can't trust him," he whispered to the Doctor.

"No," the Doctor said "The only safe place for him is the Tardis."

"You mean you're just gonna... keep me?" The Master said as he sounds disgusted.

"Hmm. If that's what I have to do," he said and he looks to Jack and then to Rose "It's time to change." Maybe me and Rose have both been wandering for too long," the Doctor answered "Now we'll have someone to care for, besides each other." He smiled affectionately at Rose.

But the smile dropped from his face as a loud bang of the gun ran through the room. They looked up to see the Master stumbling backwards, blood seeping from a wound in his gut.

They looked back to see the dazed, traumatised Lucy Saxon let the gun fall limp to her side. Quickly Jack ran over to her and pulled the gun from her grasp. The Doctor ran to the Master and caught him as he was about to fall.

"There you go. I've got you. I've got you." he said lowering him gently to the floor.

"Always the women," the Master said, talking about when Chantho shot him and now Lucy did the same.

"I didn't see her," the Doctor told him.

"Dying in your arms," the Master told him "Happy now?"

"You're not dying, don't be stupid. It's only a bullet. Just regenerate."

"No," the Master refused.

"One little bullet," the Doctor said "Come on."

"I guess you don't know me so well. I refuse," the Master told him.

"Regenerate. Just regenerate," the Doctor shouted, finally breaking as he pleaded "Please! Please! Just regenerate! Come on!"

"And spend the rest of my life imprisoned with you and Arkytior?"

"You've got to. Come on. It can't end like this," he told the Master "You and me, all the things we've done. Axons? Remember the Axons? And the Daleks? We're the only three left, there's no one else. Regenerate!"

"How about that?" the Master said "I win. Will it stop, Doctor? The drumming. Will it stop?" The Master asked him as he dies in the Doctor's arms and he holds the Master close, rocking back and forth as he cries and He screams in despair and loss as the others simply look on. Rose goes up to him "Theta,I know that you're upset but we have to burn him," Rose told him "As the Tradition of our people goes." And with that the Doctor nodded and they took the Master's corpse with them.

That night on Earth the Doctor and Rose organized a funeral Pyre for the Master and explained to Jack and Martha that it was vital that the body be burnt. It was part of Gallifreyan tradition, but besides that, they didn't want anyone getting their hands on the master's DNA. That could cause too many problems to think of.

Rose wrapped the Master's body with thread and tied it with string as the Doctor made a tower of wood and they placed the Master's body on top of the tower and the Doctor lights the Master's funeral pyre and both he and Rose watches the burning of their childhood friend for a bit before they walked away, no emotion on the Doctor's face and Rose quietly sniffed her nose.

The next day was bright and sunny at a university and Rose spotted someone familiar walking down the path and she and Martha sprinted off towards Professor Alison Docherty. They ran in front of her to stop her. Martha gave her the bouquet of flowers she was carrying.

"Just to say, we don't blame you," Martha told her with a smile. Then the two girls left, leaving the happy yet bewildered woman standing there.

"But… who are you?" they heard her say. Once they were out of ear shot, they couldn't help but laugh.

Later, the four time travellers stood, looking out over Cardiff bay. They leant on the rails, just watching everyone pass byRose was pressed into the Doctor's side. Jack stood beside her, giving her nudges and the occasional hug that made the Doctor give him a look.

"Time was, every single one of these people knew your name," Martha told the Doctor "Now they've all forgotten you."

"Good," he said.

Suddenly Jack turned to Rose and gave her one last hug. "Back to work," he said climbing through the rails.

"I really don't mind, though," the Doctor said "Come with us."

"I had plenty of time to think that past year, 'the Year That Never Was," he told them "And I kept thinking about that team of mine. Like you said, Doctor, responsibility."

"Defending the Earth," the Doctor said. "Can't argue with that."

He made to shake Jack's hand, but grabbed it at the last second and pulled the sleeve back to reveal the Vortex Manipulator and took out his screwdriver and sonicked it

"Hey, I need that!" Jack cried.

"I can't have you walking around with a time-travelling teleport," the Doctor explained as he uses his sonic screwdriver on the Vortex Manipulator "You could go anywhere, twice. The second time to apologise."

"Rose, what about me? Can you fix that? Will I ever be able to die?"

"No, Jack I'm sorry but you're an impossible thing, Jack," she told him

"Been called that before!" Jack laughed. "Sir," he saluted the Doctor who saluted him back. "Ma'am," he nodded to Martha who returned the gesture. "Time Lady," he grinned at Rose, Rose grinned her special tongue in teeth grin at him. Then he turned and started to leave suddenly he stopped and turned back. "But I keep wondering… what about aging? 'Cause I can't die, but I keep getting older. The odd little grey hair, you know? What happens if I live for a million years?"

"I really don't know," the Doctor told him.

JACK (chuckles) : "Okay, vanity," Jack laughs "Sorry. Yeah, can't help it. Used to be a poster boy when I was a kid back on the Boeshane Peninsula. Tiny little place. I was the first one ever to be signed up for the Time Agency. They were so proud of me. They Face of Boe they called me."

The Doctor Rose and Martha are all stunned as he said that. "Hmm, I'll see you," Jack told them as he runs across the Plas towards the water tower.

"Can't be," Martha muttered.

"Yeah, Jack can't be the face of Boe," Rose agreed.

"No, definitely not. No!" The Doctor cried and Martha laughs "No." he said before he and Rose Laughs.

The Jones family is back home and together. The Doctor and Rose watches Martha's family as they finally get settled back home and together from outside as he and Rose leans against the Tardis, Francine looks out at them through her windows and both he and Rose goes inside the Tardis and it is back to normal. The canister containing The Doctor's hand rests on the floor by the console.

He and Rose reclines on the captain's chair and puts their feet up on the console as they talk about where to travel next, as they wait for Martha.

Martha held the phone to her ear and answered when someone asked who she was after. "Yeah. Could you put me through? Hi, I'm looking for a Dr. Thomas Milligan."

"Yeah?" she heard the familiar voice. "Hello? …hello?" Smiling, Martha hung up. She would have to pick up the courage to swing by and see him later. She had really liked him. Still smiling, she entered the Tardis.

The Doctor's shock of hair pocked around the central column and he jumped up. "Right then! Off we go! The open road! There is a burst of starfire right now over the coast of Meta Sigmafolio. Oh, the sky is like oil on water. Fancy a look? Or… back in time. We could… I don't know, Charles II? Henry VIII? - No, not talking Rose near him again. I know! What about Agatha Christie? I'd love to meet Agatha Christie! I bet she's brilliant!" He faded out and stopped running about when he realised Martha wasn't smiling with him. Rose had stood and was looking at her friend. "Okay," he said quietly.

"I just can't," Martha said quietly.

"Yeah," he nodded

"Spent all these years training to be a doctor. Now I've got people to look after," she told him "They saw half the planet slaughtered and they're devastated. I can't leave them."

"Of course not," he smiled. "Thank you." He opened his arms and she stepped into them for a hug. "Martha Jones, you saved the world."

"Yes, I did. I spent a lot of time with you thinking I was second best. But you know what? I am good. You gonna be all right?

"I got Rose," he said pulling the lady in question to his side. "So, yeah. Always."

Martha reaches into her pocket and tosses her mobile to Rose "Rose Keep that in case your phone gets damaged beyond repair," Martha told Rose "Cause I'm not having either of you disappear. If that rings, when that rings, you both better come running. Got it?"

"Got it," the Doctor said.

"I'll see the two of you again," Martha said "And before I leave I just want to tell you Doctor is that I slowly was falling in love with you but knew that I couldn't have you cause you're married." She smiles and leaves.

The Doctor and Rose starts up the Tardis and then the Doctor walks away as he leans against the console, looks thoughtful, then operates the controls.

The Tardis then spins out of control as an alarm sounds, the Doctor and Rose struggles back to the controls.

"Stop that! Stop it! What was all that about, eh?" the Doctor asked the Tardis as he taps the time rotor "Eh? What's your problem?"

As he and Rose goes to investigate the controls, the fifth Doctor appears on the other side of the console.

"Right, just settle down, now," his previous incarnation said as he goes in opposite direction around the console, "Excuse me," the Doctor said as he bumps into his previous incarnation thinking that it wasn't anyone important.

"So sorry," the fifth Doctor said.

The Doctor recognized the voice and stopped and look at his previous self."What?" The Tenth Doctor said.

"What?" The fifth Doctor said as well.

"What?" The tenth Doctor repeated himself.

 **Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well... Rose. Because I don't know how to write her properly. And I still need a Beta-reader.**

 **Tomorrow April 22nd, 2019 I go back to school from spring break.**

 **Also Today I got for Easter was Doctor Who the complete Eleventh Series on Blu-Ray**


	43. Time Crash

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC.**

The Doctor and Rose starts up the Tardis and then the Doctor walks away as he leans against the console, looks thoughtful, then operates the controls.

The Tardis then spins out of control as an alarm sounds, the Doctor and Rose struggles back to the controls.

"Stop that! Stop it! What was all that about, eh?" the Doctor asked the Tardis as he taps the time rotor "Eh? What's your problem?"

As he and Rose goes to investigate the controls, the fifth Doctor appears on the other side of the console.

"Right, just settle down, now," his previous incarnation said as he goes in opposite direction around the console, "Excuse me," the Doctor said as he bumps into his previous incarnation thinking that it wasn't anyone important.

"So sorry," the fifth Doctor said.

The Doctor recognized the voice and stopped and look at his previous self."What?" The Tenth Doctor said.

"What?" The fifth Doctor said as well.

"What?" The tenth Doctor repeated himself.

"Who are you?" The fifth Doctor asked the tenth Doctor and Rose

Rose tapps her husband's shoulder "Is that who I think it is?" She asked her husband.

"You're correct Rose," he answered it is."

He turned to his previous incarnation "Aw, brilliant! I mean, totally wrong, big emergency, universe goes bang in five minutes, but... brilliant!"

"I'm the Doctor, who are you?" The fifth Doctor asked angrily.

"Yes, you are, you are the Doctor," the tenth Doctor told him in a chuffed tone.

"Yes, I am, I'm the Doctor," the fifth Doctor asked in an exasperated tone.

"Oh, good for you, Doctor," the tenth Doctor said again with a chuffed tone."Good for brilliant old you.

"Is there something wrong with you?" The fifth Doctor asked the tenth Doctor

"You have no idea," Rose told her husband's fifth incarnation.

"Ooo, there it goes, the frowny face!" The tenth Doctor said gleefully "I remember that one! Mind you, his voice and face fell a little as he took Five's face in his hands and smushed his cheeks. "Bit saggier than it ought to be, hairs a bit greyer. That's because of me though," he stepped back to fiddle with the Tardis. "The two of us together has shorted out the time differential. Should all snap back in place when we get you back home. Be able to close that coat again." He reached over and attempted to pull the cream coloured coat closed. Then he seemed to get all ecstatic again, the temporary seriousness gone. "But never mind that! Look at you! The hat, the coat, the crickety cricket stuff, the…"

"Stick of celery?" Rose teased.

"Yeah…" the tenth Doctor said in his squeaky voice. "Brave choice celery. But fair play to you - not a lot of men can carry off a decorative vegetable."

"Looks better than a banana," Rose added. "Could you imagine that? A banana pinned to the front of your coat? It would be quite heavy… And knowing you, it would be gone in an hour at most."

"Why do you think I never went with the banana?" the tenth Doctor winked at her.

"Shut! Up!" The fifth Doctor snapped and snatches off his hat in anger "There is something very wrong with my Tardis, and I've got to do something about it very very quickly, and it would help, it really would help, if there wasn't some skinny idiot ranting in my face about every single thing that happens to be in front of him and his rather distracting girlfriend!"

"Mmm, welcome to the last three years of my life," Ten muttered. Five shot him a glare. "Oh. Okay. Sorry, Doctor," he said. But he couldn't help himself grinning and swaying about on his feet in the way Rose always thought was quite adorable."

"Thank you," the fifth Doctor as he turns back to the console.

"Oh, the back of my head!" The Tenth Doctor exclaimed.

"What!?" The fifth Doctor asked, confused.

"Sorry, sorry, not something you see every day, is it, the back of your own head," he said, leaning up to get a closer look. "Mind you, I see why you wear a hat. I don't want to seem vain, but could you keep that on?"

"Rassilon, this incarnation of you is rude to everyone, isn't it?" Rose laughed incredulously. The tenth Doctor just winked at her.

"What have you done to my Tardis?" the Fifth Doctor asked One of you have changed the desktop theme, haven't you? What's this one? Coral? It's worse than the leopard skin." He put on a pair of half-moon spectacles, and turns back to the console

"Oh! There they come! The tenth Doctor cried "The brainy specs! You don't even need them, you just think they make you look a bit clever!"

"Ha!" Rose cried, just as happy. She pointed a finger in her Doctor's face. "I knew it! I knew it! And he finally admits it!-" She was cut off when an alarm suddenly began to blare through the room.

"That's an alert. Level five. Indicating a temporal collision!" The fifth Doctor cried "It's like... two Tardises have merged, but there's definitely only one Tardis present." As the fifth Doctor rushes around pressing buttons, the tenth Doctor strolls across, leans on the viewscreen and watches him "It's like two time zones at war in the heart of the 's a paradox. Could blow a hole in the space-time continuum the size of..." The fifth Doctor starts and the tenth Doctor shoves one of the Tardis monitor view screens across into the fifth Doctor's eyeline "Well, actually, the exact size of... Belgium. That's a bit undramatic, isn't it? Belgium?"

"Do you remember this?" Rose asked the tenth Doctor quietly.

"Starting to," he replied. "Not much at the moment, but it will come to me… Tell you what though, you certainly made an impression." Rose giggled and gave him a shove. Five looked at them in annoyance as he bent down to work at the console. "Need this?" he asked Five, holding out the sonic-screwdriver.

"No, I'm fine."

This of course, set Ten off again. "Oh no, of course, you mostly went hands free, didn't you?" he said sarcastically. "It's like 'hey, I'm the Doctor! I can save the universe with a kettle and some string. And look at me, I'm wearing a vegetable'!"

The ramble just made the fifth Doctor angrier. He walked right up to the tenth Doctor, looking him in the eye. "Who are you?"

"Take a look," he said softly.

It began to dawn on the fifth Doctor and his eyes widened. "Oh, yes," the tenth Doctor said.

"You're... oh, no..." the fifth Doctor muttered

"Here it comes... yeah, yeah, I am..." the tenth Doctor said

"A fan!" The fifth Doctor said with disgust

"Yeah… What?" The tenth Doctor cried suddenly realising what the past him had said. Rose burst into laughter, doubling over. It was a struggle for her to make her way back over to his side to comfort him. Little good that would do anyway. His past self had just severely wounded his ego!"

Something on the console beeps. "Level ten, now," the fifth Doctor said "This is bad. Two minutes to Belgium!"

"What do you mean 'a fan'?" the tenth Doctor's pouted incredulously. "I'm not just a fan, I'm you!"

"Okay, you're my biggest fan," the fifth Doctor waved him off. "Look, it's perfectly understandable. I go zooming around space and time saving planets, fighting monsters and being, well, let's be honest… pretty sort of marvellous!" The tenth Doctor suddenly took a very smug look of agreement. Causing Rose to bury her face in her hands… thankfully that hid her smile too. "And naturally every now and then people notice me… start up their little groups. That L.I.N.D.A. lot… are you one of them? How did you get in here? I can't have you lot knowing where I live." He brandished a finger in the tenth Doctor's face before moving off around the console again.

Rose and the tenth Doctor rolled their eyes at each other at the mention of L.I.N.D.A. before the tenth Doctor ran off after his previous self.

"Listen to me, I'm you," the tenth Doctor said "I'm you with a new face." He then slaps his own cheeks "Check out this bone structure, Doctor, 'cause one day you're gonna be shaving it."

Then an alarm like a gong resounded through the Tardis.

"Aww, not the Cloister Bell!" Rose groaned.

"The cloister bell!" The fifth Doctor exclaimed at the same time. The Tenth Doctor, however, looked as if he'd just had an epiphany.

"Yep, right on time," the Doctor said "That's my cue..." he added as he jumped over to the console and the fifth Doctor joins him.

"In this limit, we're gonna generate a black hole strong enough to swallow the entire universe!" The fifth Doctor cried.

"Yeah... That's our fault, actually," the tenth Doctor told his fifth incarnation "We were rebuilding the Tardis, forgot to put the shields back up," Your Tardis and our Tardis... well, the same Tardis, different voyages in the same time stream, collided and wurp, there you go, end of the universe, butterfingers, but, don't worry, I know exactly how this all works out, watch" He began to race madly around the console. Rose just stood back and let him go at it. "Venting the thermal-buffer. Flooring the Helmic regulator. And just to finish off, let's fry those Ziton crystals.

Rose's eyes widened as her brain put all those pieces together. "Wait, Doctor-" she cried.

"You'll blow up the Tardis!" The fifth Doctor said pulling his future self's hands from the control

"Only way out," the tenth Doctor told him.

"Who told you that?" The tenth Doctor asked him.

"You told me that!" The tenth Doctor cried as he hits the controls, and the Tardis whirls through the time vortex and Everything fades to white, then returns back to normal

"A supernova and a black hole at the exact same instant," the fifth Doctor starts.

"Explosion cancels out implosion," the tenth Doctor and Rose finished.

"Matter remains constant," the fifth Doctor said.

"Brilliant," the tenth Doctor said

"Far too brilliant," the fifth Doctor agreed "I've never met anyone else who could fly the Tardis like that. But I only know one person who could fly it better than me."

"Well, she's right here," the tenth Doctor said.

"What do you mean she's right here?" The fifth Doctor asked him. "She died long time ago."

"No, I didn't, Theta," Rose told her husband's fifth incarnation. "The night I disappeared, I somehow regenerated and got chameleon arched," she explained to him.

"That makes sense," the fifth Doctor told Rose and he turns to his future self "You didn't have time to work all that out. Even I couldn't do it!"

"I didn't work it out," he told the fifth Doctor "I didn't have to."

"You remembered," the fifth Doctor realized.

"Because you will remember," he told him. "when the Cloister Bell goes off, of course."

"You remembered being me, watching you doing that," the fifth Doctor said "You only knew what to do because I saw you do it."

"Wibbly wobbley," the tenth Doctor starts

"Timey wimey!" "Timey Wimey!" The three of them finished together. The Doctor went to give himself a high five, but Five just stared at his raised hand in confusion. Taking pity on him, Rose slapped his hand instead.

Another alarm sounds and the tenth Doctor leaps for the console "Right! Tardises are separating. Sorry, Doctor, time's up. Back to long ago… Where are you now? Nyssa and Tegan. Cybermen and Mara and Time Lords in funny hats and the Master? Oh, he just showed up again, same as ever."

"Right creep," Rose muttered.

"Oh, no. Really?" the fifth Doctor almost laughed. "Does he still have that rubbish beard?"

"No… no beard this time… Well, a wife."

"Psychotic wife!" Rose put in.

"Well, obviously," the fifth Doctor laughed at that. Then before them he began to fade. "Oh, I seem to be off.

What can I say? Thank you… Doctor, Arkytior."

"Thank you," the tenth Doctor said sincerely.

"I'm very welcome," the fifth Doctor's voice echoed as he started to disappear again, but spotting his hat on the console, the tenth Doctor flicked a switch and bought him back.

"You know," the tenth Doctor said passing him the hat with a fond smile. "I loved being you. Back when I first started, at the beginning, I was always trying to be old and grumpy and important, like you do when you're young. And then I was you… and it was all dashing about and playing cricket and my voice going all squeaky when I shouted-"

"He still does that," Rose laughed.

"Yep, got that from you. Oh!" Suddenly he swung his foot up onto the console. "And the trainers and…" He took down his foot, reached in his pocket and stuck on his glasses. "…Snap. Because you know what, Doctor? You were my Doctor."

the fifth Doctor smiled at him and tipped his hat. "It was a pleasure, Doctor. Arkytior, I really do look forward to meeting your chameleon arched self," he said flirtatiously. "To days to come."

"All my love to long ago," the tenth Doctor said then with another flick, the fifth Doctor was gone.

"Oh, Doctor, keep your hands off Arkytior long enough to put your shields up!" his voice called back to them.

The tenth Doctor hits a button on the console, and Suddenly they were both thrown to the floor and debris rained down around them. There was a loud foghorn noise that made them cover their ears. The Doctor moved his body to protect her from anything else that was falling.

When the shaking and falling things stopped, they looked up to get quite a shock. The hull of a ship had smashed through the side of the Tardis.

"What?" the Doctor cried. He scrabbled up off Rose. "What?"

Rose saw a life ring lying nearby and looked at it. "What?" she said in disbelief. She held it up and showed it to the Doctor. His face fell.

"What," he said in a low voice. They just looked at each other, then back up at the hull of the ship.

The words "Titanic," were on the lifeboat ring.

 **Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well... Rose. Because I don't know how to write her properly. And I still need a Beta-reader.**


	44. Voyage of the Damned Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC.**

The Doctor and Rose gets up, and, uses various controls on the console, to fix the wall of the Tardis, that the ship broke and it the ship that collided with the Tardis was pushed backwards and the Doctor then flicked a switch which causes the Tardis to materializes within the ship that collided with the Tardis.

"Doctor, do you reckon this is the actual Titanic or a ripoff of the original ship?" Rose asked her husband as they stepped out of the Tardis and the Doctor looks around, seemingly in a supply closet which was Tiny, dark linen cupboard, just big enough for the Tardis.

"I don't think it was the original one, Arkytior, cause we didn't travel in time," he answered as he brushes himself down on his jacket and pats the Tardis, to make sure it's okay and then he opens the cupboard door, steps out in a room with wood-panelled room decorated with potted palms and Christmas decorations.

They saw people dressed in early 20th century dress mill about as waiters pass hors d'oeuvres and champagne.

A band plays a sedate version of "Jingle Bells".

The Doctor and Rose approaches two golden angels garbed in white and they suddenly move mechanically and they realize that the golden angels were robots and they notice a window and goes to it to look out "You were right, Theta," Rose said.

EXT. NIGHT

MAN OVER PA: "Attention all passengers," a voice on a PA system announced "The Titanic is now in orbit above Sol 3, also known as Earth. Population: Human. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Christmas."

The Doctor figured that they should to go party and Rose agreed as they head back to the Tardis, the Doctor put on his tuxedo and bowtie and Rose wore the same dress she wore to Lazarus's failed experiment.

"Oh, no," she said looking him up and down. "Are you sure it's such a good idea to wear the Tux of Doom on the T-"

"Don't you dare even finish that sentence," he scolded her. "Can't have you jinxing it."

"Yes, Sir," she treated him to her tongue in teeth smile. Grinning, he offered her his arm and they made their way back into the lobby.

After wandering around a little, Rose pointed out something to the Doctor. All around the room were various frames with a video of a man playing. Curiously they went to watch. It started with the Ships logo then revealed a bald man with a golden tooth, in a suave suit.

"Max Capricorn Cruise liners. The fastest, the farthest, the best. And I should know, because my name is Max." He gave a grin that, in Rose's opinion, was quite smarmy, and his gold tooth glinted like a cheesy cartoon. Shaking his head, the Doctor led them away into the main reception hall.

"Merry Christmas, Sir, Ma'am," the Steward said to them.

"Merry Christmas," they replied. And then they stepped into the hall which was in full party mode. A singer on the stage was singing a saucy version of 'Winter Wonderland'.

They smiled cheekily at each other and started to mingle. It was all they could do not to giggle when a man walked past on some sort of cell phone "It's not a holiday for me, not while I've still got my vone," he said cheerfully. Then suddenly his voice dropped and became cold."Now do as I say and sell."

Rose and the Doctor raised their eyebrows in amusement as the man stalked off. Then the Doctor spotted another of those Angels that were dotted around the place.

"Time to find out a thing or two," he said leading them over to the angel. "Evening," he said to it. "Passenger 57. Terrible memory. Remind me. Uh, you would be…?"

"Information: Heavenly Host supplying tourist information," the angel said.

"Good, so, um… tell me - because I'm an idiot." Rose snorted at this. "Where are we from?"

"Information: The Titanic is en route from the planet Sto in the Casivanian Belt. The purpose of the cruise is to experience primitive cultures."

"Titanic," Rose muttered. "Who thought of that name?"

"Information: It was chosen as the most famous vessel of the planet Earth."

"Yeah, and did they tell you why it was famous?" she scoffed incredulously.

"Information: All designations are chosen by Mr Max Capricorn, president of Max - Max - Max - Max-" It just kept repeating the same word over and over like a stuck record. Its head jerked back and forth each time and subconsciously Rose and the Doctor followed it with their own heads, doing almost the same movement as they watched in almost in bewilderment.

"Ooh, bit of a glitch," the Doctor said going for his sonic-screwdriver. But he was beat to it by the staff.

"Sir, we can handle this," the Chief Steward smiled nervously as he and two other stewards came and switched it off, taking it away. "Software problem, that's all. Leave it with us. Merry Christmas." As he walked away they could hear him talking to the others in a hushed, worried voice.

After going around a bit, they were distracted by the sound of breaking glass. They turned to see a waitress looking up with wide eyes at a rather angry man, the same man who had been talking on his vone.

"For Tov's sake, look where you're going!" he shouted at her. "This Jacket's a genuine Earth antique."

"I'm sorry, Sir," the waitress said dejectedly, bending to pick up the glass.

"You'll be sorry when it comes out of your wages, Sweetheart. Staffed by idiots. No wonder Max Capricorn is going down the drain." Both Rose and the Doctor moved at the same time, but to different people.

"Oi, Mate!" Rose said angrily. "That's not any way to treat someone, staff or otherwise. It wasn't her fault and you have no right to talk to her like that. Now apologise to her or bugger off!" The man shot her a glare, before turning on his heal and stalking off. Rose huffed angrily before turning to help the waitress and the Doctor pick up the broken glass.

"Careful," the Doctor told the waitress "There we go."

"Thank you, sir," the waitress said "I can manage," she said politely, her head down.

"I never said you couldn't," the DOctor said "I'm the Doctor, by the way. And this is my wife, Rose."

"Hello," Rose said.

"Astrid, sir, ma'am," the waitress introduced herself to the two gallifreyans "Astrid Peth."

"Nice to meet you, Astrid Peth. Merry Christmas." At this, Astrid seemed very surprised, as if no one said things like that to her.

"Merry Christmas, sir," Astrid said.

"Just "Doctor", 'not "sir' ," the Doctor told her.

"And if you start going on at me with that 'Ma'am business…" Rose left the cheeky, empty threat hanging, but grinned broadly to show Astrid she was only teasing.

"You enjoying the cruise?" Astrid asked them.

"Yeah, it's great," Rose told her. "It's nice to just relax for a bit. Just the two of us again."

"It is pretty good, isn't it?" the Doctor grinned at her before turning to Astrid. "What about you? Long way from home, planet Sto." The three of them stood as the last of the glass was picked up.

"Doesn't feel that different," Astrid told him. "I spent three years working at the spaceport diner, travelled all the way here... and I'm still waiting on tables." She then walks away.

"No shore leave?" The Doctor asked Astrid as she cleared a table by the window.

"We're not allowed," Astrid explained "They can't afford the insurance. I just wanted to try it, just once," and saying that, standing, the three of them went to the window.

"Never stood on another world," Astrid told them "I used to watch the ships heading off to the stars and I always dreamt of... It sounds daft."

You dreamt of another sky," Rose said softly, understanding what she meant as she once had tasted it when she was chameleon arched once, it wasn't enough to just stay behind. "You wanted to be swept off your feet and see it all. New suns, new air, new life. A whole universe of it. Who'd want to stand still when there's all that wonder out there."

The Doctor smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to lean against the windowsill with him.

"S-so you travel a lot?" Astrid asked, seeming to break out of a reverie.

"All the time," the Doctor told her. "Just for fun. Well, that's the plan. Never quite works." He gave a grin.

"Oh, we have plenty of fun," Rose rolled her eyes.

"Must be rich, though," Astrid said.

"Haven't got a penny," the Doctor said happily. Then he leaned in surreptitiously and put on a

stage whisper. "We're stowaways."

"Kidding?" Astrid asked them.

"Seriously," he replied.

"No!" she exclaimed.

"Yep," Rose laughed.

"How did you get on board?" Astrid asked them

"Accident," the Doctor told her. "We have this, sort of, ship thing. I was just rebuilding her. Left the defences down, got… somewhat distracted, bumped into the Titanic. Here we are. Bit of a party, we thought Why not?"

"I should report the two of you," Astrid said but they knew by the look on her face she wouldn't.

"Go on then," the Doctor called her bluff.

Astrid looked off to where everyone was partying then turned back. "I'll get you two a drink… on the house," she whispered the last part.

After she left Rose and the Doctor took to the dance floor. Swinging about and, as usual, quite frankly, showing everyone else up. They danced a couple of songs until they decided to sit down a while. They went and sat at a table where a rather large couple in purple country western costumes sat eating, looking fairly disgruntled. Standing around the table behind them were a bunch of snooty people laughing like they'd just heard the funniest joke in the world.

"Something's tickled them," Rose said.

"They told us it was fancy dress," the woman told them."Very funny, I'm sure."

"They're just pickin' on us because we haven't paid," the dark skinned man said "We won our tickets in a competition."

"I had to name the five husbands of Juthy Crystalle in By the Light of the Asteroid, the woman told them "Have either of you ever watched by the Light of the Asteroid?""

"Is that the one with the twins?" The Doctor asked.

"That's it," the woman said "Oh, it's marvelous."

"Probably not good enough for that lot," the man said "They think we should be in steerage."

The Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver "Can't have that, can we?" He Doctor said innocently Then he pressed the button, aiming behind him and slowly pushed the tip up, changing the pressure of the setting. With a sudden 'pop' the cork in the Champagne bottle at the table shot out. And the entire table of snobs were sprayed with the sticky liquid.

The large couple in front of them had watched him use the sonic and stared behind him with open mouths, amusement starting to cross their features.

"Did - did you do that?" the woman asked.

"Maybe," the Doctor shrugged, putting his sonic screwdriver away. Finally the couple began to laugh and the man clapped his hands.

"Oh, we like you," the woman grinned.

"We do," the man agreed. He reached his hand across to shake the Doctor's "I'm Morvin Van Hoff. This is my good woman, Foon."

"Foon!" the Doctor grinned reaching to shake the woman's hand. "Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is wife, Rose."

"Nice to meet you," Rose said, shaking the couples hand.

"You too," Foon smiled at them. "Ooh, I'm gonna need a Doctor by the time I'm finished with this buffet. Have buffalo wing. They must be enormous these buffalo, so many wings!"

Rose giggled as she reached for one of the offered wings. Foon was quite adorable. She and the Doctor had only been nibbling on their wings for a moment when an announcement came over the PA.

"Attention please," the PA system announced "Shore leave tickets Red 6-7 now activated. Red 6-7."

Morvin and Foon fumbled about into her pockets a moment before pulling out a red ticket each. "Red 6-7, that's us," Foon said. She and Morvin stood, and then looked back down at Rose and the Doctor. "Are you Red 6-7?"

"Might as well be," the Doctor shrugged pulling out his psychic paper.

"Come on," Morvin said putting an arm around his wife. "We're going to Earth."

An old man stood, holding a giant version of Morvin and Foon's ticket above his head, calling for Red 6-7's. As they made their way over to him, Rose spotted Astrid coming over.

"I got you those drinks," she said.

"And we got you a treat," Rose ginned in reply. Catching on, the Doctor took the tray from Astrid and put it on a nearby table. Together they lead her to the man with the sign. The Doctor walked up to him and held up the psychic paper.

"Red 6-7 plus two," he told the man.

"Uh, quickly, Sir. And please take three teleport bracelets, if you would," the old man stuttered. Smiling the Doctor took the thick metal cuffs from him. He handed one to each lady and put one on himself.

"I'll get the sack!" Astrid hissed at them.

"Brand new sky…" the Doctor said enticingly. Giving in, she clicked the bracelet around her wrist.

"To repeat," said the old man. "I am Mr Copper, the ship's historian. And I shall be taking you to old London town in the country of UK, ruled over by good King Wenceslas. Now, human beings worship the great god Santa, a creature with fearsome claws, and his wife Mary. And every Christmas Ever the people of UK go to war with the country of Turkey." Many of the people around them were looking anxious. The Doctor was standing there, quite perplexed, with his eyebrow's raised. Rose, however, was in hysterics and was struggling to keep her laughter quiet. This guy was crack up! "They then eat the Turkey people for Christmas dinner… like savages!"

At this point, the only thing that could be heard was a barely stifled laugh. It was quite infectious for those in the know and the Doctor had to stop himself from laughing too. "Excuse me," he said raising a hand slightly. "Sorry, sorry, but um… where did you get all this from?"

"Well, I have a first class degree in Earthonomics," Mr Copper said. "Now, stand by…"

"And me! And me! Red 6-7!" a squeaky, almost mechanical voice shouted out. Soon a small red spiky alien they had seen earlier pushed his way to the front with a ticket.

"Well, take a bracelet, Sir," Mr Copper said, flustered.

"But, um. Hold on, hold on. What was your name?" he asked Spiky.

"Bannakaffalatta," he squeaked.

"Okay, Bannakaffalatta. But it's Christmas Eve down there. Late night shopping - tones of people. He's like a walking conker!" Bannakaffalatta shot him a look. "No offence, but you'll cause a riot because the streets are going to be packed with shoppers and parties-" But he didn't get any more out, because in the next second, they were standing on a street in the middle of London… "Oh," he said as he realised.

But then he and Rose began to look about in concern. The street was completely empty. Deserted. Even most of the shops were closed! It was Christmas Eve for crying out loud!

"Now," Mr Copper said. "Spending money. I have a credit card in Earth currency if you want to buy trinkets or stockings or the local delicacy, which is known as 'beef'. But don't stray too far, it could be dangerous. Any day now they start boxing!"

While Mr Copper is talking, the Doctor and Rose looks around, confused by the empty street and Astrid is in awe.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Rose asked her husband.

"I don't know but it should be full," the Doctor said "It should be busy. Something's wrong."

"But it's beautiful," Astrid said.

"Really? Do you think so? It's just a street," the Doctor said "The pyramids are beautiful, and New Zealand..."

"But it's a different planet!" Astrid cried excitedly. "I'm standing on a different planet. There's concrete… and shops. Alien shops, real alien shops! Look, no stars in the sky," she said pointing up once she finished bouncing about. "And it smells… It stinks!" she cried, absolutely delighted. Next thing they knew, Astrid hand flung herself at the both of them in a hug. "This is amazing! Thank you!"

The couple just grinned at her. "Come on, then, let's have a look," the Doctor said leading them over to the only open place he could see. It was a newsagent's booth. Inside sat an old man, bundled up in his winter clothes. "Hello there! Sorry, uh, obvious question, but where's everybody gone?"

"Oh-ho, scared!" he snorted.

"Of what?" Rose asked in concern.

"Where have you been living?" he asked in bewilderment. "London at Christmas? Not safe, is it?"

"Why?" the Doctor asked the man.

"Well, it's them, up above," he said as he as he points up in the sky. "Look, Christmas before last we had that big bloody spaceship, everyone standing on a roof," he said pointing at his small TV that is showing a clip of the Sycorax spaceship over London on Christmas 2006. "And then last year, that Christmas Star electrocuting all over the place, draining the Thames."

"This place is amazing," Astrid said

"And this year, Lord knows what," the old man said "So everybody's scarpered, gone to the country. All except me... and Her Majesty," he said as he stands proudly and looks at TV.

"Her Majesty the Queen has confirmed that she will be staying in Buckingham Palace throughout the festive season to show the people of London, and the world, that there's nothing to fear," the newsreporter who was standing in front of Buckingham palace on the tv said.

"God bless her!" the man said as he salutes "We stand vigil."

"Well, between you and me, I think her Majesty's got it right," the Doctor said "Far as I know, this year, nothing to worry about."

Suddenly the Doctor, Rose and Astrid are teleported back onto the Titanic.

"I was in mid-sentence," the Doctor cried in annoyance.

"Poor guy," Rose said. That would not have been a nice little shock for him. There he was, going on about how there would be no extra-terrestrial activity this year, and they just disappear in front of him.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that," Mr Copper said nervously. "A bit of a problem. If I could have your bracelets…"

When the Chief Steward came along, Astrid quickly hid behind Rose and the Doctor's backs. "Apologies, ladies and gentlemen, and Bannakaffalatta," he said. "We seem to have suffered a slight power fluctuation. If you'd like to return to the festivities. And on behalf of Max Capricorn Cruise liners, free drinks will be provided."

Everyone slowly wandered off and Rose and the Doctor turned back to Astrid. "That was the best!" she squealed quietly. "The best!" Then she darted off, leaving Rose and the Doctor smiling broadly. Then the Doctor turned to Rose and raised his eyebrows. In the next second they were up by the Chief Steward.

"What sort of power fluctuation?" The Doctor asked.

The Doctor grinned brilliantly as he spun Rose back to him. She noticed the exact moment his attention was drawn to the framed talking picture of Max Capricorn for the tenth time in three minutes. She couldn't help but laugh. It was like he couldn't decide which side was winning out: his curiosity, or his desire to just keep dancing with - and gazing at - her.

"Go on, then," she told him, nodding to the frame. He gave her another wide grin, grabbed her hand, and pulled her over to it. She knew how unwilling he was to be separated from her. She could feel it through the bond, and she felt it herself.

He put on his specs and wrenched open the frame after giving it a quick sonic, revealing a mass of wires and plugs behind it. He began fiddling with them instantly. Rose could only guess as to what half of them were, but she somewhat understood what he was doing.

"Anything?" he asked. Rose looked at the screen just as it changed and, with a blipping noise, showed a scan of the ship.

"Yep," she told him. He gave her a smile as he swung it shut… but that smile soon disappeared when he was what was going on. She saw the blinking box saying that the shields were offline. Nervously, she looked out the window. Her eyes widened when she saw three bright fiery dots getting closer. "Doctor," she said. "Please tell me that those aren't three meteors heading right towards us when the shields are down."

He looked over to where she was pointing and his eyes widened too. "Sorry, but those are three meteors heading towards us when the shields are down." Instantly he patched into the comms.

"Ugh, every Christmas!" Rose groaned.

"Is that the bridge?" he asked. "I need to talk to the Captain. You've got a meteoroid storm coming in, West 0 by North 2."

"Who is this?" came a gruff voice.

"Never mind that. Your shields are down. Check your scanners, Captain. You've got meteoroids coming in and no shielding!"

"You have no authorisation. You will clear the comms at once."

"Idiot," Rose muttered under her breath.

"Yeah? Just look starboard!" the Doctor cried.

"Come with me, Sir," a voice said behind them. The next thing they knew, the Chief Steward and another steward were escorting the Doctor from the reception room.

"No, wait. Really, you have to listen to him," Rose begged. "Just look out the window!"

"Yes! Listen to her, she's a smart one, my Rose," the Doctor said. "You've got a rock storm heading for this ship and the shields are down!"

As he fought to get free, Rose ran back into the reception room, everyone looking at her oddly. She jumped up on the stage and snatched the microphone off the singer.

"Everyone! This is an emergency! Look out the window! Get to the lifeb-" she didn't get any further when a Host covered her mouth, grabbing her from behind. One of the Stewards who had been holding the Doctor came over and grabbed her too. "Look out the windows!" she yelled to the passengers as she was dragged away with the Doctor.

The only one that looked like he'd paid any attention was that horrid business man. Concerned as to what was going on, Astrid, Bannakaffalatta, and the Van Hoff's followed after them. They all argued as the stewards dragged Rose and the Doctor through the maintenance corridors.

"The shields are down, we are going to get hit!" the Doctor growled.

"For god's sake! Just stop and listen to him!" Rose cried. It was a little hard to be heard over everyone else trying to say something in their defence.

Then came a voice that Rose never thought she'd be so grateful to hear. "Oi! Steward!" the rude man called. "I'm telling you, the shields are down!"

"Listen to him! Listen to him!" the Doctor pleaded.

Suddenly, the ship lurched as the first meteor hit, throwing everyone around. Instantly, amongst the chaos, the Doctor found his way over to Rose and covered her with his body. The ship continued to shake and thrash. Fire blew out at them and metal fell down.

It gave another huge lurch when the second and third meteors hit. As the Doctor and Rose started to find their footing, they were suddenly thrown backwards as something exploded nearby. Finally, the ship was still.

Rose and the Doctor stood and looked around. Their little group was sprawled all over the ground, everyone whimpering and breathing heavily.

"Shh!" the Doctor urged, holding up a finger to silence everyone. They complied as best they could. "It's stopping."

"You alright?" the Doctor asked, helping Astrid up. Rose moved over to give Morvin and Foon a hand.

"I think so," the waitress replied.

"Bad name for a ship," he grumbled. "Either that, or this suit is really unlucky."

"I think it's both." Rose asked, letting out a breath and leaning heavily on one leg, looking for the world like she'd been running. Her hair was coming out, but the wispy strands going everywhere only made her look more beautiful in the Doctor's opinion.

"Doctor, I'm not running through this ship in these death traps. Come here, I've got a pair of shoes in your pocket." Everyone looked at her in bewilderment as she reached into the Doctor's pocket and withdrew a pair of women's shoes.

It was then that the Doctor noticed the Seward lying trapped under a sheet of metal. He didn't appear to be moving. As Rose put on the shoes, he bent down to check the man's pulse… only he didn't find one. He looked back up at the others and shook his head sadly.

"E-everyone…" the Chief Steward stuttered. "Ladies and gentleman, Bannakaffalatta, I must apologize on behalf of Max Capricorn Cruise Liners. We seem to have had a small collision." He was met by incredulous stares and an outburst of angry, disbelieving voices. Only Rose and the Doctor were silent as they found another frame with Max Capricorn and fiddled with it till they got what they wanted.

"If I could have silence, ladies, gentlemen…" Still everyone continued to shout. "Quiet!" the Chief Steward shouted above them. Finally, they fell silent. "Thank you. I-I'm sure Max Capricorn Cruise Liners will be able to reimburse you for any inconvenience. But first, I would point out that we are very much alive."

"See! Optimism, that's what I'm talking about," Rose grinned at the Steward. Astrid called the Doctor over to check out Mr Copper.

"She is, after all, a fine and sturdy ship. If you could all stay here while I ascertain the exact nature of the situation…"

The Doctor looked up just in time to see the Seward reaching for the hatch. "Don't open it!" he cried. But it was too late. He was suddenly sucked out into space by the vacuum. Everyone else began to be dragged off their feet and all quickly grabbed on to the nearest bit of piping they could. The Doctor pushed his way over to the comm. and used his sonic screwdriver on the computer. In seconds, the oxygen shield had healed itself and everyone gasped in relief as they let go.

"Everyone alright?" the Doctor demanded. "Rose?"

"Yeah," she gasped.

"Astrid? Foon? Morvin? Mr Copper? Bannakaffalatta?"

"Yes," the small man replied.

"You, what was your name?" he asked the rude businessman.

"Ah, Rickston Slade."

"You alright?"

"Yeah, no thanks to that idiot," he sneered taking off his tie.

"The Steward just died!" Rose and Astrid said at the same time. Although much different tones. Rose sounded disgusted, she knew that there were people like this out there. Astrid's voice was much quiet and quite distressed.

"Then he's a dead idiot." Rose clenched her fist and prayed to whatever the hell she believed in to give her the strength not to hit the arrogant git. She felt the willpower and calm flow through her bond with the Doctor and she shot him a smile.

"Alright, calm down. Just stay still, all of you. Hold on," the Doctor told them. He and Rose walked over to the opened hatch and looked out at the devastation before them. Debris and bodies floated through space.

Even after seeing all the devastation and all the death in the Year that Never Was, Rose still had to hold down that nauseated feeling at the sight of it. Soon Astrid came to join them

"What happened? How come the shields were down?" she asked them.

"I don't think it was an accident," Rose said. "That Captain was being bloody rude and ignorant."

"How many dead?" Astrid gulped, staring out, horrified at what lay before her.

"We're alive, just focus on that. I will get you out of here." Astrid looked like she were about to be sick. They could see she had already given up hope and didn't quite believe him. "Astrid," he said placing a hand on the woman's shoulder. "I promise. Look at me. I promise." She nodded. "Good," he smiled at her.

"It'll be alright," Rose said softly. "You'll see."

"Now," the Doctor said. "If we can get to Reception, We've got a spaceship tucked away. We can all get on board-"

"Doctor," Rose interrupted him in a dejected tone. Silently she pointed out into space where the Tardis was floating lazily out in the debris.

"Oh," he said in the same tone.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Astrid asked.

"That's our spaceship there."

"Where?"

"There, that box. That little blue box," he said dismally.

"That's a spaceship!" Astrid nearly scoffed.

"Oi! Leave her her alone," Rose reprimanded. "She's a great little ship."

"Little is right. It's a bit small."

"A bit distant," the Doctor sighed. "Trouble is, once it's set adrift, it's programmed to lock onto the nearest centre of gravity and that would be… the Earth."

The Tardis heads down towards London.

"Deck 22 to the Bridge," the Doctor said into the comms. "Deck 22 to the Bridge. Is anyone there?"

"This is the bridge," a voice gasped. The man sounded much younger than the Captain.

"Oh hello, Sailor! Good to her you," the Doctor said cheerfully. "What's the situation up there?"

"We've got air," he replied. "The oxygen field is holding. But the Captain… he's dead. He did it. I watched while he took down the shields. There was nothing I could do. I tried. I did try." The poor man's voice was starting to come out in sobs.

"Alright. Just stay calm. Tell me your name. What's you name?"

"Midshipman Frame."

"Nice to meet you, Sir," he said gently. "What's the state of the engines?"

"They're, um…" There was a pause in which nothing but heavy breathing could be heard. "Hold on." Suddenly there came a painful groan.

"Have you been injured?" the Doctor asked in concern.

"I'm alright," the man said, obviously lying. "Oh my Vot. They're cycling down."

"That's a nuclear storm drive, yes?" he asked, rubbing his eye.

"Yeah."

"The moment they're gone, we lose orbit."

"The planet…"

"Oh yes. If we hit the planet, the nuclear storm explodes and wipes out life on Earth. Midshipman, I need you to fire up the engine containment field and feed it back into the core."

"This is never going to work," Frame said as he did so.

"Trust me, it'll keep the engines going until I can get to the bridge." Then he turned off the comm. and turned back to the others.

"We're going to die!" Foon said straight away.

"No, we're not," Rose tried to tell her reassuringly, but she was cut off by everyone else.

"Are you saying someone's done this on purpose?" Mr Copper asked. Soon you couldn't distinguish one word anyone was saying.

"Okay, okay, jus- jus- jus- jus-" the Doctor was trying to say, holding up his fingers for silence.

"Oi!" Rose shouted. At her call everyone fell silent.

"Thank you," the Doctor said. "First things first. One: we're going to climb through this ship. B… no. Two: we're going to reach the bridge. Three - or C: we're going to save the Titanic. And coming in a very low Four, or D, or that little 'IV' in brackets they use in the footnotes… Why? Right then, follow me."

"Hang on a minute," Rickston said "Who put you in charge and who the hell are you and the blonde anyway?"

"I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I'm 903 years old and I'm the man who's gonna save your lives and all six billion of the people on the planet below."

"I'm Rose Smith," Rose said "I'm a Time Lady and the Doctor's wife we're from the same planet. I'm 232 years old and I'm the only other person beside him that will save everyone on this ship and the entire population of Earth below."

Everyone looked at them in awe and bewilderment "You got a problem with that?" the Doctor asked as he looks at Rickston in the eye.

"No," Rickston answered.

"In that case, allons-y!" the Doctor said and both he and Rose lead way forwards as they held each others hand.

 **Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well... Rose. Because I don't know how to write her properly. And I still need a Beta-reader.**


	45. Voyage of the Damned part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC.**

The Doctor pushed open a metal door to reveal a stairwell littered with fallen debris and sparking cables. It was the best way so far.

"Careful. Follow me," he said steeping in around the fallen metal. He began shifting things out of the way so they could get through.

"Rather ironic when this is very much in the spirit of Christmas," said "It's a festival of violence. They say that human beings only survive depending on whether they've been good or bad. It's barbaric."

"No it's not," Rose said as she helped the Doctor move a large pipe. "Christmas is nothing like that. It's about fun and families and present giving."

"Exactly," the Doctor added. "Christmas is a time of peace and thanksgiving and… Oh, who are we kidding, our Christmases are always like this," he ended up sighing and he moves more rubble and they uncover one of the hosts but it was dormant "We've got a Host," the Doctor said "Strength of ten. If we can mend it, we can use it to fix the rubble."

"We can do robotics, both of us," Morvin said, pointing to himself and his wife.

"We worked on the milk market back on Sto," Foon said "It's all robot staff."

"See if you can get it working," the Doctor told Morvin and his wife.

"Let's have a look," the Doctor said to Rose and Astrid, indicating upwards. They continued climbing the stairs, followed by everyone but the Van Hoff's who stayed down a level to fix up the robot, but they found that the top of the stairwell was blocked with many fallen pipes and other rubble.

"It's blocked," Astrid said, exasperated.

"So what do we do?" The Doctor asked

"We shift it," Rose said like it was obvious. There was no where else they could go.

That's the attitude!" the Doctor cried happily. "Mind you, when you start thinking pessimistically, the universe is truly ending. Rickston, Mr Copper, and you, Bannakaffalatta… Look, can I just call you Banna?" he sighed. "It's gonna save a lot of time.

"No! Bannakaffalatta!" the small red man insisted.

"Alright then, Bannakaffalatta," he said with a hint of annoyance, "there's a gap in the middle. See if you can get through."

"Easy, good," Bannakaffalatta said as he squeezed through. Suddenly the ship gave another lurch, sending more debris down.

"This whole thing could come crashing down any minute!" Rickston shouted.

"Oh, Rickston, I forgot. Did you get our message?" the Doctor asked Rickston.

"No. What message?"

"Shut up!" Both he and Rose said at the same time. They grinned at each other while Rickston gave them a sour look.

"Bannakaffalatta made it," Bannakaffalatta todthem told them.

"Rose and I are pretty small, we look like we could fit through," Astrid said.

"We could clear some of this from the other side," Rose added. The Doctor opened is mouth to say something, but Astrid had already slipped through and Rose was already on her hands and knees on her way.

"Careful," he told her, placing a hand on her lower back and supporting her as she went.

"I'm fine," she laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Thing is," Rickston piped up. "How are Mr and Mrs Fatso going to get through this gap?"

"We make it bigger. So start," the Doctor growled at him and hands him a piece of metal.

Doctor," Rose called from the other side. "We're going to start clearing away things on this side. Tell us if it starts moving."

She and Astrid got to work. It was quite exhausting when she was trying to focus her mind elsewhere and putting her energy into that, but she needed to get this side clear. Suddenly Astrid noticed Bannakaffalatta lying down, looking somewhat sick.

"Bannakaffalatta, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Shh," he hushed.

"What is it?"

"Can't say," he told her. She came over to sit beside him while Rose continued to work.

"Are you hurt?" she asked.

"Ashamed."

"Of what?"

"Poor Banakaffalatta." He pulled back his shirt and even Rose looked as he revealed that his chest and stomach were entirely metal, with lights and wires.

"You're a cyborg," Astrid gasped.

"Had accident long ago. Secret."

"No, but everything's changed now," she told him. "Cyborgs are getting equal rights. They passed a law back on Sto. You can even get married!"

"Marry you?" he asked.

Astrid laughed. "Well, you can buy me a drink first. Come on. Let's recharge you." She pressed a button on his torso. "Just stay there for a bit," she told him. Then she went to join Rose in the clearing up again.

"Tell no one," he said.

"We promise," Rose told him.

"What's going on up there?" the Doctor called up.

"I think Astrid and Bannakaffalatta just got engaged!" Rose laughed back. Still laughing, the three of them got back to moving things out the way again. The sooner they could get out of here, the better.

"Almost done!" Morvin called up to the Doctor.

"Good, good, good," he said. Then he turned to the comms. "Mr Frame, how's things?"

"Doctor, I've got life signs all over the ship, but they're going out one by one," came the slightly frantic reply.

"What is it? Are they losing air?"

"No. One of them said it's the Host. It's something to do with the Host."

The Doctor looks to where the Van Hoffs are working just as the host resumes function.

"It's working!" Morvin cried and the Doctor rushes down to him and the host grab Morvin by the throat.

"Kill. Kill. Kill," the host chanted and keeps chanting it over and over again.

"Turn it off!" the Doctor shouts and Foon began grabbing at the wires trying to shut the Host off.

"I can't, Doctor!" Foon cried.

"Go," he told her as he made it over to them. She made her way up the stairs as the Doctor pulled his sonic-screwdriver on the Host's hand. "Hand's frozen. I can't stop it. Come on. Double deadlock!" Putting the sonic away, he used his hands to pry Morvin free. "Okay, go upstairs."

"Run, darling, run!" Foon screamed, grabbing her husband by the hand and leading them up.

The Doctor followed, eyeing warily as the Host advanced, repeating 'Information: Kill. Kill. Kill'.

"Rickston, get them through!" he called up.

"No chance!" the man retorted before selfishly pushing his own way through the gap Astrid and Rose had been clearing.

"Rickston!" Mr Copper admonished.

"I'll never get through there!" Foon cried when she saw the opening.

"Yes you can," he told her. "Let me go clear it." He pushed his way through and cleared it a little, allowing Foon to start squeezing through.

Below them the Host was attacking the Doctor, barely missing his head. Its hand struck the pipe beside him and bent it. Quickly he lunged for the comm.

"It's the Host. They've gone berserk! Can you cope up there?" He didn't wait for an answer as he continued up the stairs.

"No, I'm stuck!" Foon cried.

"Come on, you can do it," Rose encouraged as she, Astrid and Mr Copper helped pull her out.

"I can't," she said.

"You can," Rose said firmly. With a clang the large metal beam that was the main problem shifted and sunk down further. It stuck against a small pipe that was jammed against some more rubble and Mr Copper used that as leverage to push it back up even further than before. Rose and Astrid were able to pull Foon through.

"Rickston, Vot damn it, help me!" he panted.

"No way," Rickston said stubbornly. Rose might have punched him just then if she weren't rushing to help Mr Copper herself.

"Morvin, get through!" the Doctor shouted from the other side.

Soon they could see Morvin's head trying to pop through, but he was finding it difficult. He couldn't get any further forward and Mr copper and Rose were struggling to hold up the beam. Astrid pulled at him to no avail.

"Doctor, he's stuck!" she cried.

"Mr Van Hoff, I know we've only just met, but you'll have to excuse me," they heard the Doctor say. Then it seemed Morvin had some help getting through from behind too, because soon he was squished through.

"That's it. We've got you," Astrid said to him.

"Doctor, hurry up!" Rose cried, her voice coming out harsher due to the strain of keeping up the beam and her concentration.

Just as he was about to go through he turned to the Host. "Information override!" he said. "You will tell me the point of origin of your command structure!"

"Doctor!" Rose cried in distress.

At the same time Mr Copper called out, "I can't hold it!"

"Information: Deck 31," the Host answered.

"Thank you," the Doctor said quickly, and then dashed through the gap. "Let go!" he cried and both Rose and Mr Copper let go of the leverage just as the Dost was coming through. The beam came tumbling down and smashed on the Host's head, reducing it to a broken pile of wires and crushed parts.

The Doctor, Rose, Astrid, the Vaan Hoffs, Mr Copper and Rickston find themselves in another open room and Foon looks at a table "Morvin, look, food," she said as she saw food on the table she was looking at.

"Oh great. Someone's happy," Rickston said sarcastically.

"Don't have any then,"Morvin told him, almost angrily, placing a hand on the arrogant man's shoulder to stop him moving forward, before he went to join his wife.

The Doctor, holding Rose's hand, ran over to a comm. he had spotted. "Mr Frame, you still there?"

"Yes, sir, but I've got Host outside," Frame said "I sealed the door."

"They've been programmed to kill," the Doctor said "Why would anyone do that?"

"That's not the only problem, Doctor," Frame said "I had to use a maximum deadlock on the door, which means... No one can get in. I'm sealed off. Even if you can fix the Titanic, you can't get to the bridge."

"Yeah, right, fine, the Doctor said "One problem at a time. What's on Deck 31?"

"Um, that's down below," Frame told him "It's nothing. It's just the Host storage deck. That's where we keep the robots."

"Well, what's that?" The Doctor said as he puts on his glasses "See that panel? Black. It's registering nothing. No power, no heat, no light."

"Never seen it before," Frame answered.

"100% shielded. What's down there?"

"I'll try intensifying the scanner," Frame told him

"Let me know if you find anything," the Doctor said as he takes his glasses off "And keep those engines going!"

Astrid brings them some food "Saved you two some. You both might be a Time King and a Time Queen from Gannaby but you both still need to eat."

"Astrid, He's a Time Lord, not Time King and I'm a Time Lady, not Time Queen and we're not from a planet called Gannaby it's called Gallifrey," Rose corrects Astrid.

Anyway," the Doctor said "thanks."

He and Rose both took the food Astrid got for them and sits down.

"So, Doctor, you look good for 903," Astrid told him.

"You should see me in the morning," the Doctor joked as he was eating.

"Okay," Astrid said thinking he was serious.

Mr Copper joins them "Doctor, it must be well past midnight, Earth time," he said "Christmas Day."

"So it is," the Doctor said "Merry Christmas."

"This Christmas thing, what's it all about?" Astrid asked

"Long story," the Doctor said "I should know, I was there. That didn't take long"

"Christmas is celebrated for the birth of the 'son of god' called Jesus in the earth religion Christianity," "Who was then executed by the empire he was born in which was called the Roman empire and was executed for claiming that he was the son of god 'cause the Roman's claimed that their emperor's were the son of god.

"Rose said But if the planet's waking up, can't we signal them? They can send up a rocket or something," Mr Copper said.

"They don't have spaceships," the Doctor said wearily.

"No, I read about it. They have shuffles. Space shuffles."

"Shuttles," Rose corrected. "And it would take them months to get here. They're not going to be that advanced for a few hundred years yet."

"Mr Copper, this degree in Earthonomics… where's it from?" the Doctor asked cautiously.

"Honestly?" the old man sighed.

"Just between us," he whispered nodding to the three of them.

"Mrs Golightly's Happy Travelling University and Dry Cleaners," he said, somewhat bitterly. He mopped his brow and sat heavily beside them, looking ashamed.

"You - you lied to the company… to get the job?" Astrid said.

"I wasted my life on Sto," he told them, tears in his eyes. "I was a travelling salesman, always on the road. And I reached retirement with nothing to show for it. Not even a home. And Earth sounded so exotic."

"Hmm, I suppose it is, yeah," the Doctor mused.

"How come you two know it so well?" Astrid asked them.

"We were sort of... a few years ago, was sorta made... well, sort of homeless, and, um there was the Earth," the Doctor said, telling a half-truth.

"Thing is, if we survive this, there will be police and all sorts of investigations. Now the minimum penalty for space-age fraud is ten years in jail," said "I'm an old man. Well, I won't survive ten years."

Then suddenly There was a bang on the barricaded door and the Doctor drops his food and rushes to the opposite door followed by Rose.

"A Host! Move! Come on!" He called to everyone and the pounding continues on the door, which dents from the force.

Astrid screams and they all follow the Doctor and Rose to the opposite side. Rose uses her sonic screwdriver on the door and it opens and they all ran out only to stop before they fell over the edge of a large chasm. Fire shot out and burned from spots all around them. It was quite sweltering. And below them was what looked like a huge ball of fire, or even a small sun. The only visible way to the other side was a long makeshift bridge of rickety fallen metal.

"Is that the only way across?" Rickston asked

"On the other hand, it is a way across," the Doctor said

"The engines are open," Astrid said.

"Nuclear storm drive," Rose said "Soon as it stops, the Titanic falls."

"But that thing, it'll never take our weight," Morvin said.

"You're going last, mate," Rickston told Morvin.

"It's nitrofine metal," the Doctor explained "It's stronger than it looks."

"All the same, Rickston's right," Morvin said "Me and Foon should..." he said as he steps on a weak piece of metal near the edge, the railing gives away and Morvin falls towards the engines, screaming to his death.

"Morvin!" Foon shrieked running to the edge. Everyone followed, careful to make sure the metal didn't keep collapsing. The Doctor placed a hand on Foon's shoulder, holding her steady as they leaned over to see. Morvin was nowhere in sight everyone now knew that he was dead and the others watch in shock and horror.

"I told you! I told you! "Rickston suddenly cried from behind them. Rose went to snap at him, but Mr Copper beat her to it.

"Just shut up!" The old man shouted in anger. "Shut up!"

Bring him back!" Foon said hysterically to the Doctor, whose arm was still around her back, just under Rose's. "Can't you bring him back? Bring him back, Doctor!"

"I'm sorry, I can't," he said sorrowfully.

"You promised me!"

"I know," his voice was heavy with guilt. He pulled her tighter to him and rubbed her back a little. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." They were interrupted by the sound of feet on the other side of the door. Many heavy metal feet.

"Doctor, I rather think those things have got out scent," Mr Copper jerked his thumb at the door.

"I'm not waiting," Rickston growled. He ran onto the bridge without another word.

"Careful!" the Doctor cried, running over to the edge of the bridge. "Take it slowly!" Rose took over, hugging Foon and Astrid moved closer to held comfort the woman who had just become a widow.

There was another explosion near by and Rickston was thrown down, nearly falling off the bridge, but he caught himself on his chest. "Vot help me!" he whimpered.

"You're okay," the Doctor said, untying his bowtie. "One step at a time. Come on, you can do it."

As Rickston struggled to get back up, they heard the echoing chant of 'Kill. Kill. Kill,' down the hall.

"They're getting nearer!" Mr Copper warned.

"I'll seal us in," the Doctor muttered, using his sonic-screwdriver on the door.

"Leaving us trapped, wouldn't you say?"

"Never say 'trapped'," the Doctor told him. "Just - inconveniently circumstanced."

"Oh!" Mr Copper scoffed. The Doctor then busted the lock, leaving them, as Mr Copper had said, trapped.

"I'm okay," Rickston called back to them, starting to slowly stand up. But everyone ignored him.

"Maybe he's all right. Maybe... Maybe there's a gravity curve down there or something. I don't know. Maybe he's unconscious," Foon said trying to convince herself with optimism.

"I'm sorry, Foon," Astrid said confirming that Morvin was dead "He's gone," she then said as she

hugs her.

"I can't live without him!" Foon sobbed as she cries, Rose didn't say anything. She couldn't imagine life without the Doctor either and the Doctor couldn't live without Rose as well as she's his wife, childhood sweetheart and only other last of their species besides him.

"Yes! Oh yes! Who's good?!" Rickston cried as he reaches the other side

"Bannakaffalatta, you go next," the Doctor said to Bannakaffalatta.

"Bannakaffalatta, small."

"Slowly!" The Doctor cried out and the small red alien complied and suddenly there was a loud banging on the door and it began to dent.

The host are pounding on the door from the other side.

"They've found us!" cried.

"Astrid, Rose, get across right now," he said urgently. "What about you?" Astrid asked the Time Lord.

"Just do it. Go on," he said and Astrid nodded and started across followed by Rose.

"Mr Copper, we can't wait," the Doctor said "Don't argue." Mr Copper follow "Foon, you've got to get across right now."

"What for?" she sobbed. "What am I going to do without him?" The pain in her eyes almost made him shudder.

"Doctor!" Rickston called over. "The door's locked." But the Doctor ignored him, too intent on getting Foon to safety too.

"Just think… what would he want, eh?" he said softly.

"He don't want nothing. He's dead!" A harsh sob escaped her lips.

"Doctor, I can't open the door," Rickston tried again. "We need either your or Rose's whirring key things."

"I can't leave her!" he shouted across as he held onto the weeping woman.

"She'll get us all killed if we can't get out!"

Groaning, he looked over at the others who were all slowly making their way across the bridge. Rickston may be an asshole, but he had a point. If he couldn't get that door open, they were all in danger. Holding onto her shoulders again, he stooped down to Foon's eye level. "Mrs Van Hoff, I am coming back for you, alright?" he said in a soft but firm voice.

Foon gave a small nod and he ran to join everyone else on the bridge. He was only a few steps in when the entire structure began creaking and groaning.

"Too many people!" Bannakaffalatta warned him.

"Oi! Don't get spiky with me! Keep going!" They all slowly made their way across. Soon they were all spread out along it. Bannakaffalatta nearly at the end. Suddenly another explosion and a huge shake threw them all to the ground.

"It's going to fall!" Astrid screamed fearfully.

"I'll be okay," Rose panted.

"It's just settling! Keep going!" Suddenly the only thing to be heard was the slight creaking of the bridge and the hiss of the engines below. There was no longer a harsh banging and smashing on the door.

"They've stopped," Astrid gasped.

"Gone away?" Bannakaffalatta asked.

"Why would they give up?" the Doctor asked in a low voice, looking at the door.

"Never mind that. Keep coming!" Rickston called to him.

But the Doctor ignored him. "Where have they gone? Where are the Host?"

"Well," Mr Copper croaked. "I'm afraid we forgot the tradition if Christmas… that angels have wings!" He pointed upwards and everyone looked to see five Host gliding down to surround them.

"Information: kill," the hosts stated as the host reach for their halos using them as weapons.

"Arm yourselves! All of you!" the Doctor cried as he picked up a pipe near by. Rose and the other's followed suit and she took a swing with the pipe she's holding as one of the host throws their halo towards her and she deflected it, but she knew she wouldn't be able to keep it up very long.

But they kept swinging, Rose getting wearier by the second. A halo grazed the Doctor's arm and one caught Mr Copper's hip. Astrid was struck to the ground "I can't…" she sobbed.

Bannakaffalatta stop! Bannakaffalatta proud! Bannakaffalatta, cyborg!" Bannakaffalatta said as he lifts shirt and discharges energy, disabling the host and all but one fall toward the engines and one of them falls onto the strut behind the Doctor.

"Electromagnetic pulse took out the robotics. Oh, Bannakaffalatta, that was brilliant!" the Doctor cried. But then, with a beep, the small alien fell. With a gasp, Astrid crawled to his side.

"He's used all his power!" Astrid said

"Did good?" Bannakaffalatta asked her.

"You saved our lives," she said.

"Bannakaffalatta happy." Bannakaffalatta said

We can recharge you," Astrid said, desperately "Get you to a power point and just plug you in!"

"Too late." Bannakaffalatta told her

"No, but... you gotta get me that drink, remember?" She said.

Pretty girl." Bannakaffalatta said as he smiles and dies.

Tears in her eyes, Astrid began to pull his shirt back over his chest, but Mr Copper stopped her, reaching for his power source. "I'm sorry. Forgive me," he said.

"Leave him alone," Astrid gasped

"It's the EMP transmitter. He-he'd want us to use it," told her as he removes it from Bannakaffalatta. "I used to sell these things. They'd always give me a bed for the night in the cyborg caravans. They're good people. But if we can recharge it, we can reuse it as a weapon against the rest of the Host. Bannakaffalatta might have saved us all."

"Do you think?" Rickston scoffed "Try telling him that." He pointed behind them.

"Doctor!" Rose cried in alarm. Everyone else turned to look to see the Host moving. It picked up its halo and tried to get up.

"Information: reboot," the host said.

"Use the EMP!" Rickston shouted.

"It's dead!" told him.

"It's gotta have emergency..." Astrid starts as she takes the EMP from Mr Copper and the Doctor confronts the host.

"No, no ,no. Hold on!" the Doctor cried, cutting out all the babble as he confronted the Host. "Override. Loophole security protocol… ten! Six, six, six! Oh. Twenty one. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Um, I don't know, forty two! Uh, one!" The Host, who had been advancing, ready to strike, stopped and stood there passively

"Information: state request," the host said.

"Good... right. You've been ordered to kill the survivors, but why?" The Doctor asked.

"Information: no witnesses," the host answered.

"But this ship's gonna fall on the Earth and kill everyone," the Doctor said "The human race have nothing to do with the Titanic so that contravenes your orders, yes?"

"Information: incorrect," the host answered.

"But why do you want to destroy the Earth?"

"Information: it is the plan," the host answered.

"What plan?" The Doctor asked.

"Information: protocol grants you only three questions," the Host said "These three questions have been used."

"Well, you could have warned me," the Doctor said

"Information: now you will die." The host prepares to strike the Doctor with its halo when a lasso is thrown over its head and tightened around its body by Foon.

"You're coming with me," Foon said as she closes her eyes and jumps over the side, pulling the host with her.

"Nooooo!" The Doctor shouted, falling to his knees and reaching out for her as they all watch helpless as Foon falls to her death.

For a moment everything was quiet and still. Then the Doctor rose to his feet with a determined scowl on his face. "No more!" he growled.

Far, far too many had lost their lives today. And after everything that had happened, he couldn't stand one more death. This was going to stop. Now!

The Doctor kicked in the debris blocking their way as they made it into another set of maintenance halls.

"Right," the Doctor said "Get up to Reception One. Once you're there, . You've got staff access to the computer. Try and find a way of transmitting an SOS. Astrid, you're in charge of this," he said as he held out the EMP at her "Once it's powered up, it'll take out Hosts within fifty yards but then it needs sixty seconds to recharge. Got it? Rickston, take this," he gives Rickston his sonic screwdriver to borrow "I've preset it. Just hold down that button. It'll open doors. Do not lose it! You got that? Now go and open the next door. Go on! Go!"

"All right!" Rickston said as he goes to the next door and he Doctor takes down a First Aid kit and hands it to .

" , I need you fighting fit," the Doctor told him. "Astrid, where's the power point?"

"Under the comms,"she answered and they ran to the power point and the Doctor shows her how to recharge the EMP.

"When it's ready, that blue light comes on there."

"You're talking as if you and Rose are not coming with us," she said.

"There's something down on Deck 31," the Doctor told her "Me and Rose are gonna find out what it is."

"What if the two of you meet a Host?"

"Well, then we'll just... have some fun, eh?" He said

"Sounds like you and Rose do this kind of thing all the time," she told him.

"Not by chance," he said "All we do is travel. That's what we are, just travellers. Imagine it. No tax, no bills, no boss, just the open sky."

The ship soon lurches again as the Doctor stands and speaks into the comms.

"Mr Frame, you still with us?"

"It's the engines, sir," Frame said "Final phase. There's nothing more I can do. We've got only eight minutes left!"

"Don't worry, I'll get there." The Doctor said.

"The bridge is sealed off!" He cried, his voice squeaking and cracking at the end.

"Yeah, yeah, working on it," the Doctor said "I'll get there, Mr Frame, somehow."

He disconnected and there was a beep below him "You're charged up?" he told Astrid. They all grouped together. "Mr Copper, look after her. Astrid, look after him. Rickston, um... look after yourself. And we'll see you again, promise."

The Doctor and Rose heads back the way they came as they ran across the makeshift bridge and down as mean levels and they Eventually found themselves in one of the kitchens. and they went to turn when they ran right into a few of the Host, only to see more behind them and they saw that they were trapped.

The Doctor grabs a pot by the handle, Rose did the same as they prepared to use the pans as weapons.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" The Doctor shouts "Security protocol one! Do you hear me? One! One!" The Host stop advancing towards them "Okay, that gives us three questions. Three questions to save our lives, am I right?"

"Information: correct," one of the host answered.

"No, that wasn't one of them," the Doctor said as the question he asked had slipped from his mouth before he could stop it. "I didn't mean it. That's not fair. Can we start again?"

"Information: no."

"No, no! No, no, no. That wasn't one either. Blimey," he sighed and scrubbed at his face with his hand. "One question left. One question. So, you've been given orders to kill the survivors, but survivors must therefore be passengers or staff. But not us, we're not passengers, nor are we staff. Go on, scan us." They did so as the Doctor continued to talk. "You must have bio records. No such people on board. we don't exist, therefore… you can't kill us. Therefore, we're stowaways, and stowaways should be arrested and taken to the nearest figure of authority. And I reckon the nearest figure of authority is on Deck 31. Final question: Am I right?"

"Information: correct."

"Brilliant." He grinned cheekily. "Take us to your leader," he said as he smiles "I've always wanted to say that." He sounded incredibly smug as he said that.

"You've said it before," Rose reminded him. "Right before we went to Downing Street."

"No, I said, 'Take Me' to your leader. Completely different," he retorted as they were led right to where they wanted to be: deck thirty-one, where the room nothing could scan was.

 **Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well... Rose. Because I don't know how to write her properly. And I still need a Beta-reader.**

 **Wow this story now has as many chapters as there have been U.S Presidents.**


	46. Voyage of the Damned Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC.**

The Doctor and Rose are escorted to the Host storage facility on Deck 31 andsaw that there was a lot of structural damage as well as small fires in the storage facility.

"Now that is what you call a fixer-upper," the Doctor said "Come on then, Host with the most, this ultimate authority of yours, who is it?" Two doors slide open behind them and they spin around "Ooh, that's clever," the Doctor said "That's an omnistate impact chamber. Indestructible. You can survive anything in that, eh?" A vehicle starts wheeling out.

"Sit through a supernova or a shipwreck," Rose said.

"Only one person can have the power and the money to hide themselves onboard like this and I should know, 'cause..." the Doctor said as the vehicle is comes closer to them and saw that it was a life-support system for Max Capricorn, who they now saw that now he was only had a. head.

"My name is Max," Max said and his gold tooth glints.

"It really does that," the Doctor and Rose said as they were surprised.

"Who the hell are these people?" Max asked the hosts.

"I'm the Doctor. Hello," the Doctor introduced himself to the cyborg business man.

"And I'm his wife, Rose," Rose introduced herself.

"Information: stowaways," one of the hosts told max.

"Well..." the Doctor said

"Kill them," Max said.

"Oh, no, no! Wait, but you can't. Not now. Come on, Max... You've given me so much good material like... How to get ahead in business. See 'head'? 'Head in business'? No?" The Doctor said, making a joke.

"h, brother," Rose muttered as she facepalms herself.

"Oh, ho ho, the office joker," Max said "I like a funny man. No one's been funny with me for years."

"I can't think why," the Doctor said.

"176 years of running the company have taken their toll," Max told them.

"Yeah, but... nice wheels," the Doctor said

"Doctor, I think that's a life support system," Rose told her husband.

"She's right," Max told him This is a life-support system in a society that despises cyborgs. I've had to hide away for years. Running the company by hologram."

"Host, situation report," he asked the hosts.

"Information: Titanic is still in orbit."

"Let me see," Max said as he moves forward and both the Doctor and Rose steps out of his way "We should have crashed by now. What's gone wrong?" Max asked as he goes to edge and looks down on engines "The engines are still running! They should have stopped!"

"When they do, the Earth gets roasted," the Doctor said "I don't understand."

"I don't understand as well," Rose said "What's the Earth got to do with it?"

"This interview is terminated," Max snapped at them.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! Hold on! Hold on! Hold on! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!" The Doctor cried, running around in front of Max's retreating vehicle to stop him. "I can work it out. It's like a task. I'm your apprentice. Just watch me. So... Business is failing and you wreck the ship so that makes things even worse. Oh yes! No. Yes. The business isn't fail _ing_ , it's fail _ed_. Past tense."

"My own board voted me out," Max said "Stabbed me in the back."

"If you had a back," the Doctor corrects him "So, you scupper the ship, wipe out any survivors in case anyone's rumbled you and the board find their shares halved in value. Oh, but that's not enough. No, 'cause if a Max Capricorn ship hits the Earth, it destroys an entire planet. Outrage back home. Scandal! The business is wiped out."

"And... the whole board thrown in jail for mass murder," Maxadded.

"While you sit there, safe inside the impact chamber."

"I have men waiting to retrieve me from the ruins and enough off-world accounts to retire me to the beaches of Pentaxico Two where the ladies, so I'm told, are very fond of... metal," Max told them and Rose was disturbed by that statement.

"So that's the plan," the Doctor said growled A retirement plan. 2000 on this ship, 6 billion underneath us, all of them slaughtered. And why? Because Max Capricorn is a _loser_."

"I never lose," Max hissed, rolling closer towards him

"You can't even sink the Titanic," Rose scoffed.

"Oh, but I can, Rose," Max told her "I can cancel the engines from here." Then suddenly the alarms around them goes off.

"You can't do this!" the Doctor shouted, at Max.

"Host, hold them," Max ordered. Two of the Host came up behind the Doctor and another two came behind Rose and grabbed them by the arms and hauled them back.

"Not so clever now, Doctor," Max sneered.

"Oh, do you think? Like I said, 'watch me'," the Doctor said and then he turned to the Host across the room. "You there, Host. Security Protocol One. Three questions. You work for Max Capricorn, yes?"

"Information: Correct."

"And Max Capricorn is a cyborg, yes?"

"Information: Correct."

"But according to your society, cyborgs are inferior. So you should accept my commands instead of his, yes? Yes?" It took a while to reply. "What do you say? Yes?"

"Information: No."

"What? Why's that then?" he said in confusion.

"Information: Your three questions have been used."

"But I can supply the answer," Max said. "They're robots, Doctor. To them, cyborgs are practically family."

"Information: Damn," the Doctor sighed.

"Nice try though," Max said "A shame we couldn't work together, Doctor. You're rather good. All that banter yet not a word wasted. Time for me to retire. The Titanic is falling. The sky will burn. Let the Christmas inferno commence. Oh! Oh, Host! Kill them.

Two of the Hosts that are not holding the Doctor and Rose removes their halos preparing to follow orders.

"Mr Capricorn!" They all heard Astrid's voice say and saw her in a forklift "I resign."

She starts the forklift and drives towards Max with the forklift.

"Astrid, don't!" The Doctor and Rose both cried at the same time and Astrid lifts the front of Capricorn's life support just enough so the tires have no purchase. His rear tires have enough traction to cause a standoff. The Host who was about to kill the Doctor throws his halo at Astrid but misses, hitting something else.

"He's cut the break line!" The Doctor shouts.

Astrid looks at the Doctor and Rose who mouths "No! " both the Doctor and Rose stare meaningfully at Astrid and she did the same she turns back to Capricorn and raises the fork higher, lifting Capricorn fully off the ground and steps on the gas pedal.

"Astrid!" The Doctor shouts as both Astrid and Max fall over the edge and both he and Rose ran over to the edge and sees Astrid falling towards the engines, her hands reaching for them.

"Titanic falling," everyone in the ship heard the computer say "Voyage terminated."

The Doctor and Rose both walks away as sparks fall behind them and fires burn.

They both held their arms out to their sides and a Host stands on either side of them and they snap their fingers and the Host hold their arms the fly upwards, gaining speed. With arms raised the break through the floor of the bridge causing Frame to shout.

"Deadlock broken," The computer said

The Doctor climbs through the floor followed by Rose "Ah, Midshipman Frame at last!" The Doctor cried.

"Uh, but... but the Host! he said as he saw host in the floor.

"Controller dead they divert to the next highest authority and that's me," the DOctor told him.

"Who's she?" Frame asked

"I'm Rose, the Doctor's husband," Rose told him.

"There's nothing we can do," Frame told him "There's no power. The ship's gonna fall."

"Titanic falling," the computer repeated.

"What's your first name?" The Doctor asked as he takes the ship's wheel

"Alonzo," Frame answers.

The Doctor and Rose looks at him, surprised "You're kidding me," the Doctor said

"Oh Rassilon!" Rose cried at the same time.

"What?" Alonzo said in confusion.

"That's something else I've always wanted to say," the Doctor said "Allons-y Alonzo! Whoa!"

The ship lurches dramatically as the Doctor tries to steer. They fall straight towards Earth's atmosphere and Frame screams. Outside, the Titanic begins to burn on entry. The Doctor fights the wheel.

An alarm sounds on the bridge and the Doctor uses his foot to check. The computer shows the impact zone to be somewhere in London.

"Ah," Rose get the phone, the ship's gonna crash into Buckingham Palace," the Doctor said and Rose takes the ships's phone and dialed "Hello, yes, um... could you get me Buckingham Palace?" They put her through and she didn't even give them time to speak "Listen to me! Security Code 771! Now get out of there!"

"Engine active," the computer then said "Engine active."

The Doctor pulls back on the wheel sending Alonzo and Rose back against the wall. Straining and bent over backwards, and the Doctor regains control and the ship barely misses Buckingham Palace. At the wheel, the Doctor gasps, unable to believe his luck.

Once out of danger, the Doctor begins to enjoy steering and he laughs.

Alonzo rings the ship's bell "Whoo-hoo!"

"Whoo-hoo-hoo!" The Doctor cried and the picture frame of Max Capricorn sparks and falls to the floor.

Sometime later, Alonzo is sitting on the floor and both the Doctor and Rose joins him.

"Used the heat of re-entry to fire up the secondary storm drive," the Doctor explained "Unsinkable, that's me."

"Yep you are, Doctor," Rose agreed.

"We made it," Alonzo said.

"Not all of us," the Doctor said "Teleport!" he cried as he gets up "She was wearing a teleport bracelet!"

The Doctor rushes out the door and both Alonzo and Rose follows and They ran into the Reception, the Doctor holds hand out "Rickston! Sonic!" Rickston throws the Doctor his sonic screwdriver and he catches it.

"Mr Copper, the teleports, have they got emergency settings?"

"I don't know," Mr Copper said "They should have."

"She fell, Mr Copper," the Doctor told him "She fell. What's the emergency code?"

"Uh, let me see..." he said as he goes to the machine with the teleport bracelets to see the emergency code.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alonzo asked the Doctor.

"We can bring her back," the Doctor explained as he begins to work on the teleport.

"If a passenger has an accident on shore leave and they're still wearing their teleport, their molecules are automatically suspended and held in stasis so that we can just trigger the shift," Mr Copper told Alonzo.

"There!" the Doctor cried and he stands up and turns around. A glowing, transparent Astrid appears.

"I'm falling," the transparent Astrid said.

"Only halfway there," the Doctor said "Come on."

He adjusts inner workings of the teleport.

"I keep falling," the transparent form of Astrid said.

"Feed back the molecule grid, boost it with the restoration matrix," the Doctor said as he continues to work on the teleport ann then the teleport machine sparks "No, no, no, no!" he cried "Need more phase containment."

"Doctor..." Rose said.

"No!" the Doctor said "If I can just link up the surface suspension..."

"Doctor, she's gone," Rose said.

"I just need to override the safety, Rose," he said "I can do it."

"Doctor, let her go," Rose said and the Doctor turns to face Astrid's ghost-like figure. He kicks the teleport in frustration. "I can do anything!"

"Stop me falling," the transparent Astrid pleaded.

The Doctor walks towards her while the others watch Mr Copper and Rose stands beside him.

"There's no enough left," Mr Copper told him "The system was too badly damaged. She's just atoms, Doctor. An echo with the ghost of consciousness. She's stardust."

"Astrid Peth," the Doctor said as he walks towards the transparent Astrid "citizen of Sto... the woman who looked at the stars and dreamt of travelling. Now you can travel forever," he aims and uses his sonic screwdriver on a window and the window opens a window behind the transparent Astrid and she turns into motes of light. "You're not falling, Astrid, you're flying,"

The lights that were Astrid fly out the window leaving the Doctor, Rose Rickston, Mr Copper and Alonzo.

Alonzo updates the others "The engines have stabilized. We're holding steady till we get help and I've sent the SOS. A rescue ship should be here within twenty minutes. And they're digging out the records of Max Capricorn. It should be quite a story," he said.

"They'll want to talk to all of us, I suppose," Mr Copper said.

"I'd have thought so, yeah," said and he wanders over to the Doctor who is staring straight ahead, holding Rose's hand.

"I think, uh, one or two inconvenient truths might come to light," Mr Copper told him "Still, it's my own fault, and then ten years in jail is better than dying."

Rickston goes over to the Doctor "Doctor... I never said... thank you," he said and hugs him "The funny thing is... I said Max Capricorn was falling apart. Just before the crash, I... sold all my shares, transferred them to his rivals. It's made me rich. What do you think of that?"

"Um…" Rose paused a moment as she let go of her husband's hand, just looking at the horrible man. All of that sympathy now completely gone. "I think this…" Suddenly her fist swung round and landed squarely on Rickston's jaw, sending him stumbling back and at the same time the Doctor's look at the comment Rickston said seems to say "How can you still be thinking of money after what just happened?" And as Rose punches Rickston the Doctor laughed and then Rickston's vone rings.

"Salvain? Those shares, I want them triple-bonded and locked," Rickston said answering his vone as he walks away.

"Of all the people to survive, he's not the one you would have chosen, is he?" Mr Copper asked "But if either of you could choose, if you decide who lives and who dies... that would make you a monster," he said as he shrugs.

The Doctor and Rose looks at Mr Copper, curious at the insight.

"Mr Copper," the Doctor said as he turns to teleport and takes three teleport bracelets "I think you deserve one of these."

Mr Copper smiles and puts on a bracelet. Alonzo sees and mouths "Hey" as he stands.

Mr Copper chuckles and the Doctor starts the machine. Before the three of them disappear, Alonzo salutes and the Doctor salutes back, forefinger to the forehead.

Somewhere in an open space in London the Tardis is waiting. The Doctor, Rose and Mr Copper walk across in what appears to be falling snow from the Titanic.

"So, Great Britain is part of, uh, 'Europy' and just across the British Channel you've got 'Great France' and 'Great Germany'," Mr. Copper said.

"No, no, it's just... it's just France and Germany," the Doctor said correcting him.

"Only Britain is great," Rose said.

"Oh, and they're all at war with the continent of Hamerica?" Mr Copper asked.

"No, well... not yet, uh... could argue that one," the Doctor said and then they arrives at the Tardis "There she is," he said and he pats it "Survive anything."

"Almost Anything," Rose corrects "He likes to tell people that it is indestructible, when in reality it's almost indestructible."

"You know, between both of you and me, I don't even thing this snow is real," he told them "I think this is the ballast from the Titanic's salvage entering the atmosphere."

"Yeah. One of these days it might snow for real," the Doctor said looking up in the sky.

"Hopefully, next christmas we'll see snow," Rose said.

"So, I- I suppose the two of you will be off," he said.

"The open sky," the Doctor said.

"And, uh, what about me?" he asked.

"We're going to travel without someone for a while," the Doctor said.

"What- what am I supposed to do?" Mr Copper asked.

"Give me that credit card," the Doctor said.

"Well, it's just petty cash, spending money," Mr copper said handing the Doctor his credit card "It's all done by computer. I... I didn't really know the currency so I thought a million might cover it."

"A million? Pounds?" the Doctor and Rose asked in surprise.

"Is that enough for trinkets?"he asked.

" Mr Copper, a million pounds is worth 50 million credits," the Doctor said.

"How much?"

"50 million and 56," Rose answers as she calculates how much money it was in her brain.

"I... I've got money!" He cried.

"Yes, you have,"the Doctor said as he hands back card.

"Oh my word," he said as he was surprised "Oh my vot! Oh my goodness me! I... Ya-ha!"

"It's all yours, Planet Earth," the Doctor said "Now that's a retirement plan. But just you be careful, though."

"I will. I will. Oh, I will," he cried in delight.

"No interfering," the Doctor added "We don't want any trouble. Just... just have a nice life."

"But I can have a house, a proper house, with a garden, and-and a door, and... Oh, Doctor, Rose, I will make you both proud," Mr Copper said and he hugs the Doctor and then did the same to Rose "And- and I can have a kitchen with chairs, and windows, and plates," continues as he skips off laughing.

"Um, where are you going?" The Doctor asked Mr Copper as he stops unlocking the Tardis for a second.

"Why, I have no idea!" Mr Copper answers as he chuckles

"No, us neither," the Doctor said as he goes back to unlocking the Tardis with his Tardis key.

"But, Doctor, Rose!" Mr Copper called back at them "I won't forget her."

At the door, both the Doctor and Rose nods at that and they look up at the sky and sees a blue streak of light zigzag across and they look back at Mr Copper skipping away.

"Merry Christmas, Mr Copper."

They both steps back inside and the Tardis dematerialises into the Time Vortex.

"What should we do now, Arkytior?" The Doctor asked Rose.

"Theta, I'm tired after that adventure, plus I haven't slept since the day before me and Martha got back to Britain during the time when Koschei ruled Earth," Rose told her husband.

"I'm sort of tired as well, let's go to bed," he said and they went to their room and went to bed.

 **In Memory of Clive Swift, the actor who played Mr Copper (February 9th, 1936- February 1st, 2019)**

 **Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well... Rose. Because I don't know how to write her properly. And I still need a Beta-reader.**


	47. Partners in Crime Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC.**

The Doctor and Rose were searching for odd and weird happening when they found something on a company that makes you lose weight and the customers have said that they've lost weight at night after taking a pill and the company was called "Adipose Industries" and both the Doctor and Rose were skeptical at this and knew that was the name of a species so they decided to investigate it.

The Doctor and Rose walks down a street street and he and Rose looks up at a building from the other side and the Doctor opens a fire exit with his sonic screwdriver and enters the building.

The Doctor and Rose walks down a deserted corridor and he flashes his psychic paper to the a security guard passing by "John and Rose Smith, Health and Safety."

From there they found their way up into the top box of a lecture hall where they'd been told a press showing was being held. Thankfully, they didn't meet anyone else on this trip. They took a seat and watched through the small window as Ms Foster , the company CEO addressed everyone.

"Adipose Industries. The 21st century way to lose weight," she said in a voice that was rather smarmy for a woman. She clearly thought that she was pretty impressive. "No exercise, no diet, no pain. Just lifelong freedom from fat. The Holy Grail of the modern age. And here it is." She held up her hand, a pill obviously held between her thumb and finger. "You just take one capsule, one capsule, once a day for three weeks. And the fat, as they say…"

'The fat just walks away!' a voice on the video said as the words appeared on screen.

"Excuse me, Ms Foster, if I could?" a voice said from the audience. "I'm Penny Carter, science correspondent for the 'Observer'. There are a thousand diet pills on the market, a thousand con men stealing people's money. How do we know the fat isn't going straight into your bank account?"

"Oh Penny," Ms Foster said in a mockingly sweet voice. "If cynicism burnt up calories, we'd all be thin as rakes. But if you want the science, I can oblige." She took off her glasses smugly.

Immediately a video began to play. "Adipose Industries. The Adipose capsule is composed of a synthesised mobilising lipase, bound to a large protein molecule. The mobilising lipase breaks up the triglycerides stored in the adipose cells, which then enter…"

It was then that they heard a cough behind them and turned to see the projector man. The Doctor quickly shows the projector man his psychic paper to him. "Health and Safety," he said, using their default before he saw the flaw. "…Film department."

"100% legal," Ms Foster told them. "100% effective."

"But can I just ask," Penny interrupted again. "How many people have taken the pills to date?"

"We've already got one million customers within the Greater London area alone," Miss Foster was starting to sound annoyed, but doing a fairly good job of hiding it. "But from next week, we start rolling out nationwide. The future starts here. And Britain will be thin."

Rose and the Doctor walked purposefully into one of the cubicles in the sales office and took a chair. The Doctor put his psychic paper in front of the woman's face and whispered since she was on the phone.

"John and Rose Smith, Health and Safety. Don't mind us."

"The box comes with 21 days' worth of pills, a full information pack, and our special free gift, an Adipose Industries pendant," the woman was saying down the phone. But her attention was clearly focused on the Doctor… and Rose really didn't like it. Curiously the Doctor picked said pendant up. "It is made of 18 carat gold, and it's yours for free. - No, we don't give away pens, sorry. - No, I can't make an exception, no. - Right. Thank you. Have a nice day." She pressed a button ending the call.

"Right, well, I'm going to need to keep this," the Doctor told her, dangling the pendant.

"And, could we please have a list of your customers?" Rose asked. The woman finally looked at her for the first time.

"Sure, I'll just print that out for you."

"Is that the printer over there?" Rose stood and nodded in the direction.

"By the plant, yeah."

"Great."

"Does it have paper?" the Doctor asked, popping his head up.

"Yeah, Jimbo keeps it stocked," she replied.

"Fantastic," Rose grinned. "I'm just going to go wait for that." And she walked over just as Ms Foster came in with two guards. Quickly she hid her face behind a few of the leaves and watched the woman out of the corner of her eye.

"Excuse me, everyone, if I could have your attention," she called. All heads turned in her direction, except the Doctor (and redhead she didn't see) who hid down when she turned his way. "On average, you're each selling forty Adipose packs per day. It's not enough. I want one hundred sales per person per day. And if not… you'll be replaced. 'Cause if anyone is good at trimming the fat, it's me. Now, back to it."

And with that she stalked out, flanked by her guards. Wow, that woman was harsh.

Rose grabbed the printing and walked back to the Doctor and the saleswoman. She completely missed the redhead walking behind her to collect the second list of customers that had been printed out.

"Thanks, then," she heard the Doctor say happily. She saw the woman hold out a piece of paper to him. "Oh, what's that?" he said in surprise.

"My telephone number," she smiled at him.

"What for?" He genuinely didn't know, he was clueless what it means when somebody gives you their telephone number.

"Health and Safety," she said. "You be health, I'll be safety."

"I'm already married."

Rose walked back to the Doctor "I've got them," she told him "Ready to go?"

They left the building and went to one of the house of one of the customers' of Adipose Industries.

They stood at the door to the house, making sure it was the right address before Rose knocked. A man who looked like he didn't really need to lose all that much weight answered the door.

"Mr Roger Davey, We're calling on behalf of Adipose Industries," the Doctor said, flashing the psychic paper. "Just need to ask you a few questions."

"Oh, ah… yes, yes, come in," Roger ushered them through the door. He went in and sat on his chair.

"Right, well, I'm Rose, and this is the Doctor," she told him. "Tell me, erm, how long have you been taking Adipose pills?"

"I've been on the pills two weeks now," he answered. "I've lost fourteen kilos."

"That's the same amount every day?" the Doctor half asked, half said in surprise.

"One kilo exactly. You wake up, and it's disappeared overnight. Well, technically speaking, it's gone by ten past one in the morning."

"Why do you say that?" Rose asked, a little surprised by his accuracy.

"That's when I get woken up. May as well weigh myself at the same time." But it's driving me mad. Ten minutes past one, every night, bang on the dot without fail, the burglar alarm goes off."

"Can I have a look?" said the increasingly suspicious Doctor. Roger shrugged and led them outside.

"I've had experts in, I've had it replaced, I've even phoned Watchdog. But no, ten past one in the morning, off it goes."

"But with no burglars?"

"Nothing. I've given up looking," he told them.

"Weird," Rose commented. And yes, that was slightly weird, even by her standards.

"Tell me Roger, have you go a cat flap?" the Doctor asked.

"Y-yes, right there," the man said in confusion. They knelt down and peered at and through it. "It was there when I bought the house. Never bothered with it. I'm not a cat person."

"No, I've met cat people," the Doctor said. "You're nothing like them." Roger looked at Rose weirdly when she failed her attempts to stifle her laughter.

"Is that what it is, though?" he asked. "Cats getting inside the house?"

"Just as pesky as plastic hands," Rose said, earning her another weird look from Roger and a grin from the Doctor, before he turned back to the flap with a frown.

"Well, the thing about cat flaps," he said seriously, "is that they don't just let things in, they let things out as well."

"Like what?"

"The fat just walks away," he quoted.

"What, you mean literally?" Rose said, slightly disgusted by the image in her head.

"Who knows," he said, suddenly dropping the cat flap and jumping up. "Mr Davies. Well, thanks for your help. Tell you what, maybe you should lay off the pills for a week or so."

Suddenly something started beeping and Rose pulled the funny looking device from off the belt tied around her waist.

"Doctor!" she called to him and chucked it.

"Ooh!" he said as he caught it. "Gotta go! Sorry!" he cried. And then they were off, running down the streets.

The device led them blocks and blocks away. The Doctor nearly missed the important when he started yelling at a speeding van that nearly hit Rose. If she hadn't pointed it out to him, then he wouldn't have noticed that the signal was coming from the van itself. They attempted to chase the van until it was out of range and they lost the signal.

Sighing, they headed back to the Tardis.

How were they supposed to know that standing just down the other street was an old friend who'd spent months searching for the two of them? And that they were soon going to meet again.

"Ooh, fascinating!" the Doctor crowed as he looked at the golden Adipose capsule under a microscope. "Seems to be a bio-flip digital stitch, specifically for… Rose… where are you?" he looked around the console room, but couldn't see her anywhere. "Rose?"

He wandered the corridors, looking for her so he could tell her what he'd discovered. All thoughts of the capsule flew out of his mind, however, when a hand shot out of their bedroom door, grabbed him by the tie and pulled him into a kiss.

"About time you got here," she said breathlessly when she broke the kiss. Then she grinned cheekily. "So… you be Health, I'll be safety…"

It was hours later that the Doctor and Rose ran madly around the console, taking them to Adipose industries. The Doctor hit the console with a mallet for a few times and Rose glared at him.

"You really shouldn't do that," she warned him.

"Why not, it works."

"Do you have any idea how much she hates it?" The Doctor looked down sheepishly. He didn't use the mallet after that… not for that trip anyway.

The TARDIS materializes a few meters behind a car.

Getting in again was just as easy, if not more so, than last time. Sneakily they hid in a cupboard and locked it. He did a scan of the cupboard to see if there was any alien tech and was surprised to find that there was.

He opened a panel to reveal some sort of alien computer mainframe. But all attempts to hack it were useless.

"Damn, it's triple dead locked!"

"Triple," Rose grinned. "Well, at least we know that Adipose Industries is definitely alien… But what are they doing?"

"I don't know," he replied. "But we can find that out later… it's why we're here after all. But right now… we are stuck in a tiny cupboard for over nine hours. And we have to be quiet so we're not caught…" He slowly backed her against the wall.

"You're terrible," Rose laughed.

"Your fault."

"Yeah, what you're thinking… being quiet is not going to work."

"You can try," he told her, beginning to kiss her neck.

"Yeah, I was more worried about you," she grinned cheekily.

"Oh, that's it Arkytior, you are so going to get it!"

Nine hours and twenty minutes later all the employees had left Adipose Industries and a rather dishevelled Rose and the Doctor emerged from their cupboard.

"Damn… and the imperative's only just started," the Doctor muttered, attempting (and failing miserably) to tame his hair.

"What was that?" Rose asked him, not quite catching what he'd said.

"Oh, ah, don't worry about it," he told her. "…yet anyway. You'll see what I mean."

"Right…"

They didn't say anything more until they reached the roof. They didn't want anyone left in the building to hear them. They knew that Miss Foster was still there, somewhere.

"Hey, it's one of those window cleaning things!" Rose cried in delight when she saw it.

"Mmm, might be a good way to see what Miss Foster's doing. Let's go."

He grabbed her by the hand and helped her into the cradle. In moments they were down by her office. No one was there… but they quickly ducked down when the door opened.

Thee Doctor uses the stethoscope that Rose gave him after he regenerated and tried to listen to the conversation through the wall. When he struggled to do that, he moved it up to the much thinner glass.

"You can't tie me up," he heard that reporter, Penny say. "What sort of a country do you think this is?"

"Oh, it's a beautifully fat country," they heard answer "And believe me, I've travelled a long way to find obesity on this scale."

"So come on then, Miss Foster, those pills." Penny said, losing none of her attitude of… reporter-ness despite her situation. "What are they?"

"Well, you might as well have a scoop, since you'll never see it printed. This," they peered up and saw her holding one of the capsules, "is the spark of life."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Penny asked her.

"Officially, the capsule attracts all the fat cells and flushes them away. Well, it certainly attracts them, that part's true. But it binds the fat together and galvanises it to form a body."

"Well, what do you mean 'a body'?"

"I am surprised you never asked about my name. I chose it well. Foster, as in foster mother. And these, are my children."

Rose and the Doctor risked another look through the window and their eyebrows went up. Sitting on the table was a small little living blob of fat and it looked very familiar to them as they learned about an alien species that looked similar to it when they were at the academy on Gallifrey.

"You're kidding me!" Penny cried in alarm "What the hell is that?"

"Adipose. It's called an Adipose," Ms Foster replied "Made out of living fat. Stripped from ordinary human..."

The Doctor and Rose saw Donna and she saw them and the three of them looked at each other and they are stunned by surprise.

"Donna?" The Doctor and Rose mouthed

"Doctor! Rose!" she mouthed, just as exaggerated.

"Wh-what? But? What?" the Doctor muttered quietly aloud. He was utterly perplexed.

"Oh. My. God!" Donna mouthed in delight.

"Donna, what are you…? How…?" Rose mouthed.

"It's me!" Donna mouthed, pointing at herself.

"Well, we can see that!" A still very stunned Doctor mouthed, using hand actions to get the point across.

"Oh this is brilliant!" Donna mouthed and cried, pulling the thumbs up.

""But what are you doing there?" The Doctor mouthed.

"I was looking for the two of you!" She mouthed.

"What for?" Rose's mouthed as her brow furrowed. Was Donna in more extraterrestrial trouble or something?

"I, came here, trouble, read about it, internet, I thought, trouble equals the two of you! And this place is weird! Pills! So I hid. Back there. Crept along. Heard this lot. Looked for the two of You! 'Cos they..."Donna mouthed Donna froze, her tongue sticking out and thumb pointed at the group inside.

It was then that Rose realised there was no voices from in the office. The trio turned to see that every single person in the room was standing there staring at them. They froze, caught.

"Are we interrupting you?" Ms Foster asked them.

"Run!" The Doctor mouthed to Donna and Donna turned and ran away from the door window, out of sight.

"Get her!" Ms Foster ordered Trying to delay them, Rose locks the office door with her sonic screwdriver,

then uses it to elevate the cradle back to the roof.

"And them!" Ms Foster added Quickly the Doctor pointed to the box they were in and zoomed them to the top of the roof again.

Donna runs up the stairs. The Doctor enters the building and heads downstairs. The guards shoot the office door open. Penny screams. They run after Donna, followed by Miss Foster.

 **Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well... Rose. Because I don't know how to write her properly. And I still need a Beta-reader.**


	48. Partners in Crime Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC.**

As Donna runs up the stairs, and both the Doctor and Rose enters the building and as they heads down the stairs halfway they caught up with Donna and she gave both the Doctor and Rose a hug and they gladly returned the hug.

"Oh my God! I don't believe it!" Donna cried "And Doctor, You're wearing the same suit! Don't you ever change?" She asked as she saw him wearing his brown suit.

"Yeah thanks Donna, not right now," he said.

"And Rose, you look gorgeous!"

"Aww, thanks, Donna. Come on," Rose gave Donna's arm a tug as she instinctively reached for the Doctor's hand.

"Just like old times!" the Doctor shouted gleefully as they sprinted up the stairs and back onto the roof.

"Cause I thought, 'how do I find Rose and the Doctor?' And then I just thought, 'look for trouble and then they'll turn up'," Donna chatted away as the Doctor worked on the window cleaning cradle. Rose stood back with an amused smile. "So I looked everywhere, you name it. UFO sightings, crop circles, sea monsters. I looked, I found them all. Like that stuff about the bees disappearing. I thought, 'I bet they're connected'. 'Cause the thing is, Doctor, I believe it all now. You opened my eyes. All those amazing things out there, I believe them all… Well, apart from that replica of the Titanic flying over Buckingham Palace on Christmas Day. I mean, that's got to be a hoax!"

"Actually that was us," Rose told her.

"What to you mean, 'the bees are disappearing'?" the Doctor put his piece in. He climbed up the stairs to the cradle and Rose followed, Donna tagging behind.

"I don't know. That's what is says on the internet," she told them. The Doctor helped Rose into the cradle and jumped in himself. "On the same site, there was all these conspiracy theories about Adipose Industries. I thought, 'let's take a look'!"

"In you get!" The Doctor called down to her, only half listening to anything she'd just said.

"What, in that thing?" she said incredulously.

"Yes, 'in that thing'!" The Doctor mimicked her.

"Come on, Donna," Rose encouraged.

"But if we go down in that, they'll just call us back up again."

"No, no, no, 'cause I locked the controls with a sonic cage," he explained. "Me and Rose the only ones who can control it. Not unless she's got a sonic device of her own, which is very unlikely."

"Doctor, you probably just jinxed it," Rose said.

A few moments later the cradle plummeted as the cables suddenly went at full tilt, just letting them drop. Rose's stomach dropped violently and the three of them ducked further down. The Doctor finally managed to grab his sonic-screwdriver and stop them. They came to a halt with a rather violent jolt. They looked up to see Ms. Foster peering over the edge of the roof.

Rose then takes out her screwdrivers and tries to use it to open the nearest window with her sonic screwdriver. "Nice idea, Rose," the Doctor compliments his wife.

"Can't get it open!" Rose then said "It's deadlocked!"

"Well smash it then!" Donna said as she picks up a wrench (Spanner if you live in the british Commonwealth: Britain, Canada, South Africa, Australia and New Zealand.)

They can't break the safety glass and Donna looks up to see Ms. Foster smiles pointing her sonic device at the cradle cable, it starts to sparkle and smoke "Cutting the cable!" Donna cried and the cable breaks as The Doctor and Rose manages to hold inside the cradle, but Donna falls out, clings onto a broken cable.

"Donna!" The Doctor and Rose screamed.

"Doctor! Rose!" Donna shouts back at them.

"Hold on!" The Doctor shouts the Donna.

"I am!"

The Doctor tries to pull her up by the cable, but he can't.

"Doctor! Rose!"

The Doctor points his screwdriver at 's hand as she tries to cut the other cable and her sonic device sparks and falls down and the Doctor manages to catch it and then he climbs up the cable to another window followed by Rose. Now they're able to open it the window.

"I'm going to fall!" Donna yells as her feet hang just in front of the windows of the office where Penny was sitting and she sis till tied to the chair.

"This is all your fault, Doctor and Rose," "I should've stayed at home!"

"We won't be a minute!" Rose told Donna as they climb into the building through the window and they run down the stairs into Ms. Foster's office and opens the window.

"Is anyone gonna tell me what's going on?" Penny said.

"What, you're a journalist?" Rose asked her.

"Yes," she answered.

"Well, make it up!" The Doctor told her.

"Get off!" Donna said as he grabs her legs.

"I've got you!" He told her "I've got you. Stop kicking!"

He then manages to pull her inside.

"I was right. It's always like this with both of you, isn't it?" Donna asked them.

"Oh yes!" He said with a huge grin on his face. "And off we go!"

The three of them grin at each other and run out, leaving Penny behind.

"Oi!" Penny cried and the Doctor pops back.

"Sorry!" He said and he uses his sonic to release her and runs off again. Then pops back again "Now do yourself a favour, get out."

The Doctor, Rose and Donna run across the call center area and runs into Ms. Foster and her guards.

"Well then," Ms Foster said as she takes off her glasses "at last."

"Hello," Donna said to her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said introducing himself.

"I'm the Doctor's wife, Rose," Rose said.

"And I'm Donna," Donna said.

"Partners in crime," told them "And evidently off-worlders, judging by your sonic technology," she added remembering the Doctor and Rose using sonic screwdrivers.

"Oh yes, I've still got your sonic pen," the Doctor said excitedly, patting down his pockets. "Nice, I like it. Sleek, it's kinda sleek." He shows it to Donna and Rose.

"Oh it's definitely sleek," Donna said.

"Definitely sleek," Rose agreed.

"Yeah," the Doctor said "And if you were to sign your real name that would be...?" He asks her.

"Matron Cofelia of the Five-Straighten Classabindi Nursery Fleet. Intergalactic Class," Ms Foster answered.

"A wet nurse, using humans as surrogates," the Doctor breathed.

"I've been employed by the Adiposian First Family to foster a new generation after their breeding planet was lost," told them.

The Doctor and Rose burrowed their eyebrows "What do you mean lost?" Rose asked knowing that it was impossible for planet's to disappear unless if it is destroyed by aging, being swallowed by their parent star, or being smashed by another planet, like what happened to Earth 4.5 Billion years ago "How do you lose a planet?"

"Oh, politics are none of my concern," Ms Foster told them "I'm just here to take care of the children on behalf of the parents."

"What, like an outer space super-nanny?" Donna asked her.

"Not a bad comparison, Donna," Rose told Donna.

"Yes, if you like," Ms Foster agreed.

"So... so those little things they're, they're made out of fat yeah, but that woman, Stacy Campbell, there was nothing left of her," Donna said.

"Oh, in a crisis the Adipose can convert bone and hair and internal organs. Makes them a little bit sick, poor things."

"What about poor Stacy?" Donna cried incredulously.

"So you just killed her?" Rose said aghast. "There was some sort of emergency and you just decided, 'Nope, I'm just going to change her completely and kill her'!"

"Seeding a level 5 planet is against galactic law," the Doctor growled.

's face turned cold and her voice dropped "Are you threatening me?" She asked him.

"I'm trying to help you, Matron," he told her seriously "This is your one chance. 'Cause if you don't call this off, then we'll have to stop you."

"I hardly think you can stop bullets," she told him, snidely and her bodyguards aim at them.

"No, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, one more thing, before... dying," the Doctor said "Do you know what happens if you hold two identical sonic devices against each other?"

"No," Ms Foster said after a short pause.

"Nor me!" he said brightly. "Let's find out!"

Then, with a fierce look on his face, he pointed the blue tips towards each other and turned them on. A horrible high pitch ringing noise blasted out at them all. Everyone but the Doctor instantly put their hands to their ears. It wasn't quite so bad for him and Rose, being a different species that could almost handle that frequency. But the guard (obviously not human either) fell to the ground, close to breaking point. It had Matron Cofelia down… and unfortunately Donna too.

"Come on!" Rose cried as the sound caused glass to shatter around them. She took Donna and the Doctor by the arm and dragged them away. The Doctor stopped the noise… and once again, they were run.

"Who needs a bloody diet plan, when they have you?" Donna puffed as they sprinted down the corridors.

"Tell me about it!" Rose laughed. The Doctor just rolled his eyes and dragged her into the cupboard they had used before. Donna followed them in and snorted as he started sorting through the supplies, throwing them out into the corridor to give them more room.

"Well, that's one solution, hide in a cupboard. I like it," she said sarcastically.

"We hid in here all day," Rose told her. "Better than hiding in a bathroom." Donna's face fell at that. Of course it would have been. She never really chose the best spot, did she?

Meanwhile the Doctor had opened up the back of the cupboard to reveal the computer like thing they had tried to hack into earlier.

"Been hacking into this thing all day, because the Matron's got a computer core running through the center of the building. Triple deadlocked. And now I have this," he put on his glasses and held up the sonic pen, "I can get into it."

"All day," Rose muttered with a roll of her eyes. "What about the guards?"

"She's wired up the whole building. We need a bit of privacy." He held two sparking plugs together.

"You just zapped them, didn't you!" she cried in alarm.

"Just enough to stop them," he defended. "Why's she wired up a tower block? What's it all for?" He ducked down and began fiddling with cables.

"He's been asking that all morning," Rose said quietly to Donna.

Donna smiled then took a moment to look at the both of them. "You look older. The both of you."

"Thanks," the Doctor replied sincerely.

"You both Still by yourselves?" Donna asked them.

"Yep," the Doctor starts "Well no, we had this friend, Martha she was called. Martha Jones. She was brilliant... and we destroyed half her life. But she's fine. She's good. She's gone.,"

"I thought you were going to travel the world?" Rose said.

"Easier said then done," Donna said "It's like I had that one day with you and I was gonna change. I was gonna do so much. Then I woke up next morning, same old life. It's like you both were never there. And I tried. I did try, I went to Egypt. I was gonna go barefoot and everything. And then it's all bus trips and guidebooks and don't drink the water and two weeks later you're back home. It's nothing like being with the both of you. I must have been mad turning down that offer."

"What offer?" The Doctor asked her.

"To come with us," Rose told him"We asked her and she refused."

"You'd come with us?" He asked Donna.

"Oh yes, please!" Donna begged.

"Right," he said, a little dazed as to how they'd gotten to this point in the conversation.

" _Inducer Activated_ ," the computer announced, breaking the moment. The three of them looked at it aghast.

"What's it doing now?"

"She's started the program!" the Doctor said in alarm.

" _Inducer Transmitting_."

"So far they're just losing weight, but the Matron has gone up to emergency pathogenesis," the Doctor explained.

"That's when they convert..." Donna starts.

"Skeletons, organs, everything," Rose explained.

"Exactly, Rose, a million people are gonna die!" The Doctor cried "I've got to cancel the signal."

He pulled out the golden capsule pendant and pulled one end off to reveal a chip inside.

"This contains the primary signal. If I can switch it off, the fat goes back to being just fat." He began working on hooking it up to the computer.

" _Inducer increasing."_

"Oh, Rassilon," Rose breathed.

"No no no no no, she's doubled it, I need... Haven't got time! It's too far, I can't override it! They're all gonna die!" The Doctor said.

"Is there anything I can do?" Donna asked.

The Doctor was as close to panicking as Rose had ever seen his current incarnation in . "Sorry, Donna, this is way beyond you! Got to double the base pulse, I can't…"

"Doctor, tell me what do you need," Donna said firmly.

"I need a second capsule to boost the override, but I've only got the one. I can't save them!" He went back to frantically flicking switches. Casually, Donna pulled a pendant from her pocket and held it up.

"Donna, you're brilliant!" Rose exclaimed.

The Doctor looked up to see the pendant in her hand and stared at her in shock. In the next second the three of them burst out in incredulous laughter. Quickly he wired the pendant in as an alarm began to go off. Then it was silent. It powered down and the green light of the computer faded.

The relieved smiled dropped from their faces when loud metallic grating could be heard above them.

"What the hell was that?" Donna asked.

"It's the nursery," Rose answered.

"Wait a minute," Donna said "When you say nursery you don't mean a crèche in Notting Hill, Rose?"

"Rose, means that it's the Nursery ship," the Doctor told her.

Suddenly the computer behind them lit up again. 'Incoming signal.' And then the message came in an alien language.

"Ooh. Wait a minute…" He and Rose stopped and listened.

"Hadn't we better go and stop them?" Donna asked.

"Hang on, instructions from the Adiposian First Family." They listened for a moment. "She's wired up the tower block to convert it into a levitation post. Ooh!"

"Oh no…" Rose said.

"Oh. We're not the ones in trouble now. She is!"

He sprinted from the room and Rose and Donna quickly followed.

They ran up to the roof to see thousands of adorable little Adipose babies floating up levitation beams to the nursery ship.

"What you gonna do then?" Donna asked them "Blow them up?"

"They're just children," Rose protested "They can't help where they come from."

"Yeah, I agree with Rose," the Doctor said "We can't kill them,"

"Oh, that makes a change from last time," Donna said "That Martha must've done you both good."

"Ah, she did, yeah," the Doctor said "Yeah, she did. She fancied me even though I'm married."

"Mad Martha, that one," Donna said, smiling "Blind Martha. Charity Martha."

An Adipose waves at them and they wave back.

"I'm waving at fat," Donna said incredulously.

"Yep," Rose said,as she grinned.

"Actually, as a diet plan, it sort of works," he said. Then he saw Ms Foster rising up one of the beams right next to them. "There she is!" They ran to the edge of the building. "Matron Cofelia, listen to me!"

"Oh, I don't think so, Doctor," she sneered "And if I never see you again, it will be too soon."

"Oh, why does no one ever listen?" He muttered to himself "I'm trying to help! Just get across to the roof. Can you shift the levitation beam?"

"What, so that you can arrest me?"

"Just listen. I saw the Adiposian instructions, they know it's a crime, breeding on Earth. So what's the one thing they want to get rid of? Their accomplice!

"I'm far more than that. I'm nanny to all these children," Ms Foster said

"Please just listen to him!" Rose cried when she saw that there were no more baby Adipose in the levitation beams. That was the signal.

"Exactly!" The Doctor said frantically, trying to convince her. "Mum and Dad have got the kids now, they don't need the nanny anymore!"

A dark look came across her face. But just then, the beam vanished. For a moment Matron Cofelia was suspended in mid air. She looked down in bewilderment before she plummeted to the pavement. Rose curled her face into her husband's chest to hide from the sight and Donna scrunched up her eyes into her arm. The Doctor only watched on in horror.

When the screams stopped, they all looked back up to the ship. They could see some of the baby Adipose waving to them as the ship left.

Down on the street there's sirens, an ambulance, police tapes. The Doctor, who is lost in thoughts, throws the sonic pen into a bin.

"Doctor," Rose said "We really should call Jack and have him send someone in to get Matron Cofelia's body. It won't be too good if they do an autopsy and realise she's not human."

"I agree with you, Rose," he said as he kisses her on the head.

"Oi, you three!" Penny called out to them and they turn to look at her She was tied to the chair again and was walking bent and funny because of it. "You're just mad. Do you hear me? Mad! And I'm gonna report you... for madness!"

Then she ran off towards the police. The three of them stared after her in bewilderment.

"You see, some people just can't take it," Donna said.

"No," the Doctor replied.

"Most definitely not," Rose said.

"And some people can," Donna added brightly. "So, then. Tardis! Come on!" She grabbed the Doctor by the hand and gave him a pull. Rose began to laugh and followed behind.

As they walked up the alley towards the Tardis, Donna suddenly stopped.

"That's my car!" she said in delight. "That is like destiny! And I've been ready for this." She went over and popped the boot to reveal a bunch of suitcases. "I packed ages ago, just in case. 'Cause I thought, 'hot weather, cold weather, no weather. He goes anywhere'." She began loading the bags into his arms. "I've got to be prepared." She shoved one last box on top.

"You've got a… a… hat box?" The Doctor said in bewilderment.

"Planet of the Hats, I'm ready!" she cried. Rose laughed and grabbed a bag or two off him. She was still laughing as she unlocked the Tardis for a still bewildered Doctor, and started loading the bags into the console room.

"He's quiet," Donna commented.

"He's in shock," Rose replied with a smile. "Doesn't usually work like this."

"How did you two meet?" Donna asked them.

"We've known each other since childhood," Rose answered.

"Yeah, we were childhood sweethearts," the Doctor said as he grinned, and snaps to his senses and helping load the bags in.

"So you're both okay with me coming?" Donna finally figured to ask.

"I'd love it!" The Doctor told her.

"You already had my vote," Rose grinned.

"Oh, that just…!" Donna said as words failed her, so she flung herself at the two of them in turn. Then she seemed to realise something. "Car keys!" She cried.

"What?" The Doctor said in confusion as she pulled a set of keys from her pocket.

"I've still got my mum's car key! I won't be a minute!" And she was off out of the Tardis.

She emerged from the alley on her phone. Her mother was being her usual self. "I know, Mum, I saw it. Little fat people. Listen, I've got to go. I'm staying with Veena for a bit."

"But it was in the sky-"

"Yeah, I know. Spaceship. But, I've still got the car keys. Look, there is a bin on Brook Street, about thirty feet from the corner. I'm going to leave them in there," she said as she chucked them in.

"What? A bin?"

"Yes, I said 'bin'."

"But you can't do that," Donna's mother complained.

"Oh, stop complaining. The car's just down the road a bit. Got to go. Really got to go. Bye."

"But Donna, you can't-" Donna hung up. Looking around she went to a dark skinned man standing near by. "Listen," she said to him. "There's this woman that's going to come along. A tall blonde woman called Sylvia. Tell her, that bin there." She pointed. "Right, it'll make sense. That bin there."

"Sorry, Babe," he replied. "I was only here looking for a mate. But she's not here. And I gotta go. Why don't you tell that cop? Looks like they're going to be here a while."

"Yeah, good point. Thanks," she grinned at him. She went over to the nearest police and repeated what she had said to the other guy before heading back to the Tardis. Looking back, she saw the policeman looking suspiciously through the bin. And the other man… was nowhere in sight.

"Off we go, then!" she said as she stepped inside and closed the door.

"Here it is," the Doctor said, leaning casually against the console, one arm around Rose. "The TARDIS. It's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside-"

"Oh, I know that bit. Although frankly, you could turn the heat up."

"Yeah, we need to adjust it to be comfortable to humans too," Rose muttered. She knew all too well what it was like from when she was still chameleon arched her human self had first come aboard and found it always rather cold. But when her human self had said something about it, the Doctor found a temperature that suited them both.

"So, whole wide universe, where do you want to go?"

"Oh, I know exactly the place," Donna smiled.

"Which is?"

"Two and a half miles, that way," she said with the nod of her head. This was going to be brilliant.

The Doctor materializes the Tardis and flies it in the sky near Donna's house and her grandfather, the same man that the Doctor and Rose met at christmas before they disappeared in front of his eyes, was on a hill, has a red hat and Headphones on his head and freezes as with a telescope he sees the Tardis, flying above his head.

"There! Donna! It's... it's the flying blue box!" He said and then he looks into the telescope and sees his granddaughter waving from the Tardis with the door opened.

"Huh, what?!" He said, in confusion "That's Donna! Yeah, that's Donna."

Standing behind Donna, is the Doctor and Rose, who are both waving as well.

"And that's them! That's them!" He said as he saw the two Gallifreyans and takes off his hat

"Yay! That's them! Ha-ha-ha! Go on girl! Go on, get up there! Hey!" He exclaimed as he dances around a little as he watches the Tardis zooms away into the Time Vortex.

 **Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well... Rose. Because I don't know how to write her properly. And I still need a Beta-reader.**


	49. The Fires of Pompeii part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC.**

The Doctor gets out of the Tardis, followed by Rose and he pulls away a curtain and smiles as Donna steps beside them.

"Ancient Rome!" He exclaimed as Rose took his hand "Well, not to them, obviously," he said "To all intents and purposes, right now, this is brand new Rome."

"Oh my God!" Donna cried in delight "It's... It's so Roman!" Rose and the Doctor grinned and laughed as Dona spun around so she could look at everything. "This is fantastic!" She said before she gives them a hug

"I'm here, in Rome, Donna Noble, in Rome... This is just weird! I mean, everyone here's dead." Donna said with enthusiasm.

"Well, don't tell them that," the Doctor said.

"Hold on a minute, that sign over there's in English," Donna said as she

points to a board advertising that says 'Two amphoras for the price of one' "Are the both of you having me on, are we in Epcot?"

"No, no, no, that's the TARDIS translation circuits, just makes it look like English," the Doctor said. "Speech as well, you're talking Latin right now."

"Seriously?"

"Mmm," he assured her.

"I just said 'seriously' in Latin!" Donna said

"Oh yeah," he grinned

"What if I said something in actual Latin? Like, 'Veni, vidi, vici'?" Donna asked "My dad said that when he came back from football. If I said 'Veni, vidi, vici' to that lot, what would it sound like?"

"I'm not sure," the Doctor said "You have to think of difficult questions, don't you?"

"I'm gonna try it," Donna said and she walks to a stallholder.

"Afternoon sweetheart," the stallholder said "What can I get you, my love?"

"Um... Veni, vidi, vici," Donna said to him.

The man looked at her blankly for a moment."Huh? Sorry? Me-no-speak-Celtic. No-can-do-missy."

"Yeah," Donna said as she walks back to the Doctor and Rose.

"How's he mean, Celtic?" SHe asked them.

"Welsh. You sound Welsh," Rose said.

"There we are, learnt something," the Doctor said.

They walk away "Don't our clothes look a bit odd?" Donna asked.

"Nah," the Doctor said "Ancient Rome, anything goes. It's like Soho, but bigger."

"Yep,"Rose said as she agreed.

"You've been here before then?" Donna asked.

"Mm. Ages ago," the Doctor said "Before you ask, that fire had nothing to do with me. Well... a little bit."

"Which incarnation was that?" Rose asked her husband quietly "The one you married Arkytior," he replied quietly "My first incarnation. I held a map too close to a flame which gave Roman Emperor Nero an idea."

"But neither of us haven't got the chance to look around properly," he said "Colosseum, Pantheon, Circus Maximus... you'd expect them to be looming by now. Where is everything?"

He looks up, and then heads to a different alley, followed by Rose and Donna

"Try this way," he said.

They reach a wide street. Donna glimpses something.

"Not an expert," Donna said as they came into a clearing "But there's seven hills of Rome, aren't there?"

The three of them look at a huge mountain towering over the town.

"How come they've only got one?"

The Doctor looked at the mountain in confusion. It seemed familiar…

Suddenly everything began to shake around them. Rose clung to the Doctor as the three of them toppled about. Around them vendors shouted and reached to secure their wares. Smoke began to rise from the mountain before them.

"It's a volcano," Rose gasped as she nearly felt to the ground, the Doctor pulling her up in time.

"Wait a minute," Donna said "One mountain. With smoke. Which makes this..."

"Pompeii," the Doctor stated darkly "We're in Pompeii. And it's volcano day!"

"Sometimes I hate irony… and karma," Rose muttered. "This is what you get for teasing Jack about Volcano Day!"

"Let's go," the Doctor said, slightly panicked. He grabbed Rose's hand and started running to where the Tardis was. Donna ran behind him, getting, but not fully understanding why he was so desperate to get away.

When they reached the spot, he whipped back the curtain it had been hidden behind… only to see that it was gone.

"You're kidding," Donna sighed "You're not telling me that the Tardis is gone?"

"Okay," the Doctor said.

"Where is it, then?" Dona asked him

"You told me not to tell you," he said.

"Oi. Don't get clever in Latin," Donna said.

"Hold on," the Doctor said as he runs to the same stallholder that Donna talked with previously.

"Um, excuse me!" he said frantically. "Excuse me! There was a box. A big, blue box. A big blue, wooden box. Just over there. Where's it gone?"

"Sold it, didn't I?" he replied smugly.

"It wasn't yours to sell!" Rose said angrily.

"It was on my patch, wasn't it? I got 15 ses 30 for it. Lovely jubbly," he grinned, rubbing his hands together.

"Who did you sell it to?" the Doctor asked, his voice going squeaky in his anger and distress.

"Old Caecilius. Look… if you want to argue, why don't you take it up with him? He's on Foss Street. Big villa, can't miss it."

"Thanks!" he cried, and they began run off. Suddenly he ran back. "What did he buy a big, blue, wooden box for?" he cried in bewilderment.

The vendor just shrugged. Rose took his hand, and they began running again.

They had had to ask for directions, not knowing where the hell Foss Street was. Rose really wanted to get out of here. Donna couldn't feel what they could.

"Ha!" The Doctor cried as he ran back towards them. "I've got it! Foss Street, this way!"

"No, I've found this big amphitheatre thing… We can start there. We can get everyone together. Then maybe they've got a big, bell or something we could ring. Have they invented bells yet?"

"What do you want a bell for?" the Doctor asked in confusion.

"To warn everyone, to start the evacuation! What time does Vesuvius erupt? When's it due?"

"It's 79 AD, 23rd of August, which makes Volcano Day _tomorrow_ ," he growled pointedly.

"Donna, we can't," Rose told her. But Donna was too caught up in her planning to hear her.

"Plenty of time!" Donna said "We could get everyone out, easy!"

"Yeah, except we're not going to," the Doctor said.

"I have to agree with my husband on this one, Donna," Rose told Donna "We can't save anyone here."

"But that's what you both do," Donna said, confusedly "you're the Doctor and Rose, you both save people!"

"Not this time; Pompeii is a fixed point in history," the Doctor said "what happens happens, there is no stopping it."

He moves to go again but Donna pulls him back.

"Says who?" She asked

"Says me!" The Doctor said.

"What, you're in charge?!" Donna asked him.

"Tardis, Time Lord, yeah!"

"Tardis Time Lady, yeah as well", Rose said "but wish we could save them."

"Donna, human, no!" Donna countered "I don't need either of you for permission, I'll tell them myself!"

"You sound about the place, announce the end of the world, and they'll just think you're a mad old soothsayer," he told her "Now come on! Tardis, we are getting out of here!" he walks hurriedly away followed by Rose.

"Well I might just have something to say about that, Spaceman and Spacewoman!"

"Oh, I bet you will!" he said and Donna follows after them.

As they walked through the entry to the house, another shock hit. Seeing a falling bust at the end of the hall, the Doctor quickly rushed to grab it.

"Thank you, kind sir," a man who looked around 49 years old told him as he had been rushing to catch it at the same time as the Doctor, but would not have made it. He had dark hair, shot through with silver and was wearing expensive looking robes."I'm afraid business is closed for the day. I'm expecting a visitor."

"Oh, that's me, the Doctor said shaking the man's hand "I'm a visitor. Hello."

"Hi," Rose greeted him too. Slipping her hand into the Doctor's and they walked past him into the house.

"Who are you?" The man demanded, coming to stand before them, just as Donna caught up.

"I am... Spartacus," the Doctor said and Rose tried her hardest not to laugh.

"And this is my wife Helena,"the Doctor said as he introduced Rose to Caecilius "Helena Of Troy?" Caecilius asked them and both The Doctor and Rose we're confused about what he meant and "We'll you do look like her," Caecilius explained.

"I am Spartacus as well," Donna said

"Oh, brother and sister," the man said "You both look very much alike."

"Really?" Both the Doctor and Donna asked in surprise.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not open for trade,"the man told them.

"And that trade would be?" The Doctor asked.

"Marble." He placed his hand on his chest as a gesture to himself. "Lobus Caecilius. Mining, polishing and design thereof. If you want marble, I'm your man."

"That's good," the Doctor said, reaching for his psychic paper. "That's good, cos I'm marble inspector." He held the psychic paper up at Caecilius.

"By the gods of commerce, an inspection," a posh redheaded woman gasped from further inside the house. They went towards her, watching as she took a goblet from a young man's hand just as he was about to drink. "I'm sorry, sir. I do apologize for my son," she said, tipping the wine into the pool he was sitting on.

"Oi!" The boy protested.

"This is my good wife, Metella," Caecilius introduced her. "I - I must confess, we're not prepared for a-"

Nothing to worry about," the Doctor assured them brightly. "I'm sure you've got nothing to hide." Rose could feel him brighten as she spotted the Tardis. "Although, frankly, that object rather looks like wood to me." They started towards it.

I told you to get rid of it!" Metalla hissed at her husband.

"I only bought it today!" Caecilius defended, rushing over.

"Ah, well. Caveat emptor," he replied. 'Buyer beware'.

"Oh," Caecilius said in surprise. "You're Celtic. There's lovely."

The Doctor made a small show of looking and measuring the Tardis. "I'm sure it's fine, but I might have to take it off your hands for a proper inspection.

"Although, while we're here, wouldn't you recommend a holiday, Spartacus?" Donna tried.

"I don't know what you mean, Spartacus," he warned.

"Oh, this lovely family, mother and father and son… Don't you think they should get out of town?"

"Why should we do that?" Caecilius said curiously.

"Just for fun," Rose shrugged. "You deserve it. Compensation for the… wood."

"Well, the volcano for starters," Donna cut over top of her.

"What?" Caecilius asked, puzzled on what Donna meant.

"Volcano."

"What-ano?"

"That great big volcano right on your doorstep-"

"Oh, Spartacus, Helen, for shame. We haven't even greeted the household gods yet!" the Doctor grabbed them both by the shoulders and dragged them over to a small shrine, beginning to flick it with water as he spoke. "They don't even know what it is. Vesuvius is just a mountain to them. The top hasn't blown off yet. The Romans haven't even got a word for volcano. Not until tomorrow."

"Oh, great," Donna said sarcastically "They can learn a new word. As they die."

"Donna, stop it," Rose and the Doctor growled at her.

"Listen, I don't know what sort of kids you both have been flying round with in space, but neither of you are going to tell me to shut up," Donna said "That boy, how old is he? Sixteen? And tomorrow, he burns to death."

"And that's our fault?" The Doctor asked Donna.

"Right now, yes," Donna answered

Their arguing was cut off as a voice came from behind them. "Announcing Lucius Petrus Dextrus, Chief Augur of the city government!"

They turned to see a rather sour-looking older man walk in. His hair was grey, and he seemed to have a permanent sneer painted on his face. His clothes were cream and gold, and his cloak was so big it hid most of his body and he kept it mainly to one side.

Lucius! My pleasure, as always," Caecilius greeted, walking forward to meet the man.

"Quintus, stand up!" Metella snapped. Rose, Donna, and the Doctor left the shrine and entered the main room, curious to see this guest.

"A rare and great honour, sir, for you to come to my house," Caecilius went on, holding out his hand to shake, but Lucius ignored it.

"The birds are flying north, and the wind is in the west," Lucius said,

Caecilius looked confused and taken aback. "Right. Absolutely. That's good, is it?"

"Only the grain of wheat knows where it will grow."

"There now, Metella, have you ever heard such wisdom?" Caecilius asked his wife.

"Never. It's an honour," Metella said

"Pardon me, sir," Caecilius said "I have guests, this is Spartacus, the blonde is his wife Helena and...the red haired female is also named Spartacus." The three of them smiled and waved at the sour man.

"A name is but a cloud upon a summer wind," Lucius said.

"But the wind is felt most keenly in the dark," the Doctor replied, completely nonchalant about the man's snappish tone.

"Ah! But what is the dark other than an omen of the sun?" Lucius said as he realized he was

talking to someone worthy of his attention.

"I concede that every sun must set…"

"Ha!" he cried triumphantly, but the Doctor wasn't finished.

"And yet the son of the father must also rise." He gestured to Quintus.

"Damn," Lucius said "Very clever, sir. Evidently, a man of learning."

"Oh, yes. But don't mind me," the Doctor grinned "Don't want to disturb the status quo."

"He's Celtic," Caecilius said to Lucius in a stage whisper.

"We'll be off in a minute," the Doctor told them. He grabbed the two women by the shoulder and herded them off towards the Tardis.

"I'm not going," Donna said quietly.

"You've got to."

"Well, I'm not."

"And here it is," they heard Caecilius announce.

The Doctor took a quick peek over his shoulder as his curiosity got the better of him, and that was all it took to stop him in his tracks. The square slab of marble looked just like a circuit. It was even made of a blackish green marble and inlaid with silver. Now this he and Rose couldn't ignore.

"Exactly as you've specified,"Caecilius said "It pleases you, sir?"

"Oh, now that's… different," the Doctor said as they walked back over. "Who designed that, then?"

"My lord Lucius was very specific," Caecilius said

"Where'd you get the pattern?" Rose asked.

"On the rain and mist and wind," was the reply Lucius gave them and the Doctor made a face at that.

"But... that looks like a circuit," Donna said.

"Made of stone," the Doctor said

"Do you mean you just dreamt that thing up?" Donna asked him.

"That is my job," Lucius told her "As City Augur."

"What's that, then, like the mayor?" Donna asked, snidely

"Oh! You must excuse my friend, she's from... Barcelona," the Doctor said as he turns to Donna. "This is an age of superstition… of official superstition. The augur is paid by the city to tell the future. 'The wind will blow from the west', that's the equivalent of the ten o'clock news!"

"They're laughing at us," a new voice spoke up. They turned to see a girl stagger in. She looked pale and sick, and was barely able to stand. "The three of them, they use words like tricksters. They're mocking us," she said in a slightly slurred voice.

"No. No, no. I meant no offence," the Doctor assured.

"I'm sorry. My daughter has been consuming the vapours," Metella said, rushing over to the girl, who looked barely fifteen.

"By the gods, mother!" Quintus cried in horror. "What have you been doing to her?!"

"Not now, Quintus," Caecilius growled.

"Yeah, but she's sick. Just look at her!"

"I gather I have a rival in this household," Lucius said, walking forwards. "Another with the gift."

"Oh, she's been promised to the Sibylline Sisterhood," Metella said proudly. "They say she has remarkable visions.

"The prophecies of women are limited and dull, only the menfolk have the capacity for true perception," Lucius said, being sexist.

"I'll tell you where the wind's blowing right now, mate," Donna said.

Suddenly another small earthquake shook the house and Lucius turned to Donna. "The mountain god marks your words. I'd be careful if I were you."

"Consuming the vapours, you say?" The Doctor said, before Donna could come out with anything else.

"They give me strength," she said weakly. Her mother had to hold her up as another small aftershock hit.

"It doesn't look like it to me."

"Is that your opinion… as a Doctor?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Doctor. That's your name," she said.

"How did you know that?" The Doctor asked in bewilderment.

"The blonde calls herself 'Rose' And you," she said as she turns to Donna "You call yourself Noble."

"Now then, Evelina, don't be rude," Metella said faintly.

"No, no, no. Let her talk," the Doctor said, his curiosity on high.

"You all come from so far away," Evelina said.

"The female soothsayer is inclined to invent all sorts of vagaries," Lucius said.

"Oh, not this time, Lucius," the Doctor said "No, I reckon you've been out-soothsayed."

"I agree with my husband on this," Rose told Lucius.

"Is that so... man and woman from Gallifrey?" Lucius said

"What?" The Doctor and Rose asked as they snapped their heads around to look at him, truely startled.

"Strangest of images... your home is lost in fire, is it not?" Lucius asked them.

"Doctor, Rose, what are they doing?" Donna asked the two Gallifreyans.

"And you, daughter of... London," Lucius said to Donna.

"How does he know that?" Donna asked.

"This is the gift of Pompeii," Lucius explained "Every single oracle tells the truth."

"That's impossible," Donna breathed.

Doctor... Rose he is returning," Lucius told the Doctor and Rose,ominously.

"Who is?" The Doctor asked.

"Who's he?" Rose then asked Lucius as well.

"And you, daughter of London... there is something on your back," Lucius told Donna

"What's that mean?" Donna said, reaching up as if to feel for it.

"Even the words 'doctor' and 'Rose' are false," Evelina told them. "Your real names are hidden. they burn in the stars, in the Cascade of Medusa herself. You are a Lord, sir. A Lord... of Time. And you," she added turning to Rose "You are a Lady, a Lady of Time."

Suddenly Evelina collapses, as she was exhausted.

"Evelina!" Metella cried

Instantly, Metella, the Doctor, and Rose rushed to the girl's prone body. Once checking that she was indeed alright, Quintus came and carried his sister to her room, followed by his very worried mother. Rose was absolutely disgusted when Lucius placed a bag of money in a stunned Caecilius's hands, grabbed the marble circuit, and left without another word.

"She didn't mean to be rude, she's ever such a good girl," Metella said as Donna walked into the room "But when the gods speak through her..."

She unwraps the bandage on Evelina's arm, and Donna saw that Evelina had grey colored skin on her arm beneath.

"What's wrong with her arm?" Donna asked.

"Irritation of the skin," Metella said "She never complains, bless her. We bathe it in olive oil every night."

"What is it?"

"Evelina said you'd come from far away," Metella said "Please, have you ever seen anything like...?"

"It's stone," Donna said as she touches Evelina's arm.

Meanwhile with the Doctor and Rose, Caecilius led them to the hypocaust after the DOctor asked him what his wife meant by 'consuming the vapors' and the Doctor pulls away the grille of the hypocaust, revealing the chasm below.

"Different sort of hypocaust," the Doctor said and Rose goes to look "your right, Doctor."

"Oh, yes," Caecilius said "We're very advanced in Pompeii. In Rome, they're still using the old wood-burning furnaces. But we've got hot springs, leading from Vesuvius itself."

"Who thought of that?" Rose asked him.

"The soothsayers," Caecilius answered "After the great earthquake, 17 years ago. An awful lot of damage. But we rebuilt."

"Didn't you think of moving away?" The Doctor asked "No, then again, San Francisco..."

"That's a new restaurant in... Naples?" Caecilius asked him

They hear a howling sound from below "What's that noise?" The Doctor asked

"Don't know," Caecilius said "Happens all the time. They say the gods of the Underworld are stirring."

"But after the earthquake, let me guess... Is that when the soothsayers started making sense?" Rose asked.

"Oh, yes, very much so," Caecilius answered I mean, they'd always been, shall we say, imprecise? But then, the soothsayers, the augurs, the haruspex, all of them, they saw the truth, again and again. It's quite amazing. They can predict crops and rainfall with absolute precision."

"Haven't they said anything about tomorrow?" The Doctor asked, wondering if the Soothsayers mentioned about the eruption of Mount Vesuvius.

"No," Caecilius said "Why, should they? Why do you ask?"

"No, no, no I'm just asking," the Doctor said "But the soothsayers, they all consume the vapours, yeah?"

"That's how they see," Caecilius said.

"Ipso facto," he said putting on his glasses and leaning into the hypocaust. He ran his finger along the rock inside.

"Look you..." Caecilius said

"They're all consuming this," the Doctor said, straightening up. He pinched some of what was left by the vapour and let it fall from his fingers.

"Is that what I think it is?" Rose asked as the Doctor rubs something between his fingers, then tastes it.

"Dust?" Caecilius asked.

"You're right, Rose it's tiny particles of rock." He then tasted a little bit. It was mostly unknown, but it had familiar hints to it. It tasted a bit like a volcano. "They're breathing in Vesuvius.

The Doctor and Rose walked through the house till he came to they boy's room. They knew that Caecilius held that stuck up old soothsayer in too high a regard to help him. Perhaps someone who wasn't afraid to break the rules would be more helpful.

He found Quintus laying back on his chase, eating and drinking wine.

"Quintus, me old son… this Lucius Petrus Dextrus, where does he live?" The Doctor asked him.

"It's nothing to do with me," he said, irritated. It sounded a bit like he had been told this many, many times. And like he couldn't be bothered. The Doctor knew just how to encourage him.

As he walked up to the chase, he sneakily pulled a coin from his pocket. "Let me try again. This Lucius Petrus Dextrus…" He pretended to pull the coin from behind the boy's ear, and he watched as his eyes lit up as he was now interested, following the coin like a starving man to the smell of food. "Where does he live?"

The Doctor and Rose walked through the quiet streets of Pompeii, following Quintus. Eventually they stopped and Quintus gestured to a window.

"Don't tell my dad," Quintus begged in a worried tone.

The Doctor jumped up into the window followed by Rose before the Doctor turns back. "Only if you don't tell mine," he said. And then Quintus jumped through as well. "Pass me that torch," he said, leaning back out. Quintus passed it up to him and followed through as the Doctor went further in to search.

The Doctor didn't complain or growl at him; he just passed him the torch as he went to look behind a curtain and Pulled a curtain back, which revealed many of the marble circuits. The Doctor put his glasses on and stared in interest.

"The liar!" Quintus hissed. "He told my father it was the only one."

"Well… plenty of marble merchants in this town," Rose said "Tell them all the same thing, get all the components from different places so no one can see what you're building."

"Which is what?" Quintus asked.

"The future, Doctor, and Rose," Lucius said from behind them. They spun around to face him and his two guards. "We are building the future as dictated by the gods."

 **Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well... Rose. Because I don't know how to write her properly. And I still need a Beta-reader.**


	50. The Fires of Pompeii Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC.**

Evelina is now sitting on her bed, laughing as she watches Donna pose in a purple toga.

"You're not supposed to laugh," Donna said "Thanks for that. What d'you think? The Goddess Venus."

"Oh, that's sacrilege," Evelina said, laughing.

"Nice to see you laugh, though," Donna said as she sits beside Evelina "What d'you do in old Pompeii, then, girls your age? You got... mates? D'you go hanging about round the shops? TK Maximus?"

"I am promised to the Sisterhood for the rest of my life," Evelina told her.

"Do you get any choice in that?" Donna asked her

"It's not my decision," Evelina answered. "The Sisters chose for me. I have the gift of sight."

"Then... what can you see happening tomorrow?" Donna asked her, wanting to know that she can see the impending eruption of Mount Vesuvius.

"Is tomorrow special?" Evelina asked her.

"You tell me," Donnasaid "What d'you see?"

Evelina closed her eyes. "The sun will rise. The sun will set. Nothing special at all." She opened her eyes again to see Donna looking at her sadly.

"Look… don't tell the Doctor I said anything, 'cause he'd kill me. And Rose wouldn't be too happy either… But I've got a prophecy too."

Evelina gasped and covered her eyes with her hands. It looked really odd, since she had eyes painted on the back of them.

"Evelina, I'm sorry, but you've got to hear me out,"Donna said as she tells Evelina abous the impending eruption of mount Vesuvius,and the Sybiline Sisterhood can hear this as Evelina covered her eyes with her hands, which are tatooed with an eye in them.

"There is only one prophecy," she said, clearly not wanting to hear this.

"But everything I'm about to say to you is true. I swear. Just listen to me. Tomorrow, that mountain is going to explode. Evelina, please listen. The air is going to fill with ash and rocks… tons and tons of it. And… this whole town is gonna get buried."

"That's not true."

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, but everyone's gonna die. Even if you don't believe me, just tell your family to get out of town… just for one day. Just for tomorrow. But you've got to get out! Just leave Pompeii!"

"This is false prophecy!" Evelina cried, taking her hands away from her eyes, distressed.

The Doctor and Rose are arranging the stone circuits on the shelf as the Doctor placed one of the curcuit tiles on the shelf, then Rose followed suit.

"What we got?" The Doctor asked as he and Rose turned back to Lucius who'd been standing there quietly for the entire time they've been rearranging the tiles and It had taken a little talking to convince him to hear them out, rather than kill them on the spot.

"Enlighten me," Lucius said

"What? The soothsayer doesn't know?" the Doctor grinned, rocking on the balls of his feet.

"The seed may float on the breeze in any direction." Yep, another vague, 'prophetic' line to make the man sound knowable. He didn't like to admit that he had no idea what it is.

"Yeah, we knew you would say that," Rose said "But it's an energy converter."

"An energy converter of what?"

"Neither of us know," the Doctor grinned, swaying about. "Isn't that brilliant. I like not knowing. Keeps me on my toes. How about you Rose, do you like not knowing as well."

"Sometimes I do,"Rose replied.

The went over to stand beside Lucius, ignoring the man's expression of disgust as he invaded his personal space. "It must be awful being a prophet. Waking up every morning, 'Is it raining? Yes, it is. I said so'. Takes all the fun out of life. But who designed this, Lucius? Hmm? Who gave you these instructions?"

"I think you've babbled long enough!" he snapped.

"Lucius, really, tell me. Honestly, We're on your side. we could help."

"You insult the Gods!" Lucius cried at him. "There can only be one sentence. At arms!" A bunch of guards burst in behind him and the Doctor skittered back over to Quintus and Rose, taking off his glasses as he went.

"Ooh! Morituri te salutant." (Those who are about to die salute you.)

"Celtic prayers won't help you now,"Lucius said.

"But it was him sir, he and his wife made me do it," Quintus said, pleading for his life "Mr Dextrus, please, don't."

"Come on now, Quintus! Dignity in death. I respect your victory, Lucius… Shake on it?" The Doctor held out his hand to the man. "Come on." He wiggled his fingers at the man, reminding Rose of when she was still chameleon-arched and what he did after he regrew his hand after the Sycorax tried to invade Earth.

He had to pause a moment as another strong stab of the almost constant pain overcame him, but he did not let it show on his face. He kept his firm gaze locked with Lucius. "Dying man's wish…"

When it became obvious that Lucius was not going to bite, he made his move. At first, when the man had refused to shake Caecilius's hand, he had thought it was just arrogance. Then he noticed that he never moved the cloak from over his arm. He kept the whole thing hidden and never seemed to move it.

So the Doctor lunged forward and grabbed the arm beneath. When he felt the rough texture in his grasp, he knew he had been right, and jerked down on it hard, breaking it off. The stone came away and he stepped back with the arm that looked like it could have come off a statue.

"But he's…" Quintus started, but was unable to finish, due to shock.

"Show me," the Doctor said. With a glair, Lucius threw back the cloak to reveal the stump of the stone arm.

"The work of the gods," he said bitterly.

"Oh Rassilon!" Rose said as she gasps and put her hand on her mouth in shock and horror.

"He's stone!" Quintus finally managed.

"Armless enough, though. Whoop!" He tossed the arm back at Lucius, who then became to preoccupied catching the arm to stop him. He and Rose then began to run. "Quintus!"

Quintus followed their lead and threw the torch at one of the guards before sprinting off behind him. Quickly the Doctor reached back and sonic-ed the circuit slabs, causing them to fall to the ground and hopefully shatter at least one. If that happened, it would at least delay what ever was happening.

"Out, out, out, out, out!" After Rose jumped through the window and he pushed Quintus in front of him before jumping out of the window himself. They were followed by the sound of Lucius's outraged cry, but that did not stop them. They just ran. They had to get back to Caecilius's villa now. And the sooner the better. He really wanted the pain of the fixed-point in time to stop. "Run!"

After running a good few blocks, the Doctor realised that they weren't being perused and stopped a moment. Quintus skidded to a halt beside him, panting slightly.

"No sign of them," he said. "Nice little bit of allons-y. I think we're alright."

"But his arm, Doctor and Rose! Is that what's happening to Evelina?" Quintus said as Donna told the Doctor and Rose what was going on with Evelina's arm.

They hear a deep, loud bang.

"What was that?" Rose asked

"The mountain?" Quintus asked.

No. He knew what an earthquake felt like. This was not that it was something else… "No, it's closer." He noticed that it had a bit of a rhythm to them as he watched baskets and things on the street fall over. And it wasn't just the ground shaking… it was in the ground! "They're footsteps."

"It can't be," Quintus said in disbelief.

"Footsteps underground," the Doctor said

"What is it? What is it?" Quintus cried in fear and the Doctor grabs Rose's hand and the three of them run back to Caecilius' villa

"Caecilius," the DOctor said "All of you! Get out!"

"Doctor, Rose! What is it?" Donna asked.

"I think we're being followed," the Doctor said "Just get out!"

"I agree with you, Doctor," Rose said "Do as he said."

A loud growling was heard and they all froze. No one moved as they watched the hypocaust crack and be smashed up from underneath. They could only watch as a large creature of stone and magma forced it's way through the hole it make, shrugging way the debris.

"The gods are with us," Evelina said fearfully.

The Doctor and Rose knew that this was no god, after all humans would consider them and all Gallifreyans athiests.

It was a creature of fire. "Water! We need water. Quintus, all of you, get water! Donna!"

Donna, Quintus and most servants obey. But one servant just steps in front of the Pyrovile.

The Doctor and Rose both kept their eyes aimed on the creature as Donna, Evelina and one of the sevents left the room to get something to carry water in, they didn't even notice as one of the servants walked forward in wonder.

"Blessed are we to see the gods!" The sevant said in awe. And with no other provocation, the creature opened its fiery maw and incinerated the man. Neither the Doctor nor Rose didn't really know what to do. they could only stall for time until someone came with water. The Doctor was usually very good at stalling people. But it had just killed for no reason.

What was the likelihood that he would be able to reason with it? It was worth a try anyway.

"Talk to me!" he shouted at it, carefully getting closer with his hands in the air. "That's all I want. Talk to me. Tell me who you are. Don't hurt these people. Talk to us. We're the Doctor and Rose. Tell us who you are."

The creature refused to listen. It opened it's mouth, ready to kill him. Then, before anything else could happen, Quintus quickly dashed in with a large pot, scooped some water from the pool and chucked it at the creature.

It growled and hissed as it looked at its hand a second. Then, as it moved, the fire began to fade from it. It began to turn cold and then it fell to the ground and shattered, causing everyone to jump back.

"What was it?" Caecilius said as the dust cleared.

"A carapace of stone." the Doctor said "Held together by internal magma. Not too difficult to stop, but I reckon that's just the foot soldier."

"Doctor and Rose, or whatever your names are," Metella said, casing him to turn. "You both bring bad luck in this house."

Oh, he was almost sick of these people's superstition. It was utterly brilliant, but it was really starting to get on his nerves. "I thought your son was brilliant," he said. "Aren't you going to thank him?"

It seemed that reminder made her realise exactly what had happened and what was important, and in the next second, Quintus was in her arms.

"Still... If there are aliens at work in Pompeii," he said "it's a good thing we stayed. Donna!"

But he and Rose found that Donna was nowhere to be found.

"Donna?" Rose cried.

Donna looked about at the red robed sisters in annoyance as she was tied to a table and a woman, obviosly the leader was holding a dagger in front of her "You have got to be kidding me," Donna said.

"The False Prophet will surrender both her blood and her breath," the leader cried, holding the knife high.

"I'll surrender you in a minute," Donna said "Don't you dare!"

"You will be silent," the leader snapped

"Listen, sister, you might have eyes on the back of your hands, but you'll have eyes in the back of your head by the time I've finished with you!" Donna cried "Let me GO!"

"This prattling voice will cease forever!" The leader said as raised the dagger over her head once more, preparing to plunge it down into Donna's chest.

"Oh, that'll be the day," the Doctor said from behind making everyone whip around to face him and Roseand saw that He was leaning casually just off to the side.

The sisters are shocked by their appearance and Donna smiles at them.

"No man or 'Little girls' are allowed to enter the Temple of Sibyl," the leader said.

"Oh, that's alright. Just us girls." The Doctor shrugged cheekily and started walking towards us.

"Do you know, I met the Sybil once. Hell of a woman. Blimey, she could dance the tarantella. Nice teeth. Truth be told, I think she had a bit of a thing for me."

"Donna, are you all right there?" Rose asked Donna.

"Oh, never better," Donna said sarcastically.

"I like the toga," the Doctor said.

"I like the toga as well," Rose said.

"Thank you," Donna said "And the ropes?"

"Yeah, not so much," he said as Rose uses her sonic screwdriver to free Donna

"What magic is this?" the leader said, looking fearfully at the Sonic. The Doctor and Rose ignored this question.

"Let me tell you about the Sibyl," the Doctor said "The founder of this religion. She would be ashamed of you. All her wisdom and insight turned sour. Is that how you spread the word, eh? On the blade of a knife?"

"Yes, a knife that now welcomes you and the blonde!" the leader said as she lifts the knife at the Doctor

"Show me this man and little girl!" a frail voice said from somewhere behind a curtain. All the sisters turned and kneeled facing the curtains as she spoke.

"High Priestess, the strangers would defy us!"

"Let me see, Spurrina. They are different. They carry starlight in their wake."

"Oh, very perceptive." The Doctor said, leading Rose and Donna closer to the curtain. "Where do these words of wisdom come from?"

"The gods whisper to me."

"Oh, they've done far more than that. Might I beg audience, look upon the High Priestess?"

Silently, the two sisters next to the bed parted the curtain.

"Oh Rassilon!" Rose gasped in horror at the sight.

"Oh, my God," Donna said "What's happened to you?"

"The heavens have blessed me," she rasped.

"If I might…?" the Doctor gestured to her, asking permission to go forward and look at it. The slight sound of stone rubbing stone was heard and the high priestess held her hand out to him. He stepped closer and held her hand delicately in his, testing pressure against it. "Does it hurt?" he asked.

"It is necessary."

"Say's who?!" Rose cried, aghast. She couldn't understand going through that just to see the future. A thing better left unknown.

"The Voices."

"Is that what's happening to Evelina?" Donna said, turning around to the rest of the sisters. "Is this going to happen to all of you?"

Spurrina walked forward, her arm raised out, baring the stone flesh for them to see. "The blessings are manifold."

"They're stone," Donna whispered.

"All of them," Rose said. "They're all turning to stone, just so they can have foresight… Are you all bonkers?!"

"But who's giving them the foresight?" the Doctor mused. "The people of Pompeii are turning to stone before the volcano erupts. But why?"

"This word… This image in your mind. This… 'volcano'. What is it?"

"More to the point, why don't you know about it?"

"It's a fixed point in time. If I tried, I could see every possible way things could change, and it would still happen," Rose said. This caused the Doctor to look at her oddly. She was always dropping odd little things he didn't know she would do. Just how far had this change gone?

"Exactly," he said, shaking it off. "Who are you?"

"High Priestess of the Sibyline," she replied proudly.

"No, no, no, no. I'm talking to the creature inside of you. The thing that's seeding itself into a human body, in the dust, in the lungs… Taking over the flesh and turning it into… what?"

"Your knowledge… is impossible," she rasped.

"Oh, but you can read my mind. You know it's not. I demand you tell me who you are!"

Suddenly something changed about the woman. And when she spoke, it was echoed by a deep voice. "We… are… awakening!"

"The voice of the gods!" Spurrina gasped loudly.

The sisters around them began to rock and chant. "Words of wisdom, words of power. Words of wisdom, words of power." Over and over again.

"Name yourself!" the Doctor shouted. "Planet of origin, galactic co-ordinates, species designation according to the universal ratification of the Shadow proclamation."

"We… are… rising!"

"Tell me your name!" the Doctor bellowed.

The High Priestess threw off her hood and spread her arms wide. "Pyrovile!" she shouted.

At this, the sisters began chanting out the name. They looked rather freaky, with their strange black and white make up.

"What's a Pyrovile?" Donna asked.

"That's a Pyrovile, Donna," Rose said "It's growing inside her and she's at halfway stage of turning into one."

"What, and that turns into..." Donna asked, guessing that she knew the answer.

"That thing in the villa," the Doctor said "that was an adult Pyrovile."

"And the breath of a Pyrovile will incinerate you, Doctor!" The High Priestess shouted, pointing at him.

"I warn you, I'm armed," the Doctor said. And, to Rose's surprise she reached into his pocket and pulled out… a water gun. That had her for a second. "Rose, Donna, get that grille open.

"What the…" Donna said, looking at the water gun in confusion. Rose just grinned at the ridiculous sight. She never thought she'd see him wield any sort of gun. Looks like she was wrong.

"Just…" He jerked his head to the spot and Rose and Donna sped to the hypocaust. Then he aimed the gun at the High Priestess. "What are the Pyrovile doing here?"

"We fell from the heavens. We fell so far and fast, we were rendered into dust."

"Right. Creatures of stone shatter on impact. When was that, seventeen years ago?"

"We have slept beneath for thousands of years."

"Okay, so seventeen years ago woke you up, and now you're using human bodies to reconstitute yourself. But why the psychic powers?"

"We opened their minds and found such gifts!"

"Yeah, okay fine. You force yourself inside a human brain, use the latent psychic talent to bond. I get that. I get that. Yeah, but… seeing the future, that is way beyond psychic, you can see through time. Where does the gift of prophecy come from?"

Off to the side, Rose got out her screwdriver and used it on the metal, loosening it enough for them to pull it up.

"We got it!" Donna cried.

"Now get down," he ordered.

"What, down there?"

"But it's sweltering!" Rose gasped.

"Yes, down there," he said, moving towards them, gun still aimed. "Why can't this lot predict the volcano? Why is it being hidden?"

"Sisters!" Spurrina cried. "I see into his mind. The weapon is harmless."

"Well, yeah… but it's got to sting!" Then he sprayed it at the High Priestess who moaned in pain.

"Get down there!" He cried at Rose and Donna. The two woman dropped through the opening, followed by the Doctor.

When they dropped down, they were in a boiling hot rock tunnel. The fire around them made it glow red.

"You fought her off, with a water pistol!" Donna cried. "I bloody love you!"

"How do you think I feel!" Rose laughed.

"This way," the Doctor said.

"So where are we going?" Rose said.

"Into the volcano," he replied.

"No way," Donna groaned.

"Yes way," he said cheerfully, twirling the gun around his finger. "Appian way!" He was having too much fun with this Latin thing.

"Honestly," Rose sniggered. "Did you expect something different?"

"But if it's aliens setting off the volcano, doesn't that make it alright for you to stop it?" Donna persisted as they made their way through the tunnels of Vesuvius.

"Still part of history," the Doctor said.

"Well, I'm history to you. You saved me in 2008. You saved us all.-"

"It's not the same," Rose said.

"Why is that different?"

"Some things are fixed, some things are in flux," he explained. "Pompeii is fixed."

"How do you know which is which?"

"Because that's how we see the universe. Me and Rose Every waking second, we can see what is, what was, what could be, what must not. That's the burden of the Time Lords and Time Ladies, Donna. And we're the only ones left."

"How many people died?"

"Donna!" Rose warned.

At the same time the Doctor growled, "stop it!"

"Doctor!" He stopped and turned. "How many people died."

"Twenty thousand," he said darkly.

Suddenly there was a screech from somewhere down the tunnel and their heads shot in that direction.

"They know we're here," he cried. "Come on." With one hand he grabbed Rose's, and with the other he pushed Donna along. Then, they turned and ran further into the heart of Vesuvius.

The three travellers snuck through the glowing red caves of Vesuvius. Finally they came to a large open cavern where there were many Pyrovile walking around. They hid behind a rock,"It's the heart of Vesuvius," the Doctor said "We're right inside the mountain."

"There's tons of them," Donna gasped, looking about at the Pyroviles.

"Look, they've even made structures and everything." Rose pointed off to the far side, where the they could see paths and pillars carved into the rock.

"What's that thing?" the Doctor said as he spotted something that didn't quite fit the architecture of the structures Rose had spotted. He pulled out a small collapsible telescope to see that the rock was almost like it had a door, inside you could see circuitry.

Well, you better hurry up and think of something," Donna said. "Rocky IV's on it's way."

"That's how they arrived," the Doctor said. "Or what's left of it. Escape pod? Prison ship? Gene bank?" He collapsed the telescope.

"But why do they need a volcano?" Donna asked "Maybe... it erupts, and they launch themselves back into space or something?"

"Oh, it's worse than that," Rose told her.

How can it be worse?" Donna hissed. A Pyrovile roared and her eyes widened. "Doctor, Rose, it's getting closer."

"Heathens!" Lucius's voice cried out, and their heads snapped towards him. He had just appeared from nowhere. "Defilers! They would desecrate your temple, my lord gods!"

"Come on!" the Doctor cried. He grabbed both women by the hands and led them towards the aliens.

"What, down there?" Rose cried.

"We can't go in!" Donna said.

"We can't go back!"

"Crush them! Burn them!" Lucius was shouting at the roaring Pyroviles.

They stopped suddenly when a Pyrovile rose up in front of them. The Doctor fired his water gun at them, giving them time to run past it. They got to the door of the pod before they stopped

"There is nowhere to run, Doctor, Rose and daughter of London," Lucius told them.

"Now then, Lucius," the Doctor said "My Lords Pyrovillian, don't get yourselves in a lather. In a lava? No?"

"No," Donna shook her dead.

"Doesn't quite work," Rose told him.

"No. But if I might beg the wisdom of the gods before we perish... once this new race of creatures is complete, then what?"

"My masters will follow the example of Rome itself," Lucius answered "An almighty empire, bestriding the whole of civilization."

"But if you've crashed, and you've got all this technology, why don't you just go home?" Donna asked him.

"The Heaven of Pyrovillia is gone," Lucius said.

"What d'you mean, gone?" Rose asked "Where's it gone?"

"It was taken," Lucius said "Pyrovillia is lost. But there is heat enough in this world for a new species to rise."

"Yeah, I should warn you, it's 70% water out there," the Doctor said.

"Water can boil," Lucius said "And everything will burn," Lucius said

"Then the whole planet is at stake," the Doctor said "Thank you. That's all I needed to know. Rose! Donna!" He pushed them into the pod, and followed them in, and uses his sonic screwdriver on the door.

Once they were in, they stood looking at the circuit board in the pod.

"Could we be any more tapped?" Donna muttered.

"See? The energy converter takes the lava, uses the power to create a fusion matrix, which welds Pyrovile to human," the Doctor said "Now it's complete, they can convert millions."

"But can't you change it?" Donna asked "With these controls?"

"Course we can, but don't you see?" The Doctor said "That's why the soothsayers can't see the volcano. There is no volcano. Vesuvius is never gonna erupt. The Pyrovile are stealing all its power, and they use it to take over the world."

"But... you can change it back?" Donna asked.

"Well, I can invert the system, so the volcano will blow them up, yes, but… that's the choice, Donna. It's Pompeii or the world."

"Oh, my God!" Donna said in horror

"If Pompeii is destroyed then it's not just history," the Doctor said "It's us. we made it happen."

"Doctor," Rose said "It's not just you. You know as well as I do that one way or another this will always happen. And it isn't us doing it, something else will, whether it's nature or something else. Fixed point remember." The Doctor shot her a weak smile before he began to work on the pod.

"But the Pyrovile are made of rocks, maybe they can't be blown up," Donna said

"Vesuvius explodes with the force of 24 nuclear bombs," the Doctor said "Nothing can survive it. Certainly not us."

"Never mind us," Donna said.

"Yeah, we've survived worse before," Rose said.

"Push this lever and it's all over," the Doctor said, a look of shock and horror on his face. "Twenty thousand people…"

Donna placed her hand over top of his. Rose, struggling to stand up from her seat, joined them and put her hand on the lever too. Then the three of them pushed down.

There was a huge jolt as Vesuvius erupts. The noise around them was deafening, and the temperature in the pod got even hotter. And suddenly, they were being thrown about. They tumbled and fell and tried not to crash into each other as it felt like the pod was torpedoing around.

Finally, they stopped with a huge crash. Most were winded, especially the Doctor, since Rose had landed on top of him. They recovered quickly and stumbled out of the pod.

"It was an escape pod," the Doctor said, looking back at it. That was when he noticed the huge, black, billowing cloud rushing towards them. "Come on! Run!" He grabbed both of the women by their hand and ran, trying to help them run faster.

Soon, the ash blocked out the sun, and the land fell under a shadow darker than night. They ran as fast as they could, till they finally reached the village. People were running around in a frenzy, panicking and running to what they thought was safety.

"Don't!" Donna cried at them, seeing where they were running. "Don't go to the beach, go to the hills! Listen to me! Don't go to the beach, it's not safe! Listen to me…!"

People ran past her and ignored her. Rose and the Doctor watched on sadly, knowing nothing she did could make any difference. To these people, if something bad was happening, they would always go to the safety of the beach.

Seeing a lone child, crying, Donna ran up to the boy. "Come here," She said.

"Give him to me!" A woman cried, snatching him away.

Tears ran down Donna's cheeks as she looked up at the two Time Lords. Rose also had tears in her eyes and the Doctor wore a forlorn expression.

"Come on," he said. He took Rose's hand again and led them to Caecilius's Villa. When they reached there, the family were huddled up together, sobbing in the corner.

"God save us, Doctor!" Caecilius said.

Rose looked at them and saw that Caecilius and his family had a potential future that they survive the eruption and Rose tapped her husband's sholder's.

Look at them, I see that they have a potential future of surviving the eruption," Rose said and the Doctor did just that an saw what Rose saw and walks towards them "Come with us." He said as he reaches out his hand to Caecilius and they grabbed each other's hand.

They helped the rest of the family up and got them into the Tardis and both The Doctor and Rose materialized the Tardis on a hill side with Pompeii being condumed by Volcanic ash in the didtance and they watch.

"It's never forgotten, Caecilius," the Doctor said "Oh, time will pass, men will move on, and stories will fade. But one day, Pompeii will be found, again. In thousands of years. And everyone will remember you."

"What about you, Evelina?" Donna asked "Can you see anything?"

"The visions have gone," Evelina answered.

"The explosion was so powerful it cracked open a rift in time. Just for a second," Rose said "That's what gave you the gift of prophecy. It echoed back into the Pyrovillian alternative."

"But not any more," the Doctor said "You're free."

"But tell me, who are you, Doctor and Rose?" Metella asked the two Gallifreyans "With your words, and your temple containing such size within?"

"Oh, we were never here. Don't tell anyone," he replied stepping back.

"Look," Rose said quietly. "I know that you've lost a lot, and nothing could ever make up for that, but here." She handed Caecilius a small bag that jingled when he took it. "This can help you start a new life."

He opened the purse to see the glinting of gold. "Thank you," he whispered. He then turned back to the mountain that was destroying their home.

"The great god Vulcan must be _enraged_!" Caecilius said "It's so volcanic. It's like some sort of... volcano." A tear slowly trailed down his face. "All those people," he said, his voice breaking. He hugged his wife to him, and behind them Qunitus took Evelina's hand as the Doctor, Rose and Donna quietly slipped back into the Tardis

"Thank you," Rose said, once they were inside.

"It was you who did all the saving," the Doctor told her.

"Yeah, but if it weren't for you, they all would have died anyway," Donna said softly.

"Yeah." He nodded his head as if convincing himself. "So, how did you like your first trip?"

"Well, I can't say I _loved_ it… but, I loved it," she smiled.

The Doctor grinned. "Welcome aboard!"

"Yeah." The three of them smiled at each other before their eyes fell on the console. Who knew where they were off to next.

 **Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well... Rose. Because I don't know how to write her properly. And I still need a Beta-reader.**


	51. Planet of the Ood part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC.**

The occupants of the Tardis cheered and squealed as they were rocked and bumped about, nearly being thrown off the platform. Finally they materialized and the rocking settled down. The three of them cracked up laughing as they lent against the console.

"Ooh! Where are we now?" Donna asked excitedly.

"Don't even bother," Rose laughed. "He never tells you until you're out there… especially if you're new."

"Doesn't matter anyway," the Doctor said, dancing away from the console."Set the controls to random. Mystery tour. Outside that door could be any planet, anywhere, anywhen in the whole wide... Are you all right?" He asked her as he paused noticing Donna's excited, yet anxious expression being cast in every direction.

"Terrified," Donna answered "I mean history's one thing, but an alien planet!"

"We could always take you home," He teased.

"Yeah, don't laugh at me," Donna said. "And that goes for both of you."

"We know what it's like." He said as he walked around towards her. Everything you're feeling right now. The fear, the joy, the wonder, we both get that!"

"Seriously? After all this time?" Donna asked

"Yep," Rose said as she grinned as she stuck her tongue between her teeth.

"Yeah," the Doctor said at the same time "Why do you think we keep going?"

"Oh! All right then," Donna said "This is barmy! I was born in Chiswick. I've only ever done package holidays. And now I'm here. This is so... I mean it's... I don't know, it's all sort of, I don't know what the word is!"

She opens the Tardis door and steps out in to a snowy landscape "I've got the word," she said "Freezing."

The Doctor and Rose then comes out of the Tardis.

"Finally!" Rose exclaimed "We've finally traveled to a planet with Snow."

"Snow! Aw, real snow! Proper snow at last!" He said at the sametime "That's more like it, lovely. What do you think?"

"Bit cold," Donna said as she was shivering.

"Look at that view!" The Doctor cried.

"Yep. Beautiful, cold view," Donna said as she goes back into the Tardis.

"Millions of planets, millions of galaxies and we're on this one," he said "Molto bene! Bellissimo! Says Donna. Born in Chiswick. All you've got is a life of work and sleep, and telly and rent and tax and takeaway dinners, all... birthdays and Christmases and two weeks holiday here, and then you end up here! Donna Noble. Citizen of the Earth, standing on a different planet. How 'bout that Donna?" He looks back at Tardis and saw that Donna was not there.

"Donna?" The Doctor and Rose called out

Donna comes out wearing a big fluffy coat with a huge hood.

"Sorry, Doctor, you were saying?" She asked

"Better?"

"Lovely, thanks."

"Comfy?" Rose asked her.

"Yep," she answered.

"Can you hear anything inside that?" He asked her.

"Pardon?" She said, smiling

"All right, I was saying, citizen of the Earth..." He starts and was interrupted as they hear and saw a big rocket flying over them.

"A Rocket!" Donna cried out in awe. "Blimey, a real proper rocket. Now that's what I call a spaceship. You both have got a box; he's got a Ferrari! Come on, let's go see where it's going!"

The Doctor looks back at Tardis, his pride offended.

"Oi," Rose cried "Don't diss the Tardis. She's more than a spaceship she's a living thing as well." Donna didn't believe what Rose said.

The Doctor, Rose and Donna walk in a deserted winter wonderland, laughing. Suddenly he and Rose both stop as they both hear some eerie music.

DOCTOR: "Hold on, can you hear that?" He asked

"I can," Rose said (louder) "Donna, take your hood down!" He then said and Donna takes the hood of her jacket down "What?"

"That noise is like a song," Rose said.

They both look around to find the source.

"Over there!" he suddenly shouted, spotting something dark against the snow. He ran towards it, the two women running after him. In seconds they reached the dark spot. It was an alien, an Ood, half buried in the snow. He was obviously injured.

"What is it?" Donna asked as she ran up. Rose knelt beside the Doctor, who was already putting his stethoscope in his ears.

"An Ood. He's called an Ood."

"But its face…"

"Donna, not now. It's a 'he', not an 'it'. Give me and Rose a hand."

"Sorry," she mumbled, kneeling on the other side of the Ood.

"Hey," Rose said softly to the Ood, taking his hand. "It's going to be alright."

The Doctor was moving the stethoscope around in confusion. I don't know where the heart is. I don't know if he's got a heart! Talk to him. Keep him going."

"It's alright, We've got you," Donna said calmly. "Um… what's your name?"

The translator ball lit up, and the Ood turned it's head towards her. "Designated Ood Delta 50."

"What kind of name is that?" Donna muttered, slightly baffled and horrified.

"They all have names like that… Like they come just one after the other. No proper name or personality… all the same…" Rose said, remembering back to a certain sanctuary base on an impossible planet.

She picks up his translator ball, talking into it like into a microphone.

My name's Donna," Donna said, picking up the translator ball and speaking into it.

"No, no, no, no. You don't need to," the Doctor said, gently making her put the ball down.

"Sorry. Oh god. This is the Doctor. Just what you need. A Doctor. Couldn't be better, eh?"

"You've been shot," The Doctor said.

"Shot?!" Rose said, astounded. "Why would anyone shoot an Ood? They're meant to be peaceful… benign."

"The circle…" Delta 50 tried to say.

"No, don't try to talk," Donna interrupted when it struggled to finish, but he didn't listen.

"The circle must be broken," he said faintly.

"The circle?" the Doctor said, instantly curious. "What do you mean? Delta 50, what circle? Delta 50? What circle?

Slowly Delta 50 turned his head towards the Doctor, his eyes closed in pain. He let out a small growl, and when they snapped opened, his eyes were red. Rose squealed and got back as fast as she could, just slightly faster than the Doctor, who dragged Donna back with him.

Growling, the Ood sat up, then collapsed backwards. Dead.

"He's gone," Donna said sadly. She started to walk over to him.

"Careful," the Doctor warned, attempting to hold her back a second. From the opposite side of the body, Rose looked at him in panic. She liked Ood. Don't get her wrong… but red eye Ood?

"There you are, sweetheart," Donna said sympathetically. "We were too late. What so we do, do we bury him?" She looked up to see a terrified Rose, shaking her head and slowly backing away. She wasn't going to go near that thing.

"The snow will take care of that," the Doctor said darkly.

"Who was he? What's an Ood?"

"They're servants, of humans in the 42nd century-" the Doctor said

"Slaves," Rose interrupted. "Danny called them a 'slave race'."

"They're Mildly telepathic, that was the song. It was his mind calling out."

"I didn't hear anything," Donna said sadly, standing up. "He sang as he was dying."

"His eyes turned red," he said darkly.

"What does that mean?"

"Something really, really bad," Rose said.

"Come on," the Doctor said, walking off. Rose went too and clung to his hand.

"Wait," Donna cried, running to catch up. "How is its eyes going red 'really bad'?"

"The Ood are harmless and completely benign," the Doctor told her. "Except last time we met them, there was this force, like a stronger mind, powerful enough to take them over."

"What sort of force?"

"Ah, long story."

"Long walk," she countered.

"It was the 'Devil'," the Doctor said.

"If you're gonna take the mickey, I'll just put my hood back up."

"He's not joking," Rose said. "It was a creature and entity who claimed to be the devil of all religions. We were trapped on this planet called Krop-Tor. It was this planet that was impossibly orbiting a black hole, without falling in. The Ood started… saying strange things. And after the Doctor got trapped down inside the planet, they started killing. Completely controlled. They kept taking about the devil and the beast. The devil had taken over one of the crew, and the body was down with the Doctor… It was horrible."

"Yeah, but it must be something different this time," the Doctor said. "This has got to be sometime under a century after Krop-Tor. It has to be something closer to home." They climbed up a little hill, and a building came into sight. "Aha! Civilization!" And with a grin, they started off towards it.

As they neared the group, standing outside some sort of warehouse, they could hear a woman of Indian descent speaking. She sounded like she was some sort of sales representative, or tour guide.

"Sorry, Sorry!" The Doctor cried, running up, dragging Rose with him. Donna caught up a second later. "We're late! Don't mind us! Hello. The guards let us through."

"And you would be?" The Woman asked them

The Doctor shows the woman his psychic paper.

"The Doctor, Rose Smith and Donna Noble. Rose is my wife."

"Representing the Noble Corporation PLC Limited, Intergalactic," Donna added.

"Must have fallen off my list, my apologies," the woman said "Won't happen again. Now then, , Dr and Mrs. Smith, if you'd like to come with me."

"I'm Solana, head of Marketing," she introduced herself "Here's your information pack. Vouchers inside." She handed the Doctor a packet. "Now, if you'd like to come with me, the executive suites are nice and warm."

She was about to lead them through the door when an alarm started blaring.

"Ooh, what's that? Sounds like and alarm," the Doctor said.

"Oh, it's just a siren for the end of the work shift," Solana covered. "Now then, this way! Quickly as you can!"

Rose looked about as they went through the complex. She had known something wasn't right about the Ood the first time she met them. Now, it was time for her to find out.

Rose looked around at the showroom they had been brought to. It was cool slate, rocks and grey tones. But on certain screens that covered most of the walls were bright green, blue and purple pop-art pictures of an Ood. And on slightly raised platforms in the middle of the room stood three Ood on display. A few more Ood wandered around, handing out refreshments. And Solana stood up the front of the room behind a podium, giving her big speech as people either stood listening to her, or looking at the Ood.

Though the scene looked smooth and friendly, it was horrible.

"As you can see," Solana was saying, "the Ood are happy to serve, and we keep them in facilities of the highest standard. Here at the Double-O - that's Ood Operations - we like to think of the Ood as our trusted friends. We keep the Ood healthy, safe and educated. We don't just breed the Ood, we make them better. Because at heart, what is an Ood, but an extension of us? If your Ood is happy, then you'll be happy, too."

Around the room, the buyers began to applaud. Donna joined in half-heartedly, just so she didn't stick out. The Doctor looked at her with an odd expression.

"Oh, what a load of lies," Rose muttered. She wasn't sure if she'd heard a more fake, cheesy sales pitch, and she used to watch infomercials if there was nothing else on! The Doctor hummed in agreement to both her comment, and mental thought.

Back on stage, Solana waited for the applause to die down, peering out the door. She smiled when everything seemed to be in order for the next part, and walked round in front of the podium.

"Now, if I can introduce you, he's only just flown in. We're very lucky to have him with us today. The chief executive of Ood Operations, Mr Klineman Halpen." She held out an arm and gestured to the doorway, where a slightly tubby, balding man walked through the - once again - applauding crowd.

"I bet that's Ferrari boy," the Doctor muttered to them.

"I bet he's worth a bit," Donna murmured back. Rose scoffed and rolled her eyes, and the Doctor looked at Donna in disbelief.

"Are you travelling the universe to find a husband?" He said in a tone that matched his face.

"You got a problem with that, skinny?" she grinned at him.

"I'd hold out for better," Rose told her. "Believe me, some of the guys you meet around the universe…" She blew out a soft whistle, the kind that accompanies the sight of hot bodies and fanning oneself.

"Oi!" The Doctor's protests went unheard.

"This one guy - man was he gorgeous - literally went straight from saving me from plummeting into London from Rassilon knows how high, to trying to seduce me by Big Ben. No angle, no ask of much else… Well, other than the con he was pulling, but he was a great guy."

The Doctor snorted. "It was Jack! I'm surprised he didn't try to seduce your Chameleon arched self while you were still falling."

' _Theta it was when I was still chameleon arched, you were still big ears and wearing leather jackets, I don't think of him like that now.'_ Rose told the Doctor through their bond.

Oh, then nevermind." They grinned at each other, as Mr Haplen began to speak.

"Bout for over two centuries now, Ood Operations has licensed the Ood to the point where 50% of all houses across Galactic Central possess at least one domestic Ood." Donna closed her eyes in annoyance, and Rose wrinkled her nose, remembering how many there had been on Krop Tor.

"And it's onwards and upwards as the Double-O looks to expand into new and alien territory.-"

"Can I just ask…?" the Doctor said before he could continue. His hand raised in the air.

"We'll be taking questions later," Solana informed him.

"Well, I'm asking questions now," he said. "'Cause our ship landed off-course beyond the ice field. And we found an Ood, in the snow. He'd been shot."

"Well, that's terrible," Halpen stuttered, putting on a show of sincerity. "I really must apologise, Mr…?"

"Doctor," he corrects the businessman.

"Doctor," Halpen said, his eyebrows raised as the statement came out as more of a question.

"Ood pirates, I'm afraid. They steal the Ood for the black-market. And if a prisoner escapes… Well, poor soul." It was so made up, it wasn't funny.

"But do you have problems with the Oods?" the Doctor continued. "Nothing that might involve red eyes of any sorts?"

"I have no such reports," Halpen replied, looking clearly uncomfortable. He chuckled nervously.

"You sound like a member of FOTO, Doctor."

"What's FOTO?" he said in confusion, then he got it. "Oh! Friends Of The Ood! Oh, I like it," he grinned, nodding his head in appreciation.

"Catchy. It works… And it's sweet," Rose said. She could remember Scooti calling her one back on Krop Tor. She'd replied with 'well, maybe I am, yeah. Since when do humans need slaves?' She still stuck to that comment.

"FOTO, yeah." He looked at his companions with a grin, before sharply turning back to the front.

"Is that such a bad thing, then?" Rose smiled at the parallel.

"We're all friends of the Ood here," he replied. "Oh," he said, faking an alert on his wrist communicator. "Unfortunately, I've been called away. Uh, how sad. But, nobody move. You've got some first class entertainment coming up. Now if you'll excuse me."

He stood down from the stage, and made his way over to the Doctor amidst more applause. An Ood with a sigma symbol on his jacket following him. "Well, Doctor. We'll continue this conversation another time."

"Do you know, I think we will." Halpen took in the two women, and Rose instinctively stepped closer to the Doctor, placing a hand on his arm. She instantly felt better.

"Nice coat," he said to Donna, his tone bordering on snide, but his eyes looked her up and down in appreciation.

"Nice rocket," she replied boisterously. The man raised an eyebrow, almost seeming to enjoy the comment, then walked off. Rose and the Doctor just looked at Donna incredulously. "What?" she said when she noticed their looks.

"Donna, no flirting with the nice Ood enslaver," Rose told her.

"Nice?!" the Doctor scoffed.

"Oi, wh-"

"Excuse me, everyone, if I could have your attention once more," Solana called, interrupting what Donna had been about to say. "I'd now like to point out a new innovation from Ood Operations. We've introduced a variety package with the Ood translator ball. You can now have the standard setting." The turned to the first Ood on the platform. "How are you today, Ood?"

"I am perfectly well, thank you," the first Ood replied.

"Or, perhaps after a stressful day, a little something for the gentlemen." She walked over to the second Ood. "How are you, Ood?"

"All the better for seeing you," a sultry female voice came from the translator ball. Solana moved on to the third Ood.

"And the comedy classic option," she said "Ood, you dropped something."

"Doh!" they all heard the voice of Homer Simpson say from the Ood's translator ball and Rose rolled her eyes as everyone around her chuckled.

"All that for only five additional credits. The details are in your brochures. Now, there's plenty more food and drink, so don't hold back." And she left to mingle, leaving everyone to chat an eat.

The Doctor whipped on his glasses while Rose and Donna grabbed a quick nibble, and went to a control board not far away. He turned it on to show were they were as the women came back to him.

"Ah, got it. The Ood Sphere. I've been to this solar system before, years ago. Ages. Close to the planet Sense Sphere. Let's widen it out…" He pressed a few buttons and the visual of space zoomed out to show a few galaxies. "The year 4126. That is the Second Great and Bountiful Human Empire."

"4126?" Donna said. "It's 4126? I'm in 4126?"

"What's the Earth like now?" Donna asked

"Bit full," the Doctor said "But you see, the Empire stretches out across three galaxies."

"Overpopulation is not of a big concern as it is in the 21st century because humans can just move to other planets.

"It's weird. I mean, it's brilliant, but... Back home, the papers and the telly, they keep saying we haven't got long to live," Donna said "Global warming. Flooding. All the bees disappearing."

"Yeah, that thing about the bees is odd," the Doctor said.

"Doctor, one day we should investigate on that," Rose said "Don't you think so?"

"Yeah, I think we should," He agreed with her.

"But look at us! We're everywhere," Donna said "Is that good or bad, though? I mean, are we like explorers? Or more like a virus?"

"Sometimes I wonder," the Doctor said.

"What are the red dots?" Donna asked, as she sees two red dots on the screen.

"Ood distribution centres," the Doctor answered.

"Across three galaxies?" Donna asked "Don't the Ood get a say in this?"

"They don't," Rose said "The way Danny was speaking about them as if they had no rights even though they were slaves."

Frowning, Donna walked over to the nearest Ood. "Um… sorry, but…" It didn't seem to notice her until she tapped it on the shoulder. "Hello. Tell me, are you all like this?"

"I do not understand, miss."

"Why did you say 'miss'? Do I look single?" she said, offended.

"Yeah, sorry… What I mean is, are there any free Ood? Are there any Ood running wild somewhere like wildebeest?" Rose snorted at the image that created.

"All Ood are born to serve. Otherwise we would die."

"I was told something similar last time. No names. Die without humans. All they want to do is serve us," she said in disgust.

"But you can't have started like that. Before the humans, what were you like?"

The Ood's head jerked. "The circle."

All three heads jerked up. "What do you mean? What circle?"

"The circ- the circle… is…"

"Ladies and gentlemen," Solana interrupted again. "All Ood to hospitality stations, please." All the Ood in the room silently filed out.

"I've had enough schmoozing. Do you fancy going off the beaten track?"

"Always," Rose grinned as the Doctor took out a map of the complex.

"'A Rough Guide to the Ood Sphere?' Works for me," Donna said.

"Yeah." The Doctor smiled at the two of them, then grabbing Rose's hand, he led them to exit door off to the side.

After navigating their way through the corridors, without running into a single person, they came to a door that would lead out into the main complex.

"Ooh, it's got a code lock. Must be important," Rose said, wagging her eyebrows.

The Doctor grabbed his sonic from his pocket and fried the circuits, letting them through. With a leap, he bounded down the ice covered steps outside. He looked at the map again as the girls followed him down.

"Lot's of places marked 'Out of Bounds'. I like out of bounds."

Suddenly Donna stopped him. "We're like… spies!" she said excitedly.

"Oh, we are spies," the Doctor assured her.

"Yup. Only from experience… we tend to be a bit more obvious. This one likes to talk too much."

"Oi! Arkytior! You aren't completely blameless either!" He grinned at her and she grinned back, then bit her lip. Donna grew uncomfortable as the two Gallifreyans just stared at each other playfully.

"Alright, can we keep going before you two start shagging each other in the snow?" At that, they snapped out of it, the Doctor coughing and walking straight in a random direction, Rose puffed out a breath and ran her hand through her hair. "Bloody hell, what would you two be doing if I weren't here?!"

"You don't wanna know," Rose said, following the Doctor. Donna winced before following herself.

It wasn't long till they came to a locked gate. The map didn't say what part of the facility it was, but it was most definitely out of bounds. They followed a path that led them to some steps. They went up there and along, till they came to a spot they could see the entire area.

Below them, hundreds of Ood were filed out of the building in two lines of five. They watched as an exhausted Ood at the back of a pack stumbled and fell. A man walked over to it, cracking a whip and shouting at it to stand up.

"Servants? They're slaves!" Donna said in horror.

"I said that," Rose growled. "When Danny called them a slave race he wasn't joking." They could only watch as the man continued to crack the whip as the Ood slowly and painfully stood up.

"Last time I met the Ood, I never thought… I never asked…"

"Yeah, well I did," Rose snapped.

"That looks like the boss," Donna said as they saw Mr Halpen walk out of one of the buildings, a small entourage of two guards, an Ood and a man in a lab coat following him.

"Let's keep out of his way. Come on."

They kept wandering round, looking for somewhere they could search. The Doctor was walking with his eyes almost fixed on the map. He didn't notice when Donna stopped by a door. She had to whistle to get his attention. And, as almost everything Donna Noble did, it was loud. It made both Rose and the Doctor duck in surprise, like children being caught doing something they shouldn't. She almost laughed at their twin reactions.

"Where did you learn to whistle?" he asked, he and Rose walking over to her.

"West Ham, every Saturday."

As he shrugged, he soniced the door open and they found themselves walking into a warehouse full of shipping containers. There were thousands upon thousands of the blue metal crates. The ones closest were stacked two high, but they could see in the distance where they were stacked about eight high. Swinging around between them was a large metal claw that reminded them of a toy vending machine... which then reminded them of the three eyed aliens off of Toy Story.

"Is this the Ood export?" Rose asked

"Yep, it is Rose." he said.

"You see?" he asked them as he then points to the claw "Lifts up the containers, takes them to the rocket ships. Ready to be flown out all other three galaxies."

"What, you mean, these containers are full of...?" Donna asked.

"What do you think?" The Doctor said disdainfully.

"It's exactly like the Spanish, portuguese, French, Dutch, the Italian kingdoms and Britain did during the Transatlantic slave trade in the 1400s," Rose said hoarsely.

"I agree with you Rose, but instead of humans enslaving other races of humans they're enslaving aliens," the Doctor said as he goes over to the nearest container he opened it to reveal tens of Oods, all standing in lines.

"Oh, it stinks," Donna whispered in horror. "How many of them do you think there are in each one?"

"A hundred. More," the Doctor said darkly.

"A great, big empire, built on slavery," Donna said in disgust.

"It's not so different form your time."

"Oi! I haven't got salves!" she said, offended.

"Who do you think made your clothes?"

"Is that why you travel round with a human at your side? It's not so that you can show them the wonders of the universe, it's so that you can take cheap shots."

"Sorry," he replied, not having realized it would come out like that.

"Trust me, Donna that wasn't a shot," Rose said, wiping the tears form her face and attempting to keep her composure. "Unfortunately, it is true, but he's said worse. The thing is, yeah, all this is wonderful... but the universe is just as bad as it is good. It's why we try and stop it. Try and save people... Like them."

"Well, don't" she said sharply. A second later she looked at him and her tone softened. "Spaceman."

"I don't understand," she said after looking at the Ood a moment. "The door is open. Why didn't you just run away?"

"For what reason?" the closest Ood asked.

"You could be free."

"I do not understand the concept."

"This is just like on Krop Tor. It's like they don't know or care that they're slaves. It's like they've been programmed. It's wrong. Something is really wrong. They're not supposed to be like this. Nothing is," Rose said, getting angry again.

"Yeah, Rose is right. I mean, what's up with that Persil ball? They weren't born with it, are they? Why do they have to be all plugged in."

"Ood, tell me, does 'the circle' mean anything to you?" the Doctor asked them.

"The circle must be broken," they all said at once. Their balls lit up, dully illuminating them in the dark container. Rose unconsciously took a step towards the Doctor, the entire thing reminding her way too much of the whole 'Devil' fiasco.

"Whoa, that's creepy," Donna said, echoing Rose's thoughts.

"But what it is? What's the circle?"

"The circle must be broken," they all said again.

"Why?"

"So that we can sing."

"Sing?" Rose said, things coming together in her mind. "Oh! Oh, that's it! Doctor, they-" Suddenly she was cut off when a loud alarm went off.

 **Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well... Rose. Because I don't know how to write her properly. And I still need a Beta-reader.**


	52. Planet of the Ood Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC.**

"That's us, come on!" The Doctor said grabbing Rose's hand and rushing them out.

Turning, they sprinted out and through the maze of containers. There was no doubt that they would be coming from the way they had gone in. They had to take a different route. Rose and the Doctor ended up dropping hands so it was easier to run.

"Guys, there's a door!" she heard Donna say, and stopped back either look or drag her on. Right then, the door in question slid open and a whole bunch of guards ran in. Donna groaned, her head dropping back in annoyance. Rose just couldn't help put bury her face into her palm. Of course something like this would happen.

"Don't move!" one of the guards shouted, they were all aiming their guns at the two women.

"Well, ain't you just the nicest people we've met," Rose said, raising her hands in the air. Really, they'd had nicer arrests than this. And only to back this up, two guards each grabbed a hold of them. "Oi! Quit manhandling me!" she said, trying to jerk her arm away. They were using unnecessary force. Donna was struggling even more than she was.

"Put them in there for now," one said as they were dragged towards a container. Come on, what kind of treatment was this? She'd been treated better by a Serionian war lord! Roughly, they pushed her into the container after Donna and shut the door.

"Bloody hell, they were rude!" she muttered, pushing herself up from being sprawled on the floor. She'd have a few bruises no doubt.

Noting that Donna was looking at something, she raised her head to the back. There, standing silently were about half a dozen Ood. The rest of the container was empty.

"Can you help us?" Donna said, fear making her voice quiver. At the back of the small group, an Ood raised its head to reveal glowing red eyes.

"Donna, Donna, Donna," Rose said, panicked. She hit Donna's arm as she got up and quickly backed up as far as she could. She leant against the wall and clutched at her chest as pain shot through her. What was happening?

"Oh, no you don't!" Donna whispered to the red eye Ood. "What have we done?" she said, getting up and going to the back, like Rose. "We're not like that lot. We're on your side."

"I don't think reasoning is gonna work with them, yeah?" Rose said, licking her lips and looking around as if there could be an escape route they hadn't seen. "Stay away from the Translator Ball. They can use it as a weapon."

"The what?"

"The bloody Persil ball, Donna! It can kill people!" As they spoke, the rest of the Oods twitched until they stilled and their eyes began to glow too. Slowly, they began to advance.

"No! Stay where you are, that's an order! I said stay! Doctor!" Donna called out when that didn't work.

"Stop giving them orders!" Rose shouted. "Doctor! Help!" She banged against the door with her shoulder, causing even more pain. Thankfully, to her relief, the pain in her chest was fading.

"Doctor, get us out of here!" Donna called. This time, they could hear muffled voices on the other side, including one that sounded distinctly like the Doctor. Another voice came, and then the door was being open.

Being against it, Rose fell out onto the ground as it was pulled away from her. Quickly she scrambled up and ran into the Doctor's arms. The only pain she had left now was the bruises that were starting to form. That didn't stop the panic from rising in her. And the Doctor could feel it.

"Rose, are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked as Donna came out and grabbed him too.

"Ah, I think we should run, yeah?"

"Run? Why? What from?"

"Them," Donna said, nodding back to the container as the Ood started to come out. They instantly turned and began to kill the guards with their Translator Balls.

"Red alert!" the Security leader shouted. "Fire!" The guards turned and started firing at the Ood.

As much as much Rose wanted to stop them, hating that even more Ood had to die, they saw that this was their chance to escape. The Doctor grabbed the two women's hands, and they dashed off, dodging stray bullets. They found their way to the nearest door and out into the complex, Solana following close behind. They finally stopped when they believed that they were safe and out of sight.

"If the people back on Earth knew what was going on here..." Donna said leaning on her knees to recover.

"Oh, don't be so stupid," Solana said "Of course they know."

"They know how you treat the Ood?" Donna asked her.

"They don't ask," Solana said "Same thing."

"This is exactly like what the Europeans did to the people from Africa during the 1400s-1800s," Rose said with disgust.

"I agree with my wife, here," the Doctor said "Solana, the Ood aren't born like this, they can't be. A species born to serve could never evolve in the first place. What does the company do to make them obey?"

"That's nothing to do with me."

"Oh what, because you don't ask?" He asked her.

"That's 's territory," Solana told him.

"Where is he? What part of the complex?" He held up the map to her, beseeching with his eyes. "I could help with the red-eye. Now show me!"

Solana looked at them, then pointed to a spot on the map. "There. Beyond the red section."

"Come with me," he said "You've seen the warehouse, you can't agree with all this. You know this place better than me, you could help."

Once again, Solana looked at them, this time fear in her eyes. Then she looked over their shoulders. "They're over here!" she called out. "Guards, they're over here!"

Cursing, Rose grabbed the other two and turned and ran. Suddenly two guards were running towards them from the passage they were about to take. "This way!" the Doctor cried as they ran in a different direction and soon they arrived at a door and the Doctor uses his screwdriver to open the door

"Oh, can you hear it, Donna?" the Doctor asked Donna. "Didn't even need that map, did we?" He told Rose and Rose nodded in agreement and upon Hearing the bolts go, the Doctor rammed his shoulder into the door, getting it open and running in and then he soniced the door again, locking it and breaking the system so no one could get in.

"Hold on. Does that mean we're locked in?" Donna said, sounding slightly distressed.

"Shh! Listen. Listen, listen, listen, listen." Following the sound he had finally tuned into, he led them down some stairs where they discovered some cages. As they got closer, Rose pressed her hands over hear ears, tying in vain to block out the noise, and to put enough pressure on her temples.

"Oh, my head!" the Doctor hissed.

"What is it?" Donna asked.

"Can't you hear it? The singing?" It was so loud now, he was surprised that people couldn't hear it out loud.

"Doctor, I think only telepaths can hear it," Rose said and the Doctor thinks about this for a quick sec and then he slaps in forehead for not realizing it before "Oh, of course that's why Donna doesn't know what I'm talking about and that you heard it earlier," he said.

"Over there," Rose said, pointing to a far cage. The Doctor shone his torch on the occupants of the cage a moment before turning on the main lights. The saw a small bunch of about half a dozen Ood. They were scared, crouched on the ground, huddled together... holding something.

"They look different to the others," Donna said.

"That's because they're natural-born Ood. Unprocessed. Before they're adapted to slavery. Unspoiled." Slowly Rose went right up to their cage and knelt down beside it. The other two followed. "That's their song," his voice was strained.

"I can't hear it," Donna said sadly.

"Do you want to?"

She turned to face him. "Yeah."

"It's the song of captivity," he warned.

"It's heartbreaking," Rose whispered.

"Let me hear it."

"Face me," he instructed. When she did so, he placed his fingertips on her temples. "Open your mind, that's it. Hear it. Hear it, Donna... Hear the music."

Suddenly Donna's eyes widened and she gasped as she too heard the song of the Ood. She turned to face the Ood, tears running down her cheeks, much like Rose was. She looked at the Ood in sympathy for a moment. "Take it away," she sobbed quietly.

"You sure?"

"I can't bare it." Moving much quicker than last time, the Doctor placed his fingers on her temples again and shut it down. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he told her.

"But you can still hear it."

"All the time."

Taking out the Sonic Screwdriver, he let them into the cage. And through the sounds of their own clanging and banging, they could hear another.

"They're breaking in!" Donna said.

"Ah let them!" he replied. Instantly, the Ood tried to shuffle away towards the back of the cage.

Beside him, Rose knelt down and moved a little closer. "Hello," she said to them, her tone soft.

"I'm Rose." The Ood shuffled and looked at her shyly. "It's okay," she told them. "We're friends. We're here to help... Your song is beautiful. What have you got there?" They glanced down at their hands. "Can I see?"

"Friend," the Doctor said softly, now down beside her. "Doctor, Donna, Rose. Friend. Look at us. Let us see." Slowly, one of the Ood from the back shuffled closer. "That's it. That's it, go on. Go on," he said.

The Ood held out his cupped hands towards them. He removed the top hand to reveal a small, soft pink oval that was attached to the pale cord leading from their... mouth... tentacles?

"Is that..."

"It's a brain. A hindbrain. The Ood are born with a secondary brain. Like the amygdala in humans, it processes memory and emotion. You get rid of that, you wouldn't be Donna anymore. You'd be like an Ood. A processed Ood."

"So, the company... cuts off their brains."

"And stitches on the translator ball."

"That's just sick!" Rose hissed. "The give them a damn lobotomy and turn them into slaves! That's worse than the transatlantic slave trade ever was."

Just then, there was a crash as the guards broken in. "They're with the Ood, sir," one of the guards called.

They stood, and the Doctor swung the door of the cage shut, locking them in. "What you gonna do, then?" He asked them manically "Arrest me? Lock me up? Throw me in a cage? Well, you're too late! Ha!"

However, they were very quickly proven wrong when one of the guards come forth with the key. They were given a guard or two each and dragged away to some posh looking offices where they were handcuffed to the pole.

And in front of them was the guy they would have no hesitation in punching in the face. Mr Halpen.

"Why don't you just come out and say it?" said "Foto activists!"

"If that's what Friends Of The Ood are trying to prove,then yes!" The Doctor said.

"The Ood were nothing without us, just animals roaming around on the ice," said.

"That's because you can't hear them," the Doctor said as his voice was becoming a growl.

"They welcomed it! It's not as if they put up a fight," scoffed

"You idiot!" Donna Snarled "They're born with their brains in their hands. Don't you see, that makes them peaceful! They've got to be, cos a creature like that would have to trust anyone it meets."

"Oh, nice one," the Doctor encouraged enthusiastically.

"Thank you!" Donna whispered a reply.

Halpen had opened his mouth to speak again when Rose cut him off. "Don't you dare. Don't you dare even think about calling them weak, or saying it was your right. The Ood are peaceful. They sing songs about peace and freedom and beauty. They sing about the sadness of what you've done to them. They were a happy race... then you – you stupid _humans_ came along and destroyed them, just because you can't hear what they have to say!"

"Oh, and you can?" sneered.

"Yes!" she cried. "Ood are telepathic! You are lobotomising them so you can give them a voice they don't need. You're taking away part of who they are! Don't you get it? The red eye is because of what you're doing to them!" she shouted.

"The system's worked for two hundred years," he said as if everything Rose had said didn't matter. "All we've got is a rogue batch. But the infection is about to be sterilized." He held his wristwatch up to his mouth and used the comm. "Mr Kess, how do we stand?"

"Canisters primed, sir," came the reply. Rose could feel her hearts drop into her stomach. "As soon as the core heats up, the gas is released. Give it 200 marks... and counting."

"You're gonna gas them?!" The Doctor cried, appalled.

"Kill the livestock," confirmed "The classic foot-and-mouth solution from the olden days. Still works."

"No! You can't!" Rose shouted.

"Actually, I can. And, it's happening now."

"You bastard!" she seethed in anger.

"Just wait till I get my hands on you, mate," Donna said.

"I'm afraid, you won't get the chance." Then, he stalked over to a man in a lab coat to talk to him. The man in the coat didn't seem all that happy about what was going on. He seemed to be asking Halpen to reconsider. To give him time to find a cure.

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" Donna whispered. "How are we getting out of this one? please tell me you both have your sonics in a decent place?"

"It's in one of my pockets..".He said

Me too," Rose answered

"Rose, do you think you can work it with your mouth? I mean, I know that you certainly have a talent for using your-"

"Oh, too much information!" Donna cut off his train of thought.

The Doctor opened his mouth to protest when he was cut off again by alarms blaring through the building. Quickly, the three of them sprung apart as much as they could, looking about them.

"What the hell?" said. "I told them! I said it half a dozen times. No alarms!"

"Perhaps we should check," the man in the lab coat said. "Something could be very wrong."

Nodding grudgingly, stalked off, the other man and Ood Sigma with him. It wasn't long till they walked back in.

"Change of plan," Mr. Halpen said.

"No reports of trouble off-world, sir. It's still contained to the Ood-Sphere."

"Then we've got a public duty to stop it before it spreads."

"What's happening?" The Doctor asked them.

"Everything you wanted, Doctor. No doubt there'll be a full police investigation once this place has been sterilized, so I can't risk a bullet to the head. I'll leave you to the mercies of the Ood." He started to walk out when the Doctor called him back.

"But, Mr Halpen, there's something else, isn't there? Something we haven't seen."

"What do you mean?" Donna said.

"The creature couldn't survive with a separate forebrain and hindbrain, they'd be at war with themselves. There's got to be something else-"

"What? Like a third brain or something?" Rose said seeing the vague images his mind was working through.

"Yes, exactly. A third element. Something that ties them all together, am I right?"

"And again, so clever," he said with his creepy smile.

"It's got to be connected to the red-eye. What is it?"

Mr. Halpen took two big strides, so he was in the Doctor's face. "It won't exist for very much longer. Enjoy your Ood." And once again, he left.

"Idiot!" Rose hissed. She was too busy seething that for a moment she didn't realize that no one was watching them. She felt the Donna and the Doctor struggling to slip out of their cuffs on either side of her.

"Come on! The Doctor growled as he fiddled with them.

"Well, do something!" Donna cried. "You're the one with all the tricks! You must have met Houdini!"

"Yeah, doesn't mean he actually learnt anything," Rose said.

"And these are really good handcuffs!"

"Oh, I'm glad of that. At least we've got quality!"

"You two get into this sort of situation often," Donna assumed.

"Erm... yeah."

It took less than a second for Donna to pick up on her tone. "You two are like rabbits," she muttered. "Rabbits in heat."

"Worse actually," the Doctor muttered.

"Rabbits don't go into heat," Rose corrected her. "Not like cats do anyway." Before she could attempt to go through with her plan, they were all stopped by the sound of the doors opening. Looking up, they saw three Ood step in.

"Ah... Rose, Doctor, Donna. Friends!" the Doctor blurted out, hoping it would help.

"The circle must be broken!" Donna said.

"Help the Ood sing!" Rose cried.

They kept repeating their lines over and over as the Ood drew closer, their voices becoming more and more frantic. They pushed back as far as they could, still shouting as the translator balls were held out, extended towards their heads...

Then stopped. A small way from them, the Ood stopped, looked at them a moment, then dropped the balls. Their heads fell into their hands, and when they looked up again, the red eye was gone.

"Rose, Doctor, Donna. Friends," the middle one said. They breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's me! That's us!" Donna said.

"Yes! Oh thank god. Yes, were friends," Rose said at the same time. Even the Doctor was shouting over them.

"Yes! That's us! Friends! Oh, yes!"

"Yes, friends," he said. "You will help us sing. We will help you." The Ood on the left went over to the table behind them and grabbed the keys. Soon they were all free.

"Thank you," Rose said to them. "Come on, we have to stop that Maniac."

The Doctor and Donna look around on the yard that is now a real battlefield, guns rattle, people shout, fires everywhere.

They charged out into the compound, finding it in chaos. They looked about, but could see no sign of Halpen and the doctor. "I don't know where it is!" he cried, his head swinging wildly about. "I don't know where they've gone!"

"What are we looking for?" Donna asked

"Might be underground, like some sort of cave, or a cavern, or..." he shouted out as they ran on. As they dashed through a courtyard, there was a loud noise and they were knocked onto their stomachs. They took a quick glance back at the crates that had exploded. "All right?" he asked them. They nodded and made to get up.

Looking back at the explosion, they found they were somewhat lost. And that's when they saw him. The smoke was starting to clear, and Ood Sigma was standing just on the other side.

"That's Hapen's Ood!" Rose said, dashing off towards him. If his Ood was out here, then perhaps Halpen was nearby.

"Greetings, Rose Smith," he said to her. "Please follow me."

"Where to?" she asked him as the others ran to her side.

"I will take you, your husband and the companion that you both travel with to Mr. Halpen." The three of them looked at each other almost in disbelief. Could it really be that easy? Then the Doctor shrugged, and they followed the Ood to a door a few blocks away. It was a plain door.

They would have never noticed it if they weren't taken there. The Doctor sonic-ed the door open and they went down into the cavern.

The first thing they saw when they went in was a large brain. It thumped as if it had a pulse running through it, like it had a heart of it's own. Parts of some sort of machine were sticking into it at random points. There were pylons running in a circle around it, an electric current running between them. A brain. The Doctor had been right.

"The Ood brain," he said, leaning on the banister. "Now it all makes sense. That's the missing link. The third element, binding them together. Forebrain, hindbrain and this. The telepathic centre. It's a shared mind, connecting all the Ood in song."

A click grabbed their attention and they turned to see pointing a gun at them room the other side of the room.

"Cargo," he said, sounding a little mad and frantic. "I can always go into cargo. I've got the rockets, I've got the sheds. Smaller business. Much more manageable without livestock."

"He's mined the area," the doctor in the white coat told them, he neither looked nor sounded all too happy about it.

"You're gonna kill it," Donna said in disgust.

"You can't do that. All the Ood will die!" Rose cried. She took a step forward, all but ready to sock him one, but she stopped when she remembered he had a gun on her.

"They found that thing centuries ago beneath the northern glacier."

"Those pylons," the Doctor said to them.

"In a circle," Donna noted. "'The circle must be broken'."

"Dampening the telepathic field, stopping the Ood from connecting for 200 years."

"And you, Ood Sigma," said "You brought them here. I expected better."

"My place is at your side, sir," he replied, moving to stand next to .

let out a snide chuckle. "Still subservient. Good Oo..." Rose watched as he wasn't able to finish his sentence and his face contorted in confusion. Was something wrong with him? The others must not have noticed, because they kept talking.

"If that barrier thing's in place, how come the Ood started breaking out?"

"Maybe it's taken centuries to adapt," the Doctor answered Donna's question. "The subconscious reaching out."

"But the process was too slow," said the doctor in the coat. He stepped forward so that he was talking to them, up beside Halpen. "Had to be accelerated. You should never have given me access to the controls, Mr Halpen. I lowered the barrier to it's minimum. Friends of the Ood, sir. It's taken me ten years to infiltrate the company. And I succeeded."

"Yes. Yes, you did," said, and he had a horrible grin on his face. Then, without any warning, he threw the man over the rail.

"No!" Rose cried, lunging forward. She was close enough to him to grab a leg just in time. The man was heavy and she winced as her arms jolted down onto the metal rail. Her arms would be bruised from that, if not for the fact that they were still biting down on the bar, trying to get leverage. She heard movement behind her, but concentrated on holding the man up. She didn't know how long she could last with this. His trouser leg was slowly slipping from her grasp, and he was struggling about, trying to grab a hold of something with his arms.

"Drop him," she heard Halpen order. "Ryder was always a bore to work with."

There was a few quick steps and a rustle of a coat as the Doctor moved in between her and Halpen. She realized it was most likely that he was aiming the gun solely on her. "Hurt my wife and I will kill you," he growled. "Donna, help her."

Then, Donna was by her side and the two of them struggled to pull Dr Ryder up. They managed to get him back over the banister. They stood there, panting for a second before a voice brought them back into the situation.

"Idiots," Halpen sneered, "I still have a gun. Can't say I've ever shot anyone before... Can't say I'm going to like it, but, uh... it's not exactly a normal day, is it? Still..." He raised his gun to fire, yet again.

"Would you like a drink, sir?" Sigma interrupted.

He chuckled darkly. "I think hair loss is the least of my problems right now, thanks.

Sigma walked in between Halpen and the rest of them, a small shot glass full of clear liquid in his hand. "Please have a drink, sir."

"If..." it seemed like Halpen was struggling to talk again, his words not quite forming in his mouth.

"If you're going to stand in their way, I'll shoot you too..." The Doctor reached out and put his hand on Sigma's shoulder, urging him to be careful.

"Please have a drink, sir."

A look of dawning comprehension came across 's face, followed by horror. "Have... have you... poisoned me?"

"Natural Ood must never kill, sir," the Ood said. If it weren't for that damn translator ball, Rose thought he sounded a little smug.

"What is that stuff?" the Doctor asked him.

"Ood-graft suspended in a biological compound."

Mr. Halpen was starting to look clearly unwell. "What the hell does that mean?" he shouted.

"Oh, dear..." the Doctor said as he and Rose realized what Ood Sigma has done.

"Tell me!"

"Funny thing, the subconscious," the Doctor said "Takes all sorts of shapes. Came out in the red-eye as revenge. Came out in the rabid Ood as anger. And then, there was patience. All that intelligence and mercy, focused on Ood Sigma."

"How's the hair loss, Mr Halpen?" Rose asked.

Reaching for his hair, he dragged a hand through and came back with a clump of loose hair. "What have you done?" he stammered.

"Oh, they've been preparing you for a very long time," he answered Halpen. "And now you're standing next to the Ood brain. Mr Halpen, can you hear it? Listen."

By now, Halpen was shaking. "What have you... I'm... not-" The gun dropped from his hands, a dull look on his face. He let out a silent cry of agony and he gripped his head, almost doubling over. His hands creeped up the back of his head and he began ripping at it. He peeled the skin away as if it were banana skin. He then began choking, and he vomited out tentacles. When he ripped off the rest of his face... He was an Ood.

They all stood there, absolutely stunned.

"Oh my god," Dr Ryder said slowly.

"They – they turned him into an Ood?" Donna said in bewilderment and was horrified.

"Yep," the Doctor replied.

"He's an Ood!"

"Me and Rose noticed."

"Yep, we did, notice what happened," Rose said.

Then Ood Halpen made a strange gurgling noise, before coughing up his second brain into his hands..

"He has become Ood-kind and we will take care of him," Sigma stated.

"It's weird, being with you. I can't tell what's right and what's wrong anymore."

"Yeah, just a little bit," Rose shrugged.

"It's better that way," the Doctor told her. "People who know for certain tend to be like Mr Halpen." Suddenly a loud beeping distracted them. "Oh!" he cried. He rushed to the railing, leant over and turned off the detonation packs. "That's better."

"It's been ten long years, but it's finally over," Ryder said, he looked stunned.

"Yes. Yes it is. There's only one thing left to do. Ood Sigma, will you allow me the honour?"

"It is all yours, Doctor."

"Oh, yes!" he cried, going over to the controls. "Stifled for over 200 years, but not anymore. The circle is broken. The Ood can sing!"

With the push of a lever, the barrier around the Ood brain shut down. The singing that the Doctor and Rose could hear in the back of her head got louder and a look of amazement came across everyone's face.

"I can hear it!" Donna said in wonder. She and the Doctor looked at each other and let out a laugh, and Dr. Ryder whooped for joy. Beside them, Ood Sigma raised his arms to his sides as all the Ood joined in song.

The Ood were free from slavery.

As usual, they didn't stay long. The Ood and said that they would sort everything out. And now they stood back at the Tardis, a circle of Ood come to bid them goodbye. Ood Sigma was standing in front of them.

"The message has gone out," the Doctor told him. "That song resonated across the galaxies. Everyone heard it. Everyone knows. The rockets are bringing them back. The Ood are coming home."

"We thank you, Doctor-Rose-Donna, friends of Ood-kind. And what of you now? Will you stay? There is room in the song for you."

"Oh, me and Rose both have... have sort of got a song of our own, thanks,"

"I think your songs must end soon," Ood Sigma told them.

The Doctor and Rose both blinked, not understanding. "Meaning?"

"Every song must end," Ood Sigma explained.

"Ah... yeah." He turned to Donna. "Um, what about you? Do you still want to go home?"

"No," she said. "Definitely not."

"Brilliant," Rose grinned, relieved to hear that. She really liked Donna. And as much as she enjoyed having the Tardis to just the Doctor and herself, she missed having a friend around. It hadn't quite been the same without Martha.

"Then we'll be off," the Doctor said.

"Take this song with you," Sigma said.

"We will," Donna told them.

"Thank you," Rose said to them at the same time as the Doctor said 'Always'.

"And know this, Doctor-Rose-Donna, you will never be forgotten. Our children will sing of the Doctor-Rose-Donna and Rose, and our children's children, and the wind and the ice and the snow will carry your names forever."

Rose smiled at them as they walked into the Tardis to go. It was fair to say that her mind had been changed. She definitely liked the Ood... but what had they meant... that their songs must end soon? Did they mean that both she and the Doctor will regenerate soon?

 **Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well... Rose. Because I don't know how to write her properly. And I still need a Beta-reader.**


	53. The Sontaran Strategem part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC.**

Rose watched on as Donna flew the Tardis. She was almost laughing at how worried the Doctor looked at the sight. She was practically having to hold him back from just taking over. There were very few people he trusted to fly the Tardis, she and Jack amongst them. She, however, knew that the Tardis would never let Donna crash. And she looked so delighted flying on her own.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Donna said with her voice, almost squealing.

"No, neither can I," he replied. The TARDIS started shaking more than usual. "Oh! Whoa, careful!" he picked up the rubber mallet and bashed the console a bit, before lifting a lever. The mallet was immediately snatched out of his hand and tossed away by Rose. "Getting a bit too close to the 1980's"

"What am I gonna do? Put a dent in 'em?"

"Well, someone did," he said, looking at Rose.

"Oi!"

Then suddenly the phone that Martha gave Rose when she left that Tardis starts to ring and she took it out and opens it "Hello?" She said as Donna was confused on why Rose had two phones and the Doctor told her that the one Rose was using was a phone that Martha gave her for in case her phone broke beyond rapair.

"Rose? It's Martha," she heard her friends voice down the line. "Tell your husband that I'm bringing you two back to Earth."

"Martha?!" Rose cried in delight. "Oh Rassilon! Where are you?!"

The Doctor watched in happy surprise as Rose chatted as she ran around the console, putting in coordinates. He hadn't really expected to hear from Martha for a while. He missed her, but after what had happened last time, he wasn't surprised that she wanted to keep her distance. He could feel Rose's elation. It had been months since she'd last spoken to Martha, someone she considered to be one of her closest friends that are alive and human..

"Okay, we'll be right there!" she said, hanging up.

"Somebody's excited," Donna smirked.

"Damn right I am!" Rose said. "Donna, I think it's time you met Martha Jones!"

Martha stands in an alleyway as the Tardis materialises behind her and she turns around as the Doctor pops his head out he looks one way then the other and sees Martha and Rose then came out and looked in the same direction and she ran to her and hugs her.

"Oh my gosh, look at you! You look great!" Martha said as they stepped back.

"So do you!" Rose gushed. "Interesting outfit." The corners of her mouth twitched down, betraying her smile as a memory slipped through her head. That out fit seemed eerily reminiscent of a certain year best left forgotten... quite literally for most.

As Rose was pondering this, Martha spotted the Doctor. At first they were both calm as they walked towards each other. It seemed odd to watch that. She was so used to the idea of rushing into his waiting arms that she never really considered that this didn't really happen often with other people.

"Martha Jones," the Doctor said, fondly.

"Doctor," she said. Their faced seemed serious, but their eyes were twinkling with mirth, and in the next second the Doctor had opened his arms wide and swept her into a hug.

"Ah! Yeah!" he grinned happily as he lifted her up, then placed her back down. "You haven't changed a bit!" Rose raised an eyebrow. Really? Did he really think that? Because she could see quite a bit that had changed about her friend. She seemed good, better even, but something was off. The Doctor looked over at her when he felt her doubt.

"Neither have you!" Martha exclaimed, looking him up and down.

"He _really_ hasn't," Rose said. "Well, looks anyway." The Doctor shot her a wink, knowing just how much she liked his _looks_.

"All right, that's enough you two!" Donna said as she comes out of the Tardis. "What have I said about doing that in public?"

They walk towards each other and hug.

"How's the family?" the Doctor said, quickly changing the subject and ignoring Donna all together. Donna just rolled her eyes at him.

"You know. Not so bad. Recovering."

"That's good," Rose said. "And Leo's still clueless."

"As ever!" Martha laughed. "Keeps wondering what got into us sometimes." She grinned at them uneasily, before her eyes settled on Donna again. "Oh, hello! I'm-"

"Martha Jones," Donna finished. "Rose has mentioned you quite a bit. And himself. I'm Donna. Donna Noble."

"I dread to think," Martha said.

"No, no, no. No," Donna said "They both say nice things. Good things. Nice things. Really... good things about you."

"Oh my god, the've told you everything."

"Hey, since when has that been there!" She cried.

"What?" Rose nodded to the gem on her left ring finger and she brought it up for all to see.

"You're engaged?" the Doctor exclaimed. "Really? Who to?"

"Tom. That Tom Milligan. He's in paediatrics working out in Africa right now."

"Tom from the year that never was?" Rose asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh! I _knew_ you had a thing for him!"

"Yeah, well, I wasn't going to do anything more than that call. But then I got placed at the same hospital as him when UNIT pushed my training through. We just hit it off."

"Good on you!" She was about to say more, but she was cut off by the static sound of a walkie-talkie transmitting.

"Dr Jones, report to base, please."

"And speaking of which..." She picked up the radio at her hip and turned to walk the other way as she talked into it. "This is Dr Jones. Operation Blue Sky is go, go, go. I repeat, this is a go."

The three travellers looked at her in bewilderment. Rose felt dread rise up I her. This was so wrong. It was so familiar and it was so wrong. She found that she was becoming terrified of what her friend could be like now.

She had spent a year with Martha and watched her change into a cold, military like person... Had she been too naïve to hope that she would change when things went back to normal? Then again, things never did go back to normal, did they? The year had reversed, but they had not changed with it. It had been different for all of them. They had grown too much.

They followed Martha, watching in concern as UNIT members ran in, trucks drove about. Orders were being shouted out and Martha looked on with a steely coolness. UINT officers stormed into a nearby factory. Once again, she picked up the comm.

"Greyhound Six to Trap One. B Section, go, go, go! Search the ground floor, grid pattern Delta."

"What are you searching for?" The Doctor asked.

"Illegal aliens."

"Illegal?" Rose mouthed at him. He just shrugged in reply, his bottom lip sticking out slightly.

Martha ran off shouting commands into her comm. They looked about in horror as soldiers roughly handled the workers of the factory. Shouting at them, manhandling them, forcing the seemingly ordinary people onto their knees.

"Is that what you did to her?" Donna said quietly. "Turn her into a soldier?"

"No," Rose told her. "No, he didn't even know it was happening." Both of them looked at her, the Doctor hadn't realized that she knew Martha could be like this. "He didn't do this to her, the Master did."

"Who?"

"An old... friend of ours. He's dead now."

"And he did that to her?"

"You should have seen what he did to the world," Rose muttered.

They stood around in silence, just watching the goings on until Martha came back to them. That was when the Doctor noticed the badge pinned to her jacket. He'd been listening to the earlier conversation, but he hadn't really clicked on till now.

"And you're qualified now? You're a proper doctor."

"UNIT rushed it through given my experience in the field. Here we go." She led them across the grounds to the large black truck. "We're establishing a field base on site. They're dying to meet you."

"Wish that I could say the same," he muttered.

They were led into the back of the truck, which was surprisingly deceptive on the outside. Inside they were faced with a posh, high-tech headquarters. It didn't even look like they were still on the same truck. And if it weren't for the fact that the inside was about the right size, Rose would have thought they'd found a way to use technology from her and the Doctor's own people.

"Operation Blue Sky complete, sir," Martha said, waking over to a man in high-ranking uniform.

"Thanks for letting me take the lead. And this... this is the Doctor. Doctor, Colonel Mace."

"Sir." Colonel Mace stood rigid and raised his hand in salute.

"Oh, don't salute," he complained.

"But it is an honour, sir. I've read all the files on you. Technically speaking, you're still on staff. You never resigned."

"What? You used to work for them?" Donna said in surprise.

"Yeah. A long time ago. Back in the 70's... or was it the 80's?"

"He got Earthbound for a little bit, as he was exiled from our planet for interfering in the problems of other civilizations cause Time Lords and Time Ladies are meant to watch not to protect or interfere." Rose explained.

"It was all a bit more homespun back then." He looked about at all the computers and the workforce going on around them.

"Times have changed, sir," Colonel Mace told him.

"Yeah, that's enough of the 'sir'," the Doctor said

"Yeah, not a fan of that place," Rose muttered.

"We've got massive funding from United Nations, all in the name of Homeworld Security," Martha told them.

"A modern UNIT for the modern world," Colonel Mace added.

"What, and that means arresting ordinary factory workers in the streets in broad daylight? It's more like Guantanamo Bay out there. Donna, by the way. Donna Noble, since you didn't ask. I'll have a salute." The Doctor hid his grin as he took off his coat and chucked it over the desk.

Mace looked at the Doctor in bewilderment, and he gave a slight nod. "Ma'am!" He saluted.

"Thank you," Donna said. Rose grinned and shook her head. "You want one too, Rose?"

"No, thanks, I don't salutes like the Doctor, nor do I like guns," Rose said.

"Tell me what's going on in that factory," the Doctor said, now sitting down near the front.

"Yesterday, fifty-two people died in identical circumstances right across the world, in eleven different time zones," Mace said. As he spoke, points popped up on the screen, showing the locations of the deaths. "5am in the UK, 6am in France, 8am in Moscow, 1pm in China-"

"You mean they died simultaneously?"

"Exactly. Fifty-two deaths at the exact same moment world wide."

"How did they die?"

"They were all inside their cars."

"They were poisoned" Martha added. "I checked the biopsies. No toxins. Whatever it is, left the system immediately."

"What have the cars got in common?"

"Completely different makes, but all fitted with ATMOS. And that is the ATMOS factory."

"What's ATMOS?" Rose asked.

"Oh, come on, even I know that," Donna said. "Everyone's got ATMOS."

"Oh, Rassilon. It's like Archangel all over again," Rose groaned.

"Archangel? Wasn't that that network thing for your cellphone?"

"Yep, it was," Martha said, frowning.

"What was wrong with it?"

"It was made as a semi-psychic transmitter by a psychopathic alien."

"Can anything just be normal with you lot?" Donna said. "I mean, next you're going to tell me that there are aliens in parliament!"

"Well..." the Doctor shrugged. "There used to be. Anyway."

Soon they were being being led around the factory, watching everything from above on the catwalk.

"Stands for 'Atmostpheric Emissions System'. The ATMOS in your car reduces OC2 emissions to zero."

"Zero? No carbon, none at all?

"And you get sat-nav thrown in, plus 20 quid in shopping vouchers if you introduce a friend. Bargain," Donna told them.

"And this is where they make it, Doctor, shipping worldwide," Mace added. "Seventeen factories across the globe, but this is the central depot, sending ATMOS to every country on Earth."

"And you think ATMOS is alien?"

"It's our job to investigate that possibility. Doctor?" He walked off, and they followed, soon coming to another part of the factory, but this time on the ground floor. Mace indicated to a small metal box. "And here it is, laid bare. ATMOS can be threaded through any and every make of car."

"You must've checked it before it went on sale."

"We did," Martha said. "We found nothing. That's why I thought we needed and expert."

The Doctor put on his glasses and began to examine the ATMOS. "Really? Who did you get?" Everyone in the room looked at him with a raised eyebrow or amused expression. "Oh, right! Me, yes! Good."

"OK, so why would aliens be so keen on cleaning up our atmosphere?" Donna asked them

"Very good question," the Doctor said.

"Maybe they want to help," Donna suggested "Get rid of pollution and stuff."

"Donna, do you know how many cars there are on planet Earth?" Rose asked Donna, "800 million."

"Rose is correct there are 800 Million cars on Earth," the Doctor said "Imagine that. If you could control them, you'd have 800 million weapons."

A few minutes later the Doctor wears his glasses as he examines the components of the ATMOS device with his Sonic Screwdriver.

"Ionising nano membrane carbon dioxide converter, which means that ATMOS works. Filters the CO2 at a molecular level," he said.

"We know all that," Colonel Mace said "but what's its origin? Is it alien?"

"No. Decades ahead of its time," Rose said and the Doctor and Colonel Mace both bend over the ATMOS device "Look, do you mind, could you stand back a bit?" He asked Colonel Mace.

"Sorry, have I done something wrong?" He asked the Time Lord.

"You're carrying a gun," he answered "Me and Rose both don't like people with guns hanging around us, all right?"

"If you insist," Colonel Mace said, leaving, feeling offended.

"Tetchy," Martha said in annoyance.

"Well, it's true."

"He's a good man!" Martha argued.

"People with guns, except Jack are usually the enemy in my books," the Doctor said "You seem quite at home,Martha."

"If anyone got me used to fight it's you and Rose," Martha said.

"Oh, right, so it's our fault."

"Well, Doctor, you got me the job! Besides, look at me," she said and he stops what he was doing and looks at her "Am I carrying a gun?" She asked him.

"Suppose not," he said

"It's all right for you and Rose," she said "You both can just come and go, but some of us have got to stay behind. So I've got to work from the inside and by staying inside, maybe I stand a chance of making them better."

"Yeah?" He smiled, glad to be proven wrong. "That's more like Martha Jones."

"I learned from the best," she said, looking at both of the Doctor and Rose.

"Well..." the Doctor starts as Donna bursts in shoving the plastic curtains out of her way.

"Oi, you lot!" She yelled "All your storm troopers and your sonics... You're rubbish! Should've come with me."

"Why, where have you been?" The Doctor asked her. Mace reappeared beside them, alerted by all the noise she had made.

"Personnel. That's where the weird stuff is happening. In the paperwork. 'Cause I spent years working as a temp, I can find my way around an office blindfolded. And the first thing I noticed..." She held up a blue binder. "Is an empty file."

"Why, what's inside it?" The Doctor asked "Or what's not inside it?"

"Sick days." She showed them the label before opening it to show them. "There aren't any. Hundreds of people working here, and no one's sick. Not one hangover, man flu, sneaky little shopping trip. Nothing. Not ever. They don't get ill."

Rose raised her eyebrows. As her chameleon arched self have worked in a shop so she knew exactly what Donna meant. _Everyone_ without fail would have a sick day of some kind.

"That can't be right," Colonel Mace said grabbing the folder from Donna.

"You've been checking out the building, should've been checking out the workforce."

"I can see why they like you," Martha smiled. The three of them exchanged a smug look. "You are good."

"Super-temp," Donna said cheekily.

"Need to get you a costume," Rose joked.

"Dr Jones, set up a medical post, start examining the workers," Colonel Mace ordered. "I'll get them sent through."

He walks off

"Come on, Donna. Give me a hand," Martha said. "Rose, wanna come too?"

"No, thanks, Martha, thanks for the offer though."

The Doctor grabs Rose's hand and they dashed after Colonel Mace

The Doctor runs after Colonel Mace. They walk along a corridor.

"So this, this ATMOS thing," the Doctor said "Where did it come from?"

"Luke Rattigan himself," Colonel Mace answered.

"And who's himself, then?" Rose asked. Mace looked them as if they were a bit daft, which he knew they weren't. "We're a bit out of the loop."

He nodded. "Follow me."

Colonel Mace had led them back to the trailer and called out orders to the computer staff. Soon a profile was pulled up of a boy in his late teens.

"Rattigan's right," Rose muttered. "Pointy face and beady eyes... got any rat poison, that should do the job." The Doctor tried to hide his laugh and he gave her a small bump to the side in warning.

'I was only joking,' she told her husband through their bond.

'I know but still, don't make jokes like that,' he replied.

' _Ok, Theta,'_ she said and colonel Mace just huffed and rolled his eyes. Anyone would think he were working with children.

"Child genius," he said "Invented the Fountain 6 search engine when he was 12 years old. Millionaire overnight. Now runs the Rattigan Academy. A private school, educating students, handpicked from all over the world."

"A hothouse for geniuses."

"Sounds like fun," Rose said.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind going there." Mace looked at him, puzzled. "I get lonely," he said cheekily.

"So, are we going to some big fancy academy, then?" she asked.

"I'd say so, yeah," he said.

"Doctor, where are you going?" Colonel Mace's voice made him stop short and turn around.

"We told you, we're going to Rattigan's Academy. I'd quite like to check it out and find out more about this kid. Like how he knows about technology from the 24th century." He turned again, and they carried on walking. It didn't take long for Colonel Mace to fall into stride with them.

"Alright then, I will company you. We'll take my car," Colonel Mace told them.

"You are not coming with us. I want to talk to this Luke Rattigan, not point a gun at him." Rose gave him a small nudge. He was being just a little too bigoted at the moment. Of course, she had no idea what UNIT used to be like, or why the Doctor wasn't all too fond of them sometimes because she was chameleon arched and was sent to Earth in late April 1987.

"It's ten miles outside London. How are you going to get there?"

"Then get me a Jeep!"

"According to records, you travel by TARDIS."

"Not always a safe mode of travel," Rose informed the colonel. "The TARDIS is old, and with this one's driving, we could end up there next year by accident. Besides unlike him I passed the Driving test for Tardises."

The Doctor turned to her. "Are you ever going to let that go?"

"Never."

"Ugh," he growled, rolling his eyes before he turned back to Mace. "Besides, if there is a danger of hostile aliens, I think it best to keep a super-duper time travel machine away from the front lines."

"I see. Then you do have weapons, but you choose to keep them hidden."

"That's not what he-"

"Jenkins?!"

"Sir!" a young man called from not far away.

"You will accompany the Doctor and take orders from him."

"Yeah, I don't do orders," he said.

"Any sign of trouble, get Jenkins to declare a Code Red. And good luck, sir." He lifted his hand in salute once more.

"I said, 'no salutes'."

"Now you're giving orders," Mace said as he walked off. Rose cracked up laughing.

"A bit cheeky, you are," he said to the retreating colonel.

"Donna!" Rose said as she noticed the redhead walking towards them.

"Ooh! Donna! Just in time," he cried, rushing over to her and dragging her back towards Rose.

"Come on, come on. We're going to the country. Fresh air, geniuses, what more could you ask?"

"I'm not coming with you," she said. "I've been thinking. I'm sorry... I'm going home."

"But..."

"Really?" he said at the same time as Rose.

"I've got to," Donna said. At first Rose had been scared that Donna was leaving them for good,

what with the way she'd phrased it. But now, there was something in what she said that Rose recognised. She didn't look like she wanted to leave. She wasn't saying goodbye, she was saying she wanted a visit.

"Well, if that's what you want," the Doctor said. "I mean, it's a bit soon. I had so many places I wanted to take you. The Fifteenth Broken Moon of the Medusa Cascade, the lightening skies of Cotter Palluni's world, the diamond coral reefs of Kataa Flo Ko... Thank you. It's been brilliant. You – you've saved my life in so many ways." Donna nodded and rolled her eyes at Rose, making the blonde laugh. "You're... you're – you're just popping home for a visit. That's what you mean."

"You dumbo," Donna said.

"And then you're coming back." In the background, Rose couldn't stop laughing, making him feel even more embarrassed.

"Do you know what you are? A great, big, outer-space dunce!"

"Yeah."

"Oh god, he is," Rose giggled.

"Alright, you. I get it!" he said. Rose kept laughing. "Shut it!"

Rose bit her lip long enough to stop her laughing, but only so she would be able to speak. "Make me!" They looked at each other, heat and determination in their eyes. Donna could see this leading somewhere she didn't want to see very quickly.

"Ready when you are, sir," Jenkins informed them.

"And you now what else, you can give me a lift. Come on." The three of them smiled as they got into the Jeep. And then Donna looked at him oddly. "Broken moon of what?"

"I know, I know," he said.

The drive out was rather nice. Donna gave directions every now and then, otherwise she just sat back and listened. Rose held the Doctor's hand as he explained about what the Medusa Cascade and its twenty moons, sixteen of which were broken to Donna. With all the different lights and nebulas, they were a sight to see.

The fifteenth was half a chunk of the moon, and the rest was all fine fragments, trailing away from it like the tail of a comment. No one was sure how all of them were broken. But apparently he had broken one of them when the Tardis had gone off course which she don't remember that happened when they were still at the academy when they both went to the Medusa Cascade when they were 90 years old, so she figured it was after she was chameleon arched.

Soon the UNIT jeep pulls into a quiet road and the Doctor and Donna clamber out.

"I'll walk the rest of the way," Donna said "I'll see you and Rose back at the factory, yeah?"

The Doctor jumps back into the jeep, "Bye!" he yells.

"And you both be careful!" she yells back as the jeep pulls away leaving Donna on her own.

As they get closer to the academy, driving through the countryside "So then," Rose said, turning to their driver. "Jenkins. Got a first name?"

"Ross, ma'am," he replied.

"Ross... I like it. Much better than last name basis, too."

"Mmm, so," the Doctor said. "What can you tell us about this academy?"

"UNIT's been watching the Rattigan Academy for years," he said. "It's all a bit Hitler Youth. Exercise at dawn and classes and special diets."

'Turn left' the sat-nav told them. Rose tapped at it, noticing that the brand label on it said 'ATMOS'. She pointed it out to the Doctor.

"Ross, one question. If UNIT think that ATMOS is dodgy-"

"How come we've got it in the Jeeps?"

"Yeah."

"Ha, tell me about it. They're fitted as standard on all government vehicles. We can't get rid of them until we can prove there's something wrong."

'Turn right.'

"Drives me around the bend," he said at the same time.

"Oh, nice one!"

"You timed that perfectly," Rose laughed. "But I get you, I wouldn't really be a fan of one of these things. Could you imagine one of those in the TARDIS? Twist the paperweight left. Three seconds to the 18thcentury."

"I think it's a little more complicated than that," the Doctor rolled his eyes, hiding his smile. At this point, they drove up the driveway of the academy and the full thing came into view.

'This is your final destination.'

"Mmm, fancy," Rose said. "Did that used to be a castle?"

"He's got quite the set up, doesn't he?"

They climbed out of the Jeep and started off towards the building. The academy was surrounded by a vast amount of lawns. A bunch of people in red tracksuits were jogging around the property. And a young man stood watching them, dressed simply in jeans and a t-shirt.

"That's him," Ross said, nodding to the man in casual dress. They continued up the path, only turning off it when they neared him.

Is it PE?" the Doctor asked him. "I wouldn't mind a kick-around. Got my daps on." Rose snorted at this.

"I suppose you're the Doctor," Luke said, turning to face them.

"Yep. Hello. And this is my wife, Rose.

"You're commanding officer phoned ahead," Rattigan cut him off. The disdain on his face was very clear.

"Oh, I haven't got a commanding officer. Have you?" The boy just stared at him stonily. "Oh, this is Ross. Say hello, Ross."

"Afternoon, sir," Ross nodded.

Excitedly, the Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and bounced towards the big doors. "Let's have a look, then! I can _smell_ genius... in a good way."

Luke rolls his eyes behind the Doctor and Rose as he follows them in to a room full of students performing experiments with very advanced equipment for the 21st century..

"Oh, now!" the Doctor said enthusiastically as they walked into the room. "That's clever, look!" He slipped on his glasses so he could get a better look at the experiments. Soon he dashing all over the room to look at them. "Single-molecule fabric. How thin is that?! You could back a tent in a thimble. Oh! Gravity simulators! Terraforming, biospheres, nano-tech steel construction! Ha-ha, this is brilliant!" Rose looked up from tapping a glass ball filled with colourful glowing gasses to grin at him. This room was probably Christmas for him. "But you know," he carried on, now looking at Rattigan. "With equipment like this, you could, oh, I dunno... move to another planet or something."

"If only that was possible," Luke said

"If only that _were_ possible," the Doctor corrects him, taking his glasses off. "Conditional clause."

Rattigan's face contorted, as if he was trying to restrain a glare. Instead he stiffened up, head held high. "I think you better come with me." The Doctor raised his eyebrows at Ross and Rose, he clearly found the boy a piece of work. He led them out of that room and into another not too far away. This room was huge and lavishly decorated. "You're smarter than the usual UNIT grunts, I'll give you that."

"A grunt?!" Rose almost laughed. When talking about the Doctor, a grunt is the last thing that would come to mind.

"He called you a grunt!" the Doctor said to Ross, sounding very offended. "Don't call Ross, a grunt, he's nice. We like Ross. Look at this place..."

"What exactly do you want?" Rattigan suddenly snapped at them.

The Doctor began to wander about, still looking at the big room. "I was just thinking, what a responsible eighteen year old. Inventing zero-carbon cars. Saving the world..."

"It takes a man with vision."

"Mmm, blinkered vision. 'Cause ATMOS means more people driving, more cars, more petrol, end result: the oil's going to run out faster than ever. The ATMOS system could make things worse."

"Yeah. Well, see, that's a tautology," he said speaking very fast, sounding a lot like a bratty little child. "You can't say ATMOS system, because it stands for 'Atmospheric Emission System'. So you're saying 'Atmospheric Emission System System'. Do you see, Mr Conditional Clause?"

"It's been a long time since anyone's said no to you, isn't it?" the Doctor said evenly.

"I'm still right, though."

"Not easy, is it? Being clever?" the Doctor said to him. "You look at the world and you connect things, random things, and think, 'why can't anyone else see it? The rest of the world is so slow'."

"Yeah."

"You're on your own."

"I know."

"But not with this," he suddenly said in a brighter tone, pulling an ATMOS device from his pocket.

"'Cause there's no way you invented this single-handed. It might be Earth technology, but that's like finding a mobile phone in the Middle Ages." He tossed it to Ross, who quickly caught it, then he headed towards the big odd purple square thing that sat in the room. "No, no. I'll tell you what it's like! It's like finding this in someone's front room. Albeit, a very big front room."

"Why? What is it?" Ross asked him.

"Doctor, is that what I think it is?" Rose asked her husband.

"You're correct, Rose," he answered "And just looks like a thing, doesn't it? People don't question things, they just say: Oh, it's a thing."

"Leave it alone!" Rattigan shouted at him.

"Me, I make these connections," he said, walking inside it. "And this to me looks like..." he pressed a button. "A teleport pod." Then he disappeared in a spark of light from the academy.

He reappears on a large futuristic spaceship. there was a bright purple light lit up and there are Sontarans milling around.

'Orbit now holding at 555.3, sector 270.' a computerized voice said.

"Oh..." the Doctor said.

The Sontarans all turn to notice him, and one of them raises his staff.

"We have an intruder!" the sontaran said.

"How did he get in? In-tru-da window?"

The Sontarans begin to charge towards the Doctor.

"Bye!" He presses the control pad again, and begins to run just as he teleports away. He appears back at Rattigan Academy, still running.

"Ross, get out. Luke, you'd better come with me!" He grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her back with him.

the teleport pod lit up again and someone very short covered in armour stepped out. and Rose grabs her screwdriver and zapped the teleport with it.

"Sontaran!" he shouted at them. "That's your name, isn't it? Your a Sontaran. How did I know that, eh? Fascinating, isn't it? Isn't that worth keeping me alive?"

"I order you to surrender in the name of the Unified Intelligence Taskforce," Ross said immediately, aiming his gun at the alien.

"Well that's not going to work," Rose said "Cordolaine signal, am I right? Copper excitation stopping the bullets."

"How do you both know so much?"the Sontaran demanded. His voice was rather rough and sounded kind of odd

"Well..." the Doctor said, walking back and leaning against Luke's desk.

"We're aliens!" Rose interjected

"Aliens..." the sontaran muttered to himself. He turned to Luke "Who are they?"

"He didn't give his name but he said that she is his wife, Rose."

"This isn't typical Sontaran behaviour, is it?" the Doctor went on. "Hiding? Using teenagers? Stopping bullets? A Sontaran should face bullets with dignity! Shame on you!" He was clearly mocking him.

"You dishonour me, sir!" the Sontaran said, his tone stiff and offended.

"Yeah, then show yourself."

"I will look into my enemy's eyes." He reached up and removed his helmet with a soft hiss. When it was off, they were faced with a brown-ish dome shaped head. He didn't seem to have a neck, he just looked like... well, a lump with a very angry face.

"Oh my God," Ross gasped.

"Finally I met a sonaran!" Rose said, learning about them at the Academy on Gallifrey.

"And your name?" The Doctor asked.

"General Staal, of the Tenth Sontaran Battle Fleet. Staal the Undefeated," he replied proudly.

"That's not a very good nickname. What if you do get defeated? "Staal the Not-Quite-So-Undefeated-Anymore-But-Never-Mind?" At this, Rose grinned, a bit of a giggle escaping, and Ross scoffed.

"He looks like a potato," Ross said. "A baked potato. A talking baked potato."

"Now, Ross, don't be rude. You look like a pink weasel to him," the Doctor said as he goes and picks up a racket and begins bouncing a small ball upon it. "The Sontarans are the finest soldiers in the galaxy, dedicated to a life of warfare. A clone race, grown in batches of millions with only one weakness..."

"Sontarans have no weakness!" General Staal said, angrily.

"No, it's a good weakness!" The Doctor defended.

"Thought you were meant to be clever?" Luke asked "Only an idiot would provoke him."

"Only an idiot would work with him," Rose fired back. Rattigan clenched his fists in anger, but yet again, the Doctor continued, playing with the ball and racket all the while.

"No, but the Sontarans are fed by a probic vent in the back of their neck, that's their weak spot," the Doctor said "Which means, they always have to face their enemies in battle... isn't that brilliant? They can never turn their backs!"

"I think it is brilliant," Rose said.

"We stare into the face of death!" Staal shouted

"Yeah?" The Doctor challenged "Well, stare at this!"

He suddenly hit the ball behind Staal. It bounced off the back of the teleport pod and straight into where the probic vent was. Staal staggered and cried out. They didn't stay to see him fall to the floor, they sprinted out. Luke crying out behind them. They kept running till they reached the Jeep. Quick as the could, they piled in and drove off.

 **Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well... Rose. Because I don't know how to write her properly. And I still need a Beta-reader.**


	54. The Sontaran Stratagem Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC.**

"Greyhound Forty to Trap One," the Doctor said into the radio as they drove. "Repeat: can you hear me? Over."

"Why is it not working?" Ross said.

"Maybe the Sontarans are jamming it," Rose suggested.

"Must be. And if they can trace that, they can isolate the ATMOS."

'Turn Left'.

"Try going right," he told Ross.

"It says left."

"I know, so go right."

Ross tried turning the wheel. When nothing happened, he let go, the car still continuing to drive.

"I've got no control. It's driving itself. It won't stop." He stopped trying the break and moved to the door. "The doors are locked!"

The Doctor started sonicing the sat-nav. "Argh! It's deadlocked! I can't stop it!"

'Turn Left'. Automatically, the Jeep swerved.

"Yeah, let me..." Ross said, smashing the GPS.

"The sat-nav's just a box. Its wired through the whole car," the Doctor said.

The jeep swerves off the road.

"We're heading for the river!" Ross cried.

"Going to have to be faster than breaking a window. ATMOS, are you programmed to contradict my orders?"

'Confirmed'.

"Anything I say, you'll ignore it?"

'Confirmed'.

"Then drive into the river. I order you to drive into the river! Do it! Drive into the river!"

The breaks screeched as it did the opposite of what he told it to. They came to a halt right before

they toppled off the edge of the bank. At that moment, the doors opened and they almost fell out in their scramble to get away. The sat-nav was going crazy with its instructions as it overloaded.

"Get down!" the Doctor cried as the ran.

The three of them dove to the ground, and he covered Rose with his body. The sound of the sat-nav going crazy got faster and faster. Finally it got to that point where it couldn't last any longer. They braced themselves...

'Pifft!'

They looked up at the sound of the pathetic hiss.

"Oh, is that it?" he said.

"A bit disappointing," Rose said.

"Very underwhelming."

"Like Belgium."

"What?" Ross asked, confused by the conversation.

"It's alright, Ross. Just a bit of a joke. So... What do we do now?"

"Well," Rose said, pushing him off her so she could look around. "I don't think we're too far from Chiswick. We could walk there. Meet up with Donna."

The Doctor sighed. "Oh, alright. Best we get started then."

They walked down the roads looking at all the houses. It was a pretty nice street.

"So, erm... what one is hers?"

Rose rolled her eyes. Of course he wouldn't remember the address. She was lucky he had remembered where she lived the first time. "This way." She led them down the next street and up a path to a house. She rung the doorbell and the Doctor came to stand beside her. Not long the door swung open to reveal Donna.

"Hi," she grinned at her friend. The Doctor, however, had a different approach.

"You would not believe the day we're having."

"Really?" Donna said in amusement, seeing the look on Rose's face.

"He had to walk," she said in mock horror. "From all the way just outside of Chiswick! It was horrifying!"

"Alright, enough, you," he said, lightly hitting her up the back of the head as she laughed. Her hair flooded over her face, making her laugh more, and Donna joined in. "Stop it, we have a serious issue!" This just made Donna laugh more.

"No, no... he's right," Rose said attempting to calm down. "Luke Rattigan just tried to kill us."

"Kill you?!"

"With the ATMOS system. Know anyone who's got it in their car, we need to look at it," the Doctor said.

"Uh, yeah. Mine," she said, pointing out to a blue car on the street. They recognised it as the same car in the ally by the TARDIS that day.

"Thanks." He walked off down towards the car. Ross headed in the same direction when he saw him move. Rose and Donna gave each other a look before they followed.

Over by the car, the Doctor was examining started to examine it, looking underneath it at the ATMOS before he got up and opened the bonnet. As he was doing this, Rose got out her cellphone to call Martha. She'd need an update on the situation.

"I'll requisition us a vehicle," Ross told them.

"Anything without ATMOS," the Doctor said "Don't point your gun at people!"

Ross nodded as he ran off.

"Martha's not answering," Rose said agitated,

"Is it them?" They heard the voice of an older man, accompanied with the sound of footsteps running towards them. "Is it them? Is it the Doctor and his wife, Rose?"He came over to them and Rose blinked in shock. He blinked back at her before he turned to the Doctor. "Oh! It's you two!"

"Who?" The Doctor and Rose said in confusion and the Doctor looked up and both he and Rose turned and looked at the man, pointing at them and they recognized him from Christmas and he recognized them, vice-versa.

"Oh! It's you!" The Doctor and Rose said at the same time as he stopped inspecting the car and went to stand by Donna and the man

"What, have you met before?!" Donna cried.

"Yeah, Christmas Eve. These two disappeared right in front of me," the man explained.

"And you never said?!" Donna cried.

"Well you never said!" He countered and turned to both gallifreyans "Wilf, sir, ma'am. Wilfred Mott. You both must be some of them aliens."

"Well, yeah, but don't shout it out." The Doctor shook his hand. "Nice to meet you properly, Wilf."

"Brilliant," Rose grinned, as she shakes his hand as well.

"Ah, alien hands," Wilf said.

Donna rolled her eyes with an affectionate smile. Then she pulled out her phone and dialled. "Here, how about I give Martha a go? What is it, 'Sonterruns'?"

"Sontarans," he corrected her, elongating the 'a'. "But there's got to be more to it. They can't be just remote controlling cars. That's not enough. Is anyone answering?"

"Hold on." Finally someone picked it up.

"Don't tell me... Donna Noble!" Martha said.

"Martha! Hold on, he's here." She passed the phone over to the Doctor.

"Martha, tell Colonel Mace it's the Sontarans. They're in the file. Code Red Sontarans. But if they're inside the factory, tell him not to start shooting. UNIT will get massacred. I'll get back as soon as I can. You got that?"

"Code Red Sontarans. Gotcha," she said. Then she hung up.

"Right," he said. "Time to get back onto this." He went back under the engine of the car and began fiddling with the settings on the sonic.

"You've tried sonicking it before, you didn't find anything," Donna reminded him.

"Yeah, but now I know it's Sontaran, I know what I'm looking for."

"The thing is, Doctor and Rose," Wilf suddenly interrupts "is that Donna is my only grandchild. You both have gotta promise me you both are going take care of her."

"She takes care of us!" the Doctor said.

"Oh, yeah, that's my Donna," Wilf said, happily "She was always bossing us around, even when she was tiny. 'The Little General' we used to call her."

"Yeah, don't start," she warned.

"And some of the boys she used to turn up with. A different one every week," he added "Here, who was that one with the nail varnish?"

"Matthew Richards," she answered "He lives in Kilbourn now. With a man."

Suddenly they were all surprised when spikes shot out of a grid of holes in the device. "Whoa! It's a temporal pocket!" the Doctor cried. "I knew there was something else in there, It's hidden just a second out of sync with real time."

"But what's it hiding?" Donna asked

"I don't know, men and their cars!" The voice caused them all to turn and look at the sound of the voice of Donna's mother: Sylvia Noble. "Sometimes I think if I was a car..." That's when she spotted the Doctor. "Oh, it's you! Doctor... what was it?"

"It's just 'Doctor',Rose told Sylvia.

The Doctor waved at her too, without looking. "Yeah, that's me."

"Have you met them as well?" Wilf said in surprise.

"Dad, it's the couple from the wedding! When you were laid up with Spanish flu. I'm warning you, last time those two turned up, it was a disaster!"

"If we weren't there it would've been worse than it was," Rose said. And just as she said this, gas began spewing from the ATMOS device.

"Get back!" he shouted at them and they all shuffled back a good few metres and watched as the gas continued to spurt out in a mass cloud. It was hard not to breath it in for Donna, Wilf and Sylvia, it tasted toxic. Beside Rose, the Doctor held up his sonic screwdriver and began to use it on the ATMOS device. Soon it shorted out and the gas stopped spewing out, but still hung around. "That'll stop it."

The Doctor then rushes back to peer under the hood again.

"I told you!" Sylvia cried "He's blown up the car! Who is he anyway? What sort of doctor blows up cars?"

"Oh, not now, Mum!" Donna said

"Oh, should I make an appointment?" Sylvia said huffily, before storming off.

"Blimey, she's worse than Jackie," Rose muttered, talking about her stepmother.

"That wasn't just exhaust fumes," the Doctor said "It's Some sort of gas. Artificial gas."

"And it's aliens," Wilf guessed "is it? Aliens?" It was adorable how excited he seemed by the prospect.

"But if... if it's poisonous... then we've got poisonous gas in every car on Earth," Donna said.

"Possibly 800 million cars filled with poisonous gas," Rose said. "That's enough to cover the Earth anywhere there's lots of cars. No one would be able to breath..." They looked around the street. Every single car here had ATMOS installed.

"It's not safe," Wilf told them. "I'm going to get it off the street." He jumped into the car and they heard the locks click.

No, don't!" Donna cried, rushing to his door. Suddenly, the gas started pouring thickly out of the exhaust pipe. "Turn it off! Granddad, get out of there!"

"I can't! It's locked!" he called. He held up the key to show her. "It's the aliens again!" Donna tried to get the door, while Wilf banged on the window and honked the horn.

"What's he doing?" Silvia shouted from the front door. "What's he done?"

"They've isolated it!" he said, trying to sonic the engine again.

"There's gas inside the car! He's gonna choke! Doctor! Rose!"

The Doctor and Rose joined her at the door and Rose tried to open the Door with her sonic screwdriver.

"It won't open!" They heard honking and turned to see that every car on the street was spewing out gas too. "It's the whole world."

"Help me! Get me out of here!" Wilf cried weakly as the Doctor ran back around the front. Rose kept trying to open the door with her screwdriver and The Doctor tried ripping cables out of the car and the device, but nothing was working. Nothing would stop it. They couldn't get Wilf out.

Sylvia rushes into the house, just as Wilf collapses inside the car and both the Doctor and Rose then stood in the middle of the gas "Doctor! Rose!" Donna yelled at them and they look back.

There was nothing they could do.

 **To be continued...**

 **Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well... Rose. Because I don't know how to write her properly. And I still need a Beta-reader.**


	55. The Poison sky Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC.**

The Doctor and Rose ram back to the car "He's going to choke!" Donna cried out at them. She banged at the car before turning her scared eyes on the pair of them. "Doctor! Rose!"

"It won't open!" he grunted.

"Rose! Please! Do something!"

"We're trying, Donna," she said in worry. "We won't let anything happen to him. Promise."

The Doctor ran around the back and tried sonicking something under the car. Nothing was working. Just then, Sylvia strode out towards them and slammed the bonnet shut. Only then did they see the big axe she was holding, and not a second later, she swung it down onto the windshield. It shattered and Wilf ducked and covered to avoid the rain of glass falling onto him. All of them were too shocked to speak.

"Well, don't just stand there! Get him out!" she ordered.

Quickly, they scrambled around to the front of the car and helped pull him out, trying to avoid him leaning on the glass. Donna fussed over him a second, trying to brush all the glass off him. But she, Wilf and Sylvia were coughing too much.

"You should get inside," Rose told them.

"What about you? Why aren't you choking?" Donna asked, her eyes starting to water.

"Um... something to do with our lungs. Respiratory bypass. It basically helps up hold our breath for a very long time, and filter out some smells and gases. We'll be fine. Let's get you guys in." She and the Doctor ducked under Wilf's arms and helped him back, Donna and Sylvia walking ahead.

"Thanks," he said.

"I can't believe you've got an axe!" Donna said to her mother.

"Burglars!" Sylvia defended her choice.

"Once you're in the house, just try and close off all the doors and widows. Anywhere the gas could get in," the Doctor told them. Behind him, Ross pulled up in a black cab.

"Doctor!" Ross called to the Doctor "This is all I could find that hasn't got ATMOS."

"Good!" he cried, grabbing Rose's hand and dashing towards the cab. "Donna, you coming or do you want to stay with your family?"

"Yeah," Donna replied.

Donna, Don't go!" Her mother cried "Look what happens every time those two appear. Stay with us, please."

"You go my darling!" Wilf said urging Donna to go with the Doctor and Rose.

"Dad!"

"Don't listen to her! You go with Rose and the Doctor! That's my girl!" 

Donna gave a smile to him as she jumped in the cab. She felt horrible leaving them there, but she would be more help with the pair of them. If she went with her two time travellers, she'd not only be able to help her family, she'd be able to help stop this. And she wanted her family safe. She smiled even more when she saw her grandfather waving to them, before ducking into the gets into the cab, though feeling guilty to leave her family.

Ross drove fast, and with no one else on the roads it was easy to speed through to the factory. He sped up to the entrance at a speed that was probably a bit too dangerous, and they were already jumping out the second it stopped.

"Ross, look after yourself," the Doctor told Ross "get inside the building."

ROSS: "Will do," he replied He picked up the radio to report. "Greyhound 40 to Trap 1, I have just returned the Doctor to base safe and sound. Over."

The barrier arm went up and Ross drove away into the base. Donna gave a heaving cough, and Rose patted her on the back in concern.

"The air is disgusting!" she gasped.

"It's not so bad for us," the Doctor told her. "Go on, get inside the Tardis."

"Doctor, she doesn't have a key yet," she reminded him.

"Oh! I never gave you a key!" He pulled one from his pocket. "Keep that. Go on, that's yours. Quite a big moment really!"

"Maybe we should start carrying confetti for times like these," Rose joked.

"Yeah, maybe we can get sentimental after the world's finished choking to death."

"Good idea."

"Probably best." He grabbed her hand and they started to head towards the factory.

"Where are you going?" Donna asked them.

"To stop a war!" he called back. And with that, they ran in opposite directions

They burst into the head quarters with a bang of the doors, causing almost everyone to look up. There was an odd smell in the room that made Rose scrunch up her nose.

"Right then, here I am. Good," the Doctor said swiftly and firmly. "Whatever you do, Colonel mace, do not engage the Sontarans in battle. There is nothing they like better than a war. Just leave this to me."

"And what are you going to do?"

"I've got the Tardis, we're gonna get on board their ship."

"Doctor-" she said.

"Yeah, I know," he said to her. She watched as his eyes darted around the room to fall on Martha. 'Not a word about it aloud. Something is going on and don't tell anyone that the Martha that is with us is a clone.'

She nodded in reply, then they made their way over to their friend. The smell was stronger over here. The Doctor placed his hand on Martha's shoulder, making her whip around.

"Come on!" he said to her.

.

It didn't take them long to get to the alley where the Tardis was. But as they ran around the corner, it was nowhere in sight.

"But... where's the Tardis?" Martha said, looking around.

Rose squeezed the Doctor's hand as they went to the spot it was. As she breathed in, she tasted something strange that made her stick out her tongue.

"Taste that, in the air? Yecch! That sort of metal tang."

"Yeah," she replied.

"Teleport exchange. It's the Sontarans, they've taken it. I'm stuck on Earth... like and ordinary person. Like a human! How rubbish is that! Sorry, no offence. But come on!"

"So what do we do?" Martha asked.

"But, I don't get it," Rose said. "The Tardis has extrapolator shielding. How did they find it?"

"Eh?" Martha said in confusion.

"Special type of shielding I attached to it. Bit like an extension of the perception filter, but it works on machinery. They shouldn't have been able to detect it," he explained. He stared at her, and he realised something. Rose had a point. How _did_ they find it. Someone would have had to _know_. Someone would have had to tell them... Someone who knew where it was. Martha had been acting strange a while now, and that smell around her.

"What?" Martha asked him as he was staring at her

"I'm just wondering, have you phoned your family and Tom?"

"No, what for?"

"To warn them," Rose said. "Tell them about the gas. Make sure they stay inside and block up anywhere air could get in. They may not know."

"'Course I will. Yeah," she said. "But what about the Tardis?"

"Oh, we'll find a way to get her back," Rose said. "We always do."

"Yep!" he said, popping the 'p' more than usual. "Right. So, avanti!" He nodded his head to the side, signalling them off. They began to run back to the base as the Doctor was holding Rose's hand.

As they entered the truck that held the base that UNIT was using they let go of each other's hands. "Change of plan!" The Doctor called to the UNIT personnel in the base.

"Good to have you fighting alongside us, Doctor," Colonel Mace said.

"I'm not fighting," he hold them. "I'm not-fighting. As in 'not' hyphen 'fighting', got it? Now, does anyone know what this gas is yet?"

"We're working on it," Martha said.

"It's harmful, but not lethal until it reaches 80% density," a woman spoke up from the next row. Rose and the Doctor went down towards her."We're having the first reports of deaths from the centre of Tokyo City."

"And who are you?" The Doctor asked her offhandedly.

The woman stood up and saluted. "Captain Marion Price, sir."

"Oh, Marion, that's the middle name of my human self," Rose said cheerfully. At the same time the Doctor began to grumble.

"Oh, put your hand down. Don't salute." he went back up by the Colonel, while Rose looked at the screens of the people by her.

"Jodrell Bank's traced a signal, Doctor, coming from 5000 miles above the Earth. We're guessing that's what triggered the cars." They could see a red blip a good distance from Earth.

"The Sontaran ship."

"NATO has gone Defcon One, we're preparing a strike."

"You can't do that, nuclear missiles won't even scratch the surface," he told them. "Let me talk to the Sontarans."

"You're not authorised to speak on behalf of the Earth."

Rose growled, and quicker that anyone was expecting, she was up by the Doctor's side. "Yes he does. He earned that authority a long time ago. He has saved this planet so many times that he has every right to defend it again.

"Yes, ma'am." He saluted her.

"As I said before," Rose said "I don't like salutes just like my husband, so don't give me a salute."

The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to connect the UNIT systems to the Sontaran ship. "Calling the Sontaran Command Ship under Jurisdiction Two of the Intergalactic Rules of Engagement. This is The Doctor."

General Staal appeared on screen. "Doctor, breathing your last?" He said.

"My God, they're like trolls," Colonel Mace said and then Rose rolled her eyes and the Doctor sighed

"Yeah, loving the diplomacy, thanks," the Doctor muttered to him. Picking up his voice, he turned back to the Sontarans. "So, tell me, General Staal, since when did you lot become Cowards?" He sat down on a chair and stuck his feet up on the desk. Rose stood behind him.

"How dare you!" General Staal said in outrage.

"Oh, that's diplomacy?" Colonel Mace said with sarcasm and a scoff.

"Doctor, you impugn my honour!"

"Yeah, I'm _really_ glad you didn't say belittle, 'cause then I'd have a field day," the Doctor told staal.

Rose sniggered. "I don't know. He seems to be pretty _short_ tempered."

"Nice one, Rose," he told his wife before turning back to the Sontaran "But poison gas? That's the weapon of a coward and you know it. Staal, you could blast this planet out of the sky, and yet you're sitting up above watching it die. Where's the fight in that? Where's the honour? Or, are you lot planning something else? 'Cause this isn't normal Sontaran warfare. What are you lot up to?"

"A general would be unwise to reveal his strategy to the opposing forces."

"Ah, the war's not going so well, then? Losing, are we?"

"Such a suggestion is impossible."

"What war?" Colonel Mace asked.

"The war between the Sontarans and the Rutans," the Doctor explained "It's been raging, far out in the stars for 50,000 years. 50,000 years of bloodshed, and for what?"

"For victory!" Staal cried. "Sontar-ha!" He began changing, swinging his weapon in an arch and smacking it down in his palm. All the other Sontarans joined in the chant.

"Give me a break," the Doctor said, rolling his eyes He pulls out his sonic screwdriver and changes the channel to the cartoon show 'Tommy Zoom' "Rose," the Doctor said to his wife "Look it's Tommy Zoom."

She scoffs, "Seriously, Doctor, we need to find a way to stop them."

"Doctor, your wife is correct," Colonel Mace said "So I would seriously recommend that this dialogue is handled by official Earth representation."

Ignoring Colonel Mace, the Doctor turned the channel back. "Finished?"

"You will not be so quick to ridicule when you see our prize. Behold!" He moved over slightly and the camera zoomed out to show the Tardis behind him. They weren't at all shocked. "We are the first Sontarans in history to capture a Tardis."

"Well, as prizes go, that's... noble." Rose grinned when she instantly realised what he was doing. Donna must be getting the transmission too. "As they say in Latin, Dona nobis pacem. Did you ever wonder about its design. It's a telephone box. It contains a phone. A telephonic device for communication. Sort of symbolic. Like if only we could communicate, you and I."

"All you have communicated is your distress, Doctor," General Staal told the Time Lord.

"Big mistake though," the Doctor responded "Showing it to me."

"Because me and my wife, Rose both got remote controls for it," the Doctor said as he and Rose shows the sontarans their screwdrivers.

"Cease transmission!"

"Oh, well," Colonel Mace said as the Doctor gets up.

"That's achieved nothing," Colonel Mace snipped at him.

"Oh, you'd be surprised." He grinned as he walked off, Rose following along behind.

Rose held up her cellphone for the Doctor to see. 'Theta, look at what I'm holding' Rose told her husband through their bond.

He stopped, staring at the phone. Then suddenly he slapped his palm to his forehead. Why hadn't he thought of that?

'We have to find out what is in that gas. I have a feeling that it's clone feed but if it's not that then, what is it for? ' Rose said to her husband through their bond.

'I have to agree with you, Arkytior on that. But we need to know what's in it to get rid of it safely. Ah, looks like Martha's got something.'

'Yeah, something she's trying to hide.'

He walked up to Martha and snatched a clipboard from her hands. He scanned over it.

"There's carbon monoxide, hydrocarbons, nitrogen oxides but 10% unidentified," she told him. "Some sort of artificial heavy element we can't trace. You ever seen anything like it?"

The Doctor shook his head and passed the clipboard to Rose to look at. "Must be something the Sontarans invented. This isn't just poison, they need this gas for something else. What could that be?"

' _Theta, now I definitely think that the gas is clone feed,'_ Rose told her husband through their bond.

' _I agree with you, Arkytior,'_ he replied through their bond.

Then suddenly they heard the higher ranking UNIT officers giving orders.

"Launch grid online and active," Captain Price said loudly

"Positions ladies and gentlemen," Colonel Mace ordered "Defcon One initiatives in progress."

"What?!" The Doctor cried running over to him "I told you not to launch!"

"The gas is at 60% density, 80% and people start dying, Doctor. We've got no choice."

"Launching in 60, 59, 58, 57, 56..." Captain Price said counting down as, the Doctor ran his hands through his hair in panic "Worldwide nuclear grid now co-ordinating. 54, 53..."

"You're making a mistake, Colonel! For once, I hope the Sontarans are ahead of you."

"North America, online. United Kingdom, online. France, online..."

"We have to do something!" Rose cried. "We have to stop them!" _'Donna's up there!'_

"I – I can't! There's nothing we can do!"

"India, online. Pakistan, online. China, online. North Korea, online. All systems locked and co-ordinated. Launching in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5..."

"God save us," Colonel Mace muttered. The Doctor looked at the screen with gritted teeth and Rose hid her eyes in his shoulder.

"...4, 3, 2, 1...0."

The screen shuts off and Rose let out a sigh of relief.

"What is it?" Colonel Mace demanded "What happened? Did we launch? Well, did we?"

"Negative, sir," Price told him "The launch codes have been wiped, sir. It must be the Sontarans."

"Can we override it?"

"Trying it now, sir."

"You lot are useless!" Rose cried. "I thought you were supposed to protect the Earth, not put it in more danger. Everyone would be better off if you just stopped. The Doctor and I have handled worse alone."

"Excuse me, Rose," Colonel Mace said turning to the Time Lady "but I know perfectly well how to do my job."

"You fired missiles at a race of aliens who love nothing more than war! They've been fighting for centuries with better technology than you'll ever have!"

"She's right. Missiles wouldn't even dent that ship. So why are the Sontarans so keen to stop you?" As he said this, he'd walked over to Martha. "Any ideas?" He asked her.

"How should I know?

Suddenly the radio crackled, drawing everyone's attention. "Enemy within! At arms! Greyhound 40 declaring absolute emergency. Sontarans within factory grounds, east corridor grid six."

Mace walked closer to the radio and began giving out orders. "Absolute emergency, declaring Code Red. All troops, Code Red!"

The Doctor tuned to him with wide eyes. "Get them out of there!"

Mace ignored him. "All troops, open fire."

"No!" Rose cried. She charged towards the radio, as if to grab it and speak to them all. "Don't! You can't-" Hands grabbed at her and she was held back. "Get the hell off me!"

"The guns aren't working," Ross said over the radio. "Inform all troops, standard weapons do not work." The sound of multiple screams reached them and the sound of something hitting the ground. "Tell the Doctor it's that Cordolaine..." There was sudden silence across the radio, followed by cautious footsteps. "Hold on, sir, we have a civilian in the building. Hey! Ma'am. Excuse me, ma'am. You can't be here. This is a military operation. There are armed... offenders in this building. Let me escort you... um... what are you doing?" Everyone's brows creased in concern. Who was he talking to? There was no sound other than him, and there had been no reports of anyone entering the factory. "Wh-what is that? What are you doing? Ma'am, I have to-"

There was a bang and the radio cut out with deafening static.

"Greyhound 40, report. Over," Mace commanded. "Greyhound 40, report. Greyhound 40, report!"

"He wasn't Greyhound 40, his name was Ross," the Doctor hissed. "Now listen to me, and _get them out of there!_ "

Mace stood with a grim face. "Trap One to all stations. Retreat. Order imperative. Immediate retreat!"

They could hear many shouts down the radio, and eventually someone replied. "We're out, sir. We don't know how many casualties. But they've sealed themselves in."

Mace sighed grimly. "They've taken the factory."

"Why? They don't need it. And would you two please let go of my wife before she hurts you." At his words two men cautiously let Rose go, and she roughly shrugged them away. He sighed as he walked around the front. "Times like this, I could do with the Brigadier. No offence."

"None taken," Colonel Mace said "Sir Alistair's a fine man, if not the best. Unfortunately he's stranded in Peru."

"Launch grid back online," Price informed them as she screen turned back on. But not a second later, it turned off again. "They're inside the system, sir. It's coming from within UNIT itself."

"Trace it," Colonel Mace ordered "Find out where it's coming from, and quickly. Gas levels?"

"66% in major population areas," Price answered "And rising."

Mace almost growled. "Doctor, Rose, with me, please."

Ten minutes later they were in a private room, discussing what they knew.

"Why are they defending the factory only after we were inside?" Mace asked.

"Well, there must be something in there they want to protect that wasn't in there before," Rose suggested.

"Yes!" the Doctor cried, gesturing at her. "They wanted UNIT here. You gave them something they needed. Something now hidden inside the factory. Something precious."

"Then we've got to recover it. This Cordolaine signal thing, how does it work?"

"The bullets. It causes expansion of the copper shell."

"Excellent. I'm on it." Without another word he got up and left.

"For the billionth time, you can't fight Sontarans!" the Doctor shouted after him.

Rose sighed and shook her head. "He's a lost cause, isn't he? Still, we have a better option." She held up her phone and waved it in front of him.

"Ooh, yes! Brilliant!" He went to grab it, but she snatched it back.

"Ah, ah... First... This was my idea, after you went through that ridiculous message. So what do you say...?"

He gave her an exasperated look. "I can sometimes be an absolute idiot," he dead-panned, then a smile grew on his face. "But you, Arkytior, are absolutely brilliant!"

"Now that's more like it!" She laughed. She handed the phone to him as he hugged her and leaned in to give her a kiss.

"I love you," he said as he dialled.

"I love you too, Theta." It didn't take long for the phone to be picked up.

"Rose?" Donna said as she answered.

"No, it's me."

"Doctor? What was with that rubbish message? I had no idea what you were on about!"

"Yeah... Sorry about that..."

"Where are you two?"

"We're still on Earth. But don't worry, we have a secret weapon."

"What's that?" she asked.

"You."

"Oh," she groaned. "Somehow that's not making me happy. Can't you just zap us down to Earth with that remote thing?"

"Yeah, I haven't got a remote, those were our sonic screwdrivers although. I really should. But I need you on that ship. That's why I made them move the Tardis. I'm sorry, but you've got to go outside."

"But there's Sonterruns," she said in fear.

"Sontarans," he corrected. "But they'll all be on battle stations right now. They don't walk around having coffee. I can talk you through it."

"But what if they find me?"

"I don't know, and I wouldn't ask, but there's nothing else I can do." He was starting to sound a little panicked and pleading himself. Rose bit her lip as she stood by listening. "The whole planet is choking, Donna."

Suddenly, Rose perked up when she realised there was some way she could help. She went over to the Doctor and took the phone from his hand. "Okay, Donna, listen to me. Sontarans have one weakness, and you're going to need a weapon to get to it."

"A weapon?!" the Doctor cried. Rose ignored him.

"I need you to go to the corral strut on the right of the door. At the base of it, there's a notch. It will just look like a bump in the coral, but I need you to pull it."

She heard Donna doing so. "A mallet?" she said in surprise. "Is that the Doctor's mallet?"

"Yep."

"What is it with The Doctor and mallets?!"

"The Tardis doesn't like them," Rose replied. "Way he bangs her about." She shot a glare at the Doctor and he rose his eyebrows, slightly taken aback. "But you'll probably need it. If you run into any Sontarans, you need to hit them with it. But um, not just hit them. There's a specific spot. A, um... a vent or something on the back of their neck. You need to hit that." Before she knew it, the phone was pulled from her fingers and was pressed back against the Doctor's ear.

"The probic vent," he said. "One firm hit will incapacitate the Sontaran."

"Okay... What do you need me to do?"

"The Sontarans are inside the factory, which means they've got a teleport link with the ship, but

they'll have it deadlocked. I need you to reopen the link."

"But I can't even mend a fuse!" she cried.

"Donna! Stop talking about yourself like that. You can do this. I promise. Rose and I will be right

here."

There was a creak and he guessed she was opening the door, a second squeak sounded like she closed it.. "There's a Sonterrun... a Sontaran," she reported, sounding a little scared.

"Did he see you?"

"No, he's got his back to me."

"Perfect. Did you see the vent? On the back of his neck, on the collar. Looks a bit like a plug, or a

hole. You need to hit that."

"But he's going to kill me."

"I'm sorry. I swear, I'm so sorry. But you've got to try." Rose worried her lip as she watched him run a hand over his face and through his hair. They both waited anxiously, small noises coming from the other end of the line.

"Back of the neck!" came Donna's triumphant voice after a moment.

"Ooh!" he said happily. "Now then, you've got to find the external junction feed to the teleport."

"Wh - What's it look like?"

"A circular panel on the wall. Big symbol on the front. Like a – like a letter T wit a horizontal line through it. Or two F's back to back."

"Well, there's a door."

"Should be a switch by the side."

"Yeah, there is. But it's Sontaran shaped. You need three fingers."

"You've got three fingers," he told her.

"Oh, yeah," she said, her voice still very panicked. "I'm through."

"Oh, you are brilliant, you are!" he told her, holding the phone at a weird angle.

"Whoo! Go Donna," Rose said just loud enough so she would hear.

"Shut up. Right. T with a line through it."

"Doctor!" Rose hissed. He looked in the direction she was nodding and saw Mace entering the base again.

"Got to go. Keep the line open!"

"Did you just hang up on her?" Rose said, aghast.

"Don't have much choice-"

"Counter-attack!" Mace ordered, and the Doctor rushed out. Rose sighed. Poor Donna. She was stuck up there and was currently without the protection of the Tardis. Clearly the Doctor needed people not to know about what he was doing, but she was too concerned for her friend. Friends. Both of them. If Martha had been replaced by a clone, then...

Martha! Something precious inside the factory. They were holding Martha! She rushed out to the Doctor's side to share the information.

"I said you don't stand a chance!" He shouted at Colonel Mace.

"Positions. That means everyone!" He threw a gas mask to each of them. Rose looked down at hers, moving it side to side. It really creeped her out, but just the thought brought a smile to her face at the memories.

She grabbed his hand. 'Doctor. It's Martha. They're holding Martha, I'm sure of it.'

'Yeah, I had a suspicion,' he replied.

'It's like the Autons with Mickey back when I was still chameleon-arched and you still had big ears and wore leather jackets. They needed him alive to keep the copy going, feed it the right information. They're keeping Martha alive to keep the clone alive.'

The Doctor looked at her, 'Arkytior, you are absolutely brilliant, no wonder I married you all those years ago back on Gallifrey!' He planted a kiss on her lips, then together they began to move off when they heard a voice from behind them.

"You're not going without me!" Martha demanded

"Wouldn't dream of it," he replied.

"Yeah, what would we do without you," Rose said. "You're my best friend."

 **Fun Fact: NATO stands for North Atlantic Treaty Organization and was created to combat the soviet union, the warsaw pact and the communist threat from the 1949 to 1991 during the Cold War, but now it is to combat the Russian Federation.**

 **Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well... Rose. Because I don't know how to write her properly. And I still need a Beta-reader.**


	56. The Poison Sky Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC.**

The air was dense and hard to see through, but UNIT soldiers could still be seen running about. Everyone was beginning to gather around the factory. Everyone was wearing gas masks, and Rose and the Doctor were attempting to hold in their laughter at the vague sense of déjà vu. They looked at each other in the masks, sharing a knowing look.

"Latest firing stock. What do you think, Doctor?" Mace said, showing him a gun.

"Mummy?" Rose said innocently.

"Are you my mummy?" the Doctor continued.

"If you two could please concentrate!" he growled. "Bullets with a rad-steel coating, no copper surface. Should overcome the Cordolaine signal." He gave one to the Doctor to inspect.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Rose said, shrugging a little. She wasn't a fan of guns, in fact she _hated_ guns like her husband, but if it could get them closer to the real Martha...

"But the Sontarans have got lasers!" The Doctor cried as he held his arms out to indicate at the visibility as he looked about. "You can't even see in this fog, the night-vision doesn't work." He threw the bullet back in the box where it ricocheted back out.

"Doctor, they're just trying to help," Rose said, but she was drowned out by Mace.

"Thank you Doctor," Colonel Mace said "thank you for your lack of faith. But this time, I'm not listening." He pulls off the gas mask and addresses his soldiers.

"Even if he is dead wrong," she continued in a mutter.

"Attention all troops!" Colonel Mace called, demanding everyone's attention. "Sontarans think of us as primitive. As does every passing species with an axe to grind. They make a mockery of our weapons, our soldiers, our ideals. But no more!" The Doctor shook his head in frustration.

"He hasn't encountered many races, has he?" Rose said quietly to the Doctor.

"No _p_ e."

"From this point on, it stops," Colonel Mace continues "From this point on, the people of Earth fight back, and we show them! We show the warriors of Sontar what the human race can do!" He turned his head and spoke into his com. "Trap One to Hawk Major. Go, go, go!"

Suddenly, loud sounds started to come from above them and everyone turned their heads to the sky. Around them, the fog began to clear and a shape could be seen above them.

"It's working!" Colonel Mace said "The area's clearing. Engines to Maximum!"

That was when the shape of the object became clear. It was an airship. A very familiar airship.

"It's the Valiant!" The Doctor cried in delight.

"Oh, I _never_ thought I would be so happy to see that ship!" Rose cried. "Well, you know... other than that one time it meant seeing you again." The Doctor grinned at her, knowing what she meant.

"UNIT Carrier Ship Valiant reporting for duty, Doctor! With engines strong enough to clear away the fog."

The Doctor laughed as he walked over to the Colonel. "That's brilliant!"

"Getting a taste for it, Doctor?"

The Doctor looked at Rose and rolled his eyes. "No, not at all. Not me. Just giving credit where credit's due."

"How do you even have that thing?!" Rose asked him.

"UNIT acquired it after the 'strange disappearance' of 'Prime Minister Harold Saxon'. After your involvement and reports from the incident we were required to take it in for examination. It holds quite a lot of alien tech, so it remained in our possession."

Hand in hand, Rose and the Doctor went off to get into position with Clone Martha and the rest of them.

After an order form Mace, green beams – much like the ones that had destroyed the Sycorax ship – shot out from the ship, landing the first blow to the factory. UNIT hit hard and fast, they blew up entrances and shot down enemies. Not giving the Sontarans a chance to engage. And once the gate had been secured and a pathway opened up, they were ushered in to do their part.

"East and north secure. Doctor?" They gave each other a nod and Mace rushed away with the soldiers.

The Doctor and Rose stayed behind and started in the other direction. "Donna, hold on. I'm coming," he said into the phone quickly. He put it back in his pocket right as Clone Martha caught up to them.

"Shouldn't we follow the Colonel?" She said.

"Nah, the three of us," He said "Martha Jones. Just like old times!" He was ahead, using his sonic to lead the way. Clone Martha was lingering behind and Rose saw her hit something on her phone.

"Alien technology, this way," he said, holding the sonic high and leading them down the corridors. They walked through the warehouse, heading down dark, unlit stairwells. There wasn't a soul to be seen, which made things a lot easier. "No Sontarans down here. "They can't resist a battle. Here we go."

They walked through a door and entered a lab of some sort. The first thing they saw was Martha in a hospital gown, lying on some strange metal gurney thing with a metal device around her head.

"Martha!" Rose cried, running over to her friend.

"Ooh, Martha, I'm so sorry," the Doctor said to the unconscious Martha. He went over just as Rose checked her pulse.

"She's still alive. Look at this thing. I was right, they need her to keep it going."

The Doctor began checking Martha over, inspecting the head device as They heard the click of a gun as the clone Martha points a gun at them.

"Are we supposed to be impressed?" The Doctor asked the clone

"Either of you wish that you carried a gun now?" The clone asked them.

"Not at all," the Doctor replied.

"Never," Rose said at the same time.

"I've been stopping the nuclear launch all this time."

"Doing exactly what we wanted," he said finally, turning to her. As he spoke he began to walk around her, leaving Rose beside the real Martha. "We needed to stop the missiles, just as much as the Sontarans. Neither of us are having Earth start an interstellar war. You're a triple agent!"

"When did you know?"

"What, you? Oh, We both knew right from the start," he explained "Reduced iris contraction, slight thinning of the hair follicles on the left temple. And, frankly, you smell. You might as well have worn a T-shirt saying 'clone'." By now he'd circled back around and was standing by Rose, behind Martha's head. The clone's gun had been trained on him the entire time. "Although, maybe not in front of Captain Jack. You remember him, don't you? Cos you've got all her memories. That's why the Sontarans had to protect her, to keep you inside UNIT. Rose is right. Martha Jones is keeping you alive."

Suddenly he pulled the device off Martha's head. She woke up, bolting up with a gasp. At the exact same moment, Martha's clone lent out a pain filled gasp, and fell to the ground clutching her chest. The gun clattered to the ground and the Doctor quickly ran over, kicking it away.

"It's alright, it's alright!" Rose tried to calm the startled Martha, pulling off the straps and giving her a hug. "We're here. We've got you."

"Rose!" she cried. "God, Rose." She turned to see the Doctor coming to help too. "Doctor! There was this thing! This alien, with this head..."

The ringing of Rose's phone interrupted her. "Oh, blimey, I'm busy," he said, answering the phone.

"Got it?"

"Hey, are you okay?" Rose said, staying with her friend.

"Yeah, I-" She gazed around and she cut off when she saw the clone that was now slumping against some scaffolding. "Oh my god!" she gasped. "That's me."

"Yeah, they kind of... cloned you." She helped Martha to her feet. The poor woman was icy to the touch. "Doctor, give me your coat."

"Eh?" he said, interrupting his phone conversation with Donna.

"We need your coat. Martha's freezing!" Pinning the phone between his ear and shoulder, he shrugged the jacket off and chucked it to her. "Thanks!" He gave a nod, then went back to talking and starting to work on the teleport pod that was not far off. She gave the jacket to Martha, who gratefully wrapped herself up in it.

"Thanks," she said. She looked back over at her dying clone. "C-can I...?"

"Yeah," Rose nodded quietly. She helped her over most of the way, but stood back as Martha sat down in front of the other. It was surreal to see her best friend duplicated and staring at each other. Martha reached out a hand to help her.

"Don't touch me!" the clone snapped.

"It's not my fault," she said. "The Sontarans created you. But... you had all my memories."

"You've got a brother, sister... mother, and father," the clone panted. She'd gone pale and wasn't looking very good.

"If you don't help me, they're going to die."

"You love them."

"Yes. Remember that?"

"The gas!" the Doctor called out from the pod. "Tell us about the gas."

"Doctor!" Rose reprimanded as she rolled her eyes. This was something that _only_ Martha could do. Only Martha could get through to herself.

"He's the enemy!" the clone shouted.

"Then tell me," Martha said, drawing back her attention. "It's not just poison, what's it for? Martha, please!"

The clone seemed to hesitate. She was clearly in a lot of pain, and clearly torn about the situation. Eventually she conceded. "Caesofine concentrate. It's one part Bosteen, two parts Probic 5."

"Clone feed!" the Doctor cried, smacking himself in the head. " We knew it it's clone feed!"

"Oh crap."

"What's clone feed?" Martha asked.

"Like amniotic fluid for Sontarans," he explained "That's why they're not invading, they're converting the atmosphere. Changing the planet into a clone world. Earth becomes a great big hatchery. Cos the Sontarans are clones, that's how they reproduce. Give 'em a planet this big, they'll create billions of new soldiers. That gas isn't poison, it's food!" He dashed back to the pod and continued to work on it as fast as he could.

"My heart... It's getting slower," Clone Martha whimpered.

"There's nothing I can do," Martha told her.

"In your mind, you've got so many plans. There's so much that you want to do."

"And I will. Never do tomorrow what you can do today, my mum says. 'Cause-"

"'Cause you never know how long you've got. Martha Jones... All that life..." They looked at each other a moment longer, then the clone slumped over. Lifeless. Martha stared at her sadly before grabbing her hand and pulling her engagement ring off, slipping it back on her own.

Rose knelt down beside her. "You sure you're okay?"

Martha nodded. "A little unsettled, but I'm fine. I'm feeling better. And we're closer to stopping this whole mess."

"Yeah." She gave her a smile. She'd missed having Martha around.

"Now!" the Doctor suddenly shouted. They looked over to see the teleport pod activate, and then Donna was there, gasping in relief. She ran to the Doctor and gave him a hug, mallet still in hand.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you?" She teased.

"Hold on, hold on," he said, giving her a quick hug before prying her off. "Get off me, get off me. I've got to bring the Tardis down!" He dashed back inside the pod and soniced it. Something clearly happened, since he seemed satisfied, and he stuck his head back out. "Right now, everyone in. Martha, you coming?"

"What about this nuclear launch thing?" she said as her and Rose joined them in the pod.

"Just keep pressing 'N'. We want to keep those missiles on the ground." She gave a nod.

"B-but there's... two of them," Donna stuttered, just noticing the dead clone.

"Yeah, long story," he said.

"Martha was kidnapped and cloned," Rose answered.

"Okay, not so long story after all. Here we go. The old team, back together! Well, the new team."

"We're not going back on that ship!" Donna protested.

"No, no, no. No. I needed to get the teleport working so that we could get to..." He hit the button and they teleported into yet another pod. "...here! The Rattigan Academy. Owned by..."

They came face to face with a distraught looking Luke Rattigan walking towards them as he pointed a gun at them. "Don't tell anyone what I did!" he pleaded. "It wasn't my fault, the Sontarans lied to me, they-"

The Doctor walked past him snatching the gun out of his hand and tossing it away. "If I see one more gun..." he growled. The three women made a face at each other then went to follow him.

You know, that coat... sort of works," Donna said to Martha. Rose shot her a glare feeling jealous that anyone but her would look good in the Doctor's coat.

"I feel like a kid in my dad's clothes," she said.

"Oh, well if you're calling him dad you're definitely getting over him," Donna said.

When they caught up with the Doctor, they found him in the lab using bits and bobs to build something that was already half done. Luke was pouting sourly behind them as he rambled on.

"That's why the Sontarans had to stop the missiles. They were holding back. Because caesofine gas is volatile, that's why they had to use you to stop the nuclear attack. Ground-to-air engagement could have sparked off the whole thing."

"What, like set fire to the atmosphere?"

"Yeah, they need all the gas intact to breed their clone army. And all the time we had Luke here in his dream factory. Planning a little trip, were we?"

"They promised me a new world."

"You were building equipment, ready to terraform El Mondo Luko so that humans could live there and breathe the air with this!" He clicked the last piece in place. "An atmospheric converter."

He looped the cable around his neck and dashed out of the room. Everyone followed him out onto the academy's front lawn. He set it down and began fiddling with the buttons. There was nothing much the others could do except stand by and watch. They looked out across the city, but the fog was so dense almost nothing could be seen.

"That's London," Donna said "You can't even see it. My family's in there."

DOCTOR: If I can get this on the right setting...

MARTHA: Doctor, hold on, you said the atmosphere would ignite.

DOCTOR: Yeah, I did, didn't I?

"But, it's going to be like... burning off alcohol," Rose said, seeing the logic. "It will burn off the surface and evaporate the bad stuff."

He hit the button on the remote and a fireball shot up into the sky. They watched as it jetted up into the air, disappearing into the dirty fog. Suddenly the spot where the fireball had vanished burst into flame. A giant ring of fire started to consume the fog.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please..." he muttered, crossing his fingers as they watched. The fire burned across the sky, spreading out like a red sheet covering the Earth. Slowly the fire started to disperse, and they blinked at the bright light and blue sky.

"Yes!" Rose cheered, turning to the Doctor and giving him a huge hug.

"He's a genius!" Luke said in awe and relief.

"Just brilliant," Martha grinned.

"Right, now we're in trouble!" he said, placing Rose down. He picked up the atmospheric converter and ran inside. Once again everyone followed him. On their way, Rose dashed into the lab, dragging Luke along with her.

"Hey!" he protested.

"Which one of these is a timer?!"

"What?" Confusion was clear on his face, but she just didn't have time for this.

"The Sontarans are going to be raging war against us now. The next logical step is to use that thing to stop them by using the teleport. But the Doctor tries to give people second chances. Right now the only way to set it off is by being on the ship. He would die. I need something that can put that thing on a delay."

"Right," he said with a determined nod. Quickly he dashed around the room, grabbing a small device and some tools. Then together they ran back out and caught up with the rest of them. The Doctor was already standing in the teleport, explaining what he was doing to the other two. "Wait!" he cried. The Doctor looked at him in surprise. "Give that to me. I'll be as quick as I can."

"What?"

"Just give it to him, Doctor," Rose insisted. Sighing, he handed the device over and Luke immediately started working on it. He went and stood beside Rose who suddenly turned to him and whipped him one.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"What do you think you were doing?!"

"Stopping the-"

"Yeah. With a thing that has no delay. To set if off, someone would actually have to sacrifice themselves. That's not happening. "Done!" Luke cried. He stood and handed the device back to the Doctor.

"Brilliant. What did you do to it?"

"Rose asked me to put a timer on it. I've set it to a five second delay. That gives you just enough time to get back. You may want to give them a second chance, but they won't take it. And I think you know that. Just remember that when you're up there. Don't be stupid, okay?"

The Doctor grinned at him as he stepped back into the teleport. "Thanks, Luke." The boy nodded back at him. Rose went over to him and linked her arm through his. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, you're not going without me. You promised. Remember?"

"Right then. Off we go." He hit the button, and the two of them disappeared.

Sontarans walked around both with and without their helmets on. Their arrival was immediately noticed.

"Oh, excellent!" Staal grinned.

"General Staal," he said, placing the device on the ground and putting his hand on the button. "You know what this is. But there's one more option. You can go. Just leave. Sontaran High Command need never know what happened here."

"Your stratagem would be wise if Sontarans feared death. But we do not. At arms!"

"Yeah, but would it be the warrior's death you wanted?" Rose goaded. "Just blown up for nothing."

"I'll do it, Staal. If it saves the Earth, I'll do it."

"A warrior doesn't talk, he acts!"

"I'm giving you the chance to leave."

"And miss the glory of this moment?"

"Glory? What glory is there in starting war with a near defenceless planet?"

'All weapons targeting Earth, sir. Firing in 20.'

"I'm warning you!"

"And I salute you! Take aim!"

"Doctor, they're not going to listen."

"Shoot us, I'm still going to press this! You'll die, Staal."

"Knowing that you die, too."

'Firing in 15'.

"Doctor now!" Rose said desperately. "We have ten seconds before it's too late press it now!"

"For the glory of Sontar!" Staal cried. "Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha!" The others joined in chanting with him.

"Now!" she shouted.

The Doctor slammed his hand down on the button and dropped it. The second it was out of his hands, Rose pressed the button on the teleport and they were taken back to Earth. As soon as they were back, they were helped to their feet, and everyone scrambled to the window. Not a second later a faint explosion could be seen in the sky, lighting up like a second sun. And then it was gone. They all slumped down against the wall, letting out small chuckles of relief.

"Are you going to arrest me?" the small voice broke them up. They turned to see Luke beside them, still slumped against the wall. He looked glum and rather pitiful.

"Well," he Doctor said, sitting down beside him. "I may travel around in a police box, but I don't arrest people. It's not really my job."

Luke nodded. "So what's going to happen to me? I want... I want to make this right... That's going to take a long time."

"Well, you're a smart kid. You could easily do something good with your life."

"Do – do you think UNIT would hire me? I could stop something like this happening again."

The Doctor gave him a small smile. "Well, they've got a science division. I could... put in a good word for you."

"Thanks," he said quietly. He knew he had done something wrong. It was something he regretted. Something he swore he would make right. And that was something the Doctor could forgive.

Rose and Donna were sipping at their tea when Silvia walked through the door.

"Hello!" she said cheerfully as she came in and placed the groceries in the counter. It was the first time Rose had seen the woman not grouching, and it was a bit startling. "The streets are half empty," she went on. "People still aren't driving. There's kids on bikes all over the place. It's wonderful. Unpack that lot, I'm going to see if Suzette's alright."

She practically skipped out of the house again and Wilf turned back to the two of them.

"I won't tell her," he said. "Best not. Just keep it as our little secret, eh?"

"Yeah," Donna agreed.

"You know, she still reminds me a bit of my step-mother," Rose told them. "She didn't like the Doctor at first either. Mind you, he did bring me home a year late. Everyone thought my best mate had murdered me." She saw the look on Wilf's face. "But that was just a one time thing. He's gotten better at driving."

Wilf chuckled. "Well, alright then. You go with them, Donna. You go and see the stars. And bring a bit of them back for your old Gramps."

"I will." She got up and gave him a kiss on top of his head. "Love you."

"You too, Rose. Now, you look after my little girl."

"I will, I promise."

And with a grin, the two women left the house. They went out onto the street where the Tardis was parked not to far off. The Doctor and Martha were waiting for them inside.

"How were they?" Martha asked as soon as they walked in.

"A bit shaken," Donna told them. "But they'll be fine. Same old stuff. So, you going to come with us? We're not exactly short of space."

"Yeah, it'll be fun," Rose grinned. "We could go to Geldon. The density of the ground is so soft it's like walking on marshmallow... and it tastes a bit like marshmallow, too."

Martha laughed. "I have missed all this... but, you know, I'm good here. Back at home. And I'm better for having been away. Besides." She flashed them her ring. "Someone needs me. Never mind the universe, I've got a great big world of my own now!"

"Well, don't forget to call us," Rose said, giving her a hug. "We can visit any time. And you're always welcome to come back, even if it's just for one trip... And we actually just mean one trip this time."

"I will."

"We better be getting an invitation to your wedding!"the Doctor said.

"You bet ya. I'll see you guys-"

Suddenly the Tardis started to shake as she headed to the door. It was such a strong tremor that it send all of them to the ground. The door had slammed shut and the central column was set in motion. Somehow the Tardis had started flying herself.

"What?" he cried. "What?!"

"What's happening?" Rose shouted, trying to get over to the console with him.

"Doctor, don't you dare!" Martha yelled.

"No, no, no! I didn't touch anything!" he managed to stand enough to check the screen. "We're in flight, but it's not me!"

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know, it's out of control!"

"Doctor, just listen to me!" said Martha. "You take me home, take me home right now!"

"I can't!" he shouted back. "I can't stop it!"

The Tardis had set her course. And all they could do was follow.

 **To be continued**

 **Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well... Rose. Because I don't know how to write her properly. And I still need a Beta-reader.**


	57. The Doctor and Rose's daughter Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC.**

 **I've changed how the progenitor machine works instead of one person it needs 2 people, namely one male and one female**

"What the hell's it doing?" Donna shouted over the racket of the Tardis. They were all holding on for dear life as she shook more than usual, taking them somewhere unknown.

"Controls aren't working!" The Doctor shouts back. Suddenly there was another jolt that sent him careening to the ground, and he only just managed to save himself on the jump-seat. "I don't know where we're going but my old hand's very excited about it!"

"I thought that was just some freaky alien thing!" Donna cried. "You telling me it's yours?"

"Well..." was all he said in response.

"It got cut off," Martha said "He grew a new one!"

"By a sycorax in a swordfight above London on Christmas day in 2006," Rose added.

Donna said "Doctor, you and Rose are both are completely impossible," Donna said

"Not impossible," the Doctor replied. "Just a bit unlikely."

The Tardis makes one last rebellious explosion, sparks fly and they all fall backwards,as the Doctor lands in the chair next to the console. as the Tardis has lands.

The Doctor looks at his wife, Donna and Martha before suddenly running towards the door and exits the Tardis outside.

He looks around curiously and saw that they seem to be in some underground tunnel, littered with junk and old equipment and Rose, Donna and Martha follows him out

"Why would the Tardis bring us here?" The Doctor asked, curiosity.

"I agree with you Doctor, this place looks like an abandoned battleground of some sort of war," Rose said.

"Oh, I love this bit," Martha said in a giddily tone.

"I thought you wanted to go home,"Donna teased.

"I know, but all the same..." Martha added as they watched as the Doctor investigated his surroundings. He licked his hand, pulling a face, and looked off down the tunnels. At least he wasn't licking everything else right now. "It's that feeling you get."

"Like you swallowed a hamster?" Donna said quietly in the same tone.

Then suddenly there was a loud noise and soldiers came running at them, guns raised.

"Don't move, stay where you are!" one of the soldiers ordered and was male. He seemed rather young and had a pock marked face. "Drop your weapons!"

"We're not armed!" the Doctor said, raising his hands to show them. The others all followed suit, "Look, no weapons. Never any weapons. We're safe."

"Look at their hands," the soldier noted "They're clean."

"Alright, process them!" One of the soldiers then said "The man and the blonde first."

The three soldiers move towards the Doctor and Rose and they grabs them both and drags them towards a strange machine.

"Oi, oi! What's wrong with clean hands?!" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, what he said," Rose said "what is wrong with our hands being clean?"

"What's going on?" Martha asked.

"Leave them alone!" Donna shouts at the three soldiers.

The Doctor's hand is forced into the machine and he makes yells of pain as it whizzes away doing it's job.

"Something tells me this isn't about to check my blood pressure," the Doctor said before shouting in pain.

"What're you doing to him?" Donna asked

"Everyone gets processed," one of the soldiers explained.

"It's taken a tissue sample," the Doctor said "Ow ow ow ow ow ow! And extrapolated it! Some kind of accelerator?"

The machine lets the Doctor go, and he moves back, and the Soldiers then dd the same to Rose as well and then the machine let her go after it did the same to her and she moves back to where the Doctor, Donna and Martha were.

"Are you two alright?" Martha asked the Doctor and Rose as she examines their hands as they looks at the machine and Martha saw that their hands had a 'Y' shaped graze on the skin and was shallow, but blood beading on the top and looked nasty.

The Doctor, Rose and Donna keep an eye on the other machine as it opens.

"What on earth? That's just..." the Doctor said

"Impossible,"Rose finished what the Doctor was saying.

Suddenly another part of the machine they hadn't noticed started making sounds, drawing their attention. It was attached to the small machine by a bunch of wires and tubes. This part was much larger, big enough to fit a person or two. It seemed to have doors of some sort and the semi-opaque windows were glowing blue. The doors slid open and smoke began to billow out. A figure could be seen standing inside. When the figure stepped out, they saw a slim girl with blonde hair. Her blue eyes looked about curiously. But she didn't have long to do so. The young soldier went up to her and placed a big gun in her hands.

"Arm yourself," he instructed her. She just looked at the gun in her hands like it were a foreign

object she had to decipher the meaning of.

"Where did she come from?" Martha asked the Doctor.

"From us," he said, staring at the young woman in shock as she began to handle the gun as if she'd had years of practice.

"From the two of you?! How? Who is she?" Donna questioned

"Well... she's... well... she's our daughter," the Doctor explained

The girl cocked the gun and grinned at them. "Hello, Mum and Dad."

"You primed to take orders, ready to fight?" the young soldier asked the blonde girl. She joined them at a small barricade of junk not far off.

"Instant mental download of all strategic and military protocols, sir. Generation 5000 soldier, primed and in peak physical health. Oh, I'm ready." She aimed her gun at the ready.

"Did you say, daughter?" Donna asked the Doctor.

"Mm. Technically," he said.

"Technically how?" Martha asked him.

"Progenation. Reproduction from cells from two parents and they grow quickly and grows up fast. Meaning that they're immediately an adult. Very quickly, apparently."

"So the tissue samples they took, from both of you, made her?!" Donna said incredulously.

"Something's coming!" the girl shouted. Indeed, from down the tunnel they could see figures running towards them. Strange looking figures... humanoid, not human. They seemed to be part fish, tanks of a bright green fluid in front of their mouths allowing them to breathe. They were also in army gear and armed with weapons. They started shooting as soon as they were in sight and range.

"It's the Hath!" the young soldier cried out. They began to shoot back, even the girl.

"Get down!" she called back to them. Quickly, the four of them got low and made their way behind some debris.

"We have to blow the tunnel! Get the detonator!"

"I'm not detonating anything!" the Doctor shouted, checking on a man who had fallen.

"That would be a first," Rose muttered. There was a muffled scream and her head snapped over to where Martha had ducked over to. A Hath had grabbed her, covering her mouth, and was dragging her away. "Martha!" She went to go help, but as she got up, bullets whizzed over her head and one of the other soldiers dragged her back down again. She could only watch as the Hath took Martha further away. And she saw the blonde girl kick another Hath back and picked up the detonator.

"Blow that thing!" the young one shouted. "Blow the thing!"

"No! Doctor, Martha!" Rose shouted. The Doctor looked over to see Martha being dragged away over where the Tardis was. She was struggling and squealing in protest. He saw the girl about to hit the detonator. "No! Don't!" But it was too late. She slammed her hand down on the button and an alarm sounded. He grabbed her by the shoulders, and everyone ran for cover just as the tunnel exploded.

After the light had faded, and it seemed like most of the debris had stopped raining down, they made their way back over. The tunnel had collapsed, completely blocking their way. And Martha and the Tardis were stuck on the other side... or worse... buried under it.

"You've sealed off the tunnel. Why did you do that?!" he demanded of the girl.

"They were trying to kill us!"

"Martha and our ship are on the other side!" Rose said.

"They've got our friend!"

"Collateral damage," the girl said offhandedly. "At least you've still got them. He lost both his men. I'd say you came out ahead."

"Her name's Martha," Donna growled. "And she's not collateral damage, not for anyone! You got that, GI Jane?!"

"I'm going to find her," the Doctor said to his two companions, turning to leave.

"You're going nowhere!" the soldier said, aiming his gun at them. "You don't make sense, you lot. No guns, no marks, no fight in you... I'm taking you to General Cobb. Now move."

He used his gun to indicate which way he wanted them moving, and hesitantly they began do as he said. The Doctor was trailing at the back so that he was in between his companions and the gun.

"I'm Donna, " told the girl that was apparently the Doctor and Rose's daughter. "what's your name?"

"Don't know, it's not been assigned," the girl answered.

"Well, if you don't know that, what do you know?" Donna asked her.

"How to fight," the girl replied.

"Nothing else?" Donna asked.

"The machine must embed military history and tactics, but no name. She's a generated anomaly," the Doctor said.

"Generated anomaly?" Donna seemed to mull the words over. "Gerne-rated. Well, what about that?"

"What? Generated?" Rose scoffed.

"No! Jenny!"

"Jenny," the girl said, testing it out. "Yeah, I like that. Jenny."

"What do you think, 'Dad'? How about you 'Mum'?" Donna joked.

"Good as anything, I suppose," the Doctor said.

"I like it," Rose said as she starts to accept Jenny as her daughter.

"Not what you'd call a natural parent, are you?" Donna asked them 

"You've obviously never seen him with... little kids," Rose said, as she remembers herself with her children and grandchildren back on gallifrey, when Gallifrey still existed and when they were still alive.

"They stole tissue samples from us at gunpoint and processed it," the Doctor said "it's not what I call natural parentage."

"Rubbish!" Donna said "My friend Nerys fathered twins with a turkey baster, don't bother her."

"You can't extrapolate a relationship from a biological accident," the Doctor said.

"Er, Child Support Agency can," Donna said

"Look, just 'cause I share certain physiological traits with simian primates doesn't make me a monkey's uncle, does it?"

"I'm not a monkey!" Jenny defended herself "Or a child."

"So, where are we?" the Doctor asked. "What planet's this?"

"Messaline," the guy – who's name turned to be Cline – told them. "Well, what's left of it." The three time travellers looked at each other. It sounded so melodramatic that Rose wanted to make a comment. But considering that this was a war zone, she decided to be respectful and quiet. Who knew what everyone had lost here?

Eventually, they emerged out of the tunnels, going up a set of stairs into a large room. It looked like an auditorium or a theatre going by the fancy stage with red drapes.

But the entire place was so overcrowded. There were hospital cots along the wall, people about everywhere and gear jammed in anywhere it could go. There was another one of those things Jenny came from to one side of the room. Someone was stepping out of it every few minutes. There was a voice speaking over a PA system, reading out what sounded to be a list of the dead.

"...663 – 75 deceased. Generation 6671 – extinct. Generation 6672 – 46 deceased. Generation 6680 – 14 deceased. Generation..."

"Bloody hell!" she murmured. Cline moved off and went to speak to someone as they looked around.

"But, this is a theatre!" Donna said, struggling to take in the sight. This wasn't the first proper war situation Rose had been in, but she still never got used to what it was like. She had no doubt that Donna had ever seen anything like this before.

"Maybe they're doing Miss Saigon," the Doctor joked, sitting down on a pile next to him.

"It's like a town – or a city – underground. But why?"

"Sometimes when things get bad you take what you can as refuge," Rose said grimly.

She looked about the room. There was something different about it than usual, and it took her a moment to realise that it was a lack of kids. Every place she'd been to like this, even places that were mostly military, there were still a few children that were huddled in a corner, trying to make do. It took her another second to come to the realisation it was probably because everyone was born from the progenation machine. All of them came into being already as old as she was now, with all the knowledge they need already in their heads.

She idly wondered if you could change the programming of what they knew. You could theoretically fill an entire planet with inhabitants without bigotry or prejudice towards anything... Or they could make this war come to a halt by making the next generations want to make peace.

That was when Cline came back with an older man. The Doctor immediately got up to meet him. He was acting very chipper, but Rose could sense the anger that boiled just under his surface. They needed to get back to the Tardis fast, and get him away from here. Otherwise things were going to get pretty bad.

"General Cobb, I presume?" The Doctor said greeting the old man.

General Cobb didn't answer that question. Instead he started with his own. "Found in the Western tunnels, I'm told, with no marks. There was an outbreak of pacifism in the Eastern Zone, three generations back, before we lost contact, is that where you came from?"

"Eastern zone, that's us, yeah," he said, rolling with it to get information. "Yeah. I'm the Doctor, this is my wife, Rose, and that one's Donna."

"And I'm Jenny," the girl put in.

"Don't think you can infect us with your peacemaking," General Cobb said, sternly "We're committed to the fight, to the very end."

"Well, that's all right," the Doctor said "I can't stay anyway. we've gotta go and find my friend."

"That's not possible,"General Cobb said. "all movement is regulated. We're at war."

"Yes, I noticed. With the Hath. But tell me, cos we got a bit out of circulation, Eastern Zone and all that, so, who exactly are the Haths?"

"Follow me." Cobb nodded. He began leading them through the building. "Back at the dawn of this planet, these ancient halls were carved from the earth. Our ancestors dreamt of a new beginning, a colony where human and Hath could work and live together."

"So, what happened?"

"The dream died. Broken, along with Hath promises. They wanted it all for themselves. But those early pioneers, they fought back. They used the machines to produce soldiers instead of colonists, and began this battle for survival."

While he'd been talking, Donna had gone over to one of the windows and was standing up on some crates so she could see out them. "There's nothing but earth outside, why's that? Why build everything underground?"

"The surface is too dangerous," Cline answered.

"Well, then why build windows in the first place? And what does this mean?" She pointed to a silver plaque with a series of numbers printed into it that was up on the wall.

"The rites and symbols of our ancestor," General Cobb answered. "The meanings... lost in time."

"Wait, does that mean that you can't read those numbers?" Rose said. "Or are you just being cryptic? Because that guy was reading out the numbers pretty well." Jenny looked at her, slightly confused.

"I can read the numbers, it just... Well, we don't know what they mean." Rose nodded.

"How long has this war gone on for?" the Doctor asked.

"Longer than anyone can remember. Countless generations marked only by the dead."

"What, fighting all this time?" Donna exclaimed.

"Because we must," Jenny answered "Every child of the machine is born with this knowledge. It's our inheritance, it's all we know. How to fight. And how to die."

Rose looked at her, aghast. "That's horrible! That is a really sad way to live. There's more to life than all of this!"

"Pacifists!" Cobb snorted in contempt.

"Yeah, pacifists. Because all this killing is stupid and pointless! There are incredible things out there, and you're stuck down here in this dank place saying that it's a normal part of life to go and die when you could be doing so much more! I will not let Jenny live like that!"

"But I'm meant to do this..." She seemed rather confused, Rose's words going against everything she knew.

"Jenny, you're only an hour old. You have so much left to learn... Oh wow. I sound like my step-mother."

' _Theta, please don't ever let me do that again,'_ she said telepathically to the Doctor with their bond.

"But, Jenny, there are such incredible things out there. Planets, galaxies, new cultures, adventuring, discovering things!"

"Oh, look. Is that a Map?!" the Doctor said loudly, seeing the look on Cobb's face grow darker by the moment. He dashed over to it. "Does this show the entire city, including the Hath zones?"

"Yes. Why?" General Cobb asked him.

"Well it'll help us find Martha," he answered.

"We've more important things to do. The Progenation Machines are powered down for the night shift, but soon as they're active, we could breed a whole platoon from the three of you," Cline said.

"I'm not having sons and daughters by some great big flippin' machine!" Donna exclaims before looking at Jenny "Sorry, no offence but you're not... well I mean you're not _real_."

"What, Donna!" Rose cried.

"You're no better than him!" Jenny accused Donna "I have a body, I have a mind, I have independent thought, how am I not real? What makes you better than me?"

"Well said, soldier,"General Cobb said "We need more like you if ever we're to find the Source."

"Ooh, the Source, what's that then, what's a Source? I like a Source, what is it?" The Doctor asked.

"The Breath of Life," General Cobb said, seriously.

"And that would be...?"

"In the beginning the great one breathed life into the universe," Cline told them "And then she looked at what she'd done, and she sighed."

"She? I like that," Jenny said happily.

Rose grinned. "Me too. Glad to see at least a few human colonies that have women as their 'great one'."

Donna almost snorted. "Rose, how do you know that women are the inspiration for half of them."

"Well, there are at least 30 other planets out there where I am their goddess," Rose grinned cheekily.

"You're a goddess?!" Jenny and Donna both said in surprise.

"Yeah, she was for a short while," thed Doctor said "Of time and space!"

"Poppycock!" Cobb muttered in disbelief. "There's no such thing as-"

"So, it's a creation myth," the Doctor said, cutting him off.

"It's not a myth. It's real.-"

"Oh, but a goddess of time and space isn't?"

"That sigh. From the beginning of time it was caught and kept as the Source. It was lost when the war started. But it's here, somewhere. Whoever holds the Source controls the destiny of the planet."

"Aha!" the Doctor suddenly cried, cutting him off. His hand lashed out at the holographic map before reaching into his pocket and took out his sonic screwdriver. "I thought so! There's a suppressed layer of information in this map. If I can just..." He aimed the sonic at the machine the holograph was projecting from, and rotated it. More tunnels appeared on the map, highlighted in green.

"What is it, what's it mean?" Donna asked.

"Those are more tunnels," Rose said.

"Yep! A whole complex of tunnels, hidden from sight."

"That must be the lost temple!" Cobb said. "The Source will be inside. You've shown us the way! And look, we're closer than the Hath! It's ours!" He turned to Cline and gave him a slight nod. He began to march off through the camp, the Doctor and the rest of them following after. As the walked, he grabbed the arm of one of the soldiers and started giving him orders."Tell them to prepare to move out. We'll progenate new soldiers on the morning shift, then we march. Once we reach the Temple, peace will be restored at long last."

The man nodded and walked off, his gun in hand. The Doctor reached forward and grabbed Cobb by the arm. "Um, call me old-fashioned, but if you really wanted peace couldn't you just stop fighting?"

"Only when we have the Source. It'll give us the power to erase every stinking Hath from the face of this planet!" General Cobb growled.

"What?!" Rose cried in outrage.

"Hang on, hang on!" The Doctor said. " second ago it was peace in our time, now you're talking about genocide?!"

"For us, that means the same thing." Rose balked. She didn't know if she wanted to vomit, or punch this guy in the face. She'd never actually interacted with anyone quite like this before, not counting when she lived on Gallifrey. The only ones she'd heard talk like that were people famous for starting war, or cold, hard monsters.

"Then you need to get yourself a better dictionary," the Doctor retorted, standing with his hand on his hips. "When you do, look up genocide. You'll see a little picture of me and Rose there and the caption will read 'Over our dead bodies'!"

"And you're the one who showed us the path to victory. But you can consider the irony from your prison cell. Cline, at arms!"

With a slight nod, he aimed his gun at them.

"Oi, oi, oi! Alright! Cool the beans, Rambo!" Donna shouted.

"Take them," Cobb ordered "I won't have them spreading treason. And if you try anything, Doctor, I'll see that your woman dies first."

"If you so much as lay a finger on her, I'll-"

"Oh yeah, just try it, you racist pig!" Both Rose and the Doctor shut up when Cline dug his gun into Rose's side.

Cobb chuckled. "Looks like you do have some fight in you after all."

"Come on, this way," Cline said. He gave Rose a little nudge with the barrel of the gun, indicating which way they should walk.

"I'm going to stop you, Cobb," the Doctor growled "you need to know that."

"I have an army and the breath of god on my side, Doctor, what'll you have?"

"This," he replied, tapping his head.

"Lock them up, and guard them."

"What about the new soldier?" Cline asked. At the mention of her, Jenny stepped forward front and centre.

"Can't trust her, she's from pacifist stock. Take them all!"

He gave Jenny a harsh push, shoving her back into the Doctor who caught her. Cline gave them a grim half-smile and lead them off. He marched them through the corridors till they came to cell. He herded them in and locked it. Of course, this wasn't the first or last cell they'd ever be in, so they didn't fuss. The Doctor took off his coat and chucked it down on the seat before sitting down. Rose sat beside him and began to stroke his arm. Donna and Jenny just looked about the cell.

"More numbers," Donna suddenly said, looking up above the doorway outside the cell. "They've got to mean something."

"Makes as much sense as the breath of life story," the Doctor grumbled.

"You mean that's not true?" Jenny asked in disbelief.

"No, it's a myth. Isn't it, Doctor?"

"It might be true... kind of. It could be based off something real that happened or something like that," Rose said, trying to lift Jenny's spirits.

"Rose is right. there could still be something real in that temple, something that's become a myth. A piece of technology, a weapon."

"So, the Source could be a weapon and we've just given directions to Captain Nutjob?" Donna asked.

"Oh, yes."

"Not good, is it?" Donna asked.

"He's dangerous. Like, beyond reason dangerous," Rose added. "kind of like Adolf Hitler was."

"That's why we need to get out of here, find Martha and stop Cobb from slaughtering the Haths." Looking up, he notices the look that Jenny was giving him.

"What, what are you, what are you... what are you staring at?" He stammered.

"You keep insisting you're not a soldier. But look at you!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms with a smug look. Drawing up strategies like a proper general." Rose shook her head, trying to get Jenny to stop.

"No no, I'm trying to stop the fighting."

JENNY: "Isn't every soldier?" She asked him.

"Well. I suppose. But that's... that's... technically... I haven't got time for this! Rose, give me your phone." She grabs her phone and flips it open only to found that the battery was dead.

"Doctor, my phone's battery is dead," she told him and he decides that he should upgrade Donna's phone "Donna, give me your phone! Time for an upgrade!" She handles him the phone and he sonics it.

"And now you've got a weapon!" Jenny said

"It's not a weapon."

"But you're using it to fight back!" She let out a delighted giggle. "I am going to learn so much from you. You are such a soldier!" Rose was furiously shaking her head in the background.

The Doctor hesitated a moment. "Donna, will you tell her?" he said, his voice higher than normal. "Rose?"

"Oh! You are speechless," Donna said "I'm loving this! You keep on, Jenny!"

"Yeah keep it up, Jenny," Rose said.

He began dialling a number into Donna's phone, and put it to his ear as it rang. The volume was so loud that they could hear what was happening on the other side.

"Doctor?" they heard Martha's voice.

"Martha! You're alive!" he exclaimed.

"Doctor! Oh, am I glad to hear your voice! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm with Rose and Donna." Rose nodded pointedly to Jenny. "And -and Jenny... in a cell."

"Um... who's Jenny?"

"Oh, the woman from the machine. The soldier." He sniffed. "My daughter. Except she isn't, she's- she's... Anyway, are you alright? Where are you?"

"I'm in the Hath camp," she said. "I'm okay, but something's going on. The Hath are all marching off to some place that's appeared on this map thing."

"Ohhh... That was me," he said. "If both armies are heading that way, there's going to be a bloodbath."

"What do you want me to do?" she asked calmly.

"Just stay where you are. If you're safe there, then don't move, do you hear?"

"But I can hel-" The phone suddenly cut out and the phone beeped out the 'busy' dial tone.

"Damn it!" he growled. He handed Donna back her phone and paced back and forth across the cell in agitation. A sound drew him back towards the bars. There was cheering and chanting coming from back at the camp. "They're getting ready to move out," he said. "We have to get past that guard."

"I can deal with him," Jenny said, marching towards the door. The Doctor caught her by the arm.

"No, no, no, no. You're not going anywhere."

"What?"

"You belong here, with them." His tone was so scathing that Rose shot him one of her death glares.

"Doctor, stop it!" she growled.

"She belongs with us!" Donna cried, putting her arm around her. "With you. She's your daughter as well as Rose's daughter!"

"She's a soldier. She came out of that machine!" Rose placed her hand on his shoulder, half holding him back, half comforting him.

"Oh yes, I know that bit!" Donna snapped "Listen, have you got that stethoscope that Ros's stepmother gave her who then gave it to you? Give it to me. Come on!"

The Doctor backed off slightly, an almost unreadable expression on his face. But Rose could feel his emotions boiling below the surface. She could feel the turmoil. And just like him, she understood what Donna was trying to do. Somehow she knew that Donna's hunch was right and nodded reassuringly.

He grabbed the stethoscope from out of his pocket and stepped back. Rose slipped her hand into his, stroking her thumb along his as Donna checked Jenny's hearts.

"What are you doing?" Jenny said in confusion.

"It's alright, just hold still," Donna told her, placing the stethoscope on the right side of Jenny's chest, and then on the left. "Come here," she said to the Doctor. "Listen, and then tell me where she belongs."

She handed the stethoscope back to him, and he placed it in his ears. Once again, Donna moved the other end on the right, and then the left side of the chest.

Jenny was looking up at him with large, pleading eyes. But he stared back at her stonily and retreated back to the wall, letting Rose's hand slip from his.

"Two hearts," he mutters.

"Exactly."

"What's going on?" Jenny asked.

"Does that mean she's a Time Lady?"

"What's a Time Lady?"

"It's the female gender name for the species me and Rose are, which are called Gallifreyan and it's who we are and it's where we're from."

"And I'm from both of you."

"You're an echo, that's all," he said "A Gallifreyan is so much more. A sum of knowledge. A code. A shared history. A shared suffering. And it's gone now. All of it. Gone forever."

"What happened?" Jenny asked him. 

"There was a war," he answered.

"Like this one?"

He laughs at the absurdity of the comparison.

"Bigger," he said "Much bigger."

"Throughout all of time and Space," Rose added.

"And you fought? And killed?" Jenny asked him.

"Yes," he replied darkly,

"How about you?" She asked Rose.

"I wasn't there," Rose said.

"If that was is bigger then how are we different?" Jenny asked.

"It's not about how fighting in a war makes you different or similar, Sweetheart," Rose said, going over to her hand taking her hand. "The Doctor never wanted to fight, but he had to. This war didn't just threaten a single planet, if he didn't stop these creatures, they would have destroyed the entire universe. Because of it, we lost everything. our planet, our people... he doesn't want to fight. Because there's always a better way."

"Another way?"

"A peaceful one. No fighting if it can be helped."

After a moment, Jenny nodded. "No fighting... I can do that."

 **Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well... Rose. Because I don't know how to write her properly. And I still need a Beta-reader.**


	58. The Doctor and Rose's daughter part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC.**

A few moments later Jenny decides to go to the cell door to talk with Cline to trick him to open the door while the Doctor, Rose and Donna hid from view..

"Hey," she said to him.

"I'm not supposed to talk to you," he told her "I'm on duty."

"I know. Guarding me," she said flirting with him. "So does that mean I'm dangerous? Or that I need protecting?"

"Protecting from what?" He asked her.

"Oh, I don't know," she said "Men like you?" She pulls him closer for a kiss, then grabs his gun and points it at him. "Keep quiet and open the door."

"I'd like to see one of you try that!" Donna told the Doctor and Rose.

Cline let them out and Jenny tied him up and put a gag in his mouth, as they walked downstairs, they stop as they notice another guard.

"That's the way out," the Doctor said.

Jenny cocks the gun but the Doctor stops him.

"Don't you dare!" He hissed.

"I was going to knock him out with it," She said and Donna steps between the Doctor and Jenny.

"Let me distract this one," Donna said "I have picked up a few womanly wiles over the years."

"Let's... save your wiles for later," the Doctor said "In case of emergency."

"I agree with my husband on this," Rose said "we could wind up a toy mouse to distract the guard."

"Brilliant idea, Rose," the Doctor said as he takes out a toy wind-up mouse from his pocket, winds it up and puts it on the floor and it moves forward squeaking along the way and the guard notices it and as he picks it up Jenny sneaks up behind him and knocks him out.

"Me and your mother were gonna distract him, not clobber him!" The Doctor said.

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" Jenny said.

"They must all have a copy of that new map," he said "Just stay there, don't hurt anyone as you promised."

He puts the wind-up toy mouse back in his pocket and they continue to walk through the tunnels and the Doctor then looks at the map they've taken from the guard.

"Wait! This is it. The hidden tunnel," he said. "There must be a control panel," he added as he sonics the walls beside the locked door, while Donna notices another number.

"It's another one of those numbers. They're everywhere."

"The original builders must've left them," the Doctor guessed "Some old cataloguing system."

"Either of you got a pen? Bit of paper? 'Cause d'you see, the numbers are counting down," Donna said and the Doctor gives her pen and paper and she takes notes "This one ends in 1-4, the prison cell said 1-6."

"Always thinking, the three of you. Who are you people?"

"I told you," he said "I'm the Doctor."

"The Doctor? That's it?" Jenny asked her father.

"That's all he ever says,"

"So, you don't have a name either?" Jenny asked her father "Are you an anomaly too?""

"No."

"Oh, come off it," Donna said "Doctor, You're the most anomalous bloke I've ever met!"

The Doctor then takes off the cover of the control panel. "Here it is!"

"And Gallifreyans, what are they for exactly?"Jenny asked her parents.

"For? They're not... They're not 'for' anything," He told his daughter.

"So what do you do?" Jenny asked.

"We travel," Rose interjected We travel, through time and space."

"They both save planets, rescues civilizations, defeats terrible creatures. And runs a lot," Donna added "Seriously, there's an outrageous amount of running involved."

"Got it!" the Doctor exclaimed as the door slides open and they hear General Cobb talking in the distance.

"Now, what were you saying about running?" The Doctor said to his daughter and they run, but soon are stopped by red beams crossing the tunnel, blocking their way.

"That's not mood lighting, is it?" Donna asked

"No it isn't Donna," Rose said " I think those are laser beams, like in spy movies."

The Doctor takes out his wind-up toy mouse and throws the toy mouse into the lights and It bursts into sparkles when it touches the first beam.

"You were, correct, Rose," Donna said.

"Like Rose said this is an Arming device," he said.

As the Doctor starts to fiddle with the controls while Donna notices yet another set of numbers.

"There's more of these," she said "Always eight numbers, counting down, the closer we get..."

"Here we go," the Doctor said.

"You better be quick!" Donna said as she, Jenny and Rose hears General Cobb and the soldiers heading towards them "The General."

She turns to run back but the Doctor catches her.

"Where are you going?" He asked his daughter.

"I can hold them up," She said.

"No, we don't need any more dead," he said

"But it's them or us," she countered.

"It doesn't mean you have to kill them! You promised your mother," he said.

"I'm trying to save your life!" She said "I might be able to clog their vision with gas pipes."

"Listen to me, even if you kill, the killing, after a while it infects you. And once it does you're never rid of it."

"We don't have a choice," she said

"We always have a choice," he argued.

"I'm sorry," She said as runs off.

"Jenny!"

"This door! Now!" One of the soldiers said as Jenny aims her rifle forward

The first soldier catches sight of Jenny."Right, there she is! At arms!"

Jenny opens fire and the soldiers do the same.

Hearing the shots, Donna and Rose both looks very worried but the Doctor tries not to care.

"I told you both," he said "Nothing but a soldier."

"She's trying to help." Rose and Donna said.

"Jenny! Come on!" The Doctor called out to his daughter.

"I'm coming!" She shouts back to him.

"Cease fire! Cease fire!" General Cobb ordered the soldier and the soldiers stop. Meanwhile at the same time, the Doctor manages to turn off the red beams.

"That's it!" Donna said.

'Jenny! Leave it! Let's go!" The Doctor shouts.

He and Rose runs through the corridor holding each other's hands and Donna follows them

Meanwhile with Jenny General Cobb walks forward, trying to persuade her to join their side

"You're a child of the machine. You're on my side. Join us! Join us in the war against the Hath. It's in your blood, girl, don't deny it."

Jenny refuses as she aims,up at a pipeline over General Cobb's head and shoots the pipeline which then pours out a cloud of steam that blocks General Cobb's vision along with the soldier's vision as well. She laughs as she runs to where she's left her parents and Donna.

"Jenny! Come on! That's it!" he shouts.

"Hurry up, Sweetheart!" Rose said and as she reaches the corridor the red beams reappear.

"No, no, no, no! The circuit's looped back!" He said.

"Zap it back again!" Donna said.

"The controls are back there, Donna!" Rose said.

"They're coming!" Jenny said as she hears gunfire in the background.

"Wait! J-Just...! There isn't...! Jenny, I can't!" He said

"I'll have to manage on my own," Jenny said as she throws her rifle away "Watch and learn, Mother and Father!"

She somersaults her way through the corridor with red laser beams

"No way!" Donna said in disbelief only thinking that was only possible in movies.

Jenny nears them "But that was impossible," Donna mutters.

"Not impossible. Just a bit unlikely," the Doctor told her and he hugs Jenny with a proud smile. "Brilliant! You were brilliant! Brilliant!"

"I didn't kill him. General Cobb, I could have kill him, but I didn't," Jenny said "You were right. I had a choice, I did what I said I might do I temporarily blocked their vision by shooting the pipeline."

Then the soldiers arrive to the other end of the corridor and Rose, Donna and Jenny go ahead but the Doctor stays to talk to Cobb.

"At arms!" General Cobb said.

"I warned you, Cobb," the Doctor said. "If the Source is a weapon, I'm gonna make sure you never use it."

"One of us is gonna die today and it won't be me," General Cobb said as he aims his rifle at the Time Lord and opens fire but before he could shoot the Doctor he ran off to where Rose, Donna and Jenny were.

"So, you travel with Mum and Dad?" Jenny asked Donna as the four of them walk down another corridor .

"Yes," Donna said "I do travel with them, why?"

"I just want to know what is the traveling like," Jenny said.

"Ah, never a dull moment," Donna said "Can be terrifying, brilliant and funny, sometimes all at the same time. I've seen some amazing things though. Whole new worlds."

"Oh, I'd love to see new worlds," Jenny said.

"You will," Donna assured her "Won't she, Doctor?" 

"Hm?"

"Doctor," Rose said "Donna's asking you if you think that Jenny will see new worlds."

"I suppose so," he answered with a little smile.

"You mean... You mean, you'll take me with you?" Jenny asked.

"We can't leave you here, can we?" He said.

Jenny hugs him "Oh, thank you,' she said "thank you, thank you! Come on! Let's get a move on!"

Jenny runs ahead. "Jenny, be careful, there might be traps," Rose said telling her daughter to be careful.

"Kids, they never listen," Donna said and as she looks at the Doctor's face she notices that he still looks troubled "Oh, I know that look. See it a lot round our way. Blokes with pushchairs and frowns. You've got dad-shock."

"Dad-shock?" He asked her.

"Sudden, unexpected fatherhood," Donna explained "Take a bit of getting used to."

"No, it's not that," he said.

'Well, what is it then? Having Jenny in the Tardis is that it? What's she gonna do, cramp your style? Like you've got a sports car and she's gonna turn it into a people-carrier?' Rose snorts as Donna mentioned sports car reminding her that the Doctor once compared the Tardis as a sports car to a Vortex Manipulator.

"Donna, I've been a father before," he said

"What?" Donna said

"Yeah, he was and I was a mother as well," Rose told her.

"We both lost all that a long time ago," He said as he remembers destroying Gallifrey with 'The Moment' "Along with everything else including our grandchildren."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," Donna said "Why didn't either of you tell me? doctor, you talk all the time, but you don't say anything."

"I know. I'm just... When I look at her now I can see them." he said "the hole the rest of our species left, all the pain that filled it. I just don't know if I can face that every day."

"It won't stay like that. She'll help you. Me, Rose and Jenny will."

"But when they died," he said 'that part of me died with them," until I found Rose,who was disguised as a human, as we do when we hide by using a device called a chameleon arched and implant our Gallifreyan selves into a fob watch and seals it inside the watch 'till the right moment to wake up, it'll never fully come back. even though she became a time Lady again after opening a fob watch."

"I tell you something, Doctor," Donna said "something I've never told you before. I think you're wrong."

They hear shooting and Jenny returns to them "They've blasted through the beams, time to run again. Love the running! Yeah?"

"Love the running," the Doctor and Rose said as They both smile at Jenny and she did the same to them before they run again.

Soon the Doctor, Rose, Donna and Jenny reach a dead end.

"We're trapped," Donna said.

"Can't be," the Doctor said in disbelief "This must be the temple." He then touches a panel of the wall "This is a door."

DONNA: "And again," Donna said as she noticces another batch of numbers "We're down to 1-2 now..."

"I've got it!" He said as he uses his screwdriver on the panel.

'I can hear them" Jenny said.

"Nearly done," the Doctor said.

"These can't be a cataloguing system," Donna said, still talking about the numbers.

"They're getting closer," Jenny said.

'Then get back here!" Rose said

"They're too similar," Donna said "Too familiar.'

"Not yet," Jenny said

"Now!" The Doctor shouts and a few seconds later the door slides open "Got it!"

They go through the door and get inside the Temple.

"They're coming!" Jenny said as she sees general Cobb and his soldiers running behind them "Close the door!" The Doctor pushes some keys and the door slides closed.

"Oh, that was close," Jenny said.

"No fun otherwise," he said before they run away from the door

"It's not what I'd call a temple," Donna said.

"It looks more like..." Jenny starts.

"Fusion-drive transport," the Doctor said.

"It's a spaceship," Rose said.

"What, the original one?" Donna asked "The one the first colonists arrived in?"

"I think so," Rose said.

"But the power cells would have run down after all that time," the Doctor said "This one's still powered-up and functioning. Come on!"

They run, and goes up stairs and they see that someone is cutting through another door.

"It's the Hath," Jenny said "That door's not gonna last much longer. And if General Cobb gets through down there, war's gonna break out."

"Look, look, look, look, look!" The Doctor said as he goes to the controls "Ship's log!"

"First wave of Human/Hath co-colonisation of planet Messaline," he said reading the ship's log

"So it is the original ship," Jenny said.

"I knew it, Rose said.

"What happened?" Donna asked.

"Phase one. Construction," he said continuing reading the ship's log "They used robot drones to build the city."

"But, does it mention the war?" Rose asked

The Doctor scrolls down the ship's log "Final entry..." he said before reading the ship's log "Mission commander dead. Still no agreement on who should assume leadership. Hath and humans have divided into factions."

Donna notices another batch of numbers but this it was on a computer and she walks towards it

"That must be it! A power vacuum. The crew divided into two factions and turned on each other. Start using the progenation machines and suddenly you've got two armies fighting a never-ending war!"

"Two armies who are now both outside," Jenny said

"Exactly!" Rose said.

"Look at that," Donna said as she shows them the numbers on the wall.

"It's like the numbers in the tunnels," the Doctor said.

"No, no, no, no, but listen..." she said "I spent six months working as a temp in Hounslow Library, and I mastered the Dewey Decimal System in two days flat. I'm good with numbers! It's staring us in the face!"

"What is?" Jenny asked her.

"It's the date," Donna explained as she turns around and looks at them for a second before turning back around as the Doctor and Rose walks up to the numbers "Assuming the first two numbers are some big old space date, then you've got year, month, day. It's the other way round, like it is in America!"

The Doctor slaps himself on the forehead "Ohhh! It's the New Byzantine Calendar!"

"The codes are completion dates for each section," Donna said "They finish it, they stamp the date on! So the numbers aren't counting down, they're going out, from here, day by day, as the city got built."

"Yes! Oh, good work, Donna!" He said.

"Yeah, you are Brilliant, Donna," Rose said agreeing with her husband.

"Yeah! But you're, you're still not getting it. The first number I saw back there, was 6012-07-17. Well, look at the date today!"

"07-24," he said as he turns around and looks at the date "No!" He exclaimed in disbelief.

"What does it mean?" Jenny asked.

"Seven days," He told her.

"That's it! Seven days!"

"Just seven days?!" He added.

"What do you mean, seven days?" Jenny asked.

"Seven days since war broke out," Rose answered

"This war started seven days ago," Donna said "Just a week! A week!"

"They said years!" Jenny said.

"No," Donna said "They said generations. And if they're all like you, and they're products of those machines."

"They could have 20 generations in a day," the Doctor finishes "Each generation gets killed in the war, passes on the legend! Ohhh! Donna, you're a genius!"

"But all the buildings, the encampments, they're in ruins," Jenny said in confusion.

"No they're not ruined," the Doctor said "they're just empty! Waiting to be populated! Oh, they've mythologised their entire history! The Source must be part of that too. Come on!" They run again.

As they ran around the corner they run and bump into Martha.

"Doctor! Rose!" Martha said happily.

"Martha!" The Doctor said as he goes to hug her

"Me and Rose both should've known you wouldn't stay away from the excitement!"

Martha then hugs Rose "Yeah we should've known.

"Donna!" Martha then said and she goes to hug Donna as well .

"Oooh, you're filthy, what happened?" Donna asked as they hug.

"I, erm, took the surface route," Martha explained

They hear the voice of soldiers.

"That's the general! We haven't got much time," the Doctor said.

"We don't even know what we're looking for!" Donna said

"Is it me, or can you smell flowers?" Martha said as she smells flowers.

"Yes! Bougainvillea! I say we follow our nose!" The Doctor said as they go up the stairs that are nearby.

"No it's not just you," Rose said "I think I know what the source is now."

Soon The Doctor, Rose, Donna, Jenny and Martha reach a place that looks like a huge greenhouse inside the spaceship filled with palms and other exotic plants.

"Oh, yes!" The Doctor said "Yes! Isn't this brilliant?"

In the middle there's a small place around a pedestal that holds a glass sphere, containing shining gas.

"Is that the Source?" Donna asked.

"Yes it is Donna," Rose said "I had a feeling it was that."

"It's beautiful," Jenny commented.

"Rose you said you know what this is," Martha said "What is it?"

"Terraforming! It's a third generation terraforming device!" The Doctor answers as he took off his coat and put it off to the side.

"So why are we suddenly in Kew Gardens?"

"Because that's what it does," he explained "All this, only bigger. Much bigger! It's in a transit state. Producing all this must help keep it stable before they finally..." he said before being interrupted as both the Hath and the human soldiers appear from the opposite sides, cocking their guns as soon as they catch sight of each other.

"Stop! Hold your fire!" The Doctor ordered with his his facing both armies.

"What is this?" General Cobb asked "Some kind of trap?"

"You said you wanted this war over."

"I want this war won," General Cobb told him.

"You can't win," the Doctor said "No one can. You don't even know why you're here. Your whole history, it's just Chinese whispers. Getting more distorted the more it's passed on."

"This is the Source," he said as he points to the sphere. "This is what you're fighting over. A device to rejuvenate a planet's ecosystem. It's nothing mystical. It's from a laboratory, not some creator. It's a bubble of gases. A cocktail of stuff for accelerated evolution. Methane, hydrogen, ammonia, amino acids, proteins, nucleic acids. It's used to make barren planets habitable. Look around you! It's not for killing, it's bringing life. If you allow it, it can lift you out of these dark tunnels and into the bright, bright sunlight! No more fighting. No more killing."

He picks up the sphere "I'm the Doctor, and I declare this war is over," he said as he throws it to the ground and The glass ball shatters and the gases escape, shining in gold and green as they spread out in the air. Amazed by the sight, human and Hath both put the guns to the ground.

"What's happening?" Jenny asked.

"The gases will escape and trigger the terraforming process," the Doctor told his daughter.

"What does that mean?" Jenny asked.

"It means a new world, Jenny," Rose told her.

Jenny laughs with delight, but then she looks at General Cobb, the only one who isn't enchanted by what's happened. He lifts his gun to shoot Rose, but Jenny steps in front of her mother. "No!" She shouts and the bullet hits her and Jenny collapses into the Doctor's arms, while the soldiers hold down Cobb and take away his gun.

"Jenny? Jenny! Talk to me and your mother, Jenny!"

He and Rose both sits down and he takes Jenny into his lap and Martha checks her pulse and the wound.

"Is she gonna be all right?" Donna asked Martha and she looks at Donna and shakes her head without a word.

"A new world," Jenny whispers "It's beautiful."

"Jenny? Be strong, now. You need to hold on. Do you hear me? We've got things to do," he told her "you and me and your mother. Hey? Hey? We can go anywhere. Everywhere. You choose."

"That sounds good," Jenny told him.

Jenny, you're our daughter and we've only just got started," Rose said.

"Yeah, like your mother said you're gonna be great. You're gonna be more than great. You're gonna be amazing! You hear me? Jenny?" Jenny nods "The breath of life,the sigh... What was in the end? Could you tell me? Disappointment?"

" ," he said "It was never ever that." She closes her eyes and dies. The Doctor kisses her forehead in despair, then he finds one last straw to clutch and breaths deeply for a few second before looking at Martha.

"Two hearts," he said "Two hearts, she's like us. If we wait... If we just wait..."

"There's no sign, Doctor," Martha said "There is no regeneration. She's like you and Rose, but... maybe not enough."

"No. Too much. That's the truth of it. She was too much like us." He gently puts Jenny to the ground and kisses her one last time and Rose does the same. Then he gets up, walks to General Cobb and picks up his gun.

He stands there, panting from anger and despair, pointing the gun at Cobb's head. Rose, Martha and Donna are shocked to see what he's doing. But after a few second he decides to show him mercy as he lowers the gun and crouches down to Cobb."I never would. Have you got that? I never would!"

He stands up again and addresses both armies "When you start this new world. This world of Humans and Haths... remember that! Make the foundation of this society. A man who never would!"

He throws away the gun and sits back to Jenny's body with Rose.

Later the Doctor, Rose, Donna, Martha, Cline and a Hath brought Jenny's body to the theatre room and lays her body out on a table, they stood around her as beams of light come through the windows.

"It's happening," Martha said "The terraforming."

"Build a city, nice and safe underground. Strip away the topsoil. And there it is," Donna said (pause) "And what about Jenny?" She asked Cline

"Let us give her a proper ceremony," Cline said "I think it'd help us. Please."

The Doctor, who is lost in dark thoughts, nods his approval. Rose then nods as well and they go back to where they arrived at and enter the Tardis

"Jenny was the reason for the Tardis bringing us here. It just got here too soon, which then created Jenny in the first place. Paradox. An endless paradox."

Donna and Martha watch him and Rose with sympathy.

"Time to go home?" He asked Martha.

"Yeah," Martha said "Home." He starts to pull controls, but without his usual enthusiasm.

After the Tardis materializes on Matha's street Donna walked with her Donna and Martha "You sure about this?" Donna asked her.

"Yeah, positive. I can't do this anymore," Martha said "You'll be the same one day."

"Not me," Donna said "Never! How could I ever go back to normal life after seeing all this?" She looks back and sees that the Doctor and Rose were a few step behind them "I'm gonna travel with those two forever." They hug each other.

"Good luck," Martha told Donna.

"And you,"Donna said

Donna stops while Martha and the Doctor and Rose walk a few steps ahead.

"We're making a habit of this," the Doctor told Martha.

"Yeah," Martha said agreeing with him "And you'd think it'd get easier." she looks at them "All those things you both have been ready to die for. I thought for a moment there you both finally found something worth living for besides each other."

"Oh... there's always something worth living for, Martha," He told her and they both hug each other and Martha then hugs Rose.

"Bye, Doctor," she said looking at the Doctor "Bye, Rose," she added looking at Rose

"Goodbye. Doctor Jones," the Doctor told her.

"Goodbye, Martha," Rose said.

They turns back and walks to the Tardis with Donna.

Later Inside the Tardis Donna entered the console room and noticed that both the Doctor and Rose looked sad "Why do you both look sad?" She asked them and they ignored her and soon she turned the Doctor around and Rose followed suit and Donna said "Do you see that pain in there?" Donna asked "That doesn't mean you both were wrong to let her in. It proves that you were right, Doctor."

The three of them exchanged looks at each other for a moment and then the Doctor asked her "What do we do now?"

"We go on," Donna answered "We live. We remember. What else can we do?" A few seconds later Rose looked at the console and asked her "Where do you want to go?"

"Let's find a new world," Donna said "For Jenny." The three smile before both the Doctor and Rose piloted the tardis.

 **Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well... Rose. Because I don't know how to write her properly. And I still need a Beta-reader.**


	59. The Unicorn and the Wasp Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC.**

The peace and quiet of the garden of a manor house is disturbed by the sound of the Tardis materializing. The Doctor steps out, followed by Rose and Donna and breathed deeply. There's a loud buzz as they walk towards the house.

"Smell that air. Grass and lemonade... and a little bit of mint. A hint of mint, must be the 1920s," the Doctor said.

"You both can tell what year it is just by smelling?" Donna asked them.

"Oh yeah!" he responded.

"Or maybe that big vintage car coming up the drive gave it away," she guessed.

"He was only kidding we literally can't smell the year," Rose said. "however we can sense what time of day it is."

A horn beeped and Rose yelped, jumping out of the way. The car pulled up at the entrance to the manor. The butler and a young footman came out of the house. The butler said, "The Professor's baggage, Richard, step lively!"

The footman went for the baggage, while a man stepped out of the car and walked to the entrance. "Good afternoon, Professor Peach."

Professor Peach greeted, "Hello, Greeves old man." A vicar rode up the drive on his bike. "Ah, Reverend."

The Reverend smiled, "Professor Peach! Beautiful day." He got off the bike. "The lord's in his heaven, all's right with the world."

The butler, Greeves, said, "Reverend Golightly. Lady Eddison requests you make yourselves comfortable in your rooms. Cocktails will be served on the lawn from half past four."

Professor Peach said, "You go on up, I have to check something in the library."

The Reverend asked, "Oh?"

Professor Peach finished, "Alone."

The Reverend said, "This is supposed to be a party! All this work will be the death of you."

During this, The Doctor, Rose and Donna hid in a bush, listening in on the conversation. Donna said excitedly,

"Never mind Planet Zog, a party in the 1920s, that's more like it!"

"Problem is, we haven't been invited," the Doctor said and he takes out his psychic paper out, grinning. "Oh I forgot, yes we have!"

"Doctor, you better not wear the Tux of doom to this party," Rose said.

"No worries Rose I'm not going to change outfit, I'll just take off my coat and you two get dressed into dresses.

They go back to the Tardis so Rose and Donna could change outfits Rose finished changing outfits first, wearing a pink 1920s dress.

The Doctor taps on the Tardis doors impatiently, waiting for Donna to finish changing outfits "We'll be late for cocktails!"

Just then, Donna steps out of the Tardis wearing a 1920s style brown dress.

"Doctor, what d'you think? Flapper or slapper?" She asked the Time Lord.

The Doctor looks her up and down enquiringly, but then smiles as he speaks, linking arms with Rose "Flapper. You look lovely, Donna!"

In the garden of the manor, a footman adjusted the music player. Classical music played as a dark skinned woman clapped impatiently at the staff, noticing the Doctor, Rose and Donna heading for them. "Look sharp, we have guests!" The woman said.

"Good afternoon!" the Doctor said waving his hand

A footman, Davenport, walked over to serve them "Drinks sir? Ladies?"

"Sidecar, please," Donna said.

"And a lime and soda, thank you," the Doctor said.

"Same," Rose answered.

Davenport nodded and walked away while Greeves introduced a middle aged blonde lady in a navy blue dress, "May I announce, Lady Clemency Eddison."

Lady Eddison walks over to greet the Doctor, Rose and Donna. The Doctor holds his hand out for a shake. "Lady Eddison."

"Forgive me, but who exactly might you be... and what are you doing here?"

"I'm the Doctor. The young blonde with me is my wife, Rose. And this is Miss Donna Noble... of the Chiswick Nobles."

"Good afternoon, my lady," Donna said putting on a posh accent,reminding Rose of when she did a scottish accent to Queen Victoria and when Martha tried to do an elizabethan English accent to Shakespeare. "Topping day, what? Spiffing! Top hole!"

"No, no, no, no, no," the Doctor whispered to her "Don't do that, don't." He takes out his psychic paper and presents it to Lady Eddison.

"We were thrilled to receive your invitation, my lady," he said "We met at the Ambassador's reception."

"Doctor, how could I forget you?" She said "But one must be sure with the Unicorn on the loose."

"A unicorn? Brilliant! Where?" The Doctor asked, gleefully.

"The Unicorn. The jewel thief. And nobody knows who he is. He's just struck again, snatched Lady Babington's pearls right from under her nose," Lady Eddison explained.

"Funny place to wear pearls," Donna mutters to the Doctor and Rose, and she snorted as Davenport handed them their drinks. and Greeves introduces two newcomers, and elderly man in wheelchair and a young man pushing him "May I announce, the Colonel Hugh Curbishley, the Honourable Roger Curbishley."

"My husband. And my son," Lady Eddison said.

"Forgive me for not rising," the colonel said "Never been the same ever since that flu epidemic back in '18."

"My word, you are a super lady," Roger said to Donna.

"Oh, I like the cut of your jib. Chin chin," Donna said

"Hello, I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said shaking Roger's hands "and the blonde with me is my wife, Rose."

"How do you do?" Roger asked him.

"Very well."

Davenport offers Roger a drink "Your usual, sir?"

"Ah, thank you Davenport. Just how I like it."

"How come she's an Eddison but her husband and son are Curbishleys?" Donna asked the Doctor and Rose.

"The Eddison title descends through her," the Doctor explained "One day Roger will be a lord."

The butler introduces another woman walking into the garden "Robina Redmond!"

"She's the absolute hit of the social scene, a must," Lady Eddison said and she greets Robina as they shake hands "Miss Redmond!"

"Spiffing to meet you at last, my lady," Robina said "What super fun!"

The Reverend walked into the group Greeves introduced him, "Reverend Arnold Golightly."

"Ah, Reverend. How are you? I heard about the church last Thursday night. Those ruffians breaking in," Lady Eddison said shaking his hands and walked together over to where Colonel is sitting on his wheelchair.

"You apprehended them, I hear," the Colonel said

"As the Christian Fathers taught me," the Reverend said "We must forgive them their trespasses. Quite literally."

"Some of these young boys deserve a decent thrashing," Roger said

"Couldn't agree more, sir," Davenport said, with a meaningful look.

"Typical. All the decent men are on the other bus," Donna whispered to the Doctor and Rose.

"You're absolutely,right," Rose said.

"Or Gallifreyans," the Doctor muttered at the same time.

"Now, my lady, what about this special guest you promised us?" Roger asked.

"Here she is, a lady who needs no introduction!" Lady Eddison said, pointing to a woman with red hair, who entered the group and Everyone starts clapping.

"No, no, please. Don't. Thank you, Lady Eddison. Honestly, there's no need." She held out her hand to the Doctor. "Agatha Christie."

"What about her?" Donna asked her.

"That's me," she said.

"Nooo," Donna said in disbelief. "You're kidding."

"Agatha Christie," he said shaking her hand "I was just talking about you the other day. I said, I bet she's brilliant. I'm the Doctor. The blonde is my wife, Rose, and this is Donna. Oh, I love your stuff. What a mind. You fool me every time. Well, almost every time. Well, once or twice. Well, once. But it was a good once."

"You're such a strange person," Agatha told the Doctor.

"Tell me about it," Rose muttered

"The thrill is in the chase, never in the capture," Agatha added.

Lady Eddison comes over "Mrs Christie, I'm so glad you could come," Lady eddison said "I'm one of your greatest followers. I've read all six of your books. Is, ah, Mr Christie not joining us?"

"Is he needed?" Agatha said "Can't a woman make her own way in the world?"

"Don't give my wife ideas," the colonel said,laughing.

"Now Mrs Christie, I have a question," Roger said "Why a Belgian detective?"

The Doctor and Rose goes to the colonel "Excuse me, Colonel. Can we borrow that newspaper for a moment?"

"Certainly," he said and the colonel gives it to them and read the date and they looked at each other because the date was 'December 4, 1926; the day that Agatha Christie disappeared.

"Belgians make such lovely buns," Agatha explained and everyone in the group laughs.

"I say, where on earth is Professor Peach?" Roger said "He'd love to meet Mrs Christie."

"Said he was going to the library," the Reverend said.

The Doctor and Rose beckons to Donna and she walks over.

"Miss Chandrakala, would you go and collect the professor?" Lady Eddison said to the dark skinned woman.

"At once, milady," Miss Chandrakala said, walking off

"The date on this newspaper," the Doctor told Donna.

"What about it?" Donna asked

"It's the day Agatha Christie disappeared," Rose explained

"She'd just discovered her husband was having an affair," the Doctor said

"You'd never think to look at her," Donna said " Smiling away."

"Well, she's British and moneyed," the Doctor said "That's what they do. They carry on. Except for this one time. No one knows exactly what happened, she just vanished. A vintage car by a lake. Her car will be found tomorrow morning by the side of a lake. Ten days later, Agatha Christie turns up in a hotel in Harrogate and Agatha standing in front of "The Harrogate Hotel", looking confused. Said she'd lost her memory. She never spoke about the disappearance till the day she died, but whatever it was..."

"It's about to happen," Donna finished

"Right here, right now," he confirmed

Suddenly Miss Chandrakala comes out of the house running and shouts "Professor! The library! Murder! Murder!"

Everyone ran into the house and The Doctor, Rose, Donna and Agatha enter the library.

The Doctor runs to the body, he bends down and takes his glasses out and puts them on and the butler came in arrives next. "Oh my goodness."

"Bashed on the head. Blunt instrument. Watch broke as he fell," he said and he checks the watch on Professor Peach's hand "time of death was quarter past four."

He gets up and starts searching the papers on the desk.

"Bit of pipe," Donna said as she lifts up a pipe lying next to the body. "Call me Hercule Poirot, but I reckon that's blunt enough."

Agatha picks something out of the grate.

"Nothing worth killing for in that lot, dry as dust," the Doctor said

"Hold on," Donna said "The body in the library? I mean, Professor Peach, in the library, with the lead piping?"

The voices of the other members of the party drift in to the room. They gather in to the room, look down in horror and disgust, and all talk simultaneously.

"Let me see," Lady Eddison said.

"Out of my way!" The Colonel said

"Gerald!" Lady Eddison gasped

"Saints preserve us," the Reverend said

"Oh, how awful..." Robina said

"Someone should call the police," Agatha said.

"You don't have to," the Doctor said as he flashes his psychic paper around. "Chief Inspector Smith from Scotland Yard. Known as the Doctor. Rose, the blonde is my with who'll help me and Miss Noble is the plucky young girl who helps me out."

"I say," Lady Eddison said.

"Mrs Christie was right. Go into the sitting room. me and Rose will question each of you in turn."

"Come along, do as the Doctor says. Leave the room undisturbed," Agatha said as she and everyone but the Doctor, Rose and Donna leave.

"The plucky young girl who helps me out?" Donna repeated, confused.

The Doctor gets down on the ground. "No policewomen in 1926."

"Rose, would you want to pluck your husband?" Donna asked Rose but she doesn't answers "Nevermind, why don't we phone the real police?"

"Well the last thing we want is PC Plod sticking his nose in," Rose said as the Doctor scrapes some slime off the floor with a stick.

"Yeah, exactly what Rose said, Especially now I've found this! Morphic residue."

"Morphic?" Donna said "Doesn't sound very 1926."

"It isn't," Rose said "It's left behind when certain species genetically re-encode."

"The murderer is an alien," Donna said sarcastically.

"Which means, one of that lot is an alien in human form," the Doctor stated.

"Yeah, but think about it," Donna said. "There's a murder, a mystery, and Agatha Christie."

"So?" He said "Happens to us all the time."

"It actually does," Rose said as he smells the slime then puts in under Rose's nose and then put it under Donna's nose.

"No, but isn't that a bit weird?" Donna asked "Agatha Christie didn't walk around surrounded by murders. Not really. I mean that's like meeting Charles Dickens, and he's surrounded by ghosts at Christmas."

"Well..." the Doctor starts.

"He actually did," Rose said, "we'll tell you about it after all this is over."

"Oh, come on! It's not like we could drive across country and find Enid Blyton having tea with Noddy. Could we? Noddy's not real," donna said "Is he? Tell me there's no Noddy!"

"There's no Noddy," he assured her before they head out the library.

"Next thing you know," Donna said "one of you will be telling me it's like Murder On The Orient Express, and they all did it!"

While she says that they meet Agatha at the bottom of the staircase. "Murder on the Orient Express?"

"Oh, yeah. One of your best!" Donna told her.

Donna," Rose whispered "not yet. 'Murder on the Orient express won't be released till January 1st, 1934."

"Marvellous idea though," Agatha said.

"Yeah," Donna said "Tell you what, copyright Donna Noble, okay?"

"Anyway!" The Doctor said Agatha, Rose and I will question the suspects, Donna, you search the bedrooms," He told Donna "Look for clues."

"Any more residue," he whispered to her as he gives her a large magnifying glass "You'll need this."

"Is that for real?" Donna asked him.

"Go on. You're ever so plucky." He said and as She was not too pleased, Donna heads upstairs, while the Doctor and Rose beams at Agatha.

"Right then! Solving a murder mystery with Agatha Christie, brilliant!" He said

"How like children to have fun," Agatha told him "while there's disaster all around him."

"Sorry, yeah," he said.

"I'll work with you and your wife, gladly," Agatha told him "But for the sake of justice. Not your own amusement."

"Yeah," he said

As they entered the sitting room (Living room) they called the Reverend and he entered the room and he sat down in the chair in the middle of the room while Agatha sat in a chair near the Doctor and Rose who were both standing near a fireplace.

"Now then, Reverend," the Doctor said "Where were you at a quarter past four?"

"Let me think. Oh yes, I remember," the Reverend said "I was unpacking in my room."

"So," Rose said "you didn't have an alibi, then."

"You were alone?" Agatha said.

"With the Lord," the Reverend said "one is never truly alone, Rose?" He left the room and then they called in Roger who sat in the same chair that the Reverend did.

"And where were you?" The Doctor asked him.

"Let me think... I was, um... Oh, yes, I was taking a constitutional, in the fields behind the house," Roger said. "Just taking a stroll, that's all."

"Alone?"

"Oh, yes, all alone," Roger said "Totally alone! Absolutely alone. Completely, all of the time. I wandered lonely as the proverbial cloud, there was no-one else with me, not at all. Not ever!"

By the way Roger was saying 'alone', the Doctor and Rose both guessed that he was with that Davenport boy and Roger left the room.

They then called in Robina who sat in the same place as the Reverend and Roger did. "And where were you?" The Doctor asked him.

"At a quarter past four?" Robina said "Well, I went to the toilet when I arrived, and then, um... Oh, yes, I remember. I was preparing myself, positively buzzing with excitement about the party... and the super fun of meeting Lady Eddy."

"We've only got your word for it," the Doctor told her.

"That's your problem, not mine," Robina told them, before leaving.

They called in the Colonel who sat in the same chair as the others did "And where were you, sir?" The Doctor asked him.

"Quarter past four?" The colonel said "Dear me, let me think... Ah, yes, I remember. I was in my study, reading through some military memoirs. Fascinating stuff." But in reality he was actually watching some erotic pictures.

"Took me back to my days in the army. Started reminiscing..." He said as he has a flashback within a flashback as the Colonel in the flashback remembers watching a revue with cancan dancers.

"Mafeking, you know... Terrible war," he added.

"Colonel, snap out of it," the Doctor said.

The Colonel gets out of the revue flashback, but is still in the first one of watching pictures in his study.

"I was in me study..."

"No, my husband means, right out of it!" Rose said and the Colonel snaps out of the first flashback as well.

"Oh, sorry. Got a bit carried away there," he apologized and then he left the room as he got back in his wheelchair and Lady Eddison came in an sat in the same chair.

"And where were you at a quarter past four, milady?" the Doctor asked her.

"Now let me see..." she said "Yes, I remember. I was sitting in the Blue Room, taking my afternoon tea. It's a ritual of mine, I needed to gather strength for the duty of hostess. I then proceeded to the lawn where I met both of you, Doctor and Rose. And I said, "And who exactly might you be and what are you doing here?" And Doctor, you said, "I'm the Doctor. The young blonde with me is my wife, Rose. And this is Miss Donna Noble."

"Yes, yes, you can stop now," he said.

"We were there for that bit," Rose said

LADY EDDISON: "Of course," she said and burps "Excuse me," she apologized and leaves the room.

With all suspects questioned, the Doctor, Rose and Agatha are walking up and down the room, trying to solve the mystery.

"No alibis for any of them," Agatha said 'The secret adversary remains hidden. We must look for a motive, use the little grey cells."

"Oh, yes, little grey cells," the Doctor said "good old Poirot."

He sits down to the chair the suspects were using.

"Do you know, we've been to Belgium, yeah. I remember.." he said as he remembers walking in a forest with a machete and armed with bow and arrows,with Rose following him cutting down plants to clear a path. "Me and Rose were deep in the Ardennes, trying to find Charlemagne. He'd been kidnapped by an insane computer." Rose facepalmed herself as he said this.

"Doctor!" Agatha said to snap him out of his flashback "Doctor!"

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Charlemagne lived centuries ago!" Agatha said.

"I've got a very good memory," the Doctor said.

"For such an experienced detective, you missed a big clue," Agatha told him.

"What, that bit of paper you nicked out the fire?" the Doctor told her.

"You were looking the other way!" She told him.

"Yeah, but I saw you reflected in the glass of the bookcase," he explained

"You crafty man," he said

The three of them smile at each other.

"This is all that was left," Agatha said andRose followed by the Doctor rushes to her and they try to decipher the writing

"What's that first letter? N or M?" The Doctor asked.

"Doctor," Rose said "I think it's an 'M'."

"Rose is right," Agatha said "It's an M. The word is maiden."

"Maiden!" he exclaimed "What does that mean?" 

"We're still no further forward,"Agatha said "Our nemesis remains at large. Unless Miss Noble's found something."

Upstairs, Donna tries to open a door but it is locked and suddenly Greeves, the butler appears behind her and she lets out a surprised little scream.

"You won't find anything in there," he told her.

"How come it's locked?" She asked him

"Lady Eddison commands it to be so," He explained.

"And I command it to be otherwise," Donna said 'Scotland Yard, pip-pip." Reluctant, he moves forward to unlock the door.

"Why's it locked in the first place?" She asked him

"Many years ago, when my father was butler to the family, Lady Eddison returned from India with malaria," Greeves explained "She locked herself in this room for six months until she recovered. Since then, the room has remained undisturbed." He opens the door and Donna steps in.

"There's nothing in here," Greeves said.

"How long's it been empty?" She asked

"Forty years," he answered.

"Why would she seal it off?" She asked "All right, I need to investigate, you just... butle off." She closes the door behind herself and starts to look around. She finds a big teddy bear on the bed, then hears a buzz of an insect.

"1926, they've still got bees," she muttered "Oh, what a noise! All right, busy bee, I'll let you out. Hold on, I shall find you with my amazing powers of detection."

As she walks to the window, she lifts up the giant magnifying glass and she pulls aside the heavy curtains hiding the view, and sees a giant wasp. She screams as the wasp breaks through the glass.

"That's impossible," she said and as she feels threatened by the wasp, she backs to the window. "Doctor! Rose!"

The wasp is about to attack, but she holds out the magnifying glass and focuses the sunlight on it's body, stopping it for a moment.

"Doctor! Rose!" She yells as she runs out of the room and shuts the door and the wasp stings its stinger through the wood and she screams. The Doctor, Rose and Agatha then arrives running as they heard her scream.

"It's a giant wasp," Donna said, panicked, trying to say calmly.

"What do you mean, a giant wasp, Donna?" Rose asked.

"Rose, I mean, a wasp that's giant!"Donna said.

"It's only a silly little insect," Agatha told her.

"When I say giant," Donna said "I don't mean big, I mean flippin' enormous! Look at its sting!"

They look down at the huge sting, stuck into the door.

"Let me see," the Doctor said and as he opens the door and enters the room he saw that the wasp was gone.

"It's gone," the Doctor said as "Buzzed off." He goes to the window and look outside as he said that.

"But that's fascinating..." Agatha said as she bows to examine the sting.

"D-D-D-Don't touch it!" He said as he runs to her and Stops her "Don't touch it! Let me..." He collects some slime from the sting into a test tube. "Giant wasp... Well, tons of amorphous insectivorous lifeforms, but none in this galactic vector."

"I think I understood some of those words," Agatha said "Enough to know that you're completely potty."

"Lost its sting though, that makes it defenceless," Donna said.

"Nah, creature this size, got to be able to grow a new one," Rose said.

"Can we return to sanity? There are no such things as giant wasps," Agatha said.

"Exactly," he said "So, question is, what's it doing here?"

 **Fun fact 1: Agatha Christie was actually a redhead in real life I learned this as I was watching the episode on Amazon Prime with the Trivia/Goofs/ Factual Errors part of the X-ray.**

 **Fun fact 2: Everybody with European Ancestry is descended from Holy Roman Emperor Charlemagne and I'm of European descent British, Irish French and German.**

 **When the doctor talks about that Charlemagne was kidnapped by an insane computer he's mentioning the short story 'The Lonely Computer' which I haven't read I just know this from the wikia site.**

 **Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well... Rose. Because I don't know how to write her properly. And I still need a Beta-reader.**


	60. The Unicorn and the Wasp Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC.**

As they walked away they walked down the stairs and heard a thud and a scream as a gargoyle falls off the roof and they run out and saw Miss Chandrakala on the ground, with the Gargoyle on her stomach and they kneel beside her.

"The... poor... little... child..." was all she muttered before dying and then they hear a buzz, the Doctor looks up and sees the giant wasp.

"There!" He shouts as the wasp flies off "Come on!" He said as they ran back inside the house.

"Hey, this makes a change," Donna said "there's a monster, and we're chasing it."

"You're right Donna this is a change," Rose said agreeing with Donna.

"Can't be a monster," Agatha said in disbelief "it's a trick, they do it with mirrors!"

The Doctor, Rose, Donna and Agatha all ran up the stairs and found the wasp stuck as they saw its stinger on the ceiling of an arch- shaped room, trying to get through.

"Oh my god, that's holy," Agatha said.

"Oh, but you are wonderful!" The Doctor said and The wasp gets through and faces them "Now, just stop, stop there!"

The wasp then flies at them and they dodged and the wasp clashed into the wall scraping some paint off with its stinger"Oi, fly boy!" Donna shouts at the wasp and points the magnifying glass at the wasp and it flies off.

"Don't let it get away! Quick! Before it reverts back to human form," the Doctor said as they get up and they run down the stairs and stop at the end of an empty corridor.

"Where are you?"Rose said

"Do as she says," the Doctor said "Come on! There's nowhere to run. Show yourself!"

The doors along the corridor open and all the guests and family emerge from their rooms "Oh, that's just cheating," he muttered

Soon everyone gathers in the drawing room,Lady Eddison and Roger were sitting on a couch, Agatha, Donna and Robina on another, the Reverend sitting on a chair, the butler stood behind the couches, the Doctor and Rose stood near the windows.

"My faithful companion, this is terrible!" Lady Eddison said as she sobbed in tears.

"Excuse me, my lady, but she was on her way to tell you something," Davenport reported.

"She never found me," Lady Eddison said "She had an appointment with death instead."

"She said 'The poor little child'," Rose said "Does that mean anything to anyone?" She asked her.

"No children in this house for years," the Colonel said as he looks at his son and Davenport "highly unlikely there will be any," he added and clears his throat.

"Mrs Christie, you must have twigged something,"Lady Eddison said "You've written simply the best detective stories."

"Tell us, what would Poirot do?" The Reverend asked.

"Heavens sake! Cards on the table, woman," the Colonel said "You should be helping us."

"But, I'm merely a writer," Agatha said.

"But surely you can crack it," Robina said "These events, they're exactly like one of your plots."

"That's what I've been saying," Donna said "Agatha, that's gotta mean something."

"But, what? I've no answers. None. I'm sorry, all of you, I'm truly sorry, but I've failed," Agatha said. If anyone can help us then it's the Doctor and his wife, not me." Everyone suddenly looks at the Doctor and Rose.

The Doctor and Rose walked outside and both Donna and Agatha follows them.

"We're just going to analyse the venom in my handy police hut," the Doctor said as they reach the Tardis, he took out his key to the Tardis to unlock it "I would let you in, Agatha, but bit of a squeeze"

As they enter the Tardis Rose closed the door and they examined the slim that he got from the stinger as they examined it in the console room, they found that it belonged to a Vespiform.

Meanwhile with Donna she walked up to Agatha who was sitting at an iron Gazebo and she sits next to her.

"Do you know what I think?" Donna said "Those books of yours, one day they could turn them into films, they could be talking pictures."

"Talking pictures?" Agatha said "Pictures that... talk? What do you mean?"

"Oh, blimey, I've done it again," Donna muttered

"I appreciate you trying to be kind, but you're right, these murders are like my own creations," Agatha said "It's as though someone's mocking me, and I've had enough scorn for one lifetime."

"Yeah... Thing is, I had this bloke once, I was engaged, and I loved him, I really did," Donna said, telling her about Lance "Turns out he was lying through his teeth. But d'you know what? I moved on. I was lucky, I found the Doctor and Rose, it's changed my life. There's always someone else."

"I see," Agatha said "Is my marriage the stuff of gossip now?"

"No," Donna said "I just...I'm sorry."

"No matter," Agatha said "The stories are true. I found my husband with another woman. A younger, prettier woman, isn't it always the way?"

"Well, mine was with a giant spider, but, same difference,"Donna said, talking about the empress of the Racnoss.

"You, Rose and the Doctor talk such wonderful nonsense."

"Agatha, people love your books, they really do, they're gonna be reading them for years to come."

"If only," Agatha said, not believing her "Try as I might it's hardly great literature, now that's beyond me. I'm afraid my books will be forgotten, like ephemera."

"Hello, what's that?" She said as she spots something in the flowerbeds in front of them and she gets up followed by Donna. "Those flower beds were perfectly neat earlier, now some of the stalks are bent over." She picks something up and saw that it was a small box.

"There you go," Donna said :who'd ever notice that? You're brilliant!"

The Doctor and Rose came up to them and Donna showed them the box and they go to the room they were questioning the suspects,Donna and Agatha sat down in 2 different cairs, and the Doctor opens the box and saw that It's full of strange tools.

"Oh! Someone came here tooled up," the Doctor said "The sort of stuff a thief would use."

"The Unicorn," Agatha gasped "He's here!"

"The Unicorn and the wasp," the Doctor said as Greeves enter the room holding a plate with 4 drinks.

"Your drinks, ladies. Doctor," Greeves said.

"Very good, Greeves," the Doctor said as he took his drink followed by Rose and they both sat down in two chairs in front of the ones Agatha and Donna wee sitting at, Donna and Agatha and the butler leaves the room.

"How about the science stuff, what did you both find?" Donna asked the Doctor.

The Doctor pulls out the test tube.

"Vespiform sting," he said "Vespiforms have got hives in the Silfrax galaxy."

"Again," Agatha said "you talk like Edward Lear."

"But for some reason," He said 'this one's behaving like a character in one of your books."

Rose sips at her drink.

"Come on, Agatha, what would Miss Marple do?" Donna asked "She'd have overheard something vital by now, because the murderer thinks she's just a harmless old lady."

"Clever idea," Agatha said "Miss Marple? Who writes those?"

"Um, copyright Donna Noble, add it to the list," Donna said as she realizes that she didn't write Miss Marple yet.

"Doctor... Donna..." Rose said

"What wrong, Rose?" He asked

"Okay, we could split the copyright," Donna said, not hearing Rose.

"Something inhibiting my enzymes," she said and she convulses in agony "Argh" she yelled. "I've been poisoned!"

"What do we do? doctor, What do we do?!" Donna asked.

Agatha and the Doctor crouches beside Rose, trying to find a way to help, and Agatha smells her drink.

"Bitter almonds! It's cyanide! Sparkling cyanide!" Agatha said and Rose gets up and runs out of the room, stumbling and the Doctor, Donna and Agatha follow her.

They burst into the kitchen. The Doctor goes to Davenport. "Ginger beer! My wife needs ginger beer! Where is it?"

"She's gone mad!" One of the waitresses said.

"Over there" Davenport said, pointing at the shelf, and the Doctor goes over to the self grabs it and gave it to Rose who drank a little before spitting it out, then pours the rest of it on her head.

"I'm an expert in poisons, Doctor," Agatha said "I'm sorry, for your wife, there's no cure! It's fatal!"

"Not for us! We can stimulate the inhibited enzymes into reversal... Protein! she needs protein!" The Doctor said

Rose leans on the worktop, panting in agony, while Donna and Agatha search the kitchen supplies for her.

"Walnuts?" Donna said as she shows him a jar of proteins.

"Brilliant!" He said as he took them from Donna and gave the to Rose who then gobbles down the walnuts.

"Salt, she needs something salty!" The Doctor said.

"What about this?" Donna asked as she grabs and shows him a brown bag.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"Salt!"

"That's too salty!" He said.

"Oh, that's too salty!" Donna said sarcastically, exasperated.

Agatha hands him a jar. "What about this?!"

He opens the jar and gives it to Rose who gobbles the contents.

"What's that?" Donna asked Agatha.

"Anchovies!" She replied

"She needs a shock, but I don't know how to shock her.

"Alright then," Donna said as she goes to Rose "Big shock, coming up!" She grabs her and kisses her and then she lets her go, and the Rose breathes out a cloud of grey smoke.

Donna, Agatha and the kitchen staff stare at her, shocked.

"Detox!" the Doctor said. "I must do that some time with Rose!"

Donna gives him a nasty look.

"I mean, with Rose," he said

"I would love to have Sex with you after all this is over," Rose said.

"Rose, you are impossible!" Agatha said in disbelief "Who are you?"

The Doctor then runs out the room and Rose, Donna and Agatha follows.

They arrive at the stairs and the Doctor grabs a wood hammer that was next to a gong and hits the gong with the hammer multiple times.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Donna asked.

"It's dinner time," he explained before continuing to hit the gong with the gong and Lady Eddison, Roger and the Colonel, Robina and the Reverend come down and they told them that it was dinner time and they go to the dining room where the servants gave them their food.

Meanwhile outside there was a thunderstorm going on.

"A terrible day for all of us," the Doctor said. "The Professor struck down, Miss Chandrakala taken cruelly from us... and yet we still take dinner."

"We are British, Doctor," Lady Eddison said "What else must we do?"

"Then someone tried to poison Rose," he added "Any one of you had the chance to put cyanide in her drink and possibly in my drink as well. But it rather gave me an idea."

"And what would that be?" The Reverend asked.

"Well, poison," he said "Drink up!" as he said that he gets suspicious looks from everyone except Rose. "I've laced the soup with pepper."

"Ah, I thought it was jolly spicy," the Colonel said.

"But the active ingredient of pepper is piperine," the Doctor added "Traditionally used as an insecticide."

Everyone but the Rose all stare at each other, confused "So, anyone got the shivers?"

Just then there was a strike of lightning and the window is blown open violently open, and the candles blow out as the room goes all dark.

"What the deuce is that!?" The Colonel shouts.

"Listen... listen, listen, listen!" The Doctor said and they all go quiet and as they listened, they heard a waspy buzz.

"No, it can't be..." Lady Eddison said looking around, shocked at what she just heard.

Then there was another strike of lightning and Agatha suddenly stood up "Show yourself, demon!"

"Nobody move! No, don't, stay where you are!" Rose said as everyone began to move and the Vespiform suddenly shows itself.

"Out, out, out, out!" The Doctor shouts as everyone spreads out and the Doctor, pushing Agatha in front of him, ends up in a small room together with Rose, Donna and Greeves.

"Not you, Agatha," the Doctor told her "You've got a long, long life to live yet," he added as he takes a sword from a wall decoration.

"Well, we know the butler didn't do it!" Donna said.

"Exactly!" Rose agreed.

The Doctor removes the sword from it's scabbard "Then who did?" He said as they go back into the room. They found that most of the people didn't leave the dining room, Robina sits in astonishment, gasping, the Colonel is topsy-turvy on his wheelchair, Lady Eddison is at the head of the table, Davenport is on the ground, and the Reverend is to the side of the room.

"My jewelry!" Lady Edison said as she feels her neck for her necklace "The Firestone! It's gone! Stolen!"

"Roger." Davenport said as he sees Roger's head was lying in a bowl, and with a knife in his back, as Robina sees this she covers her mouth with her hand and screams.

Lady Eddison walks over to her son's body shaking her head in disbelief. "My son... my child!" She said hugging him as she cries with grief.

Soon the Doctor, Rose and Agatha went back to the drawing room, Agatha sits on the sofa and the Doctor stands in front of the fireplace, holding Rose's hand, thinking to himself, when suddenly Donna walks in and sits next to Agatha.

"That poor footman," Donna said after learning that Roger and Davenport had a secret sexual relationship going on "Roger's dead and he can't even mourn him. 1926, it's more like the dark ages."

"Did you enquire after the necklace?" Agatha asked Donna.

"Lady Eddison bought it back from India," Donna told her "It's worth thousands."

"It can sting, it can fly," the Doctor said pondering, outloud "It could wipe us all out in seconds, why is it playing this game?"

"Every murder is essentially the same," Agatha noted "They are committed because somebody wants something."

"What does a Vespiform want?" The doctor added

"I agree with you, because this isn't normal Vespiform behavior," Rose said.

"Doctor, Rose both of stop it," Agatha said "The murderer is as human as we all are."

"You're right!" The Doctor said with sudden realization. He walks over and kneels to Agatha.

"Ah, I've been so caught up with giant wasps that I've forgotten. You're the expert!"

"I'm not, I've told you!" She said. "I'm just a... purveyor of nonsense."

"No, no, no, no, no!" He said "Because plenty of people write detective stories, but yours are the best! And why? Why are you so good, Agatha Christie?" He added.

"Because you understand! You've lived... you've fought... you've had your heart broken," he explained "You know about people... their passions, their hope, and despair, and anger. All of those tiny, huge things, that can turn the most ordinary person into a killer. Just think, Agatha! If anyone can solve this... it's you!"

The Doctor soons calls everyone in and he stood in front of them "I've called you here on this endless night, because we have a murderer in our midst," he explained "And when it comes to detection, there's none finer. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you... Agatha Christie!"

The Doctor takes a seat next to Rose who was sitting next to Donna as Agatha takes his spot.

"This is a crooked house. A house of secrets. To understand the solution, we must examine them all. Starting with you," she said, looking in the direction of Lady Edison, but then turns to Robina. "Miss Redmond."

They all looked at her "But I'm innocent, surely?" Robina protested

"You've never met these people and these people have never met you," Agatha said. "I think the real Robina Redmond never left London, you're impersonating her!"

"How silly! What proof do you have?"

"You said you went to the toilet..." Agatha stated, reminding her of the conversation that she, Rose and the Doctor had with her when they interrogated her.

"Oh, I know this," Donna said "If she was really posh, she'd say 'loo'."

Agatha reaches down to the coffee table and lifts up the Unicorn's box. "Earlier today, Miss Noble and I found this on the lawn. Right beneath your bathroom window. You must have heard that Miss Noble was searching the bedrooms, so you panicked. You ran upstairs and disposed of the evidence."

"I've never seen that thing before in my life," Robina told her.

"What's inside it?" Lady Eddison asked and Agatha opens the box to reveal its contents.

"The tools of your trade, Miss Redmond," Agatha said "Or should I say... the Unicorn?" She said, as she shows the tools that were inside the box to everyone and as Agatha said that they all stares at Robina, shocked, while some gasped as well.

"You came to this house with one sole intention," Agatha said "To steal the Firestone!"

Robina looks at Agatha closely in the eye, before getting up from her seat. Her voice and her accent changes to a Cockney accent, her whole attitude changes as well.

"Oh, alright then. It's a fair cop," Robina said as she walks around them. "Yes, I'm the bleedin' Unicorn also known as Ada Mullins. Ever so nice to meet you, I don't think," she stops walking around "I took my chance in the dark and nabbed it," she added as she pulls the Firestone out from inside her dress. "Go on then, you knobs. Arrest me, sling me in jail!" She then throws the Firestone to the Doctor, who catches it.

"So, is she the murderer?" Donna asked.

"Don't be so thick," Ada told her "I might be a thief, but I ain't no killer."

"Quite," Agatha agreed. "There are darker motives at work. And in examining this household, we come to you," Agatha said as she looks at Lady Edison again, but then turns away and looks at "Colonel!"

"Damn it, woman!" The Colonel said "You with your perspicacity! You've rumbled me," he added as he stood up from his wheelchair 

"Hugh, you can walk!" Lady Eddison gasped, as she was surprised "But why?"

"My darling, how else could I be certain of keeping you by my side?" He explained.

"I don't understand," she said, confused on how he could still walk after the Spanish flu crippled him in 1918.

"You're still a beautiful woman, Clemency," he said "Sooner or later some chap will turn your head. I couldn't bear that. Staying in the chair was the only way I could be certain of keeping you."

"Confound it, Mrs Christie, how did you discover the truth?" He said tuning to Agatha.

"Um, actually I had no idea," Agatha answered "I was just going to say you're completely innocent."

"Oh," he said.

"Sorry," Agatha apologized.

"Uh, well, shall I sit down then?"

"Yeah, I think you better had," Agatha said and he sits down and Lady Eddison holds his hand.

"So he's not the murderer?" Donna asked.

"Indeed, not," Agatha confirmed "To find the truth let's return to this," she said as she takes the Firestone from the Doctor. "Far more than the Unicorn's object of desire. The Firestone has quite a history. Lady Eddison."

"I've done nothing," Lady Eddison hissed, as she was shocked at what she said.

"You brought it back from India, did you not? Before you met the Colonel," Agatha told her "You came home with malaria, and confined yourself to this house for six months, in a room that has been kept locked ever since, which I rather think means..."

"Stop, please," Lady Eddison begged.

"I'm so sorry," Agatha said. "But you had fallen pregnant in India. Unmarried and ashamed, you hurried back to England with your confidante, a young maid later to become housekeeper Miss Chandrakala."

"Clemency, is this true?" the Colonel asked Lady Eddison.

"My poor baby," she confirmed "I had to give him away. The shame of it."

"But you never said a word..." the Colonel said.

"I had no choice. Imagine the scandal," she told him "The family name! I'm British, I carry on."

"And it was no ordinary pregnancy," the Doctor stated.

"How can you know that?" Lady Eddison said, shocked.

"Excuse me Agatha," The Doctor said "this is my territory. But when you heard that buzzing sound in the dining room, you said 'It can't be.' Why did you say that?"

"You'd never believe it," she whispered.

"The Doctor and his wife both have opened my mind to believe many things," Agatha said as she sits down on the couch in front of Lad Eddison.

"It was forty years ago, in the heat of Delhi, late one night, Lady Eddison said "I was alone. And that's when I saw it, a dazzling light in the sky. The next day, he came to the house. Christopher, the most handsome man I'd ever seen. Our love blazed like a wildfire. I held nothing back. And in return... he showed me the incredible truth about himself. He'd made himself human, to learn about us. This was his true shape. I loved him so much, it didn't matter. But he was stolen from me. 1885, the year of the great monsoon. The river Jumna rose up and broke its banks. He was taken at the flood. But Christopher left me a parting gift, a jewel like no other. I wore it always, part of me never forgot. I kept it close. Always."

"Just like a man, flashes his family jewels, and you end up with a bun in the oven!" Ada said.

"A 'poor little child'," Agatha said "Forty years ago, Miss Chandrakala took that newborn babe to an orphanage. But Professor Peach worked it out. He found the birth certificate."

"Oh, that's maiden! Maiden name!" Donna said, realizng what she was saying.

"Precisely."

"So, she killed him?" Donna asked.

"I did not!" Lady Eddison cried.

"Miss Chandrakala feared that the Professor had unearthed your secret," Agatha said "She was coming to warn you."

"So, she killed her?" Donna insisted.

"I did not!" She cried.

"Lady Eddison," Agatha starts. "is innocent. Because at this point..." she said as she turns to "Doctor!"

He stood up from his seat and takes Agatha's place. "Thank you. At this point, when we consider the lies and the secrets, and the key to these events, then we have to consider..." he said as he points at "it was you, Donna Noble!" he said and she and Rose both stares at him in shock.

"What!? Who did I kill?"

"No, but you said it, all along. The vital clue. This whole thing is being acted out like a murder mystery," he explained "Which means..." he points to Agatha "it was you, Agatha Christie!"

"I beg your pardon, sir!" Agatha said, astounded.

"So, she killed them?" Donna asked.

"No! But she wrote! She wrote those brilliant, clever books," he explained "And who's her greatest admirer?" he said "The moving finger points at you..." he said as he points at "Lady Eddison!"

"Oh, leave me alone!" Lady Eddison said.

"So, she did kill them," Donna insisted.

"No!" the Doctor said "But just think, last Thursday night, what were you doing?" He asked Lady Eddison.

"I was... I was in the library. I was reading my favourite Agatha Christie, thinking about her plots, and how clever she must be," she answered "How is that relevant?"

"Just think," he said "What else happened on Thursday night?" The Doctor then looks at Reverend Golightly who stares back, confused.

"I'm sorry?" He asked the Doctor

"You said on the lawn, this afternoon. Last Thursday night, those boys broke into your church," the Doctor explained.

"That's correct," the Revenant confirmed "They did. I discovered the two of them. Thieves in the night, I was most perturbed. But, I apprehended them."

"Really?" the Doctor said as he was unconvinced "A man of God against two strong lads? A man in his forties? Or, should I say... forty years old, exactly?"

"Oh my god!" Lady Eddison said.

"Lady Eddison, your child, how old would he be now?" Rose asked her as she realizes what her husband was getting at.

"Forty! He's 40," Lady Eddison told them.

"Your child has come home," the Doctor told her.

"This is poppycock!" The Reverend laughs in disbelief.

"Oh?" the Doctor asked. "You said you were taught by the Christian Fathers. Meaning, you were raised in an orphanage."

"My son! can it be?" Lady Eddison asked the Reverend.

"You found those thieves, Reverend, and you got angry! A proper, deep anger, for the first time in your life, and it broke the genetic lock! You've changed!" The Doctor explained. "You realized your inheritance! After all these years, you knew who you were."

"Oh, and then it all kicks off," he added as he snatches the firestone from Agatha "'Cause this isn't just jewel. It's a Vespiform telepathic recorder! It's part of you, your brain, your very essence. When you activated, so did the Firestone. It beamed your full identity directly into your mind. And, at the same time, it absorbed the works of Agatha Christie, directly from Lady Eddison. It all became part of you."

"Mechanics of those novels formed a template in your brain. You've killed, in this pattern, because that's what you think the world is. Turns out, we are in the middle of a murder mystery," The Doctor said "One of yours, Dame Agatha," he told Agatha, forgetting that Agatha wasn't a Dame until 1971.

"Dame?"

"Oh, sorry, not yet."

"So he killed them? Yes? Definitely?" Donna asked.

"Yes," the Doctor and Rose answered as Agatha got up.

"Well," the Reverend said "This has certainly been a most entertaining evening."

Everyone stares at him "Really, you can't believe any of this surely, Lady Edizzzz..."

"Lady who?" Rose asked him.

"Lady Edizzzzzon..." the Reverend said, struggling and buzzing as he said that.

"Little bit of buzzing there, Vicar?" The Doctor said, gesturing 2 of his fingers near his throat.

"Don't make me angry!" The Reverend snapped at him.

"Why? What happens then?" The Doctor asked as the Reverend stood up from his seat.

"Damn it! You humanzzzz! Worshipping your tribal sky godzzz! I am so much more! That night, the universe exploded in my mind! I wanted to take what wazzz mine. And you, Agatha Christie, with your railway station bookstall romancezzzzz... What'zzzzz to stop me killing you?"

"Oh, my dear god," Lady Eddison said as she tries to reach him "My child!"

Purple light surrounds the Reverend while he transforms into the Vespiform. "What'zzzz to stop me killing you all?"

As he Finishes transforming he flies at them. "It's me!" Lady Eddison said as she tries to get to him "No, no, Clemency, come back! Keep away, keep away my darling! The Colonel said and He pulls her away as the Vespiform stops and sits on the top of the couch.

The Colonel took Lady Eddison back into a corner with Greeves and Ada.

"No! No more murder!" Agatha said as she holds the Firestone "If my imagination made you kill, then my imagination will find a way to stop you, foul creature!"

She runs out, and the Doctor,Rose, and Donna follows her who the vespiform is following as well.

"Wait! Now it's chasing us!" Donna said and as they get out side the Doctor and Rose shut the doors behind them.

Agatha drives up in one of the vintage cars and beeps a horns at them and The Vespiform suddenly breaks through the door.

"Over here! Come and get me, Reverend!" Agatha said.

"Agatha, what are you doing?" The Doctor asked her.

"If I started this Doctor, then I must stop it!"

She drives away. The Doctor and Donna run towards the other car. The Vespiform hesitates for a second, then flies off after Agatha.

"Come on!" The Doctor told Rose and Donna, as they head to another of the vintage cars but this one was black and they got in.

The Doctor, Rose and Donna follow Agatha with the other car.

"You both said this is the night Agatha Christie loses her memory," Donna reminded them.

Donna Time is in flux here, this isn't a fixed point," Rose told Donna

"Rose is right, for all we know, this is the night Agatha Christie loses her life and history gets changed," the Doctor told Donna.

"But where's she going?" Donna asked.

"The lake! She's heading for the lake. What's she doing?" The Doctor asked

Both cars stop at a lake. "Here I am! The honey in the trap," Agatha said as she get out of the car she was in and held the firestone which is now engulfed with a purple colored glow "Come to me, Vespiform..."

"She's controlling him!" Donna said as she gets out.

No she isn't his mind is based on her thought processes," Rose told her as she and the Doctor got out. "They're linked!"

Donna, Rose and the Doctor stand beside Agatha. "Quite so, Rose," Agatha said "If I die, then this creature might die with me."

The Doctor steps in front of Agatha and faces the Vespiform. "Don't hurt her! You're not meant to be like this," he said "You've got the wrong template in your mind."

"It's not listening," Donna said and she snatches the Firestone from Agatha and throws it into the lake, and the Vespiform chasing after it, drowning in a purple glow.

They all look down at the lake in sorrow.

"How d'you kill a wasp?" Donna said sadly, "Drown it. Just like his father."

"Donna, that thing couldn't help itself," Rose said, telling Donna that she just commited murder and that the vespiform couldn't do anything else but murder.

"Neither could I!" Donna said defending herself.

"Death comes as the end... and justice is served," Agatha said.

"Murder at the Vicar's rage," the Doctor said and both Rose and Donna stares at him "Needs a bit of work."

"Just one mystery left, Doctor," Agatha said "Who exactly are you and Rose?"

The Doctor takes a deep breath to answer, but Agatha suddenly collapses, yelling in pain.

"Oh, it's the Firestone!" He said "It's part of the Vespiform's mind. It's dying and it's connected to Agatha!"

A purple glow suddenly engulfs Agatha, but then it stops and she rests silently with her eyes shut.

"He let her go. Right at the end, the Vespiform chose to save someone's life," Rose said.

"Is she alright, though?" Donna asked.

"Oh, of course! The amnesia!" He realized :Wiped her mind of everything that happened. The wasp, the murders..."

"And us! She'll forget about us," Donna said.

"Yeah, but we've solved another riddle," the Doctor said "The mystery of Agatha Christie. And tomorrow morning, her car gets found by the side of the lake."

"A few days later, she turns up in hotel at Harrogate, with no idea of what just happened."

They took the unconscious Agatha back to the Tardis and time traveled into the future 11 days and took her outside and stood in front of the Tardis, a few moments later Agatha woke up and stands at the entrance of Harrogate Hotel, looking back at the Doctor, Rose and Donna in confusion.

"No-one'll ever know," the Doctor said as Agatha slowly walks into the hotel.

"Lady Eddison, the Colonel, and all the staff... what about them?" Donna asked.

"Shameful story. They'd never talk of it. Too British," the Doctor answered.

"While the Unicorn does a bunk, back to London town," Rose added "She could never even say she was there."

"But, what happens to Agatha?" Donna asked.

"Oh, great life!" The Doctor said "Met another man, married again. Saw the world. Wrote and wrote and wrote."

"She never thought her books were any good, though," Donna said "And she must have spent all those years wondering."

They go back into the Tardis, the Doctor puts his coat on one of the coral decorations.

"Thing is, I don't think she ever quite forgot," he told them "Great mind like that, some of the details kept bleeding through. All the stuff her imagination could use. Like, Miss Marple!"

He said remembering Donna say that when Rose was poisoned.

"I should have made her sign a contract," Donna said.

"And, where is it, where is it, hold on..." He said as he lifts up a piece of the floor and gets out a chest "Here we go. C..."

He opens the chest and rummages the contents. "That is, C for Cybermen," he said as he throws a cybus industries cybermen chest plate aside.

"C for Carrionites," he said as he discards the Carrionite globe too, then does the same with the head of a stone statue, "and..." he said as he finds a book "Christie, Agatha!"

He shows Donna the book 'Death in the clouds' with a giant wasp on the cover.

"Look at that," he said.

"She did remember!" Donna said as she saw a vespiform looking creature on the cover.

"Somewhere in the back of her mind, it all lingered," Rose explained.

"And that's not all. Look at the copyright page," the Doctor said.

He hands the book to Donna and she examines the copyright page.

"Facsimile edition, published in the year... five billion?!" Donna read.

"People never stop reading them," the Doctor said "She is the best selling novelist, of all time."

"But she never knew," Donna said as she sighed.

"Well, no one knows how they're gonna be remembered," the Doctor said "All we can do is hope for the best. Maybe that's what kept her writing. Same thing keeps us travelling," he added and smiles at Donna "Onwards?"

"Onwards!" Donna said as she smiles back and as the Tardis console happily starts its engines the Doctor and Rose told Donna their trip to Cardiff, 1869 which the doctor setted the controls for Naples, the kingdom of the two Sicilies, 1860 and told her about the Gelth and everything about their adventure of when they met Charles Dickens.

 **Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well... Rose. Because I don't know how to write her properly. And I still need a Beta-reader.**


	61. Silence in the Library Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC.**

"Books!" The Doctor exclaimed as he flicks one of the Tardis's controls "People never really stop loving books." He grabs his coat and heads for the door followed by Rose and Donna

Outside the Tardis was a large hall. There is light streaming in from windows above. It is empty of people the Doctor puts his coat on "51st century," he said as he strides across room. "By now you've got holovids, direct-to-brain downloads, fiction mist," Donna," he told Donna "But you need the smell, you too Rose. The smell of books, Rose, Donna. Deep breath."

He opens a door and they enter a large, columned area and walk down steps to a balcony that overlooks the rest of the library.

"Doctor is this what I think this is?" Rose asked her husband.

"You are correct, Rose, this is 'The Library'," he confirmed Rose's suspicions and he turned to Donna "So big, it doesn't need a name, just a great big 'the'."

"It's like a city!" Donna exclaimed.

"I've heard that it's a planet, Doctor is it true," Rose asked.

"It's a world-literally a world," he confirmed. "The whole core of the planet is the index computer-the biggest hard drive ever. And up here, every book ever written. Jeffrey Archer, Bridget Jones, Monty Python's Big Red Book. Brand new editions specially printed. We're near the equator, so..." he said and he licks his finger and holds it up in the air like testing the wind "This must be biographies! I love biographies."

"Yeah, Doctor very 'you'. Always a death at the end," Donna muttered.

"You need a good death. Without death there'd only be comedies. Dying gives us size," he said and Donna picks up a book and he snatches it from her "Whay! Spoilers!"

"What?" Donna said.

"These books are from your future," He explained as he tosses the book aside "You don't want to read ahead and spoil the surprises. Like peeking at the end."

"Isn't travelling with you two one big spoiler?"

"Donna, we try to keep you away from major plot developments," Rose said.

"which, to be honest, we seem very bad at, cause you know what?" The Doctor said "This is the biggest library in the universe...so where is everyone." They listened for any sound for a few seconds "It's silent," the Doctor said as he takes out his sonic screwdriver and goes to an information kiosk "The Library?"

"The planet," he said "The whole planet."

"Well...maybe it's a Sunday," Donna suggested.

"No, we never land on Sundays," Rose said "He thinks Sundays are boring."

"Rose,They are boring!" He cried.

:"Well, maybe everyone's really, really quiet," Donna suggested.

"Yeah, maybe," the Doctor said "But they'd still show up on the system."

"Doctor, why are we here? Really why?"

"Oh, you know, just...passing," he said, lying.

"No. Seriously, it was, 'Oh, let's hit the beach' then suddenly we're in a library. Why?"

Doctor, tell Donna,the truth," Rose said.

"Now that's interesting," the Doctor said.

"What?" Donna asked

"Scanning for lifeforms," the Doctor said "If I do a scan for your basic humanoids, you know, your book readers, few limbs and a face-apart from us, I get nothing. Zippo. Nada. See? Nobody home. But if I widen the parameters to any kind of life..." he taps the keyboard and the count increases until it reads 'Error' "A million million. It gives up after that. A million million."

"But there's nothing here," Rose said.

"And not a sound. A million million lifeforms...and silence in The Library."

"But there's no one here," Donna said "There's just books. I mean, it's not the books, is it? I mean, it can't be the books, can it? I mean, books can't be alive."

They look down at the books in front of them and the Doctor tentatively reaches out a hand, as does Rose and Donna.

"Welcome!" They heard voice say and it startles them and they steps back.

"That came from in there," Donna said pointing behind them

"Yeah," the Doctor said.

"I agree with my husband ," Rose said and they head back the way they came.

As they enter the reception , there is a clicking and whirring sound as a statue by the information booth slowly turns to face them. It bears a face of a dark skinned human female.

"I am Courtesy Node 710/Aqua," the face said. "Please enjoy The Library and respect the personal access codes of all you fellow readers regardless of species or hygiene taboo."

"That face, it looks real," Donna said.

"Yeah," the Doctor said "Don't worry about it."

"A statue with a real face, though?" Donna said "It's a hologram or something, isn't it?"

"No, but really, it's...fine," the Doctor told her.

"I think it's cool, ever since I first heard that humans created statues like this," Rose said.

"Additional. There follows a brief message from the Head Librarian for urgent attention," the node said "It has been edited for tone and content by the Felman Lux Automated Decency Filter. Message follows. 'Run. For God's sake, run. Nowhere is safe. The Library has sealed itself. We can't-Oh, they're here. Argh, slarg, snick.' Message ends. Please switch off your mobile comm. units for the comfort of other readers."

"So that's why we're here?" The Doctor muttered "Any other messages, same date stamp?"

"One additional message," the node replied "This message carries a Felman Lux Coherency Warning of 5-0-11."

"Yeah, yeah," the Doctor said "Fine, fine, fine. Just play it."

"Message follows. 'Count the shadows. For God's sake, remember-if you want to live, count the shadows.' Message ends."

The Doctor looks around the empty room and saw some shadows.

"Donna... Rose," he said.

"Yeah?" Donna said

"What is it?" Rose asked

"Stay out of the shadows," he answered as he heads to a different door and Rose follows him.

"Why? What's in the shadows?" Donna asked before following.

The Doctor, Rose and Donna enter a room lined high with bookshelves and are dwarfed by them.

"So...we weren't just in the neighbourhood," Donna noted.

"Yeah, I kind of sort of lied a bit," he said "we got messages on our psychic papers. He and Rose took out their physic papers and shows her holds it up for

' _The Library. Come as soon as you both can._ ' the messages has a flower at the end of the messages. "What do you think? Cry for help?" The Doctor asked Donna

DONNA: (takes it) "Cry for help...with a flower," Donna said as she takes it

"Oh, we've all have friends," he said as he takes it back.

"Who's it from?" Donna asked

 _'It's probably Jack, Theta,'_ Rose said to the Doctor through their bond.

' _I highly doubt that, Arkytior,'_ He responded back to her through their bond as well.

"No idea," he responded to Donna.

"So why did we come here? Why did you..." Donna said before being interrupted by Rose.

"Doctor, Donna," Rose said as she saw the lights behind them switching off themselves one-by-one, systematically and heading their way.

"What's happening?" Donna asked

"Run!"

They run down the corridor and as they see a wooden door they stop and try to open the door only to find that it wouldn't open.

"What, is it locked?" Donna asked

"Jammed! The wood's warped!" He explained

"Well, sonic it!" Donna suggested, not knowing that their sonics don't work on wood "Use your screwdrivers!"

"We can't! It's wood!"

"What, and it doesn't do wood?" Donna said in exasperation.

"Hang on, hang on, hang on," the Doctor said as he takes his sonic screwdriver out "If I can vibrate the molecules, fry the bindings, I can shatterline the interface..."

"Oh, get out of the way!" Donna interrupts and she kicks the door open and they ran through the door.

As they entered the room, which had a dome shaped ceiling, Donna holds the door while Rose grabs a book to fit through the handles.

"Oh, hello. Sorry to burst in on you like this," the Doctor said to a small, levitating metal sphere "Okay if we stop here for a bit?" The small, levitating metal sphere suddenly falls to the floor.

"What is it?' Donna asked as they approach it the sphere.

"It's a Security camera," Rose said and the Doctor kicks it gently "Switched itself off," he said as he picks it up and took out his screwdriver and uses it on the security camera.

"Nice door skills, Donna," the Doctor compliments Donna.

"Yeah, Donna, nice door skill," Rose agreed.

"Well, you know, boyfriends," Donna explained "Sometimes you need the element of surprise. What was that? What was after us? I mean, did we just run away from a power cut?"

"Possibly," the Doctor said.

"Are we safe here?" Donna said as she looks up at a skylight

"Hopefully," Rose said.

"Of course we're safe," the Doctor said

"I think you just jinxed it," Rose told him.

"There's a little shop," he said as he saw signs labeled 'the shop' and Rose and Donna loks behind and saw the signs and then a flap on the security camera suddenly opens "Gotcha!"

Suddenly a message scrolls across a section of the sphere and it reads, "No, stop it"

"Oh, I'm sorry," the Doctor apologized "I really am." He sets down the security camera it "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's alive."

"Rose, you said it was a security camera," Donna told Rose.

"It is," he said as he stood up "It's an alive one, he added as puts his sonic screwdriver away.

The security camera scrolls, the words "The Library has been breached, others are coming".

"What does it mean, 'others'?" Donna asked and she sees another node and walks over to it "Excuse me, what does it mean, 'others'?"

"Donna, those won't help you," Rose said.

Rose, is correct that's barely more than a Speak-Your-Weight machine. It won't be able to help you."

"So why's it got a face?" Donna asked.

the node turns around and sows that it bears a face of a caucasian skinned male "This flesh aspect was donated by Mark Chambers on the occasion of his death."

"It's a real face!" Donna said, stunned as she turns to the Doctor and Rose.

"It has been actualised individually for you from the many facial aspects saved to our extensive flesh banks," the node added "Please enjoy."

"It chose me a dead face it thought I'd like?" Donna said "That statue's got a dead person's face on it!"

"Donna were in the 51st century," Rose said "it's like donating a park bench or donating blood to a blood bank or sperm to a sperm bank."

"It's donating a face!" Donna said as she backs away.

"Oh, wait! No!" The Doctor said as he quickly grabs her around the waist.

"Hands! And your married!" Donna said as she slaps his arms and he releases her.

"The shadow. Look," he said as he looks at a shadow that he saw on the floor nearby.

"What about it?" Donna asked.

"Count the shadows," Rose reminded her.

"One," Donna counted "There, I counted it. One shadow."

"Yeah, but what's casting it?" He said and as they look around and see nothing that could possibly cast the shadow.

"Oh! I'm thick!" The Doctor exclaimed "Look at me; I'm old and thick! Head's too full of stuff, I need a bigger head!" he said as he smacks his head and The light in the corridor begins to buzz and dim and they walk a bit towards it.

"The power must be going," Donna said.

"This place runs on fission cells," Rose said "They'll outburn this solar system's sun."

"Then why is it dark?" Donna asked.

"It's not dark," the Doctor told her

Donna turns her head and reaches for the Doctor's arm. "That shadow-it's gone," she said.

"We need to get back to the Tardis," he said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because that shadow hasn't gone," he said "it's moved."

"Reminder: The Library has been breached. Others are coming," the node said and kept repeating this for a while and soon there was a loud blast at one of the doors and they saw a bright light as Six figures in spacesuits enter through the breached door. The first stops in front of the Doctor, Rose and Donna, then reaches to a switch on the helmet. The visor clears to reveal a smiling woman

"Hello, Doctor," the woman told the Doctor and turns to Rose Hello Rose."

"Get out," the Doctor demanded.

"Doctor, Rose," Donna said.

"All of you, turn around, get back in your rocket and fly away! Tell your grandchildren you came to The Library and lived. They won't believe you," the Doctor told them.

"Pop your helmets, everyone. We got breathers," the woman said and she removes her helmet to reveal that she has blond curly hair and another woman second woman is not so sure.

"How do you know they're not androids?" She asked her as she takes off her helmet.

" 'Cause I've dated androids," the curly blonde haired woman explained "They're rubbish."

A stout, balding man is peeved that someone else is there.

"Who is this?" He asked the blonde curly haired woman "You said we were the only expedition. I paid for exclusives."

"I lied," the woman said "I'm always lying. Bound to be others."

"Miss Evangelista, I want to see the contracts," the man said and a young, vapid-looking brunette nods.

"You came through the north door, yeah? How was that, much damage?" The woman asked the Doctor and Rose

"Please, just leave," he said "I'm asking you seriously and properly, just leave-Hang on, did you say, 'expedition'?"

"My expedition," the man said "I funded it."

"Oh, you're not, are you? Tell me you're not archaeologists," the Doctor groaned.

"Got a problem with archaeologists?" The woman asked him

"I'm a time traveller. I point and laugh at archaeologists."

"Ah," the woman said as gives him her hand to shake "Professor River Song, archaeologist," the woman introduces herself to them

The Doctor shakes her hand "River Song, lovely name," he compliments "As you're leaving and you're leaving now, you need to send up a quarantine beacon. Code-wall the planet, the whole planet. Nobody comes here, not ever again. Not one living thing, not here, not ever!" (

Rose notices the dark skinned woman beginning to wander out towards the light "Stop right there!" she and the Doctor runs to her "What's your name?" the Doctor asked her.

"Anita," she replied

"Anita, stay out of the shadows," Rose said as the Doctor pulls her back. "Do as she says, not a foot, not a finger in the shadows till you're safely back in your ship," he said "Goes for all of you. Stay in the light! Find a nice bright spot and just stand. If you understand me, look very scared."

Everyone except Rose look at him, bemused) "No...a bit more scared than that." Miss Evangelista gulps "Okay, do for now," the DOctor said and he walks over to a dark-skinned man one by the door "Who are you?"

"Uh, Dave," the man answered.

"Okay, Dave..." the Doctor said

"Well, Other Dave, because, uh...that's Proper Dave, the pilot," He corrects the Doctor as he tells the Doctor that the man with black hair is called 'Proper Dave' "He was the first Dave so when we-"

"Well, Other Dave, the way you came, does it look the same as before?" He asked Other Dave.

"Yeah," he said as he looks down the hall and then noticed that it was now darker "Oh, it's a bit darker."

"How much darker?"

"Well, like I could see where we came through just a moment ago," he answered "I can't now."

"Seal up this door," the Doctor said as he heads back to the centre of the room "We'll find another way out."

"We're not looking for a way out," the balding man told him "Miss Evangelista?"

Miss Evangelista goes up to the Doctor, Rose and Donna "I'm Mr Lux's personal...everything. You need to sign these contracts agreeing that your individual experiences inside The Library are the intellectual property of the Felman Lux Corporation."

"Right. Give it here," he said as he takes a paper from her.

"Yeah,"Donna said as she takes one as well.

"Give me one as well," Rose said and as Miss Evangelista hand them some contact papers the three of them rips the contracts in half and throw them away.

"My family built this library, I have rights," said the man who the Doctor, Rose and Donna now knew was called ' '.

"You have a mouth that won't stop," River told Lux. "Do either of you think there's danger here?" She asked the 2 gallifreyans.

"Something came to this library and killed everything in it," the Doctor said "Killed a whole world. Danger? Could be."

"That was 100 years ago," iver told him "The Library's been silent for 100 years. Whatever came here is long dead."

"Some lifeforms live past a hundred years, barely eating any food," Rose told her. They suddenly hear a whirring sound and turned around to see Other Dave using a sonic torch to seal the door that he and the rest of the expeditionary crew came through.

"What are you doing?" Lux asked Other Dave.

"He said seal the door," Other Dave explained, talking about the Doctor.

"Torch!" The Doctor exclaimed as he goes to Lux and snatches the torch from him.

"You're taking orders from him?" Lux asked Other Dave.

"Spooky, isn't it?" The Doctor said as he heads back and shines torch into the shadows.

Rose and Donna stands next to him "Almost every species in the universe has an irrational fear of the dark," he said "But they're wrong, 'cause it's not irrational. It's Vashta Nerada."

"What's Vashta Nerada?" Donna asked.

"Donna, it's what's in the dark," Rose said "It's what's always in the dark."

"Lights!"The Doctor exclaimed "That's what we need-lights!" he tosses the torch back to Lux "Ya got lights? Form a circle, safe area, big as you can, lights pointing out."

"Oi, do as he says," River told Anita and the Doctor takes off his coat and throws it onto a desk.

"You're not listening to this man?" Lux said, confusedly.

RIVER: "Apparently, I am," she said "Anita, unpack the lights. Other Dave, make sure the door is secure then help Anita. Mr Lux, put your helmet back on, block the visor. Proper Dave, find an archive terminal. I want you to access The Library database, see what you can find about what happened 100 years ago."

Pretty Boy, Bad Wolf you're with me," River said as walks towards a desk terminal, carrying her bag and helmet walks to a desk terminal "Step into my office."

The Doctor kneels, his head sideways on the floor, watching the shadows.

Lux has his helmet back on "Professor Song, why am I the only one wearing my helmet?" he asked her.

"I don't fancy you," she said

The Doctor gets up and goes to help Proper Dave.

"Probably I can help you," the Doctor said as he puts his glasses on.

"Pretty Boy, Bad Wolf with me I said!" River called out to the Doctor from across the room

The Doctor points at himself as he realizes that when river said 'pretty boy she meant him "Oh, I'm Pretty Boy?"

"Yes," Donna said "Oh, that came out a bit quick."

"Pretty?" the Doctor asked

"Meh," Donna said

"You are pretty, Doctor, but I'd rather call you handsome than pretty," Rose said and he blushes and they walk over to River, and the Doctor talks to the others as they walk towards River.

"Don't let your shadows cross! Seriously, don't even let them touch! Any of them could be infected," the Doctor told the rest of the expeditionary crew.

"How could a shadow be infected?" Other Dave asked, confusedly.

River unpacks her bag as the Doctor and Rose watches her before the Doctor clears his throat.

"Thanks," River told them as she takes out a small, tardis designed diary.

"For what?" Rose asked.

"The usual," River answered Rose. "For coming when I call you and the Doctor."

"Oh, That was you?" They asked her

"You both are doing a very good job, acting like you both don't know me," River told them "I'm assuming there's a reason." (she thumbs through a small diary)

"A fairly good one, actually," The Doctor muttered, clearly confused on why would he and Rose they know her as they've never seen or met her in any of their regenerations and she thinks that she's met them before.

RIVER: "Okay, shall we do diaries, then?" River asked them "Where are we this time? Going by your faces, I'd say it's early days for the both of you, yeah?" River said as she looks at the Doctor and Rose's faces "So, um... Crash of the Byzantium, have the three of us done that yet?" they just stare at her, confused.

"Obviously ringing no bells," She said and flips through the diary "All right, um...oh...picnic at Asgard. Have three of us done Asgard yet?" They still didn't have he a response "Obviously not," she said as she notices that they didn't respond again. "Blimey, very early days, then," she stated "Huh, life as a time traveller-never knew it could be such hard work. um..." She then looks at them "look at the two you. You're both young."

"We're really not, you know," he said.

"No, but you are," she said "Your eyes she told them. You're both younger than I have ever seen you both.

"You've seen us before, then?" Rose asked her,

"Doctor, Rose...please tell me you both know who I am," River pleaded.

"Who are you?" They asked and then suddenly they hear a ringing sound and the Doctor stood up followed by Rose.

"Sorry, that was me," Proper Dave apologized "Trying to get through into the security protocols. I seem to have set something off. What is that? Is that an alarm?"

"Doctor, Rose, that sounds like-" Donna starts.

"It is. It's a phone," the Doctor said.

 **River has a different role in the Doctor's life in this universe than in the canon-universe.**

 **Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well... Rose. Because I don't know how to write her properly. And I still need a Beta-reader.**


	62. Silence in the library Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC.**

"I'm trying to call up the data core but it's not responding, just that noise," Proper Dave said as he tries to access the data core using the terminal, tapping keys on a keyboard.

The Doctor and Rose crosses the room followed by Donna and the others.

"But it's a phone," Donna said.

"Donna, we already know it's a phone, you don't have to point out the obvious," Rose said.

"Let me try something," the Doctor said as he goes takes over from Proper Dave and the screen on the terminal says _"Access Denied"._

"Okay, doesn't like that," he said "Let's try something else." He begins to do something else on the keyboard and soon there was a static on the screen "Okay, here it comes." A little girl appears on the screen "Hello?" The Doctor said.

Hello. "Are you in my television?" The little girl asked him.

"Well...no," he answered "I'm-I'm sort of in space. Um, I was trying to call up the data core triple-grid security processor."

"Would you like to speak to my dad?" She asked him.

"Dad or your mum," he said "That'd be lovely."

"I know you," the little girl said after a few seconds. "You were in my library."

"Your library?" He asked confusedly.

"The Library's never been on television before," she said. "What have you done?"

"Um, well, um...I just...rerouted the interface-" he said and suddenly he loses connection with the terminal and jerks back from it.

"What happened? Who was that?" River asked and the Doctor tries to reconnect but the screen reads "Access Denied".

The Doctor keeps tapping away at the keyboard with little luck.

"Keep working on those lights! We need lights!" The Doctor said as he and Rose both ran to a monitor at the desk.

"You heard him, people," River said. "Let there be light."

As the Doctor works on the other monitor, Rose's eye wanders to River's diary resting beside it. She comes up behind them just as she picks it up.

River takes it "Sorry. Neither of you are allowed to see inside the book. It's against the rules."

"What rules?" Rose asked her.

"The Doctor and your rules," River told her as she walks away

As the Doctor continues to work on reaching the data core, suddenly books begin flying off the shelves on their own, across the room.

"What's that?" Rose asked as she and Rose notice the books falling on their own.

"I didn't do that," the Doctor said "Did you do that?"

"Not me," Proper Dave said and The screen in front of the Doctor and Rose now reads _"CAL-Access Denied"_.

"Rose look at this he said and she saw the same thing " _Cal-Access Denied."_

"What's 'CAL'?" They both wondered out loud.

The books flew off faster before stopping completely. Rose watched Donna talk to Miss Evangelista for a while when the books started throwing themselves again.

"What's causing that?" River asked "Is it the little girl?"

"Well, who is the little girl?" the Doctor asked as he sits on the desk "What's she got to do with this place? How does the data core work? What's the principle? What's CAL?"

"Ask Mr Lux," River said

Rose turns to Lux "CAL," she said "What is it?"

"I'm sorry," he said "You didn't sign your personal experience contracts."

The Doctor jumps down from the desk and goes up to him "Mr Lux, right now, you're in more danger than you've ever been in your whole life. And you're protecting a patent?"

"I'm protecting my family's pride," he stated.

"Funny thing, Mr Lux," the Doctor said "I don't wanna see everyone in this room dead because some idiot thinks his pride is more important."

"Then why didn't either of you sign his contract?" River asked the Doctor and Rose and they stared at her for a few seconds. "I didn't either," she said "I'm getting worse than the two of you."

"Okay, okay, okay," the Doctor said as he steps away from them "Let's start it again. What happened here? On the actual day 100 years ago, what physically happened?"

"There was a message from The Library," River said "Just one. 'The lights are going out.' Then the computer sealed the planet, and there was nothing for 100 years."

"It's taken three generations of my family just to decode the seals and get back here," Lux said

"Um, excuse me," Miss Evangelista called.

"Not just now," Lux snapped.

"There was one other thing in the last message," River added.

"That's confidential," Lux barked

"I trust these two with my life...with everything," River said as she grabs her bag

"You've only just met them," Lux said.

"No," River said. "They've only just met me." 

With a look at Donna, the Doctor went to River to see what she had to show him. "Um, this might be important actually," Miss Evangelista called.

"In a moment," Lux said sternly to her.

"This is a data extract that came with the message," River said as she shows the Doctor a data file

"4,022 saved. No survivors," he reads the data file

"4,022, that's the exact number of people who were in the library when the planet was sealed," River said.

"But how can 4022 people be saved if there were no survivors?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, I agree with her," Rose said agreeing with Donna "if you save someone they'd be a survivor if you don't that'd be a casualty."

"That's what we're here to find out," River told them.

"So far what we haven't found are any bodies," Lux told her.

Suddenly they hear a scream and the Doctor ran through a passage, followed by Rose, Donna and the rest of them follows them and soon they found a skeleton stripped of flesh.

"Everybody careful," the Doctor warned them "Stay in the light." 

"You keep saying that," Proper Dave said "I don't see the point."

"Who screamed?" Rose asked.

"Miss Evangelista," Proper Dave answered

"Where is she?" The Doctor asked.

"Miss Evangelista, please state your current-" River said into her comms unit and stops when she hears an echo of what she said.

The Doctor points the beam of his torch to the suit on the skeleton.

River walks to the skeleton "Please state your current..." she repeats herself and kneels "position." She then pulls the broken collar to reveal the green lights of the comm. device "It's her," she said "It's Miss Evangelista."

"We heard her scream a few seconds ago," Anita said "What could do that to a person in a few seconds?"

"It took less than a few seconds," the Doctor said.

"More like a few nanoseconds," Rose added.

"What did?" Anita asked

"Hello?" They hear Miss Evangelista's voice over the comm unit.

"I'm sorry, everyone," River said "This isn't going to be pleasant. She's ghosting." 

"She's what?" Donna asked.

"Hello? Excuse me," Miss Evangelista's voice said "I-I'm sorry, hello? Excuse me."

"That's-that's her," Donna said "That's Miss Evangelista."

"I don't wanna sound horrible, but couldn't we just...you know-" Proper Dave said.

"This is her last moment...no we can't," River said "A little respect, thank you."

"Sorry, where am I? Excuse me," the Voice of Miss Evangelista said over the comm.

"But that's Miss Evangelista," Donna said.

RIVER: "It's a data ghost," River said "She'll be gone in a moment."

"Miss Evangelista, you're fine," River said into her comm unit ""Just relax; we'll be with you presently."

"What's a data ghost?" Donna asked the Doctor and Rose.

"There's a neural relay in the communicator, let's you send thought mail. That's it there, those green lights. Sometimes it can hold an impression of a living consciousness for a short time after death," the Doctor explained.

"It is exactly, like an after-image," Rose added.

"My grandfather lasted a day,"Anita said "Kept talking about his shoelaces."

"She's in there," Donna said

"I can't see," Miss Evangelista's voice said "I can't...Where am I?"

"She's just brainwaves now," Proper Dave said "Pattern won't hold for long."

"She's conscious," Donna said "She's thinking."

"I can't see," Miss Evangelista's voice said "I can't...I don't know what I'm thinking."

"She's a footprint on the beach and the tide's coming in," the Doctor said.

"Where's that woman? The nice woman...is she there?" Miss Evangelista's voice said.

"What woman?" Lux asked

"She means...I think, she means me," Donna said.

"Is she there?" Miss Evangelista's voice said. "The Nice Woman?"

"Yes, she's here. Hang on," River told her through her comm unit and presses a button putting the comm on speaker so Donna could talk to her "Go ahead. She can hear you."

"Hello, are you there?" Miss Evangelista's voice said and Donna gasps and shakes her head.

"Help her," the Doctor whispered

"She's dead," Donna said.

"Yeah, help her as her brain dies," Rose told her.

"Hello? Is that the nice woman?" Miss Evangelista's voice said as Donna walks a bit towards her skeleton.

"Yeah. Hello," Donna said "Yeah, I'm-I'm here. You okay?"

"What I said before, about being stupid, don't tell the others," she told her "They'll only laugh."

" 'Course I won't," Donna said " 'Course I won't tell them."

"Don't tell the others. They'll only laugh," Miss Evangelista's voice said.

"I won't tell them. I said I won't," Donna said.

"Don't tell the others. They'll only laugh," Miss Evangelista's voice repeated.

"I'm not going to tell them," Donna told her as the indicator lights of the Miss Evangelista's neural relay begins to flash.

"Don't tell the others. They'll only laugh," Miss Evangelista's voice repeated itself.

"She's looping now," River told her "The pattern's degrading."

"I can't think. I...don't know...I...I...I...Ice cream," Mis Evangelista's voice said "Ice cream. Ice cream. Ice cream. Ice cream," her voice kept repeating itself.

"Does anybody mind if I..." River said as she steps forward and turns off the relay

That was...that was horrible," Donna said "That was the most horrible thing I've ever seen."

The Doctor places a hand on Donna's shoulder Rose does the same.

RIVER: "No..." River said as she holds Miss Evangelista's comm "just a freak of technology," she puts the comm in her pockets "But whatever did this to her, whatever killed her, I'd like a word with that."

"I'll introduce you," the Doctor said as he and Rose leaves the room and the others follow with a last look at Miss Evangelista's skeleton.

The Doctor and Rose runs back in the other room, the Doctor was casting a torch about.

"I'm gonna need a packed lunch," the Doctor said.

"Hang on," River said as she goes to her bag and as River took out her diary, the Doctor keels beside her "What's in that book?" He asked her.

"Spoilers," River said.

"Who are you?"

"Professor River Song, University of-"

"To me and Rose,"the Doctor rephrased "Who are you to me and Rose?"

"Again...spoilers," River said and she holds out a metal box with food inside. "Chicken and a bit of salad. Knock yourself out."

The Doctor takes the box "Right, you lot! Let's all meet the Vashta Nerada."

The Doctor goes on his knees to test the shadows as Rose, watches him with love and River is next to her who is next to Donna as well.

"You travel with them, don't you?" River asked Donna "You travel with the Doctor and Rose."

"What of it?" Donna asked her.

"Proper Dave, can you move a bit?" The Doctor asked Proper Dave.

"Why?"

"Over there by the water cooler," the Doctor said and Proper Dave reluctantly moves out of the Doctor's way and The Doctor continues testing the shadows.

"You know them, don't you?" Donna asked her.

"Of, course I know them," River replied "they're my best friends, but this is before they knew me."

"I'm sorry, what?" Donna asked.

"They haven't met me yet," River said "I sent them a message but it went wrong. It arrived too early. This is the Doctor and Rose in the days before they knew me."

"What are you talking about? Are you talking rubbish? Do you know them or don't you?" Donna said, loudly.

"Donna! Quiet, I'm working," the Doctor told her.

"Sorry," Donna apologized.

River looks at Donna in shock "Donna. You're Donna, Donna Noble."

"Yeah," Donna said "Why?"

"I do know them, but in the future-their personal future," River said.

"So why don't you know me? Where am I in the future?" Donna asked.

"Donna, it's not good to know about your own future," Rose said and the Doctor suddenly calls out.

"Okay, got a live one!" He gets up and faces the others "That's not darkness down those corridors," he said "This" he points at the shadow "is not a shadow," he finished "It's a swarm..." he said as he picks up the lunch ..."a man-eating swarm." He throws a chicken leg at the shadow and the chicken leg is stripped of flesh before it hits the floor. "They're piranhas of they air. The Vashta Nerada-literally "'he shadows that melt the flesh.' Most planets will have them but usually in small clusters. I've never seen an infestation on this scale-or as aggressive."

"What do you mean, 'most planets'?" Donna asked "Not Earth."

"Mmm, Earth and a billion other worlds," he said. "Where there's meat, there's Vashta Nerada."

"When he says 'Where there's meat, he means planets that are able to support life," Rose said "You can see them sometimes if you look. Dust in sunbeams."

"If they were on Earth, we'd know," Donna said.

"No you would'nt they're microscopic predators," Rose said.

"Rose is correct, normally they live on roadkill," the Doctor said "But sometimes people go missing. Not everyone comes back out of the dark."

"Every shadow?" River asked

"No, but any shadow,"

"So what do we do?" River asked

"Daleks, aim for the eyestalk. Cybermen put gold inside them. Sontarans, back of the neck. Vashta Nerada," he looks at her "run. Just run."

"Run?" River asked "Run where?

"This is an index point," he said as he gets up "There must be an exit teleport somewhere."

"Don't look at me," Lux said "I haven't memorized the schematics."

"Doctor, the little shop," Donna suggested "They always make you go through the little shop on the way out so they can sell you stuff." The Doctor runs to the door of the shop and peers inside.

"You're right. Brilliant! That's why I like the little shop."

Rose facepalmed herself "Again, you did this at the hospital on New Earth, the hospital with the plasmavore and you did this when we went to school," she muttered.

"Okay, let's move it," Proper Dave said as he moves forward and the Doctor noticed that he had 2 shadows.

"Actually, Proper Dave, can you stay where you are for a moment?" He said

"Why?" Proper Dave asked him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. But you've got two shadows," he explained and they all looked down and see one shadow behind Proper Dave and one at his side.

"It's how they hunt. They latch onto a food source and keep it fresh."

"What do I do?" Proper Dave asked

"You stay absolutely still, like there's a wasp in the room," the Doctor told him "Like there's a million wasps."

RIVER: "We're not leaving you, Dave," River said

" 'Course we're not leaving you," the Doctor said "Where's your helmet? Don't point, just tell me."

"On the floor by my bag," he answered.

"Don't cross his shadow!" The Doctor warned as Anita goes to Proper Dave's bag

Anita avoids Proper Dave's shadows as she goes to his bag and she picks up the helmet and hands it to the Doctor.

"Thanks," the Doctor said "Now, the rest of you, helmets back on and sealed up," the Doctor said as he puts Proper Dave's helmet back on Proper Dave's head "We'll need everything we've got."

"But Doctor, we've haven't got any helmets," Donna said pointing out the obvious..

"Yeah, but we're safe anyway," he lied.

"How are we safe?" Donna asked.

"We're not. That was just a clever lie to shut you up," he told her "Professor, anything I can do with this suit?"

"What good are the damn suits?" Lux asked "Miss Evangelista was wearing a suit. There was nothing left."

"We can increase the mesh density," River answered "Dial it up to 400%. Make it a tougher meal." The Doctor took out his sonic screwdrivers and uses it on Proper Dave's suit.

"800%," he said "Rose, you give my screwdriver to River and both if you use the screwdriver on everybody's suits He gave it to Rose who, then holds out his sonic screwdriver to River and she held out a similar looking sonic screwdriver to them "Gotcha!"

"What's that?" The Doctor asked her.

"It's a screwdriver," she replied.

"It's sonic," Rose noticed.

"Yeah, I know," she said "Snap." she and Rose goes to change the settings on the others' suits.

The Doctor grabs Donna's hand "With me! Come on!" He pulls her into the shop. He lets go as he goes to the teleport controls and Donna looks at the countertop.

"What are we doing? We shopping? Is it a good time to shop?" Donna asked.

The Doctor pushes her towards the teleport "No talking, just moving. Try it. Right. Stand there in the middle," he said "It's a teleport. Stand in the middle." He works the controls "Can't send the others, the Tardis won't recognize them."

"What're you doing?" Donna asked.

"You don't have a suit, you're not safe," the Doctor explained.

"You and Rose both don't have suits, so you and her are in as much danger as I am and I'm not leaving you and Rose!"

"Donna! Let me explain,"He said and he presses button on the control panel and Donna disappears "That's how you do it!"

"Doctor!" Rose and River called from the other room and he heads back to them.

"Where did it go?" The Doctor asked as they told him that the other shadow that Proper Dave had had disappeared without a trace,

"It's just gone," Proper Dave said as the Doctor looks behind Proper Dave "I looked 'round, one shadow. See?"

"Does this mean we can leave?" River asked "I don't want to hang around here."

"I don't know why we're still here. We can leave him, can't we? I mean, no offence...

"Shut up, Mr Lux," River snapped.

"Did you feel anything, like an energy transfer? Anything at all?" The Doctor

"No. No, but look, i-it's gone," Proper Dave said as he begins to turn around.

"Stop there. Stop, stop, stop there. Stop moving! They're never just gone, and they never give up," the Doctor said and he gets down on his knees and tests the shadows with his sonic screwdriver "Well, this one's benign."

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Proper Dave said suddenly

"No one, they're fine," the Doctor said as he looks up at Proper Dave.

"No, seriously, turn them back on."

"They are on," River said

"I can't see a ruddy thing," Proper Dave said.

The Doctor stands up "Dave, turn around."

"What's going on? Why can't I see?" Proper Dave said as he turns around "Is the power gone? Are we safe here?"

"Dave, I want you to stay still, absolutely still," the Doctor said and Proper Dave suddenly stiffens "Dave-Dave? Dave, can you hear me? You all right? Talk to me, Dave."

"I'm fine. I'm okay. I'm-I'm fine," Proper Dave answered.

"I want you to stay still, absolutely still," the Doctor said.

"I'm fine. I'm okay," Proper Dave said "I'm-I'm fine. I can't... Why can't I? I-I can't... Why can't I? I-I can't... Why can't I? I..."

The lights on his communicator are blinking.

"He's gone," River said "He's ghosting."

"Then why is he still standing?" Lux said, confusedly.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Proper Dave said "Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"Doctor, don't," Rose said as The Doctor moves closer to Proper Dave.

"Dave, can you hear me?" He said

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

Proper Dave's hands suddenly reached out to him and he begins to choke the Doctor, forcing him to his knees. The Doctor looks up at Proper Dave's helmet and can see only a skeleton inside.

"Hey, who turned out the lights? Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"Excuse me!" River said as she uses her sonic screwdriver on the suit and the creature that was Proper Dave and it lets go of the Doctor.

The Doctor scrambles away "Back from it! Get back, right back!" The creature comes after them awkwardly like it was just learning to walk.

"Doesn't move very fast, does it?" River said.

"It's a swarm in a suit," Rose explained as 4 shadows spread out from the feet that was Proper Dave "But it's learning."

"What do we do? What do we do?" Lux asked.

"See that wall behind you?" River asked "Duck!" She took out Captain Jack Harkness' Sonic blaster and makes a square hole in it and both the Doctor and Rose remembered that gun from Jack in the time that they 1941 in the London Blitz along with Gas Masked Zombies where they met him and wondered on how she got it.

"Squareness gun!" Rose cried happily

"Everybody out! Go, go, go! Move it! Move, move! Move it! Move, move!" Rose said and they all run out of the room and they entered an aisle of Stacked with tons of books.

"You said not every shadow-" River said

"But any shadow." He finishes.

They look around for a way out and 'Proper Dave' suddenly arrives at the opening.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"Run!" River shouts and they all run down the narrow aisle between the shelves.

A few moments later, amongst the massive shelves of books, The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver on an overhead lamp and The others are trying to catch their breath.

"Trying to boost the power. Light doesn't stop them, but it slows them down."

RIVER: "So what's the plan? Do we have a plan?" River asked as she points her sonic screwdriver at the light and it gets brighter.

The Doctor and Rose noticed that it looked exactly like their screwdrivers "Your screwdriver..."(He said as he steps down "looks exactly like ours." 

"Yeah. Doctor, you gave it to me," River told him.

"I don't give my screwdriver to anyone."

"I'm not anyone," River told him.

"Who are you?"

River avoids the question "What's the plan?"

"I teleported Donna back to the Tardis," the Doctor said "If we don't get back there in under five hours, Emergency Programme One will activate."

"Take her home, yeah," River said (to others) "We need to get a shift on!" She said to the others

the Doctor and Rose looks at their sonic screwdriver "She's not there. we should have received a signal. The console signals me if there's a teleport breach."

"Maybe the coordinates have slipped," River said "The equipment here is ancient."

The Doctor and Rose sees a Node and they ran to it "Donna Noble," the Doctor said "There's a Donna Noble somewhere in this library. Do you have the software to locate her?"

The node swivels around and they saw that it had It has Donna's face. "Donna Noble has left The Library. Donna Noble has been saved."

"Donna," Rose and the Doctor both whispered, horrified and Rose feels tears build up in her eyes.

"Donna Noble has left The Library. Donna Noble has been saved." The Doctor reached out and cupped the cheenk of the node with Donna's face.

"How can it be Donna?" River asked "How is that possible?"

"Donna Noble has left The Library. Donna Noble has been saved."

"Oh, Donna." The Doctor and Rose whispered and a tear fell down her cheek as she said that.

"Donna Noble has left The Library."

'Proper Dave' has found them. "Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"Doctor! Rose!" River shouts as she goes back and they could only stare at Donna's face as the node keeps repeating and River comes running back with the others.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"Donna Noble has left The Library. Donna Noble has been saved."

"Doctor, Rose we've got to go now! pulls them along."

'Proper Dave' lumbers down the aisle. "Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"Donna Noble has left The Library. Donna Noble has been saved."

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

The group runs down the aisles.

"Donna Noble has left The Library. Donna Noble has been saved."

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"Donna Noble has left The Library. Donna Noble has been saved."

The group is caught in a dead end.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"Donna Noble has left The Library. Donna Noble has been saved."

"Doctor, Rose what're we going to do?" River asked the two Gallifreyans and they looked back at 'Proper Dave'

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"Donna Noble has left The Library. Donna Noble has been saved."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well... Rose. Because I don't know how to write her properly. And I still need a Beta-reader.**


	63. Forest of the Dead Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC.**

"Hey, who turned out the lights? Hey, who turned out the lights?" 'Proper Dave shouts as he walks towards the Doctor, Rose and the others and River looks behind them and saw a wall and she took out Jack's Sonic blaster and uses it on the wall.

"This way! Quickly Move!" She ordered and they climb through the opening.

"Hey, who turned out the lights? Hey, who turned out the lights?"

Soon in a room with a see-through dome shaped ceiling that has a moon hovering above in the twilight sky and River uses the Sonic blaster on a wall and they saw it it looked like the same one thay were in before Proper Dave died and then started to follow them.

"Okay, we've got a clear spot! In, in, in!" Rive shouts as she enters the room and the rest of them then enters the room and the Doctor immediately begins checking the shadows.

"Right in the centre, in the middle of the light, quickly! Don't let your shadows cross. Doctor!"

"I'm doing it."

"There's no lights here," River said "Sunset's coming. We can't stay long. Have you found a live one?"

"Maybe. It's getting harder to tell," he said and then he taps his screwdriver "What's wrong with you?"

"We're gonna need a chicken leg. Who's got a chicken leg?" River asked and other Dave hands her one "Thanks, Dave." She then throws it into shadow where it is stripped of its flesh "Okay, we got a hot one. Watch your feet."

"They won't attack until there's enough of them," Rose said "But they've got our scent now. They're coming."

The Doctor and Rose moves away as they go to check the shadows in another location as the members of the expedition talk behind them.

"Who are they? You haven't even told us. You just expect us to trust them," Other Dave said.

"He's the Doctor, and she's his wife Rose," River answered

"And who is 'the Doctor and Rose'?" Lux asked her.

"The only story you'll ever tell-if you survive them," River answered.

"You say they're your friends but they don't even know who you are," Anita told her.

"Listen," River said "All you need to know is this: I'd trust them to the end of the universe. And actually, we've been."

"They don't act like they trust you," Anita added.

River nods at them. "Yeah, there's a tiny problem, they haven't met me yet," she said before walking over to the Doctor and Rose who are holding their sonic screwdrivers to their ears

"What's wrong with it?" River asked.

"There's a signal coming from somewhere interfering with it," the Doctor told her.

"Use the red settings," River suggested.

"Our screwdrivers don't have red settings," Rose said

"Well, use the dampers," River then suggested.

"They don't have dampers as well."

"They will one day," River told them as she held her screwdriver out.

"So, some time in the future, I just give you my screwdriver?" The Doctor asked as he stood up

"Yeah."

"Why would he do that?" Rose asked as she stood up as well.

"Well, I didn't pluck it from your cold, dead hands, Doctor if that's what you and Rose are worried about."

"And we know that because..." he starts

"Listen to me," River said "You both have lost your friend, you're both angry. I understand. But you both need to be less emotional, right now."

"Less emo-" he starts to repeat what she said " We're not being emotional!"

"There are six people in this room still alive," River said "Focus on that. Dear God, you're both hard work young."

"Young? Who are you?!"

"For Heaven's sake! Lux said as he stood up and walks towards them "Look at the three of you! We're all gonna die right here, and you're just squabbling like an old married couple."

"I Don't swing that way with River," Rose told him.

"I don't swing that way with Rose and I'm not in love with the Doctor, River said at the same time.

River turns back to the Doctor and Rose "Doctor... One day I'm going to be someone you and Rose trust completely. But I can't wait for you both to find that out. So I'm going to prove it to the both of you. And I'm sorry. I'm really...very sorry." River whispers in the Doctor's ear "Captain Jack Harkness is my husband, He's immortal, you left him on the game station and he kissed both you and Rose when Rose was still chameleon arched." He looks stunned then she whispers almost the same thing to Rose and she looked stunned and River asked "Are we good? Doctor, Rose, are we good?"

"Yeah," they breathed "yeah we're good."

"Good," River said as she takes her screwdriver back and walks away.

The Doctor and Rose both took a few seconds to collect themselves before returning to the problem at hand.

"Know what's interesting about our screwdrivers?" He asked "Very hard to interfere with, practically nothing strong enough... Well, maybe some hair dryers,like Donna's but I'm working on that. So, there is a very strong signal coming from somewhere, and it wasn't there before, so what's new, what's changed?" He said as he and Rose walked towards the Expeditionary team who were all now standing up "Come on, what's new?! What's different?!"

"I dunno. Nothing. It's getting dark," Other Dave said.

"They're screwdrivers, they work in the dark," Rose said before looking up and saw the moon "Moonrise. "Tell us about the moon," She said "What's there?"

"It's not real," Lux answered "It was built as part of The Library. It's just a doctor moon."

"What's a doctor moon?"

"A virus checker," Lux answered "It supports and maintains the main computer at the core of the planet."

The Doctor activates his screwdriver to see if the moon was still active "Well, it's still active-it's signalling, look. Someone somewhere in this library is alive and communicating with the moon. Or possibly alive and drying their hair. No, the signal is definitely coming from the moon. I'm blocking it, but it's trying to break through-"

"Doctor," Rose said as she saw Donna and The Doctor turns and sees a projection of their companion as well. "Donna!" The projection then disappears.

"That was her," River told them "That was your friend. Can either of you get her back? What was that?"

"Hold on, hold on, hold on," the Doctor said "I'm trying to find the wavelength. Argh! I'm being blocked!"

"Professor..." Anita said suddenly.

"Just a moment."

"It's important," Anita said quietly "I have two shadows."

"Helmets on, everyone," River ordered "Anita, I'll get yours."

"Didn't do Proper Dave any good," Anita told her.

"Just keep it together, okay?" River said.

"I'm keeping it together," Anita told her "I'm only crying. I'm about to die. It's not an overreaction."

River puts Anita's helmet back on ANita's head as the Doctor faces her

"Hang on," he said as he uses his screwdriver to block her visor as it turns black.

"Oh, God, they've got inside," River said

"No, no-I just tinted her visor," the Doctor told her "Maybe they'll think they're already is there and leave her alone."

"Doctor, do you think they could be fooled like that?"

"Maybe. I don't know. It's a swarm-it's not like we chat."

"Can you still see in there?" Other Dave asked Anita.

"Just about."

"Just-just-just stay back," the Doctor said "Professor, Rose quick word, please."

"What?" River asked.

"Down here," he said as he and Rose squats down

River squats beside them "What is it?"

"You said there are six people still alive in this room," the Doctor said.

"Yeah, so?" River asked.

"So..." Rose whispers "why are there seven?"

They stood up and everyone turns to the opening where another suited figure stands and saw that 'Proper Dave' has found them. "Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"Run!" The Doctor shouts and he and Rose held each others hands as they all ran from the room and 'Proper Dave' follows them "Hey, who turned out the lights?"

Soon the group ran through a high level walkway to another library skyscraper "Professor, go ahead, me and Rose will rejoin you shortly," the Doctor said "Fine a safe spot."

"It's a carnivorous swarm in a suit!" River argued "You and Rose can't reason with it."

"Five minutes!"

"Other Dave, stay with him and Rose," River said "Pull them out when they're too stupid to live. Two minutes, Doctor," she said as she, Anita and Lux leaves and 'Proper Dave' arrives.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"You hear that?" The Doctor asked the dead body of Proper dave as he runs up to him "Those words? That is the very last thought of the man who wore that suit, before you climbed inside and stripped his flesh. That's a man's soul trapped inside a neural relay, going round and round forever. Now if you don't have the decency to let him go, how 'bout this? Use him, talk to me and my wife. It's easy, neural relay. Just point and think. Use him, talk to us."

'Proper Dave' advances "Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"The Vashta Nerada live on all the worlds in this system but you hunt in forests," the Doctor told the Vashta nerada inhabiting Proper Dave's dead body "What are you doing in a library?"

"We should go," other Dave said "Doctor! Rose!"

"We will in a minute Other Dave," Rose said "We will In a minute!" she turns to the Vashta Nerada Like my husband said, you came to The Library to hunt. Why? Just tell us why?"

The Vashta Nerada stops advancing towards them "We...did not..." he spoke slowly.

"Oh, hello."

"We did not-" The Vashta Nerada starts.

"Take it easy," the Doctor said "You'll get the hang of it. Did not What?"

"We...did not...come here."

"Of course you did," the Doctor scoffs "Of course you came here."

"We come from here," the Vashta Nerada said.

"From here?" Rose asked, as she and the Doctor were confused.

"We hatched here."

"But you hatched from trees, from spores in trees," the Doctor said.

"These are our forests," the Vashta Nerada told them.

"You're nowhere near a forest," the Doctor said telling the Vashta Nerada the obvious "Look around you."

"These are our forests!"

"You're not in a forest. You're in a library. There are no trees in a...library," the Doctor said till he realizes what the Vashta Nerada meant.

"We should go," The Doctor and Rose hear Other Dave repeat himself. "Doctor! Rose!"

Rose suddenly realizes that the Vashta Nerada now has Other Dave

"Books," the Doctor said "You came in the books. Microspores in a million million books."

"Doctor," Rose said, panicking.

"We should go. Doctor! Rose!"

"Oh, look at that," the Doctor said as he looks out the window at the Library "The forests of the Vashta Nerada, pulped and printed and bound...a million million books, hatching shadows."

"We should go. Doctor! Rose!"

The Doctor turns to Other Dave "Oh...Dave," he said walking to him "Oh, Dave, I'm so sorry."

Oh, now he notices," Rose muttered and saw The lights in the neural relay are blinking and there's only a skeleton inside the suit. Both advance on the Doctor and Rose, trapping them.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"We should go. Doctor! Rose!"

"Thing about me, I'm stupid. I talk too much. Always babbling on. This gob doesn't stop for anything. Want to know the only reason we're still alive? Always stay near the door."

The Doctor took out is screwdriver and uses aims it down and uses it on a trapdoor beneath him and Rose and tehy both fell through, as both 'Proper Dave' and 'Other Dave' look down and all they see is the long drop to the ground. The Doctor is clinging to a girder beneath the corridor, the sonic in his mouth, with Rose following him trying to get to safty.

 **Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well... Rose. Because I don't know how to write her properly. And I still need a Beta-reader.**


	64. Forest of the Dead Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC.**

Night has fallen, River and her remaining team are in another round room She is checking the shadows with her screwdriver "You know...it's funny," she said "I keep wishing the Doctor and Rose were here."

"The Doctor and Rose are here, aren't they? I mean, they're coming back, right?" Anita asked.

River stood up and looked at her "You know when you see a photograph of someone you know but it's from years before you met them, and it's like they're not quite...finished, they're-they're not quite done yet?" She explained. "Well...yes, the Doctor and Rose are here. they both came when I called just like they always do. But not the Doctor and Rose I know them. I've seen whole armies turn and run away, and they'd just swagger off back to their Tardis and open the doors with a snap of their fingers." She snapped her fingers "The Doctor and Rose Smith...in the Tardis, next stop: everywhere."

"Spoilers!" The Doctor said from above the stairs behind them and both he and Rose walks down the stairs "Nobody can open a Tardis by snapping their fingers," Rose said "Doesn't work like that."

"It does for the Doctor and Rose," River told them.

"I am the Doctor."

"And I am Rose."

"Not the incarnations of the two of you that you both were when I met the both of you," River said.

Rose scoffs as her husband walks to Anita "How are you doing?" He asked her.

"Where's Other Dave?" River asked.

"I'm sorry, River but the Vashta Nerada has already killed and possessed him," Rose said.

"Well, if they've taken him, why haven't they gotten me yet?" Anita asked.

"I don't know," he said and he sees that Anita still has two shadows "Maybe tinting the visor's making a difference."

"It's making a difference all right," She said "No one's ever gonna see my face again."

"Can I get you anything?" The Doctor asked

"An old age would be nice," Anita said "Anything you can do."

"I'm all over it."

He walks away when suddenly "Doctor, Rose When we first met you two, neither of you trusted Professor Song. And then she whispered something in your ears and you both did," Anita said "My life so far, I could do with something like that. What did she say?" She chuckles when neither the Doctor nor Rose answered "Give a dead girl a break. Your secrets are safe with me."

"Safe," he breathed with realization.

"What?" Anita asked .

"Safe. You don't say, 'saved'. Nobody says, 'saved', you say, 'safe'."

He turns to Lux "The data fragment-what did it say?"

"4,022 people saved. No survivors."

"Doctor?" River said.

"I think I know what he's getting at because nobody says saved, only nutters say 'saved', you say safe," Rose said.

"You're correct Rose, It didn't mean safe. It literally meant...saved!"

Soon they got to a computer terminal and accessed a Library Archive File "See? There it is! Right there! A hundred years ago, massive power surge, all the teleports going at once. Soon as the Vashta Nerada hit their hatching cycle, they attack. Someone hits the alarm, the computer tries to teleport everyone out."

"It tried to teleport 4,022 people?" River asked.

"Succeeded. Pulled 'em all out. But then what? Nowhere to send them. Nowhere safe in the whole library with Vashta Nerada growing in every shadow. 4,022 people, all beamed up and nowhere to go. They're stuck in the system, waiting to be sent-like emails. So what's a computer to do? What does a computer always do?"

"It saved them," Rose said

The Doctor runs to a table, pushes books out of the way, and draws a circle on its surface.

"The Library. Whole world of books. And right at the core, the biggest hard drive in history. The index to everything ever written. Backup copies of every single book. The computer saved 4022 people the only way a computer can. It saved them...to the hard drive."

Soon an alarm suddenly goes off.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Lux asked

'Auto-destruct enabled in twenty minutes.'

The Doctor, Rose and River went back to one of the terminals.

"What's maximum erasure?" River asked.

"Twenty minutes, this planet's gonna crack like an egg," the Doctor said.

"No. No, it's all right. The doctor moon'll stop it. It's designed to protect CAL," Lux said in disbelief.

Soon all of a sudden the terminal shuts down.

"No, no. No, no, no, no!" The Doctor shouts as he climbs up and uses his sonic screwdriver to open the top

'All Library systems are permanently offline. Sorry for any inconvenience.'

"We need to stop this. We've gotta save CAL," Lux said.

"What is it? What is CAL?" Rose asked him.

"We need to get to the main computer,"Lux said "I'll show you and your husband."

"It's at the core of the planet?" The Doctor asked

"Well then," River said and both the Doctor and Rose looked at her "Let's go!"

River aims her sonic screwdriver at the seal in the middle of the floor and it opens, showing a blue beam of light. "Gravity platform," she said.

"I bet I like you," the Doctor said.

"I bet I like you as well," Rose said

"Oh, you both do," she replied and all five of them step onto the platform and it takes them down to the core of the planet.

As they arrive at the planet's core they heard a computerized voice say 'Auto-destruct in fifteen minutes.'

The Doctor looks up and saw a massive computer hard drive "The data core," he said "Over 4,000 living minds trapped inside it."

"They won't be living much longer," River said "We're running out of time."

"You're right River," Rose said "We'll find a way to stop it."

They ran down a corridor and entered a room with multiple terminals and as the Doctor put his glasses on they heard the same little girl from before saying 'Help me. Please, help me.'

"What's that?" Anita asked.

"Was that a child?" River asked

"It definitely sounds like one," Rose said.

"The computer's in sleep mode," the Doctor said as he tap keys on the keyboard but it wasn't working "I can't wake it up. I'm trying."

Rose and River both saw weird reading "Doctor, these readings. 

"I know," he said. "You'd think it was...dreaming."

"It is dreaming-of a normal life, and a lovely dad, and of every book ever written," Lux told them, as he took off his gloves.

"Computers don't dream," Anita said

"No, but little girls do," he said as he opens a cabinet and pulls down a lever, that was inside the cabinet

Lux ran into the next room and the others follow. A node turns around and it has the face of the little girl.

"Help me. Please, help me. Help me. Please, help me."

"Oh, my God," River said

"It's the little girl," Anita said "The girl we saw on the computer."

"She's not in the computer," Lux told her "In a way, she is the computer. The main command node. This is CAL."

"CAL is a child!" The Doctor said. "A child hooked up to a mainframe! Why didn't you tell us this? We needed to know this!"

"Because she's family!" Lux snapped "CAL. Charlotte Abigail Lux. My grandfather's youngest daughter. She was dying, so he built her a library and put her living mind inside, with a moon to watch over her, and all of human history to pass the time, any era to live in, any book to read. She loved books more than anything. And he gave her them all. He asked only that she be left in peace. A secret, not a freak show."

"So you weren't protecting a patent," the Doctor realized "you were protecting her."

"This is only half a life, of course," Lux said as he walks to the node and strokes her face, "but it's forever."

"And then the shadows came," Rose said.

'The shadows,' Cal said 'I have to...I have to save. Have to save.'

"And she saved them," the Doctor said "She saved everyone in The Library. Folded them into her dreams and kept them safe."

"Then why didn't she tell us?" Anita asked.

"Because she's forgotten," the Doctor answered "She's got over 4,000 living minds chatting away inside her head. It must be like...being, well, me and Rose."

"So what do we do?" River asked

'Auto-destruct in ten-'

"Easy!" The Doctor said as he runs back to the terminal "We beam all the people out of the data core, the computer will reset and stop the countdown. Difficult. Charlotte doesn't have enough memory space left to make the transfer." He goes to banks of wires "Easy! Me and Rose will hook ourselves up to the computer, and she can borrow our memory space!"

River walks to him "Doctor, difficult. It'll kill you and Rose stone dead!"

"Yeah, it's easy to criticize," he said as he works on the wires

"It'll burn up the hearts you and Rose have and don't think either of you will regenerate!"

"We'll try our hardest not to die," He said "Honestly, it's our main thing."

"Doctor!"

"If I'm right, this'll work," He said "Shut up! Now, listen, you and Luxy Boy, go back up to the main library. Prime any data cells you can find for maximum download. And before you say anything else, Professor, can I just mention, as you're here, shut up."

"Oh! I hate you and Rose sometimes!" River said as she starts to leave.

The Doctor goes back to the terminal "I know!"

"I know as well," Rose said as she works on another pair of wires.

"Mr Lux, with me. Anita, if either of them dies...I'll kill them!" River said as she leaves.

"What about the Vashta Nerada?" Anita asked.

The Doctor goes to a cabinet and flicks switches "These are their forests!" Rose said "We're gonna seal Charlotte inside her little world, and take everybody else away. The shadows can swarm to their hearts' content."

"Do either of you think they're just gonna let us go?" Anita asked

"Best offer they're gonna get," the Doctor said as he goes back the place where he found wires and uses his screwdriver and moves switches.

"You're gonna make them an offer?" Anita asked.

"And they'd better take it, 'cause right now I'm finding it very hard to make any kind of offer at all," he said as he goes back to the terminal and he stops and looks at her "Because you know what? I really liked Anita. She was brave even when she was crying, and she never gave in. And you ate her." He uses sonic screwdriver and the visor clears to show a skull "But I'm gonna let that pass as long as you let them pass."

"How long have you known? Does your wife know as well?" the Vashta Nerada inhabiting 'Anita' asked.

"I counted the shadows," he said walking up to her. "You only have one now. "

"I've known as well," Rose said.

(looks at blinking neural relay) "She's nearly gone now," he said as he looks at 'Anita's blinking neural relay "Be kind."

"These are our forests. We are not kind."

"I'm giving you back your forests, but you are giving me them," he said. "You are letting them go."

"These are our forests. They are our meat," the Vashta Nerada said as the Doctor walks away from her and shadows extend towards the Doctor and Rose.

He turned around "Don't play games with me," he snapped "You just killed someone we liked. That is not a safe place to stand." I'm the Doctor."

"I'm Rose also known as 'the Bad wolf' and you're in the biggest library in the universe," Rose said "Look us up."

The shadows halt while both the Doctor and Rose stared down at the skeleton and the shadows retreat.

"You have one day," the Vashta Nerada said and then the suit collapses

The Doctor turns back to the terminal and River rushes back in and kneels by the suit "Anita!"

"River I'm so sorry," Rose said "She's been dead a while now, the Doctor told you to go!"

"Lux can manage without me," she said "but you both can't." she said as she gets up and punches Rose, then she punches the Doctor, knocking them unconscious.

A few minutes later as they regained consciousness, they both were handcuffed to different pillars and they saw River sitting in a special chair connecting wires.

'Auto-destruct in two minutes.'

"Oh, no, no, no! What are you doing?" He asked That's our job."

"What, I'm not allowed to have a career, I suppose?" She said.

"Why are we handcu..." Rose starts before touching the part of the handcuffs, that was on her, that was locked into a pillar "Why do you even have handcuffs?"

"Spoilers."

"This is not a joke," the Doctor said "Stop this now. This is gonna kill you! Me and Rose will have a chance, you don't have any!"

"Neither of you would have a chance and neither do I! I'm timing it for the end of the countdown. There'll be a blip in the command flow. That way it should improve our chances of a clean download."

"River, please, no," Rose begged.

"Funny thing is, this means you both have always known how I was going to die," River said "All the time we've been together, you knew I was coming here. The last time I saw both of you, after you both found Jenny, the daughter you both of form Messaline and the future incarnations of both of you turned up on my doorstep with Jack and he wore a suit Both of you and Jack took me to Darillium to see the Singing Towers. Oh, what a night that was. The towers sang and both of you along with Jack cried.

'Auto-destruct in one minute.'

"Neither of you nor Jack would tell me why, but I suppose both of you and Jack knew it was time, my time, time to come to The Library. Doctor, you even gave me your sonic screwdriver-that should have been a clue."

All three screwdrivers screwdrivers and River's diary are on the floor, just out of the reach of the Doctor and Rose.

"There's nothing you both could do," River said

"Let us do this!"

"If you both die here, it'll mean I've never met you which will mean I would never be born, would never have met my parents: Future companion of yours, Nor would I have met Jack."

"Time can be rewritten!" The Doctor told her.

"Not those times," River said "Not one line. Don't you dare. It's okay. It's okay, it's not over for you. You both will see me again. You both have got all of that to come. You both, Jack and me, time and space. You both watch us run."

"You know our secrets," Rose said

'Auto-destruct in 10,'

"You whispered our secrets in our ears," Rose said.

'9, 8, 7, 6,'

River places a circlet on her head to connect her to the computer.

"How did you learn our secrets?" The Doctor asked.

'5, 4'

"Hush, now," River said.

'3, 2,'

"Spoilers."

"1"

River then connects the cables and there is a blinding light and the Doctor and Rose stares at River's dead body, for a few momentsheartbroken as they didn't find out how she knew their secrets and then the Doctor stood up and broke the handcuffs with his strength and grabbed his screwdriver and soniced his and did the same woth Rose and they went back up to the main level and found Donna who told them about what happened to her while she was in the data core

A few moments later Donna joins the Doctor and Rose who were leaning against a wall by a door.

"Any luck?" Rose asked.

"Wasn't even anyone called Lee in The Library that day," she told her as she stood beside them "Suppose he could have had a different name out here, but.. let's be honest-he wasn't real, was he?"

"Maybe not," They responded

"I made up the perfect man-gorgeous, adores me, and hardly ever speaks a word," Donna said What's that say about me?"

"Everything," He said suddenly and then Donna looks at him offended "Sorry, did I say everything"? I meant to say nothing. I was aiming for nothing. I accidentally said everything."

"What about the two of you? You both all right?"

"We're always all right."

"Is 'all right' special Gallifreyan code for...'really not all right at all'?"

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Because I'm all right too." The Doctor and Rose looked at Donna and she did the same to them, understanding perfectly without words.

"Come on," the DOctor said as he takes Rose and Donna's hands as they head out

A few minutes later, on the Balcony Lux approached them "The Doors are about to be sealed," he said and they turned to look at them "You three sure could find your own way out?"

"Quite sure," the Doctor said.

"Fine have it your own way," Lux said, before turning to leave.

"Mr Lux!" The Doctor called.

Lux turned around and stopped "Please, no sentiment. I've done something, neither of you would approve of, you've certainly done something I approve of. That doesn't mean we're required to like each other."

"That's a relief," the Doctor said and he pulls his hand out to shake Lux's hand "Isn't it," Lux said, before leaving.

The Doctor took River's diary out and places it on the balcony rail.

"Doctor, Rose," Donna said "Your friend...Professor Song. She knew both of you in the future but she didn't know me. What happens to me? Because, when she heard my name, the way she looked at me-"

"I know how she looked at you Donna, I heard the entire conversation," Rose said

"Donna...this is her diary," the Doctor said "Our future. We could look you up. What do you think? Shall we peek at the end?"

"Spoilers...right?" Donna asked.

"Doctor, Donna's correct that would be spoilers," Rose said.

"Right," the Doctor said and he puts River's sonic screwdriver on top "Come on, you two," he said walking away, up the stairs "The next chapter's this way."

The Doctor runs back and picks up River's sonic screwdriver. "Why? Why would I give her my screwdriver? Why would I do that? Thing is, Future Me and Rose had years to think about it, all those years to think of a way to save her. What he did was give her a sonic screwdriver-why would I do that?" He pulls a lock off the side of the screwdriver to reveal that it contained a neural relay "Oh, oh, oh... Look at that! I'm very good!"

"Doctor, What have you done?" Donna and Rose asked.

He shows them the neural relay on river's screwdriver "I saved her," he said and turned to Rose "Stay here, Arkytior, I'll be back in a moment wait for me outside the Tardis." He then ran off, running back through the library to get to the core.

"Stay with me!You can do it! Stay with me, come on! He leaps over a cart. "You and me, one last run!" He shouts as he enters one of the rooms that he and Rose were in when River eas still alive.

"Sorry, River. "Shortcut." He said as he enters back into the room that he and Rose were when River said that they could open a Tardis with a snap of their fingers. He aims River's screwdriver at a terminal and disables the gravity platform.

'Platform disabled.'

The Doctor dives into the hole at a very high speed.

The Doctor arrives back at the terminal and inserts the screwdriver and uploads River into the data core and he looks back and saw the node of Charlotte smiles at him and he smiles back at her.

A few moments later, he went back to the main level and strides back into reception and as he saw Rose standing next to the Tardis he stopped in front of the Tardis and he snaps his fingers and the Tardis doors open which surprised them and he smiles as he and Rose enters the Tardis and joined Donna inside and Rose snaps her fingers and the Tardis doors closed.

 **I'm not doing 'Midnight' because I don't know how to change it and I'm not doing 'Turn Left' because The Doctor is barely in that episode but everything in that episode mostly remains the same but Mickey replaces Rose's place in that episode.**

 **Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well... Rose. Because I don't know how to write her properly. And I still need a Beta-reader.**


	65. The Stolen Earth Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC.**

After Donna meeting Mickey in a parallel world that revolved around her The TARDIS lands in an ordinary suburb street. The Doctor bursts out, followed by Rose and Donna, looking around frantically to find out what's wrong.

"It's fine... Everything's fine," the Doctor said "Nothing's wrong, all fine."

A milk van rolled up beside a house and a milkman got put.

"Excuse me! What day is it?" The Doctor asked him.

"Saturday," the Milkman answered.

"Saturday. Good. Good, I like Saturdays."

"Me too," Rose said.

"So, I just met Mickey Smith?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, you did, Donna," Rose said

"But he's locked away in a parallel world," Donna said, confusedly.

"Exactly. If he can cross from his parallel world to your parallel world, than that means the walls of the universe are breaking down. Which puts everything in danger, everything," he said. "But how?" He added as he dashes back into the Tardis, and both Rose and Donna follow him back into the Tardis.

The Doctor is fiddling with controls. the jar with his 'hand' was bubbling by his food and Donna walks up to him.

"Thing is, Doctor. No matter what's happening, and I'm - I'm sure it's bad, I get that. But... Mickey and possibly Jackie, Rose's stepmother is coming back. Isn't that good?"

He was full of worrying thoughts of getting slapped harder than when Jackie slapped him before the Slitheen 'crashed' into the Thames as he stares at her and then at Rose

"Yeah. For Rose it is," he said "I just never got along with her that well."

Then suddenly there's was a loud noise and the Tardis shakes violently.

"What the hell was that?!" Doctor cried

That sounded like it came from outside," Rose said and she ran to the door and opens it and saw that they were in space with nothing but asteroids around them the Doctor and Donna went to look as well and they all are confused.

"But we're in space," Donna said "How did that happen?"

The Doctor runs back to the console. "Doctor, what did you do?" Donna asked

The Doctor looks at the Tardis monitor "We haven't moved, we're fixed... Can't have! No!"

In disbelief, he runs back to the door. "The Tardis is still in the same place. But the Earth has gone. The entire planet. It's gone." The three of them gaze out in total shock.

Meanwhile back on Earth, Torchwood, Sarah Jane Smith, Martha Jones and Donna's mother and granddad were trying to figure out what was going on.

The milkman turned around when a flash of blue light blinded him. A man stood in the middle of the light. When the light faded, the milkman saw that the man was dark skinned, wearing dark clothes and had a futuristic gun "Bloody hell, it's just beginning."

Back on the Tardis Donna was worried about her mother and grandfather "But if the Earth's been moved, they've lost the sun! What about my Mum? And Grandad? They're dead, aren't they? Are they dead?"

"I don't know, Donna, I just don't know, I'm sorry, I don't know..." the Doctor said as he and Rose looks at the Monitor.

"That's my family," Donna said "My whole world."

"My chameleon Arched self's world as well," Rose muttered.

"There's no readings. Nothing. Not a trace," he said "Not even a whisper. Oh, that is fearsome technology!"

"So what do we do?" Donna asked

"We've got to get help," Rose said

"From where?" Donna asked

"Donna... We're taking you to the Shadow Proclamation. Hold tight!" He said as he ulled a lever down as he and Rose began to set the controls.

Back on Earth, the streets are chaotic, alarms wailing, people running around, screaming in fear or with drunken delight. Mickey walks through the anarchy, determined to find Rose and the Doctor, to stop what's been going on in his, Donna's parallel universe and the universe he was born in.

"The end of the world, mate!" A drunken man exclaimed, holding a beer in his hand. "End of the stinkin' world!" A

"Have one on me, mate," was all Mickey said before continuing to walk.

That was when he notice two men in their twenties stealing computers and television screens. "Oi, you two!" He called to them "You can put that stuff down, or run for your lives." He then cocks his futuristic gun "Do you like my gun?"

The men run away terrified and Mickey sits down as he got the computer to display the twenty-seven planets when a message began to play. "Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

He goes out of the shop and looks up to the sky as a Dalek spaceship flies over London, shooting at the streets, from above and he walks away with an air of determination to find the Doctor and Rose in order to stop these Daleks and A missile explodes behind him but he doesn't even look back.

As Mickey was back in his home universe on Earth, while with the Doctor, Rose and Donna the Tardis shakes violently as the Doctor and Rose were hanging onto the console, as they pilot the Tardis at the same time as it heads towards the Shadow Proclamation.

"So go on then, what is the Shadow Proclamation anyway?" Donna asked.

"It's a posh name for police," Rose explained "Outer space police."

"Here we go!" The Doctor exclaimed as the Tardis materialises inside a building and the Doctor, Rose and Donna step out, they are greeted by several Judoon pointing guns at them.

"Sco bo tro no flo jo ko fo. To to!" The Chief Judoon said.

"No bo ho sho ko ro to so. Bo-ko-do-zo-go-bo-fo-po-jo!" The Doctor snapped which caused the Judoon to lower their guns "Mo ho."

They were taken to the Shadow Architect, an old woman in black clothes "Time Lords and Time Ladies are the stuff of legend," she said in disbelief "They belong in the myths and whispers of the Higher Species. You both cannot possibly exist."

"Yeah, more to the point," the Doctor said "We've got a missing planet!"

"Then you're not as wise as the stories would say," the shadow architect said. "The picture is far bigger than you imagine. The whole universe is in outrage, Doctor. 24 worlds have been taken from the sky."

"How many?!" He said in disbelief "Which ones?! Show me!" He puts his glasses on as he runs to a computer that the shadow architect was standing near.

"Locations range far and wide. But all disappeared at the exact same moment. Leaving no trace," the shadow architect explained.

"Callufrax Minorr. Jahoo. Shallacatop. Woman Wept," The Doctor said as he browses through the files on the missing planets.

"Whoever took Woman wept better have a reason, because I loved that planet," Rose interrupted.

"Clom! Clom's gone! Who'd want Clom?!" The Doctor continued.

"All different sizes, some populated, some not. But all unconnected," the shadow architect told them.

"What about Pyrovillia?" Donna spoke up.

"Who is the female?" The Shadow Architect aske, in a condescending tone.

"Donna," Donna answered "I'm a human being. Maybe not the stuff of legend but every bit as important as Time Lords or Time Ladies, thank you," she said and both the Doctor and Rose watched her with a proud smile.

"Way back when we were in Pompeii, Lucius said Pyrovillia had gone missing," Donna told her.

A judoon walked up to her "Pyrovillia is cold case. Not relevant!"

"How do you mean, cold case?" Donna asked the judoon.

"The planet Pyrovillia cannot be part of this, it disappeared over 2,000 years ago," the shadow architect stated.

"Yes, yes, hang on... But there's the Adipose breeding planet too, Miss Foster said that was lost, but that must've been a long time ago," Donna added.

"That's it! Donna, brilliant!" Rose said as she and the Doctor realized what she was getting at.

"Yeah, That is brilliant, Donna," the Doctor said "Planets are being taken out of time as well as space...Let's put this into 3D." he said as he fiddles with the computer and holograms of the missing planets appear in the air "Now, if we add Pyrovillia... And Adipose 3... Something missing," said "Where else, where else, where else, where else... lost, lost, lost, lost..." he mumbled "Oh! The Lost Moon of Poosh!" He adds another celestial body onto the holographic display and the holograms suddenly moved, rearranging themselves.

"What did you do?" The Shadow Architect asked.

"Nothing," the Doctor said "The planets rearranged themselves into the optimum pattern. Oh, look at that! 27 planets in perfect balance. Come on, that is gorgeous!" He said as he stood in the centre of the holographic display.

"Oi, don't get all spaceman, what does it mean?" Donna asked the Doctor.

"All those worlds fit together like pieces of an engine," Rose explained. "It's like a powerhouse! What for?"

"Who could design such a thing?" The Shadow Architect asked.

"Someone tried to move the Earth once before," he said, causing Donna and Rose to look at him "Long time ago... can't be... he died in the Time War, I tried to save him even though he's my enemy."

"Who is it," Rose asked

"Davros," he said.

Donna was freaking out. A servant girl gave her some water and told her that there was something on her back and that she was sorry for the losses that were to come, which scared her.

The Doctor walks to her. "Donna! Come on, think, Earth! There must've been some sort of warning. Was there anything happening back in your day, like, electrical storms, freak weather, patterns in the sky?"

"Well, how should I know? Um... no, I don't think so, no," she snapped

"Oh, OK, never mind," he said, starting to walk away.

"Although..." Donna suddenly said "there were the bees disappearing."

"The bees disappearing..." He said.

"The bees disappearing," He and Rose said as they start realises what that meant all along "The bees, disappearing!" He runs back to the computer.

"How is that significant?" The Shadow Architect asked as Rose and Donna follows the Doctor to the computer.

"On Earth we have these insects," Donna said "Some people said it was pollution, or mobile phone signals."

"Or, they were going back home!" He said as he types on the computer

"Back home where?" Donna asked

"Planet Melissa Majoria!" Rose answered.

"Are you saying bees are aliens?!" Donna asked Rose.

"Don't be so daft," the Doctor said, explaining what Rose meant "Not all of them."

"But if the migrant bees felt something coming, some sort of danger, and escaped," Rose Suggested.

"Tandocca!" Both Rose and the Doctor exclaimed.

"The Tandocca Scale," the shadow architect said

"Tandocca Scale is the series of wavelengths used as a carrier signals by migrant bees. Infinitely small, no wonder we didn't see it! Like looking for a speck of cinnamon in the Sahara," he explained what it wa sto Donna. "but look! There it is. The Tandocca trail. The transmat that moved the planets was using the same wavelength, we can follow the path!"

DONNA (running towards the TARDIS)

"And find the Earth?! Well, stop talking and do it!" Donna said running towards the Tardis

"We are!" The Doctor cried as he and Rose runs back to the Tardis, following Donna and he bursts into the Tardis "We're a bit late, the signal's scattered," he said and he fiddles with controls "But it's a start!"

He then runs back to the door to to talk to the Shadow Architect waiting outside.

"I've got a blip! It's just a blip! But it's definitely a blip!" He said

"Then according to the Strictures of the Shadow Proclamation, I will have to seize your transport and your technology," the shadow architect said.

"Oh, really, what for?"The Doctor asked, taken aback.

"The planets were stolen with hostile intent," the shadow architect explained "We are declaring war, Doctor. Right across the universe. And you and your wife will lead us into battle!"

"Right, yes, course we will," I'll just go and get you the key," he said, lying to her and he closes the door and runs back to the console, grinning at Rose and Donna. He pulls a lever and the Tardis starts to dematerialise.

"Doctor! Come back! By the Holy Writ of the Shadow Proclamation, I order you to stop!"

 **Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well... Rose. Because I don't know how to write her properly. And I still need a Beta-reader.**


	66. The Stolen Earth Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC.**

Back on Earth, Wilf and Sylvia were in the darken street, watching as the Daleks taking their neighbors away. Wilf was armed with a paint gun when a Dalek ordered them to follow it.

Wilf snorted. "Will I, 'eck!" he shouted as he aimed his paint gun and fired it at the Dalek's eyestalk.

But the yellow paint simply boiled away. "My vision is not impaired!"

Sylvia started to back away. "I warned you dad," she said.

"Hostility will not be tolerated! Exterminate! Exterminate! Extermin…" The Dalek couldn't say anymore as it was blown apart.

Wilf and Sylvia saw Mickey standing there aiming his futuristic weapon, that blew up the Dalek.

"Do you wanna swap?" Wilf asked him.

"You're Donna Noble's family, right?" Mickey asked and Wilf nods "I'm Mickey Smith, and I need you."

Wilf and Sylvia took Mickey to their house and Mickey stood in their kitchen as Sylvia was putting the kettle on while Wilf got out his mobile.

"Yeah, I've tried calling her, but I can't get through!" Wilf told him "But she's still with the Doctor and Rose, I know that much and the last time she phoned, it-it was from a planet called Midnight, made of diamonds."

"What the hell are you two on about?" Sylvia interrupted.

"Look, she's out there, sweetheart. Your daughter. She's travelling the stars, with that Doctor and Rose, she always has been," Wilf told his daughter as he turned to her.

"Don't be ridiculous," Sylvia said in disbelief as she looked at him as if he gone mad.

"Oh come on, open your eyes!" He exclaimed at his daughter "Look at the sky! Look at - look at the Daleks! You can't start denying things now!" Sylvia stared at him in shock.

"You were my last hope," Mickey said "If we can't find Donna, we can't find the Doctor and Rose. Where are they?" He muttered to himself

As the Tardis arrives at the Medusa Cascade in flight and the time rotor rises and falls as the Tardis stops suddenly stops.

"It's stopped," Rose muttered

"What do you mean?" Donna asked. "Is that good or bad? Where are we?"

"The Medusa Cascade," the Doctor said as he stares at the Tardis monitor. "We both came here when we were was kids, 90 years old. It was the centre of a rift in time and space..."

"So, where are the 27 planets?" Donna asked.

"Sorry Donna but it is Nowhere," Rose said, apologizing.

"Rose is right, the Tandocca Trail stops dead," he said and Donna stares at them for a few second, "End of the line," he added.

"So what do we do? Doctor? Rose? What do we do?" Donna asked and the Doctor and Rose looks into space, feeling defeated.

"Now don't do this to me," Donna begged "No, don't, don't do this to me. Not now. Tell me, what are we going do?" She was getting no response "You both never give up. Please." And again she gets no response.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Mickey turned to Sylvia's computer with wide eyes when a woman voice was asking for help.

"Harriet Jones!" he cried as recognized the voice as one of the former British Prime Ministers he dashed to the computer and sat down on the chair. He turned to Wilf. "Have you by any chance got a webcam?" he asked.

Wilf pouted. "No. She wouldn't let me. She said they're naughty," he replied, pointing at Sylvia who scowled.

Mickey groaned and rolled his eyes. "Can't exactly help then, can I?" he grumbled as he turned his attention back to the computer. "I'm the Tin dog yet again," he muttered as three screens popped up. One of them was Sarah Jane Smith and the other one was Jack Harkness and Torchwood.

"The fourth contact seems to be having some trouble getting through," Harriet Jones said and suddenly Martha appears on the screen "Hello?" Martha said

Martha appears on the screen.

MARTHA

Hello?

JACK (laughing with relief)

"Martha Jones!" Jack laughed with relief.

"Who's she?" Mickey said as he wa sunheard by the others and he thought that she was cute. "I want to get through!"

"Martha, where are you?!" Jack asked Martha.

"I guess Project Indigo was more clever than we thought," Martha said "One second I was in Manhattan and the next second, maybe Indigo tapped into my mind. 'Cause I ended up in the one place that I wanted to be."

"You came home," Martha's mother told her. "At the end of the world, you came back to me."

"But then all of a sudden, it's like the laptop turned itself on," Martha said.

"It did," Harriet said "That was me." she shows Martha her ID "Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister."

"Yes, I know who you are," Martha said.

"I thought it was about time we all met," Harriet told her "Given the current crisis. Torchwood, this is Sarah Jane Smith."

"I've been following your work," Jack said "Nice job with the Slitheen."

"Yeah, well I've been staying away from you lot," she replied "Too many guns!"

"All the same, might I say, looking good, ma'am," he said flirting with her.

"Really? Oh," Sarah Jane said, flattered.

"Not now, Captain," Harriet said "And Martha Jones, former companion to the Doctor and Rose."

"So the Doctor and Rose got a companion after Canary Wharf," Mickey said, unheard by the others.

"But how did you find me?" Martha asked Harriet.

"This, ladies and gentlemen, this is the Subwave Network," Harriet started "A sentient piece of software, programmed to seek out anyone and everyone who can help to contact the Doctor and Rose."

"What if the Daleks can hear us?" Martha asked.

"No, that's the beauty of the Subwave," Harriet told her "it's undetectable."

"A-and you invented it?" Sarah Jane, asked her as she was impressed.

"I developed it," Harriet answered "It was created by the Mr Copper Foundation."

"Yeah, but what we need right now is a weapon," "Martha, back there at UNIT, what ,what did they give you, what was that key thing?" Jack said

Martha turned grim as she took out a black hexagon shaped piece. "The Osterhagen Key," she replied gravely.

Harriet straightened up. "That key is not to be used, Doctor Jones. Not under any circumstances," she barked in a tone that wasn't to argue with which made Martha put it away.

Jack looked at his team "But what is an Osterhagen Key?"

"Forget about the key and that's an order," Harriet commanded "All we need is the Doctor and Rose."

"Oh excuse me, Harriet, but, well the thing is, if you're looking for the Doctor... didn't he depose you?" Sarah Jane asked.

"He did," Harriet confirmed "And I've wondered about that for a long time. Whether I was wrong, but I stand by my actions, to this day. Because I knew, I knew that one day, the Earth would be in danger, and the Doctor would fail to appear. I told him so myself. And he didn't listen."

"But I've been trying to find them," Martha told her The Doctor and Rose have my phone on the Tardis, but I can't get through."

"That's why we need the Subwave," Harriet said "To bring us all together, combine forces. The Doctor and Rose's secret army."

"Wait a minute," Jack realized "we boost the signal! That's it! We transmit that telephone number through Torchwood itself, using all the power of the Rift..."

"And we've got Mr Smith! He can link up with every telephone exchange on the Earth," a kid next to Sarah Jane said "He can get the whole world to call the same number, all at the same time! Billions of phones, calling out, all at once!"

"Haha, brilliant!" Jack said "Who's the kid?"

"That's my son!" Sarah Jane answered.

"Excuse me, sorry, sorry, hello, Ianto Jones," one of Jack team said as he stepping in front of the screen "Um, if we start transmitting, then this Subwave Network is going to become visible. I mean, to the Daleks."

"Yes, and they'll trace it back to me," Harriet replied "But my life doesn't matter. Not if it saves the Earth."

"Ma'am," Jack said as he salutes her

"Thank you, Captain," Harriet said "But there are people out there dying, on the streets."

"Marvellous woman," Wilf said "I voted for her."

"You did not," Sylvia muttered.

"Now, enough of words. Let's begin," Harriet said and began to type the commands on her computer with Torchwood and Sarah Jane helping.

Back on the Tardis Rose's felt her phone vibrate, in her pocket as it starts ringing and took it out of her pockets, snapping both she and the Doctor out of feeling defeated.

"Phone!" Rose exclaims as she flipped it open and pit it to her ear "Martha, is that you?!" She said answering the phone and then she realized that no one was there " It's a signal!" She exclaimed as she gave it to her husband.

"Can we follow it?" Donna asked.

"Oh, just watch me!" the Doctor said as he took out his stethoscope

"Got it! Locking on!" He soon exclaimed as he took the stethoscope off his ears and he he pulls a lever and the Tardis began to shake violently again. The Tardis lights turned red and a fire started.

"We're travelling through time," the Doctor said One second in the future! The phone call's pulling us through!"

"Three! Two! One!" The Doctor shouted and One by one, the missing planets appear around the Tardis. The console room returns to normal and the Doctor, Rose and Donna watch the Tadis monitor, which is now showing all planets.

"27 planets, and there's the Earth," Donna said "Why couldn't we see them?"

"The entire Medusa Cascade has been put a second out of sync with the rest of the universe," the Doctor explained "Perfect hiding place, tiny little pocket of time," he explained "But we found them!"

"Oh, oh, what's that? Hold on, hold on, some sort of Subwave Network..." He said as the Tardis received a signal and static appeared on the monitor and when the image on the monitor cleared, three screens were on. One had Jack, one had Sarah Jane and the other had Martha and her mother.

"Where the hell have you two been?!" Jack shouts at the Doctor and Rose "Doctor, Rose, it's the Daleks!"

"He's a bit nice, I thought he'd be older," one of Jack's Torchwood team said. "She looks nice too, I thought she'd be older."

"He's not that young," Ianto said "And She looks like she's just a teenager."

"It's the Daleks, they are taking people to their spaceship..." Sarah Jane said.

"It's not just Dalek Caan!" Martha said as she and Sarah Jane both start talking at the same time.

"That's Donna!" Sylvia exclaimed when she saw her daughter with Rose and the Doctor

"That's my girl!" Wilf said happily.

The Doctor and Rose looks at the people on the monitor "Sarah Jane! Who's that boy? That must be Torchwood," The Doctor said "Aren't they brilliant? Look at you all, you clever people!"

"That's Martha," Donna said "And who's..." Donna said as she points at Jack "he?"

"Captain Jack Harkness, a brother figure to me," Rose said. "Don't. Just... don't."

"It's like an outer space Facebook," Donna said comparing the subwave to the social media website.

"Everyone except Mickey," Rose said.

The screen in the Tardis turns to white noise.

"Ah..." The Doctor sighed.

"We've lost them!" DOnna cried.

The Doctor fiddles with controls "No, no, no, no, there's another signal coming through, there's someone else out there," he said and he whacks the top of the monitor.

"Hello?" Rose said "Can you hear me? Mickey?"

Your voice is different, Doctor. And yet, its arrogance is unchanged," they heard a voice and the Doctor freezes as he heard it, recognizing the voice of an enemy of his that he thought died in the Time War.

A figure in a chair that looks like the bottom half of a Dalek's casing, Davros appears on the screen.

"Welcome to my new Empire, Doctor. It is only fitting that you should bear witness to the resurrection, and the triumph, of Davros," Davros said Lord and creator of the Dalek Race!"

The Doctor is breathing heavily, speechless, terrified as he saw Davros.

"Doctor?" Donna said Worried.

"Have you nothing to say?" He turned to Rose "How about you Rose?"

"Doctor, it's all right," Donna said "We're-we're in the Tardis. We're safe."

"But you were destroyed. In the very first year of the Time War," the Doctor said "At the Gate of Elysium. I saw your command ship fly into the jaws of the Nightmare Child. I tried to save you."

"But it took one stronger than you," Davros replied "Dalek Caan himself."

"I flew into the wild and fire, I danced and died a thousand times," Dalek Caan said in a sing-song voice.

"So you teleported to the Time War after 1930 when the Cult of Skaro got eradicated?" Rose asked Dalek Caan.

"You are correct, Rose," Davros said "Emergency Temporal Shift took him back into the Time War itself."

"But that's impossible," the Doctor told him "The entire War is time-locked!"

"And yet he succeeded," Davros said "Oh, it cost him his mind. But imagine, a single, simple Dalek succeeded where Emperors, Time Lords and Time Ladies have failed. A testament, don't you think, to my remarkable creations?"

"And you made a new race of Daleks?" The Doctor said.

"I gave myself to them," Davros said "Quite literally. Each one grown from a cell of my own body." He unbuttoned his leather shirt revealing that his skin was mutated, which made Donna turn her head away in disgust.

"New Daleks. True Daleks," Davros said "I have my children, Doctor. What do you have, now?"

"After all this time," the Doctor said darkly "Everything we saw, everything we lost, I have only one thing to say to you. Bye!" He suddenly said in a cheery tone as he pulls a lever and the Tardis flies off towards the Earth and lands on a deserted post-battle street full of abandoned cars, broken bicycles, scattered rubbish.

The Doctor, Rose and Donna get out.

"It's Like a ghost town," Donna muttered

"Sarah Jane said they were taking the people," the Doctor said "What for? Think, Donna, when you met Mickey in that parallel world, what did he say?"

"Just... the darkness is coming." she replied

"Anything else, Donna?" Rose asked her and Donna looks away, thinking - then she spots something behind Rose.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Donna told Rose both Rose and the Doctor looked confused till they turned around and saw Mickey at the other end of the street and both Rose and the Doctor stares at him for a moment in disbelief.

Then Mickey starts to run towards them and Rose starts running towards him and about halfway to each other a Dalek appears nearby "Exterminate!"

The Dalek shoots its ray gun at the Rose, the death ray only skims her chest but it's enough to make her fall and Jack, suddenly appeared out of thin air and blasts the Dalek while the Doctor, Mickey and Donna run to Rose. Mickey gets there first, and he kneels beside her and takes her head in her arms, till the Doctor got there.

"I missed you, hanging out with you, Rose," he said as Rose could barely stay conscious but still smiling to see him again.

"Mickey..." she said

"Hi," He said.

"Long time no see," Rose said "been three years."

"Yeah, life's been busy, you know," Mickey said and then Rose suddenly yells in pain.

"Rose, Don't die," Mickey panicked "Oh, my God, don't die. Oh, my god, don't die, Rose."

The Doctor, Donna and Jack reach to them. "We need to get her to the Tardis," the Doctor ordered.

"Do as the Doctor said get Rose into the Tardis, quick move," Jack said.

The Doctor and Donna support Rose as they bring her to the Tardis, while Mickey picks his gun a she and Jack covers the way.

As they get inside the Tardis they put Rose down on the floor, groaning and convulsing in pain. Donna and the Doctor was beside her while Jack and Mickey puts down the guns to the seat.

"What, what do we do?! There must be some medicine or something!" Donna said freaking out.

"Just step back," Jack said We all need to step bac, cause Mickey and the Doctor know's what going to happen next."

The Doctor kisses Rose as this would be the last time he would be with this incarnation of her

"What do you mean?" Donna asked standing up, looking at Jack.

"Is she going to do what I think she is?" Mickey asked and the Doctor nodded confirming his suspicions.

"What do you mean? What happens next?" Donna asked as she walks to Jack and Rose lifts her hand and saw that it was glowing gold with Regeneration energy.

"It's starting," Rose muttered. "FIrst time doing this consciously."

"Here we go," Jack said "Good luck, Rose!"

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?!" Donna demanded.

"When either of us are dying, our bodies go under a process called Regeneration which changes everything face, personality, body, sometime gender, but that's rarely," the Doctor said explaining what was happening to Rose with Donna.

Rose struggles to stand up, panting "I'm sorry, it's too late. I'm regenerating," Rose said and just after she finished saying that Regeneration energy bursts out from her skin through the sleeves and neck of her jacket. Jack put his arms around Donna and Mickey as they hid their faces from the blinding light.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Every since series 3 Rose has been wearing jackets I forgot to mention that while writing that series.**

 **Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well... Rose. Because I don't know how to write her properly. And I still need a Beta-reader.**


	67. Journey's end Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC.**

 **I'm making 2 meta-crises Rose and the Doctor I'm making the DNA from the Doctor's hand create a copy of the Doctor mixed with regeneration energy from Rose to created a copy of her as well.**

 **Like the new incarnation of Rose, I have Blue eyes as well.**

Rose still regenerating aims her regeneration energy at her husband's 'hand' to stop regenerating but ultimately failing as she still changes she still has blonde hair, same height, she now has blue eyes and has a northern accent and breaths out gold energy and she backs away "Now then where were we," she said as Donna gasps in shock.

"Jack go get her some tea," the Doctor ordered.

"Why?"

"Tea helps us heal from Regeneration fast from the Tanin inside it," the Doctor explained.

Jack went to make her some tea and give it to her and she drinks it.

"So Doctor, what do you think, am I still beautiful?" She asked her husband.

"Rose, you will always be beautiful to me," he replied as he kisses her.

"So that's what regeneration looks like, MIckey said.

"You can hug me, if you want," Donna told Jack and he laughs

"No, really," she said, looking at him "you can hug me." Jack and Donna hugs each other.

the console room suddenly went dark.

"They've got us! Power's gone! Some kind of chronon loop..." The Doctor said as he tries to use the console but nothing was working and soon the Tardis rocks as it is pulled up towards the sky to the Dalek Mothership.

"There's a massive Dalek ship at the centre of the planets," Jack said "They're calling it the Crucible. Guess that's our destination."

"Doctor, you said these planets were like an engine," Donna said "But what for?"

"Mickey, Rose said you've been in a parallel world, I bet that world's running ahead of this universe. You've seen the future. What was it?"

"Darkness," was all he said.

"The stars were going out," Donna said trying to remember what he told her in the universe where she never met the Doctor and Rose.

"One by one. We looked up at the sky and they were just dying," Mickey said "Basically, we've been building this, er, this travel machine, this, this er, dimension cannon, so Jackie could..."

"So she could what?" Rose asked him.

"So she could see you again," Mickey said. "Anyway, suddenly, it started to work and the dimensions started to collapse. Not just in our world, not just in yours, but the whole of reality. Even the Void was dead. Something is destroying everything."

"In that parallel world... you said something about me," Donna told Mickey.

"The Dimension Cannon could measure timelines, and it's weird, Donna, but they all seemed to converge on you," He told her.

"But why me?" She asked "I mean, what have I ever done? I'm a temp. From Chiswick!"

Suddenly they heard a beep and the Doctor leans towards the Tardis monitor.

"The Dalek Crucible. All aboard!"

"Doctor, you and your wife, Rose will both step forth or you both will die," they head a Dalek said from outside the Tardis and the Doctor stares at the door of the Tardis.

"We'll have to go out. 'Cause if we don't, they'll get in," the Doctor said.

"But Doctor, Mickey said "you and Rose both told me when I traveled with both of you that nothing could get through those doors."

"Yeah, and you both have got extrapolator shielding!" Jack said.

"Last time we fought the Daleks, they were scavengers and hybrids and mad," the Doctor explained "But this is a fully-fledged Dalek Empire, at the height of its power. Experts at fighting Tardises, they can do anything. Right now, that wooden door... is just wood."

A bit further from the others, Donna is lost in her own world, as she hears a heartbeat echoing in her head.

"What about your Dimension Jump, Mickey?" Jack asked.

"It needs another 20 minutes," he answers.

"Jack, What about your teleport?" Rose asked.

"Went down with the power loss."

"Right, then, all of us together... Yeah," the Doctor said and he notices Donna's absence from the conversation. "Donna?"

He walks to Donna who is still listening to the mysterious heartbeat. "Donna?" He said and Donna snaps out of it and returns to reality "Yeah," she said.

"I'm sorry," he said "There's nothing else we can do."

"Look, I know," she said and he walks away from her

"Surrender, Doctor, and both you and your wife will face your Dalek masters," the same Dalek voice called from outside.

"Daleks," Mickey said with a nervous laugh "Second time facing them."

"Oh, God!" Jack said, laughing too.

"It's been good, though, hasn't it?" The Doctor said, facing them "All of us, all of it. Everything we did. You were brilliant," he said to Donna and she smiles at him and The Doctor turns to Jack.

"And you were brilliant." Jack grins at him. The Doctor looks at Mickey. "And you were brilliant Mickey the idiot." Mickey smiles as he said his name correctly, again instead of calling him 'Ricky' and the Doctor turns to his wife "And Arkytior, you were brilliant." She smiles as he said that and he takes a deep breath "Blimey," was all he said before stepping out of the Tardis followed by Rose, Mickey and Jack.

They saw a red Dalek as they got out and both the DOctor and Rose knew that was a supreme Dalek by it's casing.

"Daleks reign supreme, the Supreme Dalek said "All hail the Daleks!"

The Daleks in the room start chanting the words that the supreme Dalek just said "Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks! Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks!"

As Donna walks towards the door, she stops when she hears the heartbeat in her head again.

"Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks! Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks!" The Daleks continued chanting and the Doctor, Rose, Mickey and Jack all watch, horrified as the countless Daleks swarmed in the air.

"Behold, Doctor!" The Supreme Dalek said "Behold the might of the true Dalek race!"

Donna was still in the Tardis and she looks back to the hand in the jar, trying to find where the heartbeat comes from and the Doctor notices that she's still inside. "Donna, you're no safer in there," He called out to her and Donna looks back at the door, but it is slammed shut before she could follow the others.

"Donna?" He said as he runs back to the Tardis.

"Doctor? What have you done?" Donna asked as she bangs on the Tardis door from inside.

"It wasn't me, I didn't do anything!" He retorted.

"Oi! Oi, I'm not staying behind!" She yells.

The Doctor turns to look at the Supreme Dalek "What did you do?!" He asked.

"This is not of Dalek origin," the Supreme Dalek said.

"Doctor! Rose!" Donna yells as she continues to band on the door.

"Stop it! She's my friend, now open the door and let her out!" The Doctor ordered the supreme Dalek.

"This is Time Lord treachery," The Supreme Dalek stated

"Hey, he said walking towards the supreme Dalek "the door just closed on its own!"

"Nevertheless, the Tardis is a weapon, the Supreme Dalek said "and it will be destroyed," suddenly a trapdoor opens from beneath the Tardis and it falls down.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor asked as he goes to the trapdoor and looked down "Bring it back!" He demanded as he runs back to the supreme Dalek.

Inside the Tardis Donna clings to the railings as the Tardis falls through an endless tunnel. "Doctor! Rose!" she screams at the top of her lungs.

"What've you done, where's it going?!" The Doctor asked the supreme Dalek.

"The Crucible has a heart of Z-Neutrino Energy," the supreme Dalek explained "The Tardis will be deposited into the core."

"You can't, you've taken the defences down, it'll be torn apart!" The Doctor said, horrified.

The Tardis flies down and lands on top of an energy globe, at the heart of the Crucible and the console room bursts into flames as the lights on the walls smash and Donna screams as she climbs back to the console.

"But Donna's still in there!" Rose growled at the Supreme Dalek

"Let her go!" Jack and Mickey demanded.

"The female and the Tardis will perish together," the supreme Dalek said "Observe!" The supreme Dalek activates a holographic screen that shows the Tardis, bobbing in the energy field and the Doctor walks towards it watching.

"The last children of Gallifrey are powerless," the supreme Dalek said, talking about the Doctor and Rose and the Doctor turns around

"Please, I'm begging you, I'll do anything!" he said, panicking. "Put me in her place, you can do anything to me, I don't care, just get her out of there!" He looks back at the screen.

Back inside the Tardis, Donna is now on her hands and knees, coughing in the smoke, but suddenly she hears the heartbeat again, and, as in a trance, she turns to the hand in the jar with the Doctors 'hand' and was covered with Rose's regeneration energy. She reaches out to touch it and Rose's regeneration energy appears again, sweeping up her hand. Donna gasps and shakes as the light engulfs her and the jar smashes.

The Doctor watches the screen in despair, breathing heavily "You and your wife are both connected to the Tardis," the supreme Dalek said "Now feel it die!

Inside the Tardis, Donna sits up and looks curiously at the hand, which is now on the floor, glowing, the fingers twitching and the energy reaches out until a shape of a man and a woman appears and as the shapes fully forms they sit up as the energy fades away, and saw the Doctor and Rose's previous incarnation in front of her, naked.

"It's the both you," Donna said stunned

"Oh, yes!" The Meta-crisis Doctor said.

"You both are naked," Donna said as she glances at them and then she quickly glances away.

"Oh, yes, we are," the meta-crisis Doctor said.

Back on the main level of the Crucible Rose walks to the Doctor and takes his hand as they watch the Tardis on the screen.

"Total TARDIS destruction in ten rels, nine, eight, seven, six..." the supreme Dalek said, counting down.

Meanwhile in the Tardis The Meta-crisis Doctor and Rose pushes some buttons on the console, to dematerialize in a different part of space.

"...five, four, three, two, one..." The Supreme Dalek finished counting as the TARDIS disappears on the screen.

"The Tardis has been destroyed," the supreme Dalek said "Now tell me, Doctor. What do you feel? Anger? Sorrow? Despair?"

"Yeah," the Doctor breaths as he is lost for words.

"Then if emotions are so important, surely we have enhanced you?" The Supreme Dalek said

"Yeah?" Jack said as he took out his pistol "Feel this!" He then shoots the Supreme Dalek with his handgun, causing no harm at all.

"Exterminate!" The supreme Dalek cried and fires his death ray at Jack and Jack collapses on the floor, dead.

"Escort them to the Vault," the Supreme Dalek ordered the his daleks. "They are the playthings of Davros now."

The Doctor and Rose looks back at Jack who winks at them.

"Activate the holding cells," Davros commanded As the Doctor, Rose and Mickey enter the vault and spotlight like light appears around them and the DOctor and Rose were separated several feet from each other and Mckey was standing alone as well a few feet from them as well.

"Excellent. Even when powerless, a Time Lord is best contained," Davros said as he rolls towards the Doctor.

"Still scared of me, then?" The Doctor asked him and he reaches out and touches the edge of the holding cell and it ripples with blue light.

"It is time we talked, Doctor," Davros said "After so very long."

"No no no no no, we're not doing the nostalgia tour," the Doctor told him "I wanna know what's happening, right here, right now, 'cause the Supreme Dalek said Vault, yeah?" He looks around "As in dungeon? Cellar? Prison? You're not in charge of the Daleks, are you? They've got you locked away down here in the basement like, what, a servant? Slave? Court jester?"

"We have... an arrangement," Davros told him

"No no no no, I've got the word," the Doctor said with a mocking sounding laugh "You're the Dalek's pet!"

Davros moves to Rose "So very full of fire, is he not? And did you ever wonder what cause you to regenerated all those years ago on Gallifrey, chameleon arched and teleported to Earth on the doorstep of a certain Jacqueline Tyler only to open a fob watch almost 20 years to realize that you were the Doctor's wife all along," Davros said taunting Rose.

"Leave her alone, Davros," the Doctor hissed at the mutated Kaled.

"She is mine, to do as I please, Davros said "the human is as well."

"Then why didn't the Dalek that shot me kill me instead of causing me to regenerate?" Rose asked him.

"You must be here. It was foretold. Even the Supreme Dalek would not dare to contradict the prophecies of Dalek Caan as he was the one who made you regenerate back on gallifrey, chameleon arched you and teleported you to Jacqueline Tyler's doorstep in the year of 1987 .

He turns on a spotlight over a Dalek whose casing is missing and that Dalek was Dalek Caan.

"So cold and dark, fire is coming, the endless flames..." Dalek Caan said in a sing-song voice.

"Doctor, Rose, What is that thing?" Mickey asked, not knowing what a Dalek looked like from inside.

"Mickey that's what a Dalek looks like from inside their casing," Rose said

"Rose is correct, that is what a dalek looks like if you took their shell off and that is the last of the Cult of Skaro. But it flew into the Time War, unprotected."

"Caan did more than that. He saw time, its infinite complexity and majesty, raging through his mind. And he saw you. the three of you."

"This I have foreseen, in the wild, and the wind," Dalek Caan said "The Doctor and his wife, Rose will be here, as witnesses. At the end of everything. The Doctor, Rose and their precious Children of Time." Dalek Caan giggles "And one of them will die!"

"Was it you, Caan?" The Doctor shouts at Dalek Caan with a full of anger "Did you kill Donna? Why did the Tardis door close, tell me!"

"Oh, that's it!" Davros said as he rools over to the Doctor "The anger. The fire. The rage of a Time Lord who butchered millions. There he is."

The Doctor looked down in regret "Why so shy?" Davros asked him "Show your wife and your companion. Show them your true self. Dalek Caan has promised me that, too."

"I have seen at the time of ending the Doctor's soul will be revealed," Dalek Caan added.

"What does that mean?" the Doctor asked.

"We will discover it together," Davros told him "Our final journey. Because the ending approaches, the testing begins." Davros begins to roll away from him.

"Testing of what?" the Doctor asked him suddenly and Davros rolls back to him.

"The Reality Bomb," he answered his question.

 **If anyone is asking who my favorite Dalek is then it would be Dalek Caan.**

 **Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well... Rose. Because I don't know how to write her properly. And I still need a Beta-reader.**


	68. Journey's end Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC.**

"Behold the apotheosis of my genius," Davros said as he flicks a switch and a holographic screen appears, showing an area with humans as test subjects.

"...two, one, zero," The Supreme Dalek said "Activate planetary alignment field!"

"That's Z-Neutrino energy... flattened by the alignment of the planets into a single string," the Doctor said and he turns to Davros in horror "No! Davros! Davros, you can't! You can't! NO!"

"Doctor? Rose? What happened?" Mickey asked "What was that?"

"Electrical energy, Mr Smith," Davros answered. "Every atom in existence is bound by an electrical field. The Reality Bomb cancels it out. Structure falls apart. That test was focused on the prisoners alone. Full transmission will dissolve every form of matter."

"Stars are going out..." Mickey muttered.

"The 27 planets. They become one vast transmitter. Blasting that wavelength..." the Doctor started.

"Across the entire universe. Never stopping, never faltering, never fading. People and planets and stars will become dust, and the dust will become atoms, and the atoms will become... nothing. And the wavelength will continue, breaking through the Rift at the heart of the Medusa Cascade into every dimension, every parallel, every single corner of creation! This is my ultimate victory, Doctor! The destruction of reality itself!" Davros said in an Adolf Hitler-like rant.

"Incoming transmission! Origin Planet Earth," a Dalek said on the main level with the supreme Dalek.

"Display!" The Supreme Dalek ordered

Martha appeared on a holographic screen. "This is Martha Jones, representing the Unified Intelligence Taskforce, on behalf of the human race," Martha said

"Send transmission to the Vault," the Supreme Dalek said. "Continue to monitor."

"This message is for the Dalek Crucible, repeat, can you hear me?"

"Put me through," the Doctor said.

'It begins," Davros said "As Dalek Caan foretold."

"The Children of Time will gather," Dalek Caan said giggling :And one of them will die!"

"Please stop saying that," Rose said.

"Put me through!" the Doctor shouted.

"Doctor! Rose!" Martha said as she saw the two Gallifreyans "I'm sorry. I had to."

"Oh, but the Doctor and Rose are powerless. My prisoners. State your intent," Davros said.

""I've got the Osterhagen Key," she said, showing them the Osterhagen key "Leave this planet and its people alone. Or I'll use it."

"Osterhagen what? What's an Osterhagen Key?!" The Doctor asked.

"Martha, I'm wondering the same thing what is an Osterhagen key?" Rose asked.

"There's a chain of 25 nuclear warheads, placed in strategic points beneath the Earth's crust. If I use the key, they detonate and the Earth gets ripped apart."

"What?!" The Doctor shouted in shock "Who invented that?! Well, someone called Osterhagen, I suppose. Martha, are you insane!?"

"The Osterhagen Key is to be used, if the suffering of the human race is so great, so without hope... that this becomes the final option," Martha told him.

"That's never an option!" The Doctor argued.

"Don't argue with me, Doctor! 'Cause it's more than that. Now, I reckon the Daleks need these 27 planets for something, but what if it becomes 26? What happens then? Daleks? Would you risk it?"

Meanwhile as Martha said that Rose was thinking the word 'Osterhagen' in her head and rotating the letters around to find that the word as an anagram. "Doctor, It's an anagram, I was just think the word 'Osterhagen' in my head , rearranging the letters and found that one word it creates if you rearrange the letters is 'Earth's gone'," Rose told her husband.

"She's good," Mickey said.

"Who is that?" Martha asked.

"My name's Mickey," Mickey said "Mickey Smith."

"Oh, my God!" Martha gasps "You're that Mickey they mentioned when I travelled with them."

"Second transmission, internal!" A Dalek on the main level told the Supreme Dalek.

"Display!" The Supreme Dalek said.

A second screen appeared. It showed Jack holding a pendant high, Sarah Jane, Pete Tyler and Jackie in the background.

"Captain Jack Harkness, calling all Dalek boys and girls! Are you receiving me? Don't send in your goons, or I'll set this thing off!" Jack announced.

"How is Jack still alive?" Mickey asked, confused on how he was still alive.

"Pete what are you doing here? Captain, what are you doing?" The Doctor asked.

"I've got a Warp Star wired into the mainframe," Jack said "I break this shell, the entire Crucible goes up."

"You can't!" The Doctor snapped.

"Jack, where did you get a Warp Star?!" Rose asked.

"From me!" Sarah Jane said as she steps forward "We had no choice. We saw what happened to the prisoners."

"Impossible," Davros said, rolling forward as he recognized her "That face... after all these years."

"Davros? It's been quite a while. Sarah Jane Smith, remember?" Sarah Jane said.

"Oh, this is meant to be! The Circle of Time is closing. You were there, on Skaro, at the very beginning of my creation," Davros said recalling her with the Doctor's fourth incarnation and Harry Sullivan.

"And I've learnt how to fight since then! You let the Doctor and Rose go, or this Warp Star, it gets opened."

"I'll do it! Don't imagine I wouldn't," Jack shouts as the Doctor kept his eyes at the floor, overcome with guilt.

"Now that's what I call a threat!" Mickey said and he noticed was the Doctor was doing "Doctor?" Mickey and Rose said.

"And the prophecy unfolds," Davros stated.

"The Doctor's soul is revealed," Dalek Caan giggled "See him! See the heart of him!"

"The man who abhors violence. Never carrying a gun. But this is the truth, Doctor," Davros said "You take ordinary people and you fashion _them_ into weapons. Behold your Children of Time, transformed into murderers. I made the Daleks, Doctor. You made this."

"They're trying to help," he told him unconvincingly.

"Already, I have seen them sacrifice today, for their beloved Doctor," Davros said "The Earth woman, who fell opening the Subwave Network."

"Who was that?" Rose asked.

"Harriet Jones," Mickey answered "She gave her life to get you both here."

"How many more? Just think! How many have died in your name?" Davros taunted the Doctor and the Doctor remembers. So many faces over the years, sacrificing themselves for him: Jabe, the Controller, Lynda, Sir Robert, Mrs Moore, Mr Skinner, Ursula, Bridget, the Face of Boe, Chantho, Astrid, 'Jenny', River Song, a Hostess that gave her life for the Doctor on the planet of Midnight ... The Doctor is trembling, broken.

"The Doctor. The man who keeps running, never looking back. Because he dare not, out of shame. This is my final victory, Doctor. I have shown you... yourself," Davros told the Time Lord and for once, the Doctor has no answer. "Enough! Engage defence zero-five," the Supreme Dalek ordered.

"It's the Crucible or the Earth," Martha threatened as she lifts the Osterhagen key up menacingly.

"Transmat engaged," a Dalek on the level as the Supreme Dalek said.

The Osterhagen Key and the Warp Star fall to the ground as the transmat snatches Martha, as well as Jack, Sarah Jane, Pete and Jackie to the Vault.

"Martha! I've got you, it's all right..." Jack said as he helps Martha to her feet.

"Don't move, all of you, stay still!" the Doctor said.

"Guard them! On your knees, all of you. Surrender!" Davros demanded.

"Do as he says," the Doctor said

"Jackie, I told you not to!" Mickey told Jackie.

"Yeah, but I couldn't leave you and I wanted to see Rose again," Jackie told him. "Where is she anyway?"

"Right here," Rose said waving her hand "I've regenerated."

"The final prophecy is in place," Davros said "The Doctor, his wife and his children, all gathered as witnesses. Supreme Dalek, the time has come. Now! Detonate the Reality Bomb!"

"Activate planetary alignment field!" The Supreme Dalek said "Universal Reality Detonation in 200 rels."

"You can't, Davros, just listen to me! Just stop!" The Doctor shouted desperately.

"Nothing can stop the detonation, nothing and no-one!" Davros said as he laughs with insane delight.

The group watched in delighted surprise as the Tardis suddenly materialised inside the Vault. "But that's..." The Doctor and Rose said, in confusion and shock.

"Impossible!" Davros finished

The meta-crisis Doctor appears in the door, surrounded by bright light, holding a weapon, holding the hand of Meta-crisis Rose

"Brilliant!" Jack exclaimed.

The new Doctor sprints towards Davros, holding the hand of Meta-crisis Rose.

"Don't!" The Doctor shouts and then Davros zaps the meta crisis Doctor and Rose with a bolt of electricity from his finger, not a second later and both of them falls to the ground, stunned but not badly hurt.

"Activate holding cells," Davros said and aholding cells appears around the meta-crisis Doctor and another appears around Meta-crisis Rose and Donna runs out of the Tardis and picks up the weapon.

"Doctor! Rose! I've got it," she said "But I don't know what to do!" Davros zaps her too, the power sends her flying back towards a control panel.

"Donna! Donna! Are you all right, Donna?" Rose cried, fearing that she just died.

"Destroy the weapon," Davros ordered a Dalek and a Dalek shoots the weapon with it's death ray.

"I was wrong about your warriors, Doctor," Davros said "They are pathetic!"

"Doctor how come there's two of you? And a copy of Rose's last incarnation?" Mickey asked, shocked.

"Human biological metacrisis. Never mind that, now we've got no way of stopping the Reality Bomb!" He explained

"Detonation in 20 rels... 19..." the supreme Dalek said and Davros activates a holographic screen that shows the planets glowing with energy.

"Stand witness, Time Lord, Time Lady! Stand witness, humans! Your strategies have failed," Davros said "Your weapons are useless. And, oh. The end of the universe is come."

"... nine... eight... seven... six... five..." the Supreme Dalek continues counting down and Donna emerges from behind the control panel with a surprised expression. The others are watching the screen in despair.

"... four... three... two... one..." the Supreme Dalek finishes counting down.

As the countdown stops and the holographic screen disappears, an alarm sounds as Daleks, humans, Roses and the Doctors all look around in confusion.

"Oh... closing all Z-Neutrino relay loops using an internalised synchronous back-feed reversal loop?" Donna said, confidently, mocking, resembling the Doctor, she then flicks a switch "That button there!"

"How did you do that Donna, 'cause you can't even change a plug?!" Rose said in confusion.

"Do you wanna bet, Time Girl?" Donna asked her, grinning.

"You'll suffer for this!" Davros told her and he lifts his hand to zap her, but Donna flicks another switch and the electricity turns back to Davros instead and he screams in agony.

"Oh, bio-electric dampening field with a retrogressive arc inversion," Donna winced.

"Exterminate her!" Davros ordered.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" the Daleks on the room shouts and the humans look terrified but Donna doesn't seem bothered, she works a bit on the control panel and looks at the Daleks with a cheeky smile.

"Weapons non-functional," a Dalek suddenly said.

"Whor? Macrotransmission of a K-filter wavelength blocking Dalek weaponry in a self-replicating energy blindfold matrix," Donna said and the Doctor and Rose were stunned and shocked on how she knew those things.

"How d'you work that out? You're..." the Doctor said in confusion.

Time Lady! Part Time Lady!" the meta-crisis Rose answered.

"Part human," Donna finished in delight "Oh, yes. That was a three-way biological metacrisis. Half Doctor, half Rose, half Donna."

"The Doctor-Rose-Donna," the Doctor said and the metacrisis Doctor looked confused "Just like the Ood said, remember? They saw it coming! The Doctor-Rose-Donna!"

"Holding cells deactivated," Donna said pushing some controls "And seal the Vault. Well, don't just stand there, you skinny boys in suits! And both Roses you two as well, get to work!"

The two Doctors and both Roses run to the control panel.

"Stop them! Get them away from the controls."

Donna flicks another switch and turns a dial. "Aaand spin," she said and the Daleks start to spin around, helpless.

"Help me, help me!" The Daleks exclaimed and Jack laughs, as he though he would never hear a Dalek say that.

Donna repeats the process in the opposite direction. "Aaand the other way."

"What did you do?!" The Meta-crisis Doctor asked Donna

"Trip-stitch circuit-breaker in the psycho-kinetic threshold manipulator!" Donna answered

"But that's brilliant!" He said.

"Why didn't any of us think of that?" Rose asked

"Because you four, you were just Gallifreyans, you dumbos!" Donna answered "Lacking that little bit of human, that gut instinct that comes hand in hand with Planet Earth. I can think of ideas you two wouldn't dream of in a million years! Ah, the universe has been waiting for me! Now... let's send that trip-stitch all over the ship! Did I ever tell you?" She hold up her hands, wiggling her fingers "Best temp in Chiswick, 100 words per minute!"

"Ha!" The Meta-crisis Doctor laughs

As Donna works with the controls, the Daleks around the Supreme Dalek start to spin uncontrollably too.

Jack ran into the Tardis. "Come on then, boys, we've got 27 planets to send home! Activate Magnetron!" Donna told the Gallifreyans and their part human counterparts.

"Stop this at once!" Davros demanded and he advances menacingly, but Jack appears with his gun along with Mickey's gun. "Mickey!" He shouts as he throws Mickey his gun.

"You will desist!" Davros said but Mickey suddenly stops him, as he points his massive gun at him.

"Just stay where you are, mister," Mickey ordered Davros.

"Out of the Way!" Jack said as he kicks a Dalek away and it glides down a corridor, spinning helplessly.

Sarah Jane and Pete push away another Dalek, Sarah Jane said to him "Good to meet you," Sarah Jane told Pete.

"Oh, you too," he said and Martha pushes one away, too.

"Ready?" Donna said to both Doctors and Roses "And reverse!" One by one, the planets disappear from the Medusa Cascade, returning to their original location.

"Off you go, Clom," the Doctor said, flipping switches

"Back home, Adipose 3!" Rose said, flipping a switch

"Shallacatop, Pyrovillia and the Lost Moon of Poosh, sorted! Ha!" Donna said.

"Ha!" Both metacrises laughed

"We need more power!" The Doctor then said.

"Is anyone gonna tell us what's going on?" Mickey asked, as he was confused.

"She poured some of her regeneration energy into her husband's spare hand," Donna gestured to the Rose the original regenerated "but she still had enough regeneration energy to regenerate. I touched the hand, and they both grew out of that but that fed back into me. But, it just stayed dormant in my head till the synapses got that little extra spark, kicking them into life," she explained as the Doctor uses his screwdriver on a device "Thank you, Davros! Part human, part Time Lord, part Time Lady. And I got the best bit of the Doctor and Rose. I got their minds."

"So there's two and a half Doctor and one and a half Roses?" Sarah Jane asked

"Yeah, there's two and a half Doctor and one and a half Roses?" Mickey agreed

"I can't tell you what I'm thinking right now," Jack said.

"You're so unique the timelines were converging on you. Human being with 2 Gallifreyan brains."

Davros turns back to Dalek Caan. "But you promised me, Dalek Caan! Why did you not foresee this?"

Dalek Caan giggles. "Oh, I think he did. Something's been manipulating the timelines for ages," the Doctor said "Getting Donna Noble to the right place at the right time."

"This would always have happened," Dalek Caan said "I only helped, Doctor."

"You betrayed the Daleks!" Davros exclaimed.

"I saw the Daleks," Dalek Caan corrected "What we have done, throughout time and space, I saw the truth of us, Creator, and I decreed No more!"

The Doctor puts his glasses on as the Supreme Dalek appeared in the Vault. Jack cocked his gun and warned, "Heads up!"

The Supreme Dalek screamed, "Davros! You have betrayed us!"

"It was Dalek Caan," Davros told him.

"The Vault will be purged!" The Supreme Dalek said "You will all be exterminated!" It shoots at the control panel.

"Like I was saying," Jack said Feel this!" This time, Jack uses his huge gun against the Supreme Dalek and blasts it out easily and the Doctor examines the control panel.

"Oh, we've lost the Magnetron!" He said "And there's only one planet left, guess which one?" he said as he takes his glasses off "But we can use the Tardis."

He dashes inside, while the metacrisis Doctor flicks switches on the remains of the control panel. "Holding Earth stability! Maintaining atmospheric shell."

"The prophecy must complete," Dalek Caan said.

"Don't listen to him!" Davros shouted.

"I have seen the end of everything Dalek, and you must make it happen, Doctor!"

The words Dalek Caan just said makes the metacrisis Doctor think. "He's right. 'Cause with or without a Reality Bomb, this Dalek Empire's big enough to slaughter the cosmos," he said "They've got to be stopped!"

"Just, just wait for the Doctor!" Donna told him.

"I am the Doctor!" He snapped and he begins working with the controls. "Maximising Dalekanium power feeds! Blasting them back!" One by one, Daleks start exploding, the power of it shaking the whole Crucible, including the Tardis and the Doctor runs out to see what's happening.

"What have you done?" The Doctor said, horrified

"Fulfilling the prophecy," the metacrisis Doctor said, turning around

"Do you know what you've done?" The Doctor said furiously to his half human counterpart "Now get in the Tardis! Everyone! All of you, inside! Run! In! In! In! In!"

"Sarah Jane! Rose! Jackie! Pete! Jack! Mickey!" The Doctor said, standing just inside the door as the others run in.

Explosions shake the Vault, fire and destruction everywhere as the Doctor is still outside the door, holding his hand out towards Davros. "Davros! Come with me! I promise I can save you."

"Never forget, Doctor," Davros said "You did this! I name you, forever... you are the Destroyer of the Worlds!" He screams as he disappears behind flames.

"One will still die," Dalek Caan said and the Doctor gets inside the TARDIS and runs to the console, which is surrounded by all his friends and his wife.

"And... off we go!" He said as he pulls a lever and the Tardis shakes violently as they take off.

"But what about the Earth? It's stuck in the wrong part of space!" Sarah Jane said

"I'm on it!" the Doctor said as he and Rose looks at the Tardis monitor "Torchwood Hub! This is the Doctor! Are you receiving me?"

"Loud and clear!" A woman with black hair said "Is Jack there?"

"Can't get rid of him!" The Doctor said "Jack, what's her name?"

"Gwen Cooper," Jack answered.

"Tell me, Gwen Cooper, are you from an old Cardiff family?"

"Yes, all the way back to the 1800s," Gwen said

The Doctor and Rose watch her with huge grins. "Yeah, thought so, spatial genetic multiplicity," the DOctor said, with delight

"Yeah! No wonder she looks similar to Gwyneth," Rose said

"Yeah, yeah, funny old world..."he added "Now, Torchwood, I want you to open up that Rift Manipulator. Send all the power to me and Rose."

"Doing it now, sir!" Ianto said.

"What's that for?" Gwen asked.

"It's a tow-rope," the Doctor explained "Now then, Sarah, what was your son's name?"

"Luke, he's called Luke," Sarah Jane said "And the computer's called Mr Smith."

"Calling Luke and Mr Smith! This is the Doctor. Come on Luke, shake your leg!" The Doctor said.

"Is Mum there?" Luke asked.

"Oh, she's fine and dandy..." the Doctor said.

"Yes! Yes!" Sarah Jane said, laughing with relief.

"Now Mr Smith, I want you to harness the rift power and loop it around the Tardis, you got that?" The Doctor said.

"I regret, I will need remote access to TARDIS base code numerals," Mr Smith said.

"Oh, blimey, that's gonna take a while," the Doctor said.

"No, no, no, let me!" Sarah Jane said as she runs to the monitor "K9! Out you come!"

"Affirmative, Mistress!" K-9 exclaimed.

"Oh, good dog! K-9, give Mr Smith the base code!" The Doctor said

"Master! Tardis base code now being transferred," K-9 said "The process is simple!"

"Now then, you lot... Sarah, hold that down. Mickey, you hold that. Cos, you know why this Tardis always is always rattling about the place? Pete, that, there. It's designed to have six pilots," The Doctor said as he walks around the console, giving instructions to everyone except Rose.

"Martha, keep that level. Jack, there you go, steady that. Now we can fly this thing... No, Jackie, no, no, not you, don't touch anything, just... stand back." He gently pushes Jackie away, then returns to the others. "Like it's meant to be flown! We've got the Torchwood Rift looped around the Tardis by Mr Smith, and we're gonna fly Planet Earth back home!" He said as he takes his own place "Right then! Off we go!" He pulls a lever and Rose uses the control next to him and the Tardis starts to move, pulling the Earth along.

The flight was unusually calm, as friends worked as the perfect team. Mickey," Rose said pointing to a control. Donna and the metacrisis Doctor and metacrisis Rose walks around, helping if necessary.

"That's really good, Jack," Donna said as she walks pass Jack "I think you're the best."

Donna and the two metacrises lean against a support, smiling.

As the Earth arrives back to its proper position. In the TARDIS, people laugh, cheer, clap, everyone hugs everyone. Donna pushes aside Sarah Jane from Jack to throw herself in his arms.

The Tardis materialises in a park. The Doctor, Rose and Sarah Jane emerge, they look around to find everything back to ordinary.

"You know, Doctor you act like such a lonely man. But look at you," Sarah Jane told him "You've got the biggest family on Earth! Especially now that you have your wife back."

The Doctor and Sarah Jane hug each other.

"Gotta go! He's only 14. It's a long story. And thank you!" Sarah Jane said, backing away suddenly and both the Doctor and Rose waves to her, smiling. Sarah Jane waves back, then turns around and dashes off.

Then Jack and Martha comes out and they stand in front of the Tardis and the Doctor sonics Jack's Vortex Manipulator. "I told you, no teleport! And, Martha, get rid of that Osterhagen thing, eh? Save the world one more time."

"Consider it done," Martha said.

"Jack if you get trapped somewhere and can't use your vortex manipulator, call me, we'll help you get back to where you were before, got it?" Rose said

"Got it, Rose,"Jack said and he salutes them, and so does Martha and the Doctor seems surprised for a moment, then salutes back, Rose does the same. Jack and Martha walk away hand in hand.

"You know, I'm not sure about UNIT these days. Maybe there's something else you could be doing," Jack told Martha and both the Doctor and Rose watches after them, with a touch of sadness in their smiles and Mickey suddenly comes out of the Tardis.

"Mickey where, are you going?" Rose asked.

"I'm staying here Gran died peacefully, spend the last years living in a mansion, there's nothing there for me now," Mickey said.

"What will you do?" The Doctor asked.

"Anything! Brand new life! Just you watch," Mickey said and both he and the Doctor knock fists. "See you, Doctor." He runs after Jack and Martha.

"Hey, you two!" He called out to them.

"Oh. Thought I'd got rid of you," Jack said with a mocked exasperation and Mickey throws his arms around their shoulder. The Doctor and Rose watches them for a second, then returns to the Tardis.

"Just time for one last trip," Right Rose she nods "Darlig Ulv Stranden, Better known as 'Bad wolf bay'."

The Tardis materialises on the beach of Bad Wolf Bay. The Meta-crisis Doctor, Met-Crisis Rose, Pete and Jackie get out first out and the Meta-crisis asked Jackie "Mum what did you have?" Meta-Crisis Rose asked Jackie said "I had a baby boy,"she answered.

the Meta-crisis Doctor said "Oh, brilliant," the metacrisis Doctor said "What did you call him?"

Jackie said jokingly "Doctor," Jackie joked.

"Really?" The Meta-crisis Doctor asked, as he was unconvinced.

"No, you plum," Jackie said "He's called Tony."

Donna said "The walls of the world are closing again, now that the Reality Bomb never happened," Donna said "It's dimensional retroclosure. See, I really get that stuff now."

"Mum, Pete we're leaving our half-human counterparts with you both because one of them destroyed the Daleks and committed genocide," Rose "if the other did it then They'd be too dangerous to be left on their own, and Mum You could finally have a human version of me even though she's half human."

The Meta-crisis Doctor and Meta-Crisis Rose both stated "You made us."

Rose said "Exactly," the Doctor said "You both were born in battle, full of blood and anger and revenge."

"Remind you of someone Mum?" Rose asked Jackie "That was my husband, when my chameleon arched self first met him. And she made him better. Now you can do the same for them.

"They both need you," the Doctor added "That's very us."

The Tardis engines suddenly made a noise "We've got to go," the Doctor said "This reality is sealing itself off forever."

Jackie said "Rose before you go can you tell me what you were going to say?" Jackie asked Rose.

"I said, Mum, " Rose said.

Jackie asked "Yeah, and how was that sentence going to end, sweetheart?" Jackie asked her.

"Mum, Does it need saying?" Jackie turns to the Meta-crisis Rose "And you, Rose?" she asked "What was the end of that sentence?" The Meta-crisis Rose whispers "I love you" in Jackie's ear, and she hugs them and the Doctor Rose and and Donna go back in the Tardis and they piloted the Tardis out of Pete's World back to their own.

Rose leant to a support in the Doctor's arms, devastated. Donna adjusted some controls, then started to talk, trying to divert Rose's thoughts from her sorrow.

"I thought we could try the planet Felspoon," Donna said "Just 'Cause. What a good name! Felspoon! Apparently, it's got mountains that sway in the breeze. Mountains that move, can you imagine?"

"And how d'you know that, Donna?" Rose asked her.

"Because it's in your head as well as the Doctors ," Donna explained "And if it's in both your heads, then it's in mine!"

"And how does that feel?" The Doctor asked.

"Brilliant! Fantastic! Molto bene! Great big universe, packed into my brain!" Donna said "You both know one of you could fix that chameleon circuit if you just tried hotbinding the fragment-links and superseding the binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary..." she takes a deep breath "I'm fine!" The Doctor and Rose both watches her, sad but not surprised.

"Nah, never mind Felspoon," Donna said "Know who I'd like to meet? Charlie Chaplin! I bet he's great, Charlie Chaplin. Shall we do that? Shall we go and see Charlie Chaplin?" SHe askedas she picks up the console's phone and puts it on her ear and then removes it. "Shall we? Charlie Chaplin?"

"Charlie Chester, Charlie Brown, no, he's fiction, friction, fiction, fixing, mixing, Rickston, Brixton..." She gasps and leans against the console, holding her head and the Doctor walks to her followed by Rose.

"Oh, my God!" Donna said.

"Do you know what's happening?" He asked her quietly.

"Yeah," Donna said defiantly.

"There's never been a human-Gallifreyans metacrisis before now. And you know why," he said

"Because there can't be," she said and she turns away, unwilling to accept what's happening.

"I want to stay," she said

"Look at me," the Doctor said "Donna. Look at me." She turns back to him.

"I was gonna be with you both, Forever," Donna said, as her eyes had moist and voice trembling.

"I know," the Doctor said gently.

"Rest of my life. Travelling. In the Tardis. The Doctor-Rose-Donna," Donna said, wishfully and they watch her their eyes full of compassion and sorrow. Donna suddenly realises what's coming.

"No! Oh my god... I can't go back. Don't make me go back. Doctor, Rose please, please don't make me go back!" Donna peaded.

"Donna," he said "Oh, Donna Noble. I am so sorry. But the three of us had the best of times. The best." She looks at him in despair, tears running down her face.

"Goodbye," he whispered

"No, no, no, please!" Donna said pleading but he places his hands on her temples and closes his eyes.

"Please, no, no!" she shouts and He forces her to forget all their adventures together, locking the memories away. "No!" Donna shouts before falling into the Doctor's arms, unconscious. The Doctor just stands there,Rose held her husband's hand holding her tight, terrible sadness in their eyes.

They materialized the Tardis outside at Donna's House on the sidewalk and they walk to the door the Doctor knocks on the door. The Door opens and they saw wilf "Help us," the Doctor said.

"Donna? Donna?" Wilf said and then he notices Rose "who is she?" Wilf said looking at Rose.

"We'll tell you soon after we get her in her bed," the Doctor said

They put Donna on her bed and Wilf leaves the Doctor and Rose alone, watching her sadly.

A few minutes later they walk downstairs and enter the Noble's sitting room, "Wilfred I'm Rose, I look different, 'cause I regenerated, a processes we Gallifreyans go through but I tried to abort it by aiming it at the Doctor's old hand in a jar that was cut by a sycorax on Christmas day, 2006.

"And she took our minds into her own head, But that's 2 Gallifreyan consciousnesses. All that knowledge, it was killing her."

"But she'll get better now?" Wilf asked.

"I had to wipe her mind completely," the Doctor shook his head "Every trace of us, or the Tardis, anything we did together, anywhere we went... had to go."

"All those wonderful things she did," WIlf said

"I know," the Doctor said "But that version of Donna is dead." He leans forward to stress his point "Because if she remembers, just for a second, she'll burn up," he said "You can never tell her! You can't mention either of us or any of it... for the rest of her life."

"But the whole world's talking about it, we travelled across space!" Sylvia said.

"It'll just be a story," Rose said "One of those Donna Noble stories, where she missed it all again."

"But she was better with the two of you!"

"Don't say that," Sylvia said.

"No, she was!" WIlf told his daughter.

"We just want you to know there are worlds out there, safe in the sky, because of her," the Doctor said "That there are people living in the light, and singing songs of Donna Noble, a thousand million light years away. They will never forget her... while she can never remember. And for one moment... one shining moment... she was the most important woman in the whole wide universe."

"She still is," sylvia said "She's my daughter."

"Then maybe you should tell her that once in a while," He said abruptly and the conversation breaks when Donna bursts into the room.

"I was asleep! On my bed! In my clothes! Like a flippin' kid! What d'you let me do that for?" She sees the Doctor and Rose "Don't mind me. Donna."

The Doctor stands up and hold his hand out, she shakes it without looking at him, focusing on her mobile.

"John Smith," he said

"Rose Smith Rose said, as she stood up, and held her hand out to her and she shakes her hand as well.

"Mr and Mrs Smith were just leaving," Sylvia told Donna.

"My phone's gone mad, 32 texts! Veena's gone barmy, she's saying planets in the sky! What have I missed now?" She said, not knowing that she didn't really miss anything. "Nice to meet the two of you," she said to the Doctor and Rose vaguely. She walks out of the room. The Doctor and Rose watches her go, heartbroken.

"As I said... I think you both should go," Sylvia told them coldly.

The Doctor and Rose walks in the kitchen, unable to leave her without goodbye, even though they both know they don't mean anything to her now.

"Donna, the Doctor said "We were just going."

"Yeah, see you," Donna said vaguely and both the Doctor and Rose leaves, glancing back to her one last time from the door.

The Doctor opens the front door and both he and Rose looks out to the storm outside.

"Ah. You'll have quite a bit of this. Atmospheric disturbance. Still, it'll pass," the Doctor said "Everything does."

Wilf watches them sadly, after a few seconds, the Doctor turns back to him. "Bye then, Wilfred," he said and they shake hands, Rose does the same "Goodbye Wilfred," she said and then the Doctor and Rose steps out to the rain.

"Oh, Doctor Rose, what about you both now?" Wilf asked them "Who've you both got? I mean, all those friends of yours..."

"They've all got someone else. Still, that's fine," the Doctor said "We've got each other. we're fine," he said, but they both look everything but fine as they stood in the pouring rain.

"I'll watch out for the both of you, sir, ma'am," Wilf told them.

"You can't ever tell her!" He warned him, with emphasis.

"No, no, no. But every night, Doctor, Rose, when it gets dark, and the stars come out, I'll look up... on her behalf. I'll look up at the sky, and think of the two of you." Wilf said.

"Thank you," the Doctor said.

"Yeah, Wilf, Rose said that's very thoughtful of you."

They then turns around and walks into the Tardis and Wilf salutes as he watches it dematerialise.

Inside, the Doctor takes off his drenched jacket. He adjusts some controls to drift in the vortex, then leans on the console and just stares into space, his eyes full of sorrow. Rose feels the same way but is tired as well and they went to bed.

 **This will be the last chapter I'm going to write for a while, because my high School graduation is coming up on June 26th.**

 **Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well... Rose. Because I don't know how to write her properly. And I still need a Beta-reader.**


	69. The next Doctor Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC**

After Rose and the Doctor woke up, Rose went to the wardrobe room , to pick out a new outfit for her new tastes, she tried on an outfit similar to the 9th Doctor's but it didn't look good, so she then tried on a dress but it didn't look good as well , so she then picked a pink t-shirt and a black jacket which looked on her, she thought and decided to go to the console room and saw the Doctor setting the controls.

She cleared her throat and he turned around and as she saw her he remembered the day that they got married.

"Rose, you look stunning, in that outfit," he said as he approached her. "Thanks, Theta," she said and they began to make out in the console room.

A few weeks later the Tardis materialises under an arch in late 19th Century London, in December. The Doctor steps out of the Tardis followed by Rose, holding each other's hand, smiling "I wonder where we've landed?" The Doctor said and as he finished that question he saw a little boy "You there, boy, what day is it?" He asked the child.

"Christmas Eve, sir."

"What year?" Rose asked.

"You thick or something?" He asked the Doctor.

"Oi! Just answer her question."

"Year of our Lord, 1851, ma'am."

"Right," the Doctor said "A nice year. Bit dull."

They then heard a female scream "Doctor!"

"Who, me?" The Doctor asked as he and Rose grabbed each other's hands and listened and followed the direction of where the source of the voice came from.

As they neared the location of where the voice came from and saw a dark skinned woman with curly hair, wearing a Victorian era brown dress standing in front of a door, where there was a banging noise.

"Don't worry! Don't worry! Stand back," the Doctor said as he pushed the woman from the door. "What have we got?" there was another bang from beyond the door "Okay, I've got it, whatever's behind that door. I think you should get out of here."

"Do as he says," Rose said.

"Doctor!" The woman cried and both gallifreyans we're confused.

"No. No I'm standing right here," the Doctor said "Hello."

"Don't be stupid, who are you?" The woman asked.

"I'm the Doctor, the Doctor said.

"Doctor Who?

"Just the Doctor," Rose said.

"Yep," what she said.

"Well, there can be two of you!" The woman exclaimed.

Then suddenly a man with dark hair, wearing a Victorian era suit appeared, running in their direction. "where the hell have you been?" The woman asked him.

"Right then, the man said "Don't worry! Stand back. What have we got here then?" He stopped in front of the door.

The Doctor turned to him "Hold on, who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor," the man said "the one, the only and simply the best." He turned the the dark skinned woman "Rosita, give me the Sonic screwdriver."

The dark skinned woman gives him an ordinary screwdriver "The what?" The Doctor asked.

"Now quickly, get back to the Tardis!"

"Back to the what?" The Doctor asked.

"If you could stand back, sir, this is a job for a Time Lord!"

"Job for a what Lord?" The Doctor asked.

Then the door suddenly opens and they saw a creature with a shaggy, furry body and a metal mask where its face should have been and looks like a cyberman that was an animal. "Ooh, that's different," the Doctor said.

Oh, that's new," the 'Doctor' said.

"Is that a Cyberman?" Rose asked at the same time.

All three of them took out their screwdrivers "Allons-y!" The Doctor and the next 'Doctor'' yells as they point their screwdrivers at a creature that looks like a Cyberman but was an animal instead of human.

The creature looked at them "I've been hunting down this Beast for a fortnight. Now step back sir, and you too ma'am," the next 'Doctor'' said.

The creature then leapt over them and clung to the wall of a building.

"Some sort of primitive conversion, like they took the brain of a cat or a dog," the Doctor said.

"Well, talking's all very well. Rosita," the next 'Doctor'' said.

"I'm ready," Rosita said as she gave the next 'Doctor'' a rope which he began to swing over his head like a lasso. "Now, watch and learn." He released the rope and it circled the Cybershade. "Excellent. Now then, let's pull this timorous beast down to earth." The creature scaled the wall taking the next 'Doctor'' with him.

"Or not..." the Doctor said

"I might be in a little bit of trouble," the next 'Doctor' said.

"Nothing changes," the Doctor sighed. "I've got you." He grabbed hold of the rope and was pulled up the building as well.

"You idiots," Rose and Rosita both shouted at the same time. They walked backwards a little and Rose looked around and noticed an axe and showed Rosita who grabbed it.

"Perhaps if you could pull..." the next 'Doctor'' said.

"I am pulling!" The Doctor snapped "In this position I couldn't not pull, could I?"

The creature climbed into a window of the building that he was climbing and stopped.

"Then I suggest you let go, Sir," the next 'Doctor'' said.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight 'Doctor'!" the Doctor said "Don't you recognize me and the blonde?"

"No, should I? Have we met?" the next 'Doctor'' asked. "This is hardly the right time for me to go through my social calendar..."

Suddenly they were pulled upwards, through the window, as the creature started running across the floor "Woah!" the Doctor exclaimed as they fell into the window and the next 'Doctor'' yelling as the creature pulled them across the floor.

"Get it!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Get it!"

"It's gonna jump!" the Doctor exclaimed as the creature approached a window.

"We're gonna fall!" the next 'Doctor'' exclaimed.

The Creature jumped out the window and as they got very very close to the window Rosita appeared with Rose, holding the axe and used it to cut the rope in half and tumbled from the quick stop. They slowly stood, groaning and then suddenly started laughing and hugged each other and both Rose and Rosita walked over and Rosita dropped the axe to the floor.

"Well, I'm glad you think it's so funny! You're mad! Both of you! You could've got killed," Rosita said as they walked down the stairs of the warehouse, the Doctor and the next 'Doctor'' were still laughing.

"But evidently, we did not," the next 'Doctor'' said "Oh, I should I introduce Rosita, my faithful companion. Always telling me off."

"Well, they do, don't they?" the Doctor said "Rosita. Good name. Hello Rosita."

"Now I'll have to go and dismantle the traps! All of that for nothing!" Rosita scoffs. "And w've only got 20 minutes till the funeral, don't forget."

She walks away "Then back to the Tardis, right?"

"Funeral?" Rose asked.

"Oh, long story," the next 'Doctor' said. "Not my own, not yet." He bent over "Not as young as I was."

"We'll not as young as you were when you were me," the Doctor said.

"When I was who?" The next 'Doctor'' asked.

"You don't recognize him?!" Rose asked, confused.

"Not at all," the next 'Doctor'' said "I don't recognize him at all.

"But you're the Doctor, the Doctor said. The next Doctor, or the one after the next Doctor. Meaning a future Doctor anyway." The Doctor backs away "No, No don't tell me how it happened. Although I hope I don't just trip over a brick," he said and Rose snorts as he said that.

"That'd be embarrassing," he told him "Then again, painless Worse ways to go. Depends on th brick."

"You're gabbling, sir," the next 'Doctor'' told him "Now might I ask, who exactly are you and the blonde?"

The Doctor just stares at him for a moment. "no I'm uh, I'm just... Smith. John Smith and this is my wife Rose. But We've heard all about you Doctor. Bit of a legend if I say so myself, the Doctor said.

"Modesty forbids me to agree with you, sir," the next 'Doctor' said. "But yes, Yes, I am.

"A legend with certain memories missing," Rose said. "Am I right?"

The next 'Doctor'' looked up at her as she said that "How do you know that?"

"You've forgotten us," Rose explained.

"Great Swathes of my life have been stolen away," the next 'Doctor' said. "When I turn to my mind to the past... there's nothing."

"Going how far back?" The Doctor asked him.

"Since the Cybermen," the next 'Doctor'' answered and the Doctor and Rose's eyes widened as he said that. "Masters of that hellish wall-scuttler and old enemies of mine. now at work in London Town. Neither of you would believe this Mr and Mrs Smith, but they are creatures from another world.

"Really? Wow," the Doctor and Rose both said in a calm tone at the same time.

"It's said they fell onto London, out of the sky in a blaze of light," the next 'Doctor' said "And they found me. Something was taken. And something was lost. What was I like? In the past?"

"I don't think I should say," the Doctor said "Sorry. Got to be careful with memory loss. One wrong word..."

"It's strange, though. I talk of Cybermen from the stars and you two don't even blink," the next 'Doctor'' noticed.

"Ah, don't blink, you remember that?" The Doctor asked "Whatever you do, don't blink? The blinking and the statues? Sally and the angels? No?"

"You're a very odd couple," the next 'Doctor' said.

"More like, him than me," Rose muttered. "something's wrong here."

"Oh, the funeral!" the next 'Doctor' remembered "The funeral's at 2:00! it's been a pleasure Mr and Mrs Smith. Don't breath a word of it."

"Oh, can't we come with you?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh, it's far too dangerous!" the next 'Doctor' exclaimed Rest assured I shall keep this city safe. Oh, and, uh, merry Christmas, Mr and Mrs Smith."

"Merry Christmas, Doctor," They said and walked away.

'Theta,' Rose said telepathically 'If he's the Doctor, and she's his companion, then where am I,' Rose said telepathically,'

'I don't know' he replied through their bond.

The funeral procession made its way slowly down the street, the black of the mourners contrasting against the snow. The next 'Doctor'' and Rosita watched as it passed by "The late Reverend Fairchild, leaving his place of residence for the last time. God rest his soul," the next 'Doctor'' said "Now, with the house empty, I shall effect an entrance at the rear while you go back to the Tardis. This is hardly work for a woman."

"Oh, don't mind me saving your life," the Doctor and Rose watched as Rosita said that "That's work for a woman, isn't it?"

"The Doctor's companion does what the Doctor says. Off you go," the next 'Doctor'' said and the next 'Doctor'' and Rosita parted ways. Rose watched Rosita stride away and turned back.

The next 'Doctor' worked on picking the lock to the door and it was opened from the inside by the Doctor and Rose. "Hello," Rose said as she grinned.

"How did you both get in?" The next 'Doctor'' asked.

"Oh, front door. I'm good at doors," the Doctor said "Um, do you mind my asking, is that your sonic screwdriver?"

"Yeah. I'd be lost without it," the next 'Doctor' confirmed.

"But that's a _screwdriver_ ," the Doctor said "How's it sonic."

"Well, uh, it makes noise," he answered before tapping the screwdriver on the doorframe "That's sonic, isn't it? Now since we're acting like common burglars, I suggest we get out of plain view." The next 'Doctor' walked in and Rose closed the door behind him.

' _Theta, now I'm confused,'_ Rose said through their bond.

' _I know, Arkytior, I'm the same way, he thinks a sonic screwdriver is a normal screwdriver and if you make noise if it it would be a sonic device,'_ he replied through their bond.

The next 'Doctor' headed straight for the dead man's desk and began to search the drawers.

"This investigation of yours, what's it about?" The Doctor asked

The next 'Doctor' replied, "It started with a murder."

The Doctor said, "Oh, good," the Doctor said and both Rose and the next 'Doctor'' looked at him

"I mean bad, but whose?"

The next 'Doctor' said, "Mr Jackson Lake, a teacher of mathematics from Sussex. He came to London three weeks ago and died a terrible death," the next 'Doctor'' said.

"Cybermen?" Rose asked.

"It's hard to say, his body was never found. But then it started. More secret murders. Then abductions. Children…stolen away in silence."

"So whose house is this?" the Doctor asked.

The next 'Doctor' moved to a book rack"The latest murder," he said. "The Reverend Aubrey Fairchild. Found with burns to his forehead, like some advanced form of electrocution."

"But who was he, was he important?" Rose asked.

"You two ask a lot of questions," the next 'Doctor' noted.

"We're your companions," the Doctor said.

The next 'Doctor' stopped "The Reverend was the pillar of the community, a member of many parish boards. A keen advocate of children's charities," he explained.

"Children again," Rose noted "But why would the Cybermen want him dead? And what's his connection to the first death, this Jackson Lake?"

"It's funny, I seem to be telling you everything," the next 'Doctor' said "As though you engendered some sort of... trust. You seem familiar, Mr and Mrs Smith. I know your faces. But how?"

"I wonder," the Doctor said as he and Rose shared a look "I can't help noticing you're wearing a fob watch."

"Is that important?" The next 'Doctor' asked.

"Legend has it that the memories of a Gallifreyan can be contained within a watch," the Doctor said "Do you mind?" The next 'Doctor' handed him the watch "It's said that if it's opened..."

He opened the watch and the workings fell out onto the floor "Oh. Maybe not," the Doctor said

The next 'Doctor' said, "It's more for decoration," the next 'Doctor' explained.

"Yeah. Anyway, alien infiltration," the Doctor said and the three of them broke apart and began to search the room.

The next 'Doctor' instructed, "Look for anything different, possibly metal," the next 'Doctor' instructed. "Anything that doesn't seem to belong, perhaps a mechanical device that could fit no earthly engine." Rose took out her sonic screwdriver and used it on a locked desk. "It could even seem to be organic, but unlike any organism of the natural world. Shh! What's that noise?"

Rose put the screwdriver back in her pocket slyly. "Oh, it's just me... whistling," the Doctor said and he did his best whistling impression of a sonic screwdriver, Rose rolled her eyes "I wonder what's in here, though," she said and she pointed at the scroll-top desk she unlocked and opened it and pulled a metal cylinder out.

The Doctor walked over and said, "Different and metal, you were right," the Doctor said. "They are infostamps. I mean, at a guess. Um, if I were you, I'd say they worked something like this," he said as he took the cylinder from Rose and pressed one end of it. Images were projected onto the wall from the other end of the Cylinder.

"See? Compressed information. Tons of it."

Rose said, "That is the history of London, 1066 to the present day," Rose said

"This is like a disk, a Cyberdisc," the Doctor said "But why would the Cybermen need something so simple?" The Doctor didn't notice that the next 'Doctor' had reacted badly to the sight of the infostamps and had collapsed into a chair, but Rose did.

"They've gotta be wireless. Unless... they're in the wrong century, they haven't got much power," the Doctor said. "They need plain old basic infostamps to update themselves."

Rose goes the next 'Doctor' "Are you all right?" She asked.

The next 'Doctor' said, "I'm fine," the next 'Doctor' said.

She sat across from him and asked, "No, what is it? What's wrong?"

Rose asked as she she sat across from him.

"I've seen one of these before," the next 'Doctor' told them as the Doctor sat next to Rose. "I was holding... this device, the night I lost my mind. The night I regenerated. The Cybermen, they made me change. My mind, my face, my whole self. And you two were there. Who are you?"

Rose said, "Friends," the Doctor said "I swear."

"Yeah 'Doctor', we are your friends," Rose said.

"Then I beg you, John, Rose. Help me," the next 'Doctor' said.

The Doctor said, "Ah. Two words I never refuse," the Doctor said and then he and Rose stood up. "But it's not a conversation for a dead man's house. It'll make more sense if we go back to the Tardis... Your Tardis," he quickly corrected "Hold on, I just need to do a final check. Won't take a tick."

The Doctor began opening doors. "There's one more thing I cannot figure," the Doctor said. "If this room's got infostamps, then maybe, just maybe, it's got something that needs infostamping."

The Doctor opened a door and saw a Cyberman. "OK." He closed the door "I think we should run," the Doctor said.

"Definitely, run," Rose agreed.

As they ran to the next 'Doctor', the Cyberman shoved the door open. The Doctor ordered, "Run, Doctor! Now, Rose!" The Doctor ordered and He pushed the other two ahead of him out of the library.

"Delete!" The Cyberman said.

Rose, the Doctor and the next 'Doctor' tried to run but were blocked by a second Cyberman, which said, "The Doctor will be deleted." They ran back only to have the first Cyberman break through the door, "Delete!"

"Stairs! Can't lead them outside!" The Doctor said.

The next 'Doctor' ran up the stairs as Rose and the Doctor tried to find something to use as a weapon, only finding an umbrella. Rose spotted two swords on the wall just as the second Cyberman arrived.

"Delete!" The Cybermen chanted.

Rose removed the swords and gave one to the Doctor."I'm a dab hand with a cutlass," Rose said. "You don't want to come near me when I've got one of these. This is your last warning. No?"

The Doctor shook his head. As the Cybermen kept advancing. "OK, this is really your last warning! OK, we give up." The Cybermen didn't stop. "Guess not this time." They started up the stairs.

"Delete!" The Cybermen chanted.

The Doctor said, "Listen to me properly!" The Doctor said as they backed up the stairs as the Cybermen advanced, using the cutlass to block their blows. "Whatever you're doing stuck in 1851, we can help! We're the only people in the world who can help you! Listen to me!"

"Delete!" The Cybermen chanted.

The Doctor said, "I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said. "You need me. Check your memory banks, my name's the Doctor. Leave this man alone! The Doctor is me!"

Rose kicked the Cybermen back and ran up the stairs, dragging the Doctor along.

"Delete!" They Cybermen chanted.

"The Doctor, remember? The Doctor and the blond is Rose!" The Doctor said "I'm the Doctor! You need me alive! You need the Doctor, and that's me!"

The Cyberman pushed Rose to the floor and advanced. "Delete!"

The next 'Doctor' opened up the end of the infostamp and aimed the energy beam at the Cybermen and The Cybermen fell to their knees and then their heads exploded.

"Infostamp with a cyclo-Steinham core," Rose said "You ripped open the core and broke the safety, zap!"

The Doctor said, "Only the Doctor would think of that."

The next 'Doctor' said, "I did that... last time," the next 'Doctor' said.

"Come here, you'll be OK. Let me just check," the Doctor said gently and the Doctor took out his stethoscope and the next 'Doctor' turned to the Doctor as he put the stethoscope on his chest "You told them you were the Doctor," he told him "Why did you do that?"

"Oh, I was just protecting you," the Doctor lied.

the Doctor listened to his chest and found that he only had one heart as he didn't hear a second heartbeat "You're trying to take away the only thing I've got, like they did," the next 'Doctor' said. "They stole something, something so precious. But I can't remember. What happened to me? What did they do?"

' _Arkytior, I don't think he's actually a future version of me,'_ The Doctor told Rose through their bond. _'What do you mean, Theta,' she asked through their bond. 'He's got only one heart and not two,' he explained through their bond._

Rose said gently, "We'll find out. You and me and him, the three of us, together," Rose said, Gently.

Later as Rose, the Doctor and the next 'Doctor' walked and met up with Rosita in an alleyway exclaimed, "Doctor!" Rosita exclaimed at the next 'Doctor and she ran over and hugs him "I thought you were dead!"

"Now then, Rosita," The next 'Doctor' said "A little decorum."

"You've been gone for so long," Rosita said "He's always doing this, leaving me behind. Going frantic."

"Tell me about it," Rose muttered

The next 'Doctor' asked, "What about the Tardis?" The next 'Doctor asked.

"Oh, she's ready," Rosita said "Come on." She took the next 'Doctor' by the arm.

The Doctor whispered to Rose, "I'm looking forward to this," The Doctor whispered to Rose and Rose grinned as the two bounded after the next 'Doctor' and Rosita.

They walked into an area that looks like a Stables area for horses but there weren't any horses and the stalls have been converted into a living space for the next 'Doctor' and they saw clothes and cases were scattered through the building. Rose looked around.

"You were right though, Rosita," the next 'Doctor' told Rosita. "The Reverend Fairchild's death was the work of the Cybermen."

"So, you live here?" The Doctor asked .

The next 'Doctor' replied, "A temporary base, until we rout the enemy," the next 'Doctor' confirmed "The Tardis is magnificent, but it's hardly a home." He stepped into one of the stalls and put a cloth into a basin of water and proceeded to wash his face.

"And where's the Tardis now?" Rose asked.

The next 'Doctor' replied, "In the yard," the next 'Doctor' answered.

The Doctor asked, looking at the stuff scattered about, "Er... What's all this luggage?" The Doctor asked, looking at the luggages that are scattered around on the floor.

"Evidence," the next 'Doctor' answered "The property of Jackson Lake, the first man to be murdered. Oh, but my new friends are fighters, Rosita, much like myself. They faced the Cybermen with cutlasses. I'm not ashamed to say, they were braver than I." The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver again and used it on some of the luggage. "Rose in particular, was quite brilliant. John, are you whistling again?"

"Yes. Yes, I am, yeah. Yeah," he said and both he and Rose made a 'sush' motion to Rosita as he puts his screwdriver away and made to open one of the trunks.

Rosita said, "That's another man's property."

"A dead man's," he said and searched the trunk.

"How did you two meet, then?" Rose asked

Rosita said, "He saved my life," Rosita answered "Late one night, by the Osterman's Wharf, this...creature came out of the shadows. A man made of metal. I thought I was gonna die. And then, there he was. The Doctor. Can you help him? He has such terrible dreams. Wakes at night in such a state of terror."

The next 'Doctor' said, "Come now, Rosita," the next 'Doctor' said "With all the things a Time Lord has seen, everything he's lost, he may surely have bad dreams."

Rose agreed, "Yeah. Oh, now, look," the Doctor said as he took an infostamp out of the trunk "Jackson Lake had an infostamp,"

The next 'Doctor' asked, "But how? Is that significant?" The next 'Doctor' asked.

The Doctor said, "Doctor, the answer to all this is in your TARDIS. Could we see it?"

The next 'Doctor' said proudly, "Mr and Mrs Smith, it would be my honour," the next 'Doctor' said proudly.

The next 'Doctor' led Rose and the Doctor out to show them his Tardis. Pride of place was given to a hot-air balloon. A young man stood beside it. The next 'Doctor' said proudly, "There she is!" The next 'Doctor' said "My transport through time and space. The Tardis."

"You've got a balloon," Rose said, stating the obvious.

The next 'Doctor' said, "TARDIS," the next 'Doctor said. "T-A-R-D-I-S. It stands for Tethered Aerial Release Developed In Style. D'you see?"

"Well, I do now," the Doctor grinned "I like it. Good Tardis. Brilliant. Nice one."

Rose inspected the balloon and asked, "And it's inflated by gas, yeah?"

"We're adjacent to the Mutton Street Gasworks, I pay them a modest fee," the next 'Doctor' said "Good work, Jed," he clapped the young man on the shoulder.

Jed said, "Glad to be of service, sir," the man said and the next 'Doctor' took out a number of bills and payed Jed.

"You've got quite a bit of money," the Doctor noticed.

"Oh, you get nothing for nothing," the next Doctor said "How's that ripped panel, Jed?"

"All repaired, should work a treat," Jed said "You never know, maybe tonight's the night,

Doctor. Imagine it, seeing Christmas from above."

The next 'Doctor' said, "Well, not just yet, I think," the next 'Doctor said. "One day, I will ascend. One day soon."

"You've never actually been up?" Rose asked.

Rosita said, "He dreams of leaving, but never does."

The next 'Doctor' said, "I can depart, in the Tardis, once London is safe," the next 'Doctor said "And finally, when I'm up there. Think of it, John and Rose. The time and the space."

The Doctor said, "The perfect escape," the Doctor said as he and Rose realized who he actually was "Do you ever wonder what you're escaping from?"

The next 'Doctor' replied, "With every moment," the next 'Doctor' answered.

"Then do you want us to tell you?" Rose asked and the next 'Doctor' looked at her confusedly.

"'Cause I think I've worked it out now," the Doctor said "How you became The Doctor. What do you think? Do you want to know?"

 **I know I said the last chapter was going to be the last chapter for a while but I figured, just post the story where Rose chooses her new outfit, the next chapter will definitely be the last chapter till June 26th, also the number of the chapter is the same year my father was born in which was September 19th, 1969.**

 **Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well... Rose. Because I don't know how to write her properly. And I still need a Beta-reader.**


	70. The Next Doctor Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC**

The Doctor and Rose sat with Rosita and the next 'Doctor' "The story begins with the Cybermen. A long time away, and not so far from here the Cybermen were fought, and they were beaten and they were sent into a howling wilderness called the void, locked inside forevermore," the Doctor explained."But then a greater battle rose up, so everything inside the void perished. But as the walls of the world weakened, the last of the Cybermen must have fallen through the dimensions, back in time, to land here. Then they found you."

"I fought them," the next 'Doctor' said. "I know that. But what happened?"

"At the same time," Rose started "another man came to London. Mr Jackson Lake. He had Plenty of luggage. Money in his pocket. Maybe coming to town for the winter season, I don't know. But he found the Cybermen as well. And just like you, exactly like you, he took hold of an infostamp."

"But, Rose. he's dead," he told he "Jackson Lake is dead. The Cybermen murdered him."

"You said no body was ever was ever found," the Doctor told him "And you kept all his suitcases, but you could never bring yourself to open them. I told you the answer was in the fob watch." the next 'Doctor' looked at them confusedly "Can we see it?" The Doctor asked him. The next 'Doctor took out his fob watch, removed it and gave it to them and the Doctor turned it around "J.L," he said "The watch is Jackson Lake's."

"Jackson Lake is you, sir?" Rosita asked the next 'Doctor'.

"But I'm the Doctor," Jackson said in confusion.

"You became the Doctor because the infostamp you picked up was a book about one particular man," the Doctor explained as he picked up the infostamp and then projected it on the wall"The Cybemen's database," he said as the infostamp projected the face of the first Doctor, then switched to the second Doctor and then switched to the third Doctor and then the fourth Doctor. "Stolen from the Daleks inside the void, I'd say,. But it's everything you could want to know about the Doctor," the Doctor added as the projected showed the face of the fifth Doctor, and then showed the face of the sixth Doctor and then showed the face of the seventh Doctor, wearing his hat, and then showed the eighth Doctor and then showed the face of the 'War' Doctor and then showed the face of the ninth Doctor.

"That's you two?" Jackson said as the Projection showed the face of the Doctor in his current incarnation as well as Rose in her current incarnation.

"Time Lord," he said "Tardis, one of the enemies of the Cybermen," he clicked his tongue "The one and the only," the Doctor said

"Time Lady, Tardis and the only other enemy of the cybermen, Childhood friend and wife of the Doctor, onr and the only Arkytior Sigma also known as Rose Smith," Rose said as she clicked her tongue.

"You see," the Doctor said 'the infostamp must have backfired. Streamed all that information about me inside your head."

"I am nothing but a lie," Jackson said.

"No,no,no,no,no" the Doctor said. "Infostamps are just facts and figures. All that bravery. Saving Rosita Defending London Town. Hmm? "And the invention, building a Tardis, that's all you."

"And what else?" Jackson asked as he looked at him, with an angry expression "Tell me what else."

"There's still something missing, isn't there?" Rose asked.

"I demand one of you tell me!" he snapped "Tell me what they took!"

"Sorry," the Doctor said. "Really, I'm so sorry. But that's an awful lot of luggage for one man. 'Cause an infostamp is plain technology. It's not enough to make a man lose his mind. What you suffered is called a 'fugue'. A fugued state. Where the mind just runs away because, it can't bear to look back."

Jackson closes his eyes as he tries to remember what the cybermen took from him.

"You wanted to become someone else because Jackson Lake had lost so much," the Doctor added and then suddenly clock tower bells ringed.

"Midnight," Rosita said. "Christmas day."

"I remember," Jackson said suddenly. "Oh, my God," he then said in horror.

"What do you remember?" Rose asked "What happened?"

"Caroline," he muttered and starts tearing up "they killed my wife. They killed her." Rosita goes to comfort him and then suddenly they heard a beeping sound and the Doctor grabbed something inside the bag next to him and saw that it was another infostamp and then he and Rose looked around and Rose goes to a box and opened it and the beeping became louder and she picks up a belt of infostamps "Oh, she said "You found a whole cache of infostamps," she said.

But what is it ?" Rosita asked "What's that noise?"

"Activation. A call to arms," the Doctor explained "The Cybermen are moving!" He and Rose rushed out the stable as Rose dropped the belt, that's carrying infostamps.

They saw the shadows of the Cybermen heading towards them. Rosita sat next to Jackson, who said, "The Doctor and his wife, Rose needs help. I learnt that much about him. There should be someone with them. Now go. Go."

Rosita left and met Rose and the Doctor as the pair watched a parade of orphans walk by. Rosita asked, "What is it? What's happening?" Rosita asked and then she saw a man walking behind the children. "That's Mr Cole. He's Master of the Hazel Street Workhouse. Maybe he's taking them to prayers."

"Oh, nothing as holy as that," the Doctor said and Rose walked alongside Mr Cole. "Can you hear me? Hello? No? Mr Cole, you seem to have something in your ear. Now, this might hurt a bit, but if I can just..." She reached for her sonic screwdriver.

The Doctor spotted one of the creatures that Jackson was chasing when he still thought he was the Doctor. "They're on guard," he said stopping her. "Can't risk a fight. Not with the children, Rose."

Rosita asked, "But where are they going?" Rosita asked and Jed walked up to them "All need a good whipping, if you ask me," he said "There's tons of 'em. I've just seen another lot coming from the Ingleby Workhouse down Broadback Lane."

"Where's that?" Rose asked Rosita.

"This way!" Rosita said as she leads the Doctor and Rose and the Doctor through side streets until they came to another group of children being led by another controlled man. "There's dozens of 'em!"

Rose asked, "But what for?"

The group watched as the children entered through the doors. Rosita said, "That's the door to the sluice. All the sewage runs through there, straight into the Thames."

"Yeah, that's too well guarded," the Doctor said. "We'll have to find another way in." the Doctor, Rose and Rosita turned back to find another way only to find their path blocked by two Cybermen.

"Whoa! That's cheating, sneaking up! Did you have your legs on silent?" The Doctor exclaimed cheekily.

A woman strolled up and stood in front of the Cybermen. "So... what do we have here?" She asked.

"Just walk towards me, slowly," the Doctor told her "Don't let them touch you."

"Oh, but they wouldn't hurt me, my fine boys," the woman said "They are my knights in shining armour. Quite literally."

"Even if they've converted you, that's not a Cyber speech pattern," the Doctor said. "You've still got free will. Step away..."

"Do as my husband says, even though they have not converted you... yet but they might convert you soon," Rose said

"There's been no conversion," the woman said. "No-one's ever been able to change my mind. The Cybermen offered me the one thing I wanted - liberation."

"Who are you?" Rosita asked.

"You can be quiet. I doubt he paid you to talk," the woman snapped "More importantly, who are you two? With such intimate knowledge of my companions?"

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said.

"And I'm his wife Rose Smith," Rose said.

One of the Cybermen said, "Incorrect," one of the Cybermen said "You do not correspond to our image of the Doctor. And the Doctor is not married."

"Yeah, that's 'cause your database got corrupted," the Doctor said "Oh, look, look, look! Check this! The Doctor's infostamp." He threw the infostamp at the Cyberman. "Plug it in. Go on, download."

The Cyberman said, "The core has been damaged," the Cyberman said :This infostamp would damage Cyberunits."

"Oh, well. Nice try," the Doctor said

The Cyberman held the infostamp in his hand as it beeped "Core repaired," the Cyberman said. "Download." Its chest unit opened and it inserted the infostamp and images of Rose and the Doctor flashed in its eye. "You are the Doctor," the Cyberman told the Doctor. "And you are his wife, Rose." The Cyberman then removed the infostamp.

Rose and the Doctor grinned and waved, "Hello!" The Doctor said, grinning, waving his hand.

"You both will be deleted!"

"Oh, but let us die happy!" the Doctor said. "Tell me - what do you need those children for?"

"What are children ever needed for?" The woman said "They're a workforce."

"But for what?" Rose asked.

"Very soon now, the whole Empire will see," the woman said "And they will bow down, in worship."

"And it's all been timed for Christmas Day," the Doctor said :Was that your idea, Miss...?"

"Hartigan," the woman said, telling them her last name "And, yes, it's the perfect day for a birth, with a new message for the people. Only this time, it won't be the words of a man."

"The birth of what?" Rose asked

"A birth, and a death," Miss Hartigan said "Namely, yours. Thank you, Doctor and Rose. I'm glad to have been part of your very last conversation. Now, delete them."

"Delete!" One of the Cybermen said and the Doctor moved in front of Rosita and Rose as the Cybermen advanced. A beam of energy hit them from behind and they saw Jackson, standing there as he aimed an infostamp at the Cybermen and the Cybermen collapsed.

"At your service, Doctor," Jackson said.

"Shades! Shades!" Miss Hartigan ordered.

"Run! Come on!" The Doctor said as he grabs Rose and Rosita

"One last thing," Rosita said and she punched Miss Hartigan in the face and she fell to the ground.

"Can I say, I completely disapprove!" The Doctor said, pulling Rosita along "Come on!"

The Doctor, Rose, Jackson and Rosita stopped for a breather. The Doctor said, "That stronghold down by the river," the Doctor said "I need to find a way in."

Jackson said, "I'm ahead of you!" Jackson said, "My wife and I were moving to London so I could take up a post at the university. And while my memory is still not intact, this was in the luggage." He pulled out legal documents. "The deeds - 15 Latimer Street. And if I discovered the Cybermen there, in the cellar, then..."

"That might be a way in, Rose said with a grin "Brilliant!"

"But there's still more," Jackson said "I remember the cellar...and my wife. But I swear there was something else in that room. If we can find that, perhaps that's the key to defeating these invaders. So...onwards!" He headed off followed by Rosita.

The Doctor started, "Maybe you girls should go back..." The Doctor suggested.

"Don't even try!" Rose and Rosita snapped at the same time.

As Jackson entered the cellar he saw a Cyberman "Delete!" The Cyberman said and Jackson killed it with an infostamp.

the Doctor, Rose and Rosita joined him, the Doctor and Rose ran into the cellar where a device was set up in the middle of the floor. "Must've been guarding this," the Doctor said "A Dimension Vault! Stolen from the Daleks again, that's how the Cybermen travelled through time. Jackson, is this the thing you couldn't remember?"

"I don't think so," Jackson said "I'm... I just can't see. It's like it's hidden."

"Yeah, not enough power," the Doctor said. "Come on! Avanti!" He ran off and Rose sighed at his recklessness and followed.

The Doctor advanced cautiously followed by Rose, Rosita and Jackson. "What do the Cybermen want?" Rosita asked.

"They want us," the Doctor replied "That's what Cybermen are - human beings with their brains put into metal shells. They want every living thing to be like them. It's sort of like a giant political war, really."

Soon they found the workroom where the children were, which was a room that looked like a factory from the industrial revolution. "Upon my soul..." Jackson muttered.

"What is it?" Rosita asked

"It's an engine," the Doctor explained "They're generating electricity."

"But what are they doing generating electricity and what is it for?" Rose asked.

Jackson made to go forward and said, "We can set them free," Jackson said as he makes to go forward.

"No, no, no..." the Doctor said as he ran back the way they came and Rose follows him,and Rosita then follows and Jackson follows as well.

They approaches a device which was a control panel and the Doctor puts his glasses on and looked at the power readings "Power at 90%," he said "But if we stop the engine, the power dies down, the Cybermen will come running. Ooh." He tapped the read-out "Hold on," he said "Power fluctuation. That's not meant to happen."

"It's going wrong?" Jackson asked.

"No, it's weird," the Doctor said "The software's rewriting itself. It's changing." The Doctor suddenly jumped back as there was a surge.

Rose asked, "What the hell's happening? It's out of control!"

"It's accelerating," Jackson said "96%, 97..." he said reading the control panel.

"When it reaches 100, what about the children?" Rosita asked.

"They're disposable," the Doctor said as he took his glasses off "Come on!" They ran back the way they from.

The Doctor and Rose ran in as Jackson and Rosita used the infostamps on the Cybermen.

"Right, now, All of you, out! D'you hear me?" The Doctor said as he and Rose approached the children, who were working "That's an order! Every single one of you, run!"

"Do as he says," Rose said and the children ran for the exit, "All of you, come on!" Jackson shouts "As fast as you can, come on!"

The Doctor tried to bribe them. "There's a hot pie for everyone, if you leg it!" The Doctor said, as he crouches on a small platform, trying to bribe the children

"Go!" Jackson Shouts

"Rosita, get them out of the sluice gate!"Rose said "And once you're out, keep running! Far as you can! Come on, come on, come on."

"Turn right at the corner! Fast as you can, and don't stop! Keep running, keep running!" Rosita shouts as Children run past her by at the sluice gate.

The Doctor urged the last of the remaining children out. "Go! Quick, quick," Rose said.

The Doctor goes up to a gauge and puts his glasses on and he checked the gauge just inside the door. "It's some sort of starter motor, but starting what?"

Jackson watched as some boys ran down from the higher reaches. He looked up, and, on the very top level was a little boy frozen with fear. Jackson said, "That's my son... My son. Doctor, my son!"

The Doctor and Rose ran over to him, and took off his glasses "What?!" He asked him.

"They took my son. No wonder my mind escaped! Those damned Cybermen, they took my child," Jackson snarled "But he's alive, Doctor! Frederic!"

"Come on!" Rose said.

Jackson said, "No, he's too scared," Jackson said "Stay there! Don't move! I'm coming." He heads for the stairs but then there suddenly was a large explosion and fire blocked the route and threw him back. The Doctor helped Jackson to his feet. "I can't get up there," Jackson said "Fred!"

"They've finished with the motor," the Doctor explained. "It's gonna blow up!"

"What are we going to do, Doctor?! Rose?! What are we going to do?!" Jackson cried

Rose grinned, "Come on, Jackson," she said and pulled out the cutlass from Fairchild's and wrapped her arm around a rope. "You know me." She cut the rope and the weight falling on the other end lifted her to Frederic. "Oh, that's it. Hello! Now, hold on tight. Don't let go." Frederic climbed onto her back and Rose swung off the platform while the Doctor and Jackson watched in astonishment. Rose came out of the fire and smoke holding Frederic and handed him to Jackson. "Merry Christmas," she said, grinning and Jackson hugged his son tightly and cried.

The Doctor scolded, "That was a very dangerous thing to do."

"But it was that or leave hi up there to die," Rose told him.

The Doctor said, "Oh, I know but that was very incredibly brave of you, Rose," he said and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

Jackson entered the cellar followed by the Doctor and Rose. The Doctor ordered, "Head for the street," the Doctor ordered and then an explosion came through the tunnel and he stopped and took a sceptre from the device in the cellar.

"Come on, Doctor and Rose! Hurry up!" Jackson said.

"Gotcha!" The Doctor cried before following Jackson and his son out.

as they reach the river Thames they saw a giant cyberman standing from the river. "It's a CyberKing," the Doctor said.

"And a CyberKing is what?" Rose and Jackson asked.

"It's a ship! Dreadnought class! Front line of an invasion," the Doctor explained "And inside the chest, a Cyberfactory, ready to convert millions!"

The Doctor stopped running with Jackson and Rose did as well. "Take him south, go to the parkland," the Doctor ordered.

Jackson asked, "But where are you two going?!" Jackson asked.

The Doctor said, "To stop that thing," the Doctor answered.

Jackson said, "I should be with you!" Jackson said.

"Jackson, you've got your son," Rose said gently "You've got a reason to live."]

Jackson retorted, "And you both haven't? God save you two," Jackson retorted and The Doctor and Rose ran off as Jackson and Frederic headed south.

The Doctor and Rose ran into the stables and began to go through the trunks. Jed was there and stood as they entered and the Doctor set down the rod. Jed asked, "What the hell is that thing?" Jed asked.

"Oh, good man," the Doctor said "Jed, wasn't it? Jed, I need your help!" He pulled out another strap of infostamps.

Jed said, "I'm not going out there!" Jed cried.

"I'll give you five pound notes!" Rose said.

Jed said, "Um... All right," Jed said "What d'you want me to do?"

The Doctor shouted, "The 'Tardis' is gonna fly!" The Doctor shouts as they ran out to the stable yard followed by Jed.

The Doctor tossed the infostamps into the basket under the balloon then jumped in, followed by Rose. "You're both flamin' bonkers!" Jed cried.

"It's been said to me before! Now gimme," the Doctor said and Jed handed him the sceptre. "Not enough power, come on! Jed! Let her loose!" Jed ran to the ropes securing the balloon and began to untie them.

"Have one of you ever flown one of these before?" Jed asked them.

The Doctor replied, "Nope, ever!" The Doctor replied as he pulls the ropes inside.

"Same, I've never been or flown a hot air balloon before," Rose said.

"Can I have my money now?" Jed asked

"Here you go," Rose said as she tosses him a roll of pound notes.

Jed untied the last rope and the balloon floated upwards. He laughed, "God's luck to the both of you!" Jed laughs and shouts to the two Gallifreyans.

Rose helped the Doctor throw out the sandbags in order to go higher. The Doctor looked around to judge his direction while Rose prepared the infostamps. Miss Hartigan said, "Excellent," Miss Hartigan said in a cyber speech pattern "The Doctor and his wife, Rose! Yet two other people come to assert themselves against me in the night."

"Miss Hartigan, I'm offering you a choice," The Doctor shouts. "You might have the most remarkable mind this world has ever seen. Strong enough to control the Cybermen themselves!"

"I don't need you to sanction me," Miss Hartigan snapped.

Rose shouted, "No, but such a mind deserves to live," Rose said "The Cybermen came to this world using a Dimension Vault. We both can use that device to find you a home. With no people to convert. But a new world where you can live out your mechanical life in peace."

"I have the world below, and it is abundant with so many minds, ready to become extensions of me, why would I leave this place?" Miss Hartigan declared.

The Doctor snarled, "Because if you don't, we'll have to stop you," the Doctor, snarled

"What do you make of me? An idiot?" Miss Hartigan asked.

"No," the Doctor said, darkly "The question is, what do you make of us?" Rose aims the infostamp at the CyberKing.

Miss Hartigan ordered, "Destroy them!" Miss Hartigan ordered.

Rose firmly said, eyes blazing, "You make us into this," the Doctor said and he then fires the sceptre and the beam hit the device on Miss Hartigan's head. When the energy had run its course, she was unharmed.

"Then I have made you a failure," Miss Hartigan said "Your weapons are useless."

"We weren't trying to kill you," he explained "All we did was break the Cyber-connection, leaving your mind open. Open, I think, for the first time in far too many years, so you can see."

Rose said, "Just look at yourself," Rose said "Look at what you've done." The Cybermen turned on her as the connection was broken. "I'm sorry, Miss Hartigan," the Doctor said "But look at what you've become." Miss Hartigan realized what she had done and knew what was going to happen as she was still strapped into the chair beside Cybermen she no longer controlled. She screamed.

"I'm so sorry," the Doctor said as Miss Hartigan continued to scream and the energy from her brain is still channelled through the machine, destroying the Cybermen and then herself. The CyberKing began to stagger as explosions went off throughout its body.

There was a beeping and the Doctor picked up the Dimensional Vault "Oh," the Doctor said, as he picks up the dimension vault "Now you're ready!" He aimed the device at the Cyber King and fired the dimension vault at the Cyber king and the Cyber king disappears into the Time Vortex as it begins to fall The alien ship disappeared just as it began to fall.

Applause from Jackson and the rest of the humans that were watching them carried up to the married couple up high. They relaxed and the Doctor pulled Rose into a hug in relief. They laughed as the cheers carried on. The Doctor waved down while Rose rang the bell. Rose leant into the Doctor with content as they leant on the basket rail and seemed to take time to enjoy their position.

The Doctor, Rose and Jackson walked through the market as others tried to right tipped over stalls and talked of what happened. "The city will recover, as London always does," Jackson said "Though the events of today will be history, spoken of for centuries to come!"

Rose grinned, "Yeah. Funny that," the Doctor said.

"Definitely," Rose said.

"And a new history begins for me," Jackson said "I find myself a widower, but with my son and with a good friend." He looked back to see Rosita with Frederic, Jed standing beside them.

The Doctor said, "Now, take care of that one," the Doctor said "She's marvellous."

Jackson said, "Frederic will need a nursemaid and I can think of none better," Jackson said "But you both are welcomed to join us. We thought we might all dine together, at the Traveller's Halt."

The Doctor looked at Rose, who shook her head, but Jackson would not give up. "A Christmas feast, in celebration, and in memory of those we have lost. You both won't stay?"

Rose grinned tiredly, "Like I said," the Doctor said "you know me."

Jackson said, "No, I don't think anyone does," Jackson said as they approached the Tardis and he sees the Tardis. "Oh! And this is it! Oh, if I might, Doctor? Rose? One last adventure?"

The Doctor unlocked the door "Oh, be my guest," he said.

Jackson walks into the Tardis and pauses on the ramp. "Oh, my word," Jackson breathed "Oh." He walked up to the console. "Oh, goodness me. But this is... But this is nonsense!"

"Well, that's one word for it," the Doctor said as he and Rose looked, hurt.

Jackson went on, "Complete and utter, wonderful nonsense! How very, very silly! Oh, no. I can't bear it!" Jackson said and he puts his fingers on his temples "Oh, it's causing my head to ache. No, no, no, no, no, no, no..." He cried as he ran out of the Tardis. "Oh! Oh, gracious. That's quite enough."

Rose closed the door behind them. "I take it this is goodbye," Jackson said.

"Onwards and upwards," the Doctor said.

"Tell me one thing," Jackson said "All those facts and figures I saw of the Doctor's life, you were never alone. All those bright and shining companions! But not anymore?"

"No," Rose said, grimly. "Me and the Doctor are not having companions anymore."

"Might I ask, why not?" Jackson asked.

"They leave. Because they should, or they find someone else. And some of them… Some of them forget us," the Doctor explained and mentioning Donna "I suppose, in the end…they break our hearts. But we've got each other."

Jackson said, "That offer of Christmas dinner, it's no longer a request, it's a demand," Jackson said.

"In memory of those we've lost," she said smiling.

Jackson nodded. "Oh, go on then," the Doctor said.

"Really?" Jackson asked them, beaming.

"Just this once. You've actually gone and changed my mind. Not many people can do that," the Doctor said "Except Rose, of course. Jackson, if anyone had to be The Doctor, I'm glad it was you."

Jackson said, "The feast awaits," Jackson said. "Come with me! Walk this way."

The Doctor closed the Tardis door. "We certainly will!" He said as he and Rose walked with Jackson, away from the Tardis.

Rose said, "Merry Christmas to you, Jackson," Rose said.

"Merry Christmas, indeed, Rose," Jackson responded "You too, Doctor!"

 **Like I said in the previous Chapter this is going to be the last chapter I upload until I graduate 12th grade.**

 **Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well... Rose. Because I don't know how to write her properly. And I still need a Beta-reader.**


	71. Planet of the Dead Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC**

 **I am graduating, but I'm keep writing because I think I'm so addicted to writing.**

A few months later the Doctor and Rose were tracking some weird hole in the fabric of reality and the Doctor built a Device to track with that had satellite dishes on it and found that it was in London, so they piloted the Tardis to London, On Easter day, 2009 at the Gardens of Buckingham palace.

Soon they got to a bus stop and walked up the stairs of the bus. "You both are just in time," the bus driver said and the Doctor swiped his physic paper on the check in device, Rose did the same and as they walked down the bus, the bus driver closed the door.

They sat down next to a woman with black hair. "Hello, I'm the Doctor, and this is my wife," he said introducing him and Rose to the woman and he pulls out a chocolate egg "Happy Easter!"

He pulled some chocolate from the chocolate egg and put it in his mouth "Funny thing is, I often don't do Easter, I can never find it. It's always at a different time. Although I remember the original," He said. "Don't you?" He asked Rose

"I do," Rose said.

"Between you, me and Rose, what really happend was..." the Doctor starts before the device that he built started beeping and he gave the chocolate to the woman "Oh sorry, hold on to that for me," he said as he goes to take out the device "Actually go on, have it, finish it. It's full of sugar and I'm determined to keep these teeth clean.

He finally took out the device "Ah!" he exclaimed and he shook it "Oh, we've got excitement!" The dishes popped up "I'm picking up something very strange," he said as he put it up to his ear as he heard a static Warbling sound.

"I know the feeling," the woman said.

"You really don't," Rose told her.

Soon the bus entered a tunnel "Rhondium particles, that's what me and Rose have been looking for," he said. "This thing detects them." He touched the satellite dish "The Little dish should go round, that little dish there."

The Woman watched him "Right now, a way out would come in pretty handy," she said "Can you detect me one of those?"

"Oh, the little dish is going round!" He said happily.

"Fascinating," the woman muttered in sarcasm.

"And round," he said "Oh!" the device made a spark wich touched the hair of a woman with blonde hair and he stood up.

"Excuse me, do you mind?" The woman with blonde hair said.

"Sorry, that was my little dish," he said.

"Can't you turn that thing off," the woman with black hair asked the Doctor.

"No he can't Rose said. "And what was your name?"

"Christina," the woman with black hair replied and the Doctor approaches her.

"Christina, hold on," he said and then he sat back down The Doctor gripped the handle of the seat in front of him "Everyone! Hold on!" and then the bus lurched and shook and the passengers screamed as they jerked forwards. The Doctor fell to the floor. One of the windows shattered and sparks flew from the overhead wires.

A young light-skinned man with dark brown fell down the stairs from the upper deck "What's going on?!" The young man asked and there was a blinding light and more windows shattered. The Doctor involuntarily moved forwards to the driver.

Rose helped the Doctor get up off the floor and looked around. Sunlight was streaming through the windows. They walked to the door, opened it and looked out onto a desert. The Doctor and Rose held each other's hands as they walked out the bus "End of the line," the Doctor said. "Call it a hunch,but I think we've gone a bit further than Brixton."

Christina and the other passengers followed them. The top deck of the bus was crushed and smoke drifted from it. There was nothing else around them but sand.

The Doctor, practically lying on the ground and wearing his glasses, let the sand sift through his fingers. "That's impossible," the female passenger with blond hair said "There are three suns. Three of 'em!"

"Like when all those planets were in the sky!" A male passenger with dark skinned said.

"But it was the Earth that moved back then, wasn't it?" The male passenger with light skin and dark brown hair said.

"Oh, man we're on another world!" The man with dark skin realized.

"It's still intact, though," the bus driver said. "Not as bad as it looks, though, the chassis is still holding together. Oh, my boss is gonna murder me!"

"Can you still drive it?" the woman with blonde hair asked him.

"Oh, no, no," he said. "The wheels are stuck. Look at them, they're never gonna budge."

Christina took off her jacket put on a pair of sunglasses. "Ready for every emergency," she said.

Rose took a pair of sunglasses out of her jacket and put them on and the Doctor looked at them and took off his glasses and used his sonic screwdriver on them. He then put them back on, now tinted, "Us too," he said before continuing to examine the sand.

"And what are both your names?" Christina asked them.

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said.

"And I'm Rose," Rose said.

" _Name_ , not rank," Christina said to the Doctor.

"Surname?"

"The Doctor," said.

"You're called 'the Doctor'?" Christina asked him.

"Yes, I am."

"That's not a name," Christina said "that's a psychological condition."

"Funny sort of sand this," the Doctor said as he picks up grains of sand "There's a trace of something else."

He put some on the tip of his tongue to taste it. "Oh for Rassilon's sakes! Every single time," Rose said in disgust "What is wrong with you?!"

"Ack. Eurgh. Blah, that's not good," the Doctor said as he exclaims in disgust.

"It wouldn't be," Christina told him "it's sand."

"No, it tastes like..." he starts and he stood up "Never mind."

"What's wrong?" Christina asked.

The male passenger walked up to him, pointing at him "Hold on a minute." he said "I saw you, mate! You had that thing that machine. Did you make this happen?"

"Oh, humans on buses always blaming you," Rose said remembering when they were on the planet Midnight and when trouble happened on the bus called 'Crusader 50' the passengers started blaming them but more on the Doctor than her.

"If you know, me and my wife were tracking a hole in the fabric of reality. Call it a hobby. But it was a tiny hole, no danger to anyone," the Doctor explained "Suddenly it get's big and we drive through it."

' _Theta,_ ' Rose said telepathically to the Doctor ' _after we show them, one of them might go through it, burning up in the process. so can you give me the banana you have on you_ , _so after we show them so I could demonstrate what would happen_.'

The Doctor gives Rose a banana

"Then where is it?" The bus driver asked "There's nothing, there's just sand!"

"All right," the Doctor said, muttering to himself, he walks around and picks up some sand "If you want proof we dove through this," he said as he threw the sand at a space behind the bus, revealing a swirling vortex which soon disappeared.

"And that's...?" Christina asked.

"A door," the Doctor said "A door in space."

"So what you're saying is, on the other side of that is home? We can get to London through there?"

"The bus came through, but we can't," Rose said.

The driver ignored her and looked at the others. "Well, then what are we waiting for?" The bus driver said

"Oh, no, don't," the Doctor said and Rose stopped him.

"You really don't want to go through there."

"Why not?"

"Let me demonstrate what would happen if any organic organism that goes through it without any metallic shell or protection on," Rose said and she threw the banana at the wormhole and the banana disintegrated as it touched the wormhole. "If you had gone through you would've burnt up into a skeleton as you touched it."

"Thanks for saving my life," the bus driver told her.

"Don't mention it."

"If we want to get back to Earth," Christina starts "We need a leader," she appointed herself "Everyone, do exactly as I say. Inside the bus, immediately!"

"is it safe in there?" The young man with light skin asked.

"I don't think anything's safe anymore. But if it's a choice between baking in there or roasting out here, I'd say baking is slower. Come on. All of you, right now!" Everyone goes inside the bus.

"And You two 'The Doctor' and Rose," Christina said.

"Yes, Ma'am," he said as he and Rose walked back inside the bus.

After everybody got back on the bus and Christina was standing in the centre of the bus and explaining what to do "Point five, the crucial thing is, do not panic. Quite apart from anything else, the smell of sweat inside this thing is reaching atrocious levels. We don't need to add any more," she explained "Point six, team Identification. Names, I'm Christina, this man is apparently 'the Doctor and the woman next to him is his wife, Rose."

"Hello," the Doctor said.

Christina turned to the bus driver "What's your name?"

"Michael Sinclair."

Christina turns to the young man with light skin "And you?" she asked.

"Nathan."

"I'm Barclay," the young dark skinned man said.

"Angela, Angela Whittaker," the female passenger with blonde hair said.

"My name louis, everyone calls me lou, and this is Carmen," an elderly dark skinned man said, sitting next to a dark skinned woman presumably his wife.

"Excellent," Christina said "Memorise thise names. There might be a test. Point seven, assessment and application of knowledge. Over to you, The Doctor."

"I thought you were in charge," he said.

"I am," she said "And a good leader utilises her strength. You seem to be the brainbox. So, start boxing."

"Right so, the wormhole," he said "We were in the wrong place at the wrong time, it was just an accident."

"No, it wasn't," Carmen interrupted. "That thing, the doorway, someone made it for a reason.

"Why do you say that, Carmen?" Rose asked.

"Like, my wife said," the Doctor said "How do you know?"

"She's got a gift," Lou said. "Ever since she was a little girl, she can just tell things. We do the lottery twice a week."

"You don't look like millionaires," Christina said.

"No, but we win 10 pounds. Every week, twice a week, 10 pounds. Don't tell me that's not a gift."

"Tell me, Carmen," the Doctor said as he hid his hand behind his back, showing three fingers, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three."

He then held another one up.

"Four."

"Very good," he said "Low-level psychic ability exacerbated by an alien sun."

"What can you see, Carmen?" Rose asked "Tell us, what's out there?"

"Something... Something is coming. Riding on the wind. And Shining."

"What is it?"

"Death. Death is coming."

"We're going to die," Angela said, sobbing.

"Oh, I knew it, man I said so," Barclay said.

"We can't die out here, no one's gonna find us," Nathan argued.

"This isn't exactly helping," Christina said.

"Shut up," Barclay told her "we're not your soldiers."

"It's not doing any good," Christina told him.

"You're upsetting her," Lou said.

"Everyone, shut up!" Michael, the bus driver said "Listen to her."

The arguing stopped and the only sound was Angela crying.

Rose stood in front of her and gripped her shoulders. "Angela, look at me," she said "Angela, Angela, answer me one question, Angela. That's it, at me, at me." Angela stopped crying and looked at her. "There we go, Angela, just answer me one thing. When you got on this bus, where were you going?"

"Doesn't matter now, does it?" Angela asked her.

The Doctor said from his seat, "Answer the question," the Doctor said.

"Just home," Angela said

"And what's home?"

"Me, and Mike and Suzanne, that's my daughter. She's 18."

"Suzanne. Good," the Doctor smiled

Rose sat down next to the Doctor and she looked at Barclay. "What about you?"

Barclay shrugged, "Dunno," he said. "Going round Tina's."

"Who's Tina? Your girlfriend?" The Doctor asked him.

"Not yet," Barclay said with a sly smile

"Good boy," Rose said grinning "What about you, Nathan?"

"Bit strapped for cash, I lost my job last week," Nathan replied "I was gonna stay in. Watch TV."

"Brilliant," the Doctor said before turning to the elderly married couple "And you two?"

"I was going to cook," Lou said.

"It's his turn tonight," Carmen said "Then I clear up."

"What's for tea?"

"Chops. Nice couple of chops and gravy. Nothing special," Lou said

The Doctor grinned, "Oh, that's special, Lou," the Doctor grinned "That is so special. Chops and gravy. Mmm!" He turned to Christina. "What about you, Christina?"

"I was going... so far away," Christina replied.

"Far away. Chops and gravy. Watching TV. Mike and Suzanne and poor old Tina," the Doctor said.

"Hey!" Barclay protested.

"Just think of them. 'Cause that planet out there, all three suns and wormholes and alien sand, that planet is nothing. You hear me? Nothing compared to all those things waiting for you. Food and home and people. Hold on to that. 'Cause we're gonna get there. I promise. Me and Rose are gonna get you home."

Barclay and Nathan came out of the bus holding seat cushions. The Doctor met them, "Here we go! That's my boys! We lay a flat surface between the bus and the wormhole, like duckboards, and reverse into it!" The Doctor ordered.

"Let some air out of the tyres, just a little bit," Christina said "Spreads the weight of the bus, gives you more grip."

"Oh, that's good!" Rose grinned.

"Holidays in the Kalahari," Christina shrugged.

"Yeah, but those wheels go deep," Barclay said.

"Then start digging," Christina retorted.

"With what?" Barclay asked.

"With this," Christina replied and she reached into her bag and pulled out a folding shovel. Rose took it, opened it and then handed it to Barclay.

"Got anything else in there?" The Doctor asked.

"Try that, might help with the seats," Christina said as she handed Nathan a small axe.

"Thanks!" Nathan said as he took the axe and headed back to the bus.

The Bus Driver switched the bus on and the engine quickly spluttered and died. The Doctor and Rose walked over to the engine "Oh, that doesn't sound too good," the Doctor said.

"Never mind losing half the top deck, you know what's worse? Sand," Rose said "Tiny little grains of sand. The engine's clogged up."

Christina walked around to where Barclay and Nathan were working on the wheels. She asked, "Anyone know mechanics?" She asked.

Barclay stood up "Me! I did a two-week NVQ at the garage.," he said "Never finished it, but..."

"Off you go then, try stripping the air filter, fast as you can. Back in two ticks," the Doctor said

The Doctor and Rose headed towards the dunes as Barclay went to look at the engine. Christina followed them "Wait a minute! You're the people with all the answers," Christina said "I'm not letting you two out of my sight."

The Doctor, Rose and Christina were in the middle of the desert, out of sight from the bus. "Easier if you left that backpack behind," the Doctor told Christina.

"Where I go, it goes," Christina told him.

"A backpack with a spade and an axe," the Doctor said "Christina, who's going so far away, and yet scared by the sound of a siren. Who are you?"

"You can talk," Christina countered "Let's just say we're three equal mysteries."

"We'd make quite a team," Rose told her.

"We don't make any sort of team, thank you very much," she said "Come on then. One of you tell me. If Carmen's right, if that wormhole's not an accident, then what is it? Has someone done this on purpose?"

They stopped walking, "We don't know. I don't know about you, Doctor," Rose said "but every single instinct of mine is telling me to get off this planet, right now."

"And do you think we can?" Christina asked.

The Doctor said, "We live in hope," the Doctor said

"That must be nice," Christina said "It's Christina de Souza." She held out her hand. "To be precise, Lady Christina de Souza."

The Doctor and Rose shook her hand, "That's a bit of chance. 'Cause I'm a Lord and my wife's a Lady," the Doctor said.

"Seriously?" Christina asked, shocked "A Lord and a Lady of where?"

"It's quite a big estate," the Doctor said.

"No, but there's something more about you," Christina said, looking at the Doctor "That device you were carrying, and the wormhole. Like you knew. And the way you stride around this place, like..."

"Like?" The Doctor asked.

"Like you're not quite..." Christina starts.

"Anyway! Come on! Allons-y!" The Doctor said and both Rose and Christina followed.

"Oui, mais pas si nous allons vers un cauchemar," (yes, but not if we are going towards a nightmare) Christina said, speaking french.

"Oh, we were made to be a team!" Both the Doctor and Rose said, laughing. They stopped on a high dune and looked to the horizon.

"Ah. Don't like the look of that," the Doctor said.

"Neither do I," Rose agreed.

"Storm clouds," Christina said, shading her eyes, "Must be hundreds of miles away."

"I think it's Getting closer," Rose said, watching the storm clouds, seeing it heading towards them.

"If that's a sand storm, we'll get ripped to shreds," Christina said.

The Doctor and Rose shared a look. "It's a storm," the Doctor said "Who says it's sand?" They ran back to the bus.

Rose got on the bus followed by the Doctor, Christina and Barclay. Rose took out her phone and gave it to her husband "You're hardly going to get a signal, we're on another planet!" Christina said, confused.

"Oh, it will," he said.

"My phone doesn't need a signal to call. Sort of like a superphone," Rose explained, and as she said that she remembered when she said almost the same thing to Harriet Jones when she and Harriet Jones and the Doctor's past incarnation, as well as her past incarnation, and was Chameleon arched were trapped in 10 Downing street.

The Doctor dials a phone number on Rose's phone, "Right, now, bit of hush, thank you. Gotta remember the number, very important number."

"Hello, Pizza Geronimo?" A man said over the phone.

He then disconnected the phone call, redialled and sighed, "And again! Seven-six, not six-seven."

"This is the Unified Intelligence Taskforce," another man said over the phone "Please select one of the following four options."

"Oh, I hate these things!" The Doctor groaned

"No, if you keep your finger pressed on zero, you get through to a real person," Angela said advising him "I saw it on Watchdog!"

"Thanks, Angela!" The Doctor said and he sat down, next to Rose "UNIT helpline, which department would you like?" A woman answered the phone.

"Listen, it's the Doctor and my wife, Rose is with me," He said putting the phone on speaker so everyone could listen.

"Doctor," A woman said "This is Captain Erisa Magambo. Might I say, sir, it's an honour."

"Did you just salute?" The Doctor and Rose asked at the same time.

"No," Erisa said awkwardly.

"Erisa, it's about the bus," the Doctor said "HQ said you're at the tunnel, yeah?"

"And where are you two?" Erisa asked.

"We're on the bus. But apart from that, not a clue-" The Doctor starts as he looked out the window.

"-except it's very pretty and pretty dangerous," Rose finished his train of thought.

"Dust from something that disintegrated came through here," Erisa said "Do you know what it was that came through the wormhole?""

"It was a banana and we're stuck," the Doctor said. "We haven't got the Tardis, and I need to analyse that wormhole."

"We have a scientific advisor on site, Dr Malcolm Taylor," Erisa told them. "Just the man you need, Doctor, he's a genius."

"Oh, is he?" The Doctor asked. "We'll see about that."

"Here's the Doctor," they heard Erisa say to Dr Malcolm Taylor.

"No, I'm all right now, thanks," Dr Malcolm Taylor's voice said, distractedly "It was just a bit of a sore throat, although I've got to be honest, a cup of tea might be nice."

"It's _The_ Doctor," Erisa said repeating herself.

"Do you mean... 'the Doctor' Doctor?!" Malcolm asked.

"I know," she said "We all want to meet him one day, but we all know what that day will bring."

"Oi! Me and my husband can hear everything you're saying," Rose said

"Hello, Rose if I'm correct? And you too, Doctor!"

"Yes, we are," the Doctor confirmed "Hello, Malcolm!"

"The Doctor! Cor blimey," Malcolm chuckled, in disbelief. "I can't believe I'm actually speaking to you, Doctor! I mean, I've read all the files!"

"Really? What was your favourite, the giant robot?" The Doctor asked as he was intrigued.

"When was that?" Rose asked.

"Fourth incarnation, long scarf, curly brown hair, jelly babies," he answered.

"No, no hold on, let's sort out that wormhole," he told Malcolm.

"On speakerphone, please. I don't want anyone keeping secrets," they heard Erisa say on the phone.

"Malcolm, something's not making sense here," the Doctor said "I've got a storm and a wormhole, and I can't help thinking there's a connection. I need a complete full-range analysis of that wormhole, the whole thing."

"I've probably got the wrong idea, but I've wired up an integrator," Malcolm said "I thought it could measure the energy signature."

"No, that'll never work," the Doctor said "Just listen to me."

"It's quite extraordinary, though!" Malcolm said "I'm measuring an oscillation of 15 Malcolms per second."

"Fifteen what?" Rose asked.

"Fifteen Malcolms. It's my own little term," Malcolm explained "A wavelength parcel of ten kilohertz operating in four dimensions equals one Malcolm."

"You named a unit of measurement after yourself?" The Doctor asked.

"It didn't do Mr Watt any harm," Malcolm said "Furthermore, 100 Malcolms equals a Bernard."

"And who's that, your dad?" The Doctor asked.

"Don't be ridiculous, that's Quatermass." Malcolm said.

"Right. Fine," the Doctor said "But before we die of old age, which in my case would be quite an achievement, so congratulations on that, is there anyone else I can talk to?"

"No, no, no, no, but listen!" Malcolm said "I set the scanner to register what it can't detect and inverted the image."

"You did what?" The Doctor asked incredulously.

"Is that wrong?" Malcolm asked.

"No, Malcolm, that's brilliant!" The Doctor said "So you can actually measure the wormhole. Okay, I admit, that is genius!"

"The Doctor called me a genius," Malcolm said dreamily.

"I know, I heard," Erisa said, impatiently.

"Now, run a capacity scan. I need a full report," the Doctor said "Call Rose back when you've done it. And Malcolm? You're my new best friend."

"And you're mine too, sir."

The Doctor ended the call and handed the phone to Rose and left the bus. Rose and Christina followed. Outside, Nathan was still digging out the tires.

As the Doctor, Rose and Christina walked through the desert. "I'll send this back to Earth, see if Malcolm can analyse the storm," Rose said.

"There's something in those clouds, something shining. Look..." Christina said.

"Like metal..." the Doctor said.

Rose takes a picture of the sandstorm with her phone.

"Why would there be metal in a storm?" Christina asked and while Rose was taking photos and the Doctor was trying to figure out the storm, Christina heard chirruping. "Did you hear something?" She asked.

"Hold on. Busy," the Doctor said

"What was it, Christina?" Rose asked. "What did it sound like?"

Christina said, "There was a noise, like a sort of..." Christina said as she looked around. "Doctor..." She saw an insectoid creature watching them and the creature approached them, a weapon in its hand.

The Doctor answered in its language. "That's 'wait'," Rose translated. " 'wait', people usually wait."

"You two speak the language?" Christina asked.

"Every language," the Doctor said "Now hush." He said something in the creature's language.

"That's begging for mercy," Rose whispered.

The creature then gestured its gun and Christina said, "That means 'move.' "

"Oh! You're learning," Rose grinned.

 **Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well... Rose. Because I don't know how to write her properly. And I still need a Beta-reader.**

 **Each chapter/story after I complete writing the episode, till the End of time will be taken a few months after the other 'cause in series 4 the Doctor was 903 and in the 'End of Time' he was 906.**


	72. Planet of the Dead Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC**

The insectoid alien marched them off in front of it.

Christina said, "These fly things, they must be responsible," Christina said "They brought us here."

"No, no, no, no, no! Look at the ship, it's a wreck. They crashed, just like us," the Doctor said As they arrived at a crashed ship that was in the sand, which is most likely the alien's ship.

The interior of the alien's ship looked like the creatures had been trying to make repairs, wires and electronics exposed. "But this place is freezing!" Christina complained.

"The hull's made of Photafine steel. Turns cold when it's hot," the Doctor explained "Boiling desert outside, freezing ship inside. Since we met you, Christina, we've been through all the extremes!"

"That's how I like things. Extreme," Christina said.

"Oh, this is beautiful! Intact, it must have been magnificent," the Doctor said gleefully, "A proper streamlined deep-spacer!"

"I'll remember that as I'm being slowly tortured," Christina said sarcastically and dryly "At least I'm bleeding on the floor of a really well-designed spaceship!"

Christina reminded the Doctor and Rose somewhat of Donna.'Only less slap giving,' they thought and a second insectoid alien joined them and touched a device attached to his clothes.

"Oh, right, good, yes, hello! That's a telepathic translator," the Doctor said "He can understand us."

"Still sounds like gibberish to me," Christina said

"That's what he said, he can understand us," Rose said "It only translates what we say to them, it doesn't work the other way round."

"You will suffer for your crimes,' the Doctor translated. "Et cetera. Et cetera. 'You have committed an act of violence against the Tritovore race.' Tritovores, they're called Tritovores. 'You came here in the 200 to destroy us.' Sorry, what's the 200?""

"It's the bus. Number 200, they mean the bus," Christina said

"Oh! No, look, I think you're making the same mistake Christina did," the Doctor said "I'm the Doctor, this is my wife, Rose," he said gesturing to Rose, "and the other female with me is Christina, the Honourable Lady Christina, at least I hope she's honourable! I'm rambling again, arn't I?"

"Yep," Rose said.

"But we got pulled through that wormhole," the Doctor continued "The 200 doesn't look like that normally. It's broken, just the same as you."

The Tritovores talked to each other then lowered their guns.

"What are they doing?" Christina asked.

"They believe me." He said.

"What, as simple as that?" Christina asked.

The Doctor replied, "I got a very honest face," the Doctor said "And the translator says I'm telling the truth. Plus, the face. Right! So, first things first, there's a very strange storm heading our way, can you send out a probe?"

The Doctor made his way to a control panel, followed by the Tritovore with the translator who spoke to him. "Ah, they've lost power. Hmm, the crash knocked the mainline crystallography out of synch. But if I can reroute some wires or maybe-"

Rose kicked the panel and the power came back on. She grinned cheekily and said, "Or we could do that," She said, grinning cheekily and took a bow.

"Thank you!" The Doctor scowled and the Tritovore chittered.

"Yes, I am! Frequently. Alright, let's launch that probe."

The group watched the picture sent back from the probe as a hologram projection. "The Scorpion Nebula," he said as he saw an image of a nebula on the screen We're on the other side of the universe. Just what you wanted, so far away." The probe zoomed in to a Earth looking exo-planet "The planet of San Helios."

"And that's us? We're on another world," Christina said

"We have been for quite a while," Rose said, stating the obvious.

"I know, but seeing it like that..." Christina said

"It's good, isn't it?" the Doctor asked.

"Wonderful," Christina breathed.

The Tritovores told their story "The Tritovores were going to trade with San Helios after leaing their home planet of Tritovoria," the Doctor said, telling Christina the Tritovores story to her "Population of one hundred billion, 17 times the current population of Earth. Plenty of waste matter for them to absorb."

Christina asked, "By waste matter, you mean?" Christina asked

"They feed off what others leave behind," Rose said "From their... behind, if you see what I mean. It's perfectly natural. They are flies."

Christina said, "Charming," Christina said, "Just remind me never to kiss them."

The projection showed a thriving city with trees and green parks. "San Helios City," he said.

"That's amazing," Christina said "But you've seen this sort of thing before, haven't you?"

"Thousands of times," the Doctor answered

"That Lordship and Ladyship of yours, The Lord and Lady of where, exactly?" Christina asked them.

"Of Time," he answered "We come from a race of people called Gallifreyans but the males of our species are also known as Time Lords and the females are also known as Time Ladies."

"Your both aliens?" Christina asked them.

"Yeah. But you don't have to kiss us either," the Doctor said.

"You look both human," she said.

"You look Gallifreyan," he said "We came first. Anyway!"

"So if that's San Helios, all we need to do is find that city," Christina said "They can help us!"

"I don't think it's that simple," both the Doctor and Rose said and then suddenly the projection changed to the desert. "We're in the city right now."

"But its sand! That first image, the temples and things, what's that, then? Ancient history?" Christina asked.

One of the Tritovores chirped "The image was taken last year," Rose said.

"It became a desert in one year?" Christina asked.

The Doctor bent over and said, "I said there was something in the sand," the Doctor said, bending over :The city, the oceans, the mountains, the wildlife and 100 billion people, turned to sand. All those voices in Carmen's head. She's hearing them die."

"But I've got sand in my hair," Christina said in disgust. "That's dead people! Oh, that's disgusting! Oh!"

"Something destroyed the whole of San Helios," the Doctor said.

"Yes, but in my hair!" Christina said.

Rose's phone suddenly rings and Rose pulled it out from her pocket and she handed it to the Doctor "Malcolm! Tell me the bad news!"

"Oh, you are clever!" Malcolm said "It is bad news! It's the wormhole, Doctor, it's getting bigger! We've gone way past 100 Bernards, I haven't invented a name for that."

"How can it get bigger by itself?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, that's why I'm phoning!" Malcolm said "You'll work it out, if I know you, sir."

"Doctor, we estimate the circumference of your invisible wormhole is now four miles, heading upwards," Erisa said "I've grounded all flights above London. We can't risk anyone else falling through."

"Good work, both of you," the Doctor said.

Erisa asked, "But I have to know, Erisa said :Does that wormhole constitute a danger to this planet?"

The phone beeped and the Doctor looked at it. "Oh, sorry, call waiting, gotta go," he said and he switched calls. "Yep?"

Nathan said on the phone, "Doctor, it's Nathan," He heard Nathan say on the phone's speaker "We got those duckboard things down, but…" He said and Angela said something and heard Michael argue with her.

"Why, what's happened?" the Doctor asked.

"Michael kept on turning the engine, but... We're suddenly out of petrol," Nathan explained "Used it all up. Even if we can get those wheels out...This bus is never going to move."

The Doctor lowered the phone "What is it, what's wrong?" Christina asked him, suddenly.

"Doctor, what did he say? Tell me," Rose asked.

"You promised you'd get us home," Nathan said "Doctor? Are you still there?"

"Doctor, tell us, what did he say?" Christina said.

A beeping came from one of the monitors and the Tritovores chirruped excitedly. The Doctor said, "It's the probe," the Doctor said "It's reached the storm."

"And what's he saying?" Christina asked

"It's not a storm," Rose answered seriously. The monitor showed thousands of manta rays flying through the storm. the Doctor, Rose and Christina stood up.

"It's a swarm," Christina noticed "Millions of them."

"Billions," the Doctor said, correcting her. One of the creatures flew straight at the probe, its mouth open showing sharp teeth. The connection was lost. "Ah! We've lost the probe. I think it got eaten. Everything on this planet gets eaten."

"How far away is that swarm?" Christina asked

"Hundred miles," Rose said "But at that speed, it'll be here in I'd say, twenty minutes."

The Tritovore chirruped and the Doctor replied, "No, they're not just coming for us," the Doctor answered "They want the wormhole."

"They're heading for Earth!" Christina exclaimed.

"Show the analysis," the Doctor said.

One of the Tritovores pulled up a 3D image of the creatures. and Rose said in awe, "Incredible! The Doctor said in awe "They swarm out of a wormhole, strip the planet bare, then move on to the next world, start the life cycle all over again."

"So, they make the wormholes?" Christina asked

"They must do," the Doctor said.

"But how?" Christina asked "They don't exactly look like technicians. And if the wormhole belongs to them, why are they 100 miles away?"

"Because they need to be?" The Doctor guessed. "No. That's bonkers. Don't you see? Billions of them, flying in formation, all around the planet, round and round and round, faster and faster and faster, till they generate a rupture in space! The speed of them, and the numbers, and the size, all of that rips the wormhole into existence!"

"And the wormhole's getting bigger?" Christina asked

"Because they're getting closer!" Rose finished

Christina asked, "But how do they get through?" Christina asked. "'Cause that wormhole's a killer, we've seen it! as it disintegrated a banana."

"No, no, see the exo-skeleton?" He said

"Metal," Christina said

"They've got bones of metal!" Rose points out. "They eat metal, and extrude it into the exo-skeleton! So their velocity makes the wormhole, then their body makes it safe! Perfect design!"

"Those things are going to turn the entire Earth into a desert," Christina said "So why exactly are you two smiling?"

"Worse it gets, the more we love it!" The Doctor grinned

"Me too. The thing is, you two, you're missing the obvious," Christina said "We came here through the wormhole, yes? But our Tritovore friends didn't. They came here to trade with San Helios. Therefore, the question is, why did they crash?"

"Ah, good question! What a team! Like she said, why did you crash?" He asked the Tritovores and one of the Tritovores led them to another room where there was a large open hole in the floor.

"Oh, yeah. Gravity Well, look. Goes all the way down to the engine. So what happened?" The Doctor asked and the alien chirped. "He says the drive system stalled. Ten miles up, they fell out of the sky. But what caused that?" The Tritovore shrugged.

"Which means, 'no idea'," Christina guessed

"Yeah. But wait a minute, that's a crystal nucleus down there, yes? And it looks like it survived the crash. If the crystal's intact... Oh, yes, that's better than diesel!"

"What, you can use the crystal to move the bus?" Christina asked.

"I think so," the Doctor replied "The spaceship's a write-off, but the 200's small enough."

"How does a Crystal drive a bus?" Christina asked.

Rose said, "In a super-clever outer-spacey way, just trust me!" The Doctor said and Rose pulled up a feed on a monitor. "There's the crystal! It's fallen to the bottom of the well," he added "Have you got access shafts?"

The Tritovore answered.

The Doctor said, "All frozen?" The Doctor asked. "Maybe I can open them! Internal comms, put that on." He gave Rose a Bluetooth-like device and ran for the door. "You girls stay here, keep an eye on the shaft. Tell me if anything happens." He left followed by the Tritovore.

Rose gave Christina the Bluetooth device "He's accident prone," she told her "Sorry." Christina nodded and removed her pack and sat at the edge of the well as Rose ran off after the Doctor.

The Doctor rushed to a bank of machinery "If I can use that sunlight to start the automatic maintenance," he said and then uses the bluetooth-like device to contact his wife, think that Rose was still with Christina "Rose?"

Rose caught up him "Here," she said.

"I told you to stay there," he said,scolding his wife, but she didn't budge "You're a trouble magnet," she said and the Doctor sighed, "Christina? If you see a panel opening in that shaft, let me know."

"Nothing yet," Christina said on the bluetooth-like device.

Rose connected some cables, "Anything now?" She asked her.

"'Fraid not," Christina said on the bluetooth-like device.

"Any sign of movement?" The Doctor asked.

"Nope," Christina said on the bluetooth-like device.

"How's that?" Rose asked.

"Nothing," Christina said, on the bluetooth-like device.

"Any result?" The Doctor asked.

Christina replied, "Not a dickie bird. So let me get this right," Christina said on the bluetooth-like device. "You both need that crystal? Then consider it done."

Rose asked, "Why, what d'you mean?" The Doctor asked, having a feeling what Christina was going to do "Christina? Christina!" he ran to the well room, and Rose follows after him to the well room.

Christina said, "The aristocracy survives for a reason," Christina said "We're ready for anything," She added as the Doctor and Rose ran in and she swan dove into the gravity well.

Rose shouted, "No!" The Doctor shouts as Christina fell through the well, arms outstretched.

Rose took her Sonic screwdriver out and uses it on the pulley and Christina stopped. "That's better," the Doctor said.

"I decide when I stop, thank you," Christina snapped.

"You're about to hit the security grid," the Doctor said. "Look! You would've been fried."

There was a field of crackling energy just below Christina "Excellent," she said "So what do I do?"

"Try the big red button," Rose suggested.

Christina sees a big red button in front of her, on the wall and presses it."Well done!" She said.

Rose said, "Now come back up! I can do that," the Doctor told her.

Christina grumbled, "Oh, don't you wish?" Christina grumbled.

"Slowly!" He warned.

"Yes, sir." She said as she continues going down, head-first.

"Quite the mystery, aren't you? Lady Christina de Souza," Rose said "Carrying a winch in her bag."

Christina shot back, "No stranger than you and your husband," Christina shot back "spacewoman and he is a spaceman."

"we had this friend, once," the Doctor said "She called us spaceman and spacewoman."

"And was she right?" Christina asked "Do you both zoom about the place in a rocket?"

The Doctor said, "Well, a little blue box. Travels in more than space. It can journey through time,

Christina. Oh, the places we've been," the Doctor said. "The Franco-Prussian war, World War I. Creation of the universe, End of the universe, the war between China and Japan." Rose looked in Christina's bag and saw a golden chalice. She pointed it out to the Doctor wordlessly "And the Court of King Athelstan, in 924 AD," he said as he lifts the cup out of Christina's bag. "But I don't remember you being there. So what are you doing with this?"

Christina said, "Excuse me. A gentleman never goes through a lady's possessions," Christina said "Haven't you taught him that yet, Rose?"

The Tritovore chirped "It's the Cup of Athelstan. Given to the first King of Britain, as a coronation gift from Hywel, King of the Welsh," Rose explained "But it's been held in the International Gallery for 200 years, which makes you, Lady Christina, a thief."

"I like to think I liberated it," Christina said.

"Don't tell me you need the money," the Doctor said.

Christina hesitated and said, "Daddy lost everything," Christina said after hesitating. "Invested his fortune in the Icelandic banks."

"No, no, no, if you're short of cash, you rob a bank," the Doctor said "Stealing this, that's a lifestyle."

"I take it you both disapprove?" Christina asked.

"Absolutely. Except, that little blue box," the Doctor said. "I stole it. From our own people."

"Good. You were right," Christina said "We're quite a team." There was a loud screeching from the lower levels of the ship. "What the blazes was that?"

"We never did find out why the ship crashed," Rose said "Christina, I think you should come back up."

"Too late. I can see it," Christina said.

"Careful. Slowly," the Doctor said and then he turned to the Tritovore. "Have you got an open-vent system?" The tritovore chirped a reply. "I thought so," the Doctor said.

"What does that mean?" Christina asked.

Rose replied, "It's like when birds fly into the engines of an aircraft," Rose said, trying to explain to her.

"One of the creatures," Christina said as she reaches the bottom and sees one of the creatures sleeping, lying dormant in the vents.

"Got trapped in the vents," the Doctor told her. "Caused the crash. Christina, get out."

Christina called, "It's not moving," Christina told him "I think it's injured."

"No, it's dormant, because it's so cold down there," the Doctor said "But your body heat is raising the temperature."

Christina smirked, "I tend to have that effect," she told them, smirking . "Almost there." She added as she tries to release the crystal and grab it.

The Doctor said, "Not just the crystal," the Doctor said. "I need the whole bed, the plate thing."

Christina lifted it from the ground just as the creature moved. "I've got it!"

The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver on the winch. "Come on, come on!" He muttered and as she is lifted upwards at a very high speed and the creature followed Christina up the well. "Come on, come on, come on, come on! It's gonna eat its way up!"

Christina hit the red button on the way up, turning on the field. The creature flew into it and shrieked. Rose grinned, "Oh, she's good!"

As Christina arrived at the top of the well and Rose swung her over to the side while the Doctor took the crystal and its couplings.

Rose said, "That's it, that's it," Rose said "I've got you, I've got you!" The Tritovore took the crystal and chirped at Rose, who said, "Isn't she?"

The Doctor, Rose, Christina and the Tritovore ran to the control room where the other Tritovore stood by the controls. "Commander! Mission complete! Now we've got to get back to the 200, all of us," the Doctor said as he held the crystal.

Commander chirped,protesting. "Oh, don't be so daft!" The Doctor said "A captain can leave his ship if there's a bus standing by."

They heard a rumbling and Christina asked, "What the hell was that? Is this place safe?" Christina asked "It's the creature. It's not dead."

One of he Tritovores Chirped. "Maybe you didn't hit just one of them," Rose said "If you hit a swarm..."

"Do you mean if there's more on board?" Christina asked.

"This ship's built inside a metal sleeve," the Doctor told her "They can move through the infrastructure, all around us." The creature thudded against the wall. "And they wake up hungry. Commander, you've got to come with us, right now!"

Christina said, "You can come back to Earth, we'll find you a home!" Christina said.

"And that's the word of a lady!" The Doctor said "Come on!"

One of the Tritovores started to follow the trio. As the second turned to follow, one of the creatures dropped through the ceiling and ate it. The first Tritovore took out its gun and prepared to shoot.

The Doctor shouted, "No, don't!" The Doctor shouts and the Tritovore advanced and was eaten by the creature. The Doctor pushed Christina and Rose ahead of him as they left. "There's nothing we can do," he said "Run!" The trio ran through the corridors of the ship.

Rose, the Doctor and Christina raced across the desert in front of the swarm. The mobile rang and Rose picked it up. Malcolm said, "Doctor..."

Rose snapped, "Not now, Malcolm!" Rose snapped as they ran across one of the sand dunes of the desert and soon they reached the bus.

Michael, Nathan and Barclay stood at the door."At last! Where've you been?!" Nathan asked them.

The Doctor said, "Get inside, get them sitting down," the Doctor said "Now then, let's have a look." He held out the crystal.

Christina asked, "So what does that crystal do?" Christina asked

The Doctor tossed it over his shoulder and said, "Oh, nothing, don't need the crystal," the Doctor said, as he tossed the crystal over his shoulder.

Christina said, "I risked my life for that!" Christina cried at him.

"Doctor, I think we could have the crystal as a souvenir," Rose said.

"Ok, Rose, you can have it as a souvenir," the Doctor said and Rose goes and grabs it, and she puts it in her pocket.

"You risked your life for these," he said as he unhooked one of the clamps and "The clamps!" He ran to the driver's side front tire and attached a clamp. "One there." He moved to the back. "One there. One there." He moved to the front again. "And one there!" He went inside the bus and the girls followed.

Christina asked, "But what are the clamps for?" Christina asked "Do they turn the wheels?"

The Doctor went to MIchael "Michael, I need to be driving this vehicle if we get back to Earth, cause I've modified the bus to something that you wouldn't know how to do," he told him.

Michael sighed, reluctant to let the Doctor drive the bus "Ok, Doctor," Michael said as he goes to one of the passenger seats.

The Doctor sat on the driver's seat "Thanks Michael," the Doctor said before turning to Christina "Something like that. I just need to fix this. Have you got a hammer in that bag?"

"Funnily enough," Christina said as she pulls a hammer from her bag.

The Doctor said, "Rose, press redial," the Doctor said to Rose and Rose redialled Malcolm on her phone as the Doctor hooked the 'plate thing' to the steering wheel.

Rose held the phone to the Doctor's ear, who said, "Malcolm, it's me!" The Doctor said.

"I'm ready!" Malcolm said.

The Doctor asked, "Ready for what?" The Doctor asked him.

"I don't know! You tell me!" Malcolm said.

"I'll try to get back. There might be something following us," he said. "You need to find a way to close the wormhole."

"Would that be a compressed burst of feedback on a counter-oscillation, perchance?" Malcolm asked.

"Oh, Malcolm! You're brilliant!" The Doctor complimented

Malcolm said, "Coming from you, sir, that means the world," Malcolm said.

"Doctor, what sort of something?" Erisa asked him "That wormhole is now measuring ten miles and growing, I need to know the exact nature of the threat."

"Sorry, gotta go," the Doctor said and he nodded to Rose who ended the call.

"Ah, it's not compatible!" The Doctor groaned, as the steering wheel sparks after he finishes working on it. "Bus, spaceship, spaceship, bus. I need to weld the two systems together."

"And how do you do that?" Christina asked.

"I need something non-corrosive, something malleable, something ductile, something..." he muttered and both he and Rose looked at Christina "Gold."

"Oh, no you don't," Christina said

"Christina, what is it worth now?" Rose asked her.

Barclay came up to them, offering his watch. "Hey, hey, use this!" Barclay said.

"I said gold," the Doctor said.

"It is gold," Barclay said,

The Doctor said, "Oh, they saw you coming," the Doctor said.

"That is too small to make this work, Rose said.

"Christina!" The Doctor said and Barclay headed back to his seat dejectedly as Christina looked at her bag and then looked back at the other passengers. She then took out the cup and held it out. She said, "It's over 1,000 years old," she said "Worth 18 million pounds. Promise me you'll be careful."

The Doctor took the cup gently "I promise," he said and then he turned the cup upside-down and proceeded to bang it with the hammer.

"I hate you," Christina said.

"Tell me about it," Rose said "He's been doing that ever since me and him went to the Academy together."

"This is your Temporary driver speaking!" The Doctor said "Hold on tight!"

"What for?" Barclay asked "What's he doing?"

"Do as he says!" Christina ordered and she turned to the Doctor "What are you doing?"

"Come on, that's it... You can do it, you beauty! One last trip!" The Doctor said, coaxing the engine and the bus powered up and rattled. It then rose from the sand and the passengers in the back made sounds of astonishment.

"Ah, you are so kidding me!" Barclay said in disbelief.

"We're flying! It's flying!" Nathan said.

"He's flying the bus!" Lou said.

"It's a miracle!"Angela gasped.

"Oh my god, my bus, it's flying, I never believed that it would ever fly!" Michael said.

"Anti-gravity clamps," the Doctor said "Didn't I say? Round we go." He turned the bus around so they were facing away from the oncoming swarm and aimed at the wormhole.

Carmen looked out the back window and called, "Doctor! They're coming!" Carmen said as she looks out the window and sees the creatures flying towards them.

The trio at the front looked out the side-view mirrors and saw the same thing that Carmen saw. "Do either of you think this thing will survive the journey back?" Christina asked them.

"Only one way to find out! Next stop..." The Doctor starts.

"Planet Earth!" Christina, said finishing his train of thought and everyone held on tight and yelled as the Doctor propelled the bus through the wormhole.

There was a flash of light before the wormhole became visible and the bus came through and flew over the heads of UNIT soldiers and a few law enforcement workers that were assembled in front of the Wormhole,

The bus flew above , "It's London!" Barclay cried as he looks out the window and see major London landmarks like Big Ben.

"We're back home!" Angela said.

Nathan cheered, "He did it! He did it!" Nathan cheered and a few moments later a few of the creatures arived on Earth, travelling through the wormhole and UNIT soldiers start firing their guns and rifles at the creatures.

Rose redialed Malcolm and gave the phone to her husband and he put it on his ear "Malcolm! Close that wormhole!" He said.

"Yes, sir! My pleasure, sir!" Malcolm said before hanging up.

"He's hung up on me!" the Doctor said in disbelief and Rose redialed Malcolm. "Malcolm?"

"Not now, I'm busy!" Malcolm snapped.

"He's hung up again!" The Doctor said "Dial again, Rose." Rose dialled again and gave the phone back to the Doctor. "Malcolm! Listen to me!"

"It's not working!" Malcolm said.

"I need that signal," the Doctor said "We've got billions of those things about to fly through!"

"Well, what do I do? Malcolm asked.

"Loop it back through the integrator, and keep the signal ramping up," the Doctor answered.

"But by how much?" Malcolm asked.

"500 Bernards! Do it now!" The Doctor said and a few seconds later the wormhole closed causing the creatures that were flying through the wormhole flew backwards through the wormhole, stuck on San Helios.

"Doctor, it's coming for us!" Nathan called to the Time Lord as one of the creatures headed for the open window, but swerved away like it was playing with

them.

"Oh, no, you don't!" The Doctor said and he swerved the bus and batted the creature away.

"Doctor, did I say I hated you? I was lying," Christina said before hugging the Doctor and the rest of the passengers applaud.

"Do not stand forward of this point," the Doctor said "Ladies and gentlemen, you have reached your final destination. Welcome home, the mighty two hundred."

Everyone watched as the bus came in for a landing, and the Doctor rings the bell ringing. Once it touched down safely, they applauded and the Doctor opened the bus door with the sonic screwdriver and Barclay was the first one out.

Everyone gathered their belonging and puts on their jackets.

A UNIT soldier greeted the passengers as they got off the bus. He said, "Welcome back," the Soldier said "If you could step away from the bus to be safe. As fast as you can. It's standard procedure. We need to screen you, and then you'll all be taken to debriefing."

The Doctor and Rose held their hands as they got off the bus and the Doctor held up his psychic paper "We don't count," he said,

Christina made to follow them. "No, but Doctor... Rose..." Christina said.

The soldier took her arm and said, "With me, ma'am," a soldier said as he took her arm.

The Doctor and Rose headed towards Erisa, who they saw was dark-skinned but Malcolm saw him "Doctor!" Malcolm said.

"You must be Malcolm!" The Doctor said as he saw that Malcolm had light skin, wearing glasses and had brown hair.

"Oh! Oh, I love you," Malcolm said as he grabbed the Doctor ti give him a large hug "I love you, I love you."

"To your station, Doctor Taylor," Erisa ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," Malcolm said, ending the hug and he headed back to the lab but turned and pointed at the Doctor. "I love you!" The Doctor pointed back with a smile and Malcolm continued on.

"Doctor, Rose, I salute you both, whether you two like it or not," Erisa said saluting the two gallifreyans "Now, I take it we're safe from those things?"

"They'll start again," the Doctor said "Generate a new doorway. It's not their fault, it's their natural life cycle. But I'll see if I can nudge the wormholes on to uninhabited planets. Closer to home. Captain, those two lads-" he looked at Barclay and Nathan. "-very good in a crisis. Nathan needs a job, Barclay's good with engines. You could do a lot worse. Privates Nathan and Barclay, UNIT's finest."

"I'll see what I can do," Erisa said as Christina and the others were being tested for radiation with a handheld Geiger counter. "And I've got something for you." A tarp was dropped to reveal the Tardis.

"Better than a bus, any day! Hello!" He said, laughing as he walking towards it.

"Found in the gardens of Buckingham Palace," Erisa said.

"Oh, the Queen doesn't mind," Rose said.

"Now, I've got three dead alien stingrays to clear up," Erisa said "I don't suppose either of you fancy helping with the paperwork?"

"Not a chance!" The Doctor replied.

"Till we meet again, Doctor," Erisa said.

"I hope so," the Doctor said and he shook hands with her and then Rose did the same and then Erisa left.

Angela was standing next to Nathan as she called her daughter. The Geiger counter monitoring Christina beeped loudly but she had enough. She said, "That's quite enough of that!" Christina said and she ran towards the Doctor and Rose.

"She is not getting away this time," a policeman said as he spots Christina.

"Little blue box! Just like you both said," Christina told them. "Right then, off we go! Come on, Doctor, show me the stars!"

"No," the Doctor said coldly

"What?" Christina asked, surprised.

"I said no," the Doctor repeated himself

"But I saved your lives," Christina stammered. "And you both saved mine."

"So?" The Doctor asked.

"We're surrounded by police," Christina told him "I'll go to prison."

"Yeah," the Doctor said harshly.

"But you were right, it's not about the money," Christina said "I only steal things for the adventure, and today, with you... I want more days like this. I want every day to be like this. We're made for each other, you said so yourself. The perfect team." She noticed that his mood didn't change "Why not?"

"People have travelled with us and we've lost them. lost them all. Never again, besides I have my perfect team. Rose is all I need."

The policeman arrived with uniformed officers "Lady Christina de Souza!" The policeman said "Oh, I have waited a long time to say this. I am arresting you on suspicion of theft." An officer handcuffed her hands behind her back. "You do not have to say anything, etcetera, etcetera. Dennison, take her away." The Doctor did nothing as she was led away.

"Doctor Rose? You both take care, now," Carmen said as she and Lou came over to them.

"You too!" The Doctor said, smiling "Chops and gravy, lovely!"

"Yeah, you to Carmen and Lou," Rose said. "Chops and Gravy are lovely!"

"No, but you both be careful," Carmen said "Because Doctor, your song is ending, sir."

The Doctor's smile disappeared, "What do you mean?" The Doctor asked as his smile disappears.

Carmen said, "It is returning," Carmen said "It is returning through the dark. And then, Doctor... Oh, but then... He will knock four times."

' _No! that's impossible he's dead, the Master is dead'_ he thought to himself as he and Rose both stared ahead for a few moment as Carmen and Lou left

The Doctor then looked back to where Christina was being led to the police car and he used his sonic screwdriver, unlocking the handcuffs and Christina let them place her in the back seat and then scooted over, got out the other side and ran for the bus. The policemen noticed this and chased after her.

"No! Stop that woman! Stop that woman!" One of the policemen shouted "Stop her! Don't just stand there, stop her!" Christina got back on the bus and once she got on the bus, she closed the door and the Doctor sauntered up to the bus. "Open the door!" One of the Policemen said "I'll add resisting arrest!"

"I'd step back, if I were you," the Doctor advised the policeman.

"I'm charging you too! Aiding and abetting!" The policeman said.

"Yes, I'll just step inside this police box and arrest myself," he said and he headed back to the Tardis and watched.

Christina waved and started the bus. The policeman watched helplessly as it took off. He shouted, "No! Come back!" The policeman shouted and Everyone watched and laughed as Christina escapes.

The Doctor stopped by the Tardis door, standing next to Rose, holding her hand and they looked up as Christina stopped the bus and opened the door. "We could've been a great team," Christina told him.

"Christina," the Doctor said "We were." The three of them smiled and Christina closed the door. The bus flew off into the sky and the other passengers of Bus 200 cheered. The Doctor and Rose slipped into the Tardis to wherever they wind up next.

 **Please review and tell me if I'm making Rose sound like well... Rose. Because I don't know how to write her properly. And I still need a Beta-reader.**

 **Each chapter/story after I complete writing the episode, till the End of time will be taken a few months after the other 'cause in series 4 the Doctor was 903 and in the 'End of Time' he was 906.**

 **My last day of High school is on the 18th of June and graduation is the 26th: 9 years after the episode 'The Big Bang' and in 3 days from now is the 75th anniversary of the landings of D-Day and in 4 day British Prime Minister Theresa May resigns, I hope Jeremy Corbyn become PM,, I prefer him over Boris Johnson, an American and I'm an american who is anti-Brexit.**


	73. The Waters of Mars Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC.**

 **The two spacesuits that the Doctor and Rose are wearing are from 2 adventures they had, the one the Doctor is wearing is from Krop-tor and the other one is the one from the spaceship that was falling into a living sun, that the Doctor wore, saving Martha which is the one Rose is wearing.**

A year after the trouble the Doctor and Rose had with the wormhole and San Helios and a few months since they stopped Sarah Jane from making a mistake of getting married that would stop her from protecting Earth as ploy by an immortal extra-dimensional called 'The Trickster', and they got a phone call from Martha saying that she and Tom called the wedding off, 'cause he cheated with her.

They wanted to visit Mars so they piloted the tardis to Mars and the Tardis materializes in the middle of nowhere on the planet Mars; home planet of the Ice Warriors and the Doctor steps out of the Tardis followed by Rose, wearing spacesuits. "The Red Planet," the Doctor said and with a smile, they both set off to explore.

They stopped on a ledge, looks out and smiles.

"Oh, Theta," Rose said and he looked at her "that view is beautiful."

They look down and saw a down of a base and saw that there was a large center dome with six corridors radiating out. Five connect to smaller domes and one leads to a rocket. They suddenly felt a device pressed touch their backs.

"Rotate, slowly," a robotic voice said.

Both the Doctor and Rose put their arms up and turns around slowly.

"You both are under arrest, for trespassing," the robotic voice said "Gadget-gadget."

They saw a robot holding a gun on them.

They robot escorted them to the base where a woman with blonde hair and was of about 60 years old held a gun at them at gunpoint "State your names, ranks and intentions."

"The Doctor, Doctor and fun," the Doctor answered.

"Rose Smith, Historian, the Doctor's wife and fun as well," Rose answered.

A man opens the door to the main section and peers down. "What the hell?!" The man said as runs down the steps "It's a man and a woman! A man and a woman on Mars!" He joins them "How?"

A young Woman holds the Doctor's spacesuit and somebody else holds Rose's spacesuit.

"He was wearing this thing," the young woman said with a german accent. "she was wearing that thing, I have never seen anything like them before."

"What did Mission Control say?" He asked.

"They're out of range for ten hours with the solar flares."

"If we could cut the chat, everyone," the 60 year old woman said.

"Actually, chat's second on my list, the first being gun, pointed at my head as well as my wife's head," the Doctor said "Which then puts me and my wife's head second and chat third, I think. Gun, head, chat, yeah. I hate lists. But you could hurt someone with that, just... put it down."

"Oh, Doctor, you'd like that," the woman asked.

"Can you find us someone who wouldn't?"

"Why should I trust either of you?"

"Because we give you our word," Rose said, "And, 40 million miles away from home, our word is all you've got."

"Keep Gadget covering them," the woman said as she lowers her gun.

A man of around 28 years old stood next to the robot from earlier, nods. He is wearing gloves that give him motor control over the robot.

"Gadget-gadget!" The robot said.

"Oh, right, so you control that thing?" The Doctor asked him. "Auto-glove response?"

"You got it," the young man said before demonstrating "To the right..."

Gadget moves to the right "Gadget-Gadget!"

"And to the left." Gadget moves left.

"It's a bit flimsy," the Doctor noticed.

The young man glares at the Doctor.

"Gadget-gadget!"

"Does it have to keep saying that?" The Doctor asked him.

"I think it's funny."

"I hate funny robots," the Doctor told him.

"Excuse me, boss," they suddenly heard a woman say on a radio "Computer log says we've got an extra person on site. How's that possible?"

"Keep the Bio-dome closed," the 60 year old woman said answering the radio "And when using open comms you call me Captain."

"Yeah, but... who is it?"

The 60 year old woman turned off the radio

"They both can't be a World State flight, we'd know about it," a man with an australian accent said walking around the two gallifreyans "Therefore, they've got to be one of the independents, yeah? Was it the Branson inheritance lot? They've talked about a Mars shot for years."

"Right, yes, OK, you got us," the Doctor said "So I'm the Doctor, she's my wife Rose, and you are?"

"Oh, come on. We're the first off-world colonists in history," the 60 year old woman said in disbelief "Everyone on Planet Earth knows who we are."

"You're the first?" Rose said as she and the Doctor looks around "Then... this is..."

"Bowie Base One," the Doctor, Rose and the 60 year old woman all said at the same time.

"Number one? Founded July 1st, 2058. Established Bowie Base One in the Gusev Crater..." the Doctor said, remembers reading an online news article about it from the Tardis databanks.

"You've been here how long?" Rose asked.

"17 months," the woman answered.

"2059," the Doctor breathed "It's 2059, right now." He remembers reading another online news article another "OHH! Me and my wife's heads are so stupid, you're Captain Adelaide Brooke!" He said to the 60 year old woman, remembers reading a news article of her death and that she died 2059 as well as everyone else here died in the Same year.

"And Ed!" Rose said to the australian man "You're Deputy Edward Gold."

The Doctor turned to the man with Pakistani-Indian skin colored ancestry "Tarak Ital, MD."

"Nurse Yuri Kerenski,"Ruse said turning to another man

"Senior Technician Steffi Ehrlich," the Doctor said to the woman with a German accent

"Junior Technician Roman Groom," Rose said to the man controlling the robot, Gadget.

"Geologist Mia Bennett," the Doctor turned yo a woman of Chinese ancestry. "You're only 27 years old."

"As I said, Doctor, everyone knows our names," Adelaide said.

"Oh, they'll never forget them," Rose said "What's the date, today? What is it? Tell us the exact date."

"November 21st 2059," Adelaide answered.

The Doctor rememberers reading another article which the title says 'Bowie Base Destroyed, World in Mourning. Nuclear Blast Crater - November 21, 2059.'

"Right," the Doctor said "OK, fine."

"Is there something wrong?" Steffi asked.

"What's so important about my age?" Mia asked them.

"Nothing," the Doctor said. "Oh, but you're a couple!"

"Who?" Mia asked, she looks at Yuri "Me and him?"

"No one ever knew," Rose said.

"We're not," Yuri denied. "We just work together."

"For the past five minutes, you've been four inches closer than a man and a woman would normally stand," the Doctor explained.

Mia looks down at the space between her and Yuri and moved away from Yuri a little "That doesn't mean anything!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, come off, you two," Ed said. "At least we can all stop pretending now."

"How long have you known?" Mia asked him.

"Since 10 million miles from Earth," Roman answered.

"That was a very small ship," Steffi said.

"Hmm. Don't tell me the Captain doesn't approve of couples?" The Doctor asked Adelaide.

"I decided it was easily contained if nothing was said," Adelaide answered "So thank you for that, Doctor, you too Rose.!From now on, I'm allocating you separate shifts and separate domes."

"They said you were severe, but blimey!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Adelaide Brooke. Captain Adelaide."

He moves closer to her "I can tell you for a fact, your granddaughter will be so proud of you."

"Don't you dare bring my family into this!" She said snapping at him.

He stepped away "Point taken," he said "Not fair."

"And..." he then said "We should... go. me and Rose... really should go. We're sorry," he added. "We're sorry with all of our hearts, but it's one of those very rare times when we both have got no choice. It's been an honour." He then goes to shake all their hands, Rose did the same "Seriously, a... very great honour to meet you all. The Martian pioneers. Oh, thank you," he said as he taps Gadget "Ah!"

"Gadget-gadget."

The Doctor and Rose both salutes Adelaide "Thank you." He and Rose stopped "There's the other two. Hold on... Margaret Cain and Andrew Stone."

The Doctor rememberers reading the other two crew members that he just mentioned dies in the same day and Ed Walks over to a computer.

"Maggie..." Ed said contacting the woman who called Adelaide "if you want to meet the only human beings that you're gonna see in the next five years, better come take a look."

They hear aloud snarling sound over the tannoy.

"What was that?" Mia asked, scared.

"Ohh, we really should go," Rose told them.

"This is Central," Ed said "Bio-dome report immediately."

Adelaide goes over and stood beside Ed at the monitor.

"Show me the Bio-dome," she said and Ed brings up security footage but only static appears.

"Internal cameras are down," he said.

"Show me the exterior," she said and Ed pulls the camera feed up and they see the lights in the bio-dome go out one by one.

"I'm going over. Doctor, Rose, both of you with me."

"Yeah... we're sorry, erm... we'd love to help, but we're leaving, right now," he said.

"Like what my husband said, we are leaving right now," Rose said agreeing with her husband.

"Take their spacesuits, lock them up," Adelaide said to Steffi and Steffi took their spacesuits.

"This started as soon as you both arrived, so you both aren't not going anywhere, except with me."

INT. BASE, BIO-DOME TUNNEL

The Doctor, Rose Adelaide And Tarak walk along a dark corridor with only the light from their torches and intermittent lights on the wall to show the way to th Bio-Dome with Gadget following.

"What's so important about Mia's age? Doctor, You said she's only 27, why does it matter, what did you mean?" Adelaide asked.

"Oh, I just... open my mouth and words come out," he said, not wanting to tell her the truth. "They don't make much sense."

"You're telling me," Tarak said.

"Thank you, doctor," the Doctor said .

"Any time, Doctor," Tarak said.

"Oh, brother..." Rose muttered to herself.

"Gadget-gadget!"

"I hate robots," the Doctor said "Did I say?"

"Yep, you did Rose muttered.

"Yeah, and he's not too fond of you," Roman said at the same time "What's wrong with robots?"

"It's not the robots, it's the people," the Doctor explained "Dressing them up and giving them silly voices, like you're reducing them."

"Yeah. Friend of mine," Roman said "she made her domestic robot look like a dog."

"Ah, well, dogs, that's different," the Doctor said.

"He actually used to have a robot Dog named K-9," Rose told him.

You did, Doctor?" Roman asked

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago," he answered.

"But I adapted Gadget out of the worker drones," Roman said. "Those things are huge! They built this place when the shell was lowered down from orbit. They've got a strength capacity of..."

"The channel is open for essential communications only," Adelaide said interrupting them.

"Sorry. Love those drones," Roman said.

"I've read all that stuff about you, Captain Adelaide," the Doctor said to Adelaide "But one thing they never said, was it worth it? The mission?"

"We've got excellent results from the soil analysis."

"I know… But all of it. 'Cause they say you sacrificed everything, devoted your whole life to get here."

"It's been chaos back home. 40 long years, the climate, the ozone, the oil apocalypse," she said "We almost reached extinction. And to fly above that, to stand on a world with no smoke, where the only straight line is the sunlight, yes. It's worth it."

"Ahh! That's the Adelaide Brooke me and Rose have always wanted to meet," the Doctor said. "The woman with starlight in her soul."

Adelaide stopped as she sees something.

"What's that?" She said and they ran up to where a body is lying on the floor and saw that it was a dark-skinned woman.

"It's Maggie," Adelaide said.

"Don't touch her!" Rose said.

"I know the procedure," Tarak told her and Adelaide shines her flashlight on Maggie as Tarak as he goes through the procedure that he knows to do "Maggie, can you hear me? It's Tarak. Maggie?" He rolls her over "It's OK. She's still breathing. She's alive."

The Doctor and Rose both looked down towards the bio-dome.

"Yuri, I've got Margaret Cain, head trauma," Tarak said, grabbing his radio "I need a full medpack."

"I've got it," Yuri said on the radio. "Medpack on its way."

Soon they saw Ed and Yuri running down the corridor, Yuri was carrying the medpack and a backboard.

"Don't touch her, use the gloves," the Doctor said.

"Do what he says," Tarak said "Get her to sickbay. Put her in isolation."

"We're going to the Bio-dome," Adelaide said "Tarak, with me, Yuri can take care of her. Ed, go back. Gadget, stand guard. Keep an eye on this area."

"Gadget-gadget!"

"Captain, you're gonna need me," Ed said trying to convince her to let him help her. "Andy's the only other crew member out here, and if that wasn't an accident, then he's gone wild."

"You've deserted your post," Adelaide said "Consider that an official warning. Now, get back to work. Doctor! Rose!" She added, heading off.

With a look at the others, both the Doctor and Rose follow Adelaide.

Soon as they walk into the airlock that leads to the Bio-Dome Steffi contacts them. "Captain. That sound we heard from the Bio-dome, I've run it through diagnostics. According to the computer, it's...it's Andy. "It registers as the voice-print of Andy Stone."

"Understood," Adelaide told her "Double-check, thanks."

"Air pressure stabilised," Tarak said and the airlock door opens and the four of them step cautiously into the dome, with flashlights switched on .

"Andrew? Andrew Stone? It's Captain Brooke," Adelaide called "Andy, report. I need to see you. Where are you?"

The Doctor checks a computer, and took out his Sonic Screwdriver as he uses it on the computer, the lights in the bio-Dome turn on.

"There you go," the Doctor said.

"What's that device?" Adelaide asked, talking about the Sonic screwdriver.

"Screwdriver," the Doctor said.

"Are you the Doctor or the Janitor?" Adelaide asked him.

"I don't know, sounds like me," he joked "The maintenance man of the universe."

"You and Rose, stay with me, don't step out of my sight," Adelaide said. "Tarak, go to External Door South, make sure it's intact."

"Yes, ma'am," Tarak said.

"Quite an achievement," the Doctor said, looking at the plants. "First flower on Mars in 10,000 years. And you're growing veg!"

"That is so amazing for the human race to do in it's 250,000 years of existence," Rose said, agreeing with her husband.

"It's that lot, they're already planning Christmas dinner," Adelaide said. "Last year it was dehydrated protein, this year they want the real thing."

"Still, fair enough," the Doctor said. "Christmas."

"If we must," Adelaide said and then they suddenly hear Birds chirp.

"You've got birds!" The Doctor and Rose said as they see birds on the trees.

"It's part of the project, to keep the insect population down," Adelaide explained.

"Good sign," the Doctor said.

"In what way?"! Adelaide said.

"Well, they're still alive," he explained.

"Captain? Good news," they heard Yuri say on the radio "It's Maggie. She's awake, she's back with us."

"Hey. How are you, soldier? Just take it easy. Can you remember what happened?" Yuri asked Maggie.

"I was just working. Then I woke... woke up here," she answered, saying that she doesn't remember what happened.

"What about Andy?" Adelaide asked her through the radio. "We can't find him. Was he all right?"

"I don't know, I just..." Maggie said trying to remember.

"If you remember anything, let me know straightaway," Adelaide said.

"Yuri, does she know how she ended up in the tunnel?" Ed suddenly asked over the radio.

"And keep the comms clear," Adelaide said "Everything goes through me, got that?"

A few moments later as they walked further in the Bio-Dome, Yuri contacts them, sounding scared "This is sickbay, we have a situation. Maggie's condition has... I don't know…I don't know what it is. It's water, just... pouring out."

"Yuri, calm down, Adelaide said "Just tell me what's happened to her."

"The skin is... sort of broken around the mouth. And she's exuding water, like she's drowning."

"Tarak, this area's unsafe, we're going back," Adelaide said, contacting Tarak, but she got no reply "Tarak? Tarak!"

"Where was he?" The Doctor and Rose asked her.

The Doctor, Rose and Adelaide race across to bio-dome floor to the area Tarak had been searching to find him.

Adelaide and Rose stopped but the Doctor keeps going and he comes back and they see Tarak on his knees, convulsing, as a man presumably Andy has a hand on the other man's head, water pouring down it. The Doctor, Rose and Adelaide walk slowly towards them.

"Andy, just leave him alone," Rose said.

"Step away from him," Adelaide said, raising her gun at Andy.

DOCTOR: "I can help," the Doctor said "I promise, I can help as well as my wife. Just leave that man alone."

"I order you to stop!" Adelaide ordered.

"Andy, my husband's asking you, please just take your hand away from him and listen to us," Rose said.

"Stop, or I'll shoot!" Adelaide demanded and Andy looks at them and removes his hand from Tarak and Tarak collapses to the ground.

"There now, that's better. Hmm? So, you must be Andy," the Doctor said moving slowly forward "Hello."

Tarak looks at them and they saw that he now looks like Andy and what Yuri said that Maggie looks like as well.

"We've got to go," Rose suggested, whispering to Adelaide and the Doctor agreed with Rose and

they quickly ran back to the airlock, chased by

Andy and Tarak.

Adelaide goes in the airlock first, followed by Rose as the Doctor closes the door.

"Set the seals at maximum!" The Doctor said and Andy raises his arm and shoots water at the door.

The Doctor and Rose both jumped back, as they both were startled and then Andy lowers his arm and moves to the door. He looks at them through the window before pounding on the door.

"Just tell me that Maggie is contained," Adelaide said, grabbing her radio. "Can you confirm, Ed?"

"Confirmed," Ed said. "She's locked in."

ADELAIDE: "Keep surveillance till I get back. And close down all water supplies. All pipes and outlets, don't consume anything. Have you got that, everyone?" Adelaide ordered. "That's an order. Don't drink the water. Don't even touch it. Not one drop."

DOCTOR: (to ANDY) "Can you talk?" The Doctor asked Andy.

"Adelaide, human beings are 60% water, which makes them the perfect host," the Doctor told Adelaide.

"What for?"

"I don't know. I never will...because me and Rose have got to go," The Door said. "Whatever's started here, we can't see it to the end. We can't."

Andy slams his hands against the door and

Tarak joins him, together, they open their mouths and shoot water at the door's seals.

"This thing's airtight, yeah?" the Doctor asked.

"And therefore watertight," Adelaide said.

"Depends how clever the water is," Rose said and then all of a sudden, the control panel starts sparks.

"They're fusing the system," Adelaide said.

"Abandon ship!" Rose cried.

INT. BASE, BIO-DOME TUNNEL

Adelaide opens the door into the corridor and starts running, Rose follows suit and then the Doctor follows as he closes the door and both Andy and Tarak make it through and begin to chase them. The Doctor stops when they reach Gadget.

"Doctor, we haven't got time!" Adelaide said, breathlessly.

DOCTOR: "They can run faster than us, we need a lift!" Rose explained as the Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver on the robot.

Roman feels a shock through his connection to Gadget. "Hey!" He said

"Gadget-gadget."

The Doctor fiddles with the wires.

The Doctor climbs onto Gadget and Rose follows suit.

"Get on behind us!" He told Adelaide.

"That thing goes at two miles an hour!" Adelaide told him.

"It doesn't anymore, Adelaide," Rose said "Trust him."

Adelaide climbs up behind Rose.

"Gadget-gadget!"

"Gadget-gadget!" He said mimicking Gadget and he starts up Gadget and flames shoot out from the exhaust and it leaves a trail of flame, Tarak and Andy chase after them.

A few moments later they reached another airlock and the Doctor opens the door while Adelaide handles the control panel and Rose goes inside.

"The Central Dome airlocks have got Hardinger seals," Adelaide said "There's no way they can get in."

"Come on, come on," the Doctor said, urging Gadget to get in with them.

"Gadget-gadget."

"Doctor, I thought you hated robots!"

"I do!"

Gadget trundles inside and the Doctor closes the door just as Andy and Tarak reaches them.

"We're safe. It's hermetically sealed," Adelaide said. "They can't get in."

"Water is patient, Adelaide," Rose said. "Water just waits. It wears down the clifftops, the mountains, the whole of the world. Water always wins."

"Come on!" The Doctor said and they head for the other door.

Adelaide contacts the rest of her team with her radio "Bio-dome Tunnel is out of bounds. Andy and Tarak are infected, repeat, infected. Make no contact. And if they make any move, tell me. I'm going to the Medical Dome."

Adelaide strides along the Medical tunnel to the sickbay, the Doctor and Rose follows, keeping their pace.

"Blimey, it's a distance. You could do with bikes in this place," the Doctor said.

"I agree with you, Doctor," Rose said.

"Every pound in weight equals three tons of fuel," Adelaide said.

"Yeah, I know, but bikes…" he said.

As they arrived in the medical done they saw Ed was staring at the infected Maggie as she stands at the window.

"Has that door got a Hardinger seal?" Adelaide asked.

"No, just basic," Ed replied.

"Then the moment she heads for the door, we evacuate. Got that?"

"Pulse is low. Electrical activity in the brain seems to be going haywire."

"Can she talk?" Adelaide asked Yuri.

"Don't know," Yuri answered. "She was before we noticed the change, but..."

"Maggie? Can you hear me?" Adelaide asked the infected Maggie "Do you know who I am? Your commanding officer, Captain Adelaide Brooke. Can you tell me what happened?"

Maggie turns her head to look at the Doctor and Rose.

"Hoorghwall in schtochman ahn warrellinsh och fortabellan iin hoorgwahn," the Doctor said in Ancient North Martian.

"What language is that?" Ed asked, not recognizing the language that the Doctor just spoke in.

That was Ancient North Martian, Ed," Rose said.

"Don't be ridiculous," Adelaide said in disbelief.

"It's like she recognised it," Ed noticed.

"And her eyes are different," the Doctor said, examining Maggie's face "They're clear, like she's closer to human."

"Not close enough for me," Ed said.

"Where do you get your water from?" Rose asked.

"The ice field," Adelaide answered "That's why we chose the crater, we're on top of an underground glacier."

"Tons of water," the Doctor said. "Marvellous."

"But every single drop is filtered," Yuri added "It's screened, it's safe."

"Looks like it, yeah," the Doctor said.

"If something was frozen down there, a viral life form, held in the ice for all those years..." Ed said suggesting that a virus could've been living in the ice field that he and his crew landed at.

"Look at her mouth. All blackened, like there's some sort of fission," the Doctor said "This thing, whatever it is, doesn't just hide in water, it _creates_ water."

"Tell us what you want," Rose said to Maggie.

"She was looking at the screen, at Earth," Yuri said "She wanted Earth. A world full of water."

"Captain, with me," Ed said to Adelaide and he walks to the other side of the room and Adelaide follows "I'm sorry, but it's an unknown infection and it's spreading," Ed said "That demands Action Procedure One."

ADELAIDE: "You think I don't know that?" Adelaide asked him.

ED: "I think you need reminding," Ed told her.

ADELAIDE: "Yeah." She said.

ED: "Well, at least I'm good for something," he said.

ADELAIDE: "Now and again," she agreed.

ED: That's almost a compliment," he said. "Things must be serious."

The Doctor and Rose heard the entire conversation and ran up to them "Sorry, sorry, but... Action One, that means evacuation, yeah?"

ADELAIDE: "We're going home," Adelaide confirmed (into radio)

"This is Captain Brooke," she said into her radio "I'm declaring Action One, repeat to all crewmembers, this is Action One, with immediate effect. Evacuate the base."

"Steffi, what's your estimate on shuttle viability?" Adelaide asked Steffi after a few seconds.

"It's a nine-month flight, it'll take three hours to load what we need," Steffi said.

"You've got 20 minutes," Adelaide said. "And give me a report on Andy and Tarak."

"Still in the Bio-dome Tunnel. They're just standing there, like they're waiting."

"Keep an eye on them. And make that 20 minutes 15! Ed, line up the shuttle, go straight to ignition status."

"Doing it now," Ed said as he leaves the room and heads to the rocket.

"But what about Maggie?" Yuri asked.

"She stays behind," Adelaide said as she packs the supplies. "We've got no way to contain her on board. Close this place down. I want the power directed to the shuttle."

The Doctor and Rose both watch, with sad, resigned looks on their faces. And he decides to approach Adelaide.

"Of course, the only problem is..." the Doctor starts.

"Thank you, Doctor, your spacesuit as well as your wife's will be returned. And good luck to the both of you."

"The problem is, this thing is clever. It didn't infect the birds or the insects in the Bio-dome, it chose the humans," the Doctor said. "You were chosen. And I told you, Adelaide, water can wait. Tarak changed straight away, but when Maggie was infected it stayed hidden inside her, no doubt, so it could infiltrate the Central Dome. Which means..."

"Any one of us could already be infected," Adelaide realized. "We've all been drinking the same water."

"And if you take that back to Earth... One drop, just one drop…" he said.

"But we're only presuming infection. If we can find out how this thing got through, when it got through... Yuri, continue with Action One. I'm going to inspect the ice-field," Adelaide said as she heads for the door.

The Doctor, holding hand with Rose standing in the near the back of the room with his other hand in his pocket, as Yuri continues to pack.

"Right. We should leave, right Rose," he asked and she nods "Finally, we should leave. Yuri, me old mate, no point in me seeing the ice-field," he added and let go of Rose's hand and crosses his arms "No point at all. No."

"You're going to seethe ice field aren't you?" Rose asked him.

"Guilty as charged, Rose ," He said before he bangs his head against the cabinet behind him before running after her "Adelaide!" He cried as he and Rose ran after Adelaide.

 **On Gallifrey, Rose was a historian of Gallifrey and other Species and I might make the Doctor do the same as he does in the episode, if I do then it might be because of being told that he'll regenerate and doesn't want to regenerate yet.**


	74. The Waters of Mars Part 2

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Doctor Who that goes to the BBC.**

The Doctor and Rose catches up with Adelaide, who was running down a tunnel.

"All I'm saying is, bikes," the Doctor said. "Little foldaway bikes. Don't weigh a thing."

"I agree with you, Doctor, Rose said.

As they reach the Water extraction module, the Doctor, Rose and Adelaide look down at the glacier.

"They tell legends of Mars from long ago, of a fine and noble race who built an empire out of snow. The Ice Warriors," the Doctor said, talking about the aliens that are native to Mars.

"I haven't got time for stories, Doctor," Adelaide said.

"Perhaps they found something down there. Used their might and their wisdom to freeze it," the Doctor suggested. "Or maybe they fled the planet because it was unstoppable. And then the human race comes looking..."

"Doctor, we need to find any sort of change in the water process," Adelaide said interrupting him. "We've got to date the infection."

The Doctor and Rose heads to the computer where Adelaide was and he put his glasses on.

' _Access denied,'_ the computer said.

"Neither of you don't look like cowards, but all you both wanted to do is leave," Adelaide told them. "You both know so much about us."

"Well, you're famous," the Doctor said avoiding the topic.

"It's like you both know more," Adelaide went on.

"This moment, this precise moment in time, it's like. I mean, it's only a theory, we made up what do we know, but I think certain moments in time are fixed," said, lying. "Tiny, precious moments. Everything else is in flux, anything can happen, but those certain moments, they have to stand. This base on Mars with you, Adelaide Brooke, this is one vital moment. What happens here must always happen."

"Other fixed events could be like, the Assassination of Julius Caesar in 44 BCE, Napoleon Bonaparte I's defeat at Waterloo, the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand on June 28th 1914 by Gavrilo Princip, Kaiser Wilhelm II enacting the schlieffen plan at the beginning of World War I in 1914, Germany's armistice with the Enténte, Hitler's rise to power, Germany invading Poland on September, 1st 1939, the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor on December 7th, 1941, Soviet victory in the battle of Stalingrad, the Cold War, the cuban Missile Crisis, Donald Trump becoming President of America, WW3," Rose suggested.

"Which are what?" Adelaide asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor said.

"Neither do I, Adelaide," Rose said "But we think something wonderful happens. Something that started fifty years ago, isn't that right?" As she said that Adelaide looks at them, bewildered on how they knew that.

"I've never told anyone that," Adelaide told them.

"You told your daughter, who is also Ed's daughter," the Doctor said. "And maybe one day she tells the story to her daughter. The day the Earth was stolen and moved across the universe. And you..."

"I saw the Daleks," Adelaide said. "We looked up. The sky had changed. Everyone was running and screaming. And my father took hold of me and he said 'Stay here. Don't move. I've got to go out. I'm going to find your mother, but I'm coming back. I promise you. I'm coming back.' But I never saw him again. Nor my mother. They were never found. But out on the streets, there was panic and burning. I went to the window, and there, in the sky, I saw it, Doctor, Rose. And it saw me. It stared at me. It looked right into me. And then it simply went away. I knew, that night, I knew I would follow it."

"But not for revenge," Rose said.

"What would be the point of that?" Adelaide asked the Time lady.

"That's what makes you remarkable," the Doctor added. "And that's how you create history."

"What do you both mean?" Adelaide asked.

"Imagine it, Adelaide, " the Doctor said. "if you began a journey that takes the human race all the way out to the stars. It begins with you, and then your granddaughter, you inspire her, so that in thirty years Susie Fontana Brooke is the pilot of the first lightspeed ship to Proxima Centauri," he said remembering that Adelaide's granddaughter was the first human to pilot a ship with a quantum tunnel with an FTL factor of 36.7 recurring.

"And then everywhere, with her children, and her children's children forging the way. To the Dragon Star, the Celestial Belt of the Winter Queen, the Map of the Watersnake Wormholes," he went on, "One day a Brooke will even fall in love with a Tandonian prince, that's the start of a whole new species. But everything starts with you, Adelaide. From fifty years ago to right here, today. Imagine."

"Who are you?, Doctor Why are you telling me this? Doctor, why tell me?"

"As consolation," was all he said and then the maintenance log suddenly pops up on the computer screen.

"Andy Stone," Adelaide said. "He logged on yesterday."

"Maintenance log, twenty one twenty, November 2059. Number three water filter's bust. And guess what? The spares they sent don't fit. What a surprise," the computer log of Andy said. "Over and out."

"A filter!" The Doctor realize. "One tiny little filter and then the Flood."

"But that means the infection arrived today, and the water's only cycled out of the biodome after a week, Adelaide said. "The rest of us can't be infected. We can leave." She walks away and took out her radio "Ed, we're clean. How are we doing?"

"Shuttle's active," Ed replied. "Stage one."

The Doctor, Rose and Adelaide ran down the tunnel to the Central Dome "You both were right," Adelaide told the Gallifreyans.

"What about?" The Doctor and Rose asked her at the same time.

"Bikes!"

As they got back to the Central Dome Adelaide gives the Doctor his spacesuit, and then gives Rose her spacesuit back.

"Now, both of you get to your ship," she told them "I'm saving my people, you save yourselves. I know what this moment is. It's the moment we escape. Now get out."

The Doctor and Rose watched the crew packing their equipment up.

"Everyone, stay focused," Ed said.

"I'll swap them round," Mia said "Roman, what about you?"

"Protein packs thirty to thirty six."

"Hurry up, Roman," Ed said.

Suddenly an alarm sounds.

"Ditch the central containers," Adelaide said. "We don't need them."

"Units forty one, forty two and forty three," Steffi said.

"Unit forty one is here," Yuri said

"Roman, try to condense the oxygen membranes," Adelaide said to Rokan as he approaches her "We can lose ten pounds. Faster, come on!" she turned to Ed "Ed, how's the fuel jets?"

"Cooling down in about thirty seconds," he replied.

The Doctor and Rose looked at one of the computer screens and saw 2 red dots blinking on it.

"Captain, we've got all the hard drives," Steffi said.

"What the hell's that noise?" Adelaide said as she finally heard the alarm. "Mia, you lot, shut up."

"It's the module sensors," Ed said, examining the computer screen "Exterior twelve. The cameras are down, but there's pressure on top of the module. Two signals right above us."

"That means they're on the roof?" Steffi said.

"How did they get inside the Dome?" Yuri asked.

"They used the maintenance shafts," Ed answered.

"The shaft's open and they haven't got spacesuits," Mia said, confused.

"They breathe water," Ed told her.

"But they'd freeze," Steffi said, confused on how could they breathe water and not be frozen.

"They've got that internal fission," Yuri explained.

"But we're safe, they can't get through, can they?" Mia asked. "Can they?"

Suddenly the roof starts to creak.

"This place is airtight," Roman said.

"Can it get through?" Steffi asked. "Ed, can it get through?"

"I don't know!" He answered. "Water itself isn't motile, but it has some sort of persistence."

"Everyone, listen to me," Adelaide said "That's ten feet of steel-combination up there. We need all the protein packs or we're going to starve. Now keep working. Roman, watch the ceiling. Ed, get to the shuttle. Fire it up."

"I can carry more than this lot, Captain," Ed said.

"That's an order!" She ordered.

"Captain," he said, leaving to do what he was told to do.

The Doctor and Rose both continues to stand there, holding their spacesuits, and remembering how history recorded the end of Bowie Base One. Finally he turns and then leaves, puting their spacesuits on before getting in an airlock, to leave the base.

The Doctor presses a button on the airlock's control panel _'Access denied,'_ he tried again _'Access denied.'_

"Tell me what happens," They heard Adelaide ask through the airlock's speakers.

"I don't know," the Doctor lied.

"Neither do I," Roselied as well.

"Yes, you both do," Adelaide said, seeing through the lie they just said. "Now tell me."

"Adelaide, you should be with the others," Rose said.

"Tell me!" She demanded. "I could ramp up the pressure in that airlock and crush you both."

"Except you won't," the Doctor said, "You could have shot Andy Stone, but you didn't. I loved you for that.

"I love you for that as well," Rose said, agreeing with her husband.

"Imagine, imagine you knew something," he said, realizing that they will have to tell Adelaide that she dies today, "Imagine you found yourself somewhere. I don't know, Pompeii," he said remembering when he, Rose and Donna when there."Imagine you were in Pompeii."

"What the hell's that got to do with it?" Adelaide asked, confused.

"Adelaide just hear him out," Rose said.

"Thanks Rose," he told Rose and goes back to speak to Adelaide "And you tried to save them.

But in doing so, you make it happen. Anything me and Rise do just makes it happen."

The Doctor and Rose heard the Door behind Adelaide open "Captain, we need you right now," they heard Steffi say.

"I'm still here," Adelaide told the two gallifreyans.

"You're taking Action One," the Doctor said. "There are four more standard action procedures. And Action Five is?"

"Detonation," Adelaide finished.

"The final option. The nuclear device at the heart of the Central Dome. Today, on the twenty first of November 2059, Captain Brooke activates that device, taking the base and all her crew members with her," he told her. "No one ever knows why. But you were saving Earth. That's what inspires your granddaughter. She takes your people out into the galaxy because you die on Mars. You die today. She flies out there like she's trying to meet you."

"I won't die," Adelaide said, in disbelief "I will not."

"But your death creates the future," Rose said, "Everything about fix points we said are true, Adelaide."

"Help me," Adelaide begged them. "Why won't either of you you help? If you both know all of this, why can't either of you change it?"

"We can't," he said.

"Why can't either of you find a way?" Adelaide asked "You both could tell me, I don't know."

"I'm sorry, but we can't," he said interrupting her "Sometimes we can, sometimes we do. Most times we can save someone, or anyone. But not you. You wondered all your life why that Dalek spared you. I think it death is fixed in time for ever. And that's right."

"You and Rose both will die here too," Adelaide said.

"No, we won't."

"What's going to save the two of you?"

"Captain Adelaide Brooke," was all he said and

Adelaide releases the airlock.

"Damn you," she mutters to herself.

The two gallifreyans hear what was Happening with the crew as the ceiling in the room the crew was in started to pour water and infecting Steffi and as it starts to infect her The Doctor and Rose both leaves the airlock, walking away slowly holding each other's hand.

And a few moments later they hear The engines of the crew's shuttle fire up.

The Doctor and Rose walks away from the base, still holding each other's hands and are, silhouetted against the shuttle exhaust.

A few moments later there was a huge blast as the shuttle self-destructs and the blast knocks the Doctor off his feet, and rendered Rose unconscious.

' _I'm not just a Time Lord, I'm the Last of the Time Lords. They'll never come back. Not now.'_ He remembers himself saying.

' _I've got the Doctor and the Tardis, Same old life, last of the Time Lords and Time Ladies,'_ he remembers Rose's previous incarnation telling Jackie as they were sealing their universe and pete's world, using a supernova.

' _And they died and took it all with them. The walls of reality closed, the worlds were sealed, gone for ever. The Time Lords kept their eye on everything,'_ he remembered himself saying to Mickey.

' _It's gone now. But they died, the Time Lords! All of them, they died. I'm the last of the Time Lords._ , he remembers saying.

' _And I'm the last of the Time Ladies,'_ he remembered Rose telling Martha on New Earth.

The Doctor took the unconscious Rose to the Tardis before returning to Bowie Base One and saw that it was a wreck in Section F.

"Mia, take this sealant, fix that leak," the Doctor said to Mia, giving her a fire extinguisher-like object and she's exactly what he said. "Yuri, open emergency oxygen." He helps Adelaide up "Adelaide, don't just sit there. That's better. The Dome's still got integrity! It's ten feet of steel-combination, made in Liverpool. Magnificent workmanship."

"It can't be stopped," Adelaide said. "Don't die with us."

"No, because someone told me just recently, he said remembering what Carmen told him and Rose "They said I was going to die. They said he will knock four times, and I think I know what that means, and it doesn't mean right here, right now, because I don't hear anyone knocking, do you?"

Suddenly they heard someone pounding on the bulkhead door three times and saw that it was Andy.

"Three knocks is all you're getting," the Doctor hissed and he electrifies the bulkhead with the computer. "Water and electricity, bad mix. Now then, what else have we got?"

"But there's no way to fight them," Adelaide told him.

"Heat!" He exclaimed. "They use water, so we can use heat. Works against the Ice Warriors, works against the Flood. Ramp up the environment controls and steam them."

"But you and Rose said we die," Adelaide told him. "For the future, for the human race."

"Yes, because there are laws," the Doctor said "There are Laws of Time. Once upon a time there were people in charge of those laws, but they died. They all died. Do you know who that leaves? Me and Rose! But she's unconscious in our ship. It's taken me all these years to realise the Laws of Time are mine, and they will obey me!"

Suddenly there was a Bang, Sparks blew, the Alarms sound and the Doctor's helmet falls to the ground.

"Environment controls are down," Adelaide said. "Sorry, Doctor, it looks like history's got other ideas."

"I'm not beaten yet," he said. "I'll go outside, find the heat regulator."

He picks up his spacesuit helmet and saw that the glass was damaged.

"Not beaten," he said. "Not beaten! You've got spacesuits in the next section." He ran to the other section but just before walking into the section he saw that water was pouring through the ceiling.

He ran back to Section F, "We're not just fighting the Flood, we're fighting time itself. And I'm going to win!" He shouts.

"Something is happening to the glacier," Yuri said from the computer.

"Think-a think-a think-a think," the Doctor said. "What have we got? Not enough oxygen. Protein packs, useless. Glacier, glacier mints, minty, Monty, molto bene, bunny, bonny, bish bash bosh. Argh. The room, the room, look at the room. Section F. What's in Section F? Anyone!"

"Nothing," Yuri said, confused. "It's just storage."

"Storing what?"

"I don't know," Yuri said. "Er, the weather spikes, the robots, the atom clamps."

"Atom clamps," the Doctor said as he goes to one of the storage units. "Atom clamps? Who needs atom clamps? I love a funny robot."

He opens the storage unit to see Gadget.

"Gadget gadget."

The Doctor gives Gadget his Tardis Key to hold.

"You take that," he told him. "Good boy."

"Gadget gadget."

The Doctor puts on the gloves that Roman used to control Gadget.

"Off we go then," the Doctor said.

"Gadget gadget."

Unbeknown to them Adelaide presses a button on a computer keyboard and the monitor lights up with Warning.

"Come on, come on!" The Doctor said punching the air, steering, Gadget through fire and water.

' _Implementing Captain's protocol,' the computer said._

"Adelaide?" The Doctor said, looking at her. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, my God," Mia gasps "Action Five."

"If I have to fight you as well, then I will," the Doctor said.

' _Nuclear device now active and primed.'_

The countdown starts at 100.

' _Nuclear device now active and primed.'_

"Blast off!" The Doctor cried

"Gadget gadget."

Gadget zooms forward.

"Faster!" The Doctor cried as Gadget streaks across the sands of Mars and a few seconds later, Gadget reaches the Tardis.

' _Nuclear device entering final process.'_

"Gadget gadget, " Gadget said as he raises the Doctor's key to the lock and Gadget enters the Tardis.

"And we're in!" The Doctor said "Ha, ha."

The countdown reaches 43 and the Doctor sets the Tardis controls remotely via Gadget.

"Gadget gadget."

The countdown continues to go down from 23, then to 22 and then the wind of the Tardis materialising fills the area. The countdown continues to go down from 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and then Bowie Base One goes self-destructs.

As The Tardis materialises on a snow covered street, Rose was still unconscious and The Doctor who now wasn't wearing his spacesuit, leads Adelaide, Mia, Yuri and Gadget out, and Rose was still unconscious.

"Isn't anyone going to thank me?" The Doctor asked and Gadget shuts down suddenly. "He's lost his signal. Doesn't know where he is," the Doctor explained. "Don't you get it? This is the twenty first of November 2059. It's the same day on Earth."

"That's my house," Adelaide said, staring at a house in front of them.

"And it's snowing," the Doctor said, looking up at the falling snow. "I love snow."

"That's not snow. It's the carbon wash cleaning the atmosphere," Yuri corrects him. "Everyone on Earth knows that. How come you don't?"

"What is that thing?" Mia asked, confused and creeped out about the Tardis's Dimensional transcendentalism. "It's bigger. I mean, it's bigger on the inside. Who the hell are you?" Mia suddenly runs away.

Adelaide looks at Yuri "Look after her," she said.

"Yes, ma'am."

Yuri looks at the Doctor for a quick second before running after Mia.

"You saved us," Adelaide said.

"Just think though," he said "Your daughter, and your daughter's daughter, you can see them again. Family reunion except that it wouldn't be a full family reunion 'cause Ed, your daughter's father is dead."

"But I'm supposed to be dead," Adelaide told him.

"Not any more."

"But Susie, my granddaughter. The person she's supposed to become might never exist now."

"Nah!" He dismissed "Captain Adelaide can inspire her face to face. Different details, but the story's the same."

"You can't know that. And if my family changes, the whole of history could change. The future of the human race. No-one should have that much power."

"Tough."

"You should have left us there."

"Adelaide, I've done this sort of thing before," he told her "In small ways, saved some little people, but never someone as important as you. Oh, I'm good."

"Little people? What, like Mia and Yuri? Who decides they're so unimportant? You?"

"For a long time now, I thought I was just a survivor, but I'm not. I'm the winner. That's who I am. The Time Lord Victorious."

"And there's no one to stop you?"

"No one except, Rose, so the answer is no."

"This is wrong, Doctor," she told him "I don't care who you are. The Time Lord Victorious is wrong!"

"That's for me to decide. Now, you'd better get home. Oh, it's all locked up. You've been away. Still, that's easy." He took out his Sonic Screwdriver and points it at the front door of Adelaide's house and the door opens. "All yours."

"Is there nothing you can't do?" She asked him.

"Not any more," was all he said and he watches her, walk towards her door and he looks away.

Adelaide opens the door to her house, drawing her gun and then she closes the door and she shoots herself with the gun and the Doctor heard the gunshot turns around just in time to see an electrical energy blast light up the window of Adelaide's house and in his head, he watches the history record change her place of death from Mars to Earth. Yuri and Mia told the public of the events that happened on Mars, and he sees that Susie Fontana Brooke still goes into space.

' _I don't care who you are. The Time Lord Victorious is wrong,'_ he hears Adelaide say in his head.

The Doctor turns around the Tardis and sees Ood Sigma Looking at him.

"I've gone too far," he muttered to himself. "Is this it? My death? Is it time?"

The Doctor falls to his knees, the Ood vanishes and Rose now had her spacesuit off and came out of the Tardis, with her rubbing her head, as she had a headache.

"What happened?"

He stood up as he heard her voice and looks at her. "I tried to change history, I tried to save Adelaide, Arkytior." Rose looks at him, horrified at what he did and deep down inside her she knew that he didn't mean to do it.

"It's alright, Theta, I'm sure you probably didn't mean to do it," she said to him softly.

"You're right, Arkytior, I didn't mean to do it I don't know what I was thinking to make me to try to change a fixed point."

She helps him off the ground and kisses his passionately as forgiveness of what he did. ' _I forgive you, Theta, for what you did,'_ she told him through their Bond and they go back intothe Tardis and hears the Cloister bells ringing and they start the Tardis' engines and the Tardis dematerializes.

 **In my fanfiction's Canon Donald Trump was elected President in 2016, but doesn't start WWIII, that goes to North Korea in the 2030s, but barely any nukes were used in the third World War.**

 **4 more chapters to go, when the next story airs on TV where I live they've been putting it as 1 episode every time they re-air the episode mostly during the Christmas Takeover week, which they should do to re-releases of the End of Time.**


	75. The End of Time Part 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own Doctor who that goes to the BBC**

It is said that in the final days of planet Earth, everyone had bad dreams. To the west of the north of that world, the human race did gather, in the celebration of a pagan rite to banish the cold and the dark. Each and every one of those people had dreamt of the terrible things to come. But they forgot, because they must. They forgot their nightmares of fire and war and insanity. They forgot. Except for one.

On Earth it was Christmas time and Wilf walks down a Street and in his head he hears an evil laugh.

The Salvation Army band is playing God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen.

Wilf goes inside the nearest church, where a choir is rehearsing. He notices a strange blue rectangle in the stained glass window above the altar which he thought looked similar to the Tardis.

"They call it the Legend of the Blue Box," a woman dressed in a white suit said appearing behind him and causes Wilf to startle a little.

Wilf looks behind "Oh. I've never been in here before," he told her. "I'm not one for churches. Too cold."

"This was the site of a convent back in the thirteen hundreds. It's said a demon fell from the sky, then a man and a woman appeared. A man and a woman in a blue box. They called him the sainted physician and they called her the sainted flower. They both smote the demon and then disappeared."

"That's a bit of a coincidence," Wilf said.

"It's said there's no such thing as coincidence, she said. "Who knows? Perhaps they're coming back."

"Oh, that would make my Christmas," Wilf told her and he looks behind and sees that the woman has disappeared and Wilf hears the laughter again.

A year after the Doctor tried to change a fixed point, the Tardis materialises in the snowy landscape of the Ood Sphere, and the Doctor steps out wearing, his glasses as sunglasses, a stetson and a lei, Rose was wearing her pink t-shirt, her jacket and converse shoes and Ood Sigma is waiting for them.

"Ah! Now, sorry," the Doctor apologized the ood. "There you are. So, where were we? We both were summoned, weren't we? An Ood in the snow, calling to us. Well, we didn't exactly come straight here. Had a bit of fun, you know. Travelled about, did this and that. Got into trouble. You know us. It was brilliant. We saw the Phosphorous Carousel of the Great Magellan Gestadt, saved a planet from the Red Carnivorous Maw, named a galaxy Alison after Donna of course. Met a famous queen of England. That was a mistake. Good Queen Bess."

"Doctor, you're rambling, Rose said. "I'm not sure Ood Sigma wants to hear about what we did."

"You're right Rose," he said. "Ahem. Anyway, what do you want?"

"You both should not have delayed," Ood Sigma said.

"The last time we were here you said Rose's song would be ending soon, and it did as she's regenerated and someone told us that my song would be ending soon, and I'm in no hurry for that."

"You both will come with me," Ood Sigma said.

"Hold on. Better lock the Tardis," the Doctor said and he took out a remote key at the Tardis and the door locks and the light flashes and it beeps.

"See? Like a car. I locked it like a car. Like. It's funny. No? Little bit? Blimey, try to make an Ood laugh." He said to Ood Sigma and Rose sighed "Oh brother..." She mutters to herself.

"So how old are you now, Ood Sigma?" The Doctor asked the Ood. And he sees an Ood city. "Ah. Magnificent. Oh, come on, that is splendid. You've achieved all this in how long?"

"One hundred years."

The Doctor and Rose were shocked, confused and surprised. "Then we've got a problem," Rose said. "Because all of this is way too fast. Not just the city, I mean your ability to call us. Reaching all the way back to the twenty first century. Something's accelerating your species way beyond normal."

"And the Mind of the Ood is troubled," Ood Sigma said.

"Why, what's happened?"

"Every night, Doctor, Rose, every night we have bad dreams."

Ood Sigma led the two gallifreyans to an Ice cave where they saw Ood Sitting in a circle.

"Returning, returning, returning, it is slowly returning through the dark and the fire and the blood," an elderly Ood said. "Always returning, returning to this world. It is returning, and he is returning, and they are returning, but too late. Too late. Far too late. He has come."

"Sit with the Elder of the Ood and share the dreaming," Ood Sigma told them and the Doctor sat next to the elder Ood and Rose sat next to her husband.

"So. Right. Hallo," the Doctor said, greeting the Ood.

"You will both join. You will both join. You will both join. You will both join. You will both join. You will both join. You will both join," the Ood chanted and the Doctor links hands with the Ood, Rose does the same, as well holding her husband's hand and they sees the face of the Master laughing.

"He comes to us every night," the Elder of the Ood said "I think all the peoples of the universe dream of him now."

"That man, Koschei is dead," Rose said.

"There is yet more. Join us. Events are taking shape. So many years ago, and yet changing the now. There is a man so scared." The Ood shows them Wilf sitting at a table in his house.

"Wilfred. Is he all right?" The Doctor asked.

"What about Donna, is she safe?" Rose asked.

"You both should not have delayed, for the lines of convergence are being drawn across the Earth. Even now, the king is in his Counting house."

The Ood shows the Doctor and Rose images of a dark-skinned man and his daughter being photographed.

"We don't know who they are."

"And there is another. The most lonely of all, lost and forgotten."

The Ood shows them Lucy Saxon in a cage, Wearing a tank top.

"The Master's wife," the Doctor breathed.

"We see so much, but understand little," Ood Sigma said. "The woman in the cage, who is she?"

"She was. It wasn't her fault, she was," the Doctor starts. "The Master, he's a Time Lord, like us, or Gallifreyan to be precise. We can show you."

The Doctor and Rose shows the Ood images from the year that never was. "The Master took the name of Saxon. He married a human, a woman called Lucy. And he corrupted her. She stood at his side while he conquered the Earth," he explained.

"Me and our companion Martha traveled the Earth to tell everyone on Earth about my husband," Rose told them.

"We reversed everything he'd done so it never even happened, but Lucy Saxon remembered," he said. "I held him in my arms. We burnt his body. The Master is dead." He stated.

"And yet, you did not see," the Elder of the Ood told them.

"What's that?" The Doctor asked and he and Rose sees a wan picking up a ring with Gallifreyan scriptures on it.

"So a part of him survived," Rose breathed and both she and the Doctor suddenly goes to stand up but the Ood stop them.

"We have to go!" He told them..

"But something more is happening, Doctor and Rose," the Elder of the Ood said. "The Master is part of a greater design, because a shadow is falling over creation. Something vast is stirring in the dark." The eyes of all the Ood changed to red-eye. "The Ood have gained this power to see through time, because time is bleeding. Shapes of things once lost are moving through the veil, and these events from years ago threaten to destroy this future, and the present, and the past."

"What do you mean?"

"This is what we have seen, Doctor and Rose," the Elder of the Ood said. "The darkness heralds only one thing."

"The end of time itself," every single one of the Ood said at the same time.

The Ood finally let the Doctor and Rose stand up and both gallifreyans run out the Cave and back to the Tardis.

As they neared the Tardis the Doctor took out his remote-key and clicked it and the Tardis beeps and they entered the Tardis.

"I can't believe a part of him survived, Arkytior," the Doctor said in disbelief and shock.

"How do you think I feel, Theta." She said "Can we just stick to piloting the Tardis at the moment?" He nodded and they set the Tardis coordinates and the Doctor pulled down a lever and the Tardis goes in flight, and materializes on Earth in Britain. The Doctor and Rose ran out the Tardis to see a ruined shell a Prison. And looked down and saw a sign that read 'Broadfell', they then went to go and find the Master.

Meanwhile at Chiswick in the Nobles' home, Wilf was wearing a winter hat with reindeer antlers on it and he was at the front door. "Just going down to the Lion," he said. "Quick little snifter. Christmas drinks. All right, ta-da."

Wilf opens the door and closes it behind him, he took out his mobile and dialed a number.

"Paratroop One to Paratroop Two," Wilf said, "We are mobilised. I repeat, we are mobilised. Rendezvous thirteen hundred hours. Over and out." He flags down a Sparrow Lane minibus.

"Come on! Way-hey, shake a leg! Yay-hey. Woah. Woop!" he said dancing about towards the minibus. "Right then, come on, let's get going."

The driver and the other passengers applaud as he gets on board.

"Off we go," Wilf said. "Everybody all right? Who's got the chocolates then?"

Wilf was telling everyone on the bus about the Doctor and Rose "He's tall and thin, wears a brown suit, maybe a blue suit. He's got a long brown coat. Modern sort of hair, all sticky-uppy, right? She's an inch taller than the average female, she's kind of thin, like he is, blonde, has blue eyes, wears pink t-shirts, Jackets and jeans," he explaining what the Doctor and Rose looked like and then he shows them a drawing of the Tardis. "Oh, and on page two, be on the lookout for a police box exactly like the old ones."

"I got locked inside one of them, an elderly woman said. "August Bank Holiday 1962."

Were you misbehaving, Minnie?" An elderly dark skinned man with some tan pigmentation asked her.

"I certainly was," she said. "Way hey."

"Yeah, all right, all right. Now listen, this is important. We have got to find it, right?" He said "So phone around. Phone everybody. Sally, will you get onto the Bridge club? Right. Winston, you try the old boys. Bobby, want you to ring the skiffle band, right? Between us, we've got the city covered."

"The Silver Cloak," Minnie said.

"Yeah," Wilf said.

"Who are they, then, this Doctor and his wife Rose?" The elderly dark-skinned man with tan pigmentation asked

"No, I can't tell you that. I swear. Yeah, but answer me this," Wilf said. "Have you been having bad dreams? All of you? Dreams you can't remember? Yeah. Well, that's why we need him. We need the Doctor and Rose more than ever."

A little later in a junk yard, the Doctor and Rose both stood on a small cliff and sniffs deeply.

"Where is he?" Rose asked and then they suddenly heard a loud rhythm of four beats and a rest, and heard another rhythm of four, louder than before, they ran through piles of girders on the dockside until they see the Master up against the skyline.

The Master screams at them loudly, and he then leaps into the air. The Doctor and Rose then ran after him and The Master waits for them on a pile of girders, he laughs and then suddenly his skeleton briefly flashes.

"Please, let us help," the Doctor begged. "You're burning up your own life force."

"Listen to him, Kosochei, you are burning your body's energy," Rose said. "Please, let Theta, help you!"

The Master laughs again, his skeleton flashes again and he jumps behind the pile of girders and they start to run after him again, then Wilf suddenly appears in their way, with his friends close behind.

"Oh, my gosh, Doctor. You're a sight for sore eyes," Wilf said. "You too, Rose."

"Out of my way!" the Doctor said.

"Rude," Rose said and the Doctor steps over the girders to look for the Master but he is nowhere to be seen.

"Did we do it?" The man with dark skin and tan pigmentation asked. "Is it them?"

"Tall and thin, big brown coat," the Bus driver said. One inch taller than the average female, pink t-shirt, jacket and jeans."

"The Silver Cloak," Minnie said. "It worked. Because Wilf phoned Netty, who phoned June, and her sister lives opposite Broadfell, and she saw the police box, and her neighbour saw these two heading east."

"Wilfred?" The Doctor said.

"Yeah?"

"Have you told them who we are?" He asked him, softly. "You promised us."

"No, I just said you were a doctor, and that Rose is your wife, that's all," Wilf told him. "And might I say, sir, you too ma'am it is an honour to see you both again."

Wilf salutes them and the Doctor returned the salute with a wry smile and two fingers to his forehead.

"Oh, but you never said he was a looker, Minnie said "He's gorgeous." She gives a camera to the bus driver. "Take a photo."

"Not bad, eh? Me next," the bus driver said.

"I'm Minnie. Minnie the Menace," Minnie said introducing herself to them. "It's a long time since I had a photo with a handsome man.

"Just get off him. Leave him alone, will you?" Wilf said.

"Get off of my husband," Rose snarled at the same time.

"Hush, you old misery, you too, Rose, Come on, Doctor," Minnie said and everyone besides Wilf and the bus driver went up and stood next to them. "Give us a smile." She reached up to pinch his cheeks and Rose glared at Minnie with an angry expression. "That's it."

"Hold on," the bus driver said and he heard a sound from the camera. "Did it flash?"

"No, there's a blue light," Minnie said. "Try again.

"I'm all fingers and thumbs," the bus driver grumbled.

"We're really kind of busy, you know," the Doctor, groaned impatiently.

"Oh, it won't take a tick," Minnie said "Keep smiling." She slid her hand down from the Doctor's waist to his bottom and squeeze his bottom.

"Is that your hand, Minnie?!" The Doctor asked, uncomfortable, by Minnie touching him there.

He jerked away. "Good boy," Minnie said and patted him on the bum.

Wilf and his friends took them to the bus they were in and as the bus stops on a street across from a café the Doctor, Rose and Wilf stepped off the bus.

"Come on, then. Here we are, hurry up. Bye. You behave, bye," Wilf said as he, the Doctor and Rose waved goodbye to those on the bus and the bus driver off.

Minnie blew a kiss at the Doctor, who shuddered and turned away.

Wilf crossed the street to a café. "Over here, come on." He said.

"What's so special about this place?" The Doctor asked. "We passed fifteen cafes on the way."

Wilf ignored what he said as they entered "Yeah. Afternoon," he said to a man at the counter.

The Doctor, Rose and Wilf sat at a table and he was reminiscing the times the three of them have had "Oh, we had some good times, didn't we though? I mean, all those ATMOS things, and planets in the sky, and me with that paint gun," he said and imitated of a paintball gun. "I keep seeing things, Doctor, Rose. This face at night."

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked him.

"I'm Wilfred Mott," he answered.

"No. People who are non-Gallifreyan have waited hundreds of years to find me and then you manage it in a few hours," the Doctor said.

"Well, I'm just lucky I s'pose."

.

"No, we keep on meeting you, Wilf," the Doctor said. "Over and over again like something's still connecting us."

"What's so important about me?"

"We don't know why your important," Rose said.

The Doctor looked around before facing Wilf "I'm going to die."

"Well, so am I, one day," Wilf told him.

"Don't you dare."

"All right, Wilf said. " I'll try not to."

"Even if you try it to die, Wilf," Rose said. "you will still die eventually, all life dies in the end."

"We were told. He will knock four times," the Doctor said before inhaling. "That was the prophecy. Knock four times, and then..."

"Yeah, but Doctor, Rose," Wilf said. "when I saw you two you said your people could change, like, your whole body and I saw that Rose looked different and had a different accent than before."

"We Gallifreyans can still die. If we're killed before regeneration, then we're dead," the Doctor explained, he leaned forward, elbows on the table. "Even then, even if I change, it feels like dying. Everything I am dies. Some new man goes sauntering away with his wife, Rose, and I'm dead."

Wilf looks out the window "Hmm..."

"What?" The Doctor said as he and Rose looks at the window behind them and saw Donna getting out of her car.

"I'm sorry, but I had to," Wilf said. "Look, can't one of you make her better?"

"Stop it," the Doctor snarled.

"No, but you both are so clever," Wilf said. "Can't you bring her memory back? Look, just go to her now. Go on, just run across the street. Go up and say hello."

"I'm sorry, Wilfred, I wish we could," Rose said "If she ever remembers us, her mind would burn and she will die."

"Don't you touch this car," they heard Donna say to a Traffic warden.

"She's not changed," the Doctor said.

"Yeah, she definitely hasn't changed at all," Rose agreed.

"Nah. Oh, there he is," Wilf said and a dark-skinned man joins Donna carrying her shopping bags. "Shaun Temple. They're engaged. Getting married in the spring."

"Another wedding," Rose said, surprised on how quick it was till Donna would be engaged again.

"Yeah," Wilf said.

"Hold on, she's not going to be called Noble-Temple?" The Doctor asked. "That sounds like a tourist spot."

"No, it's Temple-Noble," Wilf answered.

"Right," the Doctor said.

"That sounds much better than 'Noble-Temple," Rose said.

"Is she happy? Is he nice?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, he's sweet enough," Wilf said. "He's a bit of a dreamer. Mind you, he's on minimum wage, she's earning tuppence, so all they can afford is a tiny little flat. And then sometimes I see this look on her face, like she's so sad, but she can't remember why."

"She's got him," the Doctor muttered.

"She's making do," Wilf said.

"Aren't we all?"

"Yeah, how about you two? Who've you both got now?"

"No one," the Doctor said. "We're travelling with each other, without anyone else. We thought it was better. But I did some things. It went wrong. I need.." he starts to cry remembering that he almost went insane as he tried to change a fixed point, namely the death of Captain Adelaide Brooke and Rose was unconscious so she couldn't stop him.

"Oh, my word," Wilf said. "I'm sorry."

"Merry Christmas," the Doctor suddenly said after taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, what he said Wilf," Rose said. "Merry Christmas."

"Yeah, and you both as well," Wilf said.

"Look at us."

"But don't you see? You know, you need her, Doctor, Rose, I mean, look," Wilf said "Wouldn't she make you both laugh again? Good old Donna? Eh?"

"Mum would as well," Rose muttered, thinking about her biological mother and then after they watched Donna drive away, they left the café and both the Doctor and Rose disappeared , too quickly for wilf to follow.

And so it came to pass that the players took their final places, making ready the events that were to come. The madman sat in his empire of dust and ashes, little knowing of the glory he would achieve. While his saviours looked upon the wilderness, in the hope that one of them will their inevitable fate. Far away, the idiots and fools dreamt of a shining new future. A future now doomed to never happen. As Earth rolled onwards into night, the people of that world did sleep, and shiver, somehow knowing that dawn would bring only one thing. The final day.

The Doctor and Rose stood upon a pile of dirt, looking for the Master. The Master looked up and sniffed. He looked over his shoulder to see the Doctor and Rose standing there and walking towards him.

The Master held his hands out and electricity crackled. He shot a beam of eletrical energy that just missed the Doctor. They kept walking and the Master shot again, to Rose's side. The Master rubbed his hands together building up power. He fired from both hands hitting the Doctor in the chest, burning and scorches his suit jacket and dress shirt revealing his brown t-shirt, and Rose puts her hand on his arm but he fought the electric energy and kept standing.

Rose stayed a bit behind him as he kept moving forward until the Master stopped. He fell to his knees and the Master grabbed him before Rose so they were face-to-face. The Master got up and the Doctor fell flat into the dirt. The Master squatted down in front of him as Rose Rushed to him and helped him up.

"I had estates. Do either of you remember my father's land back home? Pastures of red grass, stretching far across the slopes of Mount Perdition. The Master signed. "The three of us used to run across those fields all day, calling up at the sky." He sat on the ground. "Look at us now."

"All that eloquence," the Doctor said. "But how many people have you killed?"

"I am so hungry," the Master said.

"Koschei, your resurrection went wrong," Rose said. "That energy. Your body's ripped open. Now you're killing yourself. It won't ever stop unless if we save you."

"That human Christmas out there," the Master said. "They eat so much. All that roasting meat, cakes and red wine. Hot, fat, blood, food. Pots, plates of meat, and flesh, and grease, and juice, and baking, burnt, sticky hot skin. Hot. It's so hot."

"Stop it," the Doctor snapped.

"Sliced. Sliced. Sliced," he went on manically.

"Stop it," the Doctor snapped agqin.

"It's mine. It's mine. It's mine to eat and eat and eat."

"Stop it, Koschei!" Rose said. The Master took a deep breath to regain control.

"What if I ask you for help?" The Doctor asked his rival. "There's more at work tonight than you, me and Rose."

"Oh yeah?" The Master asked them.

"We've been told something is returning," the Doctor said.

"And here I am," the Master said, gleefully.

"No, its something more, Koschei," Rose said.

"But it hurts," the Master said, holding his head.

"We were both told the end of time," the Doctor said.

"It hurts. Doctor the noise," the Master whimpered softly. "The noise in my head, Doctor. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. Stronger than ever before. Can't you two hear it?"

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said, sympathetically as he and Rose couldn't hear the drum beats that were in his head.

"Listen, listen, listen, listen. Every minute, every second, every beat of my hearts, there it is, calling to me. Please listen."

"I can't hear it," the Doctor whispered.

"Listen, Doctor," the Master said and he grabs his head and pressed their foreheads together and he hears the drumbeats that's been driving the Master to insanity since he was 8 years old.

The Doctor gasps and pulled away "But that's..." he starts.

"What?" He asked him.

"I heard it. But there's no noise," he said, stunned. "There never has been. It's just your insanity. What is it? What's inside your head?"

the Mater stood up and laughed "It's real. It's real. It's real!" He then uses his electrical energy to launch himself in the sky and the Doctor chased after him, Rose hot on the Doctor's heels.

The Master stood on a pile of dirt and rock. "All these years, you thought I was mad. King of the wasteland. But something is calling me,Theta. What is it? What is it? What is it?" A beam of light fell on the Master and the wirring blades of a helicopter can be heard.

Another beam of light shone on the Doctor and Rose. Helicopter ropes were thrown down and two men rappelled down, tranquilizing the Master. The Doctor ran towards them. "Don't...!" He shouted and Rose tried to stop him, but he kept running. Two other soldiers fired their automatic rifles at the ground at the Doctor's feet. The Doctor didn't stop, but could only watch as the unconscious Master was lifted into the helicopter. "Let him go!" He shouted at them.

One of the soldiers pushed him down the pile of dirt and the helicopter flew away, it's light showing the Doctor unconscious in the rubble, Rose ran towards him and took him back to the Tardis.

 **I believe that the woman in white is the Doctor's mother and she will be so in this story as well and 3 more chapters till I finish this story and start the sequel.**


	76. The End of Time Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who that goes to the BBC.**

After the Doctor woke up he changed his clothes to an exact copy of the same pair he was wearing The Doctor changed and he and Rose piloted the Tardis to the Wilf's house.

The Doctor threw a pebble at Wilf's window. Wilf looked out and saw the Doctor running back to the Tardis. He came out the front door and met the Doctor and Rose on the street.

"We lost him. I was unconscious. Rose took me back to the Tardis to take care of me while I was unconscious," the Doctor said "He's still on Earth, we can smell him, but he's too far away."

"Listen," Wilf said "you both can't park there. What if Donna sees it?"

"You're the only one, Wilf," the Doctor dismissed "The only connection either of us can think of. You're involved, if we could work out how. Tell us, have you seen anything? I don't know. Anything strange, anything odd?"

"Well, there was a..." Wilf starts.

"What? What is it? Tell me," Rose asked.

"Well, there was..." He hesitated and then shook his head "No, it's nothing."

"Think-a think-a think. Maybe something out of the blue," the Doctor said "Something connected to your life. Something."

"Well, Donna was a bit strange. She had a funny little moment, this morning, all because of that book," Wipf finally said.

"What book?" The Doctor and Rose asked at the same time.

Wilf went inside his house to grab the book he was talking about and came out with it and gave the book to the Doctor who was leaning against the house.

"His name's Joshua Naismith," Wilf Said.

"That's the man," the Doctor said as he saw the exact same dark-skinned man the Ood showed him and Rose. "We were shown him by the Ood."

"By the what?" Wilf asked.

"By the Ood."

"What's the Ood?" Wilf asked.

"The Ood are a telepathic race, like us," Rose said "but are less humanoid than us as they have Pale white skin and they have tentacles in place of a mouth as well as two brains."

"But it's all part of the convergence," the Doctor said. "Maybe? It may be touching Donna's subconscious. Oh, she's still fighting for us, even now. The Doctor-Rose-Donna."

Svia walked out of the house "Dad, what are you up to?" she asked and she saw both Gallifreyans. "You two! But... Get out of here."

"Merry Christmas," the Doctor said to her.

"Merry Christmas, Sylvia," Rose said at the same time.

"Merry Christmas," she said. "But she can't see either of you. What if she remembers?"

"Mum, where are those tweezers?" Donna called from inside the house.

"Go," Sylvia hissed.

"We're going," the Doctor said "Come on, Rose." The two gallifreyans headed for the street.

"Yeah, me too," Wilf said following the Doctor and Rose.

"Oh, no you don't," Sylvia said as she followed Wilf to the Tardis.

Donna stuck her head out the door "Mum? Gramps?" She called.

"Dad, I'm warning you," Sylvia said as she came through the gate chasing after Wilf, the Doctor and Rose.

"Bye, see you later," Wilf said.

"Stay right where you are," Sylvia warned.

"You can't come with us," the Doctor said as he unlocks the Tardis.

"You're not leaving me with her," Wilf said pointing at his daughter.

"Dad!" Sylvia shouted.

"Fair enough," the Doctor said as he and Rose glanced at Sylvia and the Doctor and Rose entered the Tardis followed by Wilf.

"Just you listen to me," Sylvia snapped. "I forbid it. Get out of there! Doctor, bring my father back right now!" The Tardis dematerialises. "Come back here!" Donna came out of the house "Come back here, I said! Come back!"

"Are you shouting at thin air?" Donna asked her, gesturing to the air.

Sylvia stiffened, looked and her and hesitated "Yes," she replied. "Possibly, yes."

The Doctor and Rose rushed around the controls of the console as Wilf stood in the Door-way taking it all in.

"Naismith!" The Doctor said and then he gave the book back to Wikf "If we can track him down..."

Rose noticed that Wilf looked bemused "Ah. Right. Yes," Rose said. "Bigger on the inside. Did Donna ever tell you?"

"Do you like it?" The Doctor asked.

"I thought it'd be cleaner," Wilf said.

"Cleaner?!" The Doctor asked, incredulously. "I could take you back home right now."

"Listen, if this is a time machine, that man you both are chasing, why can't you both just pop back to yesterday and catch him?" Wilf asked.

"We can't go back inside our own timeline," he answered. "We have to stay relative to the Master within the causal nexus. Understand?"

"Not a word," Wilf replied.

"Welcome aboard," the Doctor said, shaking his hand.

"Thank you," Wilf said.

The Tardis materializes inside a stables of a mansion owned by the Naismiths. "We've moved!" Wilf cried. "We've really moved!"

"You should stay here," Wilf," Rose said.

"Not bloody likely," Wilf said.

"And don't swear," the Doctor said.

"Hold on," he said as he points the key remote at the Tardis and it disappears.

"Just a second out of sync. Don't want the Master finding the Tardis. That's the last thing we need," the Doctor said, remembering what happened last time that happened.

They made their way along the side of one of the buildings of the mansion and started to go down an archway, but his when they saw two armed guards.

"That book said he's a billionaire," Wilf told them. "He's got his own private army."

"Down here," Rose whispered as she uses her screwdriver on a small door and she, the Doctor and Wilf made it inside before the patrol came back.

A woman checked some read-outs. "The man's a miracle," she said. "All the systems are slotting back into shatter threads have harmonised, the fibre links intensified and the multiple overshots have triplicated."

"Nice Gate," the Doctor said as he, Rose and Wilf came in.

"That definitely is a nice looking gate," Rose said.

Wilf waved as the woman turned to them in shock."Hello. Sorry."

"Don't try calling security, or I'll tell them you're wearing a Shimmer," the Doctor said. "Because I reckon anyone wearing a Shimmer doesn't want the Shimmer to be noticed, or they wouldn't need a Shimmer in the first place."

"I'm sorry? What's a Shimmer?" The woman asked him, confused.

The Doctor took his screwdriver out, points it at the woman and activates it. "Shimmer."

The Woman morphs into a humanoid Cactus.

"Oh, my Lord," Wilf gasps. "She's a cactus."

"Miss Addams?" They heard a man say over the woman's radio "Miss Addams?"

The Doctor put his glasses on and both he and Rose looked at computer screens in the room. "He's got it working, but what is it? What's working?" He asked

"What are you doing here?" A male technician asked the two gallifreyans, coming in.

Without turning around, the Doctor points the screwdriver at the man. "Shimmer!"

The man morphs into a humanoid Cactus as well.

"Now, tell me and my husband quickly, what's going on?" Rose asked "Koschei, the Master, Harold Saxon, Skeletor, whatever you're calling him, what's he doing up there?"

"But I checked the readings," the male technician said. "He's done good work. It's operational."

"Who are you, though? 'Cause we met someone like you. He was brilliant, but he was little and red," the Doctor asked remembering Bannakaffalatta from the spaceship 'Titanic'.

"No, that's a Zocci," Miss Addams told him.

"We're not Zocci, we're Vinvocci," the male technician said. "Completely different."

"And the Gate is Hipocci" Miss Addams added "We're a salvage team. We picked up the signal when the humans reactivated it. And as soon as it's working, we can transport it to the ship."

"But what does it do?" Rose asked.

"Well, it mends," the male Vinvocci technician said. "It's a simple as that. It's a medical device to repair the body. It makes people better."

"No, there's got to be more," the Doctor single warning says the Master's going to do something colossal."

"So that thing's like a sickbed, yes?" Wilf asked the two Vinvocci.

"More or less," Miss Addams answered.

"Well, pardon me for asking," Wilf said "but why is it so big?"

"Oh, that's a brilliant question, Wilf," Rose said. "Why's it so big?"

"It doesn't just mend one person at a time," Miss Addams scoffed.

"That would be ridiculous," the male vinvocci technician said, chuckling.

"It mends whole planets," Miss Addams explained.

"It does what?" both Gallifreyans asked, wanting to know if they heard her correctly.

"It transmits the medical template across the entire population," she confirmed.

At this the Doctor and Rose knew that the planet was in danger and he took his glasses off as they ran from the basement of the mansion to the main floor and into a lab.

"Turn the Gate off right now!" The Doctor shouts.

"At arms!" A man ordered and guards aimed rifles at the two gallifreyans.

"No, no, no, no, no," Rose said "Whatever you do, just don't let him near that device." she pointed at the Master and at the huge gate in front of them.

"Oh, like that was ever going to happen," the Master said in a sarcastic sounding tone and he uses his electrical energy to remove the straightjacket he was wearing and leapt towards the gate with a scream. "Homeless, was I? Destitute and dying? Well, look at me now."

"Deactivate it," the Doctor shouted. "All of you, turn the whole thing off!" No one moved and Joshua Naismith and his daughter shook their heads and the Master laughed.

"He's... inside my head," Naismith said.

"Get out of there!" The Doctor shouts at the Master as he runs towards him and the Mastee fired a bolt of lightning at him and he falls to the floor.

Rose helped him up and Wilf entered the room "Doctor! Rose, there's, there's this face."

The Doctor went over to him "What is it? What can you see?" He asked Wilf.

"Well, it's him," Wilf said. "I can see him. I can see his face."

The Doctor and Rose walked over a flat screen TV in the room "There's something wrong," AMNN News reporter,Trinity Wells said. "It seems to be affecting the President."

President Barack Hussein Obama II of the United States has his face in his hands and then Rose goes to a computer and tries to shut the gate off using the computer's keyboard but only got a beeping sound. "I can't turn it off."

"That's because I locked it, Arkytior, you, idiot," the Master said.

"Wilfred! Get inside," the Doctor said as he pulled him towards a booth "Get him out."

The Doctor enters one of a pair of glass sided booths, and he presses a red button as Wilfred opens the other booth and swaps places with a technician in the other booth.

"Just need to filter the levels," the Doctor said as he moves one of the control slides upwards and the other downwards.

"Oh, I can see again!" Wilf cried happily as his mind cleared. "He's gone."

"Radiation shielding," he explained. "Now press the button. Let me out."

"You what?"

"I can't get out until you press the button," he said "That button there." Wilf presses the button and the Doctor gets out of the booth and stood next to Rose.

"Fifty seconds and counting," the Master said."

"To what?" The Doctor and Rose asked.

"Oh, you're going to love this," he told them.

The Doctor and Rose goes to separate computers to try to stop the gate as Wilf's phone rings and he pulls out a revolver from his pocket "Hello? Oh God," he said as he realized he used a revolver as a phone, was startled and put the gun away and took out his phone . "Donna?"

"Where are you?" Donna asked over the phone. "It's Mum and Shaun. Something's wrong with them."

"But wait a minute," he asked, confusedly. "I mean, what about you? Can't you see anything?"

"I can see them," she said. "That's bad enough."

His phone beeped and saw that the screen of his phone read 'Winston'. "Not now, Winston."

"Wilfred. Those dreams. I can remember that face, " Winston said over the phone.

"Wilfred, it's everyone!" He said after a few seconds.

"What is it, hypnotism? Mind control. You're grafting your thoughts inside them, is that it?" The Doctor asked the Master.

"Oh, that's way too easy," he replied. "No, no, no. They're not going to think like me, they're going to _become_ me." A-a-a-and, zero!"

A wave of energy moves out from the Master, the Gate, and London and it spreads across the entire planet. Everyone's head starts spinning around at about 1000 miles per hour and starts switching from their normal face to the Master's except for the Doctor, Rose, Donna and Wilf.

"You can't have," the Doctor snarled

"This is impossible!" Rose hissed at her former childhood friend.

"What is it?" Wilf asked.

"But they've changed," Donna said on Wilf's phone. "Granddad, that's like, like the sort of thing that happened before." Donna starts to remember enemies from her adventures with the Doctor and Rose. "My head. Oh, my head! Oh, my head!"

"Doctor? Rose?" Wilf said. "She's starting to remember." He turned to the Master. "What is it?! What have you done, you monster?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you talking to me?" The Master asked.

"Or to me?" The Joshua Naismith Master asked.

"Or to me?" The Master that was Naismith's daughter asked.

"Or to me?" The Master that was Naismith's servant asked.

"Or to us?" Three Masters that were security guards asked.

"Breaking news," the Master that was Trinity Wells said on the Tv. "I'm everyone. And everyone in the world is me!"

The Tv screen switched to the press room of the White House and showed the version of the Master that was President Obama. "I'm President," he said. "President of the United States. Look at me!"

The audience of Master's applauds him. "Ooo, financial solution," he said, putting his fingers on his temples for a quick second. "Deleted." He then continues to laugh.

The Master walked around the centre of the room "The human race was always your favourite, Doctor. Yours too Arkytior," the Master said, walking around the centre of the room. "But now, there is no human race. There is only the Master race." every single Master then laughs and both the Doctor and Rose stared at the Masters' in horror.

And so it came to pass, on Christmas Day, that the human race did cease to exist. But even then, the Master had no concept of his greater role in events. For this was far more than humanity's end. This day was the day upon which the whole of creation would change forever. This was the day the Time Lords returned.


	77. The End of Time Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who**

The Master and the rest of the Masters' grabbed the Doctor, Rose and Wilf and took them to a study room, strapped the Doctor on a heavy chair and puts a strap over his mouth while Rose and Wilf were tied to normal chairs nearby.

"Now then," the Master said to the Doctor standing in front of his ear. "I've got a planet to run. Is everybody ready?"

A TV in the room switched on and the master that was Joshua Naismith appeared on it. "Six billion, seven hundred and twenty seven million, nine hundred and forty nine thousand three hundred and thirty eight versions of us awaiting orders."

The screen switched to the press room of the White House with the Master that was Obama appeared on the screen. "This is Washington. As President of the United States, I can transfer all the United Nations protocols to you immediately, putting you in charge of all the Earth's defences."

The screen then switched to a Master that was a general in Switzerland. "UNIT HQ, Geneva reporting. All under your command, sir."

The screen then switched to a Master that was a General in his military office in the People's Republic of China. "And this is the Central Military Commission here in Beijing, sir, with over two point five million soldiers, sir." He moved to his microphone. "Present arms!"

"Enough soldiers and weapons to turn this planet into a warship," the Master said. "Nothing to say, Doctor? What's that? Pardon? Sorry?"

"Leave him alone, Koschei," Rose said. "You insane idiot!"

"You let him go, you swine," Wilf said at the same time.

"Oh, your dad's still kicking up a fuss and Arkytior is so feisty at the moment," the Master commented.

"Yeah? Well, I'd be proud if I was," Wilf said.

"Then Koschei," Rose said. "Let me, Theta and Wilf go."

"Hush, now," the Master said. Putting him finger in front of his mouth to shush him. "Listen to your Master."

Suddenly Wilf's phone starts ringing. "But that's a mobile," the Master said, confused on how someone was calling wilf.

"Yeah, it's mine. Let me turn it off."

"No, no, no, no, no. I don't think you understand," the Master said approaching him. "Everybody on this planet is me. And I'm not phoning you, so who the hell is that?" The Master starts to search Wilf's pockets for the phone.

"It's nobody. I tell you, it's nothing," Wilf said, lying. "It's probably one of them ring-back calls."

As the Master searches Wilf's pockets, he finds a revolver and showed it to the Doctor and Rose. "Ooh, and look at this," he said. "Good man!" He dropped it on the floor and continued searching until he found the phone. "Donna. Who's Donna?"

"She's no one," Wilf lied. "Just leave it." The Master then answered the phone call.

"Gramps, don't hang up. You've got to help me," Donna said over the phone. "I ran out, but everyone was changing."

"Who is she? Why didn't she change?" The Master asked.

"Gramps, I can't hear you," they heard Donna ask over the phone.

"A former companion of ours," Rose said. "When the Daleks stole the Earth last year, a dalek shot me and as I regenerated I tries to stop the regeneration from going all the way so I aimed some of my regeneration energy at theta's hand that was in a jar and she touched it, it made a Metacrisis half human-half Gallifreyan cone of both of us and when she was hit by electricity she got our minds, but it was too much for her to handle and Theta, erased her memories of us, the adventures we had with her as well as the Tardis."

"Oh, you both love playing with Earth girls. Ugh!" The Master said distastefully.

"Are you there?" Donna said over the phone.

"Trace the call," the Master directed the Master that was Joshua Naismith.

"Trace the call," the Master that was Naismith said.

"Are you still there? Can you hear me?" Donna asked over the phone.

"Say goodbye to the freak, Granddad," the Master said as he put the phone on Wilf's ear.

"Donna, get out of there!" Wilf said. "Just get out of there. I'm telling you, run!"

"What do I do?" She asked.

"Run, sweetheart, that's all," he said. "Run for your life!"

"There's more of them," she said.

"Donna? What's happening? Are you still there?" He asked.

"They're everywhere."

"Look, I'm telling you to run, Donna," Wilf said. "Just run, sweetheart. Just run."

"It's not just them. I can see those things again. Those creatures. Why can I see a giant wasp?"

"Donna, don't think about that," he said. "Donna, my love, don't!"

"And it hurts. My head," she said. "It keeps getting hotter, and hotter, and hotter, and hotter, and hotter!" She then screamed. "What did I"

The phone went quiet. "Donna? What was that? Donna? Donna, are you there Wilf asked. "Donna! Donna! Donna!"

The Doctor is smiling, and he winks and the Master goes over and removes the strap.

"That's better. Hello," he said. "But really, did you think I'd leave my best friend without a defence mechanism?"

"Doctor? Rose? What happened?" Wilf asked.

"She's all right," the Doctor said. "She's fine, I promise. She'll just sleep."

"Tell me, where's your Tardis?" The Master asked.

"As if we'd tell you, Koschei," Rose said. "The last time you had it you used it to bring humans from 100 Trillion years from now, made them cyborgs, named them after the Gallifreyan word for the Boogeyman, turned the Tardis into a Paradox machine and made the human cyborgs from the end of the universe to become Psychotic killing addicted machines and tried to end the world, so yeah, we wouldn't ever tell you!"

"What Arkytior said," the Doctor told the Master. but, you could be so wonderful."

"Where is it?" The Master asked again.

"You're a genius, Koschei," the Doctor said. "You're stone cold brilliant, you are. I swear, you really are. But you could be so much more. You could be beautiful. With a mind like that, me, you and Arkytior could all travel the stars. It would be our honours. Because you don't need to own the universe, just see it. To have the privilege of seeing the whole of time and space. That's ownership enough."

"Would it stop, then?" The Master asked. "The noise in my head?"

"Koschei, he can help," Rose said.

"I don't know what I'd be without that noise," the Master said.

"I wonder what I'd be, without you or Arkytior," the Doctor said

"Yeah," the Master sniffed.

"What does he mean?" Wilf suddenly asked. "What noise?"

"It began on Gallifrey, as children," the Master said. "Not that you'd call it childhood. More a life of duty. Eight years old. I was taken for initiation, to stare into the Untempered Schism."

"What does that mean?" Wilf asked.

"It's a gap in the fabric of reality," the Doctor explained. "You can see into the Time Vortex itself. And it hurts."

"It hurts like a thousand knives stabbing you," Rose said remembering her childhood on Gallifrey.

"They took me there in the dark," the Master added. "I looked into time, old man, and I heard it calling to me. Drums. The never ending drums. Listen to it. Listen."

"Then let's find it," the Doctor suggested. "You, me and Arkytior."

"Except..." The Master said as he thought of something. "Oh. Oh, wait a minute. Oh, yes. Oh, that's good."

What? What is?" Rose asked.

"The noise exists within my head, and now within six billion heads," the Master explained." Everyone on Earth can hear it. Imagine. Oh. Oh, yes." He laughed and then he suddenly his skeleton flashes a few times before crouching down to the floor.

"The Gate wasn't enough," the Doctor said. "You're still dying."

"This body was born out of death. All it can do is die," he dismissed. "But what did you say to me, back in the wasteland? You said the end of time."

"I said something is returning. We were shown a prophecy. That's why we need your help."

"What if I'm part of it? Don't you see? The drumbeat is calling from so far away. From the end of time itself," the Master stated. "And now it's been amplified six billion times. Triangulate all those signals. I could find its source. Oh, Doctor. That's what your prophecy was. _Me!"_ He slaps the Doctor. "Where's the Tardis?"

"No. Just stop. Just think," the Doctor said to the Master Calmly.

"Kill him," the Master ordered a helmeted guard and the guard goes over to Wilf and aims a rifle at him.

"I need that technology, Doctor. Tell me where it is, or the old man is dead," he said.

"Don't tell him," Wilf said

"I'll kill him right now!" The Master threatened.

"Actually, the most impressive thing about you is that after all this time, you're still bone dead stupid," the Doctor said and the Master tilts his head.

"Take aim."

"You've got six billion pairs of eyes, but you still can't see the obvious, can you?" The Doctor said.

"Like what?" The Master asked.

"That guard is one inch taller than you Koschei," Rose said and as the Master turns his head around to look at the guard and the guard knocked him out with the butt of his rifle and then he removed his helmet to reveal that it was the male, Vinvocci technician, Rossiter.

"Oh my God, I hit him," Rossiter said. "I've never hit anyone in my life."

Miss Addams suddenly came in. "Well, come on. We need to get out of here fast."

She frees Wilf and Rose while Rossiter goes to free the Doctor from the chair and Rose went to help.

"God bless the cactuses!" Wilf cried as Miss Adama frees him.

"That's _cacti_ ," the Doctor corrects as Addams frees Rose.

"That's racist!" Rossiter snapped at him as he was offended by that term.

"Come on! We've got to get out," Miss Addams said.

"There's too many buckles and straps," Rossiter said, trying to unbuckle the Doctor's chair.

"Just... wheel him," Miss Addams decided.

"No, no, no," the Doctor protested as and Rossiter began wheeling the Doctor. "Get me out. No, no, no, don't. Don't! No, no, no."

Rose, Wilfred and Miss Addams followed behind him. "Which way?" Wilfred asked.

"This way," Miss Addams said as she leads them into a corridor.

"No, no, no, no, no," Rose said. "The other way. We've got our Tardis."

"I know what I'm doing," Miss Addams dismissed.

"No, no, no, just...just listen to us!" The Doctor cried.

"Not the stairs," the Doctor pleaded. "Not the stairs!" They pushed the chair down wide steps leading down to the cellar. Each bump had the Doctor grunting in pain and Rose wincing. "Worst rescue ever!" He cried.

Miss Addams led the way to the tech room under the lab. Rossiter followed, pushing the Doctor. Rose and Wilf behind them. "Just...stop, and listen to me!" The Doctor said.

Suddenly, guards appeared, blocking the room. The Master arrived and smiled, "Gotcha."

"You think so?" Miss Addams asked.

She pressed her watch. "No, no, no - don't, don't!" Both the Doctor and Rose protested and the five of them disappeared.

They reappeared on a ship. "Now get me out of this thing!"The Doctor snarled

"Don't say thanks, will you?" Miss Addams asked.

"He's not going to let us go," Rose explained. "Just hurry up and get him out!"

"Oh, my goodness me... We're in space!" Wilf gasped as he looked out a window and he looked down on Earth.

"Come on! Help me get my husband out!" Rose said.

"All right!" Miss Addams said.

"Oh..." Wilf murmured.

"Get a move on!" The Doctor snapped.

"Come on!" Rose said.

"All right!" Miss Addams said.

Finally free of the chair, the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver on one of the control panels which exploded.

"Where's your flight deck?" Rose asked.

"But we're safe," Miss Addams said. "We're a hundred thousand miles above the Earth."

"And he's got every single missile on the planet ready to fire!" The Doctor explained

"What?" Miss Addams mouthed before realizing what he meant. "Good point." She led the way.

Rose stopped when she realized Wilf wasn't following. She came back and took the older man by the arm and led him out. "But we're in space!" He cried happily.

"Yep." Rose said and with a laugh, he followed.

The five ran through the ship to the flight deck."We've got to close it down!" The doctor said.

"No chance, mate, we're going home," Rossiter said.

"We're a salvage team. Local politics has nothing to do with us. Not unless there's a carnival. Sooner we get back to Vinvocci space the better," Miss Addams said.

"You're not leaving," the Doctor snapped as he uses his sonic screwdriver and the ship went dead. The Doctor shushed them until the only sound was the ship creaking.

"No sign of any missiles... No sign of...anything," Miss Addams said. "You've wrecked the place!"

"The engines are burnt out. Just auxiliary lights. Everything else is kaput. We can't move. We're stuck, in orbit," Rossiter said.

"Thanks to you," she snapped at the Doctor. "You idiot!" She stormed out.

"I know you two, though," Wilf said. "I bet you've got a plan, haven't you? Eh? Come on! You've always got a trick up your sleeve. Nice little bit of the old Doctor and Rose flimflam, ha-ha-ha, sort of thing? Eh?" The Doctor and Rose just looked at him, solemn. "Oh, blimey."

The Doctor who was wearing his glasses and Rose were working on some wiring when Rose looked out through the window and saw a meteor heading for Earth. "Theta," she said softly and he looked up and saw the meteor. They stood up and walked to the window.

A few minutes later Wilf came in "Aye, aye," he said. "Got this old tub mended?"

"We're Just trying to fix the heating," the Doctor said.

Wilf sat down beside them with a sigh. "Oh. I've always dreamt of a view like that," He said. "Hee, hee. I'm an astronaut! It's dawn over England, look. Brand new day. My wife's buried down there. I might never visit her again now. Do either of you think he changed them, in their graves?"

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said.

"Me too, I'm sorry for your loss, Wilf," Rose said.

"No, not your fault," Wilf said. "and you don't need to say that, it was years ago, I'm over it."

"Isn't it?"

"Oh, 1948, I was over there. End of the Mandate in Palestine," Wilf said pointing at the Arabian Peninsula, where Israel and Palestine are. "Private Mott. Skinny little idiot, I was. Stood on this rooftop, in the middle of a skirmish." The Doctor took his glasses off. "It was like a blizzard, all them bullets in the air. The world gone mad." Wilf chuckles. "Yeah, neither of you don't want to listen to an old man's tales, do you?"

"We're older than you," he told Wilf.

"Get away," Wilf said in disbelief.

I'm 906," the Doctor told him.

"And I'm 235," Rose said.

"What, really, though?" Wilf asked them.

"Yeah," they both said at the same time.

"900 and 200 years," Wilf said "We must look like insects to the two of you."

"I think you look like giants," the Doctor said.

"Listen, Doctor, I, I want you to have this," Wilf said as he took out his revolver, offering it to the Time Lord. "I've kept it all this time, and I thought..."

"No," the Doctor said, declining.

"No, but if you take it, you could..." Wilf said.

"No. You had that gun in the mansion," Rose said. "You could have shot the Master there and then."

"Too scared, I suppose," Wilf said. "I've never killed anyone, even as my time as a soldier."

"I'd be proud," the Doctor said.

"Of what?"

"If you were my dad."

"Oh, come on, don't start," Wilf said. "But you said, you were told he will knock four times and then you die. Well, that's him, isn't it? The Master. That noise in his head? The Master is going to kill you."

"Yeah," the Doctor said.

"Possibly me too, Wilf," Rose said.

"Then kill him first," Wilf said offering him the gun again.

"And that's how the Master started," the Doctor said. " It's not like I'm an innocent. I've taken lives. I got worse. I got clever. Manipulated people into taking their own. Sometimes I think a Time Lord lives too long." He saw Wilf was still trying to offer him his gun. "I can't. I just can't."

"If the Master dies, what happens to all the people?" Wilf asked.

"I don't know."

"Doctor, tell Wilf the truth," Rose said.

"He sighed. "Ok, Rose, only because I love you," he said before kissing Rose.

"So, Doctor, what happens?" Wilf asked.

"The template snaps."

"What, they go back to being human?" Wilf asked and the Doctor nodded. "They're alive, and human. Then don't you dare, sir. Don't you _dare_ put him before them. Now you take this. That's an order, Doctor. Take the gun. You take the gun and save your life as well as Rose's. And please don't die. You two are the most wonderful people I've met and I don't want either of you to die." He sobbed as he took the Doctor's hand and placed it on the gun.

"Never," he said, pushing the gun away.

Suddenly the Master's voice was on the speakers. "A star fell from the 't you want to know where from? Because now it makes sense, Doctor. The whole of my destiny. The star was a diamond. And the diamond is a Whitepoint Star."

Rose gasps "Theta, if it's a Whitepoint Star then..." Rose whispered and the Doctor grinned grimly.

"And I have worked all night to sanctify that gift. Now the star is mine. I can increase the signal and use it as a lifeline. Do you get it now? Do you see? Keep watching, Doctor. You too, Arkytior This should be spectacular. Over and out."

"What's he on about? What's he doing?" Wilf asked. "Doctor, Rose, what does that mean?"

"A Whitepoint star is only found on one planet," the Doctor told him.

"Our home planet, Gallifrey," Rose said. "Which means it's the Time Lords. The Time Lords are returning."

"Well, I mean, that's good, isn't it?" Wilf asked them. "I mean, that's your people." The Doctor takes Wilf's revolver and runs out the room.

 **Next Chapter will be the final one of this story but don't worry there will be a sequel and in the next chapter There going to be a mention of a Classic Doctor Who Time Lord Villain, I'm not going to spoil it You can guess who it is.**

 **I'm debating on whether or not I should have Rose regenerate as well, please review and tell me if you want Rose to regenerate.**


	78. The End of Time Part 4

The Doctor, Rose and Wilf ran into theFlight deck, the Doctor goes over to the PA system and switched it and and a rhythm of four beats could be heard.

"What's that?" Miss Addams asked.

"Coming from Earth. It's on every single wavelength," Rossiter said as he checks the computer.

"But you both said your people were dead," Wilf said. "Past tense."

The Doctor was working on some equipment, "Inside the Time War, when the whole War was time-locked - like, sealed inside a bubble. It's not a bubble but think of a bubble. Nothing can get in or get out of the time-lock. Don't you see? Nothing can get in or get out, except something that was already there," he explained.

"The signal," Wilf realized what he meant. "Since he was a kid."

"If they can follow the signal, they can escape before they die," Rose said.

"Well, then, big reunion," Wilf said. "We'll have a party."

"There will be no party," the Doctor said.

"But I've heard you both talk about your people like they're wonderful."

"That's how we choose to remember them, the Time Lords of old. But then they went to war. An endless war, and it changed them right to the core. You've seen my enemies, Wilf. The Time Lords are more dangerous than any of them. Rose hasn't fought them before, this'll be her first time fighting against our own people, not counting the Master," the Doctor explained.

"Time Lords, what lords?" Miss Addams asked. " Anyone want to explain?"

"Our species," Rose explained.

"Right, yes, you," the Doctor said turning and points at Miss Addams. "This is a salvage ship, yes? You go trawling the asteroid fields for junk?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Miss Addams asked.

"So, you've got asteroid lasers!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Yeah, but they're all frazzled," Rossiter said and then the Doctor throws a lever and two gun alcoves open on either side of the flight controls.

"Consider them unfrazzled. You there, what's your name?" He said to Miss Addams "We're going to need you on navigation." he turned to Rossiter. "And you," he turned to Rossiter " get in the laser-pod." He went over to Wilf "Wilfred."

"Yeah?"

"Laser number two. The old soldier's got one more battle."

Rose went over to Wilf "Wilf, Asteroid lasers look exactly like those gun turrets from Star Wars," she told him.

"This ship can't move," Miss Addams said. "It's dead!"

"Fix the heating?" He said and he pushes two levers forward, and the ship powers up.

"But now they can see us," Miss Addams said.

"Oh, yes!" The Doctor Exclaimed and stood in front of the wheel.

"This is my ship, and you're not moving it," Miss Addams said snapping at him. "Step away from the wheel."

"There's an old Earth saying, Captain. A phrase of great power and wisdom, and consolation to the soul in times of need," the Doctor said.

"What's that, then?" She asked.

"Allons-y!" Both Gallifreyans exclaimed at the same time and the Doctor took control of the wheel and dove the ship towards the planet.

"Come on!" He grunts and the ship began to burn as it entered the atmosphere. "Come on...!"

"You are blinking, flipping mad," Miss Addams told the Time Lord.

"You two," the Doctor said to Wilf and Rossiter. "What did I say? Lasers."

"What for?" Rossiter asked.

"Because of the missiles," Rose explained. "We've got to fight off an entire planet."

As Wilf arrives at the Laser pods ' _Rose was correct, this does look exactly like Star Wars,_ ' he thought to himself and both he and Rossiter take their places in the transparent gunner's domes.

"Hey! How does this thing work?" Wilf whistled and asked Rossiter.

"The tracking's automatic," he replied. "Just deploy the trigger on the joystick."

Wilf tried to get the hang of the controls as the pod rotated. "Oh... Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" He exclaimed.

"We've got incoming," Miss Addams reported.

"Look at this one!" Rossiter said. "Oh, my God!"

"You two, open fire!" Rose exclaimed as the Doctor pilots the ship skims the ocean, dodging the missiles.

"Oh, my word!" Rossiter exclaimed.

Wilf was still getting used to the controls, as the Doctor did a barrel roll and Rossiter let out an undulating war cry.

"Open fire! Come on, Wilf!" The Doctor shouts and Wilf shoots down a missile.

"Whoo! Oh, I wish Donna could see me now," Wilf said.

"And there's more. Sixteen of them. Oh, and another sixteen," Miss Addams said.

"Then get on the rear gun lasers! The Doctor ordered and Addams headed for the door. "You two, open fire!" Now!

Rossiter and Wilf took out a large number of missiles. The Doctor's indirect flying sent Miss Addams back and forth across the room. "No, you don't!" The Doctor shouted He took control and sent the ship into a spin. Through the Doctor's piloting and the shooting of Rossiter and Wilf, they destroyed all the missiles. In the course of the battle, the front window was blown away.

"Lock the navigation," the Doctor ordered.

"Onto what?" Miss Addams asked.

"England," Rose answered. " The Naismith mansion."

"Destination?" He asked.

"Fifty kliks and closing," Miss Addams answered as the shop flew by the English Channel. "We've locked on to the house. We are going to stop, though. Doctor? Rose? We are going to stop?" She asked as the ship flies through the countryside.

Wilf and Rossiter arrived back on the flight deck. "Doctor?" Wilf said. "Doctor, you said you were going to die."

"He said what?" Miss Addams asked, shocked.

"But is that all of us?"'Wilf asked. "I won't stop you, and Rose, sir. But is this it?"

The ship continued on its path.

The Doctor aimed the ship right at the mansion, pulling up at the last moment. The Doctor pulls the spaceship's nose up at the last moment, then opens a hatch in the floor and, with the revolver in one hand. Rose joined him and they grabbed each other's hand and looked at Wilf for a second, before jumping down through the glass dome.

They both lands hard on the marble floor on their stomachs. He cannot hold the revolver as he saw three Tine Lords and two Time Ladies, covering their eyes and the Time Lord in the center was the Lord President, Rassilon and tried to lift the revolver and aiming it at him, weak from the fall, his arm dropped to the floor, and they can't stand up and they saw that the Gate has been replaced by a white space with raised up two steps.

"My Lady, Rose, My Lord Doctor. My Lord Master. We are gathered for the end," Rassilon said striding forward.

The Doc and Rose grunted as they slowly got up, first on all fours and then knelt, resting on the back of their legs "Listen to me," the Doctor said. "You can't!"

"It is a fitting paradox that our salvation comes at the hands of our most infamous children," Rassilon said.

"Oh, he's not saving you," the Doctor told the Master. "Don't you realise what he's doing?"

"Hey, no, hey! That's mine," Tye Master said. "Hush. Look around you. I've transplanted myself into every single human being. But who wants a mongrel little species like them, because now I can transplant myself into every single Time Lord. Oh, yes, Mr President, sir, standing there all noble and resplendent and decrepit. Think how much better you're going to look as me."

held out his gauntlet-covered hand, and, as it glowed, the human race returned to themselves. "No, don't...! No, no, no, stop it! No, no! No, no! Don't!"

"On your knees, mankind," Rassilon ordered.

The humans in the room obeyed as they knelt, scared.

"No, that's fine, that's good, because you said salvation. I still saved you. Don't forget that," the Master said.

"The approach begins," Rassilon said as a low rumbling sound was heard and the room got brighter.

"Approach of what?" The Master asked.

" _Something_ is returning," the Doctor snapped. "Don't you ever listen? That was the prophecy. Not someone, _something_."

"What is it?" The Master asked.

"They're not just bringing back the species. It's _Gallifrey_. Right here, right now."

Suddenly the planet Gallifrey appears near Earth and the humans ran from the room screaming.

The Master knelt on one knee. "But, I did this. I get the credit. I'm on your side," the Master said.

Wilf fought his way into the room."Come on, get out of the way! Get out of the way!" He shouted.

"Doctor? Rose?" Wilf said and he saw the Doctor and Rose on their knees and suddenly there was an urgent Knocking.

One of the technicians was locked in the booth. "Somebody, please!" He pleaded

"All right! I've got you," Wilf said. He went into the other booth.

"Wilf, don't. Don't!" The Doctor and Rose shouted.

Wilf pressed the button to release the other booth. He said, "I've got you. Come on. Go on." The technician ran from the room.

"But this is fantastic, isn't it?" The Master said. "The Time Lords restored."

"You weren't there in the final days of the War," the Doctor said. "You never saw what was born. But if the Timelock's broken, then everything's coming through. Not just the Daleks, but the Skaro Degradations, the Horde of Travesties, the Nightmare Child, Omega,the Could-have-been King with his army of Meanwhiles and Never-weres. The War turned into hell. And that's what you've opened, right above the Earth. Hell is descending."

"My kind of world," the Master stated.

"Just listen to him, Koschei!" Rose hissed. "'Cause even the Time Lords can't survive that."

"We will initiate the Final Sanction," Rassilon said. The end of time will come at my hand. The rupture will continue until it rips the Time Vortex apart."

"That's suicide," the Master warned him.

"We will ascend to become creatures of consciousness alone," Rassilon added. "Free of these bodies, free of time, and cause and effect, while creation itself ceases to be."

"You see now?" The Doctor asked the Master. "That's what they were planning in the final days of the War. I had to stop them with 'the Moment'."

"Then, take me with you, Lord President. Let me ascend into glory," the Master requested, knelt with his arms outstretched.

"You are diseased, albeit a disease of our own making," Rassilon said. "No more."

The Master lowered his arms, realizing he couldn't talk his way out of this. The President held out the gauntlet-covered hand. As the energy started to hum, there was a click. The Doctor stood up, aiming the revolver at Rassilon in front of the Master and Rose shook her head and watched in horror, as she couldn't believe that he was going to do what Wilf requested him to do.

"Choose your enemy well. We are many. The Master is but one," Rassilon snapped at him.

"But he's the President," the Master said. "Kill him, and Gallifrey could be yours as you could be Lord President and Arkytior could be the first Lady of Gallifrey."

The Doctor turns and aims at the Master. "He's to blame, not me," the Master said Oh, the link is inside my head. Kill me, the link gets broken, they go back." The Doctor stared at the Master for a few moments. "You never would, you coward. Go on then. Do it," the Master urged him.

Then suddenly the Doctor turns around and aims the Revolver at Rassilon again.

"Exactly. It's not just me, it's him. He's the link. Kill him!" The Master said.

"The final act of your life is murder," Rassilon told him. "But which one of us?" He breathe deeply for a few moments till he looked past Rassilon and saw one of the Time Ladies lowering her hands from her face. There were tears running down her face. "Mum?" He muttered and Rose followed the Doctor's gaze and her mouth dropped. "Celestia?" She muttered and he turns back to face the Master. "Get out of the way."

The Master smiled as he dove out of the way and Rose shot the device holding the diamond and completing the link. The machine went up in flames.

"The link is broken. Back into the Time War, Rassilon. Back into hell!" He shouted at Rassilon.

"You'll die with me, Doctor," Rassilon said. "You too, Rose."

"We know," the Doctor and Rose said at the same time.

Rassilon held out his hand as the Doctor stood there, holding Rose's hand accepting their fate. The Doctor's mother covered her eyes once more and The Master stood up "Get out of the way," he said and he shot a bolt of electrical energy and the Doctor pulled Rose out of the way and onto the floor just in time.

The bolt of electrical energy struck Rassilon in the chest and he staggered backwards. "You did this to me!" The Master shouted. "All of my life!" He used his other hand. "You made me!" With each bolt, he stepped closer as the Doctor and Rose both watched in awe. "One! Two! Three! _Four_!" The Master was within the pull of the link. There was a bright flash of white light and he got sent back to Gallifrey with the others.

The Doctor and Rose layer on their backs, on the floor. They rolled to their sides and grunts "We're alive. We've. There was..." They pushed themselves into a sitting position. "We're still alive." They both laughed shakily. As the Doctor. came to terms with his survival, but suddenly they heard four knocks on glass and their eyes went wide at the realization that the prophecy was talking about Wilf was the one that knocks four times, not the Master and the four knocks repeated twice before they turned around to see Wilf in the booth.

"They gone, then?" Wilf asked. "Yeah, good-o. If one of you could let me out?"

"Yeah," the Doctor said softly.

"Only, this thing seems to be making a bit of a noise."

"Koschei left the Nuclear Bolt running," Rose said as she and the Doctor stood up. "It's gone into overload."

"And that's bad, is it?"

"No, because all the excess radiation gets vented inside there," the Doctor said. "Vinvocci glass contains it. All five hundred thousand rads, about to flood that thing."

"Oh. Well, one of you'd better let me out, then."

"Except it's gone critical. Touch one control and it floods," he took his screwdriver out and Rose did the same. "Even these would set it off."

"I'm sorry," Wilf apologized.

"Sure," the Doctor dismissed.

"Look, just leave me," Wilf begged.

"Okay, right then, we will. Because you had to go in there, didn't you? You had to go and get stuck, oh yes. Because that's who you are, Wilfred. You were always this. Waiting for us all this time," the Doctor said, snapping and breaking down, close to tears.

"No, really, just leave me," Wilf pleaded. "I'm an old man, Doctor. I've had my time."

"Well, exactly. Look at you. Not remotely important. But me? I could do so much more," he snarled harshly. "So much more!" He yelled at the ceiling. "But this is what I get. My reward. And it's not fair!" He pushed items off a desk and breathed heavily. "Oh. Oh. I've lived too long." He walks slowly to the booth

"No. No, no, please, please don't," Wilf said begging him not to. "No, don't! Please don't! Please!"

"Wilfred, it's my honour," the Doctor said as he put his hand on the door to the other door and Rose came up behind him.

"Doctor!" She called and he turned around and saw her. "Let's do it together, Theta. 'Cause, I can't live without you." She said begging him to let them save Wilf together.

He looked at her for a few moments and he gave into her request. "Ok, Arkytior, we can save Wilf together."

He turned to Wilf. Anyway, Wilf, as I was saying. Better be quick. Three, two, one." They stepped inside the booth and put their hands in the button. "Ready, Arkytior?" She nods her head and they closed their eyes and pressed the button, releasing Wilf. The Doctor held Rose's hand as the booth they were in got flooded with radiation. They both groaned in pain and slid down to the floor. Rose curled into the Doctor in pain and he put his arms around her. Wilf watched until the machine switched off. The Doctor and Rose suddenly start to move their hands slowly and slowly start to sit up.

"What...?" Wilf asked, confusedly. "Hello."

"Hi."

"Still with us?" Wilf asked them.

"The system's dead," the Doctor explained as he stood up. "We absorbed it all. Whole thing's kaput." He helps Rose up.

He put his hand on the door "Oh. Now it opens, yeah," he snapped as they stepped out.

"Well, there we are, then. Safe and sound," Wilf said. "Mind you two, you both are in hell of a state. You've got some battle scars there."

The Doctor covers his face with his was a slight sizzling noise, and, when he removed his hands, the cuts were healed. Rose did the same.

"But they've," Wilf said "Your face. How did you both do that?"

"It's started," the Doctor said.

"Our regeneration cycles has begun," Rose said and Wilf walked over and hugged them both, sobbing into the Doctor's jacket. The Doctor and Rose remained emotionless.

They walked back To the Tardis to take Wilf home and they walked out the Yardos to see Sylvia standing at the front door of her house and was smiling.

"Oh, she's smiling," the Doctor said. "As if today wasn't bad enough."

"Don't go thinking this is goodbye, Wilf," Rose said. "We'll see you again, one more time."

"What do you mean? When's that?" Wilf asked.

"Just keep looking. We'll be there," was all the Doctor said.

"Where are you both going?" Wilf asked.

"To get our reward."

Martha Jones ran down a paved area. She was dressed in black and carrying a rifle. Something was firing at her. She ran and ducked behind a concrete wall where Mickey Smith waited, also in black with a rifle. Mickey said, "I told you to stay behind."

Martha said, "You looked like you needed help. Besides, you're the one who persuaded me to go freelance."

Mickey replied, "Yeah, but we're being fired at by a Sontaran. A dumpling with a gun. And this is no place for a married woman."

Martha said cheekily, "Well, then. You shouldn't have married me."

The Sontaran got the couple in his sights from behind them. He was standing on a catwalk in the warehouse. Just as he was about to fire, there was a crash and it fell to the floor. The Doctor and Rose stood behind it, the Doctor with a mallet in hand. The Doctor and Rose looked at their former companions.

Mickey said, looking at a map, "If we go in here and down to the factory floor and down past that corridor, then he won't know that we're here."

Martha saw the Doctor and Rose and hissed, "Mickey... Mickey!"

Mickey looked up and saw the Doctor and Rose. "Hey!" He shouted and He, the Doctor and Rose looked at each other until the Doctor and Rose walked away. The couple hugged and heard the Tardis dematerialize.

Sarah Jane's son Luke was walking down a street and was talking on his phone. "That was the maddest Christmas ever, Clive. Mum still doesn't know what happened. She got Mister Smith to put out this story saying that Wi-Fi went mad all across the world, giving everyone hallucinations. I mean, how else do you explain it?" He crossed the street without looking. "Everyone with a different face..."

the Doctor ran and pulled Luke to safety as a car honked it's horn. He gave him a look that said, 'I bet you never were any good at looking.'

"But it's you! You're..." Luke said and the Doctor walks back to the Tardis where Rose was waiting for him by the door.

Mum!" Luke shouted and he looked before running across the street. "Mum!"

"What? What is it?" Sarah Jane asked him.

"It's them. It's the Doctor and Rose," he told her and Sarah Jane and Luke looked back to the Tardis. The Doctor unlocked the Tardis and he looked back at them and waves them a sad little goodbye.

At an alien bar the Doctor told a male bartender to give a note to a man sitting, drowning his sorrows and that man was Captain Jack Harkness. The bartender walks to Jack puts the note piece of paper in front of him. "From the couple over there." He pointed behind him and Jack looks up and sees the Doctor and Rose holding each other's hand and the Doctor nodded.

Jack opened the note which said: "His name is Alonso". Jack looked up and the Doctor nodded to the man just taking the seat beside Jack. It was Alonso Frame. Jack looked at Alonso and then back to the Doctor and Rose.

The Doctor and Rose saluted him with a finger to their foreheads and Jack gave them a proper salute. The Doctor and Rose then walked away.

Outside a church]

The church bells chimed and flower petals were blown on the wind. Donna and Shawn exited the church to the cheers of well-wishers. Donna laughed and showed off her ring. Wilf kissed them both and cheered, "Three cheers. Hip, hip..."

Everyone shouted, "Hooray!" Everyone shouted.

"Hip, hip..."

"Hooray!"

"Hip, hip..."

"Hooray!"

While Donna organized people for the photo, "How about it, Wilfred?" Minnie asked Wilf.

"Eh?" Wilf asked,

Minnie replied, "Well, it's never too late," she said and dropped petals over his head.

"Will you behave, Minnie! Honestly!" He scolded her.

"I'm going to catch that bouquet," Minnie said and as she heads off, Wilf chuckled, "Oh, dear."

Sylvia looked around and sees the Doctor, Rose and the Tardis just outside the lych gate "Dad, she whispered and tapped Wilf on the arm and he turned around.

They then walked over to where the Doctor and Rose were.

"And here you are, eh? Same old faces. Didn't I tell you you'd be all right?" Wilf said.

"Wilf we are going to regenerate soon," Rose said "We both feel regeneration energy coursing through our veins."

"Oh! They've arrested Mister Naismith. It was on the news. Crimes undisclosed. And his daughter. Both of them, locked up. But I keep thinking, Doctor, Rose there's one thing you both never told me. That woman. Who was she? 'Cause she kept appearing to me."

"We just wanted to give you this. Wedding present," the Doctor said. "Thing is, we never carry money, so we just popped back in time, borrowed a quid off a really lovely man. Geoffrey Noble, his name was." Sylvia gasps. "'Have it,' he said. 'Have that on me.'"

Sylvia and Wilf headed back to Donna who had just had a photo taken with Nerys and the flower girl. After Donna went in, Wilf and Sylvia smiled and then looked back at the Doctor and Rose. Wilf saluted them then they turned and entered the Tardis. Wilf blew them a kiss and got teary-eyed as the TARDIS dematerialized.

Ood Sigma appeared to them in the Tardis as the Doctor goes to get the controls to fly to Orbit Earth and he fell over and Rose helped him up.

"We will sing to you, Doctor. We will sing to you, Rose. The universe will sing you to your sleep. This song is ending. But the story never ends."

A choir sang in their minds and Rose looked at her right hand as it began to glow with energy. She walked around the console, leaning on it heavily, finally setting it in motion. The Doctor hot up and continued the circuit and stopped, just standing there on the opposite side of Rose. "I don't want to go," He said as he starts breathing heavily and regeneration energy began to flow from both of their faces.

Rose held out both hands slowly. The Doctor threw his arms out to his side and his head back as the energy poured from him. Rose did the same. It was too much for the Tardis to take two regenerations at once and it caught fire and beams collapsed.

The Doctor and Rose's new bodies both screamed as their regeneration finishes.

"Legs. I've still got legs," the Doctor, who now had a southern English accent said and he kisses his knee. "Good. Arms. Hands. Ooo, fingers. Lots of fingers. Ears, yes. Eyes, two. Nose, I've had worse. Chin, blimey. Hair. I'm a girl!" He exclaimed as he found that he now has long hair.

"No you don't,Theta," Rose, who still had a northern accent said "You just got long hair."

Rose examines and measures herself. "Still five feet and four inches," she said and grabs her hair to see the same size as it has been since she opened her fob watch and that is was still blonde.

He pulled his hair in front of eyes. "And still not ginger! And something else, something important, I'm, I'm... I'm..."

Something exploded. "Theta I think you meant to say is that we're crashing," Rose said and the Tardis tumbles back down to Earth, he hovered over the console as he looks at one of the monitors "Ha, ha! Whoo hoo hoo! Ah! Geronimo!" Rose fell to the floor.

 **This was the final chapter, there will be a sequel and the classic Villain I said that was going to be mentioned in this chapter was Omega who is the Could've been King and his meanwhiles and neverweres were his anti-matter creations as well abominations, it's a fan theory that I got the idea from this youtube video ( /MgccVE3XTS8).**


End file.
